Deprivation A KND Story
by anabren2
Summary: Meet alexandria ross. (OC). The Kids next Door certainly have.


Chapter 1

"Well, X certainly does count for this logarithmic equation". "However, Z remains a postulate". "hmmm". A little girl with short brown hair, a pale face, with large eyes, and tiny hands sat on the carpeted floor up in her bedroom. Her "shining stars" shirt was cute as she went on her knees to a whiteboard, to tidy up her equation. At 4"6, she looked as if she could be 4 or 5. Her fingers could be put in her mouth, too. But she sat cross legged, looking up. A cute little girl couldn't be nine, and starting High School in a week. She just didn't look it. The young looking girl who hadn't changed, physically of course, since she was 5, went about happily solving the Primrose conjecture, and writing these numbers scattered about on her whiteboard as moved about on her carpet, going from one side to another.

Her room was a nice midsized trajectory, with her bed against the wall, and a desk nearby. Molecules sat on the desk, and her door was right there. The house was a nice contemporary Modern for the Millenia. Although, it was located in a wide area. A large hill covered the majority of their backyard with acres of farmland. Her and her sister, Nala, shared a swing set outside there, but above that, rolling hills of farm esteemed the land. A wide area, to do anything, was what it was. "Grrf", "Grrf". The shuffling along of the gold retriever, was heard as he came into her room. He did this frequently, as his was that of just existence, at this point. Wandering around, going in everyone's rooms is what he did most, and best. He came up to give Alex a kiss. From a side view, he was poised and ready, coming up behind her. "Oh, not now". She said to "Goldie", their retriever.

"couldn't you go torment someone else today?", was her question. She gently pushed the retriever away, nudging him from her back. Still the 10 year old retriever stood panting, as Alex still went over her board. The sound perhaps didn't travel far enough as it was a bit muffled, although a light, "Hey, Alex, come on down here!", was called. Still looking at her board, she put the cap back on her marker, and went to get "Goldie" to go back downstairs. "He can't be up here." "He'll get germs all through the house." Was her statement. "His presence is enough". She stood up, ready to shoo Goldie away. Until, "Hey Alex, are you ready for lunch?", was heard clearer. She turned her head, hearing her mom make the statement.

Mom, you obviously know I was working on a breakthrough for mankind". She said. "it's the last week of summer. I mean, why don't you go outside and play?" A reluctant groan came from her, as she opened her side doors leading to their porch. A hot tub, sat on the left, while an entertaining and eating area was pedestaled on the right. Going down the little steps to the swing set, she quickly climbed up the ladder, and went down the slide. The presence of this factor, could lead anyone to allude the premise of her looking, "very young". Skinny was one of the optimums. Little. Much like one, who possessed the posterior of being, malnourished and underdeveloped, at one point early early on in life would look. She quickly got up, at the end of the slide, heading the direction of back in. "There." She declared. "I'm played". Going back in, she brushed past her mom, readying to go back upstairs.

"Ok, well, you're not memorizing the handbook, and Code of Conduct a 12th time". Mom had said. "But, if there's a fire drill, and the procedures are not followed through, what will happen to the Student Body then?". "Certainly not anything orderly". Alex pointed out. "There also is appendix 4 which states Discliplinary action against those in violation of the dress code". Her mom knelt down besides her stating, "No one will violate the dress code". "If they do. Don't say anything." "Truancy is no joke mom". "this insubordinate behavior may be permitted at Wilmont, or hippy dippy Palm Bay Academy, but never in the sanctums of my house". Alex walked "Title 3, Subsection B states, anyone smoking on school grounds is subject to suspension, with possible expulsion if such behavior continues". Alex's mom rolled her eyes. "There you go". She sighed. Gathering her outside materials, she went out to take a look at the yard. "No selling items on school property after school hours, gambling on school grounds can result in a 10 week suspension, and possible prosecution, animals are not permitted on school grounds, unless for other legitimate reasons,… no mixing or throwing food, gosh", Alex said reading the handbook a 13th time, "I love rules and regulations". Setting the handbook down, she went upstairs to her room to finish her problem. Everything in the house was functioning normally. Nala was yelling at Alex for not allowing her food to touch on her plate at Dinner, Alex's dad, Benjamin was coercing her into spending time with him, it was pretty normal to the naked eye.

From a certain Treehouse, a long ways away, someone was watching. Nigel Uno looked at the computer scanning data, and background information on Alex. "hmmm," he had rubbed his chin in thought. "well, this forms an interesting postulate for any derision that adults are in fact, poison". Hoagie commented no longer being silly or quirky. "Of course it does". Nigel said harshly. "We've been inducting calculations on Alexandria for 10 weeks at the rate". " Nigel observed. "what we're seeing here isn't in fact an ordinary case of Savant Syndrome". "This is a case of adoptive-receptive attachments". "Prenatal Abandonment, neglect, and some cases of abuse". "well," Hoagie mentioned. "I did notice her appearance differing from that of her parents". "Hmmmm. This could be why her IQ spiked". Abby, another KND operative who had been walking by, commented. After looking at the data herself, she went, "Yes. By like…. A lot". "Did you see this?" she looked closer. "Her IQ is at 200 right now". Hoagie had pursed his red lips. Obviously he had "freshened up" before, to go out with Abby's older sister Cree. For a mission of course. Secret agent Hoagie. He put on red lipstick. Woman. "That's weird". "usually, an IQ level, associated with multiculate brain damage, often goes on a downward parabolic direction". "leading to intellectual disability". "Yes, it is". "But we must take this matter into our own hands". Nigel stated. "Let us make this into a mission". "I say, can't we just leave Alex alone?" Abigail said. "She's got her own thing". "Let her do it". "While I normally would agree", Nigel said, "This could be an interesting experiment". "the connection between evil adults and young children". "You have to understand, Alex may want to be left alone". Hoagie stated. "Don't force her to do anything she doesn't want, for right now". "I'm with Hoagie on this one". Abby sided with Hoagie. "Alex isn't the kind of girl that just does stuff". "I'd let her be". Nigel cut in. "Alright, alright" "Although, it could land me billions". "I could get a spot in the Galactic Kids Next Door". "They are looking for seminar positions". Abby shrugged. "well, I guess if it helps". "we'll show her what KND does".

She remarked. "Yes" "hold on, I'll see which operatives are on use". "Or…" Hoagie said, curving a deceptive, grunge style 90's smile. "you could get her in our treehouse". "how would I do that?" Nigel asked. "With a little methodical planning". Hoagie said. "let's see which operative would be the best at convincing Alexandria Ross to do things". "Who is friendly and chipper with EVERYONE?". They all turned to see Numbuh 3, Kuki Sanban eating a popsicle, laughing to herself. "Kuki". They all said in unison. "She's already friends with Alexandria" "she thinks the world of her". "Alex thinks a majority of her as well". "Let's use her". They agreed. Kuki hopped over to them. "Bon appetit! What is it?". She said. "I need a favor". Numbuh 1 said. "oh, a favor?" "oh. Ok". She said walking away. "ooooooooo! I get to see my best friend in the whole world!" she squealed. "Alex", she said dreamily, almost sinking. "I love her". Indeed she did. It would help them tremendously.

Chapter 2

"Nuh, uh" "nooo!" "Get off!". Nala and Alex were fighting at the table yet again. "If you get your disgusting feet off of the chair, maybe you could eat more". "I am trying to enjoy". "Oh my gosh, Alex it doesn't matter if your food touches! It's fine!" "No, it is not!" "it is unstructured, unruly, and an incumbent of textures". "It all goes to the same place, anyway". "it's fine!". "No, it is not". "go away!". "No you go away!". "Girls, what is this about?". Mrs. Ross asked, dejectedly. "she's weird mom, she won't let her food touch!" "She keeps complaining about it!". "Well, it's what she prefers". Mrs. Ross said. "just respect it, and if you don't particularly care for it, don't eat with her". "Fine". Nala said, picking up her plate. She'd just finished eating her egg. "I don't know why you put with her". "Can't we just have the Monkey men pick her up?". "ok, Nala", Mrs. Ross's voice was on an edge. "That's enough!". She was trying to calm the situation before the fighting began. Their fights were bad. "Fine". She went over to the Home Office that was a closed in space, right by the front door, where their dad liked to do paperwork. Alex still looked at her whiteboard, nodding.

Nala pushed open the door and went in. "Hey, Alex do you want to play?". Alex still looked at her board. "Alex." Nala said annoyed. "Alex". "Do you want to play?". "You see, Nala". Alex put down her marker. "I don't **play**". "what?". Nala huffed annoyed. "I am working on a rudimentary, rough sketch portrait of the universe". "With complimentary standard ratio equations needed for opine". "playing is of the essence of failure, and subpar parenting". Alex said. "So weird". Nala huffed, annoyed. "Come on, are you playing or not?". "No". Alex said. "Fine whatever". Nala said. "well then". Alex still looked over her board. "I thought my De posto Facto would never leave". Mrs. Ross cleaned the counter, picking up a fridge certificate for STARS, a program Alex completed. She heard the doorbell ring, all the way in front. So she had to walk an extra 5 ft. Kuki Sanban stood behind the door, smiling politely. Mrs. Ross answered it, saying pretty cheesy, "oh, hello there, Kuki!" "How are you?". "wonderful, Mrs. Ross Thank you for asking. Um…". "would you like to come in, and see the house?". "I just got new add ons". "Sure yes of course, oh! These add ons are so pretty!". "anyway, I was wondering if Alex can come out and play?". "Sure". "oh, Alex…" "No, don't worry I'll find her". Kuki turned and ran the other way. Until she saw her in the office. Going up, she wrapped her in a hug. "Hi Alex!" she said excitedly. "give me a kiss"

"Hi Kuki". Alex said, Turning to hug her. Kuki had wrapped her arms around her, kissing her on the forehead in the process. Her thin lips sparkly with an apricot gloss were seen, as she looked at her. Very thin, as a split. "Alex", Kuki had said in a gentle voice, feminine in nature. "Be sure to meet us at our treehouse in a short time". "I will, although I do need to do some physics equations". "Alex" Kuki said, gently. Her squinted eyes were hidden, and her lips looked thin, as she continued to look at her, repeating the same instructive. "Meet us at our treehouse, in a short time". "You know where it is, yes?" "We would like to speak with you". "Are you able to do that?". "But, I need to solve the Beinhaur Optimum". "We know physics is important to you". Kuki said, gently still, "Although, we would like to speak to you of course this afternoon". "About what, though? I….". "Oh, well, you'll see, when you arrive". Kuki said, gently. Her lips remained pursed, as she gave instruction. "Remember to come at 2:00pm sharp". She said. "Sector V is located at Adultway St. at 1456 Birchwood ave. enter through the elevator doors". "You will then be able to speak with all of us". "Alex". "Did you understand that?", she said, airily and quickly. "Do you need me to repeat it?". "No," Alex said. "Good". She said, smiling. "Okay." "I… I don't…." "I don't want to talk to the Kids Next Door though". Alex said. "Well, we're your friends". Kuki reminded. "We're here to help you". "Help me with what?". Alex asked. "mmmm. " "Well, something of yours we've noticed you've had trouble with". Kuki said. "I don't recall ever having trouble with anything". Alex said. "I am a little behind on the Beinhaur optimum but.." the gloss on Kuki's thin lips shone, as she continued to speak. A fellow woman, a girl, acknowledging Alex. "It isn't something to be solved". "Rather it has been experienced". Kuki said, airily and quickly, in a thorough manner. "You've had difficulties your entire life due to it". "Due to….. My….. inability to numerically calculate". "Alex" Kuki said again, in an airy voice. "Don't be naive, Alex". "You should have some knowledge as to why". "Alex, oh Alex". Kuki said softly. She sat on her knees, turning her head with a dissatisfied look on her face. "Oh, Alex". "Hmmm". She closed her lips looking on as she spoke to her, "Bestest friend in the universe". " "well, rather, meet us in Sector V at 2 pm sharp". She informed. "Wait, hold on". Alex continued. "What do you all know about me?" "oh, well, that you're an amazing best friend, and Rainbow Monkey princess, like me". Kuki said, happily. As if she were trying to cover something up. "But, you'll know once we ask you". Kuki assured. "Meet us, " Kuki shh'ed Alex softly as Alex was becoming hysterical, nervous about what Kuki was entailing by giving these instructions. "Meet us in Sector V at 2pm sharp, Alex". Kuki repeated. "You know where we're located". Alex nodded. "Cool!" kuki clapped her hands. Then hugging Alex. "well, then". She said, pursing her lips. "See you there".

Alex gathered her things, and headed out the door. A "shining star" shirt was worn as she walked out, looking for this Sector V treehouse. "Um….. ok" she said apprehensively. "I… I don't even know the KND that well". "Why would they want to talk to me?" "I...I don't know". She said. Kuki met her outside of their treehouse. "So, are you ready to meet our friends?". She asked. "I already know most of everyone". Alex said hesitantly. "Aside from Wally". "Oh, well, no one really knows him, that well". Kuki said, quickly. "Although he is very special". "Wait, are you dating him now, or…?" Alex asked picking up her head. She looked very tiny and unsure. Much like an underdeveloped 6 year old would look. "Mmm hmm". Kuki nodded, sighing. "He is great". "We are very much in love". She said gently. "Is there anyone special in your life, Alex?". She asked, with a cheery tone returning to its rightful spot. "Well, I have my parents, and my sister". She replied. "I.. also have my friends". "Mm hmm. Oh well, " Kuki turned her head. "I thought there'd be a boyfriend in that list, somewhere". "Are you thinking of loving anyone, in the near future?". "No. i'm going to try and pursue new methods in research". "Expansion of knowledge is what I strive for". Alex said. "Hmmm". Kuki said thoughtfully. "So, you don't love anyone right now?". "No." Alex said. "I' am never going to". "Well, your mind might change over time". "You may meet that special someone". Kuki said, sighing longingly. "I love Wally". "He's amazing". "I just love how his hair is just below his eyes, and how his dimples go up and down when he laughs". "I don't really know him that well". Alex said.

"Mmmm, those aren't the qualities you should look for in a boy". Kuki reminded her. As another certain Woman they spent time with, hailing from Nowhere, (Kansas) Muriel Bagge told them. "He should be strong willed, thoughtful and considerate of your time". "Well, Wally isn't perfect". "I've certainly had to tell him to stop being a slob, and share with others more, but, he is a great person that I will continue to love no matter what". "You have to have faith in those you love". "No one is perfect, but they are perfect, as they are". "With a little correction from you," Kuki continued, "You both will live, and grow together". "Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Alex said. "Don't be one of those girls who believes loving someone is the most important thing". "Remember to make yourself happy first". "A woman is as strong as she is happy". "That, and boys are below any equivalence". Alex added. " Yes, and below Rationale". Kuki said, walking. "I don't know, if you wanted to ask, I… I like my mom and my sister". "I feel like my mom is the only one that understands me, and I don't know, if I want to be left alone, she leaves me alone". "I like my sister because she's the one I grew up with". Alex stated. "That's cool!". Kuki said. "I love my sister, and my mom too!". That and there was the given that the two families had spent a day together not too long ago. Girls day, at a spa.

"So, what're your in thoughts on dualism?" Alex asked. Yes, it was a pretty random inquiry at a time where two girls were walking around, playing outside; a non sequitur at a sweet spot. "Alex" she said softly. "Dualism is the idea of two oppositional forces always in adversity with one another". "The idea of your energy, balance, and positive aura, being in competition with an opposing, negative force". "It is Dao and it is believed to be in balance". Her thin glossed lips closed once again. "Cool, isn't it?". One couldn't help but accurately portray a stout late 90's, early 2000's, Millennial, notably Asian, bent on the haunting, dim lit, chique nature of adulthood, of a depressing mount, that one would favor as "grown up", when in actuality it was dark, and "edgy". It was unusual for Kuki to wear lip gloss. Even if she was more feminine in nature, she never wore jewelry or makeup, (rarely). Abby usually dressed much more "girly" in nature. She also had bigger thicker lips. It was weird. "Yes, I suppose it is". Alex said.

The treehouse looked pretty standard, like what a normal treehouse would look like, as they got ready to climb up. "Well, we're here". Kuki pressed a button to reveal a red, dimly lit elevator. The elevator looked chic, as two silver industrial sized doors opened to reveal a glass floor. Alex looked around nervously, as the wide elevator went up to Sector V's headquarters. Up there, 5 kids all with a plain, serious look on their faces glanced at Alex, studying her. "Well, hey there how are you?" the African American girl asked, happily. "I'm doing just fine, thank you". "I already woke up at 7am this morning to disseminate the Beinhaur optimum and it's going quite nicely… except my calculations seem to be a bit off". Alex said. "The what…?" "The Beinhaur Optimum, it's a new way of looking at magnetic thrust". "Mmmmm." She nodded understandingly. "Cool beans. Well, I'm Abby". She reached over, hugging Alex. "mmmm. That's a cute shirt". She said. "Yes, my mom bought this for me". "Oh, well it certainly looks sparkly". Abby commented. "Mmmm. is that usually what you like to wear?". "Yes, although it emits no bravado". Alex said. "Hmmmmmm". Observantly Abby looked up and down, studying her in a way. Big footsteps were heard coming down the hall. "Well hey, that looks adorable on you". Tiny Alex turned around, her big eyes were seen as a puzzled look of naivety widened on her face. Hoagie, in full goggles, turquoise shirt, and gloves was seen. "You're quite a superstar in that shirt". He chuckled. Everyone else gave him a flat look. "I admit that was quite flattering". Kuki said. "I do admire your perseverant spirit". Alex said. "But the joke did not go well". "My name's Alex. what's yours?". "Hoagie". "Pleased to meet ya". She went to shake his hand, but he pulled her arms. "Get in here, I'm a hugger". With that, he pulled her into his portly stomach. "Mmmmmm". "You're pretty thin". "Yes. my mom and I are getting it looked at by my local Pediatrician. We think it may have something to do with an iron deficiency, or a low sugar content". "Either, way blood tests administered through Quest outpatient facilities are still determining the cause". "Mmmmm. You usually get your blood taken?". Hoagie asked. "Yes, monthly, although I despise of needles". "Mmmmm". Hoagie said, nodding.

"I hate needles too". He said gently. "I usually hate going to the doctor's for shots". "If there's a lollipop waiting for me at the end, I'm all for it". He said. "The sugar content in an average lollipop is way too high". Alex said. "They're also a safety hazard". "Safety hazard?" Hoagie continued working on the gravity compensator. "Lollipops are delicious". The two talked and ribbed at each other, each operative welcoming Alexandria in their own special way. Even Wally had brought out the hamsters, for Alex to hold, and pet. "Hmmm, surprising". A shadowy figure had said. Nigel spoke to Kuki individually, outside of the treehouse. "Yes, yes", was what was faintly heard as the two colluded. "Keep being a direct influence on her, yes, share the Rainbow Monkey with her, and…." before he had left, he'd remembered one last thing, "Invite her to dinner". Kuki nodded understandingly, aware of what her mission was.

Chapter 3.

"Are you ready, Alex?". Her dad asked. While Alex laid on the couch. She had caught a bad cold, along with sore throat, and had been coughing all day. Her big eyes, usually surrounded by pale, were red as she looked up. Only her eyes were shown, as the rest of her hid behind a big pillow. "I.. I hope so". She coughed into her pillow. "I…. I.". "Here, sweetheart. Here's some more syrup". Her mom gave her a little cup to drink from. The sound of coughing, was muffled as she hid behind the big pillow. Her, "Girls are an inspiration to the world", T-shirt was seen as the blanket fell off of her back. "Here you go, you've got it?". She asked, as Alex took a drink, making a face as she did so. "Yes, indubitably". Alex said, laying back down. Her mom chuckled a little, as she went away. Looking back at her daughter, who was sitting up at this point, Mrs. Ross acknowledged her husband.

"I don't know, maybe I should call Mrs. Sanban, tell her it isn't such a good idea, if Alex goes on". "Alex wants to see her friend, I suppose, it's not that bad". Mr. Ross said. "Not that, ba…. She's sick, Mark!". "Yes, yes. Yes. She will not go. Although, she has been waiting for this special friendship dinner for a while now". "Alex should not go. She's sick. I'm sure she's too tired to move!". "Mom, dad". Alex walked toward them, slowly. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" her mom bent down to feel her forehead. "I.. I'm ok". "I want to go see Kuki". "Oh, well, I don't know if that's such a good idea". "You don't feel so well, either". "Why not go lay down?". "I can't". Alex protested. "I want to go see Kuki". "I want Kuki". "Maybe the friendship dinner can wait". Her mom said. "But, I want to go the friendship dinner". "I don't want to lose my deposit". "You won't lose any deposit" her mom said. "Let's get you upstairs, baby". "No, mom". Alex came away from the hug. "I'm ok. I want to go to the Friendship Dinner". "Kuki and I have been planning it for months now". "Can I please go?". "I'm fine". "I'm doing better already". "I'm not coughing, see?". "Please, mom?". She asked. "Fine, but no raw fish". Mrs. Ross said. "Ok" . she said, going upstairs to get dressed. "Well, that's weird". Her dad said. "Usually she's never sick". "A healthy girl all around".

"Mmmmmmm, " a certain agent from a certain treehouse said. Hoagie, sat back analyzing a data stream. "She never should get sick". "Her immune levels are normal, her blood is normal, and her iron levels are amazing". "Her immune system is the strongest i've seen, ever". "Yes?" Nigel inquired, turning his chair around. "It seems the only thing affected by the washout, was her…. Intelligence level". "The kicked IQ, is a result of restructure caused by brain damage". "Hmmmm". "Well, she is advanced". Hoagie put his computer mouse down. "She's healthy, she's intelligent, she's skilled in a variety of areas". "There's no reason why she shouldn't be liked". He smiled. "Well, she is talented". "And smart, and funny, and kind". "She's beautiful". Kuki said dreamily, putting on her coat. "Remember the assignment". Nigel snapped. The two of them looked over. "Yes, of course," Kuki became serious. "Although, she is…. Amazing". She giggled happily, thinking of the two of them backpacking through Europe together. Or her blowing on her face, when she was sick. "Numbuh 3". Nigel said, zeroing in. "gather information". "Right yes". She said, seriously. She had known her assignment was to analyze Alex for undercover purposes. Instead of skipping happily, and wobbly, as if she'd just seen a Rainbow Monkey, she walked with haste to the "restaurant". Rubbing his chin, thoughtfully, he'd said, "never sick, hmm?" "Perchance". He nodded, responding to himself. His lip came up to a corner of his mouth as he kept analyzing the information on her.

"This is the place". Mr, Ross said, parking the car. "Yes, it is". Alex said weakly, as she climbed out. "Where I'll meet Kuki". Alexandria said. "Alright, now,". He turned around, to see Alex half asleep in the back seat. "Here is your medicine, take it every 15 minutes". He said, ensuring she heard. "Ok". she said, lifting her head. "I'll pick you up around 8". He stated. "Please be here. You have a head cold, and need to be home". He said. "Ok, dad". She said. "Why don't I walk you in?" he asked. "Ok". Alex groaned, picking herself up to walk. It was a rainy evening as the restaurant sat perched at the end of the street. The two of them walked into where the lobby was, and they met Kuki.

"Hi there, Kuki! How are you, dear?". Mr. Ross asked. There she stood, her oversized green sweater, and black leggings. Instead of her usual bubbly self, who had skidded across the playground, pulling Alex's arm, glad to see her, Kuki seemed much more serious than usual. Well, chique. "Mmmmm, doing fine Mr. Ross, how are you?". Taken aback by this, Mr. Ross stood, stuttering, still maintaining his composure. "Good, good, so," he filled her in on details. "This is Pyridoxine". She should take this every 30-45 minutes". "Be sure she has this with a thin fluid". "This will help her coughing". Nodding, Kuki acknowledged him. "Mmmm, yes sir". "I will also make sure she has her milk". "I'm sure that will help with immune strength, and development, along with prenatal growth and awareness of neonatal bonding". She said. Mr. Ross stood stunned. All this, serious reciting of information, from Kuki no less, with no giggling, or laughing, or mentioning of Rainbow Monkeys whatsoever, was absurd.  
"Um….. yes, certainly". "Do that". He said. "Also pickup is at 8, so,... Be ready". He reminded. "Mmmm, yes" Kuki said. "Should I also watch her raw fish, and chicken intake?" "she should watch for harmful substances in her meal". "Also can her medicine be taken with milk?". "Sure". "Yes". Mr. Ross said. "Watch her blood too". "Nothing that will have us fail a blood test at Quest Diagnostics". "Ok". Kuki said. "Bye dad". Alex said. "Bye, sweetheart. Have a good time". Mr. Ross said. "Bye Mr. Ross". Kuki waved. "See you later". With that, Mr. Ross left.

"I've been sick all day". Alex said. "So, I woke up this morning, I couldn't get out of bed, it was a nightmare". She said. But to no avail, Kuki walked away, looking at her phone. Her thin lips glossed red. "Mmmm" she said, pushing a button on the elevator. She then walked away, saying nothing to Alexandria. With the dim light present, Alex could easily see she was alone in the elevator. She sat cross legged on the floor before realizing she was alone.

"Kuki" she said a couple times. "Kuki" she said again. No answer. "She might be in the corner". She assumed, as she looked over by the double doors. No one there. "Um… Kuki" she said again. "Kuki". Worried, she pressed the button on the elevator. "Come on, now" she said, worriedly. "Come on, please". "Please". She said. She pressed the button again. A light flashed. "Please say a command". A soft, robotic, girly voice said. "I want to go up". Alex said, "I want to go up". "Access… granted". The voice said. The elevator went dark, as Alex looked around, now worried sick. Coughing, she looked, trying to at least feel out where she was. "Kuki", she sounded a bit worried now. A dim yellow light shone ahead. The light blinked, on and off slowly. "Oh, a light.". Alex said. "Well, why is that there?". The robotic, automated voice, began speaking, slowly, in a manner they figured she would follow. "Directive". The voice said, slowly. Alex turned her head. "Um… what?". She asked. "Directive". The voice said again. "Directive" . the light became slower. "Directive". The voice said again. "Directive". "Directive". "Directive". "Directive". Very slowly. Only gradually did the light, move, blink, quicker. "Directive". The voice said again. "Directive". Alex turned around, coughing again, looking up at the top of the steel doors. She was alone in that wide area. "Directive". The soft robotic voice, a feminine voice said again. "Directive". She looked up. Her fingers were again, in her mouth.

She certainly did look to be an underdeveloped 7 year old girl, whose pale face, and big eyes, with nothing but pale skin around them, and bags, were red due to head cold. She did look to be someone who had gotten a rough start from the very beginning. She was very thin, although she ate relatively healthy. Her ribcage almost showed, although thankfully, she gained more weight due to the new diet her, and her family followed, set by the pediatrician. She turned around, with a puzzled look on her face, noising as she did so. "Directive". The voice said. With its monotone clarity, and its flat repertoire, it analyzed Alex, thoroughly, coldly. As if it had known things, about her, and her backstory, where she came from, who she was, who she was set to become, according to statistics. "Directive" the voice said, again. A warm feminine voice, reassuring her it would be ok. "Directive" the voice said. "Dir-ect-ive". The light became quicker and quicker, until, another netting material came about, scanning the room, with Alex in it. "Alexandria Ross" another automated voice came in. A hologram of Kuki Sanban appeared. She was back finally. In a serious manner, she crossed her legs, sitting down, acknowledging, looking over at Alexandria when she spoke.

"Hello, Alexandria". "Yes, we know who you are". "Rest assured, your secrets are safe with us". "Please keep in mind, this information will remain confidential, unless consent is relayed". "Your information can be used for further therapeutic uses, or for other Kids Next Door operatives". She said, mechanically, pausing after "door". "Alexandria Ross", "Born: May 15th, 1999". "Hair color: brown. Eye color: brown. Weight: 98 pounds. Height: 4'9in. Blood type: o negative. I.Q. level: 201. Above average.". "Adopted by Kick and Reefer Madness. Because of heavy trauma, neglect, and abuse, Alexandria...Ross was removed from the premises by Protective Services". "Alexandria eventually was adopted by parents: Don, and… Luau Rockstar". "Due to heavy neglect, and abuse, Alexandria has been traumatized". "Due to little or no prenatal care, and nutrition, Alex has developed low immunal tolerance for blood shifting". "Adopted by...current parents, Diane and Mark Ross, Alexandria has underwent multiple surgeries, and treatment plans for her disorders caused by lack of nutrition". "Due to shifting of fluids, and rewiring of endings located in amygdala, caused by brain damage, Alexandria has suffered from intellectual disability". "Therefore, making her IQ, gifted". Kuki still spoke. Folding her hands as she did so. "Due to this, we have seen her progress tremendously, throughout the years". "However, rapidly we have seen a steady inclination of course in several areas". "Functioning, and engagement, are low to minimal". "Others are steady to none". A harshness was heard in her voice. Then returning to its normal soft, airy stream. "Alex", "you are not diseased". "There's nothing wrong with you". She said in a soft motherly voice. "You are amazing". "You are incredible". "There's no one like you". "I love you". "However, for purposes alluding to the strength of the Kids Next Door, operatives Research Sect, we need your strength in numbers". "Alexandria". She said. "You of course should be grateful of your intellect". "Not many people of your factor are lucky". "They don't have high IQ's". "They have been discovered in prisons, and are likely to have low survival rate". "But you still survive". "You're still here". "You can still do great things". Kuki said. Her lips, her red, cherry, yet shiny tight, thin lips were seen again, as they closed. "Or, you can remain at your position, and do remedial work, getting remedial pay". "It's your choice,... Alex". She said, softly. "Think about it". Before the screen went off. The lights on the elevator returned to normal, as Alex still wondered what the heck happened. A Rainbow Monkey doll spoke robotically. "Voice key incorrect". It said. "Um…." "I

don't… I…" "Voice key incorrect". The Rainbow Monkey repeated. Nervously, and shaking at this point, Alex pressed the elevator button again. "Going up" an automatic voice stated. The doors opened revealing Kuki speaking through a headset. "... and thank you for choosing Kids Next Door operating service please touch base with us soon". "Don't be pensive, or equivocal". She said airily. Turning around, she glanced to see Alex there. "Oh, la la la la la la la la!". She sang innocently. "Um.. Kuki," she asked. "Oh, um…. Yes, Alex?". She asked. "Um…. so, uh….. You're not going to believe what happened…. You know, back, back at the elevator". She said. "So, I noticed you weren't there, so I looked for you, but, you were gone. Then, I tried to go up the elevator, but, this weird voice, and this hologram, came to me and,... It…. I… I..". "I….". Kuki smiled, staring at her. She pushed a button beside her. "Wait so,..." Kuki still smiled. "That was… you… you?". That seems valid? Sure, yes, valid". Alex tried to put together what happened. "Ok, just making.. Sure". "Mmmmm". Kuki said, smiling. "For someone so smart, it took a while, didn't it?" "that was Earth-shattering". She said, walking away, curvaceously, in a professional, sleek manner. Then, as if to revert modes instantly, from sleek, intelligent, brash scientist, to immature little girl, she jumped up and down, excitedly. "Come on, Bestest friend!" "Let's go get some dinner!" "Sushi!" she exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. As if there was an immediate shift in mood. They walked off, Alex asking, "what the….. What on Earth was that?". But, heh. That was just the tip of what was in store for her.

Chapter 4

A swimming hole. That was what it was. A regular swimming hole, out behind Abigail's house. All the kids went there in the summer. There had even been a few times, she and Kuki, went there. Yep, the mysterious swimming hole. This rainy, and stormy night, no exception to anything that had been heard about it. Trying desperately to keep her head up, and concentrate on her book on Physics, Alex kept thinking, "what was that… that, just happened?". Over, and over, through constant rumination, and replaying, she thought, "Kuki? a… smart, educated….. Well spoken….. But….. Rainbow Monkeys, and, and, princesses, tea parties… swimming in the pool… but….". "Not just intelligent, Medical Expert, Girl scout, Advanced Placement intelligent". It was fair to interpret the archetypical girl from Kuki. while happy-go-lucky was a front put on for gregarious reasons, the sharp, successful, insightful girl was what displayed a forefront of "need" from feminists. Any girl that was deemed successful, was intelligent, highly successful, and "girly", when certain basic wants arise, was a true, "girl". "Anything else, Lesbiansim, a man", In that aspect. Usually, it was a demeaning term. "Perhaps I'm wrong". Alex thought. "Maybe, it's simpler than thought". Although, Kuki was in Girl Scouts. That, she was not wrong, and hallucinating about. "But, if she is so intelligent, and, archetypical, why…. Why does she put on a playful front?". Alex wondered. "Perhaps probably to minimize indirect insult on someone, or… perhaps to recognize with one form of the archetypical girl". "I don't know".

All this theorizing, and thinking about a "true girl", was giving Alex a headache, on top of configuring what just happened that night. Coughing and sneezing, she wiped rainwater off of her Physics book. Reading about Physics was relaxing to her. Because it was a relaxing, down kind of day, she read Newton's laws. Thunder kept booming above, and the rain came harder, and at an angle. All this wondering, and wandering led Alex to the grand ol' swamp, almost similar to what a certain sneaky, Fox would make Cajun in, known as the watering hole. It was a place where **young children **would swim. A froggie landed on her foot, ribbiting as it did so. "No, get off!" she said, startled. Her foot went over a large stick. "Wait, wait, wait, no!" "Hold on!" she screamed, as she slipped, landing downward in the mud. Struggling, she pulled herself up, at an attempt, only for a big burst of water, to send her flying downward, toward the hole itself. "Wait, wait, wait, pfft!" "haa! Haa! Haa!". She struggled to keep her head above. As she could not swim. "No, no, no!" "purrm!" "rrrrrrrrrrrr", she tried lifting her head, although she wasn't headed for the swamp at all, she was heading for a current. A flash flood occured due to the storm. "No, no, no!" "rrrrrrr rrr rr!". The water jerked her back and forth, to and fro, as she struggled to keep her head above. Hoisting her foot over a log, she managed to somehow get a raft out of it. Steering quickly, she avoided a large rock, where a current was jetting downstream. Turning her raft sideways, she attempted to turn around. A huge burst of water came through smacking her in the face, and sending her down the current itself. Looking around, jerking quickly, she knew her log was gone at this point. The water threw her around, as a fresh sweep sent her flying backwards, rapidly. Struggling, she tried going up, up, but the current kept pressing her down. She knew for sure she would drown at this point.

Moving her arms rapidly, she had made some particular motion to go up, but, to no avail. Still glancing around quickly, she had found a large leaf. Using this, as her chute, she let a burst of bubbles rush up toward her as she made her way to the surface. Rushing…. Rushing…. Rushing. "Rushing, rushing". Was all she had thought as the burst sent her flying upward. Her mind was racing. With visions flashing by ever so quickly. The restaurant, which indeed was not so much, as it was a test subject holding cell. The robotic Rainbow monkey, the dim light, the kids she had met a couple days before, she had been hanging out with. Yes, they were nice enough, but, she had always known something was up with them, something odd. The kids all stood around, staring at her, analyzing her. "But why?" was her question. Even more importantly, "What have they gotten her into?".

Visions still went by rapidly. As her mind flashed quickly, she had seen many things. The restaurant, the robotic Rainbow Monkey, the dim light, and finally her mind landed on Kuki. the happy, humming, innocent girl who had always wanted to play with her. Who had spoken in a soft voice to her. This particular vision, by Alexandria, had her focused, on Kuki, her face, and her lips. Her glossed, apricot thin lips. Gentle Kuki, with a whirlwind behind her. The final vision Alex had in mind consisted of Kuki, and her lips, her thin, glossed lips. A gentle, bright, happy, girl, woman acknowledging her.

Rushing, rushing, rushing, until,... "prfff! Fwo ha!". "Oh my god!". Alex said, out of breath and scared. "Hugh! Hugh! Hugh!". breathing heavily, and nervously she tried keeping her head above the water before another burst of water, a microburst, smacked her in the face, sending her downward near another rush of bubbles. Struggling quickly, she flailed her arms about, nervously looking to and from. Looking up however, she saw a slit of light. Flailing about, her plan was to go up toward the slit of light. This would only be achieved however, through constant… jerking of her arms. Swinging wildly, she pushed herself up, up, up until the light got closer and closer. Pulling her arm up and over, she pushed up toward the light, until it got closer. "I can make it!" "I can make it!" "I can make it!". Alex thought as she swam up. Water crowded her face as she struggled up. Pushing her face upward, her cheeks puffed out, and her eyes, her big eyes, were wide, helpless and alert with constant fear, and struggle. "Fmmmmm! Grmmmm! Mmmmmmmmm! (muffle) mmmmmmm grmmmm!". She got pushed more under, as she clenched, and released, with frustration, fear and pain. "I've got to go up, I've got to go up!". She thought, as she struggled, constantly. "Up, up, up!" "Please!". "I'm almost there!". She thought.

"Almost, almost, almost!". "I've got it, I think I've got it, I'm there". She sighed, relieved. "Well, that was frightening". "Wait, hold on". She felt, herself, going downward for some reason. Something was pulling her ankles down. Try as she might, she could not go anywhere. She was sinking! "Oh no! No, no, no, no! Prmm! Prmm mmmmm!". She had flailed her arms, she had pushed up, she had even pushed up entirely, but she was going nowhere. Weak and worn from being sick that day was no help, and she felt paralyzed now that she had used up all of her strength from trying to get out of the water. She couldn't swim, and how was she going to reach the top if her ankles were injured? Remaining suspended there, she had felt herself sinking even lower. She knew this was her end. She wasn't getting out of this one. She had always thought about the ultimate postulate, and where she would end up, afterwards, but she didn't expect her way out, to consist of her drowning 5 ft below water. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes, and tried not to think of Kuki, and those creepy kids next door. Although, as if by some answer to her question, a guiding principle to her prayer, she felt a rush of water near her face. Opening her eyes, she saw bubbles, powerful bubbles blowing by her. Then, opening, and widening her eyes quickly, she glanced around, seeing an opportunity to burst up. Looking left and right, she found her old leaf, floating by her as it only left her side for part of the storm. What luck! Luck was something she had never encountered on a regular basis. Grabbing her leaf, she hoisted it above her small head, and used it as a chute as the bubbles blew her upward.

"Yes!" she thought. Rushing, rushing, rushing upward again. She had rushed speedily upwards until she had reached the surface. "Plweeeeeeewwwwww!" she spat out water, hastily. Looking around, she had struggled quickly until she had found her log. Hoisting herself on it, she got away from the current. "Oh my!" she screamed, upset. "Oh my! Oh my lord!" she began crying. "That was close!". "I don't know what to do!". She cried. "Oh!, no!". "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!". She cried. "Oh Kuki, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?". She then sat there, and actually, started… crying. Strangely enough, Alex had never gotten terribly emotional like that, on a daily basis… or ever. She was in trouble, albeit, although crying. The log continued floating along with her on it, until it hit a rock. It was a large underground rock that jammed the big log, and prevented it from going anywhere. Looking up, Alex saw the log stuck on that rock. Nervously, she glanced around, looking for a way out. Bursts of water would rush in, and push Alex off of the log. "Plrrmmmmmm!" "this cannot be happening again!". She said, frustrated. "No!". "Plrm!" another quick burst forced her under. "(pant) (pant)". "This isn't funny!" she yelled. "Gosh!". Forcing her head up, she saw a calm patch of water ahead. Calm? That was good to hear. "Oh, boy, oh dude!". She said, heaving dry spells of air. "I have to get out of here". "I hate this!". "Way too athletic for me!". She snapped, finding a rock to sit on. "Gosh darn it!". "It's a good thing the end is in sight!". Yeah, right. The water seemed to flow out, although, not continue. Almost as if it were a….. Waterfall". Looking over at it, Alex turned her head, screaming. Wading in the water, she attempted to swim to the clear other side. Yeah, right. A clap of thunder, and heavy rain poured all of the patch of calm water, sending a rip current in. struggling continually, Alex swam up, but the current had her. Plunging her under, she had been jerked, kicked, and tossed around, avoiding a rock, she felt herself fly forward. "Prmm!". She screamed, being tossed to the side. The current jerked her under, forcing her downward. No Nala to help her, no mom, no dad, no Kuki. there was no one that could help her. Hell, she couldn't even rely on her own strength to get her out. The force of chaos, the force of pain, the force of others inconveniencing her, the force of her own weakness, even the force of nature was too much for her to bear.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. No, she was supposed to expand her friendship with Kuki, she was supposed to play with her, learn with her, and hang out with her sister. She was supposed to do that with all of the KND in fact. Life, life, nature had its own plans however. By ravaging, by inconveniencing, and by holding Kuki to reveal a suspicious whim of herself. What was the KND going to do with her? Who was Kuki? Why was she being inconvenienced? Alex was in deep. She was in deep, and she had to make it to the surface, before the pressure became too much. Alex struggled, and flailed, and even pushed as hard as she could, but the current was too strong. More, and more she sank, and more the water, with it's forceful deceitful nature tossed her, and subjected her to twigs. Giving up, she closed her eyes. She had now let the current joss her along, as she helplessly went with it. In fact, she enjoyed it.

This inconvenience, the rue of time, and the amount of space jossed along, and wasted out, she happily went with. She even imagined her fate, and her wildest dream come true, an exit involving the freaking flash flood caused by a storm, that made her drown. Going with it, she had closed her eyes, knowing this subpar month, this week, and this crummy life, was going to end. She didn't care at all. The storm violently went on, raging, yelling and screaming, much like Kathy McGinnis did, when one would finally seize a moment of peace. But each time, Alex found a branch or a twig, the current would get stronger, eventually encompassing her to just go with it. Eventually, the storm would be over, and she would be out, with it. Closing her eyes, she let fate take reign. Thank you to exploring, Thanks to being wise, and thanks to those odd kids next door. They had gotten her into a mess beyond epic proportions. The best thing to do now, was to just go with it.

Chapter 5.

In the middle of the night, someone usually grabs a bag of Sprinkle Puff donuts if they're hungry, or drools in their sleep. (Wally). Some people make feminine soft noises when they sleep, and dream about Boyz To Men Singers. (Abby). And some like to run on their wheel. (The Hamsters). The HND. the middle of the night is a grand ol' time for some, but for many, it isn't exactly grand ol. A knock was heard at the door of a big mansion. The mansion belonging to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. A girl of blonde with a ponytail answered. "Hello". She said, in a eery, eel like voice. Her pink lip gloss was seen a bit on her pink thin lips. "Is there an issue?". "What would you like?". "Yes, yes". "I'd like to know where my daughter is?".

"Is it possible you know her from school, or you work with her, or?". "I'm sorry, I just need to know where my daughter is…!". "Ma'am ma'am". The girl said airily, yet quickly, "please do not take issue, we will find your daughter immediately". "We will find your daughter, immediately". Mrs. Ross focused on the girl's thin lips, as they moved when she talked quickly. "I need to know where she is". "Her name is Alexandria Ross". "She's about ye high, wears sparkly pink shirts, brown hair, brown eyes, she's a genius…". Mrs. Ross said quickly, panting as she did so. "Where is she?". "Please come in, ma'am". The girl smiled evilly. "We will help you". The girl closed the door as Mrs. Ross came in. "I'll put on some tea". The girl hissed. "Oh..ok, but you'd better tell me where she is!". "You see, she's very smart, although she can lose her way sometimes". "She's great, she is, but she needs to be watched, and she can wander off, she….". "Please sit down". The girl said, offering Mrs. Ross a plush seat by a glass table, where beautiful items of glint shone in the dim light. A portrait of a silhouette man hung above them. Eventually, the girl returned with a tea tray, and two cups.

"Cream of sugar?". She offered, as she poured tea into their cups. "No, no thank you". Mrs. Ross said. "I'll be up all night". "Oh yesss". The Delightful Child said eerily. "It is wonderful having you here". "A pleasure". "Now, what is this about your daughter?". "She… she went out with her friend, I think, I don't know, Kuki Sanban, and I haven't seen her since". "Now, I think she might've went and slept over, but I specifically remember my husband going to pick them up". The Delightful turned her head, all the way around, creepily, in a 180" degree fashion. "Oh, Sanban?". She said, in an eelish manner. "Well, she certainly is a clueless girl". She said. "Perhaps your daughter…. Has heavily relied on the bovine, impudent manner of…. Sanban". She said. "And has taken a wrong turn". The girl poured more tea in Mrs. Ross's cup. "I don't think so". Mrs. Ross said. "I trust Kuki". "Do you?". The girl asked, eelish. "Yes, well, she has um… certainly taught my daughter the importance of being a strong, independent, cheery, friendly,...". The way the Delightful stared at Mrs. Ross almost felt as if she was looking into her soul. "I'm sorry, what exactly are you implying?". "Are you saying Kuki is trying to hurt my daughter?". "And, let's be honest. Kuki? Really? She carries ladybugs out of the house in a paper cup". The Delightful kept staring at Mrs. Ross. Those cold, blue, icy eyes staring into Mrs. Ross's soul.

"Besides, Kuki and Alex are bestest friends in the universe, and Rainbow Monkey princesses….". "Girls rule the world…". "What?!" Mrs. Ross shot. "What?!". "Why do you keep staring at me like that?!". "What on Earth…. What the heck are you implying here?!". "Do you trust Sanban?". The girl asked. "I do". Mrs. Ross replied. "I really do!". "She has the clearance to be around my daughter anytime…". "Oh do you?". The Delightful sipped her tea. "Yep". "More than I would trust you". Mrs. Ross put her tea down. Getting a sugar cube, she figured she was going to be up all night worrying, it didn't make a difference now. "This is really good". Mrs. Ross said, putting her cup down. "You trust Sanban". The Delightful said. "Yes". Mrs. Ross said. "You're already captioning the obvious". "It's starting to make me mad". "Especially given her…. Status". "What do you mean?". Mrs. Ross growled. "She has low status". "With what?" "What are you talking about?". Mrs. Ross asked. "An Agency". The girl said, in a deep, eely, slimey voice. "What? Look, I hate to be rude, but, it's late. It is 2am, and I have been searching for my daughter for 3 hours!". "I'm getting nowhere!". "I like you, thank you for trying to help but, I have to go!". She gathered her purse, and things before the Delightful appeared in front of her. "Mrs. Ross, you understand you are overwhelmed, aren't you?". "Sit back down". She said, airily and quickly. "Sit back down". Agreeing Mrs. Ross, sat down. "What do you mean, I can't trust Kuki?". Mrs. Ross said. "She's part of an elite organization designed to do fundamental research on Alexandria". "They wish to "help" her". The girl said. "Kuki has been ranked 3rd overall in this Division, and is in lead with the research and Diversionary tactics involved with poaching Alexandria, your daughter". "What organization?". Mrs. Ross asked. The girl's icy eyes fired, "the Kids Next Door". "The…. Kids Next Door?". Mrs. Ross asked, shocked. "Yes, they". The girl said. "A global organization bent on the rebellion of children against adults, and authority figures". "Such as yourself". The Delightful said. "But… Alex…. And Kuki…..". "What are they….. Going to do?". Mrs. Ross asked worried. "They will do research and experiment on her".

"Until they find the cause of her…. Pain". Mrs. Ross sat back, worried. "But, I can't believe…. She….. would…". "Now, there is a solution to this". The Delightful said, pulling something out of her pocket. "What is that?". Mrs. Ross asked. "This is a homing device". "It will automatically locate Alexandria anywhere in the world, located in Kids Next Door parameter, with this… button". The Delightful said, showing Mrs. Ross. "so, I just….. Tap this, and I… find my daughter?". Mrs. Ross asked. The Delightful nodded. "Just so". More tea had been offered, but Mrs. Ross didn't take any. She couldn't drink any, as she still tried to grasp the new info that had been relayed to her about Kuki. her, a secret agent? How? It looked like everyone was roped into trouble here, at 2 am.

Chapter 6

"Hrrrrm". "Hrrrrrm". Alex tossed and turned. Normal for sleep. Until a haunting vision, a glance, of a club being swung at her head, startled Alex awake. Sweating, and shivering, she sat up straight. Looking around, she saw she was not in her room, as she usually was. Cold surrounded her, as she shivered. Although darkness brought a pretty bad feel. Yawning, she was happy she escaped the first part. Her and sleep had a strained relationship. Each time she did, she woke up feeling anxious, worried, and in a cold sweat. She often breathed heavily, when she woke up, and only slept for 2 hours, if not five minutes, thanks to those haunting, innate stressors embedded in her since due to a bad beginning. Now, she woke up, looking around. The cold surrounded, as water drip, drip, dripped from above. Giant stalagmites were there as she looked, intently. It was a cave. Wandering around, she attempted to find her way out, nope. Looking around, she nervously tripped on a piece of rock, ice, what was it, and slipped backwards. Getting up, she saw dim lights, long strips of light, on a pathway, hold on, like a runway! Leading up to a large, supercomputer lit by a giant screen.

A swivel chair sat waiting for her, behind the computer, as she made her soaking wet way over. Sitting down, she typed her name. The computer screen though read, "Invalid". Trying again, she entered her mom's name. A name she knew, and trusted. Nothing either. Going over, she then typed, Sector V into the computer. The screen then read, "welcome", out loud. There she found statistics and profiles on all the kids she had met a couple days ago! For Kuki, it was that yes she was Asian, from Japan originally, and loved Rainbow Monkeys. Although when reading IQ level, it had said,161. Gladly enough. Her theories were spot on. She did put on a front. When reading Wally's info, it had said he was from Australia, although he had a low IQ of 109. Could explain why he didn't spell her name. Abby was an Honors Student? Ok. but why was she leader? Where was Nigel? The boy she had met there last month. Why wasn't he on the Kids Next Door profiling page? Hitting a link, she saw a picture of him. Bald yes, but with a tab that read Galactic Kids Next Door seminar. What was that about? When did he become part of? Hitting the "Galactic" tab, she read the info page. There was a page correlating with Galactic missions set to…. Blow up Earth?! "That can't be right". Reading it over again, she had seen the experiment possibility plans. What in the? "What plans for an experiment?". She asked innocently. "I do love science". She clicked on the "thesis" tab. There it had shown various adults and kids undergoing simulations, and testing, and on the other tab, it showed… Hypothesis concurring with….. Alexandria Ross?! "What am I doing on there?". She asked. Clicking, she saw a picture of her as a young child. Presumably 3 months, in a bathtub, with gross looking things all around. She also saw a picture of herself at 5 years, holding a Science Olympiad medal. "Why do they have pictures of me?". She asked out loud. "why…..?" . more info led to a picture of a missile destroying Earth, her and an old IQ test, and a blood test. One was below average.

Clicking, clicking, all around was destroying her. "I'd better stop". She said finally. But she couldn't. She finally entered in the words.. SPLINTER CELL. "Don't you want to know where your daughter is?". The Delightful asked. "Bu….. Bu…. no". Mrs. Ross said. Handing her the device she asked, "would you like to find out?". Alex saw images of the horror that was the splinter cell, and the damage it could do. She also sat back from the swivel chair, writhing in horror, at the damage she had already done, sitting at this computer, typing away, to herself. But at this point, she was still naive, still innocent, and trying to piece together what the KND was, and why the kids did all that. Her mom, on the other hand, was worried about what kind of damage the KND could do.

The GKND were murderers bent on destroying anyone over the age of 12. She also saw the leader of the GKND, shivering, she hit the next image of Lizzie, a nice enough girl she knew whom she would let borrow her pencils, as… an alien?! An alien?! How could that work?! Lizzie looked, and acted kind of psychotic, and she was a bit bossy, but, an alien?! Gasping, she shivered, and saw more images of the Rainbow Monkey website. That was pretty relieving. Although one of them, the Fun in the Sun Rainbow Monkey was missing an eyeball. That was disturbing. Looking at the next image, she saw the Caterpillar esque Splinter Cell itself. A shiver of horror ran down her spine. The other images consisted of DNA Strands, infusion, and a machine that would fuse with Nigel's brain. "Oh no!". She gasped. The final image was one of her, when she was 5. Good enough, correct? Sighing a sigh of relief, she decided to look on the Rainbow Monkey website, because why not? Going on, she heard the annoying theme song that had been stuck in her head for weeks. When she entered "Father" into the search base, the computer shut off immediately!

Bright white lights turned on immediately, lighting up a colossal white room, lined with cannons. "Intruder Alert!". An alarm said. "Intruder Alert!" "intruder Alert!" "intruder Alert!" "intruder Alert!". "Prepare for breach!" "prepare for breach!". The voice said mechanically. Running quickly, she had tried to avoid the cannons at every turn. Lifting her arm, she had noticed a cannon stuck on there! Pulling it off, she noted something strange about the cannon, it stuck to her, and only grew around her hand. "Hurgh!" she said, flicking off the cannon. Another entered her back, but it was so tiny, and far down she could not reach it. It grew, with each sucking sound. They were sticky bombs! Dodging, and turning, she felt it was a like a game of dodgeball avoiding the sticky bombs that were coming at her in all directions. Dodgeball, a game she hated. "No, no, no!" she said, getting a sticky bomb out of her side. Running, she tried to avoid all of the sticky bombs, but to no avail, each one hit her leg, her back, and her face. They all grew, sucking her in. she had finally had enough, and had 56 sticky bombs sucking her in all at once. Trying to breath, she tried to pull the bombs apart, but it didn't work. Catching her breath, she felt numb, as she couldn't breath. The hole was closing in, and she was trapped. Peering through the slit, she saw the clicking of shoes, a red shirt, and just faintly, what looked to be Nigel Uno, she wasn't sure, crossing his arms.

Mrs. Ross sat there, figuring out what had just occurred. "I'm such an idiot". She said, shaking her head. "I should've known". "The black hair, the smile, the jump rope, the friendship bracelets, the lies". "The bald head, the lies". "Just…". "Yes, yes, I know". The Delightful said. "Are you kidding me?!". As if to snap out of "Hive Mind", the girl jumped on the table. "You are Diane Michelle Ross!"."oh my god, pull yourself together!". She wapped her on the head with the paper towel roll. "You are not a mom, you are an **adult, **and you have authority of every child under the age of 13". "If you don't want this nonsense to continue, it doesn't have to!". "You can make any order you choose, to anyone!". "You will go to Alexandria, you will tell her who she is, and you will remind her of who you are". "Go! Fight! Win!". She made a victory pose on the table. Realizing what she had done, she got down, quietly, making her way to her seat. "And do call back when you get the option, I enjoy our visits".

Chapter 7.

"The red shirt, the bald head, and…sunglasses". "Who was he….. Nigel Uno?". Alex tossed and turned, still trying to think of who Nigel Uno was. The bed she was sleeping on, felt soft, and silky. Almost similar to Satin. Opening her red eyes, she saw a leopard print lamp on the desk nearby. "Where am I?". she wondered. She then saw a piece of 2X4 technology, hanging out of the closet. Sitting up, she had noticed a soft silky feel against her skin. Looking down she saw, she was wearing red silk pajamas. "This already doesn't look promising", she remarked looking around. She often made harsh, sarcastic comments such as when she was frightened, or felt uneasy about something.

A hamster was heard running on its wheel farther away. "Errmmmph!" she turned back over. The silk slid against the already satin sheets. Tired, and a little anxious, Alex did not want to get out of… bed. Not her bed, of course but just, bed. Burying herself under the pillows, only her eyes were shown, as she looked up from under a blanket. Closing her eyes, she continued to think of something worthwhile, such as a helium superfluid. "Where do the expounding gases go?". She wondered. Trying as she might, she could not think clearly at that moment. The sound of the silk, going against the satin on the sheets, kept her from thinking clearly. At a point in time, after dozing off for a little while, she got out of bed, and stomped out of the room, finding it virtually impossible to get any sleep, or think clearly at the moment.

Nervously, she walked around the treehouse, trying to figure out where she was, and just exactly what happened. "Kuki!". She said, trying to find the one team member she at least knew. No answer. "Um… uh…". She walked around, seeing the 2x4 tech that was used, leaning against the wall, along with KND magazines, sprinkle puff donuts, and the hamster wheel. "Um...ok". She said nervously, making her way outside. An operative with a loosely buttoned down blue shirt, and goggles on, sat reading a KND magazine. Who was he? Was he it? Where were the other operatives?

"Um… excuse me". She said, as if it was her first time there. Perhaps because it was her first time there. "Is it possible, I can have an explanation as to what's going on?". She said. The operative turned around, calmly. His red lips opened slightly to form a mischievous smile. Hoagie was there! "Hey there, adorable". He said closing his magazine. "Oh, hello um…..", "Numbuh 2". He said, winking at her. "Oh, yes, Numbuh 2, um…. I um… woke up this morning wearing these pajamas, and in someone's bed, I don't know if…". "Mmmmmm.". Hoagie nodded. "Did you enjoy them?". He asked, laughing a bit. "I don't…. I don't know". Alex said, looking down at her pajamas. "I'll bet you did, you just don't wish to admit it". He said. "Yes, although… I… I had a hard time staying in bed". She said. "They're very slippery". Hoagie said. "Yes, they are". "They are not appropriate for proper nightwear between the hours of 9:00 pm and 8:00am". Alex huffed. "Someone's not in the mood". Hoagie chuckled. "I am going to have a strict word with Kuki about this later". She still huffed. "Mmmmmm". Hoagie pursed his lips. Walking away with a stern frown on her face, Alex turned around. "What, what is it now?". She asked. Crossing his legs, Numbuh 2 looked up and down. "Those are mine". He said calmly. "They… they are?", Alex asked. With a look of insight still on his face, Hoagie continued to stare at Alex. The mischievous smile cracked, and only grew as he studied her. "Oh dear!". She said. "Oh dear!". She walked hastily inside, the sleeves hung down as the pajamas clearly were too big for her. "I hope you didn't get germs in here!". "Breach!" she said, running off to the room. "They were clean until you wore them". Hoagie commented. "Oh, oh, well". She returned outside, with a bewildered look on her face.

"Mmmmmm". "You're not a big fan of germs, huh?". He asked, taking a sip of his Bisquick. "Obviously not". She said. "I don't like any pathogen that can be transferred or carried". She said. "Hmmm". He nodded. "I don't like germs either". He said, setting his mug down. "They get transferred easily through sharing…. They spread… ugh! Flu season!". He continued. "I hate them, myself". "Yes, it's always customary to take extra precaution when it comes to any germ or form of bacteria in any sort". Alex stated. "It is". He said. "You should wash your hands". He asked. "It helps". "I always wash my hands". Alex stated. "It's rule 34.b in my handbook". She said. "Family members, employees, and all others should wash hands before and after entering or exiting an area". "Mmmmm" Hoagie said, reading still. "Looks like we have an odd one on our hands". He muttered. "But, hey, odd is good right?". "I don't classify as odd". "I am a law abiding resident of Allen County, Massachusetts". Alex said. "I am only attempting to keep sanitary". "This morning was nothing of the sort".

"Really? How so?". Hoagie asked, gently. "I found multiple violations". She said grumpily. "What'd you find?". Hoagie asked, calmly putting up with her tirade. "There was a leopard print lampshade in one of the rooms, which violates the 67.B code for gaudy furniture, I had to wear silk pajamas on Satin sheets, and somehow, I managed to find these on the lampshade as well". She said, holding up a pair of tiger print underwear. "Mmmmm". So I take it you enjoyed sleeping in my palace". He said mischievously. Alex groaned. "You'll have a lot of time to yourself in there". Hoagie said. "No underwear, no adults, no guilt". He continued. "Yes, cheesecake". He said eating a fruit bar. "Feel free to stay as long as you like". He said, gently.

Rolling her eyes, Alex joined him on their patio. "Why am I even here anyways?". Alex asked. "I should be home, finishing my equations, determining the ratio of a helium superfluid". "Well," Hoagie said, picking up a (candy) cigarette, "you've been found". "I.. I was found by the KND supercomputer, in a cave". Alex said. "That's right". He nodded. "You were barely conscious, and losing energy, so we thought we'd take you back, and get you revitalized a bit". He said, holding the candy cigarette between his fingers, pretending to "smoke". Alex knew he didn't look any more sophisticated than he did before with the "candy cigarette" in his hand. In fact, the mere play behind it wasn't particularly safe either.

"You still look tired". He said. "You should've stayed in bed". "You know I would've". He said, turning his head. "Why don't you go back to bed?". He said. "I… i'm ok". Alex said. "Besides," "i'm already through my morning routine, and I've already ran the safety drills, and done the morning announcements". "Mmmm". Hoagie said, again. "Once you're up, you're up". "I get that". He took another sip of his Bisquick. "I look horrible in these pajamas". Alex said, grumpily. "I don't know". Hoagie said. "You look stunning in those". He winked. "Very alluring". He said, mischievously. Turning her head, Alex looked back at Hoagie after seeing his silk pillowcase. "Yes, I'm very glad you've spotted that". He said. "I've prepared it especially for you". "Awaiting your presence". He said in a low gentle voice, fluffing the pillow.

Looking around, Alex saw a bottle of "Gentlemen's Finest" cologne sitting on the desk, alongside plans for a gravity compensator. "Um… excuse me for asking, but, why is there cologne sitting on your desk?". "And, where methodical planning should be?". "For pleasures only". Hoagie said, clearing off the space on the other side of his desk. He then began putting Alex's essentials there. Her now dry clothes he previously ran through the laundry, he put at the foot of the bed. Looking around, Alex also saw a tube of lipstick near the leopard print lamp, sitting there. It had been used, and the initials, C.L. were painted in red on there.

"I hate to ask but, why exactly do you have um.. a?". "oh." Hoagie said flatly. "That's private". He said, putting it away, quickly. "Is that from Abby's sister?". She asked quaintly. "It Could be". He said. "It certainly has been some time, hasn't it?". He said, his lips pursed as he said this. "I should probably get rid of that". He said, quickly. "I think so". Alex said, sitting on the side of Hoagie's bed. "Alex". He continued, returning to a low, gentle voice. "It's impressive you've found our research base, on the opposite side of Birchwood". He fluffed the pillow for her. "I think I did quite well", she said. "I mean it was by coincidence being that I.. I don't remember the last part" she said. "You were washed up in that colossal rainstorm". Hoagie said. "That was bad, wasn't it?". Hoagie acknowledged her. "Yes, and I briefly remember being sick yesterday". "Oh, did you have the sniffles?". He asked, making a face. "Yes, and it was not fun". She said. "Ugh!". Hoagie's grotatolated face became more expressive. Perhaps, it was his chub, or that he did look, piney and livery, although he did make the weirdest facial expressions. That and his penchant for comedically adding fluff when the moment called for it. "Hmmmm, and you're on antibiotics, or a mild over the counter cold medicine, I take it". He said.

"I was only taking my mom's standard cold medicine". Alex said. "Hmmmm, I can see it as being helpful". He responded. "Personally, I could understand how antibiotics would raise measure in of themselves". "They are much better than cold medicine". "Yeah". Alex said. "My mom only uses cold medicine because the colds I tend to get are minor". Alex continued. "Oh, does she?". Hoagie asked. "Well, there you go", he continued. Alex coughed, still having a bit of cold left over from the day before. Her eyes were still red, as allergies, and a sore throat still remained.

"Here, do you want your water, or… what would you like, miss beautiful?". He asked, looking down at her. "I'm ok, for right now". She said, a cough came right as she made her answer. "Ugh, I know". Hoagie said, made a face. "It's no fun being sick, huh?". He looked sympathetically at her. She shook her head. "Mmmmmmm". He looked at her, observantly as she laid down. "Prsssss". The back of his hand ran against the silky smooth, satin sheets. "Alex", he said, in a low gentle voice. "I hope you feel comfortable here, with us, and you find everything quite lovely. What you want, you shall have". "That you deserve". He said in a lower register. Almost similar to that of a sexual nature. "No worries, no pain, no guilt". He said. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear all of what you said". She admitted, turning around. An innocent, underdeveloped 7 year old girl look remained on her face. "Excellent". He whispered. Sitting crossed, she glanced at the Leopard Print lamp, yet again. "Ok". she said. "I have a question". She said. "Ask away". He said. "Um.. is it true that Nigel knows all of that stuff about me, and is he going to hurt me?". She was nervous, at this point. "Are you all going to experiment on me, and make me take medicine?". "No, of course not". A gentle voice said. "We would never do anything to make you feel, uncomfortable". "Are you sure?". "How do you know?". "We wouldn't do it". "We're not here to hurt you". Hoagie put his hands on Alex's back, massaging it, as a calming tool for her. While Kuki often blew on her face, and talked softly to her, to make her calm down when she was riled up, Hoagie knew the perfect method was through a good massage.

"Why would you ever think that?". He asked going up and down her back. "I don't know". She said. "Maybe because Kuki told me last night what you all were planning on doing, I don't know". "I just don't think you all, children I hardly even know should know that much about me". "I think you should leave me alone". "Alex," he continued, "when we first found out about you, we wanted to assist you". "We knew something was wrong, and we wanted to make sure you were doing well, and nurture you in every way possible". "If you don't think you need nourishment, which you do, then you're left to your own devices". He said. "Alex, you are still pretty small, you are very malnourished", he said. "That could be detrimental to your health". "We're here to assist you". "Do you feel bad for me?". She asked. "Of course not". Hoagie said. "You are a very intelligent girl". "You outdo me most of the time". He added. "You are very respected, very wise beyond your years, you're hilarious". He continued. "I never felt bad for you". ""You are a star that continues to shine". "Kuki thinks the world of you". He said. "I think you're the brightest in our diamond mine". He said, gently. "I know". "You're **mine**, as well". A bad pun was then made. "Not now, I've been through enough for today", she said. Chuckling, he pulled the sheets up for her. "Rest a little bit". He whispered. "Thank you, Hoagie". Alex said, under her blanket. "Of course, love". No, thank you Alexandria" . He then patted her head, before leaving the room.

It wasn't long before Alex was asleep, under Hoagie's satin sheets. The scandalous sheets that hid secrets, that had, or had not, maybe, could've been true. Had he made out with Cree? Yes. Had he harbored a crush on Numbuh 10? Of course. Had he given Cree an Aphrodisiac? Alex didn't want to find out the possibility of that. Faint talking, not so much faint as it was audible, ok, audible talking was heard in the main area, between none other than Nigel and Hoagie. "Yes, yes". The two continued. Sharing data, and conversing amongst themselves, about her. "Well, she is very….. Yes. that is true". They continued. "She has displayed certain…. No I don't… no that's not likely". "She'll likely… she isn't too bad". "No well, she did seem very unnerved for, yes, mm hmmm". "She wasn't that bad". "I think that would help". "Why not.". She caught bits and pieces, although, like everything else, it was lost in the trail of sleep.

Chapter 8

A bright light on a hospital table? No. but it was just as weird. It wasn't as if they were standing over her, ready to do a frontal lobotomy on her, or anything. Getting out of bed, still wearing Hoagie's silk pajamas, the pajamas that still implicated that even Hoagie, wasn't a perfect person either. It seemed a little odd that an operative such as he, second in command, Nigel's best friend, and the master tactician of Sector V, and probably the best of the Kids Next Door global organization, being that Sector V was at the top, would wear silk pajamas, have a leopard print lamp, and hold onto something of Cree's. The last one seemed fair, being that he wasn't quite over her yet.

"Oh, ok". Alex said, running it through her mind. Going outside, she saw everyone sitting around the common area. "Hi Alex". Kuki said, cheerily wrapping her sweater-buried arms around her "bestest friend in the universe". "Oh,". she said, chuckling a bit. "You're wearing Hoagie's pajamas", "silly". "I didn't have anything else to wear at the present moment". She said, a little less crankily now that she'd gotten sleep. "Right". She said, pursing her lips a bit. "My clothes are being washed, currently". Alex noted, taking a seat on their sofa. "Mmmm, your clothes are on the bed". Kuki said, softly. "But.. I… I thought they were being washed". Alex said, hesitantly. Looking up at Kuki, she was becoming nervous again. Why was Kuki talking softly? She'd **never **done that, in all the time she'd known her. Generally, she was happy, excited, and a little neurotic at times, such as when things of hers would get misplaced, or handled without permission. This set her off. Kuki was also always hugging, kissing, or piggybacking on Alex. today, she seemed off. Sitting, drinking her, "strawberry Bisquick", she kept an observant feel with Alex.

"I…. I don't remember putting my clothes on the bed". Alex said, hesitantly. "I thought Hoagie was washing them". "He did". Kuki said, again, softly, and gently. "Ok, does this have something to do with last night?". Alex asked. "Because what ocurred last night was weird". "I don't even remember eating any sushi". While the other operatives were busy amongst themselves, Kuki was left to explain what "process' they were putting her through. "Alex", she said gently. "I know you're amazing, you are super great, and very intelligent". She smiled as she said this. "You are going to do innumerable things with your skill". "Yes…. I am, very aware". Alex said uneasily. "But, you have to remember you came from a very dark point". Kuki said, gently. "I… I did?". "I don't really remember". "You did". Kuki said softly. "I don't understand what you're getting at". Alex said. "When you say, Dark point, are you referring to the single point in time and space, where the Big Bang occured?" "or dark matter?". Kuki sighed. She knew how naive Alex was to this topic, this subject, and tried her best to introduce it to her, slowly.

"At the very beginning". Kuki said, gently. "You weren't treated very properly at all". "Your parents were very abusive". She said. "But, my parents are considerably nice". Alex said. "Especially my mom". "I know'. Kuki said, softly. "I've met her". "I love your mom". "These were your parents that came before Mr. and Mrs. Ross". 'Wait, I've heard this story before". "Oh, your parents told you?". Kuki asked ."Yeah". Alex said. "Mmmmm". Kuki mumbled. "Yes, I do remember a baby book being shown, but I don't have any recollection as, to, ". "mmmm". Kuki still mumbled. Her glossed lips, even if thin were shown as she appeared above Alex at this point. "Don't be threatening to her". Alex thought to herself, even if Kuki was acting pretty strange, by Alex's standards. Besides, she still felt she lost sleep. "you were deprived from a very young age". Kuki said, softly, airily. The Asian accent held a twang in her soft, feminine voice. "You weren't born in a peaceful place". "You weren't given the proper nutrients you needed". She said. "I know". Alex said. "My parents informed me of all of this nonsense, already". "Can I go?". "You want to go inside and finish physics". Kuki said. "Um yes". Alex said, trying to get up from her chair. "Alex", Kuki said, with a rise in her voice. "Focus". "Try to remember what happened when you were 12 months of age". She said. "I… I don't know… I don't know if I can". "I thought you had a photographic memory", Kuki said flatly. "I… I do". Alex said. "I can only remember certain things that happened up to a certain point". "Mmmm". Kuki mumbled again. "Close your eyes". Kuki said, softly. "Close". She said, slowly. "Shhhhhh, close". She said, again, softly. Alex sat, crossed, near Abigail's hot tub, finally closing her eyes.

Her red eyes did look as if she caught a cold earlier. From the side, she also did look to be much more pale, and as if someone had dragged her through the mill. Her small stature only added to her young, underdeveloped, naive, what could be seen as, "needy" appearance. From the front, she looked tired, and her pale, innocent face was calm, as she sat with her eyes closed. Her breathing could slightly be heard. Closing her eyes, she had finally felt a wave of relaxation sweep over her. The soft brush of a girl's hand, the clouded white, a soft, airy girl's voice, the feminine influence, that of a nurturing, gentle, yet intelligent, sharp, subtle woman had finally coaxed her in. It had finally gotten her to relax. After a night, or two, of struggle, Alex finally found it in herself to get some sleep. Here, now? In the hot tub? No questions asked. Alex sat with her eyes closed, not moving, tuning out chaos around her. For the first time, in two nights, she was finally asleep. "Now onto business". "The helium superfluid". But… much to her surprise she couldn't think of it. Instead, what she got was weird. Cloudy, foamy white surrounded her, while Kuki walked up to her. "Alex", she said softly. Alex looked up at her. Her eyes were still big, and, like a frightened 2 year old, had pale skin, around them.

The KND operative, the heroic, sophisticated, insight of the moment, was there to help her, Alex, on the cloud, beneath, laying down. "It's not your fault, you were deprived of the essentials as a baby girl". "Um… I know". Alex said. "I know what happened". She said, looking around. "Mmmm". Kuki said. "Oh, what do you remember?". "Well, I… I can't remember right away, but, I am aware that… there are nights, where… I….". Alex paused. "I…. I…. I….". she began sweating profusely, her heart, which in this visual, metaphorical sense, had scars, and some damage done to it, from before, began beating rapidly, anxiously. "I'm sorry, may I continue?". She asked. "Anyhow, um… there are some nights when I just can't sleep". "I think it may have something to with how my one dad, or mom, used to kick me, or something". "I just can't remember". She said. "Either way… I know, I went through ten families before, I… I was finally taken care of". "I just can't see why anyone can, and would do something horrible, to a child". Kuki nodded insightfully. "Mmmmmm", she said. Her thin lips, with peach lip gloss was seen, as she stood, observing Alex, and the conditions she was put in.

Chapter 9

"Awwww poop!". Wally said, picking a hamster up, to put it outside. "Get out there, right now, mate!". He threw "Niggles Wiggles" outside after it gagged. "Errr no, no, no, no! And stay out there!". He slammed the left compartment door shut, going to get a soda. "Mmmm, do you mind slamming, that?". Hoagie said. "Don't you see what I'm finishing here?". "Dying alone?". Wally commented, sitting down with his soda. "Guys! Pizza just came!". Abigail called. "aa!" . Wally threw up his hands. "What?". Abigail asked, crossing her legs. "Man, Kuki's been in that hot tub for 3 hours now". "She's been out there forever". "What's it to you if she's out there?". Abigail said, taking a slice of pizza. "Why should it be any different?" "she's usually outside, longer". Hoagie stretched his neck to look. "Huh, what do you know?". "The two zealots are having a ball". Abigail said. "Kindred spirits". Hoagie said, cutting off his crust. "Bff sies!". Wally said, making a fake, cutesy face, that, to anyone else looking looked gross. The two looked at him. "Seriously, what are they doing out there?". Abby wondered, looking right outside their window, near the Hot Tub.

"A person's inner self is visible when they willing to bring their true selves out". Kuki and Alex had heard that before, from Kuki's grandmother. That proverb had fared true to this moment, when Alex was busy surveying the inner damage done to her would be self. "I… I don't… I don't know, things were never good". She said, sniffling. "Alex," Kuki said softly. "I understand things weren't good for you". "I know you've had difficulties in the past". She said softly. She walked toward her. Her slender figure, made her look sophisticated, and grandiose in power and charm. It was almost how the archetypical thorough "girl" would look like, and strive for. "It's never easy when a girl is physically and mentally abused as such". Alex became nervous again, as Kuki began speaking in a sophisticated manner again.

"It's rather alarming for developing at a normal rate, and keeping up with milestones". She continued. "You're lucky for being adopted by great parents". "You'll always be lucky". She looked over her, observantly. "And always faithful". "Do you feel any different?". "No, I… I don't think so". Alex said. "I… don't really recall anything". "Mmmmmm, of course not". Kuki said. "It happened before your memory". Walking around, Alex did, now, feel some of the pain that had been prevalent, previously. Only a little, but there was still some evident. "Um… just out of curiosity, do you feel bad for me?". Alex asked. "Mmmmm, " Kuki looked her over some more. "It isn't your fault you were abandoned, and abused…". "I understand it was hard". "There's one thing, that makes it all better". "What is that?", Alex asked, turning her head, innocently. "Love". Kuki said, softly, wrapping her arms around Alex.

"Together, we'll learn how to grow with one another, and how to truly love each other", she whispered. "Sure". Alex said. "Mmmmmm". Kuki said. "You know, if you think about it," Alex said, "i've actually become the person I am today, thanks to everything that occured in the first four months". "Mmmmm, how so?". Kuki asked. "I boast a ravaging IQ of 203, to be exact", Alex stated, proudly. "IQ of", Kuki said, her lips created a flat line. Aware of the grammatical error that had been freely tossed. "I am currently working on a breakthrough that will further mankind's understanding of Superfluid oxidization, and I've configured the constant algorithms aligned with the flow of ettie currents in a wave of light". Alex looked back at Kuki. "I… I'm smart" she said lifting her eyes. Alex also noticed the flat expression on Kuki's face, and her thinned lips, as she sat back, with an analytical expression attached to her. Alex felt her face burning, as she tried to continue speaking, keeping from feeling intimidated by Kuki. "I…. I'm successful, I'm really talented". "I can sing my songs". She continued. "I…. I can do a lot of things other people normally can't". "I thank my massive mind, everyday". "Now, that I know what it's due to, I'm not ashamed, and I'm glad I didn't turn out like any regular old Joe". Kuki's lips still remained flat. "I'm glad, in a way, I guess it was alright". Alex said. Sighing, Kuki pursed her lips. Alex truly was naive. Optimistic, you could say. Even in the slightest, wildly optimistic, and proud. She still held little grasp, and understanding, of her situation, and what it meant for her future.

A flat, plain, stony expression remained on Kuki Sanban's face, as she observed Alex, who was now coming to bright, promising terms with what deprivation meant to her, and what it meant **for **her. "I'm amazing". "It's not all as bad as it seems". "hmmm". Kuki hummed, a very feminine, soft, airy like sigh, as she continued to observe her said, "bestest friend in the universe", who now sat down to rest her scarred heart. Which was shown to have much damage from the first 4 months. Alex's rib cage was also open, as the see through pain, and mind disjunction was also shared. It could've also been felt, but Alex did not seem to mind. Through and through, she was very optimistic, and didn't seem to even realize what something of this level of cruelty did to her. She just kept at walking around, acknowledging her genius, doing math, and remaining friendly, and open to any deep relationship while doing so.

Kuki stood, stoically, in an observant manner, staring at Alex. The surface of her thin lips, her peach glossed, shiny lips that glinted in the white light, could be seen. Fine lines came down the middle, as the lips' surface was made smoother, by gloss. "Hmmm". She hummed, femininely again, while looking towards Alex. Naive Alex who had readily accepted the notion that this pain had helped her in a small way. Alex sat down, now feeling the weight, the tremor, and the pain her past, and her heart had given her. Looking around, she started crying. A standard cry just wouldn't do. Bawling at this point to wear she could no longer see anything in front of her, Alex finally felt sad.,thinking she had finally realized Kuki's viewpoint was cynical. After all of this time, how could she be so naive, toward understanding what happened to her? What was she going to be able to do, later in life? Would she buy a house? Could she take care of herself?What would she do? Would she be ok, with her parents? Anxiously, and with judgement and raport, these questions ran constantly through her mind, as she still laid, crying uncontrollably. It had been worse than the night before, at this rate, sobs were present.

In believing Kuki was cynical, despite what Rainbow Monkeys covered for, that Nigel was using her for experimentation, and that everyone looked down on her, for being abandoned. For being incredibly intelligent, not through genetics, neither through training, or being a twin, but through being chained to the wall outside,... In Texas, at a bad house, or wherever. Or being starved. Whatever. She just couldn't remember. Whatever had happened, was horrible. She couldn't deal with anymore thoughts coinciding with her IQ being a gangling sham thanks to horrendous forces. Her wide, open eyes became red, and puffy, from her crying. The skin around it became thinner, and her pale face, became red with tears, continuous tears.

How could this have happened? She kept crying, as her ribcage remained open. Smiling gently, Kuki looked over Alex, as her curved, slender appearance, that of a girl, a woman spoke to her. "Alex", she said, airily, and quickly, in a hushed voice. "I want you to understand that you are amazing". "You are a very beautiful, accomplished, funny, wonderful girl who will strive at great lengths". Alex, with a confused look, glanced up at Kuki. "you are an incredible girl, with an impervious amount of good spirit". She continued. "You are very tenacious as well". "You can do anything you place your mind to, and accomplish it". "You are very wise beyond your years, and very strong willed". "I love you", she said, smiling. "Alex", she said gently, "remember that happiness, and self-reliance are in your future". "You will become amazing, and eventually achieve union with the universe". She said, softly. " "You are still, small, yet, very naive". "You've not yet…". She frowned as she said this, "developed, physically and…" she sighed, "well,". "You're young, still". "A beautiful princess". The usual cheeriness was back in her voice.

"My bestie!". "You and the universe, will achieve perfect," she breathed deeply with Alex. "balance". "You will be on perfect calibration with the inner peace". She said. "Inner peace?". Alex asked. "And… I didn't know you knew Brahman". "Oh, well, I'm Daoist". Kuki explained. "We believe in that stuff". "Alex, we know you have much strength, and much skill". She said. "But you need love, and a family". She assured. "Together we'll learn all about our best friend, and her true skill". She said, looking outward, as if she were acknowledging the Rainbow Monkeys, or something. "We will always be sisters, and we will always help each other, no matter what". "I love you, Alex". She then pulled her into a hug. Kissing her on her cheek, and all around, as she did so, affectionately. "I love you, too, Kuki". Alex said. At that present moment, she no longer felt alone, or judged, or left behind. She felt a new confidence arise in her, that never had. She had felt like it was a rewarding experience, that reminded her, where the vast array of intellect came from. She was reminded of how she she was rewarded of her intellect. She did receive the worst amount of luck at the beginning, but she knew she was intelligent because of it, and had been skilled at the top of her level, for years. She also had quite a hero's story to tell, and knew while she had done well, there was so much more to do, and many more accolades to receive.

While she already had enough strength and skill to prove formidable, she knew that she had to remain focused and strong willed, to achieve anything she wanted. This included improving relationships with her parents, her friends, family, and other members of other areas as well. One of the Eds, Edd and she, had been dating for a while. Deep inside, she knew it was time for her to reciprocate his feelings for her. Perhaps say yes, when he asked her out on a date, she could spend time, perchance a weekend in one of the upper levels of his mansion, or even in the multiple pool area of his "rejuvenation" spa. She could even cuddle with him. Cuddling consisted of the two of them hugging each other, and him patting her head when watching a documentary about sand. She sat, letting her soul heal, and being ok with the scars that were there.

She then heard a soft, airy, yet quick speaking voice above her. "Alex" Kuki said, smiling menacingly as she spoke her words. "I want you to know you are an amazing, wonderful person who will continue to influence the world". "You always will be, and are strong". She said, still wearing the menacing grin. "Alex, listen to my every instructive". She said. "I want you open the bottle of antibiotics and take them". She said, a little slowly. "Take your medicine, Alex". "But… but… I….. I…. " she struggled, weakly. "The antibiotics will deplete your body of the bacterium laying dormant in your stomach". "The germs elsewhere will be eliminated, through a digest process". "Bacterium originates in the inner thalamus of white blood cells, reproducing rapidly, and going through each stage of replication". She grinned evilly, as she mouthed her words. "Did you understand that?". She asked. "Do you need me to repeat it?". Struggling, Alex got up, and looked at her. She turned her head, with an innocent expression mounted on her face. "You can do it, Alex". Kuki said, grinning still. Still, the malnourished girl looked at her. "Take your hand, press down, and release". Kuki instructed. Intimidated by the scary, psychotic looking girl, with a nurse's outfit on above her, Alex did as told, and opened the bottle, pouring out a pink, gooey liquid. The solid pink solution oozed out as it filled the small cup. Drinking it, she looked up at Kuki. "mmmm, Alex" she sighed. "Mmmmmm". "You.. are... So, strong". She said, brushing a strand of hair from Alex's forehead. "Hmm," she said, as she began walking away.

The sky did look awful black above them, and the white puffiness of the clouds seemed to have dissipated. A shade of blue/gray had enveloped the two of them. "Um…. Kuki,". Alex said, "Kuki…".Alex said, concerned. "What do you need, Alex?" she asked. "There's a storm coming at 420 knots per second, and 321 kilo knots per minute". She said, nervously. "I think we need to go". Gently, Kuki brushed hair from her eyes. "It's alright, Alex, we'll leave here soon". She said, reassuring her, calmly. "No, no, I think we should go now!". Alexandria said. The fear was mounting in her eyes. "We need to go!". She said, nervously. "Alex," Kuki said, gently, "we will leave soon". "Please have patience". She assured. "I need to go, now!". Alex said, as thunder boomed in the distance. "I need to go!". Kuki grabbed both of Alex's hands, clasping them in hers. "Alex," she reinforced. "We will leave soon". "Take a deep breath". She instructed. "I know you're nervous". "Mmmmm, you'll be fine". "I don't think so," "I don't think so". Alex's breathing became short, as her eyes widened with impending fear. Thunder continued to boom in the distance, as the clouds grew bigger, bigger, and bigger, until they enveloped the area where the girls were standing.

Lightning came from one of the clouds. "Aaaaaa!" they both screamed as the clouds became darker, and darker. With each bit of rain, flooding the two of them, the lightning flashed. "Aleeeeeeexxxxxxxxx!", Kuki screamed. "Kuki? Kuki! Wait! No!". "Alex, pwuh!" she spit water from her mouth. "Alex, don't let go!", she yelled. "Kuki! Kuki wait!". The rainwater that had began as a trickle, had run incessantly under their feet, turning to a puddle, they both played in, had now become an enormous, vast ocean that was filling up with each second. "No!" they both yelled, as they were sinking deeper, and deeper. "This is it". Alex thought, squeezing her already hurting eyes shut. "I won't make it!". "Good lord, how you frustrate me, Kuki!" she thought, trying to suppress her fear. Going under, yet again, she was thrust forward, violently. "Ermmmm, mmmmm!" "pwuh!". She poked her head above water, urgently. "Wha… wha.. What is?", she gasped, frightened, at the prospect of a whirlpool sucking them both in. swimming urgently to Alex, Kuki grabbed her, squeezing her tightly. "Hold on!'. "What do you think i'm doing?!". "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". They both screamed, as they went deeper, deeper, deeper and deeper into the void. A burst of light was seen by Alex's arm, as Kuki looked in sheer horror, screaming. "Alex, look by your arm!".

Nothing could be seen there. "No, look to your left! To your left!". Kuki screamed, grabbing Alex's hand, to swim out of the current, only to be thrust to the right, where she was lost. Alex, thrust to the left, felt a sharp pain jab her from the waist down. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" she wailed loudly. "Owwwwwwww!". She wailed. This wailing turned her beating heart, and her widened eyes, into a raging fit. Crying, and screaming, she broke away from the current, as her eyes continued to swell with tears. Sobbing continuously, she caught breaths of air, only to be wailing yet again. Her luck, her bad luck, was ending here, with a painful jab, and a burst of light. Something ran up her leg as she felt a final static shock! Then everything went black. Everything had sunk, including the lightning, Kuki Sanban, everything, had ended.

Opening her eyes, was no easy task. But Alex did it. Looking around, anxiously, she had found she was in her own room, in her own bed. In her own bed? But, what about the Sector V treehouse? Where was Kuki? Hoagie? Nigel, and Abigail? Nowhere around here, that was for darn sure. She was in her own house. Looking around the darkened area, she had looked, rigorously for a flashlight, or any kind of light at that, none seemed to be available. Although, looking around, she had noticed, this was her room. Her original room, seemed to be in its original place, in her original house. Original house, where she was born, and where she had been starved. Lace surrounded her bedding area, and chipped, cracked paint was her walls, from top to bottom. Her bed felt cold, as her carpet felt odd as well. Looking around nervously, she had seen her doorway, which felt tall, narrow, and menacing. A haunting red light cast a menacing black shadow on the door. "Kuki…", she had said again, softly. Something was heard in the distance. It was something, faint. Like something of a soft, "click". No matter. It was time to figure out what was happening, and try to get out of there. Which, wasn't going to prove easy.

Looking around, she had seen, absolutely nothing. Even Kick and Reefer Madness, had gone out drinking, or smoking or had gone out to pick another fight at another bar. Kick, and...Reefer. People she didn't even know, with such ridiculous names. Looking up, she had heard the "clicking" getting nearer. Closer, and closer it came, until she had heard it right outside of her old bedroom, in the hallway. The clicking of shoes, was heard as they neared her bedroom. Looking up, frightened, she wondered who it was. Laying her head down, she heard the slight, "creeaaaak", of the doorway as the person entered, looking for her. Right away, she had known who it was that had just come in.

The blonde, scraggly hair, the bushy, thick blonde eyebrows, and the dreaded black, leather bag that he had always been seen with. Frederick, also known as "Freaky Fred" stood over Alex, smiling creepily. Looking up at him, she sat, trying her best to suppress any sob that was to come out of her. "Hello, Alexandria". He said in a low, deep voice. "H-hi Fred". She said, hesitantly. "I haven't seen you in some time, my dearest love". He smiled a creepy, eerie smile that would make anyone shudder at the mere sight of it. "How are you?". He had noticed the red around her eyes, the "muck" left over on her face from her tears, and her breathing heavily. "Um… um…. I… I…. I'm ok". She breathed heavily, nervously. "Click, click, click," the light steps of his heels clicked against her stone floor. He had lowered himself, to better observe her. Looking over her, he lifted her chin.

"My dearest love". He said in a low register, almost that of a sexual nature. "Enlighten me, how **are** you?". "Remember, there are no secrets between us". He said in a whisper. "I'm not good". Alex said, holding back a sob. "Oh, why is that?". He asked, putting a hand on her arm. "I…. I… I…". Fred kept staring at her, lovingly. Sighing deeply, he licked his red, thin lips. "I had these kids that lived down the street from me, and instead of um… being friends with me, they kept using me for some experiment they were doing, and my one friend, Kuki Sanban, had me think about my birth parents, you...you… know". "Hmmmmm, your birth parents". He said unsure. "Well, I… I don't know" she said nervously suppressing a sob. "I went through ten families before I…. I was adopted by….. My current parents". "You know what happened, I don't need to tell you". "You're probably already there". She sobbed.

"I'm not exactly sure, Alexandria". He said. "No, you know exactly what I'm talking about". She said, sobbing. "I've heard you talking to my parents about everything". "I know they trust you with everything, I know you know". She said, crying even harder at this point. "That is true,", Fred said lowly. "Feel not lost, Alexandria". He pressed his thin lips. "There is no reason in feeling askew". He brushed her face. "Those who were deprived at a young age, feel unlucky, disdained, and as if there is no hope". He said, in a deep, romantic, sexual voice. "You are… alluring, Alexandria". He whispered. "You are extraordinary". He said, in a whisper. "Remember, I am never far away". "I'll always be near you, my dearest love". He let his wrinkly hand run over her pale face, then down over her shirt. "It's just I feel like…. I have so much pain". She said, in between sobs. "I didn't even know that anybody could do something horrible, such as". "My intelligence is actually a product of this". "I…I don't know". She said. "Just please, get me out.", she said, crying. "I want to go home.". "I don't want to be here, anymore.". She said, crying. "You look tense…..". Fred said in his low register voice as he brushed her arm. "Alexandria", he said smiling eerily. "I'm sorry". Alex said, feeling her still throbbing head. "It's just… I feel like, I've had so much pain before, that I didn't know was there, and it just bothered me, how I'm so different from everyone, and I was isolated from everyone in school because of how smart I was, and I kind of felt like I couldn't do anything". "I… I just felt like, I don't know". "Like everything of mine, was kind of a lie". "Now, it feels like no one will take me seriously, well not won't take me seriously… but… they'll know that I'm only smart because I was left behind, and not cared for".

"Yes, I understand". Fred said, nodding. "It has been difficult, my dear love". He placed a hand on her knee. "What do I do?". She asked. "It may seem tedious, and misfortunate". He looked at her, pursing his lips. "But you are loved". He said, lowering his hand on her knee. "My beautiful rose". He said, as his hand went across her chest, holding her close. "You will always be loved". He said, sweetly. "Never as close as I am in your lonely heart".

"It is no secret you have been abandoned". "But you are always, and have been always, an amazing girl". He sat her on his lap. "Very skilled, intelligent, wise beyond your years, and soooooo,..." Alex felt something weird come up against the seat of her pants. It was rather, lumpy. No matter. Looking around, she tried to plan her escape from him. "Innocent". An evil, malicious grin came across Fred's face as he mentioned Alex by name. "Alexandria". Struggling, she had tried to get out of there, only for his grip to get tighter. "It's wonderful you've developed a relationship with Sanban". He said, maliciously. "She certainly is a lovely girl, isn't she?". "Please, let me go!". Alex said, struggling. "Now,... onto…. Us". He ran a hand under her chin, brushing it up, romantically, just so. "Oh Alex,". He smelled her, wafting in her scent, which wasn't great from that week. "You really don't think your life is that bad, do you?". "N-no". She said nervously. "I.. I know I'm a genius because of what happened, and that I am really accomplished in all that I do". Sitting silently, he continued to brush her face. "Oh Alex". He said, sighing deeply. "You perhaps need to visit more often". He smelled her, then lowering his hand. "You and I should court more". He said, touching her below the knee. "You and I have an eternal bond that will carry with us". He stroked her knee, brushing it, much like one would stroke their loved one. "Forever".

Looking up at him, Alex felt the tears return, besides the feeling of wanting to call for help. "What's your house like?". She asked. "Ugh, it's in shambles as of this season". He said, leaning back. "My landlords are always testy". "But no more of they". He grinned. "You and I will fill out the agreement doctrine, and we will fulfill our paradise". He said. "You will be sated with all of our immense luxuries". He brushed below her knee, in fact, way below. "Alexandria". He grinned, maliciously, as he spoke in a very provocative, low register. "What is yours, will forever be mine".

Struggling anxiously, she tried releasing herself from the evil barber's grip. Struggling, she had pushed herself against the weight of his bony arm, but to no avail. Fred cackled, maliciously, as he grinned. "You're beautiful", he laughed mischievously, putting his hand over her mouth. "Wait, what is this doctrine you're filling out?", she demanded, spitting hair out of her mouth. "Oh". Fred continued, tightening his grip on Alex. His hand went farther down her pants, to her underwear area. "It is a release claiming dependency and medical assistance, for life". "I decided to release your parents of burden". Alex knew what that meant. In this warped reality, she was hit by severe pain. The elongated pain that came with prenatal abandonment, and abuse. She couldn't have her own house, she couldn't get married, she couldn't do a career, she tried, but the devil inside had ruined it. It was no longer a curse, it was hell. She felt herself becoming lightheaded.

"No, no, no, no…". She panicked. "No, no, no, no, no, no…". She began moving around, uneasily. Going to her first instinct, her "flight" response, she squirmed forcibly trying to release herself of Fred's grip. "No, no, no". "No!". she began crying again. She tried, but she could not escape the evil barber, and his urges. He grinned, diabolically now, tightening his grip to the point where she could not escape. Looking above her, she had seen two large ominous shadows appear above her and Freaky Fred. they both towered over her, as they got closer, closer, and closer, drawing in. against the backdrop of the red light, they had looked to be from hell. One held a chainsaw that buzzed loudly, as it moved toward Alexandria. The silver blade brushed against her throat. "No, no, no!" she yelled, genuinely frightened. The other held a baseball bat right above her throat. Kick and Reefer were back. "No!" she screamed, trying to escape Fred's grip. Ducking, she escaped Kick and Reefer, who remained shadows.

"You will belong to me". Freaky Fred hissed. "No, no, no, no! Prmmmmm!". Snapping his fingers, Fred commanded the shadows to wrap themselves around her mouth. Holding her close, he reached into his black bag for his razor. "Oh, Alex….. Your hair". He said, clicking on the razor. "Ohhhhhhhhh, it's soooooooooo, fine". He said, fetishly. "I looooooooooooooooooove your hair". He drowned in her presence. "I loooooooove your hair". "I have….wants…. Alex". He said, having an orgasm, and fetish. "I want your beautiful….. Hair". He grinned, evilly buzzing his razor. Biting him, Alex tried getting underneath him, as she ducked. "Now, now, Alexandria". He said, slowly. "It is never civil to bite". He stuffed a towel down her throat as he drew near with the razor. "Alexandria". He said, as the razor took out a significant piece of her hair. The razor then took out all of her hair. It wasn't that, she was concerned with at the moment.

"Time for a bath, Alex". Fred said creepily, holding the razor to her throat. Doing as she was instructed, she got changed, let's just say. He then held her against him. "You are mine now, Alexandria". He said, sexually. He held the razor against her throat. Trying to struggle, trying to scream, she squirmed, fear sat in her eyes. "Pus, pus". (the Italian words for hush, love) he said, holding the razor to her throat. The sharpest part of the blade he edged in with, going right for her trachea. He was going to end her. Struggling, she forcibly, naturally, like an animal running from danger, bolted left and right. His grip became so strong, he dug his claws into her. Things weren't looking too promising down there either. Closing her eyes, Alex accepted her fate. She was clearly not meant for life. She had a horrendous start, and she was about to face an ugly, atrocious, disgusting end that would render her helpless. Knowing how torturous and cumbersome things were, she laid there, accepting, and just hoping to be reborn as a new person, who wasn't as worse off, as she was. "I love you, Alexandria". Freaky Fred sighed, slitting her throat, and piercing her skull with the razor. Everything then went black. This was it. The end, her end was there. Death was now a fatal reality. Or perhaps, it was only a fact. All she knew was, everything went black.

Alex cried, and sobbed into her pillow as she sat up. Well, Hoagie's pillow. The tears stained his satin pillow. Wait, Hoagie? Sitting up, she found herself in no other than… Sector V's treehouse, in Hoagie's bed. But…. that didn't make any sense. She had gotten up, she had met Kuki outside, they had done meditation. Why was she….? Why…..? why….. Why was she in Hoagie's bed? The cheetah print lamp remained in the same place, as well as the underwear. Through her tears, she could see some blobs of color. Some orbs of people. Turquoise, red, green, orange, yellow, wait? No. all of Sector V had come to Hoagie's room seeing her Abigail walked over to her.

"Alex, it's ok". She reassured, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You're in our treehouse, now". "Everything's fine". She said, lightly stroking her face. "Shhh, you're good, honey", She said gently. "Oh no". Hoagie said. "Did we have a bad dream?". Nodding, Alex went over to him. Wrapping her in a hug, he let his fat red lips, brush her face. "Mmmmm". "Tell us what happened". He said, gently. Shaking her head quickly, Alex continued crying. It got worse to the point where she had laid on the ground, bawling and saying unintelligible words such as, "I hate you, I hate Kids neggst Door". "I hate you" "I hate you!". "Mmmmm, here". Hoagie offered. "Would you like to sit on the bed and talk about what happened?". "No, no, no!" she screamed, throwing a fit. "Leave me alone!".

Fearfully, Alex sat up, wide-eying Kuki as she neared, offering some warm milk. "Get away from me.". She said. "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me.". "Alex" Kuki said, softly. "It's ok now". "Here, let's sit up on the bed….". "No!" she cried. "Leave me alone!". "I hate all of you!". "You all are evil, impudent, malignant, impoverished, deplorables!". "Go away!". She cried. "Alex".. A gentle voice, trying to reason with her, said. "Facetious!". She yelled. "Facetious all of you!". "Go away! You all call yourselves friends… but I know, and I am on top of all of your little schemes!" "well, guess what…. Your schemes will not work on me! I'm out of here!". She kept crying, fearful of what might happen next. Would Nigel take her away? Would Kuki dress in a nurse's outfit again? Would Hoagie force her to do something she didn't want to do? "Mm ok, Alex", Abigail said gently. "We're going to leave you in here,..." "listen, Alex.." she redirected her.

"We're leaving you in here, until you calm yourself down". "Then, we'll talk, baby girl". She said, kissing her on the cheek. "We need you to calm down". "You're not ready to talk to us, yet". She said. Her puffy, red lips were seen as she looked at Alex. Lines remained on those as well. "I' am". Alex said, sobbing. "No, you're not". Abby whispered. "Calm yourself down, babe". "All you had was a little nightmare, that's all". "I have them, too". "We all do". "Breathe, blow". Abigail still looked at her. "Let it out, baby". She said, gently. "Just let it out". "You'll be ok". "I… I will?". She asked. "Mmmm hmmm". Abigail said. "You will be fine". "Breathe until you feel good". She said, calmly. "Breathe". "There you go". She said, looking at her.

Her thick, red lips were seen closed as she stared at her. "Are you good?". "Do you feel calm?". She asked. Feeling no choice in the matter, Alex nodded, agreeably. "Good". "Why don't you lay down and take a little rest?". Kuki suggested. "Sleep up here". She said, gently. "I'll get your pillow". She suggested, fluffing the pillow for her bestie. Alex, tired, and feeling miserable from the nightmares she had, from the stress she felt, crawled up to her pillow, and laid down. "Shhhh", "let's go to sleep, Alex". Abigail said, putting Hoagie's sheets over her.

"I still can't believe these are Hoagie's sheets". Alex said, peeking up from below. "I know, he's had these… ever since he was inducted into the Kids Next Door". "They're not that appealing". Abigail brushed Alex's forehead before kissing her goodnight. "Why not?". Alexandria asked. "Hmmmmm, it's sort of tacky". She continued. "I tend to disagree". A hushed voice came from afar. "Really now?" Abigail asked. "I think of it more as a calling card". Hoagie's voice was heard, as he sat cross-legged on his chair. "Whatever happened on it, stayed on it". He remarked. "It is rather lovely". He winked. "See, Alex tends to enjoy it". Alex was sleeping at this point. "Yes, well, Alex sees how ridiculous it is". Abigail stated. "I don't think so". Hoagie said, confidently. "I put her here earlier today". "She didn't seem to have a problem".

"So, are you sure it wasn't those sheets that gave our baby girl nightmares?". Abigail said, sarcastically. "Or the lamp?". "It's a good thing she **spotted** it". He chuckled, making a bad joke. Abigail looked at him, flatly. The rest of Sector V didn't look too pleased either. Putting warm milk by the side of the bed where Alex was, Kuki kissed her forehead. Sitting up a little bit, Alex's eyes were seen as she tried getting out of bed. "Let's lay down". Kuki said softly. "No". Alex said, putting her feet over the side. "Alex", Kuki said, gently, reinforcing her. "You're tired". "You need to go to sleep". She pulled the sheet over her. "Ok". Alex said, dejectedly, tiredly. "Night, Kuki". Alex said, looking up. Too tired to cry, too exhausted to think about any of her nightmares, and much too exhausted to pack up, and get ready to go home. "Goodnight, Alex". Kuki said, brushing her head, before leaving. "Sweet dreams". The lights went off as Kuki left Hoagie's room, going into the main area where the rest of Sector V was. Too tired to hear the whispers made about her, and too mentally exhausted to even care that plans were being made regarding her health, Alex drifted off to peaceful sleep. No more nightmares, no more crying, and gladly enough, no more waking up wondering what happened. She was ok, for now.

Chapter 10

Perhaps it was in her dreams, perhaps it was in the final sift, before waking up, and figuring out it actually happened. Alex laid in bed, tiredly. Trying to stay still, attempting to lay on her side, but to no avail. At the very least, she got all of it out. She was aware of where she had come from, and she had felt the very pains that had come with it. Thankfully, she had not felt any more pain associated with, and had come to fully accept it with much maturity, and forgiveness. She had even felt happy it happened. She had gained one extraordinary quality from her extraordinary experience during the first 4 months, her intelligence, which had surpassed all others in terms of level. 202. A level that had allowed her to attend High School early, publish a book report on magnetism at age 5, and do physics when she was sad, or tired.

Although, she was also aware of some others who weren't as lucky. There were some kids, some part of Kids Next Door, some who weren't, who had low IQ's due to prenatal hardships. She had felt bad for them, which eventually led her to her next horrible thought, "what kind of parents would do that to their child?". She tried to stop herself from crying at this mere thought, stifling herself, only to see Kuki dressed in a Kimono, a Kimono? What was she doing in a Kimono?

Appearing above Alex, her hair was pulled back in a bun. She smiled, in a very calm manner. "Alex", she whispered, "it's time to wake up". "Let us greet today with much happiness". She said. "Can I please sleep for five more minutes?". "Alex", she repeated, "it's time to wake up". Groggily, Alex turned over, attempting to ignore Kuki's neurotic, and annoying demeanor. "It's a beautiful day". Kuki reminded. "Let's get up, and strengthen ourselves within it". Alex sat up, groggily, looking around. Blinking, she saw the clock read 12:57pm. It was the latest she had ever slept until. Dragging herself out of bed, she had realized her puffy her eyes felt, from crying. Going into the main area, she had entirely skipped her now, afternoon routine. "Kuki," she asked, "mm hmm?" she turned around, from fanning herself. "is it permissible if I talk to you, for a second?". She asked. Kuki continued to fan herself. It was true what they had said, despite her genius, she was an airhead. "Alex," she said softly, yet in a professional manner, "Nigel wanted to speak with you". "But, I want to talk to you". Alex said, a bit anxiously. "I need to talk to you, about what happened". "I **need** to!". Still smiling calmly, Kuki fanned herself, then opening her umbrella that went with her Kimono.

"Alex", she said gently, "Nigel wants to speak with you". "You may ask him". She said. "But I need to talk to **you**!". Alex, through no real feeling, or no true realization, became anxious again. "Please!". Hushing her softly, Kuki whispered to her, in a true, girly voice. "Alex, Nigel will speak with you about that". "We will talk later". "Please report to him". She then walked to the fridge to get a soda. Sighing heavily, Alex knew it was going to be a nerve endearing experience talking to Nigel. Maybe not, maybe it was only her anxiety that had given rise to being nervous to the point of shaking around an intimidating leader such as Nigel. Either way, she wasn't happy or comfortable. The only person she felt comfortable around was Kuki, and even she pointed her in the direction of Nigel. "Ok". she said, putting on her oversized pink rain jacket.

"I'm preparing for my ultimate demise".

Going to the main area, she met Nigel, who was busy running diagnostics for the computer. "Excuse me?". She asked, hesitantly. "Are you Nigel?". The bald leader, turned around still donning his sunglasses. "Yes, Alexandria". He said, gently. "Nice to see you've made it". He looked gravelly serious with his sunglasses, and his red sweater. Doing a few more voice commands on the computer, he switched off the calibration system. Turning around, he addressed Alex. "Yes, I would like to discuss a very important, albeit, a very sensitive issue at your leisure". "Would you be open to that?". Alex nodded. "Wonderful". Nigel said, a smile cornered his lips. "Hmmmmm". He said, thoughtfully, looking serious again. Ahead of the two them, they could see Nigel's associates, goofing off.

One of them was working on a high tech laser, and eating a sprinkle puff donut, the other was singing, and fanning herself, another was yelling at the one, there were hamsters running around, Cheese curls spewed out everywhere, and 2x4 tech laying around. "This isn't the place for any discussion". Nigel said. "Why not come with me to lunch?". He said, in a calm, deep British accent. "Would you be interested?". He asked, looking toward her. "Yes.." Alexandria said, quickly. She was still a little nervous.

The two of them exited the treehouse, and made off in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. . The ride over was as quick and quiet as Alex felt. Talking to Nigel, and Nigel talking to her, was pretty unnerving. Each time she said something to him, and he to her, she felt one step closer to having her troubled heart be cut open, and experimented on. She felt afraid, and like she wanted to shout down at him at the same time. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?". She asked, nervously. "Alex", Nigel said, gently, in his suave British voice. "It is no secret that you are amazing" he smiled, a bit, rubbing the back of his head. He came off as less intimidating and orderly than usual. He wasn't a bad kid to talk to.

"You're remarkably intelligent, and very…. Skilled at…. Math? I want to say". "Oh, um,... theoretical Physics". Alex said. "Hm,, hm, hm, hm". He chuckled, feeling a little slip in front of her. He did feel as if he didn't want to mess up in front of her. They both shared a laugh. "Perhaps this isn't as bad as I thought". Alex thought. "However," Nigel became sincere again. "This intelligence, this gift you've been given, is a result of neglect". He stated in a low, British accented, voice. "You are aware of that, aren't you?". Alex nodded, looking down as she did so. "Yes, I am". She said. "Abandonment is never an easy thing to discuss". Nigel said, gently. "I've made strides in the fields of math and science". "I'm smart". Alex said, uneasily.

"Thanks to a significant fluctuation in your IQ level". Nigel stated. "I…. I know I have a high IQ, but… it's because of brain damage…. Or something". Nigel nodded, which made Alexandria even more uncomfortable. "It is due to your structural lobes being destroyed and nerve endings formatting a restructure in a different image, due to stress". "I.. I'm aware". "I think my parents told me once, but". "It has been difficult, maintaining order while nurturing the essentials". Alex said. Nigel looked at her, dumbfounded. "Eating and sleeping". She said. "hmmmm". Nigel nodded.

"I… I had a nightmare last night, well two nights ago, that coincided with my abandonment, situation". She shared. "I got reminders of how deplorable where I grew up, was, my… my friend, Kuki Sanban was cynical, and… she, along with everyone else didn't believe I could grow into a productive person, simply because I was neglected, and abused at birth, and I would most likely land myself in prison, or in the care of someone else, and all because I didn't get the proper care I needed in the beginning". "I've been thinking, what if I can't do it?". "What if I can't be successful?". "What if everybody was right?". "What if I end up alone?". "What if my intelligence is based on some gangling, horrendous thing that happened?". "It was horrible". She said, breaking a sob. "There was a barber that ended up trying to kill me with his razor". She said, feeling the storm, The crying storm. "A freaky barber tried to kill me". Alex said. "Now, I don't what to do". She said, sadly. "Is it true Nigel?". She asked. "Am I really, going to fail?".

Nigel looked observantly, at her sad eyes, her lonely eyes, that had exhibited true doubt. "Alexandria", he said, in a gentle, voice, that was deep and sonorous. "You have obviously been through a lot of pain, haven't you?". He asked, "that is pain that embellishes itself biologically, and mentally for years and years to come". "But you are a very optimistic, and keen girl, who is very persistent, despite your circumstances". His voice was a knife that could cut Alexandria to her very core. "I admire that". He said, pursing his lips. "It has been stressful for you, hasn't it?". She nodded. He grew gentle again. "As long as I've known you, you've been a strong, capable, intelligent girl". "You certainly have shown us up more times than not". "Your optimism has been evident throughout". He continued.

They were now in "Spence's Diner" off of Adultway. For a crowded, beginning-of-the-day, home-cooked meal restaurant, it was still very nice. Nigel put another spread of brown gravy on his mashed potatoes. It was given as a separate thing, rather than putting gravy on there, automatically. "However, these feelings of true biotic, deprivation, abandonment, and the need for neonatal familiarity, nutrient, can manifest themselves in the form of "depression, anxiety, and worthlessness". He said. "I can relate". Alex said, looking down at her bowl of mashed potatoes, with brown, rich, thick beef gravy. "And I've been having nightmares". Alex continued.

"Mmmmmmmm". Nigel raised an eyebrow. "What kind of… nightmares?". He asked. "Ones where people are horrendous". Alex said. "Ones where my friends, and my family don't believe in me, or think I'm just some annoying thing they have to look after". "Ones where no one takes me seriously, and knows my intelligence is just a result of me being left behind". "Yes, that is understood". Nigel said, softly. "These rato-emotive entities aligned with pain", he stated. "Is an embedded, biological necessity for proper nutrient care". He continued. "When you were young Alex, you did not receive any pure form of contact, or responsible nurture". "Lactation is essential for every newborn". "I… I don't, I don't remember getting any milk, when I was 10 months, I mean, we drink it a lot back at home, but,...". "And, proper contact". Nigel stated. "Being thrown around, threatened, left behind, hit, kicked, and having a close encounter with death is not proper". "Alex," he said, "you have not had that, as a newborn". "I know". She said, kind of down. "I've been told".

"It is not your fault, you have had a bad encounter". Nigel said. "The world can be a harsh place". He said, gently. "I'm not mad". Alex said. "I'm not distraught, either". "I'm not sad, how much of that gravy have you had?". She said, a little more confident now. "I'm pretty happy, actually". She said, finishing her mashed potatoes. "If you come to think about it, my extraordinary abound of intelligence, is a product of that". "I have made significant strides in string theory". She said, properly sitting up, as only a young girl would. "And I am going to continue doing work in magnetism". "Plus, I have the coolest story ever". She said. "Mmmmmm". Nigel kept eating his potatoes, no comment provided. "That's pretty cool, right?". She asked.

Nigel still sat silently, pursing his lips. "Oh-k", she said, waiting for her spaghetti at this point. Nigel checked the KND radar tracker. Nothing to be alerted about. "Alex," she looked up, as his voice was again heard. "Yes?". She asked.

A harsh look and aura was seen about Nigel as he ate his burger quickly, when it came. His sunglasses didn't help, as he looked angry, almost vicious. Cynical, about. "Oh, um…." he tried his best to cover this up. "How's your spaghetti?". "Good, thank you", she said. "Good, good". He said, with a snap in his voice. "Is your burger up to par?". She asked. "Fine, thank you". Nigel said. At this point, as others were rushing in and out of the diner, some to go over their grandmother's when not needed, some to find a quiet place to study, the two of them sat awkwardly in silence, as Nigel finished his burger. Alex knew, she knew just by staring at him, that there was a fair amount of cynicism behind his look. He didn't take her comment about being "extraordinarily intelligent, due to a super experience", too well. Perchance it was a comment, or a viewpoint taken entirely out of optimism, or "foolishness", either way, Nigel was more realistic, or "cynical" as Alex thought. This was a problem, and made her feel more scared.

"I don't know". Alex continued, eating her spaghetti. "No matter how hard I try, the visuals concurrent to my nightmare are still there". "Mmmmm". Nigel nodded. "How long have you had these nightmares?". "For a month". Alex said, answering, precisely and on the dot. She was pretty accurate all of the time. "Mmmmmmm". Nigel nodded, reaching into his pocket. "I mean, on a normal basis when nothing is scheduled, and I have nothing feasible of my time to do, I wouldn't mind, but, I… I don't know, I can't seem to sleep for 10 hours, and I usually wake up sweating, but it's ok, I often write out the latest conjugates for physics mapping. I'm currently in the middle of finding matter in a black hole". "So, you often have trouble sleeping?". He asked. "Yes, but I'm ok,". Alex said, finishing the last of her spaghetti. Drinking her milkshake, she yawned, her tired eyes lowered, as she looked down at her napkin. She looked as if she were an exhausted five year old, as she drank her milkshake.

Her eyes lifting up, as she drank her milkshake, from an open glass. She noised, as she continued to drink her drink. From across, Nigel's serious look, coupled with his sunglasses, and observant posture, only doubled. His lip twitched up, as he stared, analytically, coldly at Alex. "This will help you, tremendously". Nigel pulled a capsule out of his pocket, setting it down in front of her. She lifted her exhausted eyes as she continued drinking. Her purple flower shirt, looking as if it were made for a 7 year old girl, only made her seem more innocent, and young looking. It definitely seemed as if she were Nigel's younger sister, or cousin, or daughter sitting, looking very behind on the growth curve. She looked like a little girl.

Untwisting the container, by the squeaking lid, Nigel took out, a small, white, round capsule. It looked similar to a tiny, white powdery, frisbee. "This, is a sleep enhancer". "It will slow the brainwaves, and suppress any unwanted activity in the temporal, emotive regulation region in the amygdala". "This, is known as Circa monom". Picking it up, Alex observed it, further. Looking down at it, she made sure it was up to specification. "Hmmmm". She said, "it kind of looks like Melatonin to me". "It's not a vitamin?"."it is not". Nigel raised an eyebrow. "It is a controlled substance that is often used to regulate sleep, and stimulate normal to relatively low activity through brainwaves". "This will cause drowsiness, and automatically relax the brain, and central nervous system". "With these damaged, and overactive nerves intact, the brain waves will further activity in the area aligned with prenatal, and neonatal familiarity'. "But….." "I don't know,". She said. "This is unauthorized". "I don't know".

"Alexandria", Nigel said. "It will not do any damage to your immune system". "It repairs it". He said, gently. "You will not be controlled by it". "So, it won't do anything, to shift any regions, and it won't compromise my immune system". "It will not". Nigel said. "It is not a stimulant, or an anti". He said, sympathetically. "It will help you". "I.. I know, but… um…. Nigel". Alex said, settling down a bit. Her glassy eyes, made it look as if she were about to cry. She then said, something simple, in a way, only an underdeveloped little girl would. "Please don't hurt me". Looking at her, he put a hand on her shoulder. "That is the last thing I would ever wish to do". He smiled gently. " Alexandria" he said, in a deep, comforting, sonorous, British voice. "You are quite an extraordinary individual". Hearing this voice, she only glanced before focusing on her last drink. "You're much better than you've ever been". His shoes clicked a bit. "I'm happy to see that". "You are much more intelligent, strong-willed, and talented than I'll ever be". "I admire that". He nodded. "Thank you". Alex said, putting her final milkshake aside. "I highly concur with that statement". "It has validity". Nigel responded. Fitting up, with her intelligent statement. "You are special, Alex". "For as long as I've known you, you've been amazing". His voice became gentle, soft, yet very deep and still commanding. "You will grow to become the phenomenal, strong girl I know you are". "There is no doubt you will inspire and influence the world, and myself included". "You already have". "You are malnourished, and you are very underdeveloped in many ways". Nigel said. "Although you have capabilities beyond belief". "You will be magnificent". "I believe you will be outstanding". He smiled. "Thank you". Alex said, her wide eyes were seen as she looked up from her milk. "Of course". He continued smiling.

It was a moment of content peace, as he looked at her, and she, him, and she now thought she could trust him. She knew beforehand had been rocky, and she had been afraid of him therinto, although now, things were starting to look up for her. "This wasn't such a bad idea". She thought. She now felt she could trust the Kids Next Door, and that they were there to help her. Although, as he said this, the corner of his mouth, his lip twitched upward rapidly. "Alexandria". His lip then twitched up, quickly, almost viciously. Not exactly was a nervous habit as it was a suppression habit. "You'll be successful". His lip continued twitching upright, as he looked at her, smiling confidently. His rapidly twitching lips at the corner of his mouth told a different story, however. "I know it". His lip quickly twitched up, mechanically, and almost automatically now. Alex took note of this, as she watched Nigel. "Oh, perhaps it's just from overseeing the Kids Next Door organization". She figured. "There's a lot that goes into it". She then, asked the waiter for her "milk to go", and got ready to exit the booth.

"Here, take it". Nigel placed the pill in a napkin for her. "But… but…. I um, I have to get ready to go". "The end of the meal protocol, and minutes are underway, as well". She said. "Try it, and see, Alex". Nigel said, gently. "It will not harm you". "It is a sleep inducent". He informed. "Come now". "Try it". He placed it in her hand. "I don't know". She said, becoming nervous again. Nigel could see from her begging eyes, that she couldn't take anymore torture, pain, or chaos that was against her schedule. "Here". He said, gently, putting the capsule in her napkin, then heading to the bathroom. "Think about it". He then disappeared.

Picking up the tiny capsule, hesitantly, she put it in her mouth, then drinking her milk, washed her capsule down. The time being, she could not help but think about what she saw earlier, what with Nigel, and his lips, twitching like so. She also, thanks to her higher mind, knew and concluded that it was more than "Kids Next Door" related stress. She knew exactly what twitching implied. She had seen the same exact thing from Eustace Bagge, whom she hated.

Tiredly, she looked around, seeing if she could spot Nigel anywhere. Her thoughts dissipated into that of many worries, and comparisons, and fears and such regarding the operatives at Sector V. a thought recurred about Kuki being a professional, well spoken, genius, that is. She wondered why Kuki had always suppressed her intelligence around her. Could it be she was employing a tactic that supposedly, "helped her"? Or…. what? Another thought that had come: Hoagie, and his secrets. Why on Earth did he have satin sheets, and silk pajamas? The leopard print lamp, was that symbolism for him being kind of… naughty? Well, he did make love (and farther) with Cree, as a teenager. That and he flirted with Abigail regularly. Why did she feel everyone always had control over her? Why was she even there? She felt like she wanted to go home, but she couldn't. Math, and physics problems arose in her head, and soon she saw blur, the thoughts quickly stirred, and stirred becoming dissolved in her own mind, she thought she was to feel pain, pain from that week, pain from her nightmares, and pain that had writhed in her soul. But… surprisingly, not.

She wondered curiously as to why not, and why these odd visuals had been appearing in her mind. One of them included her, in a large white kitchen with a skinnier, taller, older looking, teenage, Hoagie, or Hank, as he preferred to be called. Looking up at him, she had seen him walk toward her. With each sophisticated step, he had come closer to her. "Don't worry, don't be so pensive". He had addressed her, looking down at her. "Alexandria". He said, calmly, yet in the same raspy voice he had always carried. "When's the last time you've been in love?". He asked, directly. "Um… with no one, come on now". Alex said. "Mmmmm". He then smiled down at her. Opening his hands, the skinnier, older, version of Hoagie spoke to her, as she scrambled to her feet. "Don't worry about it". "There is an easy solution that will guide you in your efforts to tender relationships". "Milk, is the essential to life". He explained, in a deep, sonorous, older, teenage voice. "It has nurtured, and comforted the likes of newborns, and, later on in life, highly successful, young girls, such as you, everywhere". "Milk allows the body to develop, physically, and….", he paused for effect. "Emotionally". "We develop attachments to our caregivers, that is supported by the life essential, that is important for everyday growth". "I think milk would be key for you, in building stronger bonds with those you love". He said, calmly. "throughout the course of a month, we will work on building our lactic ardor, and neonatal structure by drinking milk". "We'll begin this process immediately, in stride for strength". "Ok, I will". Alex said, with her eyes closed, trying to concentrate, and stay calm. "**We'll". **Hank emphasized, with a hint of German twang in his voice. Just a slight nudge. "Our Sector isn't perfect", he admitted. "With care on a daily basis, and renewal for a healthier tomorrow, we'll be good as new". "Will you be open to that?". She nodded. "Good". He said. "I'll get **us **some milk in the morning". He winked at her. "Don't worry, my fraulein". "There is good in this world, and it will be seen". "By you". He then leaned in, grinning mischievously. Scooping her up, he gave her a wet kiss. Even as he turned back into the same, fat, raspy voiced, Hoagie he was, she still felt his, well, Cree's lipstick on her face. He winked at her seductively, wearing the silk pajamas.

She shuddered at the creepy visual she just had, induced by a calming method that involved none other than controlled substances. "Alex", a deep voice, kept calling her name. Shooting awake, she saw Nigel sitting in front of her. "We should go, if we ought to get to our ride on time". "Right, right". She said, getting her stuff, getting ready to leave. As they walked out the door, and to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R , she had felt about all sorts of comfort, that dissolved into sleep, on the ride home.

At sector V, things were much more chaotic than usual. If the Hamsters hadn't had all of the "Jamba Juice" Wally inadvertently gave them, they wouldn't have terrorized the main area. A spilt "Jamba Juice", lay on the floor. "Ey, don't look at me, ere". He sat, sprawled out on the couch, lazily, as if to say he had just woken up from a nap. "I was sleepin". The Hamster, that closely resembled Hoagie, these being of the Hamsters Next Door, scampered about, first under the couch, then over by the sink. Turning his head that rested against a couch pillow, he had seen Alex come in carrying a to go cup of water, drinking it through the straw, absentmindedly, tiredly. "Eye, there li'l girl!". He called. Too tired to say anything, Alex still stood, with her eyes now closing from exhaustion. "Wha..? you're just gonna stand there, you're not even going to acknowledge me!". Wally looked at her. "I just don't exist to you people!". He scrambled to his feet, trudging in to greet the two.

"You lil brainiac!". He scooped Alex into a big, family style hug. "C'mere ye". He then released. "What did you princesses, do today?", he said sarcastically. "Not really anything". Alex said, simply, and quietly. "We just went to get spaghetti". Feeling tired, she went over to sit down on the couch. The clicking of boots was heard as Nigel neared the couch. Wally still sprawled out, as he glanced up at Nigel who was looming over him at this point. "Clean it up". He said, sharply. "Sure, whatever mate". He scrambled to his feet. But not before, sticking his tongue out at Alex. she, in turn gave him the "thumbs down" symbol.

Her relationship with Beatles was a good one. She had a playful, joking, back and forth with him, always taking subtle shots at his intelligence, whereas he, in turn would do mild things to irritate her. Taking away her morning water was always a gut buster, messing up, and drawing all over her schedules, and sneaking up behind her, to give her a "brother-sister appropriate" hug was a favorite of his. Yes, their playful rivalry was unparalleled, but deep down, they valued each other, as good friends, and rather family. This should've been wide, as he and Kuki were in a relationship, that Alex was a part of, being that she, and Kuki were attached to one another.

"Eyy!". Wally wrapped her in another hug, from behind. "What're ye doin' brainiac?". He scooped her up. "Ye drawin a map to one eyed, Einstein's in ye… Cornea?". "I'm not even going to respond to that inaccuracy". Alex said, muffled under Wally's sweater. "Whateva, whateva, I get it". "I know I'm right". He said, with a thick Australian twang in his voice. "Actually, you're not, as always". Alex said, in a prim and proper fashion. "The cornea is located... in your eye!". She said, harshly, yet slowly so he could understand. "You're again making Einstein sound like a degenerate who thrived on Piracy, and illegal activity, when indeed he was a respected genius whose unorthodox methods led…". Making the annoyed, "talk, talk, talk, talk," gesture with his hands, he immaturely ignored what she was saying. "To the great breakthrough known as E=MC ". "Blah, blah, blah, blah, no one cares!". He said, going to the fridge. "I'll tell ya, ya talk like that, people will think you're nuts!". "Are you certain you're not talking about yourself?". Alex said, making a quip.

"Ey, I have ye know I very smart for mah age". He retorted, unsuccessfully at best. "I've got moves, I just ain't gonna waste em on you". "Why would you make moves, you already have a girlfriend". Alex said. "Stop bein' right!". He said, making a very unsuccessful (not even) a rebuttal. "When you're finished making your definition of a comeback," Alex stated. "There are hamsters that need put back in their cages". She walked off, pompously. "Oh, and.. Tidy this place up a little, Nigel will get mad if you don't". "Uh, no he won't". Wallabee talked back. "Well, either way…". She continued, "a clean Treehouse is an efficient treehouse, so.. Chop, chop!". Walking off, he huffed at her, looking for the hamsters. "Ugh! Girls!". He said, annoyed. Then complaining under his breath, he went to clean the main area of the Treehouse.

Sitting down, Alexandria felt as if she had run out of energy. Her eyes were closing gently, as she could no longer, with strength, see in front of her. Curling herself up on the couch, she put a blanket over her, and put her head on a pillow. Being small meant she was not noticed, easily by other members of Sector V, when doing such things as sleeping, or eating. She then placed her water next to her, and had started to settle down. She was well aware she had been through the ringer. These kids were making her experience chaos in basket form. Tossed here, and there, put on medication by Nigel, the nightmares… it was all chaos.

Coupling it with the visuals, and recurring thoughts of Kuki and her genius, honestly, how could Kuki, who had been hiding her intellectual prowess, and professionalism, and placing Rainbow Monkeys, friendship bracelets, the best friendship song, and "Alex is my lambie pie forever", there for 11 years, be a genius? It wasn't plausible. Yet it was there. As minor as it was, it did shock her, and not exactly bother her, she **was **sharp for an 8 year old. She was attending high school in the fall. It bothered her that this genius came naturally to Kuki, through her family, and through proper nourishment. Alex got lucky. Why did Kuki hide her genius? Was it because she was attempting to help Alex, with some hidden tactic, employed by a crouching mastermind, or was it because she thought Alex seemed too underdeveloped, and behind? Did she dumb herself down for everyone in Sector V, or specifically for her? (as in Alex).

Reader don't be too confused. Her, her, and she, can be vague at times, with the close relationship Alex and Kuki have, as well as the encounters and thoughts they share. Alex was a little curious about that. The visual she encountered about Hoagie provided some context, into his mischievous behavior. He was a bad boy behind all of the silly, fun loving, playful "nerd" that surrounded him. He did engage in some naughty behavior, and did have a saucy side to him that had deemed him, slightly unnerving to Alex, but he was a good person, throughout. He may've been the most optimistic, supportive person for Alex, out of everyone in Sector V. automatically, she could tell who was actually for her, and who did care for her well-being, not only for analytical purposes.

But, hold on. About Kuki. did she care about Alex? Meaning, truly care? Behind the friendship bracelets, and huggie wuggies, and the laughing clam, did she truly love Alex? Was there a deep, sisterly bond beyond the rainbows, and "Rainbow Monkey, lollipop forests and soda sea, it's you.. And me", or was it part of a ploy as well? Why was Sector V so interested in her? Did they understand her, and still feel obligated to care for her? Did they see her in an analytical fashion, as a research tool, and guide? Why were they doing this? The Galactic KND held more curiousity for Alexandria. Why was Nigel a holder of the Seminar? Why was her information uploaded to the computer? These were the questions that Alex felt compelled to answer.

She wasn't as anxious to start as before, thanks to medication Nigel offered her. The thoughts still bothered her. Behind the laughing, and joking, and subtle humor, and the nice reminders, (appearances made by them above her while she was in bed, nudging her to take her vitamins, or take a shower, in louve physics) the Kids Next Door, Nigel Uno was covering something up. It regarded her. The Galactic Kids Next Door, was monitoring, and analyzing her for purposes. Why? These thoughts stirred in her head, and bothered her, lessening her chances of sleep, and greatering that of fear. She eventually had the Rainbow Monkey theme song play, then some equations were seen before she finally drifted off to sleep.

"Alexandria" a soft feminine, girl robotic voice said her name. It was similar to that of Kuki's. Was it Kuki? Alex lifted her head. "Are you asleep?". The voice said. Alex nodded too tired to respond. "Affirmative" the voice said. The computer then powered down. Alex didn't even look around. She didn't stop, or nod. She put her head down, ready for sleep.

Chapter 11.

At first, Alex was curled up on the couch, then she laid down under the thick blanket that was often used by the other operatives when they watched television, or relaxed. Either way, she was finally getting sleep. It was relieving that she no longer had nightmares, or anxiety aligned with her dark and stormy past. On the bright side, she no longer had trouble sleeping! She felt pretty relieved at the power of what a small capsule could do. Opening her eyes after a long, and well-deserved nap, she looked above her. A boy with blonde hair and bangs hanging over his eyes sat above her. Wallabee. What? What was this? Why was Wallabee there? And, a boy? Usually, she felt the ingratiation, and feminine influence of a girl, softly talking to her, and reassuring her everything would be ok.

"Alex," he said, in a calm, sonorous tone, similar to Nigel's, "why don't you get up and take your antibiotics?". She sat there, watching him speak. It was pretty relieving, but yet, at the same time, odd, as he wasn't cracking wisdoms, mispronouncing words, or getting facts completely wrong. "Um…. I… I don't, I don't need to". She said, sort of muffled beneath the blanket. "You should". Wallabee continued. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you". "Or for you to become much worse". He said, gently. "I… I.. don't". She stuttered, aware of the presence that was above her. "You should take them". Wally said, gently. "They'll help you, they'll provide you with the bacterium you need to feel a 'ole lot better". Through this calming dialogue that made Wally seem like more of a mature, older… teenager, she hated to say, Alex noticed a few minor… inaccuracies.

"Hold, on". Alex asked. "Mm hmm". Wallabee said, calmly. "What did you say would be provided if I take my antibiotics?". She asked. "Bacterium". Wally said, calmly. "But I'm taking antibiotics". Alex corrected. "You mean, antibacterium". Alex said, going through the usual steps to correcting Wally. "And you made a grammatical error before with the statement of, "a ole lot"" Alex was on fire here. "Oh, well don't pay any need". Wally retained his calm demeanor, despite the fact that he was clearly becoming annoyed.

Alex laughed a bit. "I guess Wally will still be Wally". She thought. "Take them, Alex". Wally said soothingly. "They'll provide you with the antibacterium you need to feel a 'ole lot better". Alex still looked up at him, he wasn't being his old, messy self now. She sat, thinking of what to say next. This calm, sharp, mature, yet unwavering Wally was unusual, and it was making her feel uneasy. She knew, just by studying his demeanor, that he… and Kuki...were more, more,... ugh! She couldn't put her finger on it. She knew, and she had observed, and picked up little hints, and tinges in their personalities, but she couldn't map out, in clear terms, why they were acting like this. She still laid there, waking up, groggily, returning to reality.

"um...um...I…", "I don't need to". "Do you know where Kuki is?". She asked. "She's outside". He said softly. "Ok". she searched her recharging mind to find any other people she knew that cared about her. "Can I talk to Hoagie?". "Do you know where he is?". She asked, a little more anxious now. "He idn't here". Wally said, calmly. A very plain expression remained on his face. "What do you mean, "isn't here?"". She said, nervously. "I need to talk to him.". "I want to talk…!". A soft, mellow "shhhh", was heard from Wallabee as he spoke to her. "Alex", he said gently. "Ere', why not go into the kitchen, take your antibiotic, and drink your drink". "We'll be waitin' for you". "Your antibiotic is in the fridge". Alex tried speaking, only for him to cut in. "your antibiotic… shh.", "your antibiotic is in the refrigerator". He said, gently. "You good with that?". "Do you understand?". His sonorous voice, and analytical demeanor sounded soothing, although it was rather unusual to Alex. "yes…". She said, tiredly.

"Cool, just don't get too greedy, eh?". He kidded again, and Alex laughed, shaking her head, wondering why he made those wisecracks, although, something, just something wasn't exactly right with Wally. His plain face, and sharp, calm demeanor wasn't…. Him. he was never like this. Alex knew something was off, as he continued to stare at her. "You know," Alex picked up from the awkward, and rather suspicious exchange that was happening. "You're not all that bad". "Really? No worse than you?". Wally retorted, back to his old self. Unusually so, he had just snapped back into that mode. "Without a doubt, unacceptable". Alex rebuked. The two laughed as they took subtle shots at one another. "Well,". Wally returned back to calm, in the snap of a rubber band. "This has been nice, hasn't it?". "Us talking, being all' well". "It really has". Alex said. "Even if I do make a whimsical fool outta myself in front of you, I do care about you, deeply". Wally continued. "We all do, Alex". He said, in a deep voice, with a large Australian twang to it. "I'm aware". Alex said, pulling her blanket down.

"I love you Alex". He said, as his face contorted into a red, embarrassed shape that looked like he was about to throw up. "Bubba ba ba beeble, I bean as a friend". He stuttered. "I can see you're sure of that". Alex joked. "Yeah, yeah, just don't go tellin' no one about this". He said, embarrassed. They both shared a laugh, and Alex knew that while Wally would still be his old, immature self, he truly did care about her, akin to all of the other members of Sector V. what was she worried about?

After all, they were kids. They were kids who were good friends of hers, and would never hide anything from her. "I love you, too" Alex said, "you know, as a friend". "Hmmmmm". Wally's expression immediately went stoic, again. His lip curled, as he looked away, analyzing her. "Um…. um…". Alex sat up at this point, putting her fingers in her mouth. Wallabee then spoke to her in a soft voice, with a very gentle, yet calculating ring to it. "We're here to ensure your best health, and care, Alexandria". He still sat above her, as his thin lips, similar to Kuki's pursed. "Um… um… ok". "Thank you, Wally". "I'll get up in a little while". She laid back down, turning over in her pillow. She may've been relieved, and well rested from the entire, chaotic, demonstrative weekend, but a little sleep never could hurt.

Closing her eyes, she felt calmed by the surrounding darkness, the surrounding black that came with her eyes being closed, and ready for a few more minutes sleep. The light, the flickering light that surrounded her, that one typically sees with their eyes closed, became… quick, violent, urgent, and almost like that of lightning. Pretty soon, Alex felt herself surrounded by red lightning, and quick flashes that whizzed by her. "Um… um…., um, um..!" she felt herself becoming nervous, and anxious yet again.

In the violent, intruding lightning, a tentacle was seen, as well as a millipede-like creature. It's red, beady eyes were shown as lightning flashed around it. "Alexandria", a robotic, unnerving voice said, as the millipede roared. Opening her eyes, and sitting up, nervously, Alex breathed heavily. Another bad dream, she figured the medicine that, even though made her dreams a little… weird, comforted, and suppressed all negative feelings, had worn off after a certain amount of time. Or it just plain didn't work. Looking around, she saw everything in the main room, was still the same. The T.V. remained off, as the Hamsters still ate crumbs from Cheese curls. This didn't distract her, as she finally figured, there was no way to rid herself of her newfound anxiety.

These new nightmares she had of aliens wasn't helping. Starting to cry, she began shaking, nervously. She wanted to go home, but she knew she wasn't able to. She was being thrust into a horrendous, haunting future filled with deception, lies, and experimentation, thanks to Nigel. She knew the Kids Next Door, and that Nigel, in particular, was covering something up. The GKND was real, and there were kids who knew every last bit of information about her, and weren't afraid to use it. Sitting, she figured she'd take a few more minutes before packing up, and going home for the day.

She then heard giggling outside. A high pitched, squeal that belonged to that of a girl. "Tee hee hee! No, i'm ticklish!". The giggling continued. "Owwie, no!" "oh, really, that makes ye tickle bickle?". The other voice belonged to an Australian Boy. "how 'bout I do 'is, then?". "Eeee hee hee hee hee hee! No touchsies!". "Come 'mere ye pain in the bum bum". Rustling was heard as the boy seemed to be picking up the girl. "I'm not a pain in your butty bup bup". She laughed. "Yes ye are, only because you're cute". "Ooooooo! No no no!". "You're cutie, wootie, cutie!". She squealed. "You're my booper scooper!". "You're my baby boy". She laughed, cutesy. "Lovie wuvie, ban ban". "Sugaroo". The girl giggled happily. Smooching, and the soft, squishy sound of lips, one pair of them being covered in Rainbow Monkey Appleberry Apricot, (love shines through) lip gloss, the other pair being as dry and cracked as could be, kissing affectionately, could be heard outside.

Alex stood up, getting something to eat from the fridge. Attempting to ignore the sounds of, egh! Being heard outside. "Will you join me then, tonight, my pretty Rainbow Monkey princess, at Cubby Camp?". The boy said in a gentlemen like, butler esque voice "Ooooooo! Cubby camp!". "Cubby camp, cubby camp, cubby camp!". The girl squealed, excitedly. "Only because you're cute, like… Cheesecake, apple pie fudge crumble". He said. "I like fudge crumble". She said in a whisper. "I love chocolate Thunder from down under". He said. "I like ice cream cake". She said. Usually, Alex would be delighted by all of this banter, although today, she just wasn't in the mood. "I love walkabout". He said in a very Australian Accent. "I love silk". She whispered, scandalously. "Well, looks like I love silk just as much as you do". He said, in a thick Australian accent. "I love walkabout". They then began kissing again, affectionately as such.

"Mmmmm". A feminine girly, sigh was heard outside, as they kept kissing, comfortably. A low, deep, manly, "mmmmmmmmm" was also heard as the kissing continued. Unable to think about physics, and obviously disrupted by this nonsense, Alex stood up, with her water still in it's foam to go cup, and went outside. She saw none other than Kuki and Wally holding hands out there. Wally scowled at her, like usual. Responding to this, she stuck her tongue out at him. Kuki waved to her, happily. "Hi bestie!". She said, smiling widely. She wrapped her arms around Alex, kissing her on the forehead. "Hi Kuki". Alexandria said, trying to hide the fear in her voice, that came from her nightmare. "So how was lunch?". "Did you have anything good to eat?". "Well, I had spaghetti, and Nigel had a burger". Alex said. "Oooooooooo! You went to lunchie wunchie with Nigie!". Kuki giggled. "Yes, I… I..". she tried to finish, although Kuki, in a silly, derelite mood was already hanging all over her. "You're so pretty". She said, kissing Alex's cheek. "You're my wubby woo!". "Let's take a rain check on that, for now….". Alex tried to get a word in edgewise. "Wubby, wubby, wubby, woo!". She giggled. "I wuv wu". She kept giggling. "I wuv wu". "I wuv wu". She said, quickly. "Mmmmmmmm". "I love you, Alex". She kept kissing Alex's cheek, about 21 times I would say.

"Mmmmm, you're such a special baby". Her voice sounded soft, and sincere, very motherly. "You are so amazing, and I believe you will do great things one day". "I love being friends with you". She kept kissing Alex, as Alex tried not to think about her nightmare, and ruminate over the aliens that were in there. What was the purpose of that? Kuki laid her head on Alex's shoulder, sighing. "You're my best friend in the universe". "You are too". Alex replied, plainly. "And my sister". "Come on!" the familiar feeling of Kuki pulling Alex's arm was a bit relieving as Alex stood up by the porch chairs. "Let's sing the friendship song for Wallabee".

"My true love". She said, looking dreamily at him. "Guilty as charged". Wallabee said, confidently. Normally, Alex would be all over this, laughing, giggling, and singing happily, with Kuki. now that her suspicions were on the rise, and, from the nightmares she'd been having, could've been true, she knew all of this, "huggily wuggily sister" crap was part of a well thought out ploy. "Hear me! Hear me!", Kuki sang, "this is for my bestie!". "There will never be another, there's so many ways I love you, Alex and me!". "Come on, you take the next part". She said, enthusiastically. Alex still sat there. "Oh-k, I need you, need you, I can't wait to see you!". "I soooooo love when we're together, can nobody do it better, Alex and me!". "Rainbow Monkey princesses". She said, hugging Alex. "you two are nuts". Wallabee said. "Mmm I love my best friend". She said, kissing Alex yet again. "Ye, she is cute". Wallabee said.

"She's special". Kuki, now in his embrace, looked at him. "Not as special as you!". They then continued kissing, and hugging affectionately. Still stoic, Alex looked out over the treehouse. The street, as well as some neighborhood houses sat over there. The Delightful Children's mansion sat to the far right. The shot at her not being special sort of hurt, although not as much as having suspicions about Kids Next Door, and Kuki. Kuki, who was her longtime friend.

"Well, I'm going to get us some lemonade". Kuki said, happily. "Does anyone want anything else?". "'Urry back, roo". Wally said, stretching out on his porch chair. He kissed her on the mouth. Alex still sat, watching everything, not saying much. Resisting the urge to pack her things and go home, she sat now trying desperately not to think of her nightmare. She then stood up, walking over toward the door, with actuation to now put her plan into motion. "Ey, come 'mere ye". Wally pulled Alex's shirt tiredly, getting her to come over. "Sugaroo wasn't wrong". "You are cute". He then put his hands behind his head. "So, if you're Kooks' sister, and I'm her walkabout, then that makes us,..." "family". He said. "Idn't that weird".

"Yes, yes, I suppose". She said. "Well, you know," he said, relaxedly. Almost similar to in her dream. "Even if sugaroo and I are datin', that doesn't mean we can't be close". He then leaned closer to her. "I want to you to understand, that if you and Kuki have a special bond, then i'd never mess with that". "Kuki and I would never leave you out, for the world". He said, sprawling back, again. "We love you". He then looked at her, with the same sincerity that was in her dream, previously. "I love ya". "I hope you know that". He said, tickling her cheek. "You're a smart, pretty girl, that I'd ne'er get in the way of". "I believe you, mate". He then gave her a peck on the head.  
"Thank you". Alex said, standing up. Kuki returned outside with the lemonade, kissing Wallabee as she came. "There's my boopy boo!". She said, happily. "Sugarlump, aye haven't ye come out sooner?". "We were waitin". "Yes, I know, but….".

The transmitter then went off, in Wally's pocket. Something was up. "Aw no!" "Nigie wants to talk to you!". Kuki said, giggling. "Eh". he then turned the dial left. "No need". They then continued kissing. Alex sat outside, trying to ignore what was happening. The two of them remained in their embrace. "Alex", Kuki said, smiling gently, "there's some cookies inside waiting for you". "Do you wanna try them?". She asked. "Yes". Alex said, getting up. "Cool". "Don't worry, you and I will talk later". She said. "We'll meet back here, on the porch". She said, softly. "Ok" Alex said. Going in. she left the two of them, the new power couple, to kiss.

Mmm". Kuki kept kissing Wallabee. They did love each other. But other than that, Wallabee knew that Kuki and Alex did share a special bond. Nothing could come between the essence of girlhood, and the special connection between two Rainbow Monkey sisters. Another soothing point, was how Alex readily accepted Wallabee as a friend, and a brother, must we say, or? She would have to accept Wally, and form a special bond with him as well, as he was Kuki's true love. With love, comes changes and more understanding, from those who join the family.

The krickle, krackle from the transmitter was heard again from Wallabee's pocket. "Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4! Do you read? Do you read?!". Nigel's voice was heard from the scratchy transmission. "You should answer.". Kuki said, softly yet understandably. Sighing, Wallabee picked up the transmitter, "coming in". "This is Numbuh 4". He said, reluctantly. "I read you, Numbuh 1, coordinates for exact location". Krickle krackle was still heard on the other end. "Wait, where...where are ye?". He scowled. It had faired odd for Alex, as it wasn't directed at her, for once. "Ok, ok, don' get bowler". He said, gathering his stuff. "I be there in five". He glanced at Kuki, while packing his bag. "Sorry, cubby". He said, looking down at her. "Mmmmm". Kuki looked up at him, pursing her glossed lips. Wally then kissed her on the mouth again. "Bye Sugaroo". He said. "Bye boo boo". She said, shifting in her chair. "Love you". She said. "Love you more". "Love you most". She said, blowing him a kiss. Alex stared out the porch door window, waiting for Wallabee to leave, any second now. "Mmm hmm". Wallabee said, walking in. "She is pretty". "I hate go in to 'elp Numbuh 1, lee her behind". He looked at Alex, noticing her bored expression. Hoping he wouldn't notice, knowing, examining to a tee, that he wouldn't say anything, she sat. To her luck, he kept on walkin.

Going outside, she saw Kuki sitting back in her porch chair. She pulled one out, sitting across from her. "Kuki,..." Alex's once sad, now nervous eyes that were glassy, and ready to cry, looked up to Kuki. "Yes, Alex". She said. Her lip gloss shone in the setting sun. A smile was seen. "Can I talk to you, real quick?". She felt tears come to her eyes. "Mmmm. Tell me what the problem is". Kuki said. "I... I... I had a nightmare, about um.. Wally". "And, I don't know he was talking to me, and basically being himself, but it was weird because he was gentle.. which he never is". "So, you're sad because Wally was gentle?". "And, you thought it weird that he was?". Kuki asked. "No". Alex said. "He wasn't gentle, as in sincere. He was creepy". "I saw some Alien thing in my nightmare, and I can't help but think that Nigel, along with both of you, have some association with the Galactic Kids Next Door". "I know you're hiding something, I know you think a certain way about me." "There's a reason why you're all rainbows and butterflies with me!". "I know what you all are up to". "I know". She said, beginning to cry. "Alex". Kuki said, softly. "Wally and I love you". She said, in an understanding manner. "I love you". She began to hug her. "I think you're amazing".

"I don't think anyone here is plotting against you". "You have that in your head". Kuki smiled. "I know you haven't gotten the best care you needed". Kuki said. "But, you've turned out wonderful!". Kuki said, happily. "We look up to you". She said, kissing her forehead. "You're very intelligent, and beautiful". "Don't think we're judging you". "We're here to help you". She blew in Alex's troubled face, that was now red, and riddled with tears. "I love you, Alex". She said,smiling again. "My wubby". "My sister". She smiled. "I looove you". She sang. "Its ok". She said, brushing the back of her hand against the chair. "Alex". "There's no need to be volatile" "no one here is betting against you". She said in a feminine, womanly manner. "You're worried". "You probably haven't gotten enough sleep". "Let's take our medicine, and get into bed". She said. "We should also start you on a new diet". "New diet?". Alex asked. "Mmm hmm". She nodded, happily. "One with milk". "Milk will help you be less upset, and less scared". She said. "Let's start, today". Her demanding attitude came through.

"We will not drink this, water anymore". She grabbed it from Alex's hands, and threw it away . "Lets drink, milk". See'' . "well, I don't know". Alex said, sniffling. "Milk has lactose in it, and lactose has over 5g of…". "It's the lactose that helps you grow and develop". Kuki said, smiling. "It'll help you start bonds with people you love, and make you more aware of how you're being taken care of". She said, gently. "It'll also help you be more relaxed". "It'll be fun, c'mon!". Even as she, again, for purposes Alex knew were part of a cover up, was speaking to her in a mature, feminine way, she would time and again, revert to the enthused, 11 year old inside, that begged for her bestie to do things. "Please?". She asked, batting her eyes. "But, I like spring water". Alex said. "I drink it as my apre dinner, dessert water", "I drink it in the morning, as my breakfast water", "to the common serf, I say, who needs orange juice?". "I can't eliminate Zephryhills Spring Water".

"Well, milk will be fun". Kuki said, very sure of the demand she had just made. "You can put it on cereal, you like cereal, don't you?". She asked, crossing her legs. "No, I have never liked cereal". Alex said, crankily. She truly was still exhausted, and bothered by her nightmare."well, let's sweep out water, for milk". "You can drink some milk, in place of spring water". Kuki said. "I am not putting up with this tyranny". "Someone has to stand up to the abject wrongdoing of the common person". Now, bear in mind, Kuki had seen this set-in her-ways Alex before. Happily, and with much enthusiastic gravitasse, she would convince her to change, or step outside of her comfort zone, and try something fun. If Alex was really being difficult, and refusing something that would otherwise help her, for example: when they were little, getting Alex's blood taken for low iron levels, and taking vitamins to help restore the iron levels, Kuki would turn on her motherly, gentle charm.

"Alex,". Kuki said, gently. "It's not going to hurt you". "It'll help you be much happier". "You won't have any more nightmares, and,". "It helps you poop". A mischievous smile came to her face, followed by a chuckle. "Hee hee hee!". "Yes, I guess that is funny". "Wait, a second,". Alex asked, looking thoughtfully as she connected the dots, and inquired about the request that was made to her, from what she thought was by visual. "How… how did you know about… how did you know that I needed milk?". Kuki still chuckled about the "poop" joke made earlier. "Wait, Kuki". She asked. "Haha haha a haha hahah ha ha…. Wait what?". Kuki turned her head, quickly with a puzzled look on her face. "How did you know I needed to drink milk?". Quickly her expression changed, from a giggly, happy one, to one that was all of a sudden, serious and dank. Similar to the one Alex saw earlier in her nightmare with Wallabee. "Nigel told me". She muttered, quietly. "Wait, hold on, why?". Alex asked, needing Kuki to repeat her answer, in a louder volume.

"Oh, well,". Kuki's gentle smile returned. "Sometimes, best friends, sisters, just know what each other needs". "Our hearts sing as one". "I know you very well, and I know what makes a heart sing again". She smiled. "Milk will help both of us, and all of our friends in Rainbow Monkey kingdom!". She said, happily, clapping her hands. "I know you're sad". She said, hugging Alex. "the Rainbow Monkeys know too". She said, as she picked up her plushie, Love and Sunshine Rainbow Monkey. "I can tell by looking into your heart". She said, smiling gently. "We all can". She picked up the Rainbow Monkey, only personifying her fantasies

"But Milk will make all of our sadness feelings go away". She said in a singsong voice. "It'll be ok, Alex". She said. "Come on, let's drink milk with alllllll of our friends!". She danced around her, singing the Rainbow Monkey theme song. "Ok". Alex said, nervously. "It's ok, Rainbow Monkey princesses know each other". She kissed her forehead. "I love my bestie!". She sang, skipping around. "I love my bestie, my bestest friend in the universe!". "Just Alex and me!". She said, kissing Alex's cheek 16 times. It was strange how quickly Kuki snapped into happy mode, when asked a direct question by Alex. almost, mechanically, or automatically of sorts. "Come on!". Kuki tickled Alex's chin. "Kiss me back". "Give me a hug". She said, looking at Alex, frowning a bit. Hesitantly, Alex kissed Kuki's cheek, then slowly, and awkwardly wrapped her arms around her. "Yay!". "There she is!". Kuki giggled. "Oh Alex!". She said, beaming. "You are the bestest sister a girl could ask for!".

"I knew you could do it, silly billy!". She grabbed her nose, playfully. "I knew you could". She whispered. "I'm proud of you". She smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. She often did motherly things like that to friends who were younger than her, Rainbow Monkeys, or her sister. "I love you". She said, kissing Alex's cheek. "I love you, too". Alex said, softly. "I love you more". Kuki said, in a whisper. Her shiny lips, which she had redone after Numbuh 4 left, closed after saying this. "I love you most". Alex said, tiredly, as if she had been forced too. "I wanna go in". Alex said. Her eyes lowered, as the side of her face, her little-girl face was seen, trying to stay awake, and not cry. "I know, baby". Kuki hugged her. "I know". "Let's go inside, and make some milk". Alex turned her head. One could briefly see part of her eye, and her cheek, her pale, but now puffy cheek, as she noised. "It's ok". Kuki said, gently. "Come on". She said, releasing Alex from their hug. "Let's go inside". Alex sauntered in, trying to stay awake. Kuki and Alex sat on the couch, as Alex said, in a very simple manner, similar to a 5 year old girl after a cry, "I don't wanna take my medicine". "You don't have to". Kuki said. "You just woke up, silly". "No, I mean I don't want to take it, ever". Alex whined.

"Well, you have to". "It'll help you sleep". "It's ok, this medicine is designed to help alleviate pain in the sleepytime area of the brain". She said, gently. "It'll calm the neurons generating energy waves, by sending a signal to the "rest" region, of the amygdala". She said, softly. "I still don't want to take it". "Why not?". Numbuh 3's voice was rising now. "I don't know". Alex said. "Why not?". Numbuh 3 continued asking, her voice was becoming harsh at this point. "I told you I don't know, stop asking me!".

"Why….not?". Kuki started seething. "Stop asking me". Alex said, nervously. "Answer my question!". "Why not?!". "Go away". Alex said. "Why not?!". Kuki yelled. "Because it doesn't work!". Alex said, breathing heavily. Now was really the time, she wanted to go home. Cover ups, and people being weird, were already on top of Kuki's neuroticism. "I tried it, and Nigel's medicine doesn't work". "I can sleep, but I have nightmares about things at the very end, and I can't do anything about it!". "I've been seeing things!". "I know the Galactic Kids Next Door exists". "I know you and Wallabee, and Nigel are up to something!". "I saw an alien, plant, vine thing in my nightmare last night, I know it had something to do with the Galactic Kids Next Door!". "I don't like when people lie to me, and I don't like being used for experimentation". "Please, just tell me what's going on!". She said.

"Alex,". Kuki said, walking quickly toward her. "You know me better, to think that I would ever **lie **to you". "Why would I lie to you?". "When would I experiment on you?". "When would that ever even work?". She asked. "Because I saw Wallabee in my nightmare, and he wasn't a total immature snot". "He was…..". "What was he like, Alex?". "What was my boyfriend like?". Kuki crossed her arms, displeased at the moment. "He was… calm". Alex stated. "He was nice for once". "He talked like a prince". "He was soft, and kind, and special, it was suspicious". "It was bad news!". "I know it was". "So, my boyfriend was **nice **to you, and genuinely cared about you, like he always has, and always will, and thinks of you as a sister, and his best friend, bothered you?". Kuki asked, sharply. "**That** was a bad thing?". "No, but you're missing the point". "You're not hearing the full story". Alex protested. "And you're stating that we both secretly are plotting against you?". Kuki snapped. "Do you even hear how selfish you're being?!". Kuki yelled. "He was evil!". Alex rebuked back. "He wasn't normal, he didn't even blink once". "I know he's up to something!". "I know the GKND recruited Nigel, right?". "I know all 5 of you, and Nigel are observing me, and researching me, because I would make a great fit for your little experiment!". Alex shot. Kuki still frowned. However, her lip twitched up a little, as she listened. "I'm going home!". "I know what you kids are up to!". Alex said. "You've been plotting and planning this whole time!".

"Alex". Kuki demanded. "Stop talking right now!". "No!". "I'm going home!". "You sound like a paranoid, Kathy McGinnis!". She snapped. "Quit saying foolish things, and Yes you are!". Kuki snapped. "No I'm not, and there's no way you'll make me!". Alex picked up her stuff, and went for the door. Kuki blocked her way. "Get over here!". She yelled. "No, I thought you were my friend!". Alex tried to get past. "I want to see Hoagie!". Alex said, crying. "I want my mom!". Tears began going down. "I want my mom!". She yelled, crying and sprouting a fit similar to a five year old. She had now known she had done it. She had pissed Kuki off. "Get in here!". "I can't believe how selfish you're acting!". "I'm very disappointed in you!". Kuki said, harshly. "You know Wally and I would never ever plot against you!". She yelled. "I can't believe you would think that!". "You're a bad friend!". She said. "Why would I ever be friends with someone as cynical as you?". Alex said. Kuki continued "being mad", although as she faked her tirade, Alex noticed Kuki's lip twitch upward, quickly, mechanically. Similar to Wally's.

"Mmmm". Kuki's expressionless face remained, as she studied Alex, and her red face, riddled with tears. "I think", she said as Alex began breathing heavily, "we should cool off, and take a break from each other, before we both say something we regret!". Kuki said, establishing order. "Ok, well I'm going home". Alex said. "No, you're not!". Kuki yelled. "Drink... the... milk". She seethed. "No!". Alex said. "Rawr!". Alex, at the moment, thought she had encountered another nightmare, or that her medicine, was indeed a hallucinogen. Kuki had flashed red eyes, and bared fang like teeth, as Alex stomped off. "Drink the milk!". She yelled, pulling Alex's arm. "I didn't pay 50 dollars so you.

Could waste drink!". "GRRRRRRRRR!" Kuki growled. Hoagie just happened to walk, hand in hand with Abigail, through the door as this was happening. "What is going on here?". Abigail asked. "Kuki...". Hoagie said, gently. "Why are you yelling at Alex?". He put his bag down. "Did she take your Rainbow Monkeys?". "No". She said. "I am simply trying to help her, and she won't drink her milk!". "She never takes any advice". Kuki said. "Well, don't force her, Kuki". Abigail stated. "She'll come around when needed". "She IS going to drink the milk". Kuki said. "I am not putting up with all of this nonsense". Clicking was heard as Abby and her heels neared the girl who was crying. "Alex", Abigail looked down at her. "Why don't you go take a little break from everything". "Shhhhhh, it's ok". Abigail said. "I will". Alex said. "I'll talk to Kuki". Abigail said, giving Alex a peck on the forehead. "Here, you can stay in my digs". She winked. "Would you like that?". Alex nodded. "Ok". "Come with me". Abigail got her settled in her room. "Mmmmmm". She said flopping down on the bed.

Her golden bracelets she had worn with Hoagie on their date, jangled as she laid down. "I take it your day with Kuki didn't go so well?". "No". Alex said.."I don't know,". She sniffled. "She's my friend, I just don't know why she's so forceful and neurotic". Alex said. "She's very kind, although she's bossy sometimes". Alex said. "She just irritates me, and inconveniences the lives of everyone around her". "Its exhausting". "Mmmmmm, well, hang in there". Abigail said. "Kuki can be like that". "I take it as an aspect of her culture". "She is Asian". Alex said. "Mmmmmm that's stereotyping". Abigail said, dissatisfied still laying there.

"I don't know, I just don't know what to do". Alex said. "I'm already experiencing so much upheaval". "Mmmm, what upheaval?".Abigail asked. "I drink spring water". Alex said. "I can't all of a sudden change my routine just because my so called, "best friend" told me to". "I am not going anywhere near milk". Alex said, sobbing. "I am not giving in to any more inconveniences, nightmares, annoyances, or chaos thanks to pesky, suspicious, sneaky kids like you". "Mmmmmm". Abigail flopped her hand back on the bed. "Well, you're certainly welcome to go". She said. "I will". Alex said, crossing her arms. "Hmmmmm". Abigail looked over at her. "You sure look like you're ready to leave". "I can't". Alex said. "I'm too tired to sit up". "Mmmmmm". "Well, you should force yourself up". Abigail said. "If you're that anxious to go". "No". Alex said. "Mmmmmm k". Abby continued. They both laid there for a while, the t.v. , with Model Aspects, remained on.

"Mmmm just out of curiosity, what are you mad at?. Abby asked. "I don't know". Alex said. "Mmmmmm, you're pretty Mad for someone who doesn't know". Abby said. "Just talk to me". "Let's rap". "So, why are you mad?". "I... I... I don't know". "First off, Kuki was a dictator of all things". "I've never really seen her like that". "Well, Kuki can be like that". Abby said. "She's a little uptight at times, but you know, she does it because she cares for you". "She's helpin you". Abby said. "Yes, I'm aware". "I've encountered that side of her before".

"That's one of the great that makes us friend's". .. I just feel like...". Then,.. as if to unravel, as if to slip into a certain mode herself, as if to unquark, a geyser of everything she had been through. She began pouring herself out to Abigail. "I'm not sure if Kuki even is my friend". She said, softly. "Why not?". Abby asked. "I... I don't know,.. what started out as friendship, has just grown dangerous". She said. "Kuki all of a sudden asked me to come to Sector V, only to have me meet you all". She continued. "Yeah, well we all are pretty interesting". Abby flopped her hand back, tiredly. "You think so, I'll bet huh?". She yawned. "Yeah,". Alex said. "Especially Hoagie". "I don't know why he has a leopard print lamp in his room". "Me neither babe". She said, stretching out a bit. "Me neither". "Although, I feel like you and Hoagie are the only ones who actually care about me". She sobbed.

"The only ones?". Abigail cracked a smile. "I tend to think little miss Princes... I mean Kuki loves you too". She tried sharing a mischievous look with Alex, and chuckling along, although it went unreceived. "No". Alex said, crossly. "I've been having these nightmares, and visuals, consisting of Giant aliens, and... tentacles, and I guess a millipede creature, that kept saying my name, and..".

She sat on top of Abigail at this point, on a pillow, nervously breaking into tears at some intervals. Abby laid calmly, listening to her story. "I know about Nigel and the Galactic Kids Next Door". She said, anxiously as her eyes widened. "I know I'm being used for experimentation". "I know you all have been observing me, to start,". She continued. "Kuki is in league with them". "She talked to me... a couple days ago,". Her nervousness continued. "And she didn't talk about Rainbow Monkeys, either". "She stated facts, cold hard facts about me, and I know that her and Wallabee, as well as Nigel are going to experiment on me, and send Data once Nigel gets accepted into the GKND". "Now, I'm afraid the GKND are going to come after me, and... and...".

"Shhhhhh, baby". Abigail let flop her back hand on Alex's stomach. "Sweetie". She said. "Lemme tell you a little something about Nigel". "Nigel is plotting something". Alex said. "Same with Kuki and Wally". "Kuki, my best friend". She said. "She acts like she cares about me, and she's trying to help me, but I know she wants results". "I know she's in league with the GKND". "They all are..!". "Chill". Abigail said, with a tinge of harsh in her voice. "Now calm down, Alexandria". She said. "Are you calm?". "Are you good?". She said to Alex. "Blow". She said, squeezing Alex's hand. Taking several deep breaths, Alex blew. "I want to go home". Alex said. "I want to go home". She whined. "I thought Kuki and I were friends…". "Kuki is your friend". Abigail said, softly. "Look, Alex..". Abigail said, sprawling out, "Nigel is someone who looks into things, right?". She said, tressling Alex a bit. To catch up on what "tressling" is, see the back of the book, on "glossary and terms". Anyhow, Abigail spoke in a soft, comforting, yet orderly voice that not only calmed younger kids like Alex, down, but it made understanding what was expected, or what to take away from the conversation, easier. "Nigel would never do anything to hurt you, or put you in danger, or anythin' crazy like that". "Then why did he dispatch Kuki to be friends with me, and help me, and get to know me really well?".

"Mmmm". Abby shifted a bit, under the covers, putting her leg down. "The reason he found you, and was scoping you out, is because he, along with all of us, think you're very talented". She said, softly. "Well, I do admit I am a gem". Alex said. "Ok, well, let me be honest, you have a gift". Abby said. "We just wanted to see what made you tick, that was all". "Yes, I do take pride in the fact that you all admire me, and I think that's great". "I admire you all, and personally, I think it's cool how you guys have the desire to observe me, and why exactly I'm so intelligent". "Mmmm, you know why, right?". Abby said, clearly almost falling asleep. "Yes, and I don't mind the reason". Alex said, turning her head. "It's just… I don't like when people, I barely know take advantage of that reason, and use me for their experiments". "Hmmmmm". Abby said, thoughtfully. "I don't think Nigel would ever use you, for anything". "He's your friend, isn't he?". Abby asked. "Yes, I suppose so". Alex said. "Well then, I don't know why you'd be suspicious of him". Abby said.

"But, you do know about the GKND". She said. "I do, but I don't think it has anything to do with you". Abby said. "It's a recruiting organization in charge of keeping kids safe from adults". She said. "But, I saw something in the super computer, when I was there". "It had Nigel as inducted into the Galactic Kids Next Door". "So?". Abigail said quietly. "It had data, and information on me". "It had pictures of me as a child". "I know what their intentions are". "I know what Nigel's intentions are". Alex said. "Mmmmm, look baby". Abigail put a finger over Alex's mouth. "Shhhh, just listen". She said, gently. "Nigel would never do anything to hurt you". "You of all people know that". She continued. "The reason we're observing you, or getting information about you, or whatever you think we're doin', is because we take a liking to you". "We understand, and we know you haven't had an easy start". "I know how hard it's been". She said. "We just needed to find you, make sure you were ok, and help you out, girl". "So, all of this nonsense because you all were worried about me?". "Hey now, I wouldn't call it nonsense". Abigail said. "So, you are aware that I'm extremely intelligent, talented, and a pleasure". Alex said.

"Yeah, you're all that". Abigail said, mumbling. Feeling she had done something a little, off, Alex asked Abigail, quizzically what she had done wrong. "Um… did I say something, or…. Why are you silent?". "Well,...". Abigail flopped a hand back. "It's not always good to brag, sometimes". "You can get your point across just by being you". She said. "But, I am me, and I think I'm great". Alex said. (rustle, rustle). "Well, not saying anything at all, is just as cool". "How should I not say anything". "I should give commoners…". "Don't say commoners, Al'". "shhhh, just don't talk like that". "But why?". "People get the wrong vibe when you insult them like that". She said. "They're not beneath you". Abigail doled out her amount of tough love. "Don't talk to them like they are". She said. "Anyhow,". Alex continued. "I want people to understand my criteria ahead of time". "Let them know what they're in for?". Abby asked.

"That's correct". Alex said, in a cute, proper, matter of fact manner. "Mmm k, well, you don't need to do that". Abigail said. "Be cool, don't talk about yourself so much". "Sooo, be humble?". Alex asked. "That's it". Abby said, tiredly. "Oh, well, I guess I could give it a try". She said. "Al'". Abigail said, cooly. "We know things weren't exactly great for you, and we want to make sure you're healthy, at your best, and doing good". "When we analyze you, when we run data on you, we're mapping out how healthy you are, and how secure you are". "Nigel along with everyone else isn't worried about you, we know you're doing well". "Then, why did you all analyze me, and run tests on me?". "We needed to find you, we needed to be sure you were alright, and be an integral part of your life". "I'm aware". Alex said. "Let me ask you this… how long have you known Kuki?". "Um… since I was in kindergarten almost". Alex said. "She's my best friend". " "mmm hmmm,". "How long have you known me?". Abigail asked, almost silently. Alex zeroed in, on Abigail's thick lips as they moved, to emphasize each word. Closely, and meticulously, she observed them, as they closed. The strawberry gloss, still shined in the white, dim, cut light from the T.V. "since, well, um… for the longest time". "Probably since I was born, I…" "mmmm hmmm, yes". Abigail said, gently. "I remember meeting you the day Ms. Diane brought you back". She hummed. "Yes, now that I think about it, I do remember a young, black girl with beads in her hair, standing over me….". "I think". "Mmm, I remember you". "You were a happy little girlie". Abby hummed gently. "You were so pumped to see everything". She brushed Alex's face. "I can't believe all this time, I've known you, and not once did I know you were a secret agent". "That's pretty cool". Alex said. "Yeah, well". Abby said. "And we've been friends ever since". She said.

"I know the beginning was hard for you". "We understand". She said. "You know what, we're your best friends". She said. "We're always going to be there, whenever you need us". Abigail said. "I just wanted to keep tabs on you, you know". She said. "Save you from all of the bad in the world". "Oh, so,... those were just regular checkups, and midpoints?". Alex asked. "Yep". "we're here to keep you safe". Abby said. "Oh". Alex sighed a huge sigh of relief. It had felt, as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders there. "So, all of the crying, and shivering, and nightmares, and aching were for nothing then?". She said, perkily. "You still have nightmares, Alex?". Abigail asked, a little louder and more concerned now. Alex nodded. "Ok, well that's not good". Abby said, tossing in bed. "Hey, if you think about conjugal equations and the natural order of E…" "Does your mom know, about that?". Abigail snapped in. "no, she hasn't for five years". "She doesn't know I hardly sleep either". "Mmmm hmmmm". Abigail said, harshly. "It's ok". Alex said, innocently. "Nigel prescribed "circa Monom" to me, which isn't great, and I still have nightmares". Alex said. "But on the upside I….". "what's Circa Monom?". Abigail asked, falling asleep, mumbling at this point. "It's a sleep inducent that helps slow circadian rhythms, and calm brain waves". "Mmmmmm". "That's cool". Abigail started falling asleep. "Yep". "although, are you sure, I should continue taking it?". "Mmmmm, ermmph". "I wouldn't worry about it". Abby mumbled. "Nigel knows what he's doin". She then turned over and got some sleep. "Why dontcha go drink some of your milk". Abby said. "But, I don't like milk". Alex said. "Try it, baby". "It'll help you". "Do it for us". "Remember what we talked about… humility?". Abigail reminded as Alex began whining. "Go do it". Abby demanded, snappishly, perhaps over the tidbit learned about Alex's lack of sleep. "No". Alex said, simply, waiting for Abby's reaction. She knew Abby was going to lecture her, and become firm if she ever became defiant. She had pushed her buttons before, many times in the past. She was remembering just how fun it had been. Abby still laid there. She must've been tired. All of that food, had worn her out. Alex was worn too. Although not from food.

Hoagie walked in, seeing Alex smiling as if she'd done something wrong. "Hey toots". He said, ruffling her hair. "I hear today with Kuki wasn't good". He said, sitting beside her. "What happened?". "She is not a friend". "I don't care what anyone says". "She's airheaded, annoying, she demands unrealistic things from everyone". She said, crossly. "Mmmmmmm". He nodded, understandably. "She's just excited to be friends with someone as fascinating as you". "When she gets excited like that, she gets controlling". He said, ruffling Alex's hair. "So,". "you are amazing and super smart". He said, grinning, folding his hands. "Is there anyone as amazing as you, Alex?". Alex sat there, silently. "Mmmm, you don't agree?". "Is Stephen Hawking more amazing, you think?". "You playing the quiet game?". He asked. "No, I'm not allowed to talk about how great I am any more". She said. "Abigail taught me how to be more humble". "Ahhhh". He said. "Good". "Good". "I like how you're becoming a better person". He said. "So, in that spirit, would like to accompany me to the kitchen?". He said, offering his arm. "Why?". Alex asked. "To drink some milk, of course". He said, grinning. "No, no, no". "I'm not going anywhere near milk". She said, defiantly.

"I'm being disobedient". "Come on, Alex it'll be cool, just you and me, drinking some milk, looking at the radar, catching some evil adults". "It'll be like we're Yipper crime fighting, and getting Vitamin D". "so, why don't you get yourself a nice tall glass?". He said in a gentle, deep voice. "No". Alex shook her head. "You know what, " hoagie said, "it's just one glass". "If you don't like it, you don't have to keep drinking it". He winked. "Although, it's recommended you do". He ruffled her hair. "We won't tell Abigail". He whispered. Looking into his eyes, she knew, there was an amount of altruism there wasn't fake, it wasn't coached, and it wasn't analytical in nature, while being good on the surface, similar to Abigail's. She knew she could trust him. He was Abigail's true love. She was glad she could trust him, and make him a part of her, and Abigail's family. Thinking about Abigail, Alex knew Abigail was the girl she had shared childhood with, and looked up to, if there ever was a dilemma in her life. To accept Hoagie into their family, and one day, after their marriage, into her daily life, depending on whether or not Abigail was still friends with Alexandria, Decommissioning did wipe everyone's memories, after all. It could be a possibility that this mission, if this was what it truly was, along with the rest, could die out with memory.

Although, Abigail and Alex had been friends long before her induction into the Kids Next Door. she would never forget her, right? Who knows? Friendship, and childhood, even if being a kid at heart was a daily runcture, would soon fade away. Never mind that, Abigail and Alexandria were good friends, sisters even. Good people, good friends who had truly been there for her, would stay with her forever. It had all dawned on Alex. There were good people in the world. There were true people who would be there to help her. That was the Kids Next Door's sole purpose. Kuki was also there to help her too. Only the fake would leave her behind, after age 13. Alex was confident that life would become better for her. She no longer felt weary, or suspicious of the Kids Next Door. she felt as if they were her friends, and they were her family. Relieved that everything was back to normal, she drank her milk.

In the dimly lit treehouse set by the low light of the computer, Alex stood in the middle of quarters drinking her milk. A pair of thick, red lips appeared on the computer. The main computer where data, on the operatives was stored. "Alexandria". The computer said in a robotic, girly voice, similar to Kuki. Alex turned her head, "are you...sleeping?". Frozen in surprise, Alex didn't respond. "Alexandria". The computer asked again. "Are you asleep?". Almost mechanically. "N...no". She said, finishing her glass. "Affirm-ative". The voice said. The lips moved as the voice spoke. "Mmm". "Alexandria". "It is imperative that you know how special you are to us". "We love you, and... we are always here for you". "Oh, Alex...". The computer sighed. "You are so...perfect". "You're my best friend". "You will always be". "Um... thank you". Alex walked away, nervously. "Good night, Alex see you in the morning".

The computer said in a feminine voice, quickly. "Mmmmm, sweet dreams". "Power...down". The computer then said. Alex then went into Hoagie's room. The door was closed. Alex knocked on the door. "Excuse me...". She said. "Hoagie are you in there?". She asked. "Hoagie". She called again. No answer. "Ok". She figured, going in his room. Everything looked fine as she went in. She put on his silky pajamas, going into his drawer. Then, she climbed into his bed.

"already happy, Arentcha?". Hank said, smiling at her. "I am". She said, confidently. "I had a little talk with Abigail today, and she said, I have an amazing family, and group of friend's with the Kids Next Door". "Mmmmmm, she was right, Alexandria the great!". He smiled a friendly corny smile as Alex sat there, sighing. "Sure".She said."I am the happiest too". He said, simply and free. "I have everything I'd ever want right beside me". "I have you, Cree, her amazing sister, there's nothing else I could want, because I am so thankful!". He said, joyfully. Alex smiled. He was still the same Hoagie, through and through, even as a teenager. "All's a best friend needs is his three P"s". He chuckled, waving a friendly, adorkable smile to Alex. She laughed. "I'm very glad you're doing well, Alex". He bent down to talk to her. "Are you comfortable with Cree and I?". "Yes" she said, turning her head, with some fingers in her mouth. "Happy to hear that, Fraulein". "I could never imagine myself as more comfortable with her, than anyone". He said, soothingly. "I love her". "I like Cree". I think she is amazing. He said, leaned against the wall. "You admire Abigail, I like that". He said. "Yes, she told me that the only reason the KND are analyzing, and observing me, is because she's.. "rescuing" me, if I'm properly annunciating that point". She said.

"Rescuing? Oh, you're probably thinking of her checking up, on you, regularly". Hank said. "She'll do that to ensure you're in perfect health". He said, shifting a bit, with his slipping leg. "I wouldn't worry about it though, the only ones who'll get all that, is your doctor's and your parents I would think". He said, with a deep voice. "I am clear". Alex said. "But, everything has been up to code". She said. "I am no longer having nightmares, I'm drinking my milk, and... I'm taking my medicine". She said. "That's great to hear". Hank yawned. "I... I would've want to go home though,". She said.

"Just go". Hank said, looking at the back of his . "Ok". And I I don't know, things with Kuki aren't great". "She can be like that". He said. "Ignore her". "I will". She said. "Still it is nice you've come a long way". He said, softly. "I'm proud of you, and I know you will be great". He brushed her face. "You always are". He assured. "Thank you". Alex said. "I've been hearing that for the millions... "She stopped herself. "I mean, thank you". That means so much". She said. "Of course". Hank said. Cree appeared, in a white dress, and a new cover of lip gloss. "Oh, there she is!". Hank said excitedly. "Hey there, babe". "How goes it?". "Good, good". She replied. The two embraced, then whispering things to one another. They then, got closer... closer... until, the passion, the romance flared. They began kissing, and talking airlily about certain things. They had continued, until they had both blushed, enjoying each other's presence. "Alex". Hank said, in a soothing, low register, (sexy) voice, "would you mind giving my Angel and I some space?". He said. "Beautiful". He winked at her, then grinning mischievous. "Sure, sir". She said, nodding respectfully. He laughed understandably. Then, in a moment of quirk, nodded respectfully back at her. The two went on with their, "necking". Alex knew that her friends, the same ones she had grown to play Rainbow Monkeys with, eat dinner with, and irritate, had boyfriends, and girlfriends now. It was time to accept that they were a part of her world. They were family. She knew the KND were trying to help her. They had cared about her, like a family would. It was time to accept family. She was confident her relationship with the Kids Next Door would grow stronger with each day. Now feeling happier, she let the "Goodnight Rainbow Monkey" carry her on a cloud, off to peaceful sleep. With no nightmares, or crying. She felt better, thanks to Abby, her family, and the rest of the KND. They weren't hiding anything. They would never betray her, right?

Chapter 12

"So, where is Alex?". Mr. Ross asked his wife, Diane. "She's been over Kuki's for quite awhile, I suppose it's time for her to come home". Diane said, putting her after dinner coffee mug in the dishwasher. "Yes, I'll call her". Mr. Ross said. "No, don't". Mrs. Ross said, urgently. "Oh, why not?". Mr. Ross asked. "Oh, um…. She's….. Coming, yes, yes, she is coming". "Back". Mrs. Ross said, nodding. "Hmmm, back?". He tapped his chin in thought. His appearance resembled that of Doktor Frogg's, (see League of Super Evil). Tall, bone skinny, glasses sat on his head, as dark blue hair, stuck straight up, in straw fashion. His nervous, analytical, passive attitude also set off as well. He was a nervous, scheming professor like person, who did talk with a twang, although he did love his daughters dearly. Especially, Alex. he was always looking to spend time with her, whenever the moment presented itself. Alas, she felt closer and more comfortable with her mom. She even groaned, (jokingly of course) when her dad paped for her to sit on the couch with him. He and Nala were considerably close. Alex still did love her dad, and would always get excited when the two of them would spend time together. She even slept on his shoulder at times.

"Oh well, she'll be here soon". Mrs. Ross said. "I don't know". "Will she?". Mr. Ross said. Nala came walking by, holding her baby pink purse, walking toward the front. "Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, where are **you** going?". "... I told you, I'm going to Rachel's". Nala said. "On a school night, really?". "Her and i need to study and i'm staying until 9". She said. "Alright, be back at 10:00". Her mom said. "Be sure to look over your chem notes". Mom reminded. "I will". She called. "Hey, I know you might stay late to, get a jamba juice after, so,... be here at 10:30". Her dad winked. "I heard that!". Mom called. Nala waved as Diane and Mark said goodbye. "Later!". "See you at 10!". They called back. It was pretty quiet there, as the two of them stuck up small talk about a show that was playing on T.V., "A million little things". The dog, goldie walked around, going through the motions, as he went by the T.V. he sat down with nothing else to do, and panted. "Huh". Mark said, looking up from his pamphlet. "He finally came downstairs, I didn't even notice". "Old boy". He said, looking up, with a thoughtful expression on his skinny face. The uneventful was imminent at this point, as the two parents kept occupied with other things. Goldie stood up quickly, alert, and ready to bark. Running to the door, the barking did start, predictably enough as a knock was heard. Even for as old as he was, Goldie still got excited about people at the door, he still spring in his step, as he always ran to see who it was. "Yep, he's excited he finally came downstairs". Mrs. Ross said, keeping a normal pace behind him. "Oh, come here now, buddy,". Mark muttered walking up. A quaint little, "stay down" was heard too, if you listened. The rarity of saying that to 14 year old Goldie, was as exact as finding a 4 leafed clover. Diane and Mark, were glad to see a blue button down shirt wearing Hoagie at their door. "Hey there dos amigos!". He said, winking. Diane and Mark couldn't help but chuckle at his poor joke. "Hey there, Mark how long has it been?". "It's been too long, Hoagie, get in here!". The two of them, high fived, and booty, wiggle wiggle, wiggle all the way down. Mrs. Ross looked around, making sure no one could see them. "Hoagie,... " she said, a little more sanely, "I see you haven't changed a bit". "Neither have you, Mrs. Ross". "You look beautiful". He said, complimenting her. "Boy, you are wonderful, come on in". She motioned. The door was shut behind him, as he came in. Clicking excessively in his brown shoes he wore, he made his way to the kitchen. "This is a beautiful kitchen". He said, complimenting the area. "I love the finish". He said, in a gentle, eased tone. "Did this come from _"Lowe's_?". He asked, brushing a finger against a granite countertop. "It did". Mrs. Ross said. "It also came when we renovated in 2003". She continued. "Mmmmm,". "It looks exquisite". He complimented. "Now did this piece come with the original architecture?". He asked, noticing the refinished wood cabinetry. "It did in fact, this, was established in 1964". Mr. Ross said, smiling confidently. "Ah, I thought it looked familiar". Hoagie replied. "Yes, and it doesn't look a day over 61, am I right?". They both suppressed a chuckle. "I would never take you for **granite** on that one". Hoagie said, now laughing. They both smiled quirkily and waved over to Diane. She shook her head, smiling as she did so. When the laughter subsided, Mark invited Hoagie to sit down at the wooden dinner table set at the tail end of the kitchen opening up to the suite style living room. "So, Pennywhistle, Jr," Diane started, "what would you like to drink?". "I have water, or tea". "Tea's good for me". Hoagie replied, gently. "I like tea". He continued nodding to Mr. Ross. "it actually is good". "I like blueberry in my tea". He said, smiling a quirky, bubbly smile. "Oh, well, I prefer lemon in mine". Mr. Ross said. "When I get sick, or…. At…. her mother's, usually". Diane gave him a look, (as a joke). "Right, like you don't sneak off, and sit outside with Lenny". She said. "To be honest, he's the only one that's entertaining at those parties". He said back. "Yeah, you're a real card". She retorted, coming to sit down. "So,... Hoagie, yes, hmm, peculiar nickname". Mark said. "What can we do you for?". "Oh, nothing special". He said, leaning back, in his seat. "I just wanted to drop by, see how things were, hmmm, look at the house…". "It is beautiful by the way". "Yes". he said, grinning, mischievously, winking at the parents. "I'll bet the girls love it here, don't they?". "Yes, yes they do". Mark said, a little uncomfortable. "They both have their own rooms upstairs, and while, they aren't exactly the biggest, they are spacious, elegant, charming rooms". Diane said. "Wonderful". Before he could get out what he was about to say next, he noticed a large mirror in the dining room. A center mirror, with two outer side mirrors on the wall across from the glass table. "(sigh)". "That is a beautiful dining room". He put his hand behind his head, embarrassed. "Oh". he chuckled. "I tend to get a little, lalaloopsy, here and there". A wide smile, as fit the format for his mouth appeared on his face. Very cartoonish. Haha! "Oh, I see". Mark smiled kindly back. "It is, very nice, indeed, if you would like to see it". He motioned invitingly. "I would be flattered, belantoch". He said, as his round, classic, expression, with the round eyes, and curved mouth, bundled with joy, and he clapped his hands delightfully. "Go right ahead". Mark said. "Oh, this will be good". Hoagie said, in a lovemaking, showish manner. From the dimly lit kitchen, he took out a stout wine glass, from the glass cabinet, filling it with, Blueberry pop! soda. He then made his way to the glass dining room. Diane and Mark followed behind at a normal pace. "Oh my". Hoagie said, in a relaxed, gleeful tone. "This is stunning". "When did this get remodeled?". "We've had this for a long time". Diane replied. "Although, the glass cabinetry is new". "I love it". Hoagie said, deeply and sonorously. "These seats are perfect". He ran the back of his hand against the leather on the chair. "Wow, good dining room, Mr. and Mrs. Ross, It's very nice". He hoisted himself up in his grand chair. Positioning to sit upright. "This is very good, what you've done". "I admire it". He complimented kindly. Knowing Hoagie was always optimistic, Diane and Mark smiled a gentle smile. "Oh, what is that?". Hoagie noticed a diamond necklace sitting around Mrs. Ross's neck. "It's a 7 karat diamond necklace Alex, and Nala were kind enough to give me". She said, kindly. "It looks perfect on you". Hoagie said, gleefully clapping his hands into a fold. "Oh, Thank you, thank you". "I am admiring all of the compliments". Diane said. "Well, when you're pretty, you're witty". Hoagie said, smiling goofily. Looking at each other, then back again, Diane and Mark couldn't help but laugh. Hoagie was amazing. The perfect antidote for any hard surface they'd encountered that week. "It does look very nice". Hoagie said in a friendly manner. "Thanks, Hoages". Mr. Ross said, holding back a chuckle. "Please, call me Pennywhistle". Hoagie said, sipping his drink. "Pennywhistle huh?". "Yes". he said, amiably. "That, believe it or not, is, or was, my father's surname". "Oh, was it?". Mr. Ross asked. "Yes, although, he…. Is in much better hands today, but, onto another," he quickly bounced to another subject. "Wait…. Out of curiosity, don't mind me asking, what happened to your father?". Mark asked, softly, yet concerned. "Oh, well, he, unfortunately passed away a few years ago". Hoagie took a full swig of his soda, in a wine glass. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that".Mr. Ross doubled back. "Oh, look, now you've beaten the funk right out of him". Diane joked, harshly to her husband. "Yes, but if you ever need anything, please, just let me know, you are a close friend of mine". Mark said, gently. "Thank you, Mark, i'm pleased to hear that, although, it hasn't been particularly easy for mom, Tommy, and I". "each day, however, I am pleased as punch to know there are good people to lean onto that will make life exceptional". He said, happily. "You know, i've had to pull my weight, be the man of the house, and just, oh yes, yes, pick up". He said, as muttering began amongst themselves. "Since Tommy's not willing to do his part, at any length". "Mmm, I think Tommy's pretty mature". Diane piped in. "I see how you're including him, which is, great by my respects". She said. "Oh, well he's not mature by any stretch". "Oh really". Hoagie shook his head, quickly. "No". he said. "How're things going with your mom?". "Is she doing… well still?". Mark asked. "Or….". "She's doing fine". Hoagie said, setting his soda glass down. "She got a complex, recently". He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes". Diane replied, "I know what that's about". She cocked her head over to her husband. "He's not that sensitive though, so". She commented. "Hey, I'm sensitive". He cut in, softly, turning his head to face her. "Oh, last time we went to the juice bar, and you wanted a Orange Julius, and they gave you, what…." "rocky…." he started reluctantly. "Rocky Road Mountain Chill". He finished. "Rocky Road Mountain chill". She ranted quickly. "And he didn't even say anything, he let's the first person he sees, walk all over him". "It's ridiculous". "How about that time the girls arrived late, on the wrong bus, and you were at work…. Whew! I did put my foot down on that driver". He said, shaking his head. "Yes, yes, you were fired up, huh?". Diane asked, clutching his shoulders. "I was, and for good measure". He said. "See, he's…. Ok, well he's a little sensitive, but in any case, not really". She assured. "My mother's not that sensitive either". Hoagie stated. "Luckily". "I think that's a Gilligan thing". Diane commented. "Not being angry at anything, you all are talented at that". "It is". Hoagie said, in a friendly manner, waving and smiling. "I'm just like that". He said in a singsong manner. "So am I!". Mark replied in the same singsong manner. "Happy, and inherently optimistic!". They both shook hands jovially. The three of them busted into laughter. "We both are nutty aren't we?". Mr. ross said, unable to keep his laughter down. "Yeah". Diane said, sighing. "That's why I'm lucky to have only **one **of you around". She looked over, cocking her arm slightly over the edge. The two continued laughing. "Well, that's just us, **NUTTY BUDDIES!**" Hoagie smiled, waving from across the table. "Nutty buddies!". "Nutty buddies!" "nutty, nutty, nutty, buddies!". They sang, continuing their laughter. "And I'm having dinner with Doktor Frogg and Red Menace, instead of watching "_Bachelor in Paradise". _Diane sighed. She still laughed, however. As Hoagie was optimistic, in nature. He had laughed, he had sang, he had even put on a clown nose and entertained the Ross's once for one of the girls' 4th birthday party. Along with Abby's dad, who donned the persona, "Bonko", he joked, badly, still he burped, he even had an act where someone gave him an atomic wedgie, and he walked around with it the whole party, he even entertained the adults. They admired "Hoagie" as he liked to be called, for bringing a sense of enjoyment, humor, and good nature to their family. He also inspired a sense of optimism, and cultured intelligence, and strength within the family, as he always inspired the girls to do whatever they wanted, and to be, whomever they wanted to be. He was protective as well, shielding, in spirit, the girls from any dark forces, or any down feelings they would have just by being their "Numbuh 2". Abigail was a strong, independent, sassy force of strong feminine influence for the girls that would inspire them to do whatever it is they wanted, and to never let anything stop them. She had watched over Alex, and Nala, and had instilled in them, a sisterly bond that would never break. While Abigail was the main power source, Hoagie remained the happy humorous fun 2nd half, that would inspire the girls to never stop enjoying life. "So, how are you and Abigail doing?". "How's dating going?". "Oh, it's been magnificent". Hoagie said. "Our relationship…. Has never been better". "Oh is that so?". "Oh, yeah. I'll take her out usually, for a nice bowl of spaghetti, and she usually pays, even though I always offer to foot the bill". The Ross parents laughed. "Yes, this one and I will almost always eat in". "Her meals are quite pleasing". Mr. Ross said. "Oh, the Hot Dog Mac N' Cheese is fantastic". Hoagie said. "She'll usually cook it on the stove for 14 minutes, although it'll get warm real quick". "She is an expert on that cooktop". Hoagie said. "She's even taught me a thing or two". He chuckled. "I'll bet". Mrs. Ross said. "So.. um….. Uh…..". Desperately, Mark tried to find a way out of the awkward that had briefly surrounded them. "Uh….. um….. How's…. How's the other part of it?". Diane nearly spewed her drink all over the table. "m..Mark, honey, honey!". She said, looking over at him. "Oh, it is very passionate, indeed". Hoagie said, cracking a seductive grin. He swirled his soda glass as well. Hoagie… Hoagie… Hoagie. While he was productive, and shimmy shiny, he was also a bit… ahead of his age. Having a mother who had courted one other man, after his dad died, but then broke up, upon realizing he wanted to pursue his passion of making Utonium, meant he knew a lot of things. Being as uniquely intelligent as all the other operatives in Sector V didn't help. "We've held hands,". He said in a soft tone, "we've been on mission together", "we've had luscious dates at _"Napoli's_" Italian Bistro, we've even kissed". He said in a whisper. Mark spewed his drink all over the table now. "You've…. WHAT?!". He exclaimed. "Well, we've kissed". "Her lips felt _amazing_". Hoagie swirled his soda in it's glass. "Ok, ok, ok, well. Does your mother know….?". "Or…., buddy". He said, looking around nervously. He began biting his nails. "Not to worry…. She _doesn't_, but she'll be fine. Now, Mr. Ross felt hesitant. The decision lingered now, would he keep Hoagie's secret, and keep the Nutty buddy code to standard? Or would he risk throwing "Hoagie" under the bus, getting yelled at, possibly beaten by his mother, and lose his "nutty buddy?". Oh, what the matter, he was a kid. It was known as an adult he would have to squeal on him, at some point. Although for his passive personality, it could go either way. "It is relieving". Hoagie began in a gentle, deep, sonorous voice, that matched the mood of the dim lights. "That Alex does accept me, as a second". "She is a very sharp girl, and she has the distinctive tactics that are unparalleled". Hoagie said softly. "She is very wise for her age, Mr. , Mrs. Ross". "Thank you, Hoagie". Mark said. "Always". He said in a low, voice. "I would be thrilled to establish a more concrete relationship with her". "If she would need anything, I will always be there for her". He said, softly. "We will let our friendship". He lingered, and snapped on the last letter, "p" of friendship, in his whisper. "Blossom, and reach new heights". "I would be glad to take care of her, whenever she would need Abigail and I to". "She is extraordinary". "I am very thankful and very happy to have her in mine, and well, oh yes, **you!". **He said, happily. Even in a loving, romantic speech, he always remained cheerful. "Your lives as well". He said, in a deep, romantic voice. "Thank you Hoagie". Mr. and Mrs. Ross said. "Abigail is my first… well, yes,". He said, nervously. "And only true love". "Alex has done great accepting me, into her life, as well as Abigail's". "You know I would never try to come between their friendship". He said, swirling his soda in his glass, before sipping it. "Yes". "and we are proud of that". Diane said. "It's very nice that you and Abigail have looked after Alex all these years". "My pleasure", Mrs. Ross". He said, softly. "Yes, well, we're very thankful for you". Mark said, in a soft, yet serious tone. "Indoubatab… bub… bub". Hoagie was in his own relaxed, fantasy, luscious, silly, quirky world. In this world, the relaxing, yet loving, and quite seducing were occurring, with the company of his two favorite girls. **Quite namely**:

a large mansion, on a chique, dimly lit, relaxed night, where the infinity pool lights, and hot tub gave off a relaxing vibe, and inside the large, Spanish colonial, a flat screen 7'5 inch flat screen T.V. was off, yet remained dimly lit as little Alex sat criss cross applesauce on the couch. They had been out to dinner a couple hours before, and now Alex was laughing, playing, and bouncing happily. Then, as if to appear over, intercom, or… from wherever, Hoagie's deep, sonorous, suave voice, only with a quirky, playful dorky aura about it, that was uniquely his. "Indoubatab….bub….bub… bub". He said, dorkily, but with suave tenacity in his voice. "Indubitably". The suave tang in his voice, while saying some of the silliest things, made Alex laugh. "Heya there, partner". He said in a Southern Accent, still retaining his soothing demeanor. "You're one sharp shooter, I round here think, you're my dandelion flower". "Now round heah' we give em, a rootin' bath". "Ya like to com' take a bath with me darlin'?". "Nawh, seriously, come take a bath". "Seriously, someone needs to check this tub". His normal voice returned, which only made Alex laugh even harder. "Hey there!". "Aye, now, my sidekick, we'll rue the very day Yipper came to, by snacking on his… sugar doodles, mwa haha ha!". "You are flap, gop, rop, ea top A-mah-zing, luau!" "Like my favorite P'o, Deo". "delightful". He resumed his suave, deep lovemaking voice. "Now, i've got a surprise for you, pretty babe". "Close...your...eyes… think about where I've hid your square. Somewhere around here, there's a square, with your name on it, and now…. Oooopeeen". His kooky silly, rambling continued, as Alex giggled happily. She was enjoying Hoagie's witty banter. "Haha!" "it's the parallelogram in front of you, it's the T.V.". Alex was having loads of fun, while Hoagie continued. "You betcha sweet baby….toots". He said in an even deeper, Barry White voice. His voice echoed, giving Alex the joy she needed, that she knew. She knew Abigail was going to return, and hate it, but as long as Hoagie and her were having a "sharp-shootin time", it didn't matter. He loved her, like a true family member would.

"Thank you". Mr. Ross said, softly. Snapping out of his trance, Hoagie looked at him, puzzled. "Oh, hmmmm?". "What?". He asked. "For helping Alexandria along the way". "She is lucky to have you". "Oh, I understand". He said. "She's been great since the beginning, hasn't she?". Hoagie said, sighing, in happy thought, proud of Alex. "well, not quite". The parents looked at each other". "At the beginning, she's had it very rough". "I'm quite aware". He boredly stared at his glass. "Weren't you her 5th family, I'd like to say". "We're her 10th". Mr. Ross said, looking directly at him. "Hmmmmm". Hoagie nodded understandingly. "Yes, and we were the first, and only ones to notice her health issues coinciding with malnutrition, starvation, and… physical abuse". Mrs. Ross said, solemnly. "Right, right". Pennywhistle Jr. Peter's demeanor became professional, and very stoic at that point. He no longer seemed silly, or joking. Leaning in, and folding his hands, he listened closely. "We were concerned about everything at that point. This includes IQ level, immune irregularity, any other mental, or physical problems… including delayed speech, or a minor or absent speech pattern, delayed walking, and trouble sleeping". "We were originally excited to adopt, and we knew right away, that Alex was perfect". Diane said, softly. "We saw her sickly, small, deprived shape, and we immediately knew we had to rescue her". "She just looked so small, and bruised, and as if she had beared so much pain". "For nothing, she didn't do anything wrong". Mrs. Ross said, holding back tears. "She was a completely innocent girl". "Hmm, well, was it true she was born to...Kick, and Reefer, Madness?". Hoagie asked observantly. "Kick and Reefer, those.. Are…". "Weird names". "We know". Mark laughed a bit, as did everyone else, adding humor to the situation. "She had gone through 5 families before those two". "Her original mother… died shortly after giving birth to her". "Mmmmm". Hoagie said, nodding. "She then had gone through 3 others before Kick and Reefer". "We currently don't have any information on them, as of now". Mark stated. "Kick and Reefer….however have had a long history of abuse, and violence". "They both were paroled for death of a neighbor's child, and for drug use". He continued. "They both got up to 10 years in Prison for assault, and murder of their neighbor". "Do they have history of mental health issues?". Hoagie asked, softly, yet chiquely. "Nope". "All due to drugs". Mr. Ross said. "Hmmmm, Alex had reported having nightmares of Kick and Reefer". "She has also been observed to have anxiety during the night hours as well". Hoagie stated. "She's had that for years, now". Mark said in a whisper. "Right". Hoagie said, softly, sympathetically. "She's also underwent egregious mood swings, she's been a little dauer lately, but it might be due to her lack of sleep". He spoke softly. Placing emphasis on the "p" of sleep. "Has she been good over at Kuki's?". "Do you know?". "I haven't heard anything recently". "I would hope". Whispering amongst themselves, it again grew quiet for 3 minutes. "You know, she is lucky you adopted her". "I see it, in her expressions a lot". Hoagie said, softly. "She needed someone to rescue her". "We did, and we knew it was the best thing to do for her". Mark whispered. "Right, yes". Hoagie said, in a low tone. "You know, Abigail has been looking to rescue her, as well". "In fact, we both will". He said, sipping his soda. "Well, every supergirl needs a power team to back her up". "She'll have a delight". He said, smiling hopefully. "Yes, and we're thankful for it". Diane said. "We were immediately having her IQ tested, a short time after the surgeries". Diane said, gently. "We also had a line of early intervention specialists come in, and monitor her eating, swallowing, and chewing progress". "Mmmm, how'd she do with that?". Hoagie asked, concentrating. "She did well". "In fact, the specialists had noticed she'd blossomed". Mark said. "She was speaking before 10 months, and had already memorized the entire periodic table". Diane said. "She was phenomenal". "She had surpassed every child her age, and soon began doing mathematics, and science, and literature at an alarming rate". "She was ahead of her time". "We're having her start high school in the fall, which will be nice". Mark said. "Mmmm, she always has impressed you, hasn't she?". Hoagie said, in a whisper. Due to his wet, soft lips, emphasis was placed on, "press". "Yes, here I thought at the beginning, she would have a low IQ, and while her health would be stable, the proper nutrition is essential in feeding the brain as well". "She would suffer in that respect, and have to be taken care of, and monitored, all of her life". "We didn't want that for her, and we certainly don't want that now". "But she's become amazing!". "She has wowed us, in every single way, and has made us proud to be her parents, and most importantly, she's a happy girl, with a lot of ambitions". "I don't think there's ever been a day where I've seen her cry". Diane said. "Well, there was this one time she wasn't able to go on a field trip to Washington D.C. and she had a fit". "Namely because she couldn't go with Kuki". "Kuki stayed behind, Mrs. Sanban felt bad, so… she took the girls to "Jumpin Joey's", where they had a Rainbow Monkey care and share fair planned". She chuckled smiling. She liked Rainbow Monkeys as well. "Lovely". Hoagie said. "We think this intelligence may be the result of genetics". Mark said. "Looking at our data, it could be evident, that in there somewhere, her birth mother had a realm of endearing intellect, although her intelligence was suppressed due to drugs, or other family trauma". "Hoagie pursed his cherry red lips". His lipstick he put on for his date with Abigail. "Not exactly". His expression became flat. "Remember, her gift is a result of brain damage, and erequin shifting in the distinct regions". He said, scandalously. "Now, I've seen certain cases where people have gone through this same experience, and have went through quite a bit of pain". Hoagie said, in a very adult manner. "Young people who have experienced this, often have significantly lower IQ levels". "She has been very lucky, and her parabolic rate for IQ has a positive curve". He said. "Usually, what I would do," he leaned in, speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Ross. "is give her every nutrient she needs to keep her region corresponding to warmth active, and to open the realm for prenatal familiarity, and feeling". "We've been doing that for years". Mr. Ross said. "She's been doing very well". "That's good to hear". Hoagie said, smiling sympathetically. "We've been drinking milk, I don't know if milk will….". Mr. Ross turned to Hoagie looking, hesitantly. "It will, for sure". Hoagie said, drinking more of his soda. "If you introduce milk to her immune system, it will develop bonds with other nutrient layers in the amygdala". "This will assist her in the growth process". "Her height will increase, her weight, with definite, and her ability to automatically recognize any nature, nurture situation". "Oh, so she'll be able to… protect her child, with automatic innate bond, and recognition control thanks to that… hormone or mentality?". "Mentality", Hoagie continued gently, "is often influenced by the growth of that region in the brain". "If she notices a person on the street, or an old lady, no offense Mrs. Ross," Hoagie joked. "Oh, none taken". She said, chuckling. "Go on". "Or even her own little girl one day, she'll protect her by instinct". "Not because it's been trained?". Mrs. Ross asked. "Nope, and she'll feel it, within as well that and why she did it". Hoagie ensured, smiling. "I'd give her that". He said, in a soft, sympathetic, yet happy voice. "Is there anything we should change for her…. Diet wise?". Mark asked, leaning in, with a concerned, thoughtful, solving-a difficult math equation, look on his face. He always looked like that. "No, she'll be fine, I know it". Hoagie said, finishing his glass. "I understand this is pretty difficult to absorb". He said, in a calm voice. "Shhh, are you ok?". He asked Diane, seeing that she stood up. "Yes, yes, yes I'm fine". She said. "In fact, I do feel kind of bad for Alexandria, but, I know she'll do great things". She said. "She's very intelligent!". "Half of the things she does and says, I could never do". Diane said. "I'm so proud that we have our amazing, funny, talented daughters, who are always there to make life interesting". "Now, ok, Alexandria is a little weird at times, and she does get wound up a lot". Diane said. "Although, I would take her over some ordinary girl, anyday". "I love my Alex". She said, sighing. "She is a magnificent girl, with many talents". Mark agreed. "I know my girl will go far one day, and change the world. She is my sunbeam". He said in a tired, calm, yet deep voice. "She definitely will" Hoagie agreed smiling. "She already has". His voice dropped to it's lowerregister. "Yes, and she will, for certain continue to make us proud". "Our baby girl". "I know she's a very independent woman with her own strengths, and her own skills, who will go onto be a Physicist,". "Mmmm, where?". Hoagie asked. "At Harvard, or Yale". Diane said. "Oh, how about Caltech?". Hoagie asked, cracking a smile. "Well, she doesn't think she's **that **smart". Diane replied. "She also said, "if I indeed do feign attraction to the opposite gender, I'd want whoever this significant other to be 6"3 inches tall, and have to **shave". **Diane impersonated Alex, for fun. The three of them laughed, hysterically. Diane especially, seeing as she was a girl too, who had been there, and she understood completely. "Alex is amazing, she can do anything". Diane said."yep, she's made us proud, as peaches". Mark said, suppressing his chuckle. "Hee hee he!". "Get it?". "Peaches?". He said, chuckling even louder. "Jess". Hoagie joined in the fun by going with his own accent. "She is one-of-a-kind". He said in a German accent. Mark chuckled even more. "one-of-a -kind, Fraulein!" He said, with building volume and drama. "One-of-a-kind, fraulein". He said, winking. He then gave the A-ok gesture to Mark. the two of them began laughing again, as Diane smiled a knowing smile. Eventually, she couldn't help it either, and burst into laughter right along with them. The three laughed, silly as they sat enjoying themselves. It was nice to see, that, in this miserable, night, where it rained heavily, and the flash flood warnings were out and about, and Goldie had a hard time walking, there was a little humor to lighten everyone's mood. "So,..." mr. Ross asked, "how's school?". "It's going well". Hoagie said, yawning a bit. "Thump! Thump! Thump!". Was heard as a girl entered the dining room. "Hi mom, dad". It was Nala. "hey, did you just get back?". "Yeah, a couple minutes ago, oh, hi there, um… Hoagie!". "Hey!". She said, seeing Hoagie sitting next to her dad. Much like her dad, he put his elbows on the table. They both did look similar, as Mark wore round glasses, that served as goggles, in a way, hoagie wore full on Goggles. They both were very intelligent, and served as "mad scientist" inventors of the crew. "Hey there, sweetheart". Her dad said, looking over at her. "Hi dad, so you're not going to believe what Rachel proposed for our chemistry project". "Oh boy, what did she say?". Mark asked. "She said that I could use co2 for other bonds". She said, excitedly. "That sounds nice?". "Did she talk about the emissions any…?". "Sometimes". She said. "Although, this was mainly a C02 discussion". "Ah". Mark replied. It was clear to see, Mark and his other daughter, Nala were close. They would talk about Science together, they'd watch T.V., they would be seen doing many things in close quarters. "So, anyhow… what are we talking about?". She asked. They all looked at each other, before stating, "um.. Well, we were talking about atoms". "Yes, atoms". Mark said, nodding. "That's right, what he said". Diane played along. "Sure". Hoagie added. The four of them sat, awkwardly in some silence, before Hoagie checked his watch. "Well, I am going to hit it for today". He said, adorkably once again. They all laughed, as he took his glass to the other room, and washed it out. The three of them exited the main dining area, as the dimly lit lights were turned off. Nala went upstairs, as Hoagie, clicked, clicked, clicked his way to the door. He didn't exactly need to wear his fancy shoes, but when the opportunity arose, why would he pass it up? "Well, that was a delicious cocktail". He said, smoothly. "I'm glad you liked it". Mrs. Ross said. "Even as all you drank was soda". She said, jokingly. "Well, Thank you for hosting". He said, getting his messenger bag. "It was delectable". "Oh, and, if you would like to do it again, at any point in time, let me know". I'll host". He winked. "Expect there to be caviar". He said, raising his eyebrows. "Yes, **you** could land caviar". "I don't know how well your mother will respond to that". Diane joked. "Wait and see". Hoagie wagged a finger. They laughed once again. The door opened, and he stepped out, putting his hands into his trench coat pocket. "Thank you, see you later, come again soon!". Diane called. "Thanks for having me! Talk to you later!". "Goodnight sweet pea!". Hoagie called out. "Goodnight Peter!". "See you later!" . "goodbye!". Diane called back. "Bye Hoagie!". "Bye, Mark, sir!". "Don't keep me in the daark!". Hoagie said, stepping with his giant, toes pointing outward feet, into a light. "Hahaha! They're still funny!". Mark called back. "Ok, goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Ross!". Hoagie called. "Bye Hoagie!". "Bye". "bye". The door closed as Hoagie made his way back to the treehouse. Hopping in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., he turned on the ignition, and made it go. Skidding back, it seemed, (reader, it has been a while since i've seen this show, bear in mind) anyhow, it seemed as if the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. wasn't navigating right, it was raining out, and without a headlight to see anything, it was virtually impossible to make it back to the treehouse. With one hand on the steering wheel, he looked at the road, only reaching down to pick up, and eat the Matzah Ball. "mmm, that is sooo good". He said, taking another big bite. "Mmmmmm, delish". "Mmmmmmmm, dat's mmmmmm, such, ooo!". He dropped a few crumbs. "Mmmmm, such a good party". He ate heartily as he made his way to Sector V. he was pleased however, that it was a great party.

Back at the treehouse, it was dark, as he made his way in. he had luckily turned off the voice command as he quietly scanned in, and, taking off his shoes, tiptoed to the refrigerator. Getting a quick soda, he then made his way to his bedroom, ready for what Abigail had planned… oooo! A nice game of Yipper. Going in, he had seen Abigail in bed, laying on her back, sleeping, as her nose whistled. "Hmmm". He said, as he then saw an adorable Alex laying on her side, her head down on the pillow as her cute eyes were closed. An arm just blocked view of her pale white face, and her nose. Her once, pale, war addled, face that had been through a hellstorm in her early years. Her once, wrinkled, pale bunched up, nose, and eyes, that had bags under them, riddled with constant fear, and energy, hyped up. Negative energy, that had translated to anxiety, as a 5 month old. Now her pale face was relaxed, and no longer anxious, holding the old repetition, "breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, as you are not safe, and are in constant fear for your life". Her pale face, was resting quite nicely and tiredly on her pillow. Her troubles had subsided over the years, and tonight, it was especially absent as she may've been on her medication. Wally and Kuki gave it to her earlier, as a calm, after dinner thing. Abigail's arm swung itself over Alex's back. There it rested, as her hand opened out, to lay the back of it on Alex's shoulder. A thin, long, soft, woman's hand was there, complete with jewelry, as her nail brushed Alex's shirt. "Mmm". Abigail made a deep, feminine sound, as her hand went further back to Alex's face. "Dt". she could be heard, inaudibly saying, with emphasis on, "t". Hoagie stood there, watching Abigail toss and turn. He blushed, longingly, as he saw Abby then flop her hand back on the pillow. "Mmmmmm, mmmm". She noised again, before seeing Hoagie above her with folded hands. "Mmm, hey". She pointed her, long painted nail at him. "Hi toots". He whispered. Waving. "Mmmmm, I just got er to sleep". Abigail turned over. "Mmmm,". "Why not? Did she not want to sleep earlier…?". "Mmmm, she did…. Some….. Caaa". She opened her mouth. "She didn't want to what?". "Mmmmm," Abigail said, sleepily. "She didn't sleep, she kept bein' afraid". Abby said, her voice came out a soft, raspy drowsy kind that wanted to go to sleep. "She kept… being…...afraid?". Hoagie cocked his head a bit. "What?". "Nothing, go to sleep". Abby said, muffled. "Ok". hoagie quietly snuck over, reading the information tab on the medicine. "Hmmmm, peroxinin, melantanol, what else?'. "What else?". He wondered. 'Hmmmm, "dexlexionon, (gasp!). His face recoiled at the sight of what he just saw. "Delempenol". While this drug indeed made it easier for Alex to sleep, it didn't decrease the amount of nightmares she had. The amount stayed the same, although the things in her nightmares only got worse. "She was hot and bothered about that". He looked thoughtfully. "Hmm, perhaps Nigel gave her the wrong thing". "Hmmm". "Alright then", he nodded. He put the medicine in his pocket, while walking away. 'Prsss", the sound of him taking off his trenchcoat, could be heard as he put it in their closet. He then walked out silently with professionalism. The far reaches of the treehouse contained cheese curl crumbs, oreo cookie boxes, and wet towels. "Hmm', he scowled as he placed his hand on the wood paneling of the wall. His hand pushed in, as the small patch of the wall twisted counter-clockwise as it opened, panels going out, to reveal a steel, high tech room. Clicking while walking down the hall, covered in steel gade walls, and a marble floor, yes he had put his fancy shoes back on, he truly did look to be an agent on a mission, testing highly powered material that could make or break the KND, Sector V, to be exact. "Ok, Circa Monom". He put the data into the module. Using some water from his bottle, and some dust extracted from a tiny white capsule, he swabbed it against his finger, putting it into the module. The computer instantly showed data, chemical composition, and other statistics with Cica Monom. "Mmm k, mm k, mm k, alright". He then looked at the list displayed on each ingredient. With raised eyebrows, and a concerned look on his face hat looked pretty similar to Mark's, he read the small, holographic print there. "Oh, Galactic Kids Next Door, splinter cell, enactive". "Delempenol". "Oh, this is something…., hmmmm,". He then saw a tiny mailbox at the top right corner of the screen. "New Message", it read robotically. Staring at it, thoughtfully, squinting at it, he was about to click on it…. When….. "**And Haulin' through the wood at a frightenin' speed, with a half a dozen deer with a rudy goody**!". His stylish new cell phone went off. "Oh, oh, oh, hey hey!". The sound of this phone echoed off of the steel wall. "Hey, quiet! Quiet, you crummy piece a crap!". He hushed, viciously. Opening the flip phone, he began to talk on it, hearing a British accent on the other end. Nigel was on the other end. "Numbuh 2,". His voice was heard loudly on the speaker. "Come immediately". "Alright, what can I help you with?". His expression became flat, as he listened in. "mmm hmm". "Mmm hmmm". "Yep". he said in a low tone. "Ok,... right, right". He said, nodding. He then put the cap back on the container, squeezing it shut. He then snuck it into his pocket. He then took out the the small, what looked to be a recording device, and hit one of the buttons on it. Traditionally, it would replay the entire conversation between he, and Alex's family. No it did not. Instead, it revealed a giant blue, netting, holographic material mapping out statistics on Alexandria. A 2d image of her as an infant was shown. Curled up the fetal position. 'Righty o!". Hoagie said, clicking the button again, as his thumb laid on it. Sliding the device in his pocket, Hoagie walked away, smiling deviously as he walked back down the hall.

Chapter 13

Alex, and Abigail, however laid in bed, and slept comfortably. They both slept, soundly, as Alex didn't have any more discomforts the rest of the evening. Her eyes did open, though, and she did sit up, in a cold sweat. Looking around, she figured not be too loud, as she would wake Abigail. It was dark in Sector V, as she glanced around Abby's room. odd encounters she had over the past couple of days. What was originally supposed to be,... a nice play couple of days with Kuki, and some friends down the road, had formed itself into a huge, weird, big heaping mess. How was she going to cool off after experiencing all of this? How was she ever going to look at Kuki the same after this? Was life ever going to return to normal? What exactly was normal? Nothing Alex, or I dear reader, have experienced in the past month. For Alex, no one in **this** family. Would she ever make up the fun day she had planned with Kuki? Was she going to make it out of here? Not a chance. If she chose Kuki as a friend, and didn't know she was a secret agent for an organization run by kids, that opposed adults, that was on her. She knew that Kuki was just as "kooky", as the rest of them. To mention, however, she was just as scandalous and analytical regarding her, as they were. She eventually just buried her head in her hands, and sat there. The stars sat up there. Eventually, she lifted her head, smiling a knowing smile. This smile trickled and fickled and became laughter. She then laughed, and buried her head doing so. The truth was imminent. Life was a bit chaotic at times, people were shady, but it didn't matter to her any. She had finally learned to accept it. Feeling about all sorts of gratitude, and understanding, she lifted her head to the now, navy blue, black sky, looking around. She had felt all alone, but it was fine. She had now felt, and known that the KND, even if they were a bit, suspicious, and passive, at times they were there for her. She then looked up singing, softly. It was the 2nd of her talents. She liked singing when she was alone, at times, and at night, even, she would sing upstairs when she was happy. Her parents did have to tell her once or twice to cut it out, although they liked hearing her sing. They knew she had an abundant amount of talent. "Oh,". she said softly. "Oh dear". It is then and there, she sang, in a cute, soft voice, that helped her when she was sad.

"_How I miss you"._

"_Count the stars"_

"_Shining brightly there"._

"_I have seen them far away, yet still they shine brightly here"_

"_You know no matter how far away you are… i'm always right beside you.._

_Or I'll be blue._

_BlackBird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly…_

_All your life… you have only been waiting for this moment to arrive._

"_We're not that perfect"_

"_Yes, we fight"_

"_Scream when we don't get our way"._

"_I feel like our friendship has its meaning but it's preening, why do I feel like I.. want to stay?"_

_5x Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly…_

_All your life… you have only been waiting for this moment to arrive"_

"_Blackbird Fly" "Blackbird fly" _

"_I know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you"_

"_Though I must say, these Kids are a pain"_

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly"_

"_All your life you have only been waiting for this moment to...arrive"_

"_Blackbird fly"_

"_Blackbird fly" _

It was then, that she became one with the stars above. It seemed with every gliding moment, and every passing second she had felt confidence within herself rising. It seemed as if her worries dwindled and her nervous heart was calmed. She finally felt relieved. She felt happy, and let the stars, surround her and build her a big bridge it seemed to the land of true serenity. She was laughing, and playing, as the stars seemed to be tickling her face. A wide laughing smile was on her face, as she held the stars, and the radiating pink, blue, and orange light was seen shining against her face. "Hey there, girl". Alex turned around to see a clump of stars, a clump of magnificent colored jewels, painted decadently to shine a faded pink, blue, even purple. This wonderous group of stars seemed to move about quickly to fit the shape of a girl. A strong girl, a beautiful girl, that had been lightly threaded by these stars. Her prominent features, including her hat, and her long skinny body, remained. Her brown skin shimmered as these jewels glimmered throughout. Her thick lips shimmered a faded pink color. Alex knew who was standing behind her. Or at least her gentle comforting smile. "What are you doin?". The girl comprised of stars asked, smiling a knowing smile. "Um…. I'm calculating the velocity of rolling objects to see…". "Mmmm, you look like you're making trouble". "Let Numbuh 5 make trouble wit ya". She snuck up behind Alex hugging her as Alex giggled. A ball with stars on it, rolled towards Alex, as she let the stars touch her face. "Mmmm, my little baby girl". Abigail leaned back, cooly. Her legs were outward, as she placed her hands behind her head. "You see… everybody's breakin' up, and throwin' their love away". "But you're still my special lady". "I must stickwitu". "I know". Alex said, feeling the comforting embrace of the stars. Another shape comprised of baby blue, puffy, stars that seemed to be moving rather quickly, up, down, all around, playing, as it were, comprised to make another distinctive shape. Hoagie then appeared, making a face, sticking out his tongue, before smiling at Alex, giving her a hug. "Don't worry young sheep, things will get baaaaa'ter". Alex laughed as she gave this composition of light a hug. A green composition of light joined Alex. it had flowed, and sparkled and wrapped around Alex, hugging her, tickling her face, as to be kissing her. The trail of light flowed downward, into hair, while a nicely formed tan color appeared. Kuki, it looked like, had arrived as well, kissing Alex repeatedly. A soft whisper, merely a whisper, "I love you", rang in Alex's ear, as this unique light, held Alex close, tickling her, and shining brightly. Soon, a radiant beam of orange appeared, as the threaded image of Wallabee threw light about, shining in Alex's ear, and all around her face. Then, a big beam, a large beam of red appeared, the thousands of jewels and stars formed to create a great image of Nigel, standing there in front of her. "You're a great girl". "Don't you forget that". A deep voice rang in her ear. He then had every other member, every compilation of stars of each color, build a bridge that would lead her back to her porch. It seemed, then and there, through the glitter and gleam of the night, she could see all of Sector V through the stars. Looking down at her, each with their own unique shimmer and gleam that hugged the night sky. Each member wrapped their own shimmer around Alex, as strong built confidence arose in her the way light would build up, and make bright a darkened tunnel. With this starlight, all pink, blue, orange, red, green, and white, she was able to flow, and fly freely among the night sky. The starlight, each with the different glitters, tickling her face, hugged her tightly, giving her the innate confidence she needed, the strength she needed, to do anything. She could even envision herself getting some much needed sleep. As confidence, and happiness built within her, she could feel the stars, the light trickling her face once again. The thousands of stars, the countless amounts of jewels, and the flow of newfound trust, surrounded her, hugging her until she felt relaxed. The stars, the shapes, and the forms of Sector V, had all bunched around her, giving her a family hug. She laughed, and smiled happily. These goofballs, these kids, Sector V was her family. They may not have been perfect, they may not have been, what one would call, "kind", but they were still her friends. Right now, they were looking to help her, they were looking to protect her, they were looking out for her. They did it in a weird way that involved supercomputers, and robotic Rainbow Monkeys, not to mention her sleeping medicine. They did have her best interests at heart. They cared about her, as true friends should. What was she worried about? All the Kids Next Door were doing, were being themselves. Secret agents, high tech computers, Decommissioning; this was part of what they did. This was who they were. Alex felt accepting of it. She was ok with it. Albeit, she really did have no idea Abby was a secret agent. Of all the years they had been together hanging out, having dinner with each other's families, and looking out for one another, she hadn't thought once about Abigail being an agent. She could've imagined it though, with how talented, and multi-oriented Abby was, she could see her taking on any amount of force from villainous organizations, and still having time to do her homework, or walk the dog. Girls as ambitious and skilled as Abigail could be seen as agents in any realm of life. A secret agent who fought the most deplorable of masterminds, and dangerous of criminals, and was still able to maintain a big sisterly realm of influence was the coolest thing in Alex's book. Alex looked up to girls like Abby, and Kuki, and did whatever she needed to do, to keep in great moral accountability with them. She loved the Kids Next Door, and as of right now, held great trust in them. Closing her eyes, she felt much, much better, and she had known it. Opening her eyes, she had seen the stars above had disappeared back under the clouds, and the darkness remained. It had all been part of a weird little visual of hers. Yawning, she got up from the porch chair, putting her tiny, underdeveloped hands on the door to open it. After getting it opened, she went in, getting ready to go back to bed. "You know…". She thought, as she wandered into the kitchen area, near the dim light had by the computer. "Drinking, "_Dean's_" milk isn't so bad after all". She then got into the fridge and poured herself a glass. A guttural growl was heard far away. "Mmmmmm". It sounded very low and masculine. "Oh-k". Alex said, unsurely. She then got her glass of milk, and went to bed. Little white stain was left on the side of the glass, as she drank from it, already. Cute little Alex went into Abby's room and put her milk glass down. "Mmmmmm". The noise was heard again, this time from another room. Going into the other room, she drank her milk. Innocently. Her big eyes, her eyes had identified her as a trier, a girl who needed love, desperately. "Umm, I uh". She said, unsure. "Mmmmmmmmmm". The low groaning continued. Alex turned her head, she turned her head, which if she were still 18 months old, when her parents got her, that would've been a victory. "Ummmm". She drank her milk, from an open glass. "Um, do you know where Abby is?". She asked, the groaning still continued. "Ey, come mere' lil baby". She got up to hear whose voice was calling her. "Um… I'm ok, I'm ok, do you know where Abby is?". "Mmmm, who's Abby, my lil baby roo". "Come over here and gip me a li'l bum, bum". …...Wallabee. "Um, ok". Alex said. Going over she saw Wallabee sprawled out all over the bed. Instead of his usual orange shirt, and blue jeans that had been, "kissed up" by Kuki, on their little date, he lay shirtless, on his bed, on top of disheveled, messed up sheets. His blue pants were still there, as he stared up at Alex, sympathetically, yet excitedly. "Ohhhhhhhhhh, you're such a great gir". He said, a little disoriented. "Ei, ye sooooooooo, pret-ty". "You're so… love". He let his large back hand brush her face. "Ess you areeeeeeeeee". "Can I go now?". Alex asked. "Dawnt worry bum bum". Wallabee looked up at her. "Don't worry none". "You know, Kuki will be back ere soon, and she'll give ya the suga". "You know what". He said, in a semi, soft whisper that sounded calming, convincing, with a twinge of rustling, and "prsss", from the blankets. Emphasis was placed on the "t" sound of the T. "you're mummy, and daddy, they are probably in your house, your mummy, is in the house, waitin for ya, to come see er". "My…. mom?". Alex asked. "Mmmmm hmmm". Wally nodded. "Your **birth **mum". He said, very matter of factly. "Oh-k". "Good to know". Alex said, "i'm just gonna go". "Wait, loooooove". He said in a very deep, and suave manner. "Looooooove". He hung onto the v in love. His large backhand swiped against her shirt and her stomach. "Don't go yet". "We still have lots to do". He cracked a mischievous smile. "Lots and lots to do". "So tell me, buppy, are you here for business…..?"."or pleasure"? He sighed. Alex uncomfortably got down from his bed, and began heading outside. "Your birth mother loved you a lot, didn't she?". Wallabee asked. "Yea, she sure did". She got her milk glass. "Mmmmm, "Mate". He whispered, passive aggressively. Emphasis was placed on the "T" in "mate". She began to head out before Wallabee began groveling. "No, no, no, love". He said, softly. "Your my buppy". "Stay….please stay". He begged softly. "There, there, siddown lil girl". He pulled at her shirt. "Lets talk". "How are ye?". "You still do math?". He asked, slurrily. "yeah". she turned her head. "Can I go?". She asked, becoming a bit weirded out. Above her, she saw, in the sliver of light she got from the blue dot on Wallabee's gaming system, a bit of blue jean from Wallabee's pants. His nipples also were shown. She drank the last part of her milk, innocently, as she yawned. Reaching over, Wallabee took her glass, trying a sip of her milk, lapping it on his tongue a bit. Looking up, puzzled at her, the milk dribbled from his mouth back into the glass. "I'll have that back". She took her glass away, beginning to get anxious again, now. "Ey, ey, you're my buppy, buppies stay togetha". "You and I will… he turned over, as he stretched his neck to see her. "Buppie stay togetha, you my buppy, buppy, buppy, buppy boo". "I wuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvv wu". He became woozy. "Wallabee,". Alex said, a little more anxious, "I have to go". "You're drunk". She said, strictly. "What no, no no, you're my Rainbow Monkey…. Best friennnnnd". He said, in a deep sonorous, relaxed, drunken tone. "Lessss sit back, enjoy looooooooove". "You, me, Kuki, a big happy family, in our house". He said, gently. "I hope you like it, it's all yours". "All for my best friend". "And baby". He said, drunkenly. "Go to bed". Alexandria said, strictly. "Oh my word". "First I can't sleep, then the schedule goes awry, now this". "Well you know what?". "I'm not doing it anymore, I quit". "Nigel will be **fuming". **She said, grabbing her stuff. "Oh look, there's a veteran". "I'll bet he has some interesting stories". He sighed. "Loook, there's merry old Rainbow Monkey". "All for my lad". He leaned in a bit more to where he was now an inch away from her face. "Alex, such a beautiful young name, for a beautiful young love". "You are so lucky to be here with me, and Kuki, and all a ye family". "We're so lucky to have you here too" he said in low, relaxed voice. "I looove you most". He winked at her, while a cool, open mouthed, plain expression remained on his face, behind his thin lips. "My li'l cuckoo burrow". He said, with an australian twang. "Ohhhhhhh, buppyyyyyy". He said, woozily. "There's lollipops, and pies, and soda,... and….caramel". He said in a low voice. "Cookies will be here". He said, placing his hand behind his head. His body arched up a little. "Lemonade, iced cream, soda pop". He said, woozily. "Moonpie, spaghetti, buppy boo, chips and dip, ketchup, and mustard, boopy ooo, all for my…. Sugarpoo". He said, as his head fell over the edge of his bed. "Boopy, boop". "You're drunk". Alex said, getting up, getting ready to leave. "No… my best buppy's leavin".. He said, woozily. "My best friend". His body arched up. "No, please, stay for some oooo". "I'm out of here". Alex said. "If ye are goin….". His neck stretched out again. "Just remembuh.., augh! Augh!". He then began dry heaving. Ducking out of the way, Alex knew exactly what was happening. "Buppy, I love your way, and I will always love ye". He said. "Flattery will get you nowhere". Alex said, strictly. "Come on, you're going into the bathroom". "To pee pee n' go poo poo, in potty poo poo?". Alex could see his lips moving along exactly to the immature thing he was saying. Alex could then see his face turning green as he continued slurring his words. "He's a lost cause". She said, shaking her head. "Alex…". He said in a deep voice. "I love you, and you know i'll always be here for ye". He turned his head, speaking to her. "You're my best friend". "Mate". He then whispered in her ear. "Ok, thank you… but… I need to go….". She said. "Ok, I respect that". Wallabee said. "Hey, ye wanna know a secret?". He said softly. "Sure". She said. "Something nobody knows". He said. "Ok, what did you do?". Alex asked. It was then that he leaned in to whisper in her ear, and then recoiled back…. As if in fear. "Oh…". he said, recoiling from Alex, quickly. "What are you doing?". She asked seeing this backing up motion. Unable to speak, unable to do anything, he held his mouth still, as his face turned green. A sickly face was made as he "hffmed" quickly. "What's wrong?". Alex asked, in a serious tone. Leaning over the side, his face contorted into a sickly shape. No words came from him, only a series of loud… "HRMMMF!". "HRRRRMMMF!". "HRRRMMF!". "HRRRRMMMMM!". He noised. "What's wrong, Wallabee?". Alex snapped now. "HRMMMMM!". "HRRMMMMM!". All of a sudden,...

SPLASH!

Alex looked up, scared, to see a dry heaving Wallabee Beatles with a face as red as a tomato. Pointing downward, with a frozen face, he had Alex glance down to see a green and mud brown pile of back whip. No, it was a classic pile of vomit. As A frozen faced Wallabee pointed below him again, Alex could see it was on her foot. An embarrassed and stunned Wallabee looked innocently, and shamefully at the pile as he slunk away. Alex, on the other hand, wasn't taking it so lightly. "Oh dear". She said, as her heart started beating rapidly. "Oh dear, oh dear". She said, tensing up her muscles. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear". She began panicking. She then felt the clump move, as Wallabee got it off of her foot. She got up, and bolted out of Wallabee's room, quickly. "GERM ALERT!". She screamed. "BIOHAZARD, BIOHAZARD, BIOHAZARD!'. "EXIT THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY!". She yelled. "I need, i need a hazmat suit now!". "No, non, no, no no, no!". She said, fearfully. "C'mon!". "C'mon!". She searched the labs with haste. "There has to be some, radium ultra dioxide in here, somewhere!". She searched, throwing stuff around, getting stuff everywhere, and making a mess. "Comeon!". Alex yelled. "Why did it have to be today?". "Why did I have to get puked on by Wallabee Beatles!". She yelled. "Ok,". a voice behind her said. "What is going on out here?!". Alex spun around to see Abigail standing there, indeed not too happy about what just occurred. Now it Alex's turn to slink away in fear. "Um…. ok, well, you see Wallabee has to be the most incumbent person in the world, he made sissy all over my foot!". Abigail tapped her foot impatiently. "Why aren't you in bed?". She asked, in a serious, i'm-not-playing-around tone. "I tried to preserve the sanctum of my spare area, although Wallbee was in it, groaning and puking, he had way too many cheese puffs, he's allotted!". Alex said, angrily. "Ok, you need to calm down. Put this stuff back in its bin!". She said, harshly. Abigail then took Alex's hand, leading her out of the labs. "Let's go.". She said flatly. They then went back into Wallabee's room, where the light was then turned on. The other kids stood in there, holding their noses. "This where it happened?". Abigail asked. Alex nodded, shooting a mean look at Wallabee. "Oh my gosh, Wallabee, are you serious?". Hoagie scolded him. "Well, ey it wasn't my fault, they had a two for one deal at sprinkle puff, I wasn't goin to miss". Wallabee grumbled. "I don't care". Abigail said. "I know you, Numbuh 4". She snapped. "You just had to take all that soda, didn't you?". She interrogated. "Ey listen, when you get a coupon for $8.99, you'd go crazy too!". He snapped back. "I as way unde budget!". "I needed it, I on't care!". He snarled. "You don't even **use **coupons!". Hoagie snapped in. "you take 2 things from the shelves, and pay with a $100.00 bill!". "I've seen you do it!". "Yes, and being inconsiderate of other operatives food supply, what message does that send?". Hoagie asked, continuing the argument. "I on't care!". "And bringing Alex into it, what message does that send?". Hoagie leaned in close to Wallabee's face. "Ey!". Wallabee said, scowling. "Se was my wubby, we had **fun!**!". He snapped. "Yes, that is inconsiderate use of grocery material". Alex said. "I got this from Lime Ricky's, for your information!". Wally retorted. "I snuck out some soda, it was good". He said, turning around. "Mmmm k, we can keep arguing, or we can get back on track here, quit acting like the idiots we claim to be above, and clean this mess up!". "You clean it up!". Wallabee snapped. "I am not cleaning this mess up, it is yours". Abigail said, standing with a hand on her hip. "When you **all **learn to take things a little more, seriously, then we'll talk". She then panned his room, looking for what things had throw-up on them, exactly. "Where's your shirt?". She asked, casually. "Over here". Making a face, Hoagie pointed to the orange T-shirt that had sat in a puddle of brown vomit. "This room smells like a dead bird had babies in here". "Mmm k, sit down, and quit crowding around it". Abigail directed the other operatives out. A certain bald-headed Brit came in, stoically, standing behind Wallabee. "What?". "Iss not like I ate 34 buh million cheese puffs to go along with it". "You did". Hoagie reminded. Hoagie stood with a flat expression on his face. "What? Do I got crumbs on me, too?". Wallabee asked. "Don't look now". Hoagie said. "Oh what is this…..?". Turning around, Wallabee saw the sheer sight of impending terror looming over him. With his sunglasses on, legs apart, arms crossed, and a no-nonsense-whatsoever look on his face, Nigel towered over him. With an innocent look of guilt, similar to how a three year old would look if they dropped one in their pants, Wallabee looked up at Nigel. "Cuckoo Burrow?". He said, innocently. Nigel still stood there, sternly. Wallabee still looked, cluelessly up at him. "So, you wouldn't believe what **this** idiot did". Abigail grabbed wallabee's elbow, pulling him up, quickly. "He decided it would be exciting to steal soda from "Lime Ricky's", and see just how much he could drink in one night". "Wally is this true?". Kuki asked, from afar. He nodded, then slumped his shoulders down in a downtrodden fashion. "Aye". he squeaked. "Clean it up". Nigel said, flatly. Bouncing along, as he went, Wally made off to get the cleaning supplies from the closet by the lab's secret entrance. "As for the rest of you, there will be no more unsolicited activity prevalent with "Lime Ricky's". He said, in a harsh tone. "Unless enacted by Numbuh 2". His business demeanor came into play, Alex noticed. "It is of free exercise we manage the right to drink soda, when and how we choose". Nigel continued. "However, we cannot steal". "Stealing, and overconsumption is against the law, as well as against everything Kids Next Door represents". "I cannot have our good name and reputation tarnished, simply because someone did not follow the rules, properly". He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry to say". "Please pay for your soda order, and abide by the rules listed". He said, harshly. "It's the law". "We are an organization centered around Kids' freedoms, not illegal activity". "Now, clean this up, and off to bed". He warned. "Off to bed". He snapped. The other operatives left the room, quietly, while Hoagie made a frightened face. "Ugh!". He said, in an aside to Kuki and Abby. "I wouldn't want to get on his bad side". While the room cleared out, Alex was left there, looking at Nigel. He glanced up at her, walking, clicking out with his boots. "I can't believe those wankers". He shook his head. "I let them join, and have residency here". He closed Wallabee's door. "Yes, you should enact a much more thorough background checking process". Alex said, back in her proper, matter-of-fact state of being. "We really should". Nigel said. A twinge of his deep, tired voice came into play with his tone. "While they do make skilled fighters, medical experts, and data savants, they still conduct themselves at the utmost innapropriate of professionalism". "I'd hire a training coach". Alex said. "Hmmm". A smile cornered Nigel's upper lip. "I should have made you second in command". He nodded to her. She nodded back. Both with knowing, subtle smiles. "I do love rules, and regulations". Alex continued. "While I do enjoy a great termination of employees, I think it would be easier to go over all 456 rules and regulations of the KND, as well as attend a seminar on professional behavior in the workplace". Nigel looked away from her. Wondering why he didn't acknowledge her there, she looked down at the floor. "Alex", Nigel's soft British voice came into play. She turned her head at the sound of his voice. "Did you remember to take your medication, yet?". He was faintly seen under the dim red light of the computer. "Um… um… uh,". Alex grew nervous, "I…. I…. I…". "before you went to bed". Nigel nudged gently. "Yes". she lied. "Yes I did". "Good". Nigel said gently, and softly. "Is everything going well with your medicine?". Nigel asked, casually and politely again, as she tried to sneak off. "Yes". she said, still attempting to sneak off. "Have you been taking it regularly?". Nigel continued to ask. "Yes,". She said again, this time wanting to get away quickly. "And how have your experiences been?". He asked gently. "Have they been good, are you getting the sleep you need?". Rolling her eyes, and backing up a couple of steps, she now knew she wasn't going to dodge any more of Nigel's questions. She also knew that while she **hadn'**t been taking her medication due to the amount of crazy nightmares involving the Splinter Cell, and some alien entity somewhere, Nigel hadn't been asking about her goings on for a while. So she fabricated a very detailed, and intricate **lie. **Something she hadn't done, ever. Well, she had done it for purposes alluding to craftily ousting her sister, and some of her neighborhood friends at games, and winning most of the time, although she had never done it to be deliberately dishonest toward a person. But she felt as if she needed to. She knew she was never going to take anything, or do anything that would harm her, or disrupt her well-being for anyone. While she was a connoisseur for written rules and regulations, standing up for her truths and beliefs, she felt was more important. "Well, the medication has certainly eliminated all of my nightmares, and has made for a much better, and well rested night's sleep". She said, properly. "I'm very glad to have all of the resources there and handy in case I would ever need them at any point". "Thank you, Nigel for all of the sacrifices you've made on your behalf". She said. Smiling gently down at her, Nigel chuckled a bit. "You really are a carbon copy of me". He said softly. "I should make you second in command". He winked at her. "Alex, there is nothing more important to us than your well being". He said. "Please, if there's anything else you would like, enlighten me". "Ok". she said. "Glad I could help". He nodded to her, before going in his room. "Goodnight, Alexandria". He said, in a thick, British, accent. "Goodnight Nigel". "Um… i'll see you tomorrow". She said. "I'll see you soon, Alexandria". Nigel said in a soft voice. "Until then?". "Until then". She replied. "Goodnight". "Goodnight". Nigel smiled, disappearing into his room. Alex stood silently for a moment. She was in minor disbelief that she would lie to Nigel, or lie to anyone for that matter. But standing up for her beliefs meant she had to do the wrong things sometimes. She had just stood up to the one person, she felt gravely unnerved around at one point, Nigel. Other than that, she stopped to think about all the wonderful times she had so far with the Kids Next Door. she thought about Kuki and the Rainbow Monkeys, her special talk with Abigail laying in her bed, and finally, Wallabee throwing up all over her feet. If she were to stop and think about it, and be honest with herself, which she usually was, she thought, they truly were good friends. They weren't only kids she knew fairly well, who were trying to help her out a little, even if she already was uniquely oriented with navigating the world, they were her friends. She did infer that, on a deeper level, maybe they did feel bad for her, and were trying to help her. Perhaps they were examining her to make sure that she was doing ok, and to help her prepare for later on. Either way, they didn't need to worry about her, she was going to be fine. She had been self sufficient, and a strong, independent woman her entire life. She knew it was great having amazing friends there she could count on, but they didn't need to worry, she would be alright. These kids were also quite the goofballs, and while they did take their work seriously, they also knew how to make Alexandria laugh. Wallabee throwing up, and getting yelled at by Hoagie for taking 2 mini candy bars in the checkout line, and paying with them with a $100.00 bill, hilarious! Abigail yelling at her dad for embarrassing her at Maurice's….classic? Kuki making love to her boyfriend, and using nonsense words such as, "wubby", "wuv", "boopy", and "cuddlebug", that was pretty good. And alex couldn't forget Hoagie talking to her in a bunch of different silly accents, while being soothing. She would always sit back, thinking about that, and laugh. She knew her time there may've been as chaotic and just plain… suspicious, but she knew it was all worth it, and that so far, there were times that made her laugh. She loved the Kids Next Door, not just as friends, and family, but as surefire comedians whose reckless behavior made her laugh when things were about to fall apart. Putting her milk glass in the sink, she made her way to Abby's room, and laid down in her bed. As she closed her eyes, and felt the warm embrace of sleep come to her, she knew things would be alright. She knew the Kids Next Door were for her. She knew she had nothing to worry about. Now as the main area, the main quarters of Sector V, including the game room, the kitchen, and the porch seemed curled up for the night, no one and nothing made a sound out there. Everything seemed quiet, and everyone seemed to be ready for bedtime, and ready for sleep. Alex was tired, although she was enthused that things were going to develop and get better for her, and her relationship with those pesky Kids Next Door.

The paneling on the wooden wall by the rump of dirty laundry was worn, wet and moist from all of the laundry those pesky kids put over there, although the knowledge of it being the secret entrance to the Sector V Research Database was little to none with some of the adult, even adult villains of Sector V. though it sat getting more worn, and more moist with the piles and piles of dirty laundry that was there, one could easily visualize, and just think about what was behind the wood paneling. The paneling that had opened up when Numbuh 2 went back there had a secret hallway behind it, that was long and dark. Silver, ultragrade floors lined the sides, and below this hallway. Through two other double doors, a long, hallway with runway lighting, and plush black cushioned flooring was there too. The large computer where Hoagie entered in data was seen. The screen was off, and everything was working at an optimum level. The room, seemed empty and quiet, with a small white dot, over in the corner as part of the runway lighting. This white light shone lighting up a small sliver of the great tech, and research database. A blue, shimmering glow was seen as a message appeared on the supercomputer's screen. "Nigel...Uno". the computer read mechanically. The screen then automatically had a simple, white dialog box, with blue stripe at the top, an, "ok" box at the bottom, and a message that read in simple lowercase.… "valid". Valid? What could've been valid? Perhaps the data Hoagie entered in earlier was seen as valid. "Valid". What did "valid" mean? Maybe the computer was running a diagnostics briefing, and had cleared its security parameters. "Valid" could've been the message it received for clearance. "Valid". The word seemed simple and easy for the common computer user to click out of, although, as simple as this message, with its simple dialog box, was, the reader had to look at it, carefully, "valid". Akin to some other pop up, dialog boxes on computer windows, clicking "ok", or "confirm" would alter the state of the entire network if the user had no idea what he or she was doing. While the computer went into it's sleep mode, the dialog box still remained with it's complex message, "valid". Back outside of the wood paneling, by the pile of dirty clothes, Abigail had put the cleaning supplies back in the closet by where Alex had rummaged through everything. Then, washing Alex's glass and putting it in the dishwasher, quickly, she went outside, and sucked on a lollipop. She stood out there, leaning against the wall, cooly as she did so. Taking a deep breath, she put her hands behind her head, taking a few moments to herself. "Mmmm". She sighed, a light, yet loud feminine, sigh. She sucked on her pop for a moment, before changing her position, and bringing her leg up to the wall. While relaxing, another thought had occurred to her. "So….?". Abigail remained in her cool persona, "my girl likes this milk, then, huh?". "Numbuh 5 might just have to try some". She said to herself. Breaking away from her "cool" stance, she went inside. Opening the sliding door, and clicking it locked, she glanced around to make sure nothing else needed picked up, or put away. After scanning the area, she went over to the fridge, taking out a small carton of, "Dean's" milk. "Mmmm, this is what my girl likes". She mumbled. "Let's just try some, why don't we?". Opening the carton, she tasted it. Her lips curled into a smile. "Mmmmm, pretty cool". "Mmmm, I like it". She said, as her cool,under-the-hat smile remained. "Alex will be pleased". She mumbled."hmmm, maybe that'll get her to start drinkin' it". She mumbled to herself. She then tucked her milk carton into one of her shirt pockets, taking it into her room. Opening the door quietly, she saw little Alex in the sliver of light that had remained, little Alex, fast asleep on the other side of the bed. Her younger sister, it seemed, her mentee. Her lips once curled into a smile, as she snuck in. using the sliver of light, she changed out of her dress shirt, and short shorts. Fearing that going through the drawers would be too noisy and quite inconsiderate of her sleeping mentee, she could now be seen only in her bra. The sliver of light shown on her as she leaned against the wood bolster to the door. Seeing her idol, it seemed, and her mentor, of sorts, up and moving, Alex opened her eyes a little, (she did this out of apprehension toward having another nightmare), to see Abigail, standing in the light, with nothing but her bra on. About to say something, or acknowledge her presence, Alex readied herself to sit up, only for Abigail to put her finger to her lips. "Shhh". She whispered. "Lay back down, baby girl". She instructed gently. "Lay down". She instructed again. Alex did so. Numbuh 5 changed into a pajama tank top, flopping onto her bed next to Alex. "ummm". Alex lifted her head a little bit. "I love you, Abby". She said. "Gh". abby's hand flopped back onto the pillow she laid her head on. "I love ya too, Al". she said. "Now get some sleep, ok?". "Ok". alex said, faintly. "Goodnight". "Goodnight, baby girl". Abby said, gently. "See you tomorrow". "Bright an' early in the mornin". "For some breakfast". She said, chuckling a bit. "Of course, I don't believe in overconsumption that early, but have what you will". Alex tried to play along. "Mmmmm, go to sleep, Al". Abby said, mumbling a bit. "Ok". " I love you Abby". Alex said. "Mmmm, love you too, Al". "Goodnight Abby". Alex said. There was no response for half a minute, until, smiling as she hugged her pillow, Abigail whispered, "Goodnight Alex". "I love you". It seemed this statement in all of its entirety was true. She truly was the one, out of all of them, who loved Alex the most. She then sighed, one more time, before laying down, and falling asleep. It seemed the treehouse, the town, everyone seemed to be at peace, finally. Yes, it was a nice, peaceful, sleep. If by perchance, dear reader, you find yourself to be reading this article at a late time of the night, you might, or at very least, you should, be losing...consciousness...any...time...now.

Chapter 14.

_The petting zoo. That's all that it was. The lambs were nice, and baaing, quietly as they walked around the fenced in area. A tall woman, one with a buttoned-down overcoat, and deep black eyes held a baby, hardly even wrapped up, as the sheep kept baaing. The baby kept crying as she was hungry. "Don't worry, love". The woman hissed in the baby's ear. "I'll take good care of you". She set the baby down near the sheep, as they baa'd. "I'll be back for you…". "I promise". She said walking away. The baby kept crying, as she was starving at this point. A bigger, white sheep neared the baby, nosing it gently. Calming down a bit, the 11 day old baby, stopped crying, and looked with blurry vision up at the sheep. The monstrous white sheep, kept nosing at the baby, almost tipping her at this point. The weird thing about the sheep was, it never "baaa'ed". A loud, low monstrous growl was heard around the pasture, as the other sheep fled. "Roar!". A colossal black sheep, now bared fangs, and hissed as it ran at 89 mph at the other sheep. It was hunting season for the big black, evil sheep, as it ripped and teared, and snapped up other sheep. "RAR! RAR! RAR!". The sheep roared, and hissed angrily at the others as it tore up other people seeing the petting zoo as well. "RAR!". The sheep kept tearing it up, quite literally. The baby cried loudly, which now turned to screams, as the monster sheep kept terrorizing the area, taking out anything it found food. Until it came to the baby. Baring its fangs, it hissed loudly, growling which turned into a roar that bellowed. It then opened its mouth, revealing it's sharp fangs ready to eat the baby. Crying loudly, the baby screamed as the sheep was about to get it's meal. Then everything went black…._

_Opening her eyes, anxiously, Alex sat up looking around. Breathing heavily, she felt tears well up in her eyes. The treehouse was still dark around her, as Abigail was no longer at her side. From over in the corner she did hear roaring, and she did see above her, the monstrous black sheep ready to eat her up. Burying her head in her hands, she started crying loudly. Hearing the isses, seeing there was no one else around, and feeling the sharp jabs into her side, she feared this was it. There was nothing she could, or wanted to do. The room spun, quickly, with a fast jolt, right into a dark whirlpool! Looking up, she felt as if she were getting jerked to the left, right, and down, down, down, into the vortex of lightning and terror. Soon she was swallowed up, right into the pit of darkness, and black. _

Little Alex laid down, feeling the sting of tears down her red face. Her eyes welled up with tears as she kept crying. Another nightmare, it seemed. Feeling low at this point, she knew there was nothing she could do. She hated "Circa Monom", and she refused to that medicine, no matter what anyone made her do. It helped her sleep, and she never felt anxious, although she still had nightmares, now involving the Galactic Kids Next Door. If she didn't take her medicine, she would still have nightmares. Irritated, and sad, she then began wailing into her pillow, loudly. If there was anyone she knew she **didn't want to see, ****AT ALL **it was the KND. She had had enough of Nigel, and his ordering her around, and his sneaking about, covering things up, lying to her. She hated Kuki now, for some reason, as she suspected she was covering something up as well, and acting fake. Hoagie, perhaps, although she didn't want to see anyone at the moment. Crying still, she wiped her tears on her pillow, not having any tissues around. She just cried. She was tired of everything at this point. She was tired, exhausted, and she wanted to go home. It was already horrible, she had nightmares at night, and had a hard time falling asleep, but now she was beginning to have them during the day. Sniffling, she felt stuffed up, decided to blow her nose in a magenta pink washcloth nearby. Abigail's washcloth. A pink beaded lampshade sat next to her, as she moaned. Ok, so it wasn't the KND's fault. This was just her life. This was her mind now. These were her hidden, horrible memories rearing their ugly, hissing, evil, disgusting heads to her. These were her scars. Her eyes were red as she felt yet another storm come. It wasn't Sector V's faults, it was her limp. She had to go along, tortured as such, until someone helped her. Blowing her nose into a tissue, she heard whispering in the hall. "Ok, ok". "Alright". She then heard someone come in. ignoring it, she closed her eyes, exhaustedly. Now hoping for the pain in her head, and in her heart to subside. "Alex". A soft voice said. Opening her eyes, she saw someone floating above her, it looked. Hoagie was there. Trying to hide the fact that she had been crying, she buried the sheets up to her eyes. Socially amiable her, her eyes told the whole story. "Hey there, Alex". He said in a soft voice. She noised. "Um… um… um…. Hi". she said, sniffling. "Sorry, I… I…. i…. Didn't sleep good at all last night". She sniffled. "Mmmm". Hoagie looked at her nodding. Still he spoke in a graceful, charismatic manner. "I know you and Abigail are considerably close". "Although today, you and I will more intricately examine our relationship". Hoagie then smiled deviously. She looked up at him. "Let's talk". He said, smiling friendly once more. Alex moaned again. "Don't be like that". "We are here to deeper connect our strong bond". Hoagie said, meditatively. "Do you know where Abby is?". She asked. "I need to talk to her". "I was thinking we could keep this at a private reveal session". He said, in a deep, sonorous voice. "Without the use of Abigail". "I need Abigail". She said, sniffling. "This is serious". She then began sobbing under the thin sheet. "Mmmmm". Hoagie glanced down at her. "I see you've had another nightmare last night", he said, gently. Alex nodded, ashamed. "What happened,...captain?". He joked. "Oh no, no, no, sorry, sorry, right right, are you ok?". He made an embarrassed, inadvertent face. His little screw up made Alex feel a small light spot there. "What happened?". He asked in a gentle voice. "I…. I…. I… was attacked...I…". she began sobbing. "Mm hmm,". Hoagie said. "I was attacked". She said, choking on her tears. "What were you attacked by, baby?". He asked, gently. Finally mustering up the courage to talk, she swallowed and told Hoagie. "I was an infant…". She tried to sound intelligent as she said this. "11 days old, and I was abandoned by someone, I can't remember who she was". "But I was left alone after not eating for 3 days, and I was attacked by a sheep". "It wasn't exactly sheep, as much as it was symbolism for the disgusting threats and horrendous people that are out there". "I've tried taking Nigel's medication, only for it not to work properly, like all of the other medicines out there". "Now, i'm back to having these nightmares, and not knowing what to do". She said, swallowing, and holding back tears. "Alex". He said, softly. "You've been having nightmares for a while now". "It is no secret, that you have been troubled". "That's ok". He said gently. "Sometimes medication helps, and sometimes, it doesn't". "You just need to find the right one, for you". He said, soothingly. "You seem very upset, huh?". He offered a kind smile to her. "Yeah". She said, crying. "I could tell". Looking closely, one could see his lips were a different shade today. Light, glittery pink. Abigail's must've been wearing different lip gloss today. It was a light, baby pink. Very airy, and soft. "You've been hiding under your blankies", "you've been a little pensive", "you're not….you". He said. Alex looked up at him, with his gentle smile, and keen eye. "How did you know?". She asked. "Family often detects that...sort of thing". He said, putting a cowboy kick to his words. "You know darn well, my opinion of you". He said, airily. "I think you're a strong, amazing, intelligent, wonderful gal, who will change the world one day". He said. "I know" she said, muffled by the blankets. "You will". He smiled a gentle smile at her. "What do I do?". She asked, sniffling. "What we'll do, Abigail and I". Hoagie said, gently. "Is get you placed on a new medication". Alex looked up at him, laying under the sheet, almost paralyzed by feeling from before, and trying to pay attention to the dismal information that something of hers, was being changed. "Do you agree to that?". He said almost airily. "Can it be a vitamin?'. Alex asked. "Whatever you need it to be". "I hear that, and I will let you make the decisions". He said, gently. "Mainly because I wouldn't know what i'm doing". He chuckled. "Would you be open to that?". He asked. "Yeah". She said. "Splendid". Hoagie said, sighing. "Don't worry". "I'll inform your parents". He said calmly. "They will get me your pediatrician's number, and we'll contact her". He continued. "Ok". alex said. "Good". "I'll help you". He said rubbing her shoulder. "Ok". she nodded. Her face was red with tears. "Do you want some milk, or water, or?". Hoagie asked. She shook her head. "Mmmm, don't worry, sweet". He said, hugging her. "We'll be spectacular". "Don't you worry lil gal". He said, in a cowboy's accent. "Ol' high horse'll know what gits ya". "You'll be honkin in no time, flat". "I a'reckon". A smile came to his face. "Ye gal". He chuckled at the joke he was making. Alex even calmed down a bit. "This girl's tuckered out". Hoagie continued, smiling at a tired Alexandria. Now that she was no longer having nightmares, or crying, Alex felt exhausted. As embarrassed as she felt, she felt tired. She was already struggling to keep her eyes open, although she knew the impending result if she did. The real question remained, as to...why? Why was she having them? Having them during the day now? Was it an embedded symptom of fear?'. Why? Just why? "Alex". Hoagie said, gently. "You'll be fine". "Trust me". He said, soothingly. She nodded, trying to keep her eyes open. "Hoagie…..". Alex asked, in a soft, muffled voice. "Yes, toots?". He chuckled a bit. "Can I talk to you, um...outside if it's ok?". "Of course". He said in his deep, sonorous voice. They both exited her room, going out onto the porch. "Hmmm". Hoagie said, wrinkling his nose. "That smells different". Alex turned her head at what the smell could've been. "Um…. I didn't know there was something there". She said. "Hmmm, me neither, that's weird". Hoagie said, opening the porch door. The smell they were commenting on had come from the laundry pile, by the musty wood paneling. The bad, smelly laundry. Wallabee's clothes still smell of puke from the night before. "Mmmk, babe". Hoagie closed the door, opting for privacy, as the two sat down. "So…". he folded his hands. "What would you like to talk to me about?". "Ok, well, I… I've been having nightmares during the day, and I can't sleep". She said, now with a tinge of maturity. "I don't understand what's going on". "I've had nightmares and anxiety for sleeping ever since I was little". She said. "I've never had them at this rapid increase and disturbing level before". She said. "I believe that ever since I started "Circa Monom", that they have gotten worse", "and they won't be getting better soon". "I don't know if medication will help, and I think that now, I need to talk to someone". She said. "I feel like that would be better, as when I talk about my past problems, and who I really am, I can kind of go in, and work through my problem". She said. "Mmmm". Hoagie said. "You know Alex,". He took her hands in his. "You can always talk to us". He spoke in a soft, gentle, soothing voice. "Whenever you need to". "I know". Alex said. "But… what do you think about me...not doing Circa Monom anymore?". She asked. "Sweetheart". Hoagie began. "I understand this has been hard for you, ever since you were born". He looked directly at her, speaking to her. "I get that this will bring about some troubles". Alex nodded, with a tear coming down her face. "It's not your fault". He continued. "Some people have a hard time, starting out". He brushed her arm. "Pain, and some hardship, is a part of life". He said. "It doesn't matter whether you're a kid, or an adult". She nodded. "I went through the same exact thing when my old man, passed". With his tie he wore over his blue-buttoned down shirt, and his nodding, close proximities, he looked similar to a school principal talking to a student. "I understand it". "I know". Alex said. "It just seems like I'm being selfish". She said, holding back. "Why would you say that?'. Hoagie, inquired, softly. "Because i'm whining about something that happened almost 11 years ago". She said, irritated. "There are real people out there, with real problems, and I'm having nightmares all because of something". She started crying. "That happened when I was too young to remember". A sob was let out, as her eyes became red. "You're not selfish". His soft, yet deep, soothing voice brought her back. "Yes I am". She noised, obviously going toward a fit. "Sweetheart". Hoagie began. "It happened, and you know what, we preserve his memory with a gravestone". He rubbed her shoulder. "We worked through it, we promised to tighten our ends as a family". He brushed her arm. "And we came out on top". He said, gently. "There's nothing to worry about". "Ok". Alex nodded. "You know, I'm a silly billy". He chuckled. "But… I find i'm much more than that". He looked up at the heavens. "I'm Numbuh 2, after Nigel". "As the 2x4 technology officer, and detective, not to mention an aspiring pilot doing simulations, it's important for me to every once in a while….." he took a deep breath. "Renew inner strength". "I'm a sagacious man of the 2000's...it certainly is necessary to keep the dream alive". Alex listened to this cannon fodder, looking around. "Um…. can I ask you a question?". "Sure". Hoagie said, straightening his tie. "Do you guys look at me differently just because I was tortured when I was really young, and because I have a kicked IQ?". she asked. "Because I just feel like, and it's not you, its other Kids Next Door Operatives". She went on. "You all are hiding something". "You all are analyzing me, and thinking of me as lower…". "I have little to no control here, simply because I am different". She said, her face now remained a pale white. Although her eyes were red, and were foreseeing yet another crying storm. "Alexandria". Hoagie said, softly. "We have never looked down on you, babe". His voice became soothing, and of a happy demeanor. "You are extremely intelligent, if anything we're wondering if you look down on us". He chuckled. "We are aware you have experienced much trauma due to the rough nature of your first year". "We are looking for methods to improve your well-being". He said, gently. "But we have never looked down on you". He said, sympathetically. "I admire you". He smiled gently. "Thank you". Alex said. Practicing the humility Abigail taught her. Smiling a knowing smile, Hoagie nodded at her. "Of course, Alex". His shoes clicked a little as he backed his foot up, getting the wood below. I guess everyday was a special occasion for him. "There was this one time… Nigel…. Um… I guess got nervous around me,...". She started to say. "Because he was afraid he might say something wrong". She finished. "I believe it". Hoagie said. "He does get nervous here and again". "Wallabee, now I've seen Wallabee get a little jittery around you too". Hoagie said, opening a KND magazine. "Yeah, there was this one time he came in my room, and he said that… he loved me, only as a friend". "But he paused by the "love", and friend part". Alex said. "Oh boy". "I think you have a secret admirer". Hoagie said, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah". Alex said. "Wally loves Alex", "wally loves Alex". He chuckled. "Oh boy, mate, throw some shrimp on the barby, i'm Australian mate!". He imitated Wally's accent. Alex nodded at Hoagie, and his impressions. They were funny. "Kanga me, or Kanga-roo?". He joked again. This time, Alex couldn't help but comment, suppressing a chuckle. "No". she said. "We need to work on your overall basis of humor". She laughed. She was relieved. Finally, she had returned. All thanks to a lovely, "examining of friendship", really just a friendly chat, with none other than the one person she trusted in Sector V, Hoagie. A transmitter went off in Hoagie's pocket, signaling his duties. "Oh, oh, excuse me". He said, chuckling. "Ugh! Work, huh?". He then shifted in his chair. "Copy that, Numbuh 1". He then put the transmitter back in his pocket. "AND HAULIN THROUGH THE WOOD AT A FRIGHTENIN' SPEED". His cell phone rang loudly in his pocket. "Isn't that from "Yipper"?". Alex asked, sitting criss cross applesauce. "It sure is". Hoagie smiled. "That, is the theme song". "Oh, that's nice". Alex said, sniffling. "I…. I um only saw 2 episodes, and those were the ones my cousins showed me". Her once red face looked pale now, and her eyes were almost smaller, and crustier from crying. Her face also felt cold. "I like Rainbow Monkeys". She said. "Are you ok, kiddo?". Hoagie asked, bending down to look at her. "I'm fine". She said. "Hmmmm, I talked to Abigail, we'll make you an appointment for the pediatrician". He said, softly. "Are you ok with that?". Alex nodded. "Good, good". "Let me just talk to Nigel real quick….". He looked at his phone, observantly. "Ok, then we'll head over to your doctor's". Pressing a button on his flip phone, he called Nigel back, clicking with his special shoes back into the treehouse. Alex sighed deeply. She liked going to her local pediatrician's, although she didn't want to, today. Her face hurt from crying, and from exhaustion aligned with lack of sleep. "I want to go home". She said, softly. Her "Dean's", breakfast milk sat on the table out there. "Roaaaaaaarrrrrrr!". A low, deep growl was heard, somewhere out on the porch, hearing this, Alex shot herself awake. Breathing heavily, she looked around, quickly. "No, no, no, this can't be happening". She said, nervously. "Mmmm, what can't be happening?". Turning around quickly, she saw Abigail standing over her. "Um… um….". She said, nervously. "Nothing". "Nothing, huh?". She walked toward her. "It looked to me like you were afraid". Alex tuned in to the soft voice that was speaking to her. "I.. i… I wasn't afraid of anything, I'm fine...really I'm fine". Alex said, nervously. "Can you please just…". "Mmmm, there's nothin' to be worried about, baby". Abigail ran her finger through Alex's hair. "I'm not here to judge you, I'm not here to make any comments". "I'm here to help you". "That's my gig". She said, softly, sitting down. Alex noticed her thick, red lips moving as she spoke. "Tell me what happened". Abigail spoke in a low, cool, calm, womanly voice. "I… I…. I… I… I had this nightmare last night, again". She seemed to look around anxiously. "Calm yourself, Alex". Abigail said. A flat expression remained on her face. The red, thin, fine lines seemed to show in the glint of light on her glossed lips. "I… I had a nightmare where I was an infant, I guess, and…. I got attacked". She said. "I…. I don't understand". "I'm doing all the right things, I'm drinking my milk", "I don't…. I don't know why I'm having nightmares". She sobbed. Her small, crusty eyes, and pale face looked "I'll take you out, Xfinity". "Have you been taking your medicine?". Abigail asked. "Yes". Alex lied. "It doesn't work". "I keep having the same nightmares, and I don't know what to do". "Mmmm", Abigail's expression remained flat. "I don't think I want to take medicine anymore". Alex said. "Well, if it helps you, you probably should". "It doesn't". Tears welled up in her eyes. "I told you i'm fine". Alex started crying again. "I don't need medication, it only makes it worse". "Alex". Abigail's low register voice sounded plain, with a twist of coolness to go along with it. "I don't want to take anything, or do anything that will violate my personal beliefs or jeopardize my safety". She started shaking in fear. "Alex". Abigail's voice soothed Alex in a way, that proved magical. She had stopped shaking. Looking up at Abigail, Alex's fearful tirade had stopped. "You calm, I take it?". Abigail stared down at her. "Yes, I am". Alex said. "Mmm, I can't talk witchu when you're like this". Abigail sat down across from her. "Now, why don't you want to take your medicine?". "I… I think it's only making things worse". Alex said, sniffling. "I had a really bad nightmare, last night where I was attacked". "It doesn't matter what I do". She said, softly and shyly. "I keep having nightmares, and I keep experiencing pain". She legitimately looked as if she were about to cry. "Mmmm". Abigail listened empathetically. "It's only getting worse". Alex's eyes became red. "You startin to have them during the day?". Abigail asked in a low voice. Alex nodded. "Mmmm, well why don't you tell your parents about what's happenin' here?". "I… I don't want to". "Alex". Abby cut in. "You can't juss keep things like this from them". She became firm. "If you have a problem, you need to tell us". "We're here to help you". "You can't keep bein like this". Her voice became soothing, yet with a sprig of firm. "You don't look good". She rubbed Alex's hands. "You're losin sleep", "you're gettin worked up". Alex sat breathing heavily. "Let's get you to your doctor babes". She stood up, getting the keys to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "But I don't want to go". Alex said, nervously. "It's good". Abigail bent down next to her shoulder, whispering. "I'll be right there, witchu". "Um...um". Alex stuttered nervously. "How about this," Abigail hummed softly. "We'll getchu some "_Tuna Helper" _on the way home". "You like that?". She was humming softly closely to Alex's ear. She was literally whispering sweet evils into her ear. "Oh um…. Ok". Alex finally nodded. "Cool". Abigail rubbed Alex's back in a comforting manner. "You ready to go?". Alex got up from her porch chair, sort of struggling as she did so. "Numbuh 2 just made the appointment". Nodding, Alex started going in the direction of the door. "Let's roll girl". Abigail walked, with Alex at her side back in the treehouse. Hoagie had just gotten off the phone. "Mm k". He put his cell phone back in his pocket. "They're available to take us at 12 noon, or 3 pm". "Mmm, 12". Abigail put her arms around a tired, looking Alex. "K". "I penciled us in for 12". He looked down at his appointment finder. "Ok, are we ready to go? Do we need a special snack before we leave, or..". "No, I'm good". Alex looked down at the ground. "No". Abigail gestured subtly. Agent to agent. "Ok, let's roll", he said, holding up a ball. The girls just shook their heads. "One day, we're going to sit down and go over the elements of comedy". Alex said, sort of returning her old self. "Oh, I shouldn't be sent to the "pun-itentary"?". He smirked. "Stop". Abby huffed under her breath. Pulling the keys to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. out of her pocket, they went to the garage. Sector V's garage was big, as all Sector's garages come, with a big, copious amount of battleships, vehicles, and a laser ray gun, they had stolen from the Delightful Children. Using a facial recognition eye, scanner, and vehicle location GPS system installed in a little security system, they were able to locate the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "affirmative" a female voice said, that was similar to the one Alex heard earlier from the computer. It was soft, slow, and nurturing, sort of like Kuki's voice, although not as high. The three of them entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. proceeding to turn it on. Pulling out of the treehouse, S.C.A.M.P.E.R glided at an amazing speed, as it whirred along the neighborhood streets the Treehouse was located on. Looking out the window, Alex could see rows, and rows, of suburban houses that, from the outside looked normal. Although, what happened **in **the backyards, was a different story. With treehouses, and children, anything could happen, from secret agents, to tea parties, to even a multi-global operations system bent on giving kids from 5-13 the right to have cookies at dinner, or hold sleepovers on school nights. From this observation, Alex knew nothing was normal. Life, heck, wasn't even normal. Any new day could dole out a new, wacky adventure that would make each one, certainly interesting. Personally, Alex liked the interesting factor. It kept her busy, yes, when thinking about "The Primrose Conjecture" didn't, and it made for some memorable times. Her encounter with a strangely behaving Kuki that one night, Wally puking last night, lunch with Nigel, and of course, her chat with Abigail. These were the moments, these were the memories she wouldn't, try as she might, forget. She knew she couldn't get that from any old boring kids, who just did their homework in their treehouse. Sector V, well, the kids in Sector V were her friends. With their odd, strange, mysterious, yet hilarious, (at times) antics, they were doing the most important job to them, looking out for her. With Hoagie maneuvering, and Abigail at the passenger side, they both talked amongst themselves up front, there. Hearing their conversation, Alex tried to partake, only for them not to hear her, or for one of them to say, "what?", in a soft, whispery voice, when she contributed something. When she did contribute something interesting, they sat for a minute, thinking it over, only to continue on with what they were saying. Not that she was the awkward third wheel, but, they were in love. Alex sat quietly, not concerned about their conversation the least bit, as they were talking about couple jargon, between them, she didn't care about. As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R whirred along, "Al" as Abby called her, looked out the window, feeling a little better. She knew, while she wasn't excited about the doctor's office, she had little doubts that anything bad would happen at this point. She knew the KND was there to help her, along with a little someone she herself had been acquainted with.

The Doctor's office was not exactly crowded. A few people sat in the waiting room, as the division sign between the sick, and well room hung above. Hoagie's shoes clicked as they walked in. "why don't you go sit down, and we'll getchu checked in". Abby said in a soft, whispery voice, smiling comfortingly. "But...but…". Alex looked up at her. "Juss go sit down". Abigail whispered, with a silky twinge in her voice. "Let's go sit in the "sick" waiting room". Hoagie suggested in a low, quiet voice. "Mmm, but she's not sick". Abigail turned to him, whispering. "Well, she has the whole…. You know", he gestured to her. "I guess". She whispered. "She's not coughin or sore or nothin". "Well, she's….". The two whispered amongst themselves, facing each other, while Alex tried to listen in. Abigail finally looked at her, now with a plain, flat, expression on her face. One could close up of the pink, glossed nature of her lips as she remained quiet, staring at Alex. "hmmm". She hummed softly. Seeing this, Alex knew she was obviously concerned about her. Being one of the only ones who truly cared, Abigail was a bit worried for her. She knew Alex hadn't been sleeping well, was having nightmares, and was trying her best, only to suffer even more. It was only appropriate for her to feel a subtle connection with Alex. They were like sisters. Well, more of, mentorly figure, mentee, but they still were close. If Alex wasn't doing well, Abigail could certainly feel it, a bit. "Mmmm, let's go sit over here". Abigail led Alex into the "well" waiting room. The waiting room was quiet, as Abigail sat next to her boyfriend. The quiet was not only… awkward…. In a nature, it was also frightening, as truth rang out from everywhere. Hoagie and Abigail whispered amongst themselves, as Alex sat uncomfortably. What if they were whispering about her? What if they were doing something…. "romantic?" What of the silence? What would Alex do? And fear did sit in the thought that, in a few short moments, the door would open, revealing her to be called next. The silence killed her slowly, as tension within her did rise. Glancing down at her, _"National Geographic"_ magazine, she tried to keep her mind off of what was about to come. The air was so thick, it felt like, one could cut it with a knife. Soon, the door swung open, as the PA called her name, in a monotone yet loud, voice. Sort of like a bus announcement. "Alexandria Ross!". With that, the three of them rose, following el Physician back to the white, plain, yet bright room Alex was to be "talked to" in. "Actually", the Physician stopped Numbuhs 2 and 5 in their tracks. "We would like for Alexandria to come back". "Yes, I understand, however we're speaking on her behalf". Abigail stated. "Only the patient is permitted back in the office". The PA said, quickly. "Yes, but we're her…". Hoagie and Abigail exchanged glances before looking back at the PA. "...siblings". They said, simultaneously. "Yes, although only the patient is permitted back in the office". The PA said again. "But...we're with her". Hoagie said. "A parent or guardian over the age of 18, is permitted in the office". The PA repeated. "Are you over the age of 18?". They both exchanged glances yet again. "...yes". Hoagie nodded. "We are". "Proof of Identification please". The PA said, holding out her hand. The two twelve year olds, looked dumbfoundedly at each other...yet again. The Kids Next Door often had each member aligned with each sector print a valid, Kids Next Door, Identification card, with membership seals aligned with each position the operatives had. Hoagie's read that he was the 2x4 technology officer, Kuki Sanban's read that she was the medical officer, as well as Diversionary Tactics Officer. However, these were the only forms of Identification they had on them. The PA was looking for legal ID administered by the state. Driver's licenses to be exact. Since the "Kids Next Door" had to remain a secret, they couldn't just show the PA their KND ID's. "proof of Identification please". The PA said again. "Ok, so". Abigail's backhand flopped up against Hoagie's button down shirt, hitting his stomach. A soft, "ffrf" was heard, as she grabbed Hoagie's shirt. "...we'll just go sit in the waiting room, thank you". Abigail said. "Alrightie". The PA then lead Alex back to office #4 as the power couple went back to the waiting room. Feeling small, and empty, as she entered the big, white room, that had nothing but the scale, the height measurer, and the soft, table there, Alex sat up on the the table waiting for Dr. Brickert to come in. She was always friendly, helpful, gentle, and knew her family very well. She had always been good with Alex having a high IQ, even if it was due to her dark, and stormy past. She wasn't afraid to put the brakes on her flaunting her IQ though. Like Abigail, she taught Alex the value of humility, and not letting some eccentricities get in the way of social skills, and building relationships. Alex liked her a lot, and knew that, even in this rough and stormy time, Dr. Brickert would listen respectfully, understandingly, and help her in the best way possible. They would come up with a solution that would fit both of them. It would be good even if it required Alexandria to be on medication. Waiting, and waiting was a bother. It especially bothered Alex that Abigail and Hoagie weren't back there. At this particular point, she seemed as if she were the younger, needier, sister that couldn't do much without her two mentors, her two older, wiser, heroes, there with her. She felt small, insignificant, and weak. Like she had, the first few months of her life. This thought, and this comparison, this memory that had helped allude her logic, had bothered her. She knew, although, that it was silly to cry. Dr. Brickert would be there soon, and after hearing Alex's problems, would help her through it. Waiting had proved dangerous as time kept ticking by. Still no sign of Dr. Brickert. Now, it was commonly customary for doctors to be late. Dr. Brickert had never been this late. Glancing around, nervously, alex felt her anxiety, a familiar feeling, a menacing, bloodshot eyed, evil shark in the background, returning. "Where is she?". She said, worried, as if she were about to cry again. Suppressing her feeling, she knew she was better off dealing with this, later on. She could not have the familiar anger, anxiety, and hurt come up in public. The bloody, scabbed red, that was her soul, that had enveloped her heart, was better off not seen in a white, airy room. Breathing deeply, she had noticed, still no Dr. Brickert. 5 minutes had now passed, and Dr. Brickert was not there. Sighing a small sigh, she looked around once more. Her glassy eyes, which looked like little bubbles, when one looked at her from the side, wandered around the room, nervously, as she wondered, where her doctor could be. After what had felt like an eternity, the girl who had checked Alex's height and weight beforehand came in. "Dr. Brickert is out today". She said, putting files in a desk drawer. Opening her mouth to say something, Alex glanced anxiously, only to be stopped by the doctor continuing to speak. "Not to worry, though". She said chipper. "Dr. Eddward will be right in shortly". She then grabbed her clipboard and pen, rushing out to take attendance of other patients. Alex was then left to sit waiting, rather depressed. Dr. Brickert was out, Hoagie and Abigail were not permitted back there, and she had felt similar to a lost, frightened little girl who had nowhere else to turn. Not even that, a sickly, tortured, frightened person who now wanted to just run out, and keep running. That, or she could fall over, trip and start sobbing into the carpeted area in the waiting room. She had had enough at this point. Yes, she had thought the Kids Next Door were her friends, and yes, they had made some good memories, although when she factored the Nightmares that had prevented her from sleeping, in fact, sitting up and existing, and her own suspicions of the Kids Next Door, she no longer felt as "ok" as she did before. Her eyes began welling up, yet again as she began to cry. Through the water of her tears, she took notice of some doctors talking amongst themselves. Sniffling lightly, she did her best to calm herself, before someone, anyone she didn't know, could walk through the door. Closing her eyes, she had tried to forget the whole day. She tried her best to forget her nightmare, she tried convincing herself that Dr. Brickert would still be there, she had even tried thinking of something that would've made her happy. She tried thinking of her mom, her dad, even her boyfriend, and how wonderful he was. She felt ashamed she hadn't made more of an effort with him. The door then opened, as someone in a white lab coat, wearing a black beanie appeared. Opening her eyes, she saw this particular doctor had long, skinny, bony arms, as bony hands sprouted from his arms. His pants looked to big, baggy, and purple. "Sludge" ing along in his orthopedic shoes, he had put down a file folder of information on the desk next to Alexandria. "Hey there, stranger". He said in a gentle, familiar voice. Looking up from her tired drudgery, Alex knew exactly who it was. Black, Beanie, skinny, a friendly, smile that revealed a wide gap in his front teeth. She had known that grin. She knew it was the same grin she got each time this person would talk with her. It was no other than...Edd?! Edd, as in Edward, more commonly referred to as, "Double D". Edd was her doctor? That, couldn't be right. How was he...her doctor? Blinking, she looked again, up at the fill-in for Dr. Brickert. Waving a friendly wave, he took out his stethoscope, putting it around his neck, then putting on another pair of gloves. "Um…. um….". "Hello, Alexandria". He said, now appearing an inch away from her face, grinning widely, with the gap there she knew all too well. "Oh, hello". She said, quietly. "I suppose you've been faring well". He said, gently. "Um…. yeah". Alex said, hiding her head. She was still in a major state of disbelief, that Edd was her doctor.

Chapter 15

"Hi Edd". she said, nervously. "Hey there, sweetheart". He smiled a friendly affectionate smile to her. "Do… do you know where Dr. Brickert is?". "Dr. Brickert is out for today". "Not to worry, although". He said, in a gentle, sonorous voice Alex knew and was comforted by. "It'll be just us". He smiled. "In a box, staring at each other". He chuckled a bit. "In any case". He then closed the door to the office, locking it as such. "I'm very glad you chose to pay me a visit". "Um…. um… I guess". Alex said. "Um… Its…. um…. Good to be back in the new doctor's office….". She said, nervously, trying to make conversation. "This is the same office you remember". He said, stepping over the trash can. "Oh". alex said, quietly. "So". he then stepped toward her. "How are you, Alexandria?". He asked this in a sonorous, deep, lower register, soothing voice. "I'm…. I'm….. I'm ok". She said, shakily. She liked Edd, she trusted Edd. oddly enough, he made her feel calm. He and his soothing voice, and gentle, passive smile, made her feel as if everything would be alright. It gave her hope. Talking to him made her feel calmer, and much happier. His analytical demeanor, and distant attitude at times, made her think, although she truly did admire him. "Have you been feeling alright?". He asked, smiling a bit. "Um…. well…. No". "Can I talk to you?". She asked. Her big, wide, tired eyes of fear looked at him. These wide eyes indicated she had been through a lot of stress. "Of course, Alex". He said, smiling gently. "You can talk with me about anything". He said, in a soothing, relaxing manner. "Is there a problem?". He asked. "There is". Alex said, holding back tears. "Oh, well, let's talk and we'll get….. What's wrong sweetheart?". He asked, gently, yet with a twinge of concern in his voice. Alex then had all the sadness she had been containing that day, flood out. A crying fit could be heard as she began bawling. Her face was now red with sadness as tears streamed down. Edd bent down, looking thoughtfully at her. "Alex". He said in a low, soothing, deep voice. "Here, let's get you….". Her mouth was open too, as she threw a crying fit. "I feel terrible!". She said, sobbing. "I… I…. I….. hate do-ig this". She sobbed. "I hate come-ig here". "I want Dr. Brickert!". She cried. "Oh no". Edd said concerned. "I can't". "I can't". "I can't". She began repeating herself. "I can't!". She yelled. "I want Dr. Brickert". She cried. "Alex". Edd said, gently smiling as he did so. "Let's talk about what's pestering you". "I'm sure if you get it out, the stress will… subside". "What's on your mind?". He asked, smiling. "I'm sorry". She said, sobbing a bit, as her back went up and down, quickly. "This is good". Edd said. "Just repress, and destress,"."Alex". "I know you can". He smiled at her, as she still sobbed. Occasionally, he had been the sole comfort of millions of hysterical kids that lived on his cul-de-sac. They weren't nearly as concerning, or favored to him as Alex, however. He loved Alex. perchance even more than his own family, or goofy, screwed up, other two Eds. He held a deep admiration for her. When she was over his mansion, complete with state-of-the-art appliances, stainless steel, a flat screen T.V., and a hidden room set specifically for hot tubs, and 89 degree pools, now with comforting dim lighting, he had made it his hobby to "support" her. He had complimented her, split caviar with her, and talked with her, well into the night. "Tell me". He smiled, "what's troubling you?". "This is a safe space". He said in a gentle, sonorous, low register. "Ok, well". Alex sat up, finished with the worst of one of her storms. "So… I'm really good friends with Kuki Sanban". "Oh, yes! I remember her". Edd took Alex's hands in his. "The happy one". He muttered. "So, Kuki came over my house, and demanded that I come to Sector V,". she said. "I… I…. I don't know". "I….. I've been friends with the Kids Next Door for a really long time,... but… I had no idea they were watching me, and…. Analyzing me". "These are the Kids Next Door". Edd said, confirming. "Yeah, but… they watched me, I guess, and… I… I've been staying at their treehouse, because Nigel…. Wants to use me for…". "Nigel uno?". Edd asked in a low voice. "Yeah, but…". "Hmmm, he's pretty weird isn't he?". Edd said, turning to Alex, as he bent over the materials table. "Um… yeah". Alex said. "He's British, which isn't even the least of my worries". Edd began organizing his tools, he had laying in the medical supply kit he brought with him. "I don't know". He continued. "I've always been a little nervous around him, don't you think so?". He asked, polishing these tools before using. This included the reflexes hammer, ear light, eye light, and the blood pressure pump. He had polished up to the plastic spoon patients would hold over their eyes, to test distance eyesight. Alex nodded. "He's just… ". he then shuddered. "I… I kind of felt scared talking to him, but he seems kind of nice now". Alex said. "Yes, but he can seem a little intimidating, right?". He acknowledged Alex. "yeah". She nodded. "Yes, he is a bit, odd". He put these tools on a silver tray. You know what, I get really neurotic as well". Edd said, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. Alex, who had now calmed down a significant amount, nodded. "You are?". Alex asked, exhausted from the whole ordeal. "Ugh,I'm crazy". Edd ran his fingers over his beanie once more. "Um... Well, the reason I'm worried is because I don't know if I like where I came from". Alex said, in a serious manner. "I know my intelligence comes from there, but people told me I'm being naive, and that I actually can't do much". "I don't know, I've just been having a hard day". "The nightmares from last night didn't help either". She sighed. "Alexandria". Edd said, now, in a low, seducing, silky, yet soothing register that he knew would comfort her easily. "For as long as I've known you," he took her hands in his. "You have been very strong throughout". "You are also extremely intelligent". The silky nature of his soft voice allowed him to hang onto the "t" at the end of "intelligent". "But...not naturally". Alex said, quietly. "And not as smart as you are". "I need your honest, educated opinion, do you think I can do it?". "Do you feel bad for me?". "Now, Alexandria". He sat down across from her, at his desk cross-legged, folding his hands. "It is no secret you have been severely malnourished due to unfortunate events during the first 4 months of infancy". "This is crucial in determining whether or not you... survive". He said, in a professional, well spoken way. "But... you have surpassed all of our expectations, Alexandria". He continued speaking in his soothing, low register voice. "You have been phenomenal". He smiled gently at her. "I'm pretty jealous". "I wish I had as much inquiry, and skill as you". "You're only saying that as a way to support me, by bringing yourself lower than you actually are". Alex said, pretty insightful at that. She knew Edd very well. He was at the top of his class, took all A.P. courses, and had a high IQ. She also was very keen in spotting the tactics he would employ to "support" her. He often employed these as a way of sympathy. He knew she needed this, so why not give it to her? "You really are". Edd said, softly. "You will grow to influence, and inspire those in your field". "In whatever it is you decide to do". He rubbed her hands. "Are you still planning on a career in Physics?". He asked gently. "Yes I am". Alex replied "Exciting". He ran his thumb up and down her small hand. "What branch?". "Um..theoretical". She said, settling down a bit. "Ah, I'm no expert, although I believe..." He paused for a quick second. "Let's see, Tesla's theory on magnetism has been refined". "It's Burman's". Alex said, sniffling. "Oh". Edd feigned embarrassment. "See, I don't know anything when it comes to Physics". He said, shaking his head. "Not as much as you, anyhow". "You know,". Alex said, sitting up. "I am pretty great". "I am going to change the world". "I can attest to that". Edd said, thoughtfully. "Although, you are very perseverent". He studied her, up and down, observantly. He looked away from her, glancing at the data in his folder. Hearing a passive aggressive comment like that, made Alex smile, although afterward, think "huh?". He had snuck into her head. He usually never did with her, although, Alex in game today. "Um...". She said. "You are extraordinary". Edd grinned widely, taking her hands in his. "You are a very intelligent, kind, trustworthy, faith filled young girl". "That I am charmed,and delighted to call my first love". He smiled a suave smile. "I am very fortunate to have you, as an enticing girlfriend". "Thanks Edd". Alex said. "I am tickled pink to have been paid a visit by you, Alexandria". "Yeah, I.. know". "Thank you". Alex said. "Of course, anytime". Edd kept running his hands over Alex's. "You will grow to become marvelous". He said, in his soothing voice. "You will influence and inspire anyone you come across" .He spoke to her, now bending down close to her ear. "I will?". Alex asked. "You always have". Edd continued. "Oh, thank you". Alex said. "Certainly". "All for you". He patted her arm. "Whatever you want from me". He muttered, huffing. He then readied the materials for Alex's checkup. "Alex". He said gently, walking toward her. "It is time to begin the usual process". "For this, I will need you to put this on". He handed her a paper gown. "Mmmm, I'll leave the room". He said, gathering his stuff. "Whenever you're ready". Alex nodded. As he started out the door, she got the paper gown on. Looking around, she could see he in fact was organized. He had everything placed neatly in rows, and had all of the papers in her file neatly organized. She could just as easily peek in there, and see what it had said. Even if she had looked at some files, she could just as easily place them back in the original order. It would still be neat either way. She was just about to slightly peek in there… very carefully when… the door opened and Edd returned. "Oh, oh,...I was getting ready, um….". She quickly darted her hand away. "Alex". He said in a knowing, yet gentle tone. She looked at him as if she were about to get into trouble. "Seriously…. I…". Alex began to speak. "I know you were curious". He looked down at her. "Oh drat! He knows". She thought to herself. "As to what is in there". He continued softly. "Although very appeasing, we will not be focusing on that". He said, in a soothing, gentle voice. "Let's see what your problem is, and determine how to fix it". "Ok". Alex agreed. "Mmm k". He then brought some tools over, setting the tray down on the table nearby. The soft, white airy nature of the room not only helped Alex calm down, it brought a soothing, collected, meditative disposition with it. Seeing her calm, gentle, yet analytical, sophisticated boyfriend walk toward her, with each foot swinging over the other; very chique; made Alex feel a little better. She admired Edd, and oftentimes would call him on the telephone when she was upset, or when she wanted to talk. Now, with how anxious, and depressed she felt, she would need to talk to him at least once a day. "Now Alex". He said in a lower register, voice, "stand up, and bend over forwards". He instructed, grinning as he did so. Getting up off the bed, Alex bent forward while Edd took measurements. "Very good". He recorded the measurements on his clipboard while Al sat back down on the soft, table. He then took out his stethoscope, putting it over her chest. "Deep breath in….. And…..". He sighed along with her as she sat, wondering when it would be over. "Hmmmm". Her doctor kept listening. "Oh this…. Hmm". "that's a little…..quick". Edd lifted the stethoscope an inch away from her chest. "Have you been particularly stressed in your life….or…. Oh right". He muttered. "Your….night terrors". Glancing away, he went to get the blood pressure monitor pump. "Mmm k, this will tighten around your upper arm, until it gets a good reading". He then put the blood pressure pump on her arm. "Just relax, and let it happen". He said, in his low, relaxed, gentle voice. While he was doing all of that, alex asked him a question. "So, um…..". She started. "Your blood pressure's high, Alexandria". He said, squinting at the pump. "It… it is?". She asked. "Yep,". "Stress". He said in a soft voice. "I… I didn't have a good week". She said, ashamed. "That's quite alright, Alex". He said, comfortingly. "Usually, when we bring up a dark element of our past, we tend to get a little, melancholic". "Yeah, only I… I…I". "Don't be nervous, Alex". He said, grinning again, supportively. "This is a safe space". He said, taking her hands in his. "I feel like, even though….I had trouble 11 years ago, that it's still there". She said, in a very simple manner, much like that of a frightened child. "I understand". Edd said, softly. "I can't sleep now, and I keep having nightmares during the day". "I just...I don't know what to do". "Can you help me?". She asked, quietly, as if she'd been hurt. "Alexandria". He then looked at her, the way he always did, when speaking to her, as her boyfriend. He even touched his forehead against hers, a bit. "For as long as i've known you, you have been a sagacious, beaming girl". He said, grinning at her. "You have always been truly happy, no matter what your circumstances". Knowing he made another passive-aggressive comment, Alex kept with it, as she needed his comfort, and his warm support. "You are very strong as well". "I think you will be successful no matter what life brings you". "I know". Alex said, sniffling. "You are an extraordinary, talented individual who will influence and inspire the world". Alex nodded to everything he said. "It is no secret you have been severely traumatized, and neglected at birth, which has led to a significant shift in IQ level". "Although, you've surpassed all of our expectations, Alexandria". His low, comforting, soft voice soothed her, as she nodded along with what he was saying. "You have been….phenomenal". He continued "supporting" her. "You're very impressive". His soft voice cuddled her. "Thank you". Alex said. "Of course, Alex". He then took a small light used to see inside of people's ears, and eyes off of the tray. "Continue staring straight ahead". He instructed. "Good, good". He then jotted down a few more notes on the clipboard. "I… I talked to my mom, this week". "Oh did you?". Edd asked, busying himself, cleaning the tiny eyelight. "Well, I talked to her about when I was little, and she said it wasn't my fault". "It really isn't". He replied putting the eyelight back after labeling it. "those who are often severely deprived of the essentials during the first 4 months of life, aren't at fault". "Usually it's the work of the parents or the environment". "My.. my birth mom died when I was only five days old". Alex said, quietly. "Oh…. I'm sorry to hear that". Edd said, sympathetically. "Yeah, and I was abused by 8 more people before my.. My mom and dad now got me". "Hmmmmm, have you been thinking about that, lately?". Edd asked. "No, I just have nightmares, i've had them since I was little, and now they're worse than usual". "I… I don't know what to do". She said, turning to him. "How often are your nightmares occurring?". He asked, gently. "During the day, now". She said, quietly. "Oh, that's not good". Edd said, scowling. "Have you taken any sleep medication?". He asked. "To help it?". "Well, Nigel Uno made me take this medicine, that.. That…actually makes my nightmares worse". "I wake up in the middle of the night sweating, and so I quit taking it". "I lied to Nigel and everybody else because, I have no control over anything over there". "They all act fake, and act like they're trying to help me, when in reality, they're not". "I'm having nightmares that are getting worse". "I think we've established that". Edd then situated the earlight tool. "I'm having them during the day". "I don't want to take medicine, I hate medicine". She continued. "I don't know where I'm supposed to turn". Looking at her, observing her, Edd could easily see the fear and disdain in her eyes. His ray of sunshine was now cloudy and gray. "Just please tell me what to do". "Alex". His soothing, low, sonorous voice returned. "I understand what you are going through". "It's hard on you, isn't it?". She nodded. "But you know, you are very perseverant". His voice lowered to a gentle alluring, register. "You can do anything". "Thank you". Alex sniffled. "You are very intelligent". He rubbed her small, tiny, although, underdeveloped hands. "You are very beautiful as well". "I am honored with the privilege of having a strong willed, ardent young woman as my true love". "You have strength". "You will get through this, you always have". He grinned. "Thank you". Alex said, again. "Open your mouth, Alexandria". Edd was now ready to examine the inside of her mouth, and her throat. "Ok, good good". He put more notes down on the clipboard. "No abnormalities". "So, am I supposed to take medicine again, or…?". "Because I don't want to". "I'm morally opposed to anything that will harm my well-being". She said. "Oh my". Edd said, as a smile formed on his face. "You're a carbon copy of me!". He chuckled. "You know how passionate I can be at times". He said, throwing his head back, confidently. "I completely understand, although medication will help". "But… but.. I was thinking maybe I could do talk therapy instead". Alex said. "That could be a viable option, although these nightmares are a compilation of once, former traumatic flashbacks, that through time have addled the brain's fluid distribution, as well as damaged the nerve endings located in the amygdalic, sophric region". That could lead to something bad". He informed. "Oh.. I didn't know". Alex said. "It could also be a result of severe PTSD". He said in a flat tone. No longer with a singsong ring to his voice. "Umm.. umm". Alex turned her head, with her fingers in her mouth. Edd looked down at her, understandingly. "This nighttime medication will help with depleting the presence of nightmares, and hardships completely". "Trust me". He said in a soft, silky, yet soothing voice. "I think, it'll help you". He grinned yet again. "But..I don't want to take anything that will jeopardize my health, and my safety". "Alex". Edd's soothing voice calmed her a great amount. "This medication will eliminate any bad nightmares, you have". "It'll rock you to sleep, and allow the nerve endings in your amygdala to repair themselves replenish, allowing you to wake up, and feel...rejuvenated". His soothing, sonorous, meditative voice felt like a nice chocolate cookie that had warmed Alex's heart. Slowly but surely, she was coming to, and letting her damaged heart be bandaged, and warmed, cleansed, bathed, a little bit, by the soothing presence of her boyfriend. To have her boyfriend be her doctor, was pretty that moment, she had felt all of her sadness, and pain go away. She began to feel much better, thanks to Edd being there for her,showing genuine concern and compassion for her. Unlike the KND,he wasn't fake, or suspicious. Unlike The Bagges, he wasn't cynical, or dangerous. He truly did care for her, and he did radiate a genuine, kind nature about him. She needed him, and she looked up to him, as the only person at this point, who truly cared for her, and was gentle toward her, as well. She looked up at him, with those wide, fearful, sad eyes and hoped, even wished to be there longer. She even thought this was better than seeing her original doctor! "You should continue taking medication". He said, grinning a wide, happy, yet supportive smile. Alex still sat looking up at him. He still spoke to her, his gin and his lips, and teeth moved along, shaped along with the inaudible words he was saying. "Will you try it?". He said, softly, inaudibly. "Can it be Melatonin?". Alex asked. "Mmm, well". Edd began gently. "Melatonin is a vitamin that has been seen as a sleep enhancer". "Through natural slowing of the brainwaves, and generation of the melatonin fluid, it does help with sleep". "However, it does not help with nighttime anxiety, and regression of PTSD-esque symptoms". He still said gently, and softly. "So…. that's a yes?". Alex asked. "Alex". Edd reminded. "You've been having these nightmares since you were a year old". "It has been painful for you, I understand". "And they've been, getting worse?". He asked. Alex nodded. He held her hands once more. "You need medication". He said, softly. "A normal vitamin pro-supplement won't exactly help the way medicine will". "It does not shift fluids to fit the repair of nerve endings". "But… I don't want medication". Alex said, becoming upset again. "I can't take medicine again". "I won't". She said. "I won't", "I won't". "Alex". Edd said with a silky tinge to his gentle voice. "It will help you". "It will allow for your sleep to be more relaxing". "Don't be stubborn". He reminded. "I'm not taking medication". Alex said. "There's no way I will, and there's no way to make me". "Why not?'. Edd said, a bit irritated. "Because it doesn't work". She said with tears in her eyes now. "I still have the same nightmares, and now I have thoughts that someone, or something is going to hurt me". "No one will". He muttered, quietly. "No, I have the same nightmares, and I can't sleep". Alex began crying again, while getting mean in the process. "You all don't know what I'm going through". Seeing her sad eyes, and knowing her upset feeling would come about, Edd rubbed her back. "Alex". He continued. "I understand your previous medication embedded some…". "Lingering doubts". He said this in a lower, sonorous, voice. "Although, I can assuage you this newer medication will truly help you attain a better sleep". "Like what does it do?". Alex asked, concerned eyes looking up at him. "Oh it's not… yeah". He muttered, putting the ear, eye, and mouth lights away, and getting out the reflex tester. "Alls it does is relax you, and get you down before you drift off". He added. "Will I have nightmares?". Alex asked. "You shouldn't". Edd muttered. "I'm… I'm sorry". "It's just… I'm really nervous about how this one will go". "I…. i…". "Don't worry about it". Edd said, gently. "I get very nervous about new things, too". "But...but.". "You're exactly like me". He then pulled out the reflex hammer. "I guess". Alex said, looking down. "Yep, I think you have that, type A personality". He said gently. "Don't worry, I'm like that, too". He said in a gentle voice. "Right exactly, where you worry about every little, finicky thing that bothers you". "I understand". He said. "Yeah, I mean, I love rules, and I think rules are important". Alex looked down at the floor. She was clearly uncomfortable, and exhausted. Hence why she was no longer confident, proper, sophisticated, and sure of herself. She also felt deeply saddened, although she couldn't figure out why. "I… um… I always get worried when something is out of place, and I always get angry when something goes missing". "Oh, well I'm crazy". Edd said, testing the other knee reflexes. "I get all...yeah". He gestured a cuckoo bird flying around his head. "I get a bit worried when people do crazy, outlandish things". He shook his head. "Um… do the Eds do anything dangerous?". Alex asked. "Oh yeah". He muttered. "They're nuts". He rolled his eyes. "There's only so much we can do to stop them". Alex said, sadly. "Will they ever learn?...". She and Edd shared a look. "Ok, your reflexes luckily, aren't as bad". He skimmed her health report. "That seems to be the hero". He muttered, cynically. Alex did hear him even as he was over at his desk. Sighing, she tried not to cry as she looked down at the floor. Feeling as if she had gotten a punch in the gut, she then felt a sting, with his words, even as he was far away. Alex felt as if being upset all these weeks, no, all of these years was suddenly wrong. She felt as if she'd done something wrong. Or said something wrong, right there. She sat looking at the floor, not saying, or doing anything. She had felt low today. What started and ended as a great couple of days, a week, ok, 5 weeks, had suddenly become sour. She was having a classic, "bad day". "Alex". She then lifted her head at Edd's gentle voice. "Yes?". She said softly. "What has you dauer?". He asked, walking toward her. "Nothing, i'm fine". She said, quietly. She was still ashamed of herself for letting her health deteriorate. It wasn't her fault. She had nothing to do with it. "I'm fine, really". She said, indifferently. "You seem very aloof". He said, gently. "No please, I'm fine". "Truly I am". She looked at the floor, masking her ashamed feeling. She did very well with it too. She looked perfectly normal. However, it took the skill of true emotional sensation, of true love, of a true boyfriend to see past her normal facade. "Alex". He said, knowingly. She lifted her head at the sound of his gentle voice. "Mm, you **are** responding well". He said, softly. "Yes, what do you need?". She said, in a normal, polite manner. "Tell me what the problem is". "Nothing, i'm good". She said, perkily. "Alexandria". Edd said, gently. She then, at that true moment, felt everything go...heavy. As if a weight were crushing her shoulders, as if a huge burden were crushing her soul, as if pain were suckling at her, sinking its fangs into her side, snarling evilly, although she didn't seem to mind at all. She smiled through it. She seemed oblivious, and even if it were, she'd nonchalantly seem to wave casually at it. Though now, the pain was crushing her, making her palms sweaty, her heart beat fast, and her feel like everything around her was massive. "I heard you say something, earlier". She said quietly. "What was it?". Edd asked, gently. "I heard you make a comment about my health". She continued. "Oh, what did I say?". He asked, now with some concerned sprig to his gentle voice. "You looked at my folder, and you said, and I quote, "that seems to be the hero" ". she said, quaintly. "You were referring to how that was the only good part of my health report so far". "The context in which you made said comment was "cynical", and like I had done something wrong". "I now feel ashamed, and I feel as if you all of a sudden think lower of me". "I don't care what you say, or do". "You are always accurate, and viable with every statement". She continued. "What exactly are you getting at?". Edd asked, gently. "The context by which your comment was made implied that it was a huge disappointment, and dishonor that everything was lacking". She stated. "You made it seem that by me being unhealthy due to my first 4 months of neglect, that I did something wrong". "I can't help the fact that I'm behind on some things". "I can't help the fact that I'm small, and underdeveloped due to". "I can't help the fact that the last 11 years of my life, I have had damage done because of pain". "But, whatever is achievable to you". She said. "I know I'm different, but when you make simple-minded, comments such as, you not only sound like a jealous idiot, but you will hurt the feelings of those who are very sensitive". She said. "I usually tolerate your comments, they're what I love about you, but you've crossed the line with that one". "I think you should seek some other patients, whose parents would feel fine and dandy filing a lawsuit with you". She said. She then began crying again, now that the pain from Edd's comment subsided. Her shameful, look made it known just how much little subtleties such as, hurt. Although she had felt confident, with only a mix of fear; she had stood up to, ok, not so much Edd as his passive aggressive comments. She then waited for how he would react. She was a bit frightened though. "Oh, I did". Edd said. "Oh, well now I feel bad". He said, gently. "Is that what I said?". Alex nodded. "Oh,... hmmm, I never meant that". He said, putting papers away. "Yeah, It's ok". "Alex". He said, in a low, sonorous, almost, alluring voice. "You understand, I would never say, or do anything that would defame you". He took her hands in his. "You are a phenomenal, fantastic girl, that I am sure will break ground one day". Alex nodded. "You, are, extraordinary". He continued. "You very well know, I don't think of you as lesser-than". "You've always known that". He looked down at her, now with his face above hers, he seemed to be floating above her. "You've known how much I care about you". He said, softly. "There's no shame, or sadness in having a rough start". "I know". Alex said. "But...you don't understand how ashamed you made me feel by saying what you said, behind my back". Alex looked up, concerned. "Or so you thought it was behind my back". "If I can hear you, you're not doing it right". Alex said. "You don't understand that now I feel horrible". "I get that". He said, gently. "I understand exactly how you feel". "That was not proper for me to say". He admitted. "My deepest apologies". "It's been a hard few passing months hasn't it?". He said, soothingly. Alex nodded. "Have you talked with your mom since this has happened?". He asked, softly. "Well, I talked to her last month when my dad was away, and that's when the nightmares started becoming horrible". Alex said. "And you haven't informed her of what was happening, have you?". He inquired. "No". she said. "You do need to enlighten your parents of when these situations come up". He said, gently. "They are there to assist you when needed". "So are we". He said, softly. "Why haven't you told them?". A bit of his neuroticism came to. "i...I I don't know". Alex said, sadly. "I don't know". "I don't know why". She sighed. "Mmmm, well, when we inform our parents of what's happening when situations arise, we're putting good in the hands of ourselves, and our caretakers". He rubbed her hands. "We're here to mend your ties". He said, in a silky, soft, whispery voice. He smiled as he said this. Alex looked up at him. "Relationships can be hard to assiduate". His tongue seemed to hang onto the "t" of assiduate. "Luckily with us, you will be very successful". He said. "My darlin". He said, chuckling, and smiling brightly. "Oh ok". Alex said. "Not to worry". He said, gently. "You will be extraordinary". "You always have been". "You will be phenomenal, I will assuage you that". He then measured her breathing. "Oh, thank you". Alex said. "Of course". He replied. "I like this new modest you". He noticed, complimenting her. "Have you been taking advice from your dad I'll bet?". He asked. "Abigail's been teaching me how to be more humble". She said, sniffling. "Mmm, learn while you can". He said. "Just out of curiosity, what medication were you on before?". He asked. "Um… I… I don't know". Alex said. "Try to remember". He said in a low, soothing, supportive voice. "You can do it". "You always have". He said in a low voice. "It..it was called Circa Monom". She said. "Circa Monom". He said, "mmmmm, that one has been claimed to have not worked properly". "If..at all". "So, what do I have to take now?". Alex asked. "Mmmmm, well, there's always Deprixin". He suggested. "What's that supposed to be?". Alex asked. "It is a nighttime medicine designed to enhance a normal sleep, while repairing the nerves in your brain". He informed. "Will it hurt me?". Alex asked. "Of course not". He said, gently. "Alls it will do is calm you, effectively until you become tired". "You will then fall asleep". He informed. "Now, I recommend taking this during the day, as well". "During the day?". Alex asked. "But...but". "The repair of nerve endings is crucial". He reminded. "It will get you a bit drowsy, but you'll be depleted of nightmares during this time, and be relaxed most of the day". He continued. "But… but". Alex started getting nervous again. "It will also eliminate levels of anxiety". He said, looking her up and down. "If you want, you can get comfortable talking with one of our licensed talk therapists". "I…. I.. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but…". "Mmmm, what is it?". Edd asked, leaning against the white wall. "I want to talk to you". Alex said, looking up at him with her wide, frightened eyes. "I… I don't want to talk to anyone else, right now". "Please?". She asked. "Of course". He said. "We will always talk". "Mmmm, I'll look at my schedule and see what days I'm available". He said, gently. "We'll talk then". He smiled brightly and grandly. The wide gap in his teeth was seen clearly, as his smile became mischievous. "My darlin". He winked at Alex. Alex nodded. "My angel". He mouthed the words inaudibly to her. "Ok". Alex said. "In all aspects". He took the stack of papers that had been printed, and set them in a folder. "Your health is not good". His demeanor became serious. "Your blood pressure is low, your heart, and stress level is very high, your blood pressure high, and your sodium/ carbonate, sugar intake is at an ok level". "Your IQ level is still at 201?". He asked. She nodded. "Mmk". he mumbled. "Although your developmental, prefrontal cortex is still damaged, and there is still markage around the...earlobe?". He asked. Alex nodded. "Mmmk". "Your reflexes look to be the only true report on this examination docket". He said. "Luckily, with your new medication, and some much needed revitalizing". A smile formed on his face. "You'll feel much better". "Yeah, I..I guess you're right". She said, turning away, sniffling again, beginning to cry. A soft sob was heard nearby. "What's wrong, Alex?". Edd asked, putting a hand on his oversized, baggy jacketed hip. She continued sobbing. "Mmmm, what's wrong, turtledove?". He asked, softly. He now stood in front of her. "i... I… I don't want to go back to their treehouse, I don't". She sniffled. "I want to stay here, and talk to **you". **"I'm not going back to their treehouse". She said. "Alex", Edd said in a low, soothing, sonorous, tone. He took her aside. "You are phenomenal". "There is no one else as talented, lovely, and as potent as you". "I think, you will rise to great heights one day". "There is no end to what you will accomplish". He comforted. "You think I can do it?". Alex asked. "You will, Alex". He said in a gentle, assuring, almost, motherly voice. "You have the courage, confidence and spirit to do as you wish". "Whatever your destiny might be, you will rise above". "I know it". He said. "Thank you". Alex said. "Of course". Edd said in an airy like tone. "I could never be as smart as you". He methodically lied. "You are quite amazing". "I think, you will change the world". He said, kindly. Alex nodded along. "You already have". He said in a low voice. "You have made life wonderful for me". He sighed. "I absolutely adore having you at my side". "You truly are, my muse". He said gently. "You… you don't...you don't look down on me, or think I'm dumb, or behind at all?". Alex asked. "Of course not". Edd said, methodically "supporting" her. "You're smarter than I'll ever,... b..be". He stuttered, smiling suavely. "I'm wondering if I'll ever live up to you". He said, in a low voice. "Oops, I could've said that more eloquently, could I?". he chuckled nervously. "Oh.. ho, ho,ho,ho oh my!". He chuckled. "The ol' slip of the tongue". Alex smiled, going along with it. Even if she knew he was only employing his tactics. "Ah, Alex". He said. "I am very impressed by you". "No matter what, I will always be right beside you, comforting you in a time of need". He said in a low voice. "I will always be at your equal discovering any wonderful thing with you". "Even if you were indeed...delayed". He said, flatly. "We'll always have a special connection, the universe knew we were intended to be together". "It had it in for us". He smiled. "I know". Alex nodded. "You truly are a savant". Edd said, gently. "Thank you". Alex said. "Of course, my darlin". He said, airily, and softly. "My muse". He grinned. "I will always love you, and all you do". He said. "Thank you, Edd". "you too". Alex said, they both began nuzzling each other.

"I will always think you're heavenly". Edd whispered. "Me too". Alex said. "Thank you for helping me, and being there for me, and supporting me". "I know I'm someone that is behind, and impaired, and childish, and you're leaps and bounds ahead of me, but still thank you so much for staying behind, and helping me". "Alex". Edd said, gently. "Lower your voice". "This is a safe space". "Its exclusive". He whispered. "Still, thank you". Alex said. "Of course". He whispered. "Anytime you wish to have me". He muttered, crisply. "I love you Edd". alex said, looking up at him. Her frightened, wide eyes looked for comfort. Edd remained silent, for a while, before saying, in a very romantic, and seductive voice. "I love you too, Alex". He then looked at her for a moment, before they both went in for an amazing moment. He leaned in, almost immediately, as they both shared a moment of pure warmth. Alex had felt her lips against his, as he asked, "Are you ok with this?". Being the consenting individual he was. Alex nodded. They continued kissing. At that moment, Alex felt all of her troubles, her pain, and her sorrows based on Edd's one error from beforehand, melt away. She had now felt a new light of healing, and of courage beam down on her, erasing the pain, the monster that had sucked, and sucked, and tried to torture her. The pain slowly disappeared, and love left a beam of light, on her as she relaxed. She had felt a new wave, a new relaxing, small white ocean wave of trust, and of renewal wash over her, as Edd's thin, rough, cracked lips touched hers. They had seemed aged from something he wasn't exactly supposed to be doing. Alex knew exactly what it was. It was why his voice sounded low, and deep, when he spoke gently to her. It was an indulgence a lot of people she knew did. He smoked. Alex didn't approve, nor did she think he smelt good at all in doing so. Though his good-natured, coddling, supportive attitude trumped that. She liked Double D, Eddward, as he was formally known as. She knew, while he did have flaws, he was an upstanding, therapeutic, loving, nurturing source for her to rely on. She loved him, and knew he would be there for her. "Let go". She heard his voice whisper. "Quiet". She had thought she had heard his voice, as true love, and hope surrounded her. Happiness had blanketed her as well, as she giggled happily, knowing now, that there truly was an upside to her day. The kissing continued, as Alex relaxed. "It's destiny". Edd whispered. As they released, Alex felt quite good, knowing she had not only got her first kiss, she had felt true love. As she hugged Edd, who, surprisingly was her doctor for the day, she knew there was hope. She loved knowing that no matter how imperfect life was, she would indeed see light at the end of her tunnel. Let's just say, the coming weeks were going to be fun. "Thank you". She said. "Of course, darling". Edd said. "We should get a little nosh, don't you think?". He whispered. "Um…. I don't know?". Alex said. "Honey". He said. He was attempting to do the role of happy couple with her. "Oh, and I'll call you sometime after work, darling". He said, smiling. "Ok". Alex said. "Oh, look at us, whispering sweet evils into each other's ear". He then burst out laughing. Alex nodded along to what he was saying. "Anyhow". He continued as the laughing subsided. "Are we...good?". He asked. "Im ok". Alex said. "I know I've said it over 4 times now, but, Thank you". She looked up at him, with sad, wide eyes. They looked human. "Of course Alex". Edd said, gently. Looking down at her, he smiled understandingly. "Mm hmm". He nodded, rubbing her back while hugging her over the shoulder. "It'll be good". He assured. "Don't worry about it". He whispered. "Don't take after me". He winked, then letting a chuckle through. He then rubbed Alex's shoulder. "Alright, so...". He checked his pocket schedule. "Mmmk, I have 4 more patients this afternoon". He tore a tiny slip off of a piece of paper. "Ok this", he pointed to the items on the list quickly. "Has your new medication over here, these depict your results for the year, and this is your recommendation for a licensed therapist". He said, smiling. "Someone to console you, if and when you need it". He said gently. "Hold onto this, and take this". He gave her some papers from the file. "To the front desk". "Got that?". He asked, grinning. "Yes". She said. "Ok". "Well, I must be off, although it was quite lovely seeing you, again". He said. "It's lovely to see you're doing well, in school". He continued, pursing his lips. "It was nice to see you too". Alex said. "I will.. um.. see you again". "I'll see you soon, Alex". He said, chiquely, walking away."Not to worry, we'll talk". He winked. "For as long as you like". "Ok". Alex said. "My darlin". Edd chuckled. "Angelic". He said,softly. Alex laughed at the odd, nerdy, yet sweet antics of her boyfriend. She loved how effeminate and kind he was. For someone who was a genius, he was very kind, and often loved helping people. He did like Alex, and even as he had the knowledge of her being delayed, he acted as if she was his "muse", and coddled her. Although, he and the Eds didn't do it in the conventional way. Edd had his way of rallying them all around her, often calling her "the coolest girl", and "drooling" over. Heck, they liked her over him. They often fed her a large amount, and Eddy often flirted with her. Although they did this, they still on rare occasion, talked down to her. They did this in their own subtle, hidden ways. The talent aspired behind "supporting" her, and employing the advanced skill of "helping" was suitable, and a great way for Edd to bring himself down to her level. While also masquerading his true feeling of skeptic realism, around her. "See you later, Edd!". Alex said. "Love you! ". Edd's line-thin lips formed a wide, grin. "I'll see you soon, Alex". He said in a gentle, understanding, voice. "Take care for me, ok?". He hugged her. She nodded. "I love you most". He said in a low, soothing, sonorous voice. "Ok, see you later". Alex said. "Goodbye, Alex". Edd said,still grinning. Alex started out, as Edd got another soft-spoken PA to clean the tools. Looking up at him, Alex recognized the soft, pale face, with a small smile. Hold on! The PA was Jimmy! "Hi Jimmy". She said, looking at the ground. "Hi Alex". He said, softly, yet cheerily. "These folks in the back...say they know you?". He hesitated, glancing at the clipboard. "Abigail and...Hoagie... I believe". "Oh...oh..yes, they're my friends". She looked up at him with her big, eyes. Her arm covered most of her face, except her eyes. "Yes of course, they requested they come back". Jimmy said. "Oh, did they? ". Edd asked still drying his tools. "Yes, they did". Jimmy informed. "Mmm k, send them back". Jimmy hurried out, while Edd and Alex still remained in there. Alex tried to talk to Edd, although he stayed fixated on his flip phone. Pressing the green button, he called someone. One of the Eds? The proctor for the Olive Oil making class? The agent for his Gelato making class? "Yes?". "Yes, yes, right..". "Ok, yes, she's back here, we just did the necessities". "Right". "Right, yes". "She was good, right". "Mmm k". "Hold on, let me get in a better zone, here". He then, walked with haste to a back room. Listening in, Alex heard bits and pieces of their conversation. "Oh yes". "She has her physical exam results". He said scandalously. The rest of the conversation was a little choppy, and she'd only caught bits and pieces here and there. "Yes". She had heard again. Everything else was a blur being that the room was soundproof. Although, she did hear a faint, "do you want me walk her out?". The sound then became hard to hear yet again. Soon, the phone snapped shut and Edd reappeared. "Ok, now, will you do me the honor of coming with me?". He asked. Alex nodded, as the two made their way back to the waiting room. Hoagie and Abigail were waiting. "Mmm hey how'd it go?". Hoagie asked, putting the KND magazine down. "It was great, wasn't it?". Edd bent down acknowledging Alex. She nodded, now with her fingers in her mouth. "I..I um, I really trust Edd". Alex said. "I actually feel like I can talk to him, and not be judged". "I feel like I can actually share my feelings, and not have anyone's reactions be fake". "I feel safe there". She said. "He also told me that I can come in and talk to him, anytime I want". She said. "Well, that's great". Abigail said gladly. "Sounds magnificent". Hoagie agreed. They then glanced up at Edd, sharing a look with him. "She summarized it perfectly". He smiled. "Ok, well, thank you". "I guess we should "hit the road" as you Americans say". Alex joked. "Come on, ladies and gentlemen". She felt a tinge of happiness, and the familiar feeling of her old self surfacing once again, only to be hit with Abigail's request. "Actually, we need to talk with Dr. Edd". Abigail said softly with a tinge of chique in her tone. "Why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable while we get things situated". She said in a whisper. "But...but". "Sit down, while we talk with your doctor". Abigail whispered. Alex then looked at Abigail who had closed her lips. Slowly she sat down. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable? ". Hoagie asked cheerily, breaking the miniscule amount of tension between the two. "Here, you can read this". He handed her his KND Magazine. Alex skimmed it, as they disappeared behind the door to the hallway. There were a couple of headings for articles entitled, "_Soopreme Leader_", and a picture of Rachel was seen. She knew Rachel very well, as she was best friends with Nala. She knew Rachel as part of the Kids Next Door as well. The article had a Q and A with Rachel about being "Soopreme Leader", and friends with her advisor, Fanny Fulbright, Numbuh 86. Alex knew Fanny very well, as she oftentimes went over to Fanny's house on some weekends. Talk about someone who idolized her, Fanny invited her over every weekend, and obsessively would talk about the next time she would be back. While she was over, Fanny would give her makeovers, make "Girls Rule the World" t-shirts, and pull her hand, possessively when she'd be in the kitchen talking with Shaunie, or with Mr. Fullbright. Fanny always talked about how great Alex was, and even berated her brothers to be more like her. Alex sighed, hoping that Fanny didn't call her up, and invite her over. She wasn't in the mood to tolerate **any** hyperactivity that day. She didn't even want to see Kuki. she glanced over at the door, while a secretary typed away at her computer. She first, wondered why Edd wanted them back there. To talk perhaps, although that lead to another question of just **what **they were talking about back there….

Chapter 16

"Ok, come in, come in". Edd went behind them, closing his large, brown wooden door. "If you have air-pumps on, try not to jump to the ceiling". "I know, it's pretty intimidating in here". He joked. They both laughed, taking a seat. "That's a nice poster you have". Abigail said, looking over at the "Maya Angelou" poster. "Oh, thank you". "I found it at the Manchuen Culture Festival, for only $24.99". He situated some things before sitting down, cross-legged, hands folded, on a swivel chair in front of them. "I find it to be a source of inspiration myself". Hoagie commented. "Well, she is a forefront for day-motivation". Edd organized, and kept up with the files, on Alex. He shared a look with the two, as they sat, steadily ready to hear the report. "Alex has been happy". Abigail brought up. "I'm sure you got the same impression here". "Yes, how was she?". Hoagie asked. "She was pretty pensive the entire time". Edd remarked. "She did have a minor spat at the beginning". "She's been like that for the past 3 days". "We believe it may have something to do with her previous state and traumatization occuring along with it". Abigail said in whisper. "She's been taking the "Circa Monom", and reports having nightmares, as well as depressed feelings coinciding with". Hoagie stated. "This morning, she was bawling continuously". "She of course hasn't receiving any emotional support from any health based facilities anywhere". "Well", Hoagie reminded. "She hasn't had any problems until just recently". "Mmm, she's been having nightmares for over 5 years, and hasn't affirmed her parents of it". Abigail hummed softly. "I'm aware of that". Edd said, directed toward them. "She has had a tendency to be quite haughty". "Although she did request an on-hand mental, and rato-emotive specialist". "We're thinking of changing her sleep decrinator to "Deprixin" ". Edd showed them these results. "If it helps, she can hopefully deplete herself of these nightmares". "Of course, it won't kick in until five days afterward". He informed. "Now is there a certain schedule aligned with weaning her off of the "Circa Monom?, or…". "Not usually, if the patient has been moot for a while, we'll recommend they take the newer, moderate dosage right away". "Been moot?". Abigail asked. "She's been taking Circa Monom for a while now, shouldn't we wait a couple days, see how she sleeps?". "She hasn't been taking her regular dosage, from what I hear". Double D said. "Hasn't?". Hoagie asked. "She told us she was taking it, when we, suggested it to her". "Huh, that's weird". "If the reoccurrence of nightmares is seen, without the use of medication, she evidently hasn't been taking it". "Oh, so she lied to us". Abigail glanced around, after receiving this information from Double D. "that's wonderful". She said, sarcastically. "why would she lie to us about that?". Hoagie asked. "She probably didn't want to take it". "Ahhhhh". Edd said. "She's been depressed with the use of medication". "She often reports nightmares involving a "Splinter Cell", whatever that is". They talked amongst themselves about her. Their conversation, remained gentle, and soft, much like Edd's nature. "Mmmm". "These nightmares are of course, a source of early abuse, and neglect". Edd said gently. "We're aware". "We just feel bad for her, and we want to help her, in any way possible". Abby replied, softly. "I do too". "Although, she is a very unique, and intelligent girl". Edd smiled, kindly. "She has a bright mind, that will take her to extraordinary heights". "Yes, but, her depression is just, something we're worried about". "She's never been like this". Abby said, in a soft whisper. "She needs to learn to open up, and trust some people". "She's been good with me, so far". Edd replied in a whisper. "Yeah?". Abby asked. "Her and I have employed an open dialogue that involves calm, active listening, and active advising". Edd smiled. "She has been requesting to talk specifically to me, for her therapy". "That's good". Abigail said. "She'll develop a trusting relationship with me, soon enough". Edd whispered. "Yeah, she should, bein' that we're what she's got for now". Abigail said. "I've employed the tactic of being very calm, and feminine in nature". Double D added. "She's always responded well to women, hasn't she?". "Yeah, she's a fan of the girls". Abby added. "We believe it's due to the amount of illegitimate influence had by middle aged males, in the first 3 months of life". Hoagie said. "What would you mean by…"influence"?". Edd asked. "Abuse". Abby whispered, pursing her lips. "Yes, she's always responded well to the understanding, gentle, warm, nature of the mother figure". Edd whispered, with a tiny amount of silky essence in his voice. "I figured that would embed an amount of trust, between us". "That and wearing a silky, nylon, fabric seems to allow her to open her trust better". Abigail said, softly. "I've noticed". Edd smiled, insightfully. "The silk of the nylon fabric, with its airy feel, and light texture, brushes against the patient's face just so...calming them". "How would you know..?". Abby asked. "I've worn it to many of our….meetings". Edd smiled. "Meetings, huh?". Abby muttered. "Oh, yes, we're dating, currently". Edd whispered. "Oh, that's nice". Hoagie smiled, gently. "For how long?". "5 months now". Edd replied. "Good, good". "She has developed in her interpersonal areas, regarding relationships, quite significantly". Edd added. "She has done well". "That's good". Abigail said. "There, currently is another I know who is dangerously similar to Alexandria". Edd brought up. "Oh yeah?". Hoagie asked. "Yes, her name is Judy Sorensen, my Ex's former next door neighbor". "Mmm, and what is she like?". Abby asked. "She unfortunately had been heavily abused as an infant, resulting in major injuries associated with brain structure". Double D continued. "Mmm, by her birth parents?". Abby asked. "Judy's been through 7 families before she had been adopted by one, who had truly cared for her". Edd said, softly. "Mmmm, and how old is she?". Hoagie asked. "In her late 60's". Edd replied. "Do you often care for her, commonly?". Hoagie asked. "As a matter of fact, young man, I do". Edd replied. "I often help her with bills, household tasks, cooking, cleaning, and medical records, as well as insurance matters". "Does she have a job?". Hoagie asked. "No, currently, she is receiving benefits from the Social Security office, while remaining in assisted living". Double D said. "That's sad". Abby mumbled. "She is a very happy, good natured, affectionate, and productive woman". Edd said. "Although, her IQ, is below average, due to the amount of abuse enacted". "That's a shame". Hoagie said. "Luckily, Alex's IQ has been spiked due to". "At this rate, IQ, is the least of worries". Edd continued. "Those who have experienced early infant maltreatment, display trouble sleeping, odd appetite, heart troubles, arithmea, and a line of factors that can conjugate into their well-being". "Yeah, Alex has been goin through that". Abby said. "Holistic approaches, such as meditation, spiritual guidance, psychotherapy, and talk circles have proved successful in the past". Edd said. "I'll recommend wellness rehabilitation, and meditation centers for Alex in the near future". "Until then, she should continue taking her medication". "Well, that is grand". Hoagie said. "Alex is perfect, is she not?". Edd said. "Although hopefully this medication will slowly ease her mind back to a 100%". He said, smiling. "Yes, and we'll talk to her about her actions, and get her started on that". Abigail said. "Yes, talk to her about lying, and the effects of lying on relationships, family, and emotional health". Edd said, gently. "Because lying can further sever trust, and cause further damage to the already severely bruised spirituality of Alex's trust, and capability of forming bonds". Double D explained. "The stress, and innate, natural, familiarity of stress revolved around broken relationship, and further neglect can cause Alexandria's depression to worsen". He continued. "In order to truly keep her at her usual happy, higher ground, relationships, and further bonds must be maintained". He whispered. "We'll get her recommendations for therapy, right away". Edd said. "Well, it certainly is a process". Hoagie said. "It is". Edd assured. "We'll get through this". Abby whispered. "We certainly will". Edd smiled. The gentle, soft, quiet, nice, and relaxing, and supportive nature of it all then came to a screeching halt, as they glanced around quickly, seeing that no one was in the hallway. They then made off for the secret small blood testing room, in a hidden corner of the office space. Shutting the door to this space, Edd then asked them, in a low, scandalous, voice. "How's the experiment going?". "We've been making leighway, data has been copied, and Nigel will soon send the results to main headquarters of the Galactic Kids Next Door". Hoagie said. "Copies of her information regarding birth, health, height and weight, and previous history have been uploaded". He stated. "This will determine the hypothesis of adults and their never ending string of cruelty on kids from an early age". "We've been using Alex as a test subject". "Oh good". "Good". "Hopefully Nigel gets accepted, I'm sure". Edd said. "She truly is lucky for someone with this kind of treatment". Abigail said. "Usually their IQ levels are at a significant low for up to, well, for as long as they exist". "We've been observant and tactful of how crucial influences are". Seriously, thank you for taking care ofher". Abigail sai. "We very much appreciate it". "She isn't the first disabled person I've complaced with". Edd said, in a low voice. "Yes?". Hoagie asked. A soda bottle sat on the table in there. "I find being altruistic brings forth a level of tolerance with the families". He said. "That is true". Abigail hummed softly. "I've known her since the day her family agreed to take her". Abigail said, in a whisper. "She's always idolized me". "Really? ". Edd asked. "she'll confide in me, she does admire my go get it spirit, but for as long as I've known her she's been a fan". Abigail said. "I love helpin her". Abigail whispered. The three of them then agreed. "She is attaining massive goals". Edd said, his purple tongue remained in cheek. "I figured with her, to just go along with it, and support her". He muttered. "She needs it". His thin, cracked, lips pursed. "She is, and it must've been subjective for you". Abigail said. "Support is crucial for her, at her level". Edd said, in a low voice. "I figured being nice, would bolster her confidence a bit,and relay a bit of tolerance for her from me". Edd continued. "I'd just help her out a bit". He muttered. "She needs it". "You've certainly been great for her". Abby continued. "Thank you". Edd muttered. "No, thank you".Abby said. "Sure". Edd muttered. "she needs the appreciation". "They all do". Abigail muttered. "Mmmmm". Edd nodded understanding. "Alright, her parents will be getting a copy of these results here". He took out a copy of her file. "So, rely on the system to upload her information to your computer at a rapid pace"."you should get these results in one business day". His thin lips pursed into a thin line. "Nigel can then send these to the Galactic KND, whenever he's ready". He said, in a low, scandalous, voice. "mmm hmm". Abigail and Hoagie nodded. Receiving the results, Abigail's thick, red lips remained a flat, analytical nature about them. Hoagie looked around, with a plain, yet knowing look on his face. She then slipped the results into her purse. "Ok, well I have a patient due in less than a half an hour". Edd stated. "It was nice seeing you again". "Tell Nigel I send him my best".Seriously, thank you for taking care of her". Abigail sai. "We very much appreciate it". "She isn't the first disabled person I've complaced with". Edd said, in a low voice. "Yes?". Hoagie asked. A soda bottle sat on the table in there. "I find being altruistic brings forth a level of tolerance with the families". He said. "That is true". Abigail hummed softly. "I've known her since the day her family agreed to take her". Abigail said, in a whisper. "She's always idolized me". "Really? ". Edd asked. "she'll confide in me, she does admire my go get it spirit, but for as long as I've known her she's been a fan". Abigail said. "I love helpin' her". Abigail whispered. The three of them then agreed. "She is attaining massive goals". Edd said, his purple tongue remained in cheek. "I figured with her, to just go along with it, and support her". He muttered. "She needsIit". His then, cracked, lips pursed. "She is, and it must've been subjective for you". Abigail said. "Support is crucial for her, at her level". Edd said, in a low voice. "I figured being nice, would bolster her confidence a bit,and relay Qa bit of tolerance for her from me". Edd continued. "I'd just help her out a bit". He muttered. "She needs it". "You've certainly been great for her". Abby continued. "Thank you". Edd muttered. "No, thank you".Abby said. "Sure". Edd said, gently."she needs the appreciation". "They all do". Abigail muttered. "Mmmmm". Edd nodded understanding. "Alright, her parents will be getting a copy of these results here". He took out a copy of her file. "So, rely on the system to upload her information to your computer at a rapid pace"."you should get these results in one business day". His thin lips pursed into a thin line. "Nigel can then send these to the Galactic KND, whenever he's ready". He said, in a low, scandalous, voice. "Mmm hmm". Abigail and Hoagie nodded. Receiving the results, Abigail's thick, red lips remained a flat, analytical nature about them. Hoagie looked around, with a plain, yet knowing look on his face. She then slipped the results into her purse. "Ok, well I have a patient due in less than a half an hour". Edd stated. "It was nice seeing you again". "Tell Nigel I send him my best".Seriously, thank you for taking care of her". Abigail sai. "We very much appreciate it". "She isn't the first disabled person I've complaced with". Edd said, in a low voice. "Yes?". Hoagie asked. A soda bottle sat on the table in there. "I find being altruistic brings forth a level of tolerance with the families". He said. "That is true". Abigail hummed softly. "I've known her since the day her family agreed to take her". Abigail said, in a whisper. "She's always idolized me". "Really? ". Edd asked. "she'll confide in me, she does admire my go get it spirit, but for as long as I've known her she's been a fan". Abigail said. "I love helpin her". Abigail whispered. The three of them then agreed. "She is attaining massive goals". Edd said, his purple tongue remained in cheek. "I figured with her, to just go along with it, and support her". He muttered. "She needs it". His then, cracked, lips pursed. "She is, and it must've been subjective for you". Abigail said. "Support is crucial for her, at her level". Edd said, in a low voice. "I figured being nice, would bolster her confidence a bit,and relay a bit of tolerance for her from me". Edd continued. "I'd just help her out a bit". He muttered. "She needs it". "You've certainly been great for her". Abby continued. "Thank you". Edd muttered. "No, thank you".Abby said. "Sure". Edd said, gently."she needs the support". "They all do". Abigail muttered. "Mmmmm". Edd nodded understanding. "Alright, her parents will be getting a copy of these results here". He took out a copy of her file. "So, rely on the system to upload her information to your computer at a rapid pace"."you should get these results in one business day". His thin lips pursed into a thin line. "Nigel can then send these to the Galactic KND, whenever he's ready". He said, in a low, scandalous, voice. "mmm hmm". Abigail and Hoagie nodded. Receiving the results, Abigail's thick, red lips remained a flat, analytical nature about them. Hoagie looked around, with a plain, yet knowing look on his face. She then slipped the results into her purse. "Ok, well I have a patient due in less than a half an hour". Edd stated. "It was nice seeing you again". "Tell Nigel I send him my best".Seriously, thank you for taking care of her". Abigail said. "We very much appreciate it". "She isn't the first disabled person I've complaced with". Edd said, in a low voice. "Yes?". Hoagie asked. A soda bottle sat on the table in there. "I find being altruistic brings forth a level of tolerance with the families". He said. "That is true". Abigail hummed softly. "I've known her since the day her family agreed to take her". Abigail said, in a whisper. "She's always idolized me". "Really? ". Edd asked. "she'll confide in me, she does admire my go get it spirit, but for as long as I've known her she's been a fan". Abigail said. "I love helpin her". Abigail whispered. The three of them then agreed. "She is attaining massive goals". Edd said, his purple tongue remained in cheek. "I figured with her, to just go along with it, and support her". He muttered. "She needs it". His then, cracked, lips pursed. "She is, and it must've been subjective for you". Abigail said. "Support is crucial for her, at her level". Edd said, in a low voice. "I figured being nice, would bolster her confidence a bit,and relay a bit of tolerance for her from me". Edd continued. "I'd just help her out a bit". He muttered. "She needs it". "You've certainly been great for her". Abby continued. "Thank you". Edd muttered. "No, thank you". Abby said. "Sure". Edd said, gently. "She needs the appreciation". "They all do". Abigail muttered. "Mmmmm". Edd nodded understanding. "Alright, her parents will be getting a copy of these results here". He took out a copy of her file. "So, rely on the system to upload her information to your computer at a rapid pace"."you should get these results in one business day". His thin lips pursed into a thin line. "Nigel can then send these to the Galactic KND, whenever he's ready". He said, in a low, scandalous, / "mmm hmm". Abigail and Hoagie nodded. Receiving the results, Abigail's thick, red lips remained a flat, analytical nature about them. Hoagie looked around, with a plain, yet knowing look on his face. She then slipped the results into her purse. "Ok, well I have a patient due in less than a half an hour". Edd stated. "It was nice seeing you again". "Tell Nigel I send him my best". Edd then led them out of his office. "Mmm thank you so much for helping her". Abigail whispered. "We appreciate it". "Yes, thank you". Hoagie said. "Ok, of course. Come back again soon". Edd said, closing his door. "Ok, goodbye". They called. "Bye". Edd said, finally closing his door. He then sat down at his desk. "Hmmmm". He thought. "I wonder exactly what the GKND does".

After collecting Alex, they left the doctor's practice office, nudged in a plaza beside a creek. Down the floor elevator they went, out the glass door to cross the bridge from the plaza to the parking lot. The air was cold and whispy, as Abigail buttoned up her jacket. "Mmmm, Iss freezin out here". She complained. "It was completely normal before, I don't get it". "Hmmm, that's odd, we've never experienced this drastic of a change in temp before". Hoagie added. Alex sneezed behind them, as Abigail turned around. "oh...I'm sorry...I…". she looked up at them, nervously. "Mmm, it's ok, baby". Abigail said softly. "You're fine". She bent down, seeing the prescription in Alex's pocket. "So what'd the doc tell you to do?". "You have to take some medicine?". Alex just looked at her. "You know, with the ooey, gooey pink stuff that's no fun". Abigail smiled at her. "I have to take another sleep medication". Alex said. "Mmmm, what kind, baby babe?". Abigail asked. "um….I'm sorry….I...I'm having a hard time reading this". Alex looked up, concerned. "Well, let's see". Abigail assured. "Mmmmmk, one nightly dosage of….Deprixin?". She cocked her head to the side. "What in blue blazes is Deprixin?". "Deprixin is a minimally invasive sleep enhancer designed to help with the depletion of interferences, such as nightmares, night terrors, or sleep anxiety". Hoagie informed. "Oh, ok". Abigail said smartly. "How can you be so dang smart wit all this moolah, and still make bad jokes?". She asked. Reading off the tab". He waved, smiling. "Mmm, that figures". Abby said. "come on, lemon pie". She lightly brushed Alex's back. "Let's get a move on, baby babe". As they were walking, a blonde haired, braided boy walking over the bridge as well. A brown, overcoat, trench coat was seen as his shoes clicked along the covered wood of the bridge. Smiling contently, he gazed upward, closing his eyes, taking in the fresh, air, that glazed and cooled, yet had the tasty lure, to it, like peppermint coated in chocolate. "Ja". He said, taking in this air, much like one would take in the aroma of peppermint. "I am going to enjoy zis, nos". "I am not going to vaste a zecond on eet". He said in a deep, relaxed voice. Then chuckling. "Frueloch". He clicked his tongue against his teeth, relaxed and smooth as he was. In this daze, he walked and walked, until... "wait, hold on, hold on,...FRMP BMMM!".

Looking up, he found he was now bum bum flat on the wood on the bridge. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry ja". He scrambled to his feet. "I didn't mean to harm, now let me see...". Looking up, and laughing timidly, he saw none other than his old candy hunting rival, Abigail planted bum bum down, in the same spot where he was. His once, content, gaze cracked a mischievous smile. "Ohhn". He chuckled. "That is". Abigail looked up to see none other than, Heinrich Von Marzipan staring down at her, snidingly.

Chapter 17

"Vell, vell vell". Heinrich walked towards her. Abby looked up at him. "Abigail Lincoln". He reached out his hand to help her. "Oh thanks". She said, dusting her jacket off. "I'll tell ya, with this cold, no one knows where they're goin". She remarked. "Ja". he said smoothly, and brashly. As if he'd just met an old...associate. "Abigail" he continued. "How are you?". It took her a minute, then she finally answered. "Oh, good good". "Still in the KND biz". She said, gathering herself. "Hehehe". "How are you…?". Her lips curved into a knowing, yet cool smile that reflected her smooth demeanor. "Heiny?". "Ja, I'm doing vell, Fraulein". He said, suavely. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?". "I'm not surprised you remember me". "You've always been very sharp with the candy luxury, mmm haven't you?". He asked, chuckling confidently. "Mmmm, yes". Abigail said softly, yet confidently. "It's been a while, although I still do like candy". "Ja, and I still enjoy sweets, as vell". Heinrich neared closer to her, now only inches from her face. "I raz-za enjoy ze hunting, and inz-ulging in sveets, Ja". "Eet eezn't ze same vis-sout you". "Well, hey, at least you have some other people to torment right?". Abigail joked. "You mustn't say eet isn't boring for you, either". Heinrich continued. "It really isn't". Abigail replied. "Although, I just got out of my friend's doctor's appointment, and I am currently heading back to get throw up out of someone's bed". "At least you have people to play vit". The heel of Heinrich's shoes scraped against the wood of the plaza bridge. "I've been so lonely ever since you and I broke zings off". "I can't believe you just gave up". "Zimply because candy meant greed". "Zimply because you never…". He leaned in closer now whispering. "Indulged". "Well, that's a bit hard, these days". Abigail replied. "I've got a Sector to manage". "I can't just drop everything and attain to those wants". She spoke softly, yet smoothly, brandished. Somewhat similar to a secret agent. Hoagie stood nearby, looking out over the wooden railing out onto the water, as Alex sat on his shoulders. Hoagie pointed and they looked at snapping turtles that swam up. "I see you got involved". Heinrich noticed Hoagie occupying Alex as they continued to turtle watch. Abigail recoiled a bit. "We've only been dating for a little, it's not…". "Ausschlie?". A mischievous grin came over Heinrich's face, as he finished her statement. "Mmm, well, not quite". Abigail's lips pursed a bit. "Ja, so zis boy is a fulfillment for you, zen?". He began giggling, smugly. "Mmmm, no". Abigail corrected. He then said, in a smug whisper, "Ich Verstehe". "Hmmm, hmm, hm, hmm!". He chuckled. "Oh, Abigail". "If he isn't perfect, zer's no shame in saying so". "Mmm, like you are?". Abigail replied. "Oh, if your love has vithered, zer's no shame in saying eet". He kept chuckling. "Eef your love has gone….sud, eet ees no shame een saying you'd rather liebe machen vit someone your own color". He continued chuckling mischievously. "I alvays sought African Americans vere...cool". His disgusting comments, less-than serious demeanor was one to set anybody over the edge. "Eeen, all solemnity, he does seem vonderful". Heinrich sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'd um…". She then saw Hoagie put Alex down from the wooden rail. "...say I'm happy". "He is a nice person". She continued. "Eez he?". Heinrich asked. "Sink about it, Abigail". Heinrich said in a low, sonorous voice, with thick tinge of German in the accent. "Are you satisfied?". "Do you like… being und operative over candy?". She looked over at Hoagie who was reading over the prescription information from the slip of paper with Alex. "Is zis a perfect life?". He said in a low, inquisitve tone. "Mmm, well,... it… he's… well, he's….". Abigail's thoughts became a bit unsure as the sight of Hoagie and Alex standing nearby, occupying themselves. "They're Really...gentle". She said strenuously trying not to let Heinrich get inside her head, or let his words, his recollections, the memory of him, and hunting candy, paralleled as rivals, and the appealing nature of what once was, the alluring, chique nature of candy hunting get to her. Hoagie and Alex waved happily over to her, and Heinrich. "I mean, they really are….sweet". She tried not to let the mile marker of temptation, and indulgence; perhaps potential admittance of her present life as an operative and mentor to Alex, as being bland, and absent of taste; much like bubblegum after it had been chewed for a long amount of time. She tried not to succumb to the allure of what, "sweet" truly once was. "Nah, ya know what?". Abigail retained her cool, in a debonair manner at that, and let the steel trap of her mind, of her easygoing, yet busy, mediocre, life be shut. No one, or nothing could get in the mind of Abigail Lincoln. "I don't mind, and I never have". "They're perfect, and they always will be". "Your vords are vather sveet, yet shuftenac". He said, softly, yet coyly. "I remember ze days ven you used to love", he then said something in low, sonorous, suggesting voice that had echoed in her ear for a while. "Candy". "Well, that's over unfortunately". She replied. Hoagie and Alex came over as her and Heinrich finished talking. "Hey there, sweetie, you going to introduce us, or what?". He said in a gentle voice. His face looked chubbier than usual, as his goggles sat on his head. His chubby, roundness, coupled with his sweet, cupcake optimism had certainly shown as he smiled brightly, waving happily to Abigail. Alex stood beside him. Abigail's red, thick lips remained in a flat, deciding line, as Hoagie continued being…"perfect". "Oh, yeah, well this is Heinrich Von Marzipan, an old friend of mine". She said, quickly. "Ahhh, zis is the "Hoagie", I've heard so much of". Heinrich's voice still remained low and suave. "How do you do?". His lips curled, as his portly, chubby self attempted Noir cool, and sophistication. Hoagie stuck out his hand. "How are you?". He said, in his usual friendly manner. "I'm Hoagie, Hogsarth,..." "(right, don't ask about that right away, my mom's doing, clearly not mine) Pennywhistle Jr". "Abigail's latest and greatest". He said, smiling. "Ja". Heinrich replied. The three, well four, stood there for a minute before Hoagie started up again. "We just got back from a doctor's appointment". He said this in a low, sophisticated, mature manner. "So, it wasn't that bad, usually they let younger ones go in themselves". "We didn't even have to follow her in". "Although it was a bit of a letdown in terms of information receiving". "She got all of her prescription information herself, and you know how medical jargon is, if I can't interpret medicinarian, how do think a little one would do?". He joked. "Ja'vla, eet, ervichlen". Heinrich replied. His smooth, low, deep, noir voice, had the same effect a recording would have, only this "arousing" voice, was no longer in the chique, black, confines of a dimly lit room. It was in now out in the cold. "Vat pediatrician has your kind been recommended to?". He asked. "She originally had Brickert". Hoagie spoke in an equally low, soft, sonorous voice, clearly away from Alex, although she stood right by them, hearing their conversation. "She was out so, Dr. Edd of course, was filler". He continued. "Mmmm, Ja". "ow long have ju and Abigail been together?". He asked. "About… four years I would say". Hoagie replied. "Ja, she seems to ave gotten a very lucky spot vis the Kids Next Door". He replied. "She's second in command next to Nigel". Hoagie continued. "She might be in line for supreme leader". "Ah". "vell, she seems to be much content in zis life she has". Heinrich said, in a low, romantic voice. "You seem zike a very good boy for her". The wind whipped against Heinrich's coat collar that had wrapped around his neck. His boots with a sharp heel, that had been worn from candy hunting had wind whip against them too. "It has come up". Hoagie said, quickly, glancing around. "Hat und Beinbruch". Heinrich said. "Oh-k". "Well, it was nice meeting you". "You take care". Hoagie glanced around, quickly. "I'm just going to go,...over there". He then walked over to "Boar's Head" meats deli which had a two for one sale. "Und who is zis Leiberchein?". Heinrich spotted Alex standing nearby. "Oh,...I...I…". Alex seemed a bit intimidated by Heinrich's malicious looking grin staring down at her. Abigail looked down at Alex, as well. "Um… I'm….I'm Alex". She said, nervously again. "Guten Toch, Fraulein". Heinrich said gently. "Und zu are?". "Alex". Alex repeated again. "Ja, and vut is your full name?". He asked. "Um…. Alexandria,... It's Alexandria Anastasia". Alex said, quietly. "Liebchen, zat ees wunderschon". Heinrich said, suppressing a chuckle, hiding a grin. "Zu are a friend of Abigail's…. Ja?". his voice became comforting and kind. Alex nodded. "Mmm, yep for 11 years now, hon'". Abby said, smiling gently to her. "Mmm, she had a doctor's appointment today, we made". "I… um….I actually had nightmares, and the doctor said that I now have to take sleep medicine, and...I don't know, I'm kind of nervous". "I've been having nightmares since I was… I...I don't know, like a year old, and now I can't do anything". Alex said. "I mean, I can't wait to try the new medication, but at the same time, I don't know if it's going to hurt me, or…. I don't know". "It's already been a horrendous day". She said, turning away. "Vut does she…?". "Mmm, she's been having these bad nightmares for 5 years now". Abigail said, softly. "She was prenatally abused at 11 days". Abigail whispered. "Oh?". Heinrich asked, in a low voice. "She's been havin' flashbacks, through nightmares". She glanced over at Alex who was trying hard to listen to every word of their conversation. "She's been very depressive lately". She whispered. "Ein, ze poor sing". Heinrich said in a condescending fashion. "Mmmm, she's been….". Abigail then whispered in Heinrich's ear, information regarding Alex. "it's affected…". She then continued whispering. "Ohh". "ze poor liebchen". Heinrich chuckled a bit. He clicked, as he walked over to Alex. "Alexandria". He said in a somewhat low, romantic voice. A little too suggestive for young girls such as Alex to hear. As if her day hadn't already been hard enough, a chubby, fat, crazy boy with blonde braids, and a greasy smile was speaking to her. Alex shuddered. "Zu, are a beautiful girl, Ja". "Abigail is blessed to have such und amazing girl such as you, in er yife". He smiled mischievously to her. "Sings may seem hard as off now, zou you vill prevail, and be eften sveeter, und more special than you know". He said this in a sonorous, low, sexual register, that greased, and slid like slime from an overused radio DJ. "Zet us not fret, my liebchen". "You are my cotton, so soft, and unschuldig". "I, shall be your sugar". "Fraulein". His grin became even more slimy, than before. "Ich liebe dich auch". He winked at her. He still spoke in romantic airs, although. "Liebchen". He sighed. "I vish I vere as talented as you, or your Abigail". "Ja, you're too beautiful". He then laughed heartily while Alex stared at him, annoyed. ". He smiled. "Zu are so sveet". "Best of luck to you, liebchen". "Zis, is for you". He pulled out a chocolate covered marshmallow. "Thank you". Alex said. "Alexandria". He then snatched it away. "Uh, uh, uh". He wagged his finger. "Zis is for… me". He laughed condescendingly, grossly, blowing Alex a kiss, winking at her, the way a lovesick, gloppy, mudsucker fish in a murky pond would. "See you, adorable liebchen!". He laughed, heartily. Alex shuddered, even more nervous now, as she tried to walk away. Her body still shook with anxiety at what she had just encountered. "Alex" Abby said gently, yet cooly. "Why don't you go pick out dinner with Numbuh 2 at Boar's Head?". Alex nodded. Although, instead of going far, she stayed nearby, to hear them talk. "She ees vonderful". . Heinrich chuckled. "Eees she your younger sister?". He asked. "No, she's the Ross's". Abigail replied softly. "Ja, she ess very intelligent, and so sweet". He chuckled, wearing a cruel fake smile, as if to be making fun of her. "She was adopted at 11 months, and she was so bad, they had multiple surgical procedures on her". Abigail continued. Her thick lips remained in a flat line. "Aye, liebchen". Heinrich feigned sympathy. "Yeah, Alex". Abigail's expression remained plain. "Eet seems you've been quite influential in your new life". "Yes, I have". Abigail replied, in a low voice. "Eet seems you hardly effer even sink about candy anymore, do you?". Heinrich asked. "Not especially, so". "Eet seems you have outgrown the indulgence factor". Heinrich now stood only 3 inches away from Abigail's face. "Mmm, I guess I truly have". Abigail said, softly, yet with coy tinge in her voice. "I can't afford to leave the treehouse, who knows what might as well happen over there". "Ja, although for as long as I've known you, you've never been ein to turn your infatuations avay from… aromic…". He then began whispering, "candy". A mischievous grin formed on his face. "I've never been one to settle down, and bet on becoming supreme leader either". Abby mentioned. "...yet here we are". Heinrich whispered back. "Liebchen". He sighed. "To you, zess, youth is a candy zat flourish flavor, and keep flavor for years". "Zat ess vy eet tastes sveet". "Candy ees like your childhood". He said in a lower, brash, quite seducing, alluring, silky tone for German. "Eet sweet, and never loses flavor, if you don't permit it". "I get that". Abigail replied softly. "Although, I can't juss pick up, and chase candy anymore". "I've got the Kids Next Door to worry about". "I've got a family". "I can't be zat appealing anymore, as it vere….unto you". Heinrich whispered. Abigail's lips curved into a knowing smile. "You were never that appealing to begin with". She joked. "Ja, you still are fraughton". Heinrich whispered. "Yeah, I guess I am". Abigail whispered. "It is exhausting, however". "Without me, nothin would get done, and no one would be alive". "I can't imagine what bein supreme leader would be". "You do vorry, Abigail". His lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Playful, little Abigail, I sought didn't vorry". "Zu can alvays return". He invited, whispering. "Zer vill alvays be space". "Think about it". He whispered. "For you. "Return to it anytime you like". He said. "If you ever need to feel youthful". "You know what, I'm good for right now". Abby said. "I have the KND, that's the most important". "But hey, if you ever need anythin' I'm here". She smiled. "I see, we all grow out of our youth, und candy loses its flavor, but remember zis…". Heinrich began. "Zu and I vere once ze best of friends, und frolich in ze meadow of lollipops, zen candy, of every shape, color, und taste come about, und ruin it, ja". "it vas greed zat ruined me, und made me into ze gluttonous, fat, stubborn, loud,.. Dumkopf I shall be". He sighed. Something swirled about in his mouth, his gross, open, cold sored mouth as he spoke to her. The cold air surrounded them, as they stood facing each other, dangerously close to one another as well. A caramel drop swirled about. "Well", Abigail said, softly. "A candy taken in greed always goes sour". "Or…". he looked at her, coyly. "Or candy taken in youth will always taste rich". He said this in a low, suave convincing voice. Much like that of a fat car salesman. "Join me, Abigail?". He asked, smiling a malicious, coy smile to Abigail. "Heinrich, whatever happened to you?". Abby asked. "Vut?". He asked, smugly. "You used to be kind, you used to be fun, you used to… be…. Tolerant". "The real reason I don't hunt anymore is, you've made it way less fun". "I don't want to put up wit your nonsense". "Whatever happened to true candy hunting, with a true friend?". She asked. "It became about the candy itself, not the spirit behind hunting". She answered for him. "Eet is delicious zou". He said, in a low register, gross voice. This truly brought forth his ugliness. "That's not my point". Abigail said. "Friendship, and the spirit of hunting is important". "I could care less about the candy itself". Finally coming to his senses, Heinrich took a deep sigh, as his breath bent down on Abby's neck. "Ja, I understand zis is important to you, i'm deeply sorry if my greed has led to zis, has led to zis….curse". He lifted his neck upward, in a dazed, sensuous state, yet again. Very tumultuously, very suddenly his neck was almost, being forced upward, as if someone was pulling at him. His big, yellow stained, buck yellow front teeth seemed to float to the roof of his mouth, with each jab, with each pull to the heavens. He was being pulled upward by some invisible, unexplained force. "Nein, nein, nein!". He exclaimed loudly, as the cold air, the whispy wind around them turned a golden yellow color. As if a beam of bright sunlight, shot down on all of them, the yellow color pulled, with a gravitational pull stronger than that of a whirlpool, dragged Heinrich upward toward the beam, where light shot out from all parts of his body. The light eventually became so bright, shooting cloudy yellow beams from all over Heinrich's body, that he no longer could be seen by an Abigail standing below. A large beam of light, like a mini star, fizzled, cracked, and popped overhead. "Nein! Nein! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". The yellow light, remained as Abby ducked quickly. Alex who was nearby, ducked suddenly as well. "Al, get down!". Abby called. "Get down, now!". The beams kept on shooting golden light from all sides, until the fizzling, cracking, popping, and booming had finally stopped. Rain began falling quickly, as the yellow finally cleared. It had been a heavy downpour, as rain came on all sides. Getting out from under the table, Abigail ran to check on Alex who had been standing nearby. "Alex….Alex, are you alright? Are you alright, speak to me, come on,". She grabbed her face, pinching it, checking it constantly. "You outta air?". "Where's your breath?". "Any signs of flashing, lets' go!". Abby said. "Abby, Abby, I'm fine". Alex said, irritated. "Oh, ok". She said, relieved. "God, you scared me". She huffed. "Ok, let's go see where Numbuh 2's at". She grabbed Alex's hand, only to be stopped by the almighty beam of light. Staring up at it, in shock, she had now seen something coming down from the beam. A young, thin, beautiful, blonde, braided hair German girl hopped down. Alex, who had stood nearby, stood frozen in her tracks. Abigail smiled at the familiar face she had known, she had come to hunt candy with, she had come to love. "Abigail". The girl said in a soft voice. "Eet, is me". She turned around, braids flying as she did so. "Heinrietta". Abigail said, gladly. "Is that you, girl?". She asked gladly. "Ja". she said in a sweet German accent. "Oh, Abigail!". She cried loudly, running to embrace her old friend. "Oh, you, you are so, great, Ja!". "Eyyep, so are you, girl". Abigail said, cooly. "Oh, vell then, vell then". She dusted off her pants. "Vielen Dank". She said, smiling. "Thank you for saving my life". "Oh, no prob". Abigail said, cooly, licking a lollipop. "Seriously, I vas trying to find a vay to lift ze curse, myself, und, since I could not, I vas stuck in ze vay caramel put me for 4 years". She said, concerned. Her spirits lifted once again, as she smiled. "Now, I am happy to exclaim, I am back to normal, and ze lesson god has taught me, is neffer to be greedy with candy". She chuckled. "No matter delicious eet is". "That's right". Abigail said. "A candy taken in greed is always sour". "Hey, if the teacher's gotta teach". She said. "No, Abigail". Heinrietta said softly. "You taught me". "Heh, I don't think so, if anything, you taught me". "No, **you **vere ze one zat taught me about ze true meaning of good candy, you were ze one zat warned me about ze jewels, although I did not listen". "I was way younger, und way more immature zen". "Now, zat I'm older, I have learned a thing a or two, and I realized, candy is delicious, und it will always be, although growing up is way sweeter". "Indulging, being impulsive, and being greedy, und hunting for things, simply because, you want zem, right now, for instant gratification, is not...mature". She said. "It is not right". "That, is what truly makes this candy,...sour". Heinrietta threw the candies aside. "Mmm, well, aren't you going to keep them, to hold onto?". "Dontchu want to save some of it, to remember our times by... or...remember me, by?". Abby asked. "Abigail". Heinrietta said in a now sweet, angelic, feminine, with a tinge of bouncy provided by her German accent. "As the candy gets old, as the flavors go, so must I". "I am growing, learning and maturing". "Candy hunting, having fun isn't about greed, it is about sharing candy, and spending time with your best friend". "You". She said, quickly. "Yeah, you too". Abby said. But as our friendship is growing and maturing, branching apart, so have I". Heinrietta said. "Oh...". Abigail replied suddenly getting hit by the realization of what this meant. "Oh, ok". "I...just thought maybe, now that.. the curse has been lifted, maybe you'd wanna... be friends again, even if we weren't to hunt for candy". She said. "You know we could...hang out. ..do somethin". "Catch a movie, go to a play, whatever you want to do". "Abigail, it is nothing to do with you". "I need to be someone I can rely in, to take care of mineself". She said. "I can't be see you anymore". She said. "Oh ok, ok " Abby said. "Not to worry". Heinrietta said. "We'll meet again, I promise". She said. "Fraulein...?". She opened her arms for Abby to hug. Abby nodded, smiling back, confidently. "I love you, Abigail". Henrietta said. "Mmmm". Abby sighed. Accepting the new order. "I love you too, Henrietta". With that, the two of them embraced. Just as best friends would. Friends of candy her arms for Abby to hug. Abby nodded, smiling back, confidently. "I love you, Abigail". Henrietta said. "Mmmm". Abby sighed. Accepting the new order. "I love you too, Henrietta". With that, the two of them embraced. Just as best friends would. Heinrietta glanced over at a clearly nervous Alex. "Guten toch". She said , now anxious and a bit dismayed by Heinrietta's transformation, began shaking."Alex". She thought she heard Abigail say, softly. "Ees me, Alexandria". "Don't be afraid, Fraulein". "I am alvays here for zu, alvays". Heinrietta then kissed Alex's teary cheek. "Zere ees nothing to vorry about, zu vill be alright, I belief you can do anything". She said in a soft voice. She then brushed Alex's face, with the warm motherly touch Alex desperately needed. "I understand zife has not given you everything you've needed, although you haf a gift". "You must share zis vis ze vorld". She said. "Your intellect vill help you blossom, srive und grow". She said airily. "Love has, and vill alvays find its vay into your heart". "I know eet vill". Heinrietta's golden, heavenly aura shone around and about Alex, comforting her, finally giving her the warmth, love and support she needed. With the magic, and power of friendship, surrounding her, sparkling and shining like diamonds, little yellow stars that brushed her face, easing her dark mind, and helping her to believe there were good people out there, such as Heinrietta. "Zu vill be amazing". Zere is no one as extraordinary as zu". She said lightly. "Zu vill be amazing, I vill alvays believe it". She said, softly. "I know". Alex said. "I... I know I'll be great". "I'm going to be a Physicist, I'm going to study my science, and do my part". She said, now with the slight feeling of hope, of comfort she had felt all day. Feeling a rise in happiness, something she hadn't felt all day it seemed, she began giggling happily, as if she were ready to smile and play. "Alexandria". Heinrietta spoke with a gentle, yet reinforcing nature in her thick German voice. Still playing and giggling happily, Alex didn't hear her. "Alexandria Anastasia". Heinrietta said again, softly yet a bit firmly. Alex turned her head, looking up at her. "Remember, zees sings aren't certain". "You must vork hard, make ze right decisions, stay focused, und be true to yourself". "I...I already work hard". Alex said. "I'm skipping ahead 5 grades, I'm going to High School in less than a year". "I do practice problems on the board every night before I go to bed". "I'm already ahead of everyone else". "Eet isn't". Emphasis was placed on her "t" of her T, in "isn't" as Heinrietta continued. "Zust, zat". "Zu must continue building relationships vith your loved ones". She said. "Zu mustn't zet your own goals get in ze vay of your family". "Ze most important sing iss your time here, on Earth, vith people". "We need people, in our lives, zu need zem". "You need them". Heinrietta hummed, softly. "Zu need love, zu need support off a loving family". Heinrietta continued. "Zu never had zat". Alex's eyes, welled up with tears, as she began crying, sobbing softly, as Heinrietta continued speaking, basically nailing each fact, each reality perfectly. "To get zis love, back, zu must reciprocate". "Zu must make ze effort to build friendships, and mend your ties vit everyone in your young life". "Love is the utmost importance". "Selfishness, greed, and abandonment offt your efforts to relay love eest sour". She said softly. Work on strengthening yourself through your relationships". She whispered. "You can do it, you are influential". She said, softly. "But...I'm...not". Alex sobbed. "Everyone in my family and my friends, which I thought were the Kids Next Door, look down on me". "No, ze do not". Heinrietta said, softly. "Ze love you, ze need you". "No, they're analyzing me for their experiment for the Galactic Kids Next Door". She sobbed. "They're using me, and I know they are". She said, sniffling. "They all know I can't do it, and they all are putting data in their stupid computer, about me". "The only two people I know are actually **for **me, are Hoagie and Abby". She sobbed. "They're the **only **two". She kept crying. "Alex", she said in a soft, yet strong voice that reflected the significant lier of her German Heritage. "Look at me". She instructed. Alexandria did. "Zat ees not true". "You **know **it isn't true". A swath of golden light brushed Alex's cheek. "Look at Abigail". Alex then turned to see Abigail's shadow nearby as she was hidden by the big shroud of golden, translucent light. "She is a friend of yours". Heinrietta explained. "She has been zer for you, since ze day you came to us". She added. "She is your sunshine, she is your advocate". "She has never been weary of you". She said, honestly. "Have you ever felt weary of her?". "No". Alex said. "Zen trust her, und her friends". "Trust them, do you trust them?". She asked softly. "Yes". Alex said, reluctantly. "You always vill, I believe it". Heinrietta assured. "I know". Alex said, still crying. "Nein, nein…". Heinrietta said, gently. "What is ze right vay to respond?'". Heinrietta asked. "What did you learn vit Abigail?". She reinforced. "...Thank you". Alex said changing her response to something much more humble. "Good". Heinrietta said in a soft voice. The light spread about, as Alex sat letting brush her face, letting it comfort her. "You can do it, I know you vill". "You must believe in people". Heinrietta said in a light voice. "Believe". She whispered. This rang in Alex's ear as the familiar light of the sun, returned and the color of the caramels finally died out. "um...Heinrietta,". Alex said, calming down a bit. "Ja?". Heinrietta asked. "...please don't let the Galactic Kids Next Door hurt my parents". Heinrietta walked toward her. "Zat ees the last thing anyone vould effer do". She kissed Alex's forehead. "You'll be alright, not to vorry!". Heinrietta smiled happily at her. She lifted Alex's chin, grinning a bit as she made the upward motion towards her. "I love you, Alexandria". She said softly, kissing Alex's forehead. "I love you too". Alex replied. They hugged each other, as Alex now felt somewhat relieved. She still cried a bit, although she no longer felt fearful.

"Alex, you alright?". Abigail asked. She rubbed Alex's back. "You good, baby girl?". She asked. Alex nodded. She was clearly exhausted from the day's events. "I want to go home". Alex said, sniffling. "I know it, we'll be there, shortly". Abigail fluffed the hair on Al's forehead. Heinrietta walked toward the two girls. "Thank you Abigail, for saving my life". "Well hey, thanks for comin to see me". Abigail said, cooly. "Alvays, now I must go, yet…..". She then said some parting words to the girls. "Du bist Wirklik". She hummed softly, in a very feminine manner. "Sie sind auch". Alex replied. Abigail glanced sideways at her. "Since when did you know German, kiddo?". She asked. "Um… since I picked it up last year from Manchuen culture". Alex said. She may've been a little down that day, although nothing shone through, at the darkest days, than her eccentricities. "Yeah, you sure did, troublemaker". A smile curved on Abby's face. She then scooped Alex up into a hug. Abigail tickled her as she did so. "No, wait, stop, stop, stop, stop! This is tyranny!". "Hee, he, hee, hee!". Alex giggled and played. "I'm comin for ya, i'm comin for ya, Numbuh 5's comin for ya!". "You can run, butchu can't hide, I'm mumba numbuh 5!". She then scooped alex up, kissing her cheek, tickling her, laughing as she did so. The two girls giggled, tickled, and smiled with each other. They truly did seem like sisters at that moment. Heinrietta joined in the fun. "Seine Umurmongezeit!". She then tickled the two girls, tackling them into a hug. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!". They laughed happily, and contently. At this moment, Alex knew her day hadn't been completely horrible. There were moments such as these, where a glimmer of hope was seen, and the sun did peek through a cloudy, horrendous day. Like Heinrietta explained before, true friends, and family, did make it possible. "Zat es very good you know German, Fraulein, you are very talented". "Thank you". Alex said. "I've picked up quite a few languages along the way". "She has alright". Abigail raised her eyebrows toward Heinrietta. "I'll bet". The two of them shared a look. "Vell, you are very talented, you vill go far in ze vorld, doubt not, and you vill find you can do anything". "Thank you". Alex said. "Besides, you always wear the coolest of outfits". "Oh zis, zis ees nothing". "Really? You look amazing, you look like a miniature _Indiana Jones" _. Alex complimented. "Oh, Danke". Heinrietta said. "Ah, Ihre". Alex replied. "...can I borrow it sometime?". Alex asked. Abigail shouldered her, playfully. The three girls hugged each other. They weren't only best friends, they were sisters, and they would be there for one another. That was truly sweet. "Vell, eet is getting late, I perhaps should go". Hienrietta said. "Oh, you've gotta go, now, or…?". Abigail asked. A moment of silence was had between the two as they looked at one another. "Ja". "I must leaf, und get to vhere I truly belong, ze candy". Heinrietta said. "Oh,... well, alright". Abigail said, lowering her head a bit. She was disappointed in Heinrietta's decision to grow up, but knew it was only best. "I… I guess this really is...goodbye". She said, composing herself. "Ja, but, I vunt you to know, you are ze best friend I've ever had". Heinrietta began. "You are amazing, und helped me realize ze true meaning off frienship". "I feel much younger, much more fulfilled, und much better knowing **you, **und Alex too, don't forget". She chuckled. She snapped back into serious mode. "You und Alexandria vere my friends". "Ze times I haff spent vit you vere amazing, und you vere phenomenal". "Candy hunting vit you felt true, fulfilling, und special; eet made candy hunting seem more like true candy hunting". "I felt vonderful vit you, yes zere were some… bad times, although I vill never regret ze moments ve've shared...together". She said, softly, yet happily. "Und I vill never regret ze moments, I have spent learning about the true meaning off sveet". She stated. "You taught me frienship". "It vas you who taught me love". She said, happily. "I did let greed get ze best oft me, you know…". "It's candy, who wouldn't get a little greedy?". Alex remarked. Abigail held a hand over her mouth. "Zis is ze best time i've had, here vit you, und here, making amends, eating candy, und being present". Heinrietta said. "I look at all of zis, our good times, bad times, und times in between, und I know…..". She sighed deeply. "I vouldn't vant it any other vay". She hummed softly. "Mmmm, me neither". Abigail replied, gently. They looked at each other. Abigail took Heinrietta's hands in hers. The girls touched their foreheads to one another. They truly did love each other, as friends.

"Well, well, well, isn't that sweet?". Alex said, from afar. She was playing the role of awkward third wheel pret-ty well. "Und you,". Heinrietta turned to Alex, taking her tiny hands in hers. "You are amazing, Alexandria". She said, softly. "You vill change the vorld, I know it". She said. "Well, thank you". Alex said, clearly feeling happier now. "Zere is no vun like you". "You know how extraordinary you are?". "A lot?". Alex guessed. "More than you know". Heinrietta said, softly. "You should never feel different". She said, gently. "You should nefer feel as if you are less than anyone". "Truth is, you are greater, than you vill ever know". Heinrietta touched her forehead against Alex's. "Everyone loves you, Alexandria". "Zey need you, und they look up to you". Alex nodded. "You are ze light to our tunnel, und you are the water to our replenishing life". She said, supportively. "Ze Kids Next Door need you, Alexandria". She said, softly. "We need you, Abigail needs you". "You are our heroine". She hummed softly, keeping a gentle, quiet, soothing voice with Alex. "you make us, us". She kissed Alex's forehead. "I know…. I mean, Thank you, Heinrietta". Alex said, nodding. Taking the leap of faith to work on becoming a better person. "Ilhre". Heinrietta said softly. She then embraced Alex, as the two shared a hug. Finally feeling comfortable, Alex sat in the hug, feeling the warm embrace, the comforting tuck, of true friendship. "Thank you, Heinrietta". She said, tearing up. "Thank you". They kept hugging, as Heinrietta rubbed Alex's back. Abigail joined in, squeezing Alex, hugging her warmly as well. "Shhhh". She whispered. "It's ok, baby". "I know, baby". She soothed. "It's ok, it'll be fine". She said, softly. "Less hug, this German girl". She joked. Heinrietta flashed her a look. "Oh what? Ya not?". Abby joked. Heinrietta pulled her into the hug as they kept embracing friendship, and where later that night, they would go home, and dream of a world with no greed, no sorrow, and no pain, where friendship, and love was as sweet and as abundant as candy. "Vell, I must be going now". Heinrietta said. The two of them faced each other, doing their thing, taking each other's hands, and touching their foreheads. "Well, Thank you Heinrietta". Abigail began, "for everything". "I love you, Heinrietta". She said, softly. Heinrietta looked up at her, then whispered, "immer und fur immer". She smiled, then looking back down. "Mein fruend". Heinrietta whispered, softly, and airily, with a gentle heavenly touch. "You as well". Abigail whispered. "Well, good luck". Abigail said. "Und luck be yours as vell". Heinrietta said, breaking from the embrace. "See ya later". Abby said. "Talk at ya soon". "Und Auf Weidersehen auch". Heinrietta said back. "Let me know ven you vish to do something, I'll call you". "Ok, I'll letcha know". "Bye kid". Abby called. "Auf Weirdersehen, Fraulein!". Heinrietta called back. "Goodbye, Ms. Heinrietta". Alex said, tearing up. Heinrietta looked down at her, smiling gently. "Auf Weidersehen, Alexandria Anastasia". She said, softly. "Goodbye". Alex said. "Goodbye". Heinrietta replied. Alex left to find Hoagie. Heinrietta looked at Abigail, smiling a knowing smile. Abby looked back at Heinrietta, smiling the same knowing smile. "Goodbye, Heinrietta". Abby said. "Auf weiderschen, Abigail". Heinrietta said back. They both began to walk off, as the bridged area to the plaza returned to normal. "Viel gluck, Abigail". Heinrietta nodded, as she walked off, over the bridge, to the parking lot, only then did she scamper off into the wood, or into some unknown area, never to be seen or heard from again. All that could be heard beside the bridge to the plaza, was the babbling of the creek. Abigail smiled, nodding, "be good Heiny". She then made off to find Numbuh 2. As she walked towards Boar's Head deli market, a crowd of nurses, and doctors gathered by the leisure, lunch area. Gossip and bustle was apparent as they wondered what had just occurred. Whispers, and the occasional loud talk was heard. Hoagie stood outside of Boar's Head waiting. "Hey". he said, holding the sandwiches for the team in a bag. Alex stood beside him, in tow. "Oh, hey, now". "Didju get the food?". Abby asked, with a gentle ring to her voice. "Ugh, yes, although there was quite a line in there, would you believe it". Hoagie continued. "All these nurses, doctors, all from the office, came down…". "It's their lunch break". Alex said, quietly, looking up to him. "Right, exactly, although, it was weird, they all...came down at once". He glanced around. "It was odd". He had a point there. The medical people from the plaza upstairs had all come down at once, only to witness the commotion that had occurred with Heinrich…. Sorry…. Heinrietta earlier. One of these doctors who had come down for his "lunch break", which actually consisted of him, smoking, stood next to Hoagie. Double D was the one. "Quite a commotion wasn't it?". Hoagie asked. Edd shook his head. "It's nuts". "I'd swear they were all a group of hens who run in circles with their heads cut off at the first sight of chaos". "I've stood in line waiting for this sandwich for… 15 minutes". "Hmmmm". Edd put his cigarette out nearby, stomping it into the ground. "Who was that, your Abigail was talking to earlier?". He asked. "Oh, Heinrich Von Marzipan". "He was an old friend of hers". "Ugh, you said, heinrich, huh?". Edd made a face. "Oh good lord!". His face contorted into a weird, grossed out shape. "Ugh, oh my word!". "Blegh!". He stuck out his tongue. "Oh, you know him". Hoagie assumed. "He was a horrible patient". Edd said. "He never complied with any of our counsel, he was uncouth, he was loud, and he was usually very...self centered". "That sounds like Heinrich". Hoagie sighed. "He spoke as if he knew every medical term, and every dingle-dangle thing wrong in his body". Edd said. "He's full of poppycock". "He is". Hoagie sighed. "Abigail truly does know how to choose her friends". Edd said, taking out another cigarette. "She was in it for the candy, I guess". Hoagie sighed. Alex standing with Abigail nearby, waved to Hoagie and Double D. "Hey there, Al". Hoagie called. "Hello again, Alex". Edd said, gently as she walked up to them. He smiled down at her. "Hi, Edd". she said, in a happier mood. "It's a bit chilly out, isn't it?". His gentle grin returned. She nodded. "Mm, I was pretty cold out here, myself, believe it or not". He glanced to the right of him, rubbing his arms. "How about you, are you keeping warm?". He asked, soothingly. "Are you wearing a jacket, when it gets cold?". He did retain his gentle, smooth demeanor with her, although he became a little firm too. She nodded. "splendid". He said, gently. "I'm glad to hear it". "I have to go". She said. "I want to go home, and have dinner". She said, tiredly. "Me too". Edd said, smiling. "Bye now". Alex said, walking away. "Have a nice evening". Edd continued gently, and sonorously. "Goodbye now". Alex went back to where Abigail was standing over near the parking lot. Edd's mouth corner twitched upward, as he saw Alex wave to him. He waved back, fakely it seemed. "So, who was that girl Abigail was with later on?". Edd asked. "Ah, that was Heinrietta". Hoagie said. "Heinrietta?". Edd asked, glancing at him sideways. Hoagie then explained to Edd just who Heinrietta was. After hearing this, Edd doubled back in disgust. "Ugh, how does… that even….ugh! Oh god!". He walked off disgusted. He even threw up his hands as he did so. "I'm surrounded by idiots...". He complained, and grumbled. "There you are". Abby found Hoagie after he'd collected their sandwiches. "You ready to go, babe?". She asked, looking up at him. "Of course, shall we?". He then led Abigail, (and Alex, she has not been forgotten) to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The bridge, the brook, and the plaza housing the Doctor's office, had quieted down, and returned to normal, it seemed. The doctor's, file clerks, and...patent attorneys all sharing the plaza went back to work, after lunch. It truly had quieted down. Although the aroma, the scent of the caramel still remained. The aura of a repaired friendship still stayed, and made the area seem a little friendlier. The old addage still had remained. "A candy taken in greed is always sour, however a candy taken in friendship will remain good forever". Abigail and Heinrietta were still friends. They had chosen love over greed. When that is thought of, it is truly sweet.

Chapter 17

Hoagie and Abby clicked on their seatbelts as they got in the front seat of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Abby turned her head back, looking at Alex. Hoagie and Abigail resumed talking in the front seat. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. whirred down the road. The same rows and rows of houses remained, as the .P.E.R. whizzed by. It seemed the doctor's office was pretty small and local, if it was tucked in a large neighborhood such as. It was made even more convenient it was right by the Sector V's treehouse. A Citgo sat nearby, as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was running low. "Mm, it's doing it again". Hoagie scowled. "Mmmm, then stop". Abigail said. "Alright, I suppose it's worth a shot". "I already get cash back on this rewards card, so, yipee for me!". He pulled the ship in, preparing his wallet, as he then got out. Now, with only Abby and Alex in their seats, there was a moment of silence that was present. "um...Abby…". Alex asked. "Mmm, yeah?". She hummed softly, and tiredly. There was a pause, then…"what?". Abby whispered, as Alex came back to attention. Yes, there were some moments where she became distracted. "Um… is it true...what Heinrietta said?". She asked. "Mmm, wass that?". Abby asked, resting her head against the seatrest. "If… if I can do it, or not?'. Alex said. "She made the whole point of me being special, and… being influential, and how I need to start trusting you guys". "What do you think?". Alex asked. Abby turned her head on the seatrest, looking back at Alex. "mmm, babe". "I've always thought of you as being great". Abby said, gently. "You are an inspiration to all a' us". "We are so gladjur part of our family". The seat rubber rustled a bit, as Abby laid her head back, looking at Alex. "butchu know what?", she said, softly. "I'm lucky for ya". "I been able to be there, to see ya grow up into the amazin' cool girl I always knew you could be". "From the day you came, I been glad t' see ya". "I knew you could do far-out things, and here I am, makin it big wit my girl". She smiled. "You truly are an incredible girl, Alex". She said softly. Then in a soft humm, in a gentle, soft, tone of voice, a mother would use talking to her child, while stroking their head, or hugging them, she said, "you make us, us". Her head laid against the seat as she looked back at Alex. Alex, for the first time in a while, smiled back at Abigail. She giggled a little bit, too. "Hmmmmm". Abby sighed, staring at her "little sis". Alex yawned a little bit, tired from the day she had. Abby and Alex truly did share a special connection. They had laughed together, they'd grown up together, (almost) and Abby knew her sister well. She knew Alex had a chance, and she was going to help her take that chance, and use it to her advantage. She was not only Alex's family friend, she was one of the many active forces helping her grow. "I love you, Abby". Alex said, looking up to her, as she laid on the seatrest. "Mm, I love you too, baby girl". Abby said smiling. The car door closed, as Hoagie returned. "Ok, everything looks good here". "You didn't blow anything up right...Alex?". He looked back at her, smiling. Alex laughed a bit. "You didn't siphon my oil for any uranium reactor, Abby you put a stop to that, I'll bet?". The three of them shared a chuckle as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. pulled out of the lot. "Ok, I just texted Nigel". He snapped his flip phone shut. "He should be there, I'm hoping". "Nah, he will". Abby leaned back in her seat. "I should think….". "He said he would be". Hoagie said. S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. pulled into the tree house. Alex, Hoagie, and Abby went in. Putting the keys on the table, Hoagie glanced around. "Where is everyone? ". He commented. The treehouse was empty as the only sound heard around the musty, messy treehouse, was the sound of the Hamsters Next Door running around. A Hamster dressed like a chubby Hoagie, ran up to Alex. Smiling as its chubby cheeks surrounded huge bucked teeth. Alex giggled, as she pet the hamster. It squeaked, as it settled in her hand. "Sit down". Alex said, cupping her hands for "oagie". The hamster to sleep in. Nearby, Hoagie and Abigail talked with one another. One might assume about couples things, or about KND business, although, they were. .. whispering. Whispering about none other than Alexandria. Alex turned around to see the two shadows of them, talking. She also saw Abigail take something out of her purse. Trying to turn around, and pay more attention to the hamster, she ignored Abby and Hoagie entirely. She pet the cute hamster, going up and down its fur. The Hamster squeaked, as it ran out of her hands. "Well that particular Hamster was cute". Alex thought as she glanced around, seeing if there was to another hamster to pet. A Kuki hamster ran right up to her, squeaking loudly. It gladly licked Alex's hands, giving her kissies. The Hamster squeaked as Alex pet her. The hamster then proceeded to run up and down Alex's hand, and arm squeaking loudly and happily. The Hamster was clearly excited to be with Alex. "Puki", as she was called, then began purring as she sat in Alex's hand. Her fur stayed a bright orange color, as she continued licking Alex's hand. "Puki" provided a source of comfort for Alex as she petted her. Alex immediately felt all of the day's problems, and conflicts melting away. She no longer felt the bodily, "fight or flight" instinct to turn around quickly, while breathing heavily. She no longer felt as if she were in any danger of any kind. She also felt much more confident, and back to her old, sophisticated self. Feeling calm now, she petted "Puki", the hamster as she purred even louder. While petting the Hamster, she felt her eyes begin to close. In the line of cuteness that had been occuring, she had forgotten one thing, how tired she was. At that point, she had remembered the painful events that had occured beforehand. Edd's passive-aggressive nature, Heinrich Von Marzipan, and how he made her wildly uncomfortable, and her nightmare from the night before. Trying to steer clear of crying, she continued petting the hamster. She then heard clicking coming from in front of her. Abigail walked toward her, as her heels scraped the wood floor. Bending down beside her, she smiled, "mmm, we got a little somethin' for ya". "Close your eyes, missy". She then took something out of a brown, cardboard box. "Now, open em". She then showed Alex a cute, yellow, brown, white, and black kitten who was barely a week old. Burnt wood, was the color of the kitten. "Mmm, here you wanna see her, just hold her the right way". The kitten let out a soft "paaaew", as Abigail put her in Alex's tiny underdeveloped hands. From what Alex saw, the kitten was no bigger than a small "_Hershey's_" candy bar, and her tiny eyes, no bigger than the head of a pencil were still closed. She made a tiny noise as Alex started petting her. "Mmm, there you go, you're doin good". Abigail sat beside Alex looking at the kitten. "Mmm, wass she doin?". She asked, taking the tip of her long gel fingernail, gently, and delicately, touching the newborn's head. "Watchu doin?'. "Whatchu up to?". The kitten "paaewed", again. Alex still petted the kitten, as she felt her own eyes close. "Um…. Abby". She started to say. "Wasss that, Al?". Abby asked, still staying beside Alex. "um, where did you get the kitty?". "Mmm, we found her stuck under a large piece of wood, in a shed". "Mmm, the baby was meowin', she was at the end of her rope, until we found her". Abigail hummed softly. "Her mama got hit by lightnin". She said, brushing her fingernail against the kitten's tiny head. "Oh". Alex said. "Puki" squeaked loudly, almost scaring the tiny kitten. "Hey", Abigail scolded with a bit of firm in her voice. "Git outta here, what'd I tell you?". "C'mon". The kitten "paeewing", as Alex pet her, softly. This petting of the kitten was really beginning to calm her down, to the point where she was yawning quite frequently. "Al", Abby said in a soft, yet reinforcing motherly voice that got Alex back into focus. Popping back to attention, Alex looked up. "No, I'm ok, I..I'm not sleeping". "Mmmmm, look what she's doin, she loves ya". Alex looked down noticing the kitten almost sleeping in her hands. She moved the kitten to her knee, as it still slept. "Um… is she going to drink her milk soon?". Alex asked. "Mmm, she usually drinks it outta her dropper". Abby said softly. "I gotta get her milk, here". She said, glancin around. "Get the baby up". Hoagie then joined them on the floor. "Awww, sleepytime". He said, in a cutesy voice. "Not too loud,". Alex reminded. "She's sleeping". "How can you tell?". "Her eyes are closed all the time". Abby retorted jokingly. "Look at how tiny whiny she is". Hoagie made kissing faces with his lips. "That there is a cutie, bootie". He did his southern accent, as Alex giggled a bit. "So… um… her… um, mom died?". Alex asked. Hoagie nodded. "She's had a rough start". The kitten still laid on Alex's knee, sleeping it seemed. " Although, I think", Hoagie continued with a soft yet understanding voice, "with the proper nutrients, and a nice, warm home, she will thrive indefinitely". Alex looked up at Hoagie. "...it kind of sounds similar to how I started". She said. "Yeah, and look where ya are, now". Alex turned to see Abigail standing above her. "Ya made us proud, girl". She smiled. "Yes, you have made strides beyond comparability". Hoagie knelt beside her, saying this in a supportive, low, sonorous voice. "You continue to amaze us, and inspire us, each and every single day". "We are awed by you, and we know you will do extraordinary things one day". Alex looked up at Hoagie. "You always have". His voice dropped to a low, "lovemaking" register. "Never doubt how great you are". Hoagie smiled at her. Alex smiled back. She was glad she had Sector V behind her, no matter what happened. Perhaps they weren't so bad after all. Opening a white baggie, Hoagie took out a container, that he'd hung over the kitchen sink. "Mmm k". Abigail removed the kitten from Alex's lap. "C'mon". "We gotta gitchu situated, here". "Wait…. Wait, hold on, is that my… medicine?". "Why...why?". She asked. Hearing this, the kitten woke up from it's nap, continuing to "paeew". "Shhh, oh boy, you both are yappin". Abigail muttered. "Alex". Hoagie prepared the daytime sleep medicine. "Come around this side, and take one". He reminded gently. "But… but… but…". Alex glanced around, nervous once again. "Alex". Hoagie said again. "No, I don't think so". She said, quickly. "It won't hurt you". Hoagie assured, soothingly. He smiled a convincing, smile. "Try one". He raised his eyebrows. Walking hesitantly towards him, Alex neared the kitchen counter where this was occuring. Getting closer, she looked, unsurely at Abigail, who gestured for her to go on. Toddling over to the counter, she took a small, brown, round circular capsule and put it in her hands. "Mmm k, here's your milk". Hoagie took a small bottle from the fridge. On the floor, Abby fed a dropper of milk to a whining, mewing kitten. Now glancing away from that, Alex took her capsule, and swallowed it down with her milk. Continuing to drink her milk, she went over to the couch and sat down. "Now was that so bad?". Abby asked. Shaking her head, Alex sat putting a pillow in her lap, and her head on the pillow. "Mmmm, ok, we gotta get big girl here back to where she belongs". Abigail picked up the kitten, wrapping her in her blanket. The kitten kept "paewwing", as she was wrapped up. "Oh mah god, you wired today, baby babe". "You best git your hiny in there, or I'll putchu in, myself, lil stinker". "It gon' be pretty". Abby put the kitten back in her cardboard box, closing it. Alex looked up at Abigail and Hoagie. "Wait… is the kitten actually leaving..or..?". She asked. "Kitty has to go home now". Hoagie said in a perky, playful, childish manner. "Yeah, she can't stay". "Al, why don't you get yourself a sandwich that's in there". Abby suggested, grabbing her jacket, Numbuh 2 followed along with her. "Wait, where are you going?". Alex asked. "Kitty has to go home for the day". Hoagie repeated in his playful, child voice. "Oh, ok". Alex said. "But, don't you need to call the person you're returning her to, first?". "Kitty's going home for the day". Hoagie and Abby then left the treehouse carrying the cardboard box. Nigel stood outside, clicking around in his boots, his demeanor seemed very analytical, and calculating. Giving the box to him they whispered a few things to him, scandalously. Nigel took the cardboard box, walking away. Abigail and Hoagie kept their flat, scandalous expressions as they made off. "Hmmm, that kitten was cute". "Yeah, what I truly cannot wrap my head around, is Why Kuki didn't come out here". Hoagie stated. "Yea, she generally takes a likin' to cute animals". Abigail said. The two of them then wondered exactly, just why Kuki wasn't bobbing along, playing with the Kitten, and Alex. They had also wondered just where she was.

Chapter 18

As soon as Hoagie and Abby left, to "take the kitten home"...by Alex's knowledge, Alex glanced around the empty treehouse. "Hmm", she thought, "if Hoagie, and Abby aren't here, then where's Kuki and Wally?". "Where's Nigel?". She also wondered. Sitting on the couch, she looked down at her, "Vitamin B Blast!" milk she was drinking. She had also thought about her medicine she had just taken. Oddly enough, she didn't feel tired, or sad. She didn't feel anything at the moment. She didn't even feel nervous, or anxious, anymore. She felt...normal. She was smiling, she was back to her old, sophisticated, smart self, she was back to normal!...she felt. Yes! At that second, she felt happy...Kuki Sanban happy. She felt like picking up one of the hamsters, holding it, and going, "Wally, get down, Wally get down, Wally get down, indoubatably!". Ok, she wasn't nearly as wacky enough to go ahead and do that, although she did feel pretty happy to feel like her old self, with no trouble at all. She still laid on the couch, burying her face in one of the pillows. At this rate, Alexandria felt like she could do anything. By her thought, she had even planned on going to the fridge to eat one of the sandwiches,...in five minutes. Hehe, for a smart girl, she was a bit lazy at times. Lower, and lower she sank into the big, plush couch pillow, with how much more tired she became. Now, it was beginning to come. At this rate, she could barely keep her eyes open, as she laid down. Breathing softly, little Alex with brown hair that came to her shoulders, a purple shirt with a flower on there, tiny hands, wide eyes with pale, skin around them, and a tiny nose; physical characteristics that made her look more like a 5 year old, than a nine year old, fell asleep. With all she had been through in her young life, first with the unlucky bout of her birth mom dying two days after birth, yes, that had placed a giant weight on her tiny infant soul, and had caused her too much grief for a young soul, who couldn't even comprehend any of, anything yet. Then bad grievance piled on when she went to Kick and Reefer, and 7 other people, along with now, when she was finally facing the hard truth, and having her friends butt in on her life, and being put on different medicines, and having people make comments about her, she needed her rest. She finally was getting her sleep. Her sleep went uninterrupted with no more nightmares, no more chaos, and no more anxiety. She had finally, for the first time in five days, and four nights, gotten good rest. Her rest went uninterrupted for the good part of an hour to two as she woke up, to the sound of...giggling. Giggling? Where was the….? Wha….? she had thought there was no one else in the treehouse with her. It was a soft, quiet, airy, yet light giggle that belonged to that of a girl. Kuki. Why of course. Who else might it have been? Alex got up, putting a pink, thin, green blanket around her. She then went to search for the source of the sound. It sounded as if it were coming from Wally's room, although after hearing it a second time, she had deduced it was coming from nowhere other than Kuki's room. Her small bare feet padded against the wooden floor, going into Wally's room. She then heard whispering. Whispering. Wha? Why would they be whispering? "You hold me like that, I might just pop". "You are sooooo funny, I forget how funny you are". The whisper sounded as if it were an airy, girly, feminine whisper. "That wouldn't be the first, thing you'd forget,...". The second whisper sounded low, and masculine, and Australian. "Kuki". "Oh, don't be like that,...buppy". Her whisper then got lower. "Be kind in order to be cruel". "Psssst! Psst! Psssssssss!". Like that of soft silk was heard. "Ey, I chose you didn't I?". "psssssss prssssss!'. "You chose wisely". The whispering continued. "Oh, did I?". "You did". "Prsssssss!". "By my knowledge I did". "Oh, you". The whispering, and the rubbing of… silk, or… satin, was what Alex heard, continued. "Wha?"'. "You, that's what". Kuki whispered. "What". With emphasis on the "t" of "what". "Hee hee, hee, hee, hee!". "Ooooo! Kiss there, no there!". "Buppy!". "Hee hee hee hee!". The giggling continued. "I just never want this to end". Kuki whispered. They kept doing this for two more minutes. "Shhh, what if somebody, hears us?". Kuki whispered. "Wha… they not going to care, they know we're in love". Wally whispered. "Ey, what about, Alexandria, what if she…?". "She'll be fine". Kuki whispered. "I didn't even know if she'd be in…". Wally whispered in a low, thick Australian voice. "I didn't know either". Kuki whispered. "Pssss, prssss". The noise of silk rubbing continued. It sounded like bedsheets. "Didn't she go to the doctors, today or…?". "Idda know, I think". "What time did they leave?". "I 'on't know, I didn't see em go". "What time did they come back?". "I 'on't know". "I don't know, don't look at me". "I on't know". Wally mumbled. The whispering then turned to kissing. They tended to kiss loudly, as Kuki giggled happily. Alex stood outside, not doing anything. She knew Wally and Kuki were in love. She also knew that, at times Kuki and Wally would kiss. Today, they were kissing heavily, and happily as well. "Shhh, someone's coming!". Kuki whispered. "Ye' so?". Wally said. "It might be….psss pss". Kuki's whispering became softer, and softer. Alex wondered who they might've been talking about. Nigel? Were they afraid Nigel would return from the kitten's house, and catch them in the act? He could be back at any second, and if he saw them, boy, would he let them have it. "We can't have her in here". "She'll probably be confused...or something". "She doesn't know what we're doing yet". Kuki whispered. "Wha...eee's seen us doin' fore, eel be fine". Wally whispered. "She won't be sure". "I've seen her become anxious with certain things". Kuki whispered. "She'll get scared, and not know what to do". "Eeel, be fine". "I seen her yell at me, fore, she good". "No, she's not". Kuki whispered. "She's very fragile right now". "Her emotional state is bad". Kuki whispered. She put a hand on his chest, pushing him away. "Here, go, go hide in the closet, or somewhere". "Go, go away, now!". She whispered harshly. "Fine, fine, aye mate". Wally then lept into her closet. Feeling as if she were about to close her eyes, at any second, Alex went in Kuki's room. Pushing open the door, the same way a kitty cat would push open a door and go in, Alex went in, she had looked cute with her fingers in her mouth, and her, _**"Vitamin B blast!" **_milk. She glanced around, seeing Kuki's room as being empty. That hadn't made any sense as she heard Wally and Kuki in there, kissing, right? She heard soft, rustling under Kuki's sheets. Alex sat in the musty, dusty, stinky room that was Kuki's. . She had on her nightgown, as she looked around. "Hrrruuu a!". She heard a moan come from under the sheets. She turned her head a bit, only to hear the moaning again. It was certainly Kuki moaning, it sounded like her voice. Maybe drunk, perhaps high, who knows? All's Alexandria knew was that there was moaning, and squealing. "What on Earth?". She said irritated. . Kuki had on a bikini, Bra, belly button ring, and earrings, as she laid in the bed, with her one leg over the other, and her body twisted, just...so. "mmm". Alex looked over at her. "Mmmm shhh, shhh, honey it's ok". Kuki whispered. "It's ok". "You're just so special, and amazing". As she whispered this, she brushed Alex's face, and wrapped her leg around Alex's body. "You're just so adorable, and sweet, and smart, and beautiful". "Pus pus". She whispered. "You're the greatest Alexandria Anastasia, you have such a beautiful name, baby". Alex looked around a bit, wondering what was happening. "Um". She said, turning her head. "Oh you're so beautiful, and amazing, and wonderful, and sooooo inspirational, and happy, and amazing". Kuki continued whispering quickly. It was clear for anyone to see, she was drunk, or high, or both. She brushed Alex's face, gently. "Don't worry, I'm always here to protect you, I'm your guardian angel". She said, in a low, singsong hum. "Mmmmm, mommy's here to protect you". "Shhhhh, shhh". Alex could easily see Kuki's lacy, chique, bikini moving about, with her body. Turning, and laying sideways, as her body did. "You're soooo special, and you're soooooo amazing, and strong and Kind". Kuki whispered."and your family loves you". "Ohhhh, you and your family, and your sister, and mommy, and Daddy". "And your gaurdian angel". Kuki whispered. "Um, I...I...". Alex said, "Ohhhhhhhh, yes, mommy will be there". Kuki lifted her belly button ringed stomach as she said this. "Mmmmmmmmmmm and Daddy". "and, mommy". "Well, I... I do like my mom". Alex said. "Yep, "Mommy, and Daddy, and Nala, and mommy will make cookies!". Kuki said in an excited, hushed whisper. "And". She whispered excitedly. "daddy, daddy will be there too, and he'll carry you to beddybye, and kiss you goodnight" "sure". Alex said again, unsure. "Beddybye". Kuki whispered. "Trsssrsss". The soft, white sheets rustled a bit. The same sheets Kuki had made out with Wallabee on. Or at least that's what they were doing. He could've been doing a room inspection. "Bedtime". She whispered. "With your nightlight, and your angel book, Abby gave you". "Ohhhhhh, Abby gave you angel book". She whispered excitedly. Kuki felt up around Alex's neck. "Oh, is this your necklace?". She whispered, smiling. Alex nodded. "That birth mom gave you?". "Birth mommy". Alex looked around, with her fingers in her mouth. She was unsure of what was happening. "Birth mom". Kuki whispered. "Ohhhhhhh it'll be so special, you'll go to sleep, and wake up, and Daddy will be there". "Daddy's so funny". She whispered. She kicked her legs up, and down excitedly. "Kuki, are you drunk?", Alex asked. "You know I love you, Alex". Kuki whispered. "To death". She then smiled creepily. "Hee hee hee". She goofed. "You're my best friend, Alex". "I love you more than anyone else". "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh". She said drunkenly. "Oh my dear I'll be right here, until my dyin days". She brushed her face. "You were sent down from heaven, my baby". Kuki whispered. "Your mommy, and daddy, and family love you". "Baby". She whispered. "I know". Alex said. "Angel". Kuki giggled, kissing her. She then ran her long fingernail down Alex's nightgown. "I'm your gaurdian angel". "Kuki, have you been on any controlled substances in the past 24 hours?". Alex asked, huffing. "Honey, I will always be here for you". Kuki said. "You're my baby". "I love you, and know just how special you are". Kuki whispered. "I will always be there for you". "I'm serious". Alex said. "Mmmmmmmm, ohhhh, baby". Kuki said. "You were so special when you came to us". Kuki whispered. "We all loved you, and couldn't wait for you to be part of our family". "Especially considering what you've been through". "That was bad". Kuki's whisper got even louder. "With 10 different families, and the pain, ohhhhhhhhhhh, the pain". "Yes. ... I...I know". Alex said. "Mmmm, Alex". Kuki whispered, cracking somewhat of a grin. As if she wanted to goad Alex into sneaking something. "Do you miss your mom?". Alex turned her head, with her fingers, again, in her mouth. "Um... I...I don't think I can answer that". She said. "I don't remember my mom, I'm sorry". "Surely, you remember her voice, and how she talked to you". Kuki whispered. "Oh". Alex then remembered her birth mom, and how she died a week after she had Alex. Tears came to her eyes. "Right". "I know baby". Kuki hushed Alex softly. "I know". "Um... I...I...". "Krrk, trssss". Kuki rustled beneath the sheets. "You are soooooo special, and amazing though". "Strong, Smart, thoughtful, so happy, despite your circumstances". Kuki whispered. "You are our inspiration, and you will always be, Bestie". Kuki giggled. "Mmmm, I'm never gonna give you up". She hummed softly. "Wait, um... Kuki... um... I... I...". Alex stuttered out. "Shhhh". Kuki whispered, softly. "I'm never ever gonna stop". "It's not the way I feel about ya, baby, I just can't live without ya". "Gonna stay right here, with you,...". Kuki's evil, mischievous grin came to, again. "Bestie". She whispered. "Oh, Alex, you're sooooo amazing, and". She whispered airily. "You're a great girl". "God loves you". "Ohhhhhhh, I know, shhhh". She hugged Alex, pressing her against her bikini. "Mmmmm, dear diary" . She whispered. "I know we don't have a lot of money, or, nice people, but love, hope, and friendship will help me". Kuki giggled, kissing Alex's cheek. "You're my best friend". She whispered. "I love (luff) you". Alex noised a bit, as her fingers stayed in her mouth. Tears came to her wide eyes. A saddened, hurt, and sorrowful noise came from Alex. "Shhhhh". "Ohhhhh, what's wrong, Alex?". "Bestie?". Kuki whispered. "Are you content?". "Tell me what happened".

"I want my mom". Alex said. "Well, I'm here". Kuki whispered. "Don't you love me?". Alex nodded. "Of course, silly". Kuki giggled. "Trssss rrrssss", was heard again from the sheets rustling. "Not to worry, Alex". Kuki's maniacal grin returned. It was the same one she had, while holding a giant needle for a shot. "We will always be here for you, no matter what". "Always". She whispered, scandalously. She then began kissing Alex's cheek, excessively. "We're best friends". She said cheerfully. Alex nodded. "That's right, baby". Kuki whispered. "Yeah, honey". "Yeah". "Yes". Alex said. "Mmmmmmmmm ohhhhhh baby, what was that one song they sang for your grandma when she passed away". Feeling a sting come to her, Alex hung her head, dejectedly. "I don't remember". She said. "You used to call me your angel". Kuki said in a soft hum. "Said I was sent straight down from heaven". Kuki's face became a lime shade of green, as she continued kissing Alex, everyplace. She even went for the mouth, and tried putting her tongue on Alex's cheek, and licking it. Giggling afterwards. She was nuts at times. "Oh my". Kuki giggled in a guilty fashion. "What?". Alex asked. "Oh, nothing of the sort". Kuki kept giggling. "Oh geez". "I need to... oh, my!". She continued giggling. "Do you need to throw up?". Alex asked flatly. "No, my love". Kuki giggled. "I'm not done with you yet". "I'll always be here for you, Alex, my love". Kuki said in a low voice. "My best friend". She kissed Alex. Alex turned her head. "I love you". Kuki whispered. Alex noised. Kuki's green face, turned a tomato red. She then got up quickly. "Scuse me, Bestie!". "One second, I need to...get outta here!". She then ran out of the room, going into the bathroom, puking in the toilet. She was drunk. Alex sat wondering what happened. Kuki came back. "Oh sorry, Bestie!". She said in a singsong voice. "Had to...yeah". "Vomit?". Alex asked. "Mmmmm, hi, beautiful". Kuki giggled. "I'm soooooooooo hungry". "Me and you, should get some french fries, baby". Kuki giggled, obviously drunk. Kuki leafed around Alex's neck, until she found her necklace, her birth mom gave her. "That's beautiful". Kuki whispered. "Your mommy loved you very, very much, baby". "Yeah". Alex put her head down. "She did". Kuki said. "We all do". ""Mmmmmm, honey". Kuki said. "Such a beautiful girl". Kuki said. "Come here, baby". She then pulled Alex into a hug, as the black lace brushed Alex's face gently. Kuki hugged Alex. Alex closed her eyes, comfortably. She finally felt at home. "Mmmmmmm, mmmm hmm, hmm. Hmm". Kuki chuckled a bit. She kissed Alex again. "Love you baby". She whispered. Alex noised. As they hugged, Kuki's face turned as red as a tomato. "I love you". Alex finally said, "Love you too, babe". "Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, I...blurp!". Kuki's face turned bright red, at that moment. "I'll be back honey". "Where's Wallabee?". "Ohhhh Boo poo!". "I need you!" She sang, drunkenly. She then stumbled into the bathroom, puking in the toilet, yet again. Wallabee then came in the room. Seeing Alex, he joked around, putting on a sour mood. He unbuttoned his jeans, changing into other ones. "Ey, who let the monkey in?". "You know we got rules against that, here". Wally huffed. "I thought they had rules against Chimpanzees being here". Alex scoffed back. They shared a knowing smile, before Wallabee jumped on the bed, awaiting Kuki. "I love Kuki". Alex brought up. "Yeah, it be too bad we gotta share her". Wally said. "She's mine, lil Joey". "Keep ya hands off". Alex rolled her eyes. "Keep at the foolishness Beatles". She huffed. "Yeah? Keep bein a know it all". Wally scoffed back. Kuki eventually came out of the bathroom. Wally's voice lowered to that of a sexual nature. "What?". "What the…?". "What are you doing?!". Kuki gasped, grabbing Wally by the shirt. She pulled him over to the side. "What are you doing?". She snapped harshly. "I told you to stay hidden, Alex is very vulnerable about this stuff!". "Really?". Wally retorted. "After your little Kooky game?". "Now's not the time!". Kuki whispered, harshly. "Look, you have to be extra careful, as Alex is extremely sensitive right now". "The last thing she needs is for two people to be making out in front of her, now, get! Get!". She said harshly. "Look, I think she needs to learn". "It's not like she's not going to come across this at some point in her life, right?". "Let her understand, and learn, and if she's not acclimated, she can do it another time". Wallabee said. "Besides, today I think you're cute". Wally flirtily booped Kuki's nose. "Oh, you are too, Wubby!". Kuki giggled. They then both embraced as Wally grabbed Kuki by the hips, pulling her in to kiss him. She ran her hands down his shirt, as he kissed her, putting his tongue in her mouth. She bit his tongue playfully, as Wally frenched her. They made out before, and now again. Alex knew just what they were up to, and with that, she left Kuki's room, shuddering at what she just saw. She then heard a loud noise that sounded like two people vomiting everywhere. She then saw Wally and Kuki face down in a puddle of throw up. They were disoriented. The foolish two. Luckily, they didn't need Nigel, or anyone to see them. They may've been goody, and lovely, and nice on the surface, although, they were goofed up deep down, Alex knew. Nowhere, and no one had anyone as bad as the foolish two. "So why did you come in here?". Kuki asked, as Alex walked away."I needed a place to sleep, so I came in here". "I didn't even know Kuki was in here". He said softly, yet with a deep relaxed voice. "I didn't even see her, I just sat in here sleepin". He assured. Alex could see through his cover up. She knew he was kissing Kuki earlier. She could also connect the dots as to why he was lying under the sheets in wait. She knew the two were in a relationship, a very saucy one at that. She knew no matter what, she couldn't stop her best friend from getting together with Wallabee. She could be there to dry her tears if something happened, although the way it looked now, they were there to stay. Alex sighed, knowing Nigel would freak out if he knew of their make out sessions, while on the clock. Although she took comfort in knowing Kuki really and truly did care for Al, it seemed. She felt better knowing her best friend was always there. "Alexandria". Wally asked, glancing up at her. "Do you want me to go outside? ". "It'd be betta for ye, mate". He assured. Alex, too tired to look up mumbled a faint, "yeah". "K". He then got up from under the sheets, standing up. He was indeed shirtless with pink lipstick kissy marks up and down his chest. "So he was making out with Kuki". Alex deduced. She turned over, going back to sleep. Wallabee made his way outside to where Kuki was on the couch, kicking Sanban's door closed as he went out. He sat across from her on the couch, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her in, her touching his face as they continued their make-out bonanza. "Mmm, she didn't feel bad, did she?". Kuki whispered again. "No, I told her you weren't even unda there". There was some more whispering, and even more kissing. "She's cute idn't she?". "Yeah, but she's…". "I know". "I don't even know why Nigel insists on her being here in the first place". "Ye". "I on't know either". The whispers made by the older implied that Alex was a bit of a nuisance. Being the youngest in the treehouse, even below Kuki, and the most fragile for now, also given her past, and where she was coming from, Alex was seen as a minor inconvenience, being that everyone was much older than her, much more cynical, and had to take care of her at times. There wasn't much she hadn't seen. She had seen Kuki and Wallabee kissing, she had seen Hoagie's obscure bed set, she had even seen, in her visual once, thanks to Circa Monom, a teenage Hank, and Cree making legitimate love. She had also seen Abigail in her bra. Edd, her now boyfriend was much older than her, and had done many "older kid" things around her. This included smoking, drinking a glass of wine, staying up late, and making out with Nazz before he and Alex dated. She was second to youngest in her family, one from Nala, so she had often always gone to her older cousins, and older friends for advice. In the interest of the Bagge family, she was always seen by the Bagge family as the youngest, and most naive. They often resented her, and saw her as a nuisance for it. Excluding Muriel from that problem. She ignored their whispers and finally went to sleep. She still felt calm as she turned over, and got the rest of her sleep.

Chapter 20.

There weren't many times Nigel Uno just went for a walk. There were times he went for a walk, although these were for business purposes usually. He never walked just to clear his head. For KND specific business purposes. He had done all of the necessary work he could possibly do. He had defeated the Delightful Children, they were no longer under the warpath of Father. They now just did their own thing, and had forgotten about their mission to retrieve Alexandria from Sector V. He had defeated Numbuh 78, single handedly, and he had defeated Grandfather. He truly was the greatest operative there was. The enigma of do-it-all fundamental hero was evident in him, as he did represent a titan that would serve the endless purpose to "Slay adult tyranny". That's where he started however. He now, did research on certain kids, he did research on infectious adults, and adulthood, he did multiple things in hopes of landing a spot in the envied position of "Galactic Kids Next Door Operative". He had collected enough data, and information, as well as observation on Alexandria Ross to deduce that she had been abused, on more than one occasion in infancy. He had operatives collect information subtly, and through cunning, from Alex's parents, and had the information uploaded to the database. From there it was in wait, ready to be accepted by the Galactic Kids Next Door. His position awaited him. As the brisk, cold, snapping air surrounded him, he had worn a thick scarf around his neck. The dramatic drop in temperature was rather unusual. Perhaps the dramatic drop was causal factor for something. Perhaps it was climate change, perhaps it was pollution, perhaps the influence was something else. He still wore his sunglasses at night, however. He never took those off. His shoes with a high heel, similar to Heinrich's, clicked a bit. It was nice to be away from the operatives for a few, and it was nice to think, and run statistics through his head, in a calculating manner. "Hmmm,". A girl wearing thick frames of glasses, and a buttoned down overcoat came over. "Nigel?". She asked in a feminine voice. "Nigel Uno?". He looked behind him. "Who are you?". He asked in a low, sonorous, thick British voice. "Don't you recognize me?". The voice said, as the girl's heels scraped against the pavement. Looking towards her, Nigel knew exactly who it was. Lizzie Devine. "Yes, yes, Hello Lizzie". He said, putting his hands in his coat pocket. "I thought you would remember". She smiled. "So, how have you been?". She asked, in a low, feminine voice. "I've been well". He said, in a deep voice. "How have you been?". "Well, well, although I've always felt empty since we've….". "Well, you know". She chuckled. "I remember". Nigel said, in a low, sonorous voice. "Yes, and I fare the Kids Next Door is doing well?". Lizzie asked. She placed a leather gloved hand on her purse. "It is". Nigel replied. "One of our operatives has been made Supreme Leader". "Our Sector has been named few of the best, and our 2x4 weapons operator is attending the Continuing Education Technology Gala this week". "That's nice to hear". Lizzie replied. "It seems you've been extremely content". She brushed his arm. "I've just been doing some separate work for an agency". "It seems things are going well for you". Nigel's deep, sonorous thick British voice came in. "i'm glad to hear that". "It seems things are going nicely for you as well". Lizzie said in a deep, alluring, attempted seducing voice. "Well, it is a duty". He replied. "A duty, or more like a passion?". Lizzie asked. "I think, personally, that you have been involved with this business long enough to fall in love with it". She whispered to Nigel. "Like you always have been". "It's valuable to use the necessary resources and affiliations available to make the world safe sanctum for children". Nigel replied. "Though i've never chosen work over a personal aspect". He argued. "You have". Lizzie mentioned. "But, I understand how beneficial it is to you, and I'd never want to get in the way", she leaned in, now only inches from Nigel's face. The cold air surrounded both of them. "Of that". whispered. "Of course". Nigel said as his seducing, low deep voice surrounded the thick cold air between them. "You never have". "I can be assured of that". Lizzie whispered. "It hasn't been the same without you". "I love traveling the world, and doing work, although I haven't felt the same without a man...to take care of, and support, and come back to". She said in her low, feminine voice. "How crazy is that?'. "I deeply care for Sector V". Nigel said. "It has been, swell, although the other night, I've had to clean up rubbish". He said in a low voice. "It has been...fulfilling". He continued. "Has it?". Lizzie asked. The question, in all of its cunning, and all of it's synchronicities, echoed in Nigel's ear. Lizzie, for how perky, upbeat, and bright-colored her attitude was, still held the tact of getting into a man's head. "Really, it has?". She asked. "You're sure about that?". Nigel then thought on this question for a second. His mind then went to his operatives, each tactfully concentrated on their mission at hand, whatever it was at the moment, each carefully, and precisely using their own specific skill to accomplish the mission. Numbuh 2 methodically used mechanics to provide and build any technology needed, Numbuh 3 used her charm for good use, Numbuh 4 using his quick hands, and unsurmountable strength to defeat any enemies. Numbuh 5 was always cool, smooth, quick and efficient in leading the team. Sector V, by their own merit, used these skills to quickly, sharply, and efficiently accomplish a mission. There was, however, that tinge, that small scrape, that backdrop of simplicity. There was that tinge of goofiness about them. There was that line of imperfection. While they were great as operatives, and superb as agents, they were a bit unprofessional at times. They were very uncouth at times as well, and did multiple things to make Nigel mad. They weren't a perfect sector, and this had Nigel question his satisfaction with them. "Are you fulfilled, Nigel?". She asked. "Yes, yes of course I am, the Sector is well off". He fought the coming feeling. "Oh, well that's good to hear". She said. "I'm glad". "I'm glad as well". He said in a low, romantic voice. "We've let bygones be bygones I'm sure". Lizzie said. "Lizzie," Nigel said in a romantic, alluring British voice. "Despite what the past has indicated, and what i've been focusing on, recently, I have not, and will never forget your kindness". "You are enigmatic, no one will forget you, and you will find someone, I'm sure". "You're certain you haven't forgotten?". Lizzie whispered in his ear, romantically. "Because I haven't". "I have never forgotten you". She whispered alluringly. "It has been wonderful, and I will never forget the many memories I've had with you". "I will never forget you, either". Nigel replied. "You know, we could try". Lizzie whispered. "Try again, if you would like". "Oh?". Nigel's heel clicked against the pavement of the walk as he shifted his stance. "I've always felt terrible things ended the way they did". Lizzie continued. "And… I always knew you were still in love, even after the fact, so… whenever you're ready, we'll try again". She said in a romantically assuring voice. "I don't know if I'm ever near as perfect as I was before". "I work a lot". Nigel stated in his low voice. "You weren't perfect then either". Lizzie brought up a point. "Lizzie, things will never quiet down". Nigel said. "The Bioptic needs replaced… I'm about to receive tenure". "Tenure for what?". Lizzie asked. "The Galactic Branch". Nigel said. "That's exciting". Lizzie said in a low register voice. "Yes, the business is my passion". Nigel said. "I have always focused on work, it's not exactly what you would want", his low register, sonorous, silky British voice, emphasized "want". "In a boyfriend". "It isn't perfect". "I simply just cannot". "No man is". Lizzie said, airily. "I can easily see past that, you were a provider, a leader, and someone whom I always relied on for support, sure you weren't the perfect boyfriend, but you were amazing". "I've always needed a man, to hold onto, to make food for at the end of each workday, and to share my castle with". She said. "Yes". Nigel said in a deep, sonorous voice. "If you're ready, I'm always willing to continue". Lizzie whispered. "Lizzie". Nigel said in an alluring, deep, seductive voice that would make any girl melt. "That sounds lovely, you are a lovely girl, I know you'll have a bright future ahead of you". "That may be true, although I do reminisce about you". "I think of you from time to time". "I dream of you". Lizzie whispered. "I dream of you, too". Nigel still stayed with his seductive alluring voice. "So, is that it?". "Do you want to continue our relationship, or...?". Lizzie asked. "Elizabeth". Nigel began. "That's a flattering offer, although you understand I can't just drop everything, and succumb to my wants". "I have a Sector to run, I have friends to look after". He said. "In fact, I have a family to look after". "The Kids Next Door is my satisfaction". He finished. "Right, I understand". Lizzie sighed. Try as she might, she had to accept the fact that he was loyal to the Kids Next Door to no fault. He was the Kids Next Door, albeit. "Why don't you come back, Nigel?". She asked. "I think it would be good for you". "I don't think so". Nigel said, lowering his head. "Oh, there's always a place for you in my mansion". She whispered. "We can live there". "Start a nice family". "It'll be the bed of luxury for you, and I". "Alex, if we decide she needs taken care of". She whispered airily. "I would love that". Nigel replied. "Although, I cannot do so". "The Kids Next Door are of the utmost importance". "They are what my satisfaction". He said. "I apologize, Lizzie". "But...good luck to you, and all you do". He said. "Of course Nigel". Lizzie said. "Good luck, on your journeys". "See you later". She said. "Yes, take care". Nigel said. "All the best". Lizzie replied. "You as well". Nigel nodded, clearly a bit bummed. "Goodbye Nigel". Lizzie said. "Goodbye, Lizzie". Nigel said. As Lizzie walked away, Nigel tried not to tear up. This was Lizzie. His one girlfriend. One and only shot at true love. He had lost his chance, for the Kids Next Door. The utmost importance. Walking back to the treehouse, he felt bad about what he had just did. He knew that was Lizzie he had thrown away his shot at. Although he wasn't ashamed the Kids Next Door were more important it seemed, for now. Walking in, he spotted Abigail and Hoagie watching KND nightly news on tv. Abby laid in Hoagie's lap as the T.V. glowed in the darkness. "Ey, I didn't here ya come in". Abby mumbled. "Yes, Numbuh 5 I've been stealthy about it". Nigel said harshly. "What happened, buddy? ". Hoagie asked gently. "Mmmm". "Leave im alone. He's obviously goin through somethin". Abby mumbled tiredly. "No". Nigel said quickly. "You're just too nebbish, you insist on finding out". "Mmmm k, well". Abby mumbled. She laid her head back down near Hoagie's pant area. Nigel walked over finding a jungle green plastic straw lying on the floor. He huffed loudly. He then stomped into Wallabee's room where he and Kuki were now hiding. "This can't be good". Abby said. "That might not be, but this sure is". Hoagie wiggled, his chubby body as Abby giggled a bit. "Mah god, you is so weird". Abby whispered. "Not as weird as I could be". A goofy, mischievous smile came over Hoagie as he said this. "Oh boy". Abby rolled her eyes. "You get what you paid for". Hoagie wiggled again. "Oh, come on, now!". She giggled. "Seriously, watchu tryin to do?". She giggled as Nigel stormed into Wally's room. "Numbuh 4!". He snapped in a brute voice. Wally looked up sheepishly. "I uz just rearrangin my room". "Ye". "Gotta get these undawear outta heah, put them in the..." "what did I say, about these staws?". He asked in a low voice. He was seething at this point. "...don't use plastic ones?". Wally asked sheepishly. "Here, I thought you were smarter Wallabee". Nigel snapped. "I'm actually smarter than all a you combined". He said, snobbishly. Growling, Nigel readied himself to smack Wally. "Numbuh 4, you might want to remove yourself from my line of vision". Nigel hissed. "Very well, then". Wally said. He was Just about to brush past, Nigel unscathed, when Kuki fell out of his bed. Nigel at this rate, seethed angrily. With what happened earlier with Lizzie, doubled with his two buffoon head, agents doing what seemed to be "teen" oriented things, what with the kissing, and hiding off and such, and being dumb, he was a new level of angry. Flying into a mini rage, he grabbed Wally's arm, shoving him back down onto his bed. He then smacked the back of Wally's neck. "Numbuh 3, get out here, now!". He snapped. A look of guilty fear came over Kuki's face. Nigel was pretty smooth and got along with her pretty well. Although, when he referred to her as "Numbuh 3", she knew he wasn't joking around. She stood up, dusting herself off. "Yes, Nigel?". She asked. "I...I mean, Numbuh 1?". She asked politely. "Sit down". Nigel said in a low voice. Kuki and Wally sat beside one another. Looking as guilty as ever. "You both have done the utmost outrageous things, recently, although this,...!". He snapped. "Is an abomination!". "You both are dimlit enough as is!". He snapped. "You both understand, the Kids Next Door prides itself on the elimination of adults...!". "Elimination of adults? ". Kuki asked softly. "No, Sanban, the consumption of bagelbites!". Nigel growled. "Of course the elimination of adults!". "We maintain a firm, solemn ground, as we do so!". He snapped. "You both are one away from being suspended from Sector V's branch of the KND!". "Now clean this mess up, immediately, and go to yourown quarters!". Nigel stomped out. Kuki and Wallabee exchanged nervous looks until Nigel left. They then smiled sneakily to one another before walking out, downtrodden and full of guilt behind Nigel. As soon as Nigel left however, they slunk away to Kuki's room, only to find a sleeping Alex in there. Before Wally grabbed Kuki in his embrace, as they began kissing. Kuki's Apricot glossed thin lips were soft against Wallabee's. They continued doing this.

. "What about Alex?".Kuki whispered. "Should we wake her up?". "Nah, she good". Wally kept kissing Kuki, fervently. Alex still laid there, sleeping. She was tired, and she needed her rest. After a long while of torture, and suffering, it was high time she got the sleep she needed. The tree house in fact was quiet, as Hoagie and Abigail also went to bed. Nigel was the last to go, as he checked the systems, thoroughly. Knowing now that everything was in its proper place, working in natural order, he slunk off to his room in the treehouse. KND junk lined the entirety of it. Old boxes, 2x4 weaponry, and even old KND magazines sat on top of his bed. On his dresser, though, a picture of Lizzie sat. Taking this, he shoved it beneath a drawer where his clothes were. He then picked up the written proposal, and hypothesis,...created on Alex. In it noted, observations. Her birth weight, her height, IQ level, heart rate, personality, genetic history. (She was perfectly fine)

Nigel's lip twitched upward, into a cunning smile, as he stared at the results, he then quietly slipped the proposal in his drawer, closing it quietly. He then undressed, getting into his pajamas, and hanging his scarf on the hook nearby. Yep, the treehouse was dim and quiet now, as everybody readied for sleep. Deep behind the musty, paneled wood, however, a bright blue light was emitted, and radiated, luckily not bright enough to be seen by any operative sleeping outside at the time. Deep beyond the wood paneling, down the narrow, steel, aluminum grade hallway, where the hidden KND database was located, a voice, a feminine, automatic voice read, the simple, Windows 98 looking dialogue box, out load. "Nigel….Uno". the voice repeated. "Confirmation….verified". The voice continued. "Confirmation….verified". The dialogue box then opened to reveal a line of binary numbering. Behind the binary numbering, a mechanical, yet, soft voice, much like that of Kuki's, bedtime voice when she spoke to Alex, then read the data, "Nigel….Uno, you've been accepted to the Galactic Kids Next Door, Division 73.56". "Nigel….Uno…. age: 12, status: commander, and elite leader, Earthling, subdivision: Sector….V". the voice continued. "For further instructives on deciphering this message….please….hit…..okay!". The voice then switched to that of a happy little girl's. "Okay!". "Okay!". The voice surrounded the laboratory room. "Decipher…..message…. At 10:45 am". "Eastern time". The screen then went black. The entire room went black. The only other person in the room, watching, was another operative. Another operative? Weren't the operatives all asleep? This certain operative had long blonde nags that hung over his eyes, and now wore a black T-shirt. A serious, plain expression stayed on his face. Walking over to the computer, he clicked on the dialog box. "Hmmmmm". He said, in a thick, Australian Accent. "So he was accepted". He pursed his thin lips. "Okay!". "Okay!". The computer said in a muffled, broken quality, voice of a little girl, who sounded similar to the "Big Badolescent". Black and white cybernetic, patterns filled the screen as more Binary, more green and black, more chaos filled the computer screen. The computer screen then turned….yellow. Yellow? Wait….yellow? Yellow filled the entire screen, as a red squiggly, pattern appeared. "Nigel Uno…". Hitting a bunch of buttons on a holographic, clear looking desk area, the blonde, Australian kid's hands moved quickly, only appearing as blurs of color as he figured out the cybernetics to the GKND uploaded, installed message. He did thorough, complicated calculations in his head, as he found his way to the message. "Scanning in, to Sector V". "affirmative". He said in a low, deep, professional voice. He then hit a red button on the control panel. A low, monotone, yet deep, voice, came behind the computer which now turned….red!". Red with a white squiggly line down the middle. "Nigel…..Uno". the voice said. "You have been accepted to the….Galactic Kids Next Door". "Congratulations". "This is a very exciting day for you, as you have made the apparent aggrandizement, from Earth representative to Galactic Level operative". "You have been distinguished, and initially selected out of 100 high ranking operatives located on….Planet Earth". "Your mission was successful, as you have attained the highest level of gregious, delunement yet, Galactic Commander". "You are hereby accepted to represent the continuing agency of….Kids Next Door, by departing Earth at 5:04 am, on November 4th, 2007". "Your mission will be the apparent declaration of the elimination of adults, based on previous research". "Thank you". The computer screen then flickered as the face of a tall, lanky, scientish, with red painted lips, and white skin, and a raspy, monotone voice complete with deep tenor, came over the screen. "Nigel….Uno". the Scientist said, "you've been accepted into the...Galactic Kids Next Door". "Based on your hypothesis of, child abuse, and indecent affect of adults on children, staged as subtle, primal warfare, based on the findings of….Alexandria Ross", the scientists lips remained analytical and flat, as he had every ounce of information of her. "Your theory has led to a breakthrough in the urgent findings coinciding with the elimination of adults...planetwide". "It will now come into effect immediately". "Following your arrival into the GKND Sector". The screen, flashed, a lighting, pattern, as black and white, followed, shaking the computer. The Australian Boy stood back, cautiously. A giant caterpillar like creature, similar to the one Alexandria had seen in her dreams, appeared, roaring, and hissing loudly. It was indeed, the KND Splinter Cell. "it will come into effect, immediately". The Australian boy looked on, as his face remained expressionless. "Nigel Uno has currently taken leave for the resuming hour". "Please consult with his operative at Standard Eastern Time". "As per your assisting coordinates". "He will be notified following briefing, and the Dissection of Alexandria". The Australian Boy said in a low, scandalous voice. He then scanned his hand. "Request to access data on test subject". He said in a serious manner. "Alexandria Ross". He finished. "Access confirmed". The computer said. Images, data and observations made on Alex from the first few months of birth then popped up. "Mmmm, mmm hmmm". The boy nodded, still remaining expressionless."hmmm". His lip twitched up, analytically as he looked at more images. He then spoke again. His expression remained flat, and analytical. "Alexandria Ross has maintained restive composure for the duration of her time residing within Sector V to be monitored". "Her vitals seem abnormal, her blood to oxy-radon count is above normal, and her IQ level still remains at an abnormal rate". "200 above level". "This is caused by severe malnutrition and severe, blows to the head resulting in abnormal concussed rate". "12 above level". "Brain restructure, 12 above nutrino-oxide". The Australian boy kept repeating statistics. "Oxide level 12 above, delayed". He read. "Sector V's findings". "Very good". The computer voice replied. "We've come to observe Alexandria's behavior, and cognitive style, and we've determined, she is currently experienced a high level of trauma". His face still kept at plain, analytical, and serious. "She is currently seeking post-primary vocational opportunity". "The best allocation for her, would be a group-monitored facility, where she would be audited daily, based on primary behavior, and ability". His lips moved with his analytical, low, sonorous, cynical, tone, that cut like a knife. "She'll be under the care of primary physicians who will monitor her sleep, nutrition, activity, and daily living". "She'll be rendered under the care of GKND official, Nigel Uno". he affirmed. "She'll be monitored daily under the careful supervision of other Galactic Officials". A feminine, yet low, alluring, mechanical, soft, yet robotic, cynical voice that cut like a knife, deep into the souls of many, behind the Australian boy said. "Here, she will be fed, clothed, bathed, cleaned, and washed, as well as...groomed by...officials on a daily schedule". "The schedule is as follows". "Wake up: 8:30am. Breakfast: 9:15 Exercise: 10:00am. Cooking: 11:00am. Lunch:12:00pm, Leisure and experimentation: 1:00pm. Other:2:00pm to 4:00pm. Dinner: 5:00pm to 6:00pm. Family time: 6:00pm to 8:00pm. Bed time:9:00pm". "Alexandria Ross will then sign a Didact Agreement claiming her to be a dependent". "Afterwards, she will reside with the Galactic Branch following her appeal". The voice continued speaking. The Australian boy turned around, to see a giant, plant, squid, looking creature, with slits for eyes, and vine like limbs slithering over to the front near where the computer was. The creature slunk over to the computer, brushing past the Australian Boy. "what on Earth is that?". He whispered, nervously. For the first time in his life, the boy hid behind a chair, cowering in fear as the plant like creature, made her way to the computer. "Alexandria Ross, 9 years of age". "Will turn 10 on May 23rd". "Noted". The computer scanned the vine like creature. "Please scan results". "Affirmative". The computer responded. The vine creature, slithered about, bringing dust, dirt, and leaves all into the lab. The Australian Boy peered out from behind the chair. "Oh, barby!". He said, in a light, squeal. Soon, a white flash! A white void of light, surrounded the lab, blinding even that of the computer. The light crowded around the Australian operative, blinding him. The light zapped, and popped, and flashed, as the plant creature was then gone. The KND Splinter cell closed. Getting up, dusting himself off, then glancing around, the Australian Boy checked the area, making sure nothing was damaged. "Oh my". He said, looking to the computer. "I've got to get out of here, I on't know what that was". The computer now had a friendly picture of a kitty cat on it. "Meow!". The computer said. "Oh, come on". The boy looked around. The computer screen went to the Rainbow Monkey website. It began singing the Rainbow Monkeys theme song. "Oh, cool". The boy hid a coy smile. It was his girlfriend's favorite. He then went over to the computer to power it down. It powered down normally, however the tiny Windows 98 dialogue box remained. The Australian boy left the lab. He walked quickly down the hallway, climbed through the hole in the wood paneling, and quietly tiptoed through the treehouse. He then went into Kuki's room, where Kuki slept next to Alex. Alex looked cute as the flower pillow surrounded her small, pale face, and round eyes. She breathed softly as she did. She was happy, and finally asleep. Kuki rustled about under her thin, purple sheets. "Hey you". Kuki whispered flirtily, smiling. "Ey, babe". The boy took off his shirt, putting it in the dirty clothes. "Ye want me to sleep on the floor heah?". He asked. "Wherever you choose". Kuki whispered. The boy then grabbed half of the sheet, laying on the floor, getting some sleep. This boy, was indeed, Wallabee. Now the treehouse seemed to be, at a mastery level of peace, and happiness, and...quiet for the night.

Chapter 21.

Over the next few days, weeks and months, Alex had begun to warm up to the Kids Next Door's dysfunctions quite considerably. Whatever they doled out she happily went with it. She spent quality and fun time with each operative alike. She even felt a newfound sense of confidence, peace and relaxation with her new medicine. She was no longer tired all of the time, and she no longer felt compelled to worry constantly. She was zen, she was happy, and she liked it. She had even taken down some of the Kids Next Door's worst enemies. She talked down at Jimmy Garfield McNixon, she stood up to Mushi Sanban, when she had tried to get ahold of Kuki's Rainbow Monkeys, and she had paid "The Great Puttinski" to stop harassing Hoagie. Alex felt much better, and much stronger thanks to this new way of life. Today though, she had felt as if something, or someone were...bothering her. Someone was doing something wrong, and it got to her. Eh. It wasn't a big deal. Going outside she saw kuki laying out on the chairs on the porch. "Hi Alex" . She hummed softly.

Kuki brought her knee up to her leg. It had been awhile she and Wallabee were in a relationship. Now she and Wally were exclusive. For someone with a closeted genius IQ, she really enjoyed the minor perks of playing as an "airhead". She ployed taking the simple route in life, in an effort to fit in, and not to intimidate others. She even loved being in a relationship, and playing, "woozy, sappy, excitable girl". It was mutual, it was consenting, it was fine. Wally did the same things she did. He often played, "violent, dirt-tough boy", who enjoyed fighting more than schoolwork itself, and hid his smarts. He, like Kuki did a swell job at closeting his genius. "Mmmmm". Kuki sighed as she stretched out a little bit. Her purple nightgown dress was seen. "Kuki". Alex asked. "Mmm, yes?". Kuki asked. "How are you this morning?". She asked in happy mood. "Fine, fine". Kuki replied. "How are you?". "I'm doing sagaciously". She said, with the familiar prim and proper nature she always had. "You're doing wisely?". Kuki asked, smiling. "Yes, indeed I am". Alex sat down after getting dressed, drinking her morning milk. "Sagacious is the definition of,..wise". Kuki said gently. "I understand, I'm always wise about certain things, therefore, I'm feeling sagacious". Alex said, properly. "Oh...cool, tee hee hee hee". Kuki then returned to girly mode, after seeing her genius slip through. "Um… is it ok if I go to Mexican today?". Alex asked. "Mexican what?". Kuki asked, putting her hands behind her head, relaxing on her porch chair. "Mexican food of course". Alex said. "I would like to go to El Saguaro's for lunch today". "Oh, well, I guess we could do that". Kuki said, softly. "Did you take your medicine, yet, Alex?". She asked. "I… did not". Alex said turning on her heels. "I will do so, in a short moment". Kuki relaxed on the porch chair, looking over at Alex. her lips pursed a bit. Sure, she knew Alex was smart, as well as very kind, although, at times, she could be a bit immature. "Pompous", Kuki thought, as her thin lips remained a flat line. Although Alex was extremely intelligent, she had a tinge of arrogance. She had a tinge, of… toddler-like behaviors. Sucking on her fingers, complaining about her food being cold, she was a bit hard to tolerate, sometimes. "Alex", Kuki reminded softly. "Yes?". Alex asked. "Be sure to go in, and take your medicine". "I will do that after I am finished with the Mousenhein Conjecture". Alex stated. "Go in and take your medicine, Alex". Kuki reminded again. "Although the Mousenhein Conjecture is a spherical liquid solution". Alex said. "Mmmm, do you think your medicine is exciting?". Kuki asked. "I don't think so". Alex replied. "All it is a capsule containing carbon-dyad solution that gives EZ (easy) clean to corroded nerve endings, and slows molecular Hr2 forming compounds in waves located in the amygdala, thus porporting the amount of melatonin in the SL region of the amygdala". "The Mousenhein Conjecture is a liquid solution". She said. "Your medicine is in charge of calming brain wave function aligned with anxiety due to disrupting of the developing lobe". Kuki smiled, bringing forth her genius again. While Alex's genius was due to a rough beginning, Kuki's genius was natural. She had gotten it from her parents who were pretty smart themselves. In the beginning, her mom and dad fed her, wiped her mouth, and called her "kuki-booky", while she grinned. "I think that's pretty cool". "So, why don't you go in, and take it?". She asked. "Shortly". Alex said. "Kuki, is it permissable if I ask you a question?". Alex asked. "Yeah, totally". She said softly. "Do you think you suppressed your intellect because you found love with Wallabee amazing, and you want to engage in such?". "Oh,..". Kuki smiled embarassedly. "Um… well, I love Wallabee, think he's sweet, and very handsome, although I never suppressed anything for him". She replied. "It just seems like.. I don't know, like you're holding back your smarts because you think you'll intimidate people". Alex said. "Alex", kuki said softly, speaking to her. Yes, the Rainbow Monkey princess was being professional, and intelligent. "Growing machismo is nothing to flaunt". "In the world of receding capability, being greater than is just not looked at positively". All of this intelligent, skilled speak coming from such an airy voice, was uncommon from Kuki. she had been hiding it for too long. "It's sometimes best to make sense for those who are...lesser than". She pursed her lips. "It's not an especial thing to make people feel...below". She swished her hair. "That would just be mean". "Besides, Nigel and all of you are my friends". She grew cheery again. "I love all of you, and I do think a significant amount to let it stay that way". "I'd figured just make you feel special". "It'd be good for you". "Besides, I have a better chance of making friends if I don't undermine people all the time". "It runs in my family, so". She glanced around. "So, the whole, Rainbow Monkey, princess Buppy wuppy, Kuki and Alex, bestie westies forever bit is….a facade?". Kuki crossed her arms, staring at Alex. she wanted her to use a simpler word. "i'm sorry, fake?". Alex asked. Kuki nodded. "Yeah, but it's only because I don't want all of you to feel bad". "You all are important to me". "Besides the smartest person in the room isn't always right". She remarked. "I figured being pretty would make up for a lot of trash talk later". "Oh". Alex said, at this new information. "So.. does Nigel know?". Alex asked. "Mm hmm". Kuki nodded. "Yes". "For how long?". Alex asked. "Um… for as long as i've known him". Kuki replied, rhetorically. "Oh". Alex said. "Ok". "But, I was wondering, though….". She now felt a bit dumbfounded, and actually kind of intimidated talking to Kuki. "do you look down on me, because I wasn't raised properly, and my intelligence is just faux?". Alex asked. Kuki stared at her coldly, yet again. She knew it wasn't wise for Alex to keep using big words in conversation. "Because I wasn't raised right?". "No, I don't". Kuki said, as her lips moved about. "You don't seem to think people do". Her lips became a flat line. "I think it is wrong your birth parents treated you that way". "There are many things you can do, but still a lot you can't do". Gray clouds were seen overhead as Kuki continued speaking. It now looked as if it were about to storm. "But you're…..doing ok". She said. "If it helps, your parents are lucky to have you, and we are too". Alex was unphased by Kuki's subtle change in attitude. "We should be". "So, why are you perky and happy all of the time, then?". Alex asked. "It's good for the team to have a cheerleader". Kuki got up. "With whatever they **believe** they could do". Kuki smiled. "No matter **what** it is". Alex nodded. "Nigel's a good kid, he has big plans". "Helping Nigel and our friends is what I do best". Kuki said, cheerily. "No matter** who** they are". She brushed past Alex going into the treehouse. "Um.. my birth mom died when I was 2 days old". Alex brought up. "Oh, she did?". Kuki asked. Alex nodded. "Oh, sorry to hear that". Kuki said. "I didn't know that". "Are you ok? Is everything ok?". She turned her sympathetic switch on again. Alex nodded. "Ok, just making sure". "Sometimes the best people come from nothing". Kuki muttered under her breath walking away. Alex came in the Treehouse to see Abby, Hoagie, and Wally sitting down. "Oh, it's about to rain out there". Abby said, getting some frosted sugar beats for her cereal. "Yeah, it's getting bad, isn't it?". Hoagie sat on the couch, eating cereal, reading a KND magazine. "Did you girls feel any rain?". "Nope", "not a bit". The girls replied, sitting down. "Hey, has anybody seen Nigel?". Alex asked. "I haven't seen him in a while". Abby and Hoagie looked at each other before finishing their cereal. "I dunno where he is". "He probably went to do some KND stuff, who knows". "Don't ask me". Hoagie read his magazine, while it rained outside. "You need your medicine, girl?". Abby asked, facing their snack table. "Yes, please". Alex said. "Ok, here you go". "Got it for ya right here". Abby gave her the container. "Yep, a little brown turd right here!". Wally cracked a goofy grin, as Alex opened it, spilling out a brown, tiny pill. Abby elbowed Wally, obnoxiously. "Ey, what was that for?". He snapped. A hand reached over to grab the cereal when Abby grabbed the container. "Uh uh". She said, shooting Alex a stern look. "I know not to use over the counter medicines as a method of abuse". Alex said, matter-of-factly. "I wasn't lookin at you, I was lookin at genius over here, makin sissy jokes". "What?". "It looks like a turd". Wally remarked. "See it's like Koala droppings". The other members of Sector V, except for Abby tried to hold it in, as best they could. Kuki giggled, kicking her legs about. These stifled giggles turned to laughter. "C'mon, that's enough, y'all, siddown". Abigail said, sternly. "Not that funny". She walked over, grabbing Wallabee by the shirt. "You make one more dumb remark like that, I'll start swingin, now sit down, and eatchur breakfast, now". She growled. "Well it does look like...poo poo!". The others laughed heartily now. "Ok, that's enough, sit down, and eat, not another word outta ya, I am done!". Abby growled. "Al, put the medicine back where it goes, right now". Abby said sternly. Alex even began laughing herself, at this rate. "This has to be as funny as when Nigel….". "Oh dear lord, Nigel had a photograph!". She laughed. "Hee hee hee, Nigel!". "Nigie!". She giggled.

"Alexandria". Abigail growled. Alex turned around, now seeing what she had done. "Oh". she said. "Jeepers, I'm in trouble". She laughed alongside the other members of the team. "Looks like Queenie Abigail didn't get her way". "Well, I ain't trippin!". She began imitating Abigail. "Ya'll betta sitcho butt down, and do KND Stuff, we gots ta helpin Nigel Yo!". "sit down yo, my name is Abigail and I like Boyz To Men". Abigail was now fuming with anger at Alex's revealing of her biggest secret. "Alexandria". Abby snapped, angrily. Alex looked up. Abby looked stern, and quite serious. She remained silent for the duration of 4 minutes. Alex still joked giggling lightly. "Ha ha ha hehe he". "Was that smart Alex?". Abby asked. "Was that smart to keep laughin?". She snapped. "No". Alex said in a soft voice. "Cut the funny business". She said harshly. "Put it away". She said in a low voice. She stared, harshly at Alex, waiting for her to settle. Oftentimes, when Alex got too out of hand, which was a lot be it through eccentric, and offputting behaviors, or by being out of control, Abigail would stare at her, harshly, and strictly, waiting for her to calm down, and become mature again. This worked most of the time, as Alex looked up to Abigail, and saw her as a big sister. Settling down, Al apologized, and put the medicine back in it's cabinet, as the other members of Sector V, started doing their own things. "Look, I'm sorry my behavior caused such an uproar, I won't….". "No, you're fine". Abigail put the dishes away. "Am I or are you just saying that as means to…?". "Nope, you're good, ya need to act a little less gung ho, when i'm tellin ya'll to quit somethin". Abby said, shutting the dishwasher. "Don't get crazy, when I say no". Abby then walked over to their candy counter, realizing they were out. "Not too silly, Al". Abigail said. "You look way less cool than they already are when ya do it". She then put some hamsters back into their cages. It wasn't long before a must filled the air. The pink, dusty, moist, dewy must. Similar to that of rainwater. The must filled the treehouse, as it was bathed in an odd, thick, taffy esque stench. "Oh my god, what is that smell?". Kuki asked, holding her nose. "I on't know, it smells like horse doo doo!". Wally coughed. "Gosh darnit, it smells awful!". Hoagie held his nose, and his breath as the smell crowded around the treehouse. "Good Lord what is that, Abigail?". Alex asked, holding her nose. "I don't know, but it's terrible!". "It does smell rather bad!". Nigel returned holding his nose. "Ok, everybody, juss calm down, and we'll see what this is". Abby said. "Don't get crazy now!". She held her nose making her way to the front of the treehouse. The door swung open, as a pirate decorated with candy all up and down his beard clomped in boots through the treehouse. Alex lifted her finger from her nose, as she looked the adult villain up and down, immediately recognizing who it was. "Hey look!". Alex said, pointing. She turned around, to show Abby who was opening all of the windows in the treehouse. "Hey, Abby you need to see this!". She said. "Not Right Now, Alex". Abby said, holding her nose. "God, that smell is horrible!"."jeez!". She fanned out the air, getting the smell out. The pirate with an orange beard with candy in it, and big black boots made his way further into the treehouse. He began walking toward Abigail. "Hello, there, Abigail". He said, sharply. "Abby, I think you need to look!". Abigail wheeled around to see none other than another old Candy Hunting Rival there. "It's Stickybeard!". The girls said in unison.

"What on Earth?". Alex asked, a bit frightened. "What is he doing here?". "I don't know". "He interrupted the beginning of our fire drill!". Alex exclaimed. The kids of Sector V kept silent, as they stared at her, dissatisfied. "What is it?". Alex asked. "We were going to have one, as well as a mandatory code drill". She said. "Ok, Alex, you are weird". Wallabee said, readying his mustard gun. "I come with the two for one deal". Alex said, standing up to confront Stickybeard, herself. "Alex, no". Hoagie warned as she stood up walking toward Stickybeard, ready to give him a piece of her mind. "Well, well, well, well, if it isn't ol' Stickyhands, himself?". She said, eying him up. "Just who are you, may I ask?". Stickybeard said back. "I'am your worst nightmare, Stickybun". Alex continued. The pirate eyed her up, menacingly, as if they were about to become hostile with one another. He then chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I like you, little girl". He said, smiling. He glanced observantly at the _"Starburst_" squares in her pocket. "And I see you like candy". "How about this?". "You come on board my ship, I'll offer you a spot on me crew, and we'll sail the vast seas indulging in the vast hoards of candy". He laughed. "You know I like you too". Alex took a moment. "I think I might just take you up on that offer". "What articles of candy do you have?". "Well, me matey, we have any kind of candy ye can think up". He said. "We've got _Starburst,_ and Lollies, and _Sour Patch Kids, _and any kind of candy that was **made **for the high seas!". He boasted proudly. "Great". Alex said. "When do I start?". She asked. "Anytime the seas, and the rich flavor call ye to come out". He said. "Anytime you like, no rush". He muttered. "So, I can come out now, if I like?". Alex asked. "You sure can". Stickybeard said, shaking Alex's hand. "I'm very excited about becoming a crew member". Alex said. "It'd be a great way to get out of..all the mish mash I'm dealing with right now". She said, lowering her head a bit. "Mmm, hmmm". Stickybeard nodded. "Ye join me crew, you'll get all the candy, and respect ye wish fer". "No worry". He said. "Alex!". Alex turned around to see Wallabee acknowledging her. "What're you doin?!". He asked. "Seriously?!". "Oh, I'm a candy pirate now". The look on her face, became a naive, cute, one of puzzled. Much like a 4 year old when they don't realize what they did wrong. "I'll need you to sign some forms stating that the candy i'm willing to sample is not tainted in any way shape or form….". "Al". a voice from behind her said. "Here's a document stating you take full responsibility for any injuries, or deficiencies…". "Al". the voice said. Again. Stickybeard stood, looking confused. "And a notation stating the candy about to be received….". Stickybeard stood, silently for a moment, as Alex went over the forms. "Yes?". Alex asked. "Is there a problem, Mr. Beard?". She asked. "Look behind ye, matey". He said. Alex spun around to see Abigail standing there, waiting to talk to the Candy Pirate. "Oh, abby". Alex said. "I'm just getting some boiler plate things out of the way". "You'll have to wait your turn". She said. "Al". Abby said, again. "You done with your little autograph session there?". She joked. "Now, I am". Alex said. "Can I talk wit Stickybun?". She asked. "Sure thing". Alex said. Abby and Stickybeard stood there, across from one another. Not about to show down, but, about to catch up, and reminisce about the past. "Abigail, matey". Stickybeard said. "Yeah, Stickybun?". She asked. "I see you've been doing well". "Now, is that little matey your…..?". "No, you know Cree". She said, recoiling a bit. "She's what I got now, and she a handful!". Abby said. "She seems like it". Stickybeard said, coming in, and sitting down. "No laddie is ever that excited to come aboard my ship". He remarked. "No "laddie" ever was". Abigail retorted. "Is that so?". Stickybeard asked. "You were excited to come aboard me ship, a long time ago". He grinned, menacingly. He knew Abigail would remember. "No, I wasn't". She said. "Oh, you were so, me matey". Stickybeard laughed. "Why I remember". "No, I believe you kept beggin me to be ya crew, and when I said no, you antagonized me". Abby said. "Now that I remember". "Oh, now, it was so long ago, you probably don't remember". He laughed. "I may not, but I got someone who does". "Alex". Abby said, letting her friend's photographic memory take center stage. "On December 20th, 2002", Al began. "You approached Abigail and Sector V, wishing to take candy from them". "It was a warm spring day, and it was 73 degrees". Alex began. "You came up to the treehouse, barged in, and demanded to know where the candy was". "You then made reasonable agreements with Abigail, calling her a "fellow Sweet tooth", and begging her to join your crew". "Wha…. wha…. That's proposterous!". Stickybeard exclaimed. "You begged and cried until Abigail said no, and then you...terrorized them". She finished. Sector V ooo'ed and aaaa'ed, at Alex's memory. Even Nigel smiled, impressed with her detail. "She is amazing". He said in a low, deep, confident voice. Hoagie chuckled. "It did occur". Alex said. "No". "she's wrong!". Stickybeard said. "She got it wrong, I know she did!". He said. "My girl can remember things all the way back from when she learned to walk, and when **I **learned to talk". Abigail said. "She's right". "Yes, you were a bit...of a whiner". She brought up as well. "Why...why,...". "Oh blast ye!". Stickybeard huffed. "Ye darn...kids!". He then shook his head. "So, ya here to raid our supply, Stickybun?". Abby asked. Stickybeard shook his head, chuckling as such. "Ahhh Abigail". He clomped closer towards her. "Still as Alert, and accustomed to danger I see". "No, laddie". He said. "I'm here on a little business". "Hmmm". Abby's lip corner twitched up a bit. "I've come to return all a this". He set down a big baggie of what looked to be candy. "Hmmmm". Abby smiled. "That's all the candy you looted from them through the years? ". Alex asked. "It is, indeed, laddie". Stickybeard replied. "Now why are you taking that much candy? ". "Ye see I have a sweet tooth, much like ye matey, Abby here". He said. "Hmmm, well I see you took time out of your busy schedule to do that". Abby remarked. "Well, tisnt like I'm raiding the city stealing candy from children, now is it?". "I like to contribute". He commented. "Hmmm, well nice to see you're off on the right foot". Abby said. "I do it, because, I know for fact, me laddie, that everyone loves candy, Kid or adult". "I fare it was wrong to steal from ye loot as such, so... this is me bloody payback". "In the nice way...not the mean, "I'll get revenge" way". He assured, smiling a now, gentle smile. "That's cool". Abby said. "I see you've cleaned yourself up through the years". She said. "I have me laddie". "It's been hard, although it's been nice to see me old laddie happy". He smiled. "That's cool, Stickybun". Abigail said. "It is". He replied. "Now, I see you've been doing well". He commented. "Yeah, We're doin pretty good". She said. "We ain't perfect". She shot a look to Wally who was figuring out how to make perfect fake vomit. "But we doin our best". She smiled. "Yes, well you've always had that spark about ye, Ms. Lincoln, I knew would never go out". "Spark?". She asked. "Ye kept ye bladdies in line, ye took me candy from me, after all these years, ye truly a Kid to be reckoned with". smiled. "Heh, well you know, It's no biggie". "What I do ain't no thang". She said. "I raid your ship, I getchur crew all riled up, I get hunted down by a crazy candy hunter in Guatemala, I git caught, I deal with a 10 ft candy monster, heh!". She laughed a bit. "Its cool". "I'm just a kid who ate dinner, lookin for Candy, thasss all". "You are..". He was stuck on something. He had the word. He knew it, although, he couldn't place it. No matter how hard he tried. "You're... you're quite the... oh, blast me!". He slapped his head. "What's the word for someone who keeps comin back, for... aw blast it!". "Perseverant?". Abby now had a smile curved to her face. Stickybeard stood there for a second. Feeling awkward he'd just been corrected by Abigail. "...blasted Kids!". He snarled. "Got me again". Abby still smiled. "So, how's your crew?". She asked. "They still holdin strong, or did "being tolerable" getchall in trouble witchur bank?". "For your information, they've been great". "We're thinking of setting up an exchange program for candy". He stated. "To give Kids back their candy, while they give us some for being nice". Abby nodded. "Thass good". "I don't know if kids will give you candy, but hey". "Why wouldn't they give me candy if it's an exchange?". He asked. "Well, ya gotta do somethin amazing for them". Abby said. "Somethin they'll never forget". "Ya gotta make it big enough for them to truly appreciate what you doin". She said. "But, still make it fun and enjoyable so they truly do appreciate what you tryin to do". "Ahhh, I see". "I'll have to fit the exchange program around that". He said. "Yeah, you do that, you got yourself a good thing goin". Abby said, cooly. "Ahhh, yes, so like a good business idea". Stickybeard smiled, thoughtfully. "I thought it was an exchange program". Abby remarked, cooly, as her lips curved into a knowing smiled. "Right, yes, yes, yes". "It very much is". Stickybeard said, keeping his confidence about him. They still both knew Abby had the upper hand here. "Well, I'll be getting the funds from each of the marks of me crewmates". "Arrrgh!". He continued. "Well, one of them is a banker, and financial planner, so". Abby nodded. "Ey, if you need extra cash, just let me know". She remarked. "Aye, me laddie, I won't be needin any". "Thanks fer yer generous offer, though, arrghhh!". Stickybeard replied. Abby laughed. "Mmm, so what do you do?". Abigail asked, smiling under the brim of her red hat. "Arrrgh!". Stickybeard flew his hands around, really hamming it up, this time. "Isn't it obvious, me matey?". "I'm a Pirate!". He boasted. "Mmm, yeah, besides that". Abby remarked, flatly. "Oh, well, actually, I'm a grocery store manager, so,...". "Hehe". He chuckled, lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Mmm, so you just play pirates on the weekends then?". Abigail remarked. Knowing he was basically out of options at this point, he chuckled, "yeah, pretty much". Abigail chuckled at this, cooly, knowingly, as she got up from the table they were having their meeting at. "You know what, I'm gonna miss ya, Stickybun". "Oh, is that so, laddie?". He began again. "Here, I thought you hated me". "I don't know". Abby continued. "You were one of the good ones". She nodded. "You were too, laddie". He acknowledged back. "Well". Abby got up, familiarly shuffling around the area, busily as she always did. "You want a soda, or some chips, or what?". "Make yourself comfy". "Well, me laddie I must not". Stickybeard began his last mantra. "I must go **raid **the high seas for me delicious….". A menacing smile, the familiar smile that meant greed, and cunning, and an evil plot, that Abby knew and couldn't help but love, returned. "Sweets". "Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!". He began cackling. "If you'd like, ye can sail these high seas with me, at any time you so wish to join!". "Will you?". His grin got even bigger. "Fellow sweet tooth?". "No". abby chuckled, brushing him off. "No?". he asked, quickly. "Look, my sweets are amazin, you know that". Abby began. "Butchu know I got the treehouse, I got these fellas". She turned a bit to reveal Wally and Kuki drinking the same soda from two different straws looking lovingly at each other. Alex sat nearby, wanting to hear their conversation, and contribute in any way she could. "I can't juss quit". She said, with emphasis back on the "t". "Yes, I see". Stickybeard said, sighing a bit. "You know, Abigail". He began. "You know I hate, and cannot stand children". "Could've just stuck wit "hate". Abby muttered. "But you, are, different". Stickybeard continued. "You have stolen me blasted candy, and me blasted dignity fer as long as I can remembuh!". His ranting, and gestures became dramatic. "But," he continued calmly. "Yer a good laddie, I didn't mind chasin around". "I looked at you, and I felt me skin crawl, and me head get red". Tiny pieces of peppermints, lollipops, and licorice sat in his beard. "But, I liked ye fer it!". "You are a good scalawag, Abigail!". He finished. I'll miss ye". Stickybeard said. "Ye were a good matey". "Ye take care now". "Mmm, I'll miss you as well". Abby replied. "You were so annoyin, I couldn't stand ya". "That made us great, didn't it Laddie?". He clomped around the kitchen in his black boots. "It did". Abby nodded. "Yeargh". He smiled. "Yeah". Abby said. The two of them chuckled for a while before they stared at each other. "I'm gon' miss you, Stickybeard". Abby said, smiling. "Me as well laddie". Stickybeard replied. "Well, Laddie". Stickybeard gathered his stuff. "You take care now, bud". Abby said. "You as well". Stickybeard said. "Now I must go and sail the high seas!". Stickybeard finished his mantra. "Well actually one of me crewmates sons has a T-ball game at noon, so". He clomped over to the entrance of the treehouse. "Oh that's cool, he's still playin T-ball". Abby smiled. "Tell Joey I said hi". They both chuckled before standing at the door, looking at each other, once again. "Thanks for everything". Abby said softly. "You as well". Stickybeard said. "See ya around, bub". Abigail said."see you as well". The pirate said. "Goodbye Abigail". Stickybeard then clomped out of his treehouse,the pink must that surrounded

the treehouse then followed Stickybeard out. "Goodbye". Abigail whispered. Feeling sweet, and feeling a new feeling of meaning and graciousness, Abby knew this was a step forward. The bridge between kids and adults did exist and it could be built. Sure, they argued with each other. Yes, they were volatile and harsh, and held a deep seated rivalry with one another. Kids and adults deep down, loved each other and needed each other to truly enjoy life. Abigail smiled a bit under the brim of her red hat, given to her by Cree. She knew this wasn't the last she would see of Stickybeard. She needed him, in a way that he needed her, to keep the spark of rivalry alive. "Stickybun". She whispered. As the must left the Treehouse, and the thick, taffy air had went away, Abby found herself surrounded by the other operatives. They all crowded around her wanting to know why she and Stickybeard were talking. Little, short, loud operatives. They were great yes, but they looked the same to her at every angle. Tiny, and annoying. It was a wonder she didn't run off, and pursue candy hunting in a sleek, stylish, secret agent, femme fatale manner with Heinrich, or Stickybeard yet. Nope, she chose to run Sectot V, keeping everything intact, which she was doing great at. Seeing as no one blew anything up yet. She sighed. "So, what did you talk about with Stickybeard?". Kuki asked. "Are you starting a business?"."yeah, why did he return all that candy to ye?". Wally asked. "Hmm, well, he's...I don't know, he's...complicated". Abby said. "Like how?". "Well,". Abby closed the door. "He's not as bad as he be seemin". "Really, how so?". "Well, he ain't that bad". "I guess yellin at him, and takin his candy was somethin I needed". Abby smiled. "He was your opposite". Hoagie leaned against a wooden beam in the treehouse. "Yeah, but he wasn't half bad for... a smelly ol' man". She chuckled. "Are you still thinking of going into business with him?". Her boyfriend asked. "Its not a business". Abby replied. "I was talkin to him about his Candy Exchange Program". "I wasn't gon' care bout that". "He can get into whatever he wants". "I was givin him pointers on how to do it up right,with what them kids want". "Ahhh". Hoagie was a bit reassured. "Why you asking? ". "Oh no reason, I just think it's interesting you give advice to one of your old rivals". Her boyfriend said. "I wasn't giving him no advice". Abs said. "I was tellin him to stay good". "I wadnt carin about him". She denied. "Really?". Hoagie asked, crossing his leg, smiling a knowing smile. "Ok, I care". Abby admitted. "Look, Stickybeard is not cool". She explained to the other operatives. "I think we led with that". Kuki said. "Yes, but, he is not an evil adult". Abby lowered her voice. "As much as I fought and disagreed with him about everything, he helped me out in many ways, as much as I did wit him". "Like with what?". Kuki asked. "Well, wit lotsa stuff, and he's a good person deep down as well". Abby said. "I mean he did try and give back a little wit that Candy Exchange thing". "Yes". Alex spoke up after hearing everything being said. "I believe she's correct". "With Stickybeard being nice and respecting her as a rival, and seeing her as a person, this sasy somthing about adults". "Theyre not bad, or evil, they're like us, they care, deep down". "I guess, they were like us when they were little". She continued. Letting it sink in, they thought about what she had said. It was a curious thought, but it had left as quickly as Stickybeard did. "Well,good ol Stickybeard's a good, "matey", whatever". Abby said. "I'm lucky to have him". The others agreed. "Eyyyyep". Hoagie said. Looking outside, they saw Stickybeard shove past someone, to get to his Pirate ship. "There goes trouble, there goes Stickybeard!". Kuki exclaimed. "Stickybun". Abby smiled. Putting one of his Lollies he left for her in her mouth, she felt the presence of hope, and the friendly idea that adults truly could be sweet. Could they? Either way, Stickybeard and her, their rivalry, their legacy was sweet.

Chapter 22

Alex loved her new medicine. She loved taking her medicine each and every day, she loved drinking her milk, and it Resulted in a healthier mind and body, as well as a better quality of life, and better relationships with everyone from Sector V. Everyone loved Alex and her medicine, and knew it was a good idea for her to take it. All except for Nigel. Nigel, while he thought it was good seeing Alex happy, and life going normally, he didn't feel correct. He didn't feel it was...exact, for his plan, for the betterment of the GKND Initiative. One morning, as Alex smiled and played with her ball with stars on it, happily, giggling as she did so, Nigel looked, coldly at her, with an analytical, observant undertone to his nature. His lip twitched upward as he watched her. He sighed, now knowing his plan was falling apart a bit. His lip twitched rapidly, as Alex looked up, smiling and waving at him. She seemed to be in a happy, optimistic, mood full of hope, and happiness that things were somewhat normal. She also believed Nigel truly had hope for her. Nigel forced a smile waving at her. He then clicked with his boots out of the room, stopping Wallabee in his tracks in the hallway. They whispered scandalously, two shadows in the hall talking about her, when she obliviously didn't seem to notice, or care. This might sound petty, although we don't think Alexandria's medication, Deprixin, is doing her justice". Nigel whispered. "Mmmmmm hmmm". Wallabee nodded, in a very serious, stoic manner. "We feel it's not working in recitation for the Galactic branch". "We may have to confiscate it from her". Nigel whispered in Wally's ear. "The data from the supercomputer, had configured the nightmares aligned with the brainwashing were absent". Wallabee said. Her anxiety aligned with the propensed abuse, from early on, has been declared...absent". Wallabee kept a very cynical, plain expression on his face. "We've taken the results and had them correlated, earlier". Nigel nodded. "She's not experiencing anything". Wallabee's serious, professional tone, that was once low became that of seething. "Apparently, a separate, quack doctor gave her an unreliable medication, not suited towards the purpose of proper experimentation trials". He hissed. "Mmm hmmm". Nigel's lip twitched farther up. Wallabee then whispered statistics in Nigel's ear. Nigel nodded at each bit of information Wally gave him. Nigel's lip now twitched up even more rapidly, to add to his cold, stare. "Update confirmed, Numbuh 4". He said. "Yes". Wally replied. "At this rate, the most productive thing to do would be to confiscate the medication from her immediately". Nigel said. "We'll destroy it following her usual wake up time". "Yes, good to know". Wally said. "I'll have that done immediately". They then began whispering viciously about Alexandria. Alex who was now in the kitchen eating her breakfast, didn't seem to mind at all. She giggled happily, and seemed to be content with everything that was happening recently. She was smiling, ready to play. She was merrily singing, "the man says", and talking about String theory. She then got up,looking for Abigail to share some of her happiness with. "Well, today might justbe a ffine and dandy day". She said. "Getting ready was a smooth, and easy process,". She sighed, taking in the air around her, she also took in the good feeling around her as well. The happiness, the calmness, and the magic of a nice, relaxing, normal day. Right about now, the man would be driving off to work,then going into his office, greeting his fellow worker, and sitting down to embrace the usual routine and work of another busy day. "Everything worked like clockwork, the safety checklist, and daily fire drill, were done to a perfect, eloquence". She sighed, satisfied. Seeing as there was no one else in the treehouse, she started giggling again. She was now thinking about Subatomic particles traveling through a sheet instead of a wave, which believably, for someone with a kicked I.Q. of 201, would be funny. This giggling turned into a laughing fit. She was acting wild, silly, and having a grand old time. "Hee hee he hee, hee". She kept giggling. "Garaphine particles traveling through a sh.. ha ha ha ha ha ha!". "Oh, goodness gracious, that's a real cut up!". "Oh, that's a knee slapper!". "It's better than the one time, Nigel and I sat down and made plans for an operative conduct seminar! ". She laughed again. "Those half minds wouldn't know how to run a treehouse if Nigel left". "Or the one time Nala made a multiplication mistake on her exam". She continued playing happily. "Ahhh Nala". She found her giant ball nearby, with yellow stars all up and down it. She then played with that, hugging it. "She tickles my rib that's for sure". "She kills me". She kept playing, and smiling, as she laughed. She truly was in a good place. "By the way, random inquiry, Nigel truly is an amazing friend, and I'm pretty tickled that he would view me in the same line". She said, happily, yet with the same prim and proper sophistication that was truly her. "Alrightie then". She made the prim, and proper, "straightening of the collar motion, before going outside. "Off to find Abigail". She walked around, the treehouse, looking for Abby. "Abby!". She called. When she wasn't in the main area. "Abby!". She called again, looking in her room, only to see she wasn't in there, either. "Oh, ok, that's weird". She said. She then went outside to see if Abigail was outside. No one out there, either. "Oh, oh well". She shrugged. The laughing, and playing continued, as she laid on top of her Starball. A butterfly flew by, as she sat, having a happy day. The butterfly landed on her finger as she giggled. "Hee hee, Operative Conduct meeting". The butterfly walked around on her finger, as a froggie croaked nearby. "I can't even believe operatives of a global organization could be so incompetent sometimes". She said, petting the butterfly. "Sector V is built the elimination of evil adults, debauchery, and overconsumption of stolen soda is strictly prohibited". "Section 4A subsection B, bullet point 2 says, "debauchery, stealing, making out with other members, and physical harm towards other members is strictly forbidden, and will result in suspension from the Kids Next Door for up to 5 weeks". The butterfly flew away. "Boy, do I love restrictions". She said happily. A tiny caterpillar crawled onto her hand. It must've been a baby, as he was short. "On another quiry, the theory coinciding with garaphine particles traveling through a wave, is pretty solid". "Oh goodness, garaphine particles going through a sheet... haha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!". "A ha ha ha ha!". She began laughing and having fun yet again. "Hee hee hee hee hee!". She giggled. She looked cute, sitting cross legged, smiling and giggling, as another friendly butterfly flew around. The froggie got the butterfly with it's long tongue as Alexandra kept giggling. Standing up, she broke the fourth wall. "This is the milkweed, an indigenous grass to parts of Philadelphia, Pittsburgh and Cleveland". "It grows in many rural areas, but its main growing areas include, suburban areas such as these". "That's probably the main reason why residents become hilariously Agitated". "These grassy areas are a nuisance". "Hee hee hee hee". She giggled. "But residents are the least of concerns". "The Milkweed should be preserved and grown in many different areas". "This amazing grass should be able to grow wherever a good spot shall be". She raised her finger in a matter-of-fact moment. "No ifs or buts". She reminded. She played, and laughed happily. As she gave her tiny spiel about milkweed, she seemed very...Informative, yet in a very classic, heartwarming way. With her quirk, and her knowledge, she seemed as if she were all American. She was reliable, friendly, down to Earth, and confident in herself. She seemed as if she were true American Cartoon character. She was classic, sophisticated, friendly, and smart. But still, she held a cute, Soft, little-girl nature to her. She was happy, for once. These two months were the best she'd had in a long while. Her friend, Kuki came outside, twirling over to play with her too. "Well, well, well if it isn't one, Kuki Sanban". Alex said, greeting Kuki. "How are you? ". Her demeanor started off a little uppity, although became friendly and perky later on. "How are you? ". She asked, in a happy manner. "Hi Alex". Kuki said, in her usual friendly manner. "What're ya doin?". "Oh, I found some milkweed, I was just observing it". Alex replied happily. "Cool!". Kuki said, looking at it. "It looks pretty bendy up top, like it has those buds, or something". "Yes, as the peak budding season for Milkweed is typically May to the beginning of June". Alex replied. "Mmm, I don't think those buds grow out". Kuki looked closer at it. "They'll stay there". "Huh. Well then". Alex put the Milkweed strand down. "It's grass silly". Kuki said. "It won't grow out". She giggled. "Ahoy! I don't have to explain myself to you". Alex retorted. Kuki smiled knowingly, putting her arms around her. "Oh, Alex". Her happy energy was apparent. "You're my best friend in the whole world". She squeezed her a little bit. RadiatinSome warmth from her arms. She made the hug feel comfortable. Alex sat in it, feeling relaxed and calm. Eventually she grew to feel, at home with this hug. The familiarity of Kuki's warmth and care returned. Now, she didn't squirm anxiously, or shake nervously, or cry. She remembered how much she loved Kuki's hugs, and snuggle time in her lap. "I love you". Kuki whispered. "I wuv wu". She whispered in Alex's ear. Alex sat in Kuki's hug, quiet and relaxed. "I love you too". Alex said, kind of muffled. "I love you more". Kuki whispered in Alex's ear quickly. "I love you most". Alex said, muffled by Kuki's shirt. "What?". Kuki whispered. " .you. more.". Alex repeated, loudly and annoyed she had to repeat herself. "I love you to the sun and back". Kuki whispered. "I love you to the sun and back, and back to the sun". Alex said. "I love you most". Kuki said, in a kind, motherly, sweet whisper, kissing Alex's cheek. "I love you too". Alex said happily. The girls hugged each other, as another butterfly flew by them. Alex closed her eyes, appreciative of the motherly, soft, sweet gentle kindness Kuki was showing her. She was always thankful for Kuki's kindness. Now more than ever was when she needed it. Even as these two months had been splendid, she still had an open wound from her, and her mom's conversation from 5 months back, about where she came from, and her nightmares she was having. Not to mention, the Kids Next Door, and Nigel finding out about it. It seemed now, Abby and Hoagie were the only people she trusted. But she had now just remembered how kind and gentle, not to mention, sweet and loyal Kuki Sanban was. She had been her best friend for a long time. She had comforted her when she had a bad day, she had made her, "Rainbow Monkey love pudding", and she had hugged and kissied her. Her routine going perfectly, finding a butterfly and Milkweed outside, Garaphine particles and sheets, and now Kuki taking care of her, with her usual kindness. This was truly The perfect day. "Alex". Kuki said, softly, breaking their embrace. "Yes?". Alex asked happily. "Let's go inside, and have a snack". "Ok?". Kuki assured. Alex nodded. "Let's wash our hands to make them neat, before we eat, our tasty treat!". She giggled. Alex couldn't help but giggle with her. Soon, the two girls were giggling, laughing happily, rolling around the grassy meadow, by the riverbank, bonding and thrilled to be in each other's company. They even twirled in a circle. For sure, Alex had a great time out there, and she was sure she could trust the Kids Next Door. Especially Kuki. "Alex". Kuki said a little more firmly. "Yes?". Alex replied. "Time to come inside, now". "Get your ball, and let's go in". "We made lunch waiting for you on the table". "It's time to go in". Kuki said. Alex noised. "Nope". "Inside". Kuki pointed. "Ok". Alex sighed, reluctantly. Kuki walked behind her, keeping a close eye on her, making sure she didn't go anywhere. She then locked the door of the treehouse, with a security grade "xhhhk!". Locking each entrance, with precision. Alex noticed a change in Kuki's demeanor. She went from happy, and giggly, to a now, strict, and serious operative. Her lips remained flat as she watched Alex sit down at the table. Al saw the sandwich surrounded by peas, carrots, and a bit of rice there. She smiled up at Kuki who watched her eat. "So, Kuki..". She said smiling a bit, nervously. "Rainbow Monkeys...how are they doing this fine afternoon?". Kuki still stared at her. "Oh, I'll bet their playing, or doing something". Alex laughed nervously. Kuki stared at her as she continued eating the remaining parts of her sandwich. Al then moved to her peas and rice sitting on the plate. All the while she ate, Kuki supervised her, in a serious manner watching her like a hawk. At a moment, where Alex should have been nervous, and shaking at Kuki's presence, she kept pushing it, and saying things. "How's your family?". "How's Mushi doing? ". "Is she still a cannon? ". Al asked, happily. As Kuki still stared at her with that straight, creepy, analytical, cold expression, she happily ate her sandwich, even offering Kuki a bite. "Sandwich?". "It's got lettuce, tomato, salami, cheese, and mayo". "Hehe, its even got an olive up top!". "How cute! Hehehehe!". Al then proceeded to put the olive on her nose. "Look at me, I'm acrobatic! ". "Hahahahaha!". She giggled. Kuki still stared at her. "Don't think that's funny?". "Remember the laughing clam?". She asked, smiling, pointing at Kuki. "Hahaha!". She then got up, and went to a shadow cast by the sun shining on the couch. She attempted to do the laughing clam, with her shadow, only for it not be authentic, being that Kuki's head shape allowed her to be more like a clam. "Hahahaha! Oh, we had fun!". She giggled. Kuki still sat there. "There's a theory comprised by Richard Fineman". Alex began her "garaphine particles and the sheet" bit she was laughing about earlier. Kuki still stood there, staring coldly at Alex. Finally getting the impression that Kuki was not to be messed with this particular day, Alex kept eating her food. "Oh ok". She got up. "Well, I'm just going to go in my room, so...". "Go in the living room". Kuki instructed, gently. Ok, that was odd. Kuki with a gentle voice and demeanor, yet a straight, analytical, cold face. "Go in the living room". She Repeated. Alex then stood up, obeying a now, analytical, plain faced Kuki. Looking about the treehouse, she started going into Abby's room. "Where's Abby?". Al asked, wandering in. "I've been looking for her, everywhere". "She's not here at the present moment". Kuki whispered airily, yet quickly. "Ok, how about Hoagie?". Alex asked. "And Wally?". Kuki hushed her, softly. "Alex". She instructed, "go into your room". "But, I'd like to know where Abby is". "Alex". Kuki whispered. "Go into your room". "Is that something you understand?". "Do you need me to repeat what was said?". She asked. Alex shook her head. "Go into your room". Kuki whispered. Alex went in, as Kuki followed, with the same, plain, cynical expression on her face. Closing the door, Alex sat on her bed, sighing satisfied. She knew everything had gotten better. She was sleeping a ton better, she was eating a good amount, and she had made good friends with the Kids Next Door. She even did her physics problems, and later would share with everyone how to do them. These past couple months had been the best she'd ever spent, with no other than her good friends. All thanks to her medicine. Well, partially. She would oftentimes do "Reiki" with Kuki and her family. The peace finding, and meditation, activity would not only relax her, it would build her inner strength, and help her to become a more, mature, thoughtful person. It helped her discover who she was. She liked doing it. She had also went to "Meemaw's Barbecue" with Abigail and her family, went Scuba Diving with Wallabee's family, watched "Yipper" with Hoagie, and had even did something, one on one with Numbuh 100. She had bonded with the Kids Next Door and saw them as not only her friends, but as her family. Today, she was in her happy, playful mood, although, something was, different. Something was a bit...off. The treehouse was empty. No operatives were seen anywhere, except for Kuki. Even Kuki seemed much more serious than usual. Her once happy, and cheerful face, now wore a stoic, analytical and cold expression to it. It was weird as, she started out friendly, chipper, playful and warm with a nice tinge of motherly to add to it, only to now to hold a creepy, scientist demeanor to her. The same kind that would stay straight faced, while taking notes on her, and staring, brain-washed into her soul. Eh, no matter, as she flopped down on Hoagie's bed, smelling the aroma of "Pop! Raspberry Glow" in Hoagie's room, she sighed a satisfied sigh. Everything had worked out after all. Sure, there were a few knicks and bumps along the road, but she had...actually had a bit of fun along the way. Looking around the messy, vile-smelling, musty, dirty treehouse, now with Cheese curls, Chunky Puffs, and Lime Ricky's soda, everywhere, Alex thought, "perhaps this isn't so bad after all". No, in fact, that wasn't at all what she had thought. "Everything truly is...perfect", is what she was actually thinking as she laid there, now visualizing the familiar sight of physics equations, the Primrose Conjecture, and subatomic particles as she sighed confidently. Eventually, she became bored with that, and decided to meditate. Now, falling into a deep state of relaxation, she sank deeper, and deeper into her subconscious. She had done this before, and had eventually learned to think beyond herself. She had learned to go beyond relaxation, and face the recurring thought of her past, her intelligence, and how it had been kicked. It hadn't been given to her. She preferred to think of it as a gift. She had also dug deep into her memory. Deeper, and deeper into the white, hidden amiss that held common things, such as when she learned to walk, her first published scientific paper. "Magnets and what they stick to!". Or as it was before, "A grandiose proportion study of electromagnetic currents and plasma waves under Etty". She had to dumb it down, otherwise some of the rude people in town, were starting to say she was a witch. She was 4 when she did this. She had also gained a spiritual connection that had allowed her to visualize, and just guess as to what birth mom looked like. She had brown hair, like Alex. she was tall, and that...that was it. That was Alex could remember. She wanted to say something to birth mom when she saw her, she wanted to say hello, she wanted, to cry when she saw her, and feel that particular part of pain that came with bad luck. She wanted to cry. She knew mom would want her to stay strong for her. She knew mom would want her to use the intelligence given to her, the gem that had shined underneath cloudy, dark, stormy, murky, evil, painful, wailing pile that was her early infancy, to become a strong, thoughtful girl. Alex knew she was able to do so. If birth mom, whom she couldn't see, or hear, or remember, but yet feel her presence, knew she could do it, she knew. Alex loved this newfound, strength that would pour into her, and make her capable of anything. She had. She had tackled this month, that had almost rendered her weak, and down for a couple days. She had learned to trust people, and she had made a few new friends. She did it, thanks to the help of her inner strength, given to her, she now knew, by her birth mom. "Thanks mom". She said quietly. She then continued meditating, focusing on her positives for the day. She focused on how much fun she was having with the Kids Next Door, she thought about her medicine, and how great that was going, and she thought about her and Abby having fun. She was able to not only relax, but think deeper, and become one with her spiritual self, who was still a bit naive, and had a lot to learn, and experience, with many relationships to build, but she would do it, successfully. Alex yawned, coming out of her relaxed state. She then laid down on Hoagie's bed, burying her head into a pillow. She was ready for sleep. "Alexandria". A soft, yet deep, sonorous voice said to her. She lifted her head, to see none other than Hank standing above her. "Oh, hello". She said. "Hey there, Al". he winked at her. "Oh… um…". "How've things been going?". "What've you been up to?". His shirt remained unbuttoned. "I'm ok". She looked at Hank who leaned his head back, smiling, as if he were doing a photoshoot. "I'm doing marvelous". She began, confidently. "Marvelous, huh?". He grinned. "That's nice". "Yes, I'm meditating now, I'm doing reiki, and I'm very thankful, and happy to be friends with the Kids Next Door". She said, happily. "That's great". He smiled. "I'm excited to hear that you're doing well". His deep, raspy, sonorous, low register voice, comforted Alex. "you have always made me proud". "You always will". "Thank you". Alex said, smiling and giggling. "So…". Hank stretched, a bit. "Back to doing physics?". A warm smile quickly spread over his face. "Yes, actually". Alex said. "I am currently trying to find the squares of 16 and 24, as they apply to 4 dimensional solids". "That's cool". Hank replied. "I'd say it's a **solid plan". **He chuckled. Alex chuckled along as well. As Hank, he still made all the bad puns. "I'd say everything is going well". Alex said, sharply. "That's good to hear, Alex". "Fulfillment helps". "Love, nurturing, support, and friendship help". He smiled. "If you learn to trust everyone, and let them care for you, you'll see they are good people". "You know we admire you, Alex". She nodded. "We want you to succeed". "We know you will". Hank said. "I know". "I'm working hard". She nodded. "You've tried your best, and you've done exceptionally well". Hank said, smiling a greasy smile. He winked at her. "We're proud of you". "Love". He chuckled, mischievously. "Oh, um…". It wasn't long before Hank scooped Al up in his arms, giving her a big wet kiss on the cheek. "Hold on,...Hoagie?". Alex gasped, as a fat Hoagie reappeared in his silk pajamas. He waved, cornily to Alex, raising his eyebrows at her. "Hello, Fraulein". He chuckled. Alex rolled her eyes, laughing as she did so. No matter how old they got, or what they did, Hoagie would still always be, Hoagie. He would always make weird advances, and crack bad jokes, or even build crazy machinery that would prove them the strongest Sector in terms of technology. Through and through, he was still the same corny, quirky, chubby lovable kid throughout who knew how to light up the room. He knew how to make any situation fun with the snap of a finger. Alex laughed, and giggled with him, smiling and playing as she did so. She was happy to be with good ol' Numbuh 2. Waking up from her nap, she sat up, giggling into the pillow. She loved her dream, and she loved Hoagie. At this rate, she wondered, if Numbuh 2 was even out there, and if he still was in a happy, jolly mood. She knew she was. Her eyes squinted as she kept giggling and playing. After her laughter died down a bit, she laid back down. Taking a deep breath in and out, she felt about all sorts of confidence, and strength, as she glanced around. These two months, as well as this day was perfect. If friendship, trust, love, and focus, on inner strength; happiness, was enough, she would continue on for a long while. She was having a perfect time. It was all thanks in part, to her medicine.

Chapter 23

"This truly has been the perfect day". Alex said, sighing. "All thanks to my medicine". She glanced asked. Wally's lip twitched upward quickly. "We only care for you". "No, no you don't". Alex shook her head. "You're horrible". "Where did you hide it?". She asked, sharply. "Alex". Nigel said, softly. "We didn't believe it was beneficial for you, therefore, we had you stop". "It was helping me!". Alex shouted, angrily. "I was finally having a perfect time!". "I was finally doing what I needed to do!". "I was finally feeling better!". "I cannot go back to the way things were!". She now sounded harsh. "You all are not going to control me!". "You control what I eat, you control where I sleep, I can't even go home because of you!". She breathed heavily. "No more!". "I'm not going to be your stupid experiment anymore!". "Alex", a deep voice tried to reassure her. "No, no, no, no, I'm done!". She stomped off, running to her room. Picking up her pillow, she sobbed heavily. She knew her nightmares would return. She knew she'd be anxious again, and she would start crying, and feeling fearful of everything, and everyone. She knew she would not do well, if she didn't take her medicine. She also knew she would feel as if her heart would be ripped out of her chest, as it was before, she knew she would feel horrible. Footsteps and giggling were heard outside of her door, as a shadow of a little girl's wide, football sized head was seen with her mouth open, smiling. "No". Alex said muffled by her pillow. Kuki was her stalker, and Alex could always tell when she coming. Hoagie's door opened, as Kuki entered. "Hi, Alex". She popped her head in. "How's it hangin, wubby?". She giggled. Alex rolled her eyes. "I wub wu, can I hang wit you, my wubby, wubby, get turnt!". Alex gave her a sideways glance. "Oh". Kuki ran her hands through her hair. "I bought the new Black Rainbow Monkey". "It's made me more street foo!". She made herself look tough. "Hahahaha!". She laughed. "Oh ok". Alex replied. "Soooooooooooooo baby boo,". Kuki brushed Alex's face,Look like a...nerd!". "I made Alek'th feel better!". She said, with the buckteeth in. "My beth'tie!". "Oh, well when you finally come around to talkin with her about her medicine, lemme know". "The circus is waitin for two clowns this year". He remarked. "Perhaps you can make them lose money again". "I love my beth'tie, yeth I do". Kuki sang happily. "We're homi'th, right th, beth'tie?". She crossed her arms by Alex. Alex nodded. Kuki sounded very similar to Bugs Bunny, a classic Warner Brothers character. "I lov'th her tho much". They giggled again. "Well, I will put up with the...new you". Wally rolled his eyes. "But only because you're cute". He tickled Kuki's chin. "Oh, tho are you, my darlin, fresh". Kuki then went up to Wally's ear, whispering scandalously. He nodded. "Ill take that". Kuki's buck teeth set then fell out of her mouth, onto the dusty floor. "Oh, are you going to wash them with soap and water, later?". Alex asked. "Oh, it'll be much funnier once my mouth has touched it". Wally said, romantically. He picked up the buck teeth, putting them in his mouth. He looked at Alex. "Ey!". He said, irritated. "What're ye lookin at?". "What's the big idea?!". Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing, Bugs Bunny". "Why don't you go down under and throw a boomerang around?". "Oh, Oi get it". "I'm Australian mate". He rolled his eyes. "Oi throw boomerangs around and put shrimp on the barby!". "Well, I'll have ew know!". He snarled. He looked as if he were a smaller, angrier bunny rabbit, or weremole. No one could take him seriously as he kept ranting about. "I've been to the Sydney Opera House, and I've been to the Lock Rock". "What've you done?". Alex continued laughing as Wallabee did his impressions. He then picked up a carrot sitting in a bag nearby, putting it in his mouth, chewing it. "What's up doc?". He said, leaning against a table. Alex now rolled on the floor, laughing. "Not much Dutch". Kuki posed lovingly. "Don't mind meeee!". Hoagie snuck into the room. He then put the buckteeth in. "I'm just huntin' wabbits!". Everyone managed to laugh as Hoagie proceeded to do his spiel. Later Kuki sat on the bed with Alex. "See you don't need medication to be happy". "you have us". "which is why we're confiscating it". "no". Alex began crying. "it's ok". "you have strength now". It's ok". Kuki brushed her face. "No more medication". Alex at this point, wailed in Hoagie's satin pillow. "I wanna go home!". She wailed. "I wanna go home!". "Alex". Kuki blew on her face to get her to calm down. "Let's breathe". "Let's lay down". She rubbed her back. "No, I want..". "What do you need Alex?". Kuki said, gently. "I want Abigail". She sobbed. "I wan' Abby!". "Abigail is eating her dinner". Kuki softly said. "You can talk to me". "Bestie". Kuki smiled. "You'll be ok". "What's bothering you?". "I... I need my medicine". "I have to get my medicine". Alex seethed. "I don't want to go back to having nightmares, during the day, and getting depressed, and being so nervous, and so unsure of myself, I can't even talk". "We feel Deprixin hasn't exactly been helping you, therefore, we've donated it". Kuki said. "Don't worry, with your inner strength, you will power through". Kuki said. "You do not need medication to do so". "But, what if I do?". Alex sobbed. "You don't". "Trust me". She then smiled, warmly. "Do you want ice cream?". She asked casually. Alex shook her head. "K". Kuki then got up, exiting the room. Alex now sneered, knowing just how dysfunctional, and in deep she was, she wasn't doing so well, at all. Medication, and only her medication, "Deprixin" would help her. She knew it would take quite an operation of her own to get this medicine back. She knew it would take a lot on her part. She'd have to go undercover. Looking outside at the others, who looked cold, and analytical as they Sat down to eat, she knew she had to sneak past the Kids Next Door. She had to really go undercover to the point where no one could, or would see her. Although, she couldn't do it all herself, she had to rely on other agents to help her. She couldn't rely on 11 year old kids, who were part of a top secret organization bent on experimenting on her, either. She needed people who were different. She needed the help of some of the most notorious adult villains the KND had battled, and had now seen as enemies. Yes, while she knew they were adults, and they were villains, of all things, they were her other option. Taking a deep breath, Alex whipped out her phone, running to, and crouching down in Hoagie's closet. She then dialed the number she knew. Grandma Stuffum. As Alex waited for it to finish ringing, a raspy, yet robotic sounding, gentle, deep, sonorous voice, almost of that if a sexual register on the other end finally answered. "Hey there, sweetie pie". Grandma said. In a voice similar to a smoker. "How are you, Alexandria, baby?". "Not good, actually". Al replied, sniffling out a sob. "Oh no, did someone give my baby a hard burp?". Stuffum grinned, while wrinkly skin cracked around her thick lips. There was a pause on the other end, as Alex still sniffled. "What?". "You're like my baby, I'm always obliged to take care of you". "Ok, and because I'm the youngest? ". "Yes you are". "Guess who's the baby?". She did a singsong voice. Which failed due to her deep, damaged, smoker's voice. "Iam" Alex said. "Yep, but you're our favorite, always always love". Stuffum said. "So, How've you been?". The Grandma asked. "Not great, I need a favor". Alex explained. As she did Stuffum nodded with each request. "Mmm hmmm". She continued. "Ok".Stuffum then nodded, understandingly as Al finished. "We'll meet at Mr. Jolly's at 10:00 pm tonight, ok?". "Yes". Al replied. "We have business to take care of". She stared straight ahead. Alex nodded seriously as she did as well. Now that she had old Granny Stuffum on the line, nothing was going to stop her.

Mr. Jolly's candy store closed around 10pm each night, with Jolly locking the door, and whistling on his way out. Tonight, in particular, however, was different. Mr. Jolly locked his door, standing outside. He then, grinned a bit, disappearing behind the building donning a purple and indigo costume. He carried a toothbrush,as floss ran down to his leg. He was no longer Mr. Jolly. He was the almighty Knightbrace. Master of rogue dentistry, and getting kids to brush. "It'th go time!". He then ninja rolled out in front of his candy shop. As floss ran down his leg, a green, "splat!". Was heard nearby. Looking up, he saw Common Cold with a less than pleased look on his face. "Well, I didn't expect you to show up". He said, snot riddled. "Well, well, well, well, lookie here what Flu season brought in". Knightbrace jokes. "I wasn't expecting you either, what time did you arrive?". "About a couple minutes ago". He leaned against the post of the Candy shop cooly, although He slipped due to his own snot. "Ah, I see". Jolly said. "Vell, I didn't seem to miss anything". A Transylvanian accent behind them said. Turning around, they caught sight of a tall man in his 30's, wearing a vampire costume. Count Spankulot arrived. Rubbing his hands together, braving the cold, unusual for the season, he talked in his usual Transylvanian accent. "Well, I'm certainly glad to be here". He grinned. "I was told over the phone, I'd be meeting Stuffum here for dinner". The other two looked at him. "Ha!". Knightbrace jokes. "What? Do you still have turtledove feelings for Stuffum...?" "What?" "No" Spankulot whispered, then glancing around, making sure she wasn't anywhere near them, first. "We were never that...exclusive". "Really?". "From what I've seen, you both dated at one point, and you just couldn't wait to get things going again". "Oh, I would hardly think so". Spankulot dusted off his thick coat. "Really?". Common Cold, sneezed, getting snot everywhere. Spankulot nodded. "Lemme...ACHOO!". Snot went everywhere, as Common Cold spoke. "Paint a pig-gurr vor ya!". "Ohhhh Stuffum, Stuffum is so gute, come rub my thighs and meg me pie". "I hardly sound like that". Spankulot muttered. "W"Well, you're not sick". Knightbrace, leaned against the wall of his shop. Soon, Stuffum arrived with an upset Alex at her side. Knightbrace's vicious look of intimidation turned to a warm smile. As if Jolly were back. "Hello, Debra, how's our new friend doing?". "She's doing better, we talked on the way up, and she's feeling much more...relaxed" . She grinned, still saying her bit in a deep, gentle, voice. Raspy voice similar to a smoker. Although as Spankulot acknowledged her, her deep, raspy, smoker voice became low and provocative. "Well, is this your granddaughter? ". "She is soooo cute!". Spankulot bent down in front of Alex, smiling. Stuffum's voice now sounded like a robotic, yet alluring woman's voice for a GPS. "She is". She winked at Spankulot. "She's my favorite". She licked the back of her thumb, getting a brown spot on Alex's forehead off. Then dusting off her shoulders, and giving her a big, wet, slobbering kiss. "She is wonderful". Spankalot booped her little nose. The other adults agreed, smiling. Knightbrace looked down cooly. "So, Alex". He leaned against the wall, attempting looking cool and sophisticated. "How's the genius department been?". He took out floss, flossing his teeth. "Still doin your magnetic computers, and laser equation E=MC2, or...?". "I'm pretty impressed". She said, nodding. "Well, I am somewhat of a genius myself". "Not. To. Brag.". He chuckled, shifting, as to impress Alex. "Graduated at the top of my class at Dental School". "Although, I got expelled for...wanting to force electric toothbrushes into kid's mouths". "Anyhow". He smiled. "That's what I thought". She nodded. A slim, slender, man with a toilet paper head, came over as well. "Ey". He held quite a similar Australian accent to Wallabee. "Orry I'm late". "I didn't get the call until 9:37, so...". "Hey, Alexandria". He acknowledged her. "So, how are ya?". He put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Alex, how are you?". Stuffum bent down by her. Her face, and cherry red lips looked as if it were floating above Alex. "I...I'm. ..I'm not doing great". She lowered her head. "I... I... I'd rather not say". "Why not, Alex?". Knightbrace smiled, to her, cocking his head to the side. "I...I...I just don't want to". "You can always tell us anything". Spankulot said, excitedly. "Of course, Alex". The other adults crossed their legs, smiled friendly, and made themselves available, anOpen for her to talk to them. "Tell us". Spankulot mouthed, smiling. "Ok, well, I...my mom and I. ... talked a couple weeks ago about how I was abandoned at birth, and how I was adopted, but... I was treated the wrong way... and... I... I was... I was abused". She began crying again. Her eyes welled up with tears, as her body shook. "Oh, baby love". Grandma Stuffum said in a deep, gentle voice. "Well you know what, sweetheart". She took Alex's hands in hers. "Its special you were adopted". "Mommy and daddy chose you". "They wanted to ensure the best possible care for you". "You turned out so extraordinary". She kissed Al's cheek. "Ok". Alex said. "But the Kids Next Door used me for some experiment they were doing, and...I got observed, and tested, and I...I've been having nightmares and I can only sleep with my medicine,.. but they took it away, and now...I... I need to get it back, if it's ok with you". She looked up to them. "Awwww, well not to worry, Alex". Spankulot said, winking at her. "We're always here to help an amazing, talented, inspiring girl such as you". "That's right". Knightbrace added. "Of course! HACHOO!". Common Cold sneezed loudly. "Gurr a briddy good kid". "Don't worry, we'll get you... ACHOOOOO!". He sneezed, getting snot everywhere. "Yes, mate". Toilenator said, gently. "I mean...I...I like the Kids Next Door". Alex said, sniffling. "I...I... I do... but, its like they control every aspect of my life". "If they tell me to go on medication, I have to go on medication". "If they tell me to drink soda, I drink soda". "I just, I feel like they're always in control and I can't do anything". Alex said sniffling. "With Nigel, and the Galactic Kids Next Door, coming in place, I don't...I don't feel safe". "Galactic Kids Next Door?". Toilenator asked. Alex nodded. "Oh boy". Grandma Stuffum brought up. "What?". The others looked at her. "I heard about those ones". She put out her cigarette. "They're not that nice, i'll tell ya"Oh no?". Stuffum pursed her lips. "Yes, apparently they're out to get rid of every adult". Spankulot glanced around. "Not just us, evil adults". "Hmmmm, so apparently they don't hate us as much as we thought". Toiletnator glanced around. "Yes, I guess if they're willing to overlook us". "I...I don't think you're evil". Alex said, looking up at them. "You truly are amazing". Stuffum squeezed Alex tightly, bringing Alex close to her face. "This one's a keeper". The other adults all, "awww" ed, and complemented. Even as the unseasonal, cold air surrounded them, and the twang of uncertain, fearful nature, (for Alex) had corroded the area, the warmth of love, and a coddling, mushy nature nudged them. "Oh, she's beautiful". "She is a darling". "So smart, and polite, and as funny as a whip". "Look at how sharp she is". "Here, let your true best friend, you love performing in plays with, fix your zipper honey". Spankulot bent down in front of her, adjusting the zipper on her jacket. At first thought one would guess Spankulot would spank her. Although he adjusted her jacket, dusting it off. "You know what, love". Stuffum applied another coat of cherry red, lipstick to her lips. "You should do another play with us". She dusted Alex's jacket. "Yes, I guess I could". Alex said. "The senior center is thinking of performing, lover in the attic". "You'd do very well as Huston's acquiesce". "Yes, you would". Spankulot adjusted the scarf on his neck. "The younger, intelligent, talented soul,". He looked upwards in a dramatic gaze, for theatre. "Although still naive and quite innocent". He smiled. "I'll ask my parents if I can do it". Al said. "I hope it's ok". "I'm sure they're fine with it". Stuffum put the lipstick back in her purse. "Yes, I must say, I am very excited about...". She looked over at Spankulot, smiling mischievously. "Playing". "Oh, yes, I am as well". He got close to Stuffum. "Yes, and we'll romance our Barry White song, now what was it?". "Oh, well, let's see if"I remember, oh yes" . The two then got at inches length from each other's faces. Grandma Stuffums deep voice was perfect for Barry White, as she sang with Spankulot. "You are the perfect love you are the perfect one". "I wish that I could be with one as amazing as you". Spankulot sang, as the two were clearly in love. "I'm never gonna give you up, I'm never ever going to stop". "I'm never ever gonna quit, quitting ain't my schtick". "I love you, babe". Grandma grinned, coyly at Spankulot, who let out a giggle. "There they are". Knightbrace chuckled. Toiletnator rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we get you're still in a relationship"

"Look, the sooner we help Alex here, the sooner she feels happier". He put his arm around a downtrodden Alex. "Oh, Don't worry, baby love". Stuffum said. "We'll help you get your medication back". "We know where those pesky, children hid it". Spankulot said. The adults, unbeknownst to Alex, whipped out a radar device, tracking exactly where her confiscated Deprixin was located and shipped to. "So, we'll infiltrate this base right over here, pick up your medicine, and get you home to your parent's house, before anyone finds you, and gets worried". Spankulot assured. "Don't worry we know the spot". Knightbrace brushed his teeth, spitting into a small, paper cup, before drinking a gulp of water. "There's a dentist's office nearby". "Used to be my old office". "Oh, really? ". Alex asked. "Yes Ms. Adorable". "I'll tell ya though, half those kids never flossed, or even bothered to brush". "Precisely". Alex said, still looking up at him. "The Kids Next Door never brush their teeth, and half of the food they force me to eat, is riddled with Sucrose, which will rot their teeth!". "They also stand right by me, like 5 inches Away from me, and I can feel their pungent breath right on my frontside!". "Kuki Sanban in particular, always breathes down my neck, or on my face, and I feel her rotted breath, in every spot!". "It's extremely annoying, because she kisses me as well!". "Ahhh Kuki Sanban". Knightbrace then took out floss, flossing his teeth. "She was a treat indeed, quite the...treat". He remembered kidnapping her, strapping her down to Dentist's chair, and whitening her teeth, and flossing as well. She did not handle it well, at all, if begging and pleading for her Rainbow Monkeys, or for Alex to rescue her, wasn't enough, she was crying. The KND were all pests, to consider, and Knightbrace, well, Mr. Jolly, as well as the other adults knew their favourite, Alex, was in danger, because of these...kids. those kids. Those kids. They had tortured her, put her on medication that didn't help her, took her off, put her on perfect medication for her, took her off, analyzed her, talked sweet to her, lied to her, one boy even threw up all over her! These kids had also thrown upon a creepy disposition, to subtly let her know, they were using her for GKND analysis. Thinking in terms of an adult, of course! Now the adults, the villains were going to help her. They weren't going to take this from a bunch of rotten kids, lying down! "Ey, Alexandria". Toiletnator lifted her chin. "Look up, ere mate". He smiled brightly. "We're gonna elp you get ye medicine, ok, pie?". "Don't worry dear". Stuffum ruffled Al's hair. "We're going to make good sure those children don't get you all hot and bothered". "We'll help you". "R..really?". Alex asked. "Of course, My sweet". Spankulot. "I'm always willing to help my true best friend, and fellow. ...player". He smiled a kind smile. "You see Al, were just as fed up as you are with these pesky kids running the show". "So, they got their big lasers, and their computers, we have something even greater,...dignity, and respect". Knightbrace booped her nose. "Undoubtedly". "Although, I don't find it fair how they continue to analyze me, and observe me, and study me with their stupid technology". Alex said. "Those kids don't have many shreds of respect for privacy". Stuffum said. "Whatever helps their... intellectual status". "Oh, em kids think they so smart". Toilenator piped up. He then did a humorous impression of them. "Oh, look at me, I know 1×5, I'm soooo much better, lemme show ye how much better I am than you, mum!". "They need to learn to respect anyone, regardless of where they come from, and not treat them any less". Stuffum said. "Yeah, they... they think that because I was abused at infancy, that... that all adults are evil, and I don't appreciate being used as an experiment". "Or being used so that Nigel can get accepted into a group that hates adults". Alex said. "This Nigel Uno fellow is wrong". Spankulot assured. "Your parents, any set of parents, you've had, were lucky to have you, and knew, deep down how special you were". "Yes, they may have had other mental health issues that made them mean". Alex said, happily. "That could be true". Knightbrace said. "Either way, adults are here to help children with any amount of life skills" . "We yell, scream, spank, and punish because we love all of you, and we know how great you can be". "We're only preparing you for it". Stuffum added. "The sooner this Nigel Uno boy figures it out, the sooner he'll be better off". "Mmm hmmm". Alex nodded attentively at what they said. "The sooner he knows the danger of the GKND, the better off he'll be". Spankulot said. "We'll help you out, love, you know we care about you, and don't like seeing you upset over your medicine". Stuffum said. "Ok?". She assured. Alex nodded, looking up at the smiling faces of so many friendly adults. Sure, they hated the KND, and considered them their nemeses, although they coddled, pampered, and loved Alex as a favorite. "Thank you all for sacrificing so much for me". Alex said. "I... I... appreciate it". "Course you do, love". Stuffum burst out laughing then. "Is that my BFF in passion pink?". A nasally voice came from the crowd. Puttinski came out, smiling geekily, buck teeth overbite over his mouth, as he winked at Alex. She waved nervously to him. "So ms. Lovebug". He adjusted his nerdy glasses. "I hear the KND gotchur medicine taken away". Alex nodded. "Gasp!". He exclaimed. "Don't worry, we'll get it back from those scumbags!". "By the way, are we still on for mini golf? ". "Again". Alex continued. "Thank you all for coming". "You all are amazing, and this is going amazingly". "I wonder...who put this all together". "Hey, bestie". A deep, comforting voice said, as Chad Dickson came out of the crowd. "Chad?". Alex felt stunned as Chad gently took her hands in his. "I got the call, so,... when my best friend s having troubles, I have no problem coming out to support her". He winked. "Oh, well, thank you". Alex said. "Of course". "Sweetheart, we would never let ANYONE, especially the likes of the KND, make you do something harmful to you". He said. "There may be those out there telling you to do one thing, planting ideas in your head, making you follow the rules, although to us, the rules are made to be broken". He smiled, confidently. "You have strength, you have knowledge, and wisdom". He assured. "Let's use that to get back what's yours". "Yes, yes, yes, yes". The adults said in agreement. "DOW, LEDS GO GED YOUR BEDICINE, BEBORE YOU. ... ACHOOOO!". Common Cold sneezed, getting snot everywhere. The snot got on Alex, who glanced at him. "Oh, sorry, Aleggs". He said, chuckling a bit. "Put on those brave girl boots, and get it done!". Puttinski exclaimed. "Although, you don't wear fur boots". He muttered. "Yep, you're more of a striking red rain jacket princess, yourself". "Absolutely Marvelous". "Ok, ok, this is a great start". Al said. "Again, thank you all but". "I don't know... what if I get caught, what if the KND see me?". "We'll getcha home before any trouble maker can see ya". Knightbrace said. "Nothing will happen". Chad said. "We'll help you, and you and I... bestie...". He smiled mischievously. "We're gonna break the rules, and mess up the KND". he laughed, mischievously, winking at her. "Bestie". "That's right". "We're rulebreakers". A mischievous smile cracked over Knightbrace's face. "Let's go get your medicine". Al nodded. "Of course". Stuffum's wrinkly, cracked smoker's skin wrapped around her teeth, as a mischievous, giggling grin formed. "**Al**-imony". The mischievous chuckle then turned to a burst of laughter. The others laughed as well. "So, young lady". The adults, plus Chad and Puttinski asked. "You ready to get your medicine back? ". Al nodded. "Yes I am". She replied, confidently. "Good, good, good". Stuffum said. "Ready to do it? ". Spankulot rubbed his hands together. With a confident nod, and a spring in her step, Alex said, "let's do it". Out the adults went, to carry out their plan. "Here, hun". Knightbrace bent down in front of Alex, holding a toothbrush, then brushing her teeth for her. "Now, as well as having bedtime milk in the evening, do you often brush your teeth?". He asked. "Yeah, I started to, and I find it's very good for oral health". "Mmm hmm". Knightbrace nodded. "In the morning my mouth feels massaged and soft". Al said. "Ah, see, I'm glad my suggestion worked". Knightbrace continued brushing her teeth for her, going in and out with the toothbrush. While she stood, a bit uncomfortable and taken back by this. "At least someone took my Viking Cruise line hint". He said, acknowledging Stuffum. "Look, Dear, just because they ran out of low fat ice cream on day one, doesn't mean I'm rude". She piped. "Ok, Al, rinse, spit into this cup". He held it out. Al, awkwardly spit, a bit frozen, a bit uncomfortable. She never had an adult, or anyone go as far as to wipe her face, and brush her teeth for her. When she was a baby, 19 months, it was one thing for mom to do it, although now, she was 9, and it was..odd. "Good". "That's my favorite patient". He then smiled, wiping her mouth as she prepared to go. "Um…..ok, Thank you". She said, a bit taken back. Awkward. She truly was the favorite as they all coddled her. Especially Knightbrace. So now they were off. Off to get her medicine, off to prove a point to the Knd. Off to save Alex, and the world. Yep, the adults weren't just taking back the town, they were taking back their lives.

Chapter 23

Everyone stood around, as Alex explained the plan while hovering over the radar tracker. "Alright, little one". Spankulot asked, looking the holographic map over. The blue glow of the hologram made everyone look it over, intrigued. "What will you need us to do?". "Alright, I decided to plot it out, in map order form". Alex hit a switch on the device, that plotted everyone, in red dots, where they were going to be once the plan came to fruition. "So, Chad and I….". "You and Chad, here?". Toilenator asked, looking down at Al. "y-y-yes, Chad and I will….". Alex tried to continue. "Ok, little woman, what will you and Chad be doing, as part of our plan?". "Alright". Alex stood up straight now, assuming her sharp, intelligent, confident demeanor. "If anyone else has any other questions, or comments, speak now, or forever refrain from disruption". "Can't you see what we're trying to do here?". "Alright". Toiletnator put his hands up. "Ok, so… Chad and I will be on lead position". "We have the code to get into Sector H's base". "They collect any and all disposed items". Alex kept explaining. "Chad has access into Sector W, because he was once an...operative….there?". Alex looked up to him. "Almost". He said. "I was a former operative, although, it was a different Sector". He grinned, leading her to an interesting answer. "Wait so…. You….. were in….Sector V?". she asked. "Mmm hmmmm". Chad nodded. Alex could see his double chin, as he did. "With good ol' Nigie". He chuckled, smiling. "So… you know Nigel and Abigail, and… Hoagie?". She asked. "I sure do". He replied. "Well, Nigel at the least". "We were buds, he and I". "oh, so… why did you and he get into a fight?". "Well, let's say he doesn't know as much as he claims". "He's not as smart, or frugal as you, Al". chad chuckled cockily. "Nigie". He sneered. "So, anyhow, I'll sneak into the Sector, after disarming the security system". "Yes". Alex continued. "There's a colossal storage unit, 8x10 feet high" "Any amount of research liquids, test substance material, and other is located there".So then after Chad infiltrates the storage area, and looks on the...". She nodded to him, giving him chance to finish the answer. "12th Steel shelf, 11 rows back, top area, 2nd to last container, noting...Deprixin". He winked confidently. "Great, now Toiletnator, you, Common Cold and Spankulot will keep watch". "Make sure nothing gets in the line of defense". "That will be here, by Puttinski". "Oh, is that how it has to be, or...perhaps can the roles change from now until we get there?". Puttinski asked. "Excuse me?". Alex looked up from the glowing holographic map. "Well". Puttinski pushed his golf hat back, in a gentlemen fashion. If any adult loved Alex to the point of waving a bit friendlier than usual, it was he. He admired her deeply for her intelligence, and often wished for her, and himself to spend more time together. Two turtledoves skipping happily in the park, talking over Chicken Enchiladas with mole sauce, at a Mexican restaurant. "I only thought I'd have a bigger role, you know". He then spoke in a gentle, relaxing voice. "You getting stuck, me swooping in, picking up my BFFAE, dusting rubble from her adorable rain jacket, you know". Alex looked at him with certainty. "I'm sure the mini-golf fanbase is proud of you". "Onto business". She continued. "Grandma". "Mmm hmm". Stuffum looked up from her handbag. "We need the muscle". Alex nodded to her, in a serious, driven mode. "You got it honey". She smiled confidently. "I also brought some Stuffed Peppers, and Chocolate Mousse, in case anyone would want it". She struck a heroic pose. "Nice". Al replied. "Knightbrace, you're with me, help Chad and I infiltrate the Disposal Sector". "Now, do you know the exact Coordinates of the sector, and it's security system?". Alex asked. "Yes, it's 303-341-452". Knightbrace wrote it down for her. "Here". He gave her slip of paper. "Now remember, it's an ultra grade, high tech, state of the art security system, with alarms at each entrance, an operating system, and a facial recognition system". Alex looked up at him. "Child's play". He smiled. "Although, wouldn't the operatives Be there?". Chad brought up. "They're out for the school night, as there's a huge math exam tomorrow". Alex studied the map. "Ahhh". Chad said, looking around. "Is it with Mrs. Tinewood?". "Heh, those chumps will get their faces pushed up to their butts!". Toilenator chuckled. "I ad er, she's a bum booster!". "Although I did boost my bum, with her, it never improved my grade though". The others just looked at him, while Alex continued. "Sir, please refrain from any usage of inappropriate language, or topicality". "Or I'm going to have to ask you to leave the project". "Spoken like a true woman". Stuffum said, sitting down for a bit. "You'll definitely be president one day". "Thank you". Alex said. "Now, we'll take this back alley here". She pointed at the map. "Then we'll get to the Sector over here, and after Chad disarms the alarm system, punching in the code, he and I will sneak in, when I give the signal, which will be a high five, then Knightbrace, you'll come in, and put in the coordinates for the system, then disarming everything, and allowing Chad and I to go in and find the medicine container". "Grandma, I'll need you to open the door". Al nodded. "Good, I'll do that". She glanced around. "Toiletnator, you, Common Cold, and Spankulot keep watch". She reminded. "Oh, really?". "I get stuck with a toil job?". Al rolled her eyes. "What is it?". She asked. "You rather be with that Chad fellow, wouldn't you rather be with me?". "Look, any other normal day I would". Al said. "That's not part of the operation though". "Ok, Backstreet, Sector, System, Shelves, container, any questions?". She looked around at the adults who were all pulling up their tights, and pantsuits, readying for action. "Alright". She stared ahead, ready for action. "Lets go reclaim our birthright". Stuffum shut the radar device, disguised as a friendly cookie tin, putting it in her purse. They then set out, they took they the backstreet, Knightbrace gracefully jumped from building rooftop, to rooftop, looking like the vigilante he was. Common Cold as well as Spankulot, gracefully, and flexibly, jumped from building to building, slinked through alleyways, and stealthily, and cunningly managed to avoid all minor obstacles in their way. They reflected the grace and gusto in their level of skill it took, to handle life's ins and outs. They multitasked quite well, and sleek too. With precision, chique, ability, and allure. Much like a supervillain would. "Ok, we're almost there". Stuffum blew herself up allowing them to bounce high enough for Knightbrace to wrap them in his floss. "Hold on kids". He then flung Chad, and Alex up, so they could avoid the chaos and all fights below. "Treehouse can't be far away yet". "Indeed its not". Chad clicked a button activating a GPS on his frontside. It scanned the area "it's about, 2.4 miles away". "Ok, BBUDDU BOY, IN BICH DIRECTION? ". Common Cold asked "North, straight ahead". Chad said. "How are we going to get up there?". Alex wondered. "We can't just break into the system, and dismantle it right away". "The elevator wouldn't work then". "Good question". Puttinski said. "Although, if we use Grandmama's strength to push it up, we could have a boost upward". Stuffum looked at Puttinski. "Hon, its something my strength alone won't be able to handle". "Yes, those are steel, grade, ultimate alloy Elevators each weighing at least, 404 pounds". Spankulot mentioned. "We'll have to get it from the outside". Common Cold mentioned. "Oh". Puttinski slunk back. "How are we going to get over there?". Alex now looked a bit concerned at this point. "WE COULD USE MAH SNOT TO SLIDE OVER AND THROUGH THE WINDOW". "Achoooo!". Common Cold mentioned. "What are the chances of that working?". Knightbrace said, a bit harshly. "Even if that did work, it's sooooo gross". Toiletnator brought up. "Really, like you fishing through the sewer earlier today trying to find a lever?". Stuffum said. "Ey!". He sounded a bit like Wallabee when he snapped. "I had that to fix someone's toilet and you know it!". "Yeah, I'll bet you did!". "Everyone please, instead of arguing, we have to figure out how we can get over there to that treehouse!". Alex sounded a bit anxious now. No medicine, no hope for her she feared. "Hon". A soft voice began to say, as she started to cry. "You know what, Bestie". Chad winked at Alex. "I have something that may help us out". "What? Where?". Alex asked. Chad clicked a button on his front, allowing his B.R.A. to appear. It was Cree's old one. It was pink with beading falling off of it. "This gem can detect anything from anywhere". Chad said. "It can even be used in transportation". He turned towards Alex, showing her the BRA. "Check it out, Bestie". "It may be a bit big for you, although we'll share". He winked. "Do you like it?". "Do ya like it bestie?". He showed off for her. "I do if it can get me to that Treehouse". Al said. "Yes, my favorite little girl". He then clicked a button on it, seeing it whir and hum, only for it to malfunction. "Oops". He said embarrassed. "So now what? ". Puttondki asked. The treehouse was still 2 miles away. By treetop, it looked far. "I have a plan, my man". "Hold on now, fellas". Knightbrace grabbed everyone, wrapping them up in floss. They then swung, sling shooting out over all of Adultway avenue and the town, zooming, and buzzing past buildings and such. It felt quick, and sudden, and as if it wouldn't work. Although as they felt like they were going downwards, Alex opened her eyes, to find everyone, slink up to a large, state of the art facility, where a keypad touch system was seen near the door. Alex looked about, gladly. They were there! Alls they needed to do now, for Sector H, was get in. "Alrightie". Alex said, looking at the keypad to their security system. "Ha, this is poppycock". She then hit the numbers to the keypad, 2345. (Sector W wasn't the brightest sector). "Oh". She looked up at Chad her with wide eyes. Although they weren't as prominent as before, they still had a tiny bit of affect, as she was anxious. "I hope this works". Chad looked down at her, with a gentle, reassuring, smile. His toned, clear, face and blonde hair strand comforted an unsure, nervous, looking, little girl. "It will". "You know the code, well... psh! Yah! Obviously you do". He smiled. "You know so much, and waste your time, so little". "I love that about you, Bestie". "I know". Alex sniffled a little bit. "Hey, hey, hey". Chad bent down in front of her. "We'll get this medicine, and we'll get you home, ASAP". "Sound like a plan, Fuffer?". He said, playfully. Alex nodded. "Alright, bestie". A smile formed on his face. "You ready to mess up the KND?". "Yeah". Alex said, quietly. "Awesome, now let's see...". He studied the keypad, until an automated voice said, "voice key, correct". "Un-lock". An unlocking sound was then heard. "Ah, never thought it'd be that easy". Spankulot turned to Grandma, whispering. "Well, Alex knows the code, off by heart". Grandma looked toward Al as they kept whispering. "She is smart". "Much smarter than we'll ever be". "Although, she never lets it get to her". "She is sooo sweet". "She truly is". They giggled to themselves. "I would love to make my little girl a pie". "Yes, that would be amazing". "Spoonfeed it to her, I shall say?". "Yes, I would". They still giggled, as Alex turned around. "Ok, everyone, are we ready?". Alex whispered. "Just remain quiet, and we'll be out of this nonsense". The adults suppressed a chuckle, as Alex and Chad quietly tiptoed in the treehouse. Turning on his large mouthlight, Knightbrace came in with them. Shining the light on the inside of their treehouse, Alex looked to see if anyone was in there. Nope. all clear. "Oh, thank goodness". She heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Ok, looks good". "Now where do you think your medicine's located?". Knightbrace asked her, as she looked up. "The storage unit". She said a bit louder. "Ok, now where is their storage unit?". "Is it concealed behind a special door do you think, or...hmmm". "Generally, operatives locate their labs behind wood paneling, or oftentimes, below the Treehouse, itself". Alex said. "True". "True". Knightbrace shined the light around the main area of the treehouse. "Ok, looks good here". "Everything's good over here". Spankulot brought up. Toiletnator then ransacked the main area, looking for any secret door, or wood paneling. Bags were crunched, bottles were thrown around, and the couch was torn apart. Footsteps were heard as Grandma neared him. "What are you doin, quickdraw?". She sneered, smartly. "I'll have you know, every treehouse has a research lab somewhere". He peeled off the paneling, as Puttinski shook his head. "We are so past incumbents". "I'm locating it". Toiletnator threw aside a pizza box, with a glass bottle in it, as the smashing made a loud sound. "Lookie here, sonny boy". Grandma said, standing in front of Toiletnator. "Yeah, Granny?". He asked. "Granny; how sweet of you". She rolled her eyes. "If you make noise, you'll set off the system, and we'll get nabbed". "Therefore, Alex will not get her medicine, and she'll be upset". "When wittle Alex, is upset, Grammy gets upset". "Got it?". She ended, viciously jabbing a finger at his chest side. "Alex loves me". He said, a bit snidely. "She's over there, trying to replicate my every move". "She's a learner, a thinker, taking skills from her true, hero". Alex tried looking around with Knightbrace to see if there was any secret areas. "I'll bet she does". Stuffum said, sarcastically. "IT DOESN'T LOOK LI-KE ALEGGS CARES AT ALL, A...A….ACHOOO!". Common Cold sneezed, getting snot all over the sofa area in Sector W's main area. "OH, SORRY BUD". "HERE, HAVE A DISSUE". Common Cold held out a tissue for Puttinski, who doubled back in disgust. "HEHE, ITS COLD OUT, ISN'T IT?", he chuckled. Puttinski batted the tissue given to him out of the way. "Does no one here know anything about basic common sense?!". He exclaimed, a bit frustrated. "Oh, keep your voice down, club freak". Toilenator quipped. "I don't know what your implication is there". Puttinski crossed his arms. "You play golf too much, four eyes". Toilenator commented. "Oh, do I?". "At least I gain the respect of Mr. Boss". "You.. nerd, I shoulda shoved you in the locker first chance I got". "Really, while you weren't busy romancing your teachers, to barely, graduate". "You trash can licking, golf team, band geek!". Toilenator jabbed his finger onto Puttinski's chest. Big mistake. "You lazy, filthy, excuse for a villain". "I'm surprised you were never expelled". He said, smugly, spitting on him. "I'm surprised you were never alone on a Friday night...doing the one thing other than playing mini-golf!". "On Friday nights, I was busy making love to Sandy Welmer". "Oh, the prettiest girl in school….was dating, MICHAEL FLYNHAUR!". Toilenator exclaimed, annoyed. "You nerd! You couldn't even get the janitor!". "You couldn't fly by with a C, if a C showed up on your doorstep!". "You abomination, Mini-golf obsessed freak!". "You skateby!". "You!". "You!". They then began shoving each other, which turned into a fight. "Hey, hey, quit that!". Spankulot exclaimed, angrily. "Come on now, Toiletnator….you're finally out on good behavior". "I 'on't know what this crazed, nerd, who lives with his mother, thinks he's doing!". "This crazed Divorcee thinks he's an important asset to the collaboration!". "My god, shut up!". "Drink toilet water, toilet brain!". "Take ye golf club and use it on Friday night!". "Not just for golf!". The fighting became physical, and out of hand, as they started wrestling. Their little fighting ball eventually got to the couch area, where the flat screen T.V. got broken. "Guys, come on, let's go!". "Let's go!". "Come on, we're better people, right?". Chad was less than calm at this point. "Everyone, quiet!". He loudly whispered. Alex, ignoring all of this, was over by the operatives rooms. She looked similar to a 3 year old, putting her hands up on the wall, walking around the house in her Star pajamas, giggling happily. Playing. Knightbrace wasn't supervising her. "Shut up!". "Grrrrr!". Stuffum grabbed the two men, separating them, viciously. "Stop that!... oh!". Stuffum gasped, in a deep gasp. Well, a deep voice. "Oh...god". She said. "Wha?". Toiletnator, and Puttinski looked up, seeing a hole in the wood paneling. "So, it's a knot perhaps, big deal". Puttinski said, dryly. The hole revealed a steel hallway, with silver flooring. It looked similar to a bank safe, corridor. "Look down 'ere". Toiletnator pointed. "Oh... quite a stash they have". Puttinski said. "Looks like it might be useful". Knightbrace commented excitedly. "Yeah, that's the unit where the other operatives dump trash, and keep things they don't want". Chad added. He leaned against the wooden wall, cooly, twirling a keychain. "So, what are we waiting for?". Toiletnator said, enthusiastically. "Let's get this sleep medicine for Alex". He said. "Alex". Toiletnator repeated. "'Ats such a cool name". "Even Alexandria, isn't that bad". "Wait, Alex...where is Alex?!". Puttinski asked, becoming neurotic. "Weren't you watching her?". "No, 'why, were you?". Toiletnator asked. Stuffum looked at the boys. "I didn't know". "I didn't even see her". "How could you not see her?!". "You pay attention to her, constantly!". "She's fine". "She's exploring". Knightbrace said, calmly. "Never mind, I'll get her out of there!". "Out of my way!". "I'm coming for you, Alexandria!". He ran to the back bedroom of Sonia, where Alex was looking at some of Sonia's stuff. A calming water fountain that changed color was present in Sonia's room. "Hey there, BFF!". Puttinski found Alex, putting his hand on his hip. "You had me worried for a moment there!". He smiled at her. "We didn't know what you were doin, bestie". "Oh, I'm sorry". Alex said, looking innocently up at him. "I was thinking about the Fibonacci Sequence through the optimal shift of these colors". It was obvious she was back in her own little world. At least she was happy. "They do shift, invariably". She commented. "Oh, that's lovely". Puttinski said, a bit coyly. "So... would you like to come out here?". He grinned, hopping up and down, excitedly. "I've got something that will make you... extra happy, and cool!". "Come on, out here". "We'll take a look at it, together". "Does that sound fun?". He asked, excitedly. "Or... later after this whole thing blows over, you and I can get some Enchiladas, at "El Temararo". He winked. "With as much mole sauce as you can dream of". Alex nodded. "I'll come out". "Wonderful, BFF!". He said, nerdily, putting a hand on his hip. He and Al then came out, seeing what Stuffum was pointing at. The paneling Toiletnator, and Puttinski peeled off during their fight, glowed. A hallway lined with steel floors, and steel, silver walls sat lit by a dim blue light, that eventually turned off, surrounding them in darkness. "So there's their secret space". Stuffum said, as this darkness was similar to that of a cave. "Ok". Alex said, turning around, some. "Everyone knows what their duties are, why don't we split up into our groups?". She, Chad, and Knightbrace then tiptoed into the storage area. The area was lit up, brightly, by Knightbrace yellow mouth light, that was strapped to his head, as organized carts, with 5 wide shelves, each contained boxes of stolen soda from "Lime Ricky's", Potato Chips, videogame systems, Mac and Cheese boxes, Candy, and a ton more. There were even a few things they had stolen from the adults. Jewelry, makeup, hair brushes, and accessories, as well as wallets, bowler hats, shoes, and cigarettes, (not even candy ones either). The Villains were tak by a lot of the things the KND had stolen from them over the years. "There's my ring, Walter got me". "Oh, 2nd man I ever loved". Stuffum said, dreamily. She shared a look with the other villains. "There's my secret stash of lollipops". "I wondered where that went". Knightbrace said. "There's my Rolex watch". Spankulot said. "I can't believe those children!". His brand of neuroticism came through. "OH NO! NOT THAT, COME ON NOW!". Common Cold said, nervously. "What is it, you walking shred of bacterium?". Puttinski asked. A large supply of items, rich in vitamin C were up there as well. Things like tomatoes, "Sugar Doodles" cereal, orange juice, and milk. "UGH! THOSE KIDS HAVE IT IN FOR ME, I SWEAR, THOSE D…." "Think they have it in for you, now?". Knightbrace pointed up to a large vat of soup, with yellow broth. Sonia had made it for the rest of the team. He shivered, seeing it. "Huh, so it seems those rotten children truly did steal a little bit of something from someone". Spankulot remarked. "They steal, they're whiny brats, they're arrogant, what else is new?". Puttinski remarked, snidely. "Nothing from what I've seen". Chad rolled his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?". Toilenator asked. "Awww nothin". Chad looked around the empty storage area, by the light of Knightbrace, who followed close behind. "Let's find Alex's medicine, and get out of here". He whispered. Slowly, steadily, quietly, and sneakily, did the team tiptoe about the storage area. Although, when looking at shelves, and underneath boxes, and peepholes through small, garbage chute areas, the team did not find any small capsules anywhere. "It doesn't look like it's here". Toilenator whispered. "Sorry Alex, is there somewhere else you can think of where they put it?". "Um… I'm almost sure they put it on the 4th shelf of carton 3, 3rd row from the back". She said. Puttinski glared at Toiletnator. "What?". "I can't find it, I don't even know if her medicine is here". With this, Puttinski looked to fly into another mini rage, as he grabbed Toiletnator by the…...costume. "You listen to me, you little turd!". "No pun intended". "You'd better shut your mouth right now, and quit saying things about Alex!". He angrily whispered, as his buck teeth looked as menacing, and threatening as his anger. "I will **not** have you upset her!". "This is** Alex's** night!". "I'm sorry, angel cake, you had to hear that". He walked up to her, heeled shoes clicking as he did. "Hear something?". Alex looked up at him, a little puzzled, with her mouth open. The same way a five year old would look at their mommy if they did something wrong. "i...I didn't hear anything". "Oh, nothing, darlin". Puttinski smiled at her, patting her back. "Nothing you need to know about, Ms. Marvelous". "Oh-k". She said, unsure. "Hey, could someone give me a boost?". She asked. "I located the shelf, where my medicine was placed!". She said, happily. "I know where it is!". "Chad, do me a favor!". "Use your athletic prowess as a football player to hoist me up!". She said, enthusiastically. "Uh…. I think I those were cheerleaders". He chuckled. "But, um...sure, sure, I know how to boost". "Hop on my shoulders?". He smiled, in his usual playful manner. "Yep". Alex got on Chad's shoulders, as she tried pawing at the shelves a little bit. She turned around, looking at Chad. "what's wrong, kiddo?". He asked. "Can't be on my back?". "Too uncomfortable?". "See, I thought my bestie would be cool, sittin on my back". He spoke on a childish, bubbly, "playtime" voice he knew would fit for Alex. "best friends sit on each other's backs?". Alex asked. "Yeah, we're that close". "You've even seen my front, huh?". He chuckled. Recalling the one time, Al saw him shirtless. "No,... no,... I can't climb". Alex said. "Oh…". Chad glanced up. "Oh, ok, it's a little too high for you, huh?". He understood she wasn't athletic. Therefore, in their friendship, he was the brawn, she was the brains. "Here, I got you". He gave a signal to Knightbrace. "Hold on a sec, youngins". He then, swiftly, as if he was a ninja, hopped from shelf, to shelf, gracefully, until he got to shelf 4. "Hold on tight, fellows!". He then lassoed a long piece of floss, around Alex and Chad, tying them up, as they were forced upward by the thick piece of floss. "Oh my". Alex gasped. Chad grinned, cocky. "You are quite adroit". Alex smiled. "Oh...yes". "Thank you for the compliment". Knightbrace smiled a friendly smile back at her. "You are quite cheerful as well". He nodded, acting as if he knew what she meant. "Ok, I'll leave you to it". He roped back down, with his floss, attaching Chad to his side, the way a rock climber would. His floss was attached to a metal beam supporting the shelf. Alex, using her tiny, but powerful, itty bitty book light, looked around the shelf. Looking in a small box, by the middle row, she saw multiple containers, containing multiple things. One was "Tylenol", one was "Advil", one was for headaches. "Who knew kids could have so much pain medicine!". Alex commented. "I thought they gave other people headaches". Knightbrace sighed, looking with her. "Did you find your medicine, little girl?". He ruffled her hair. "Not yet". Alex looked very keen, observing, piecing together the puzzle of where the KND was hiding her medicine. Looking through each box, she saw multiple containers, each with colorful pictures on them. However, they were all vitamins. She still kept looking. Among all of the red, orange, pink, green, "yipper", and "Rainbow Monkey" vitamin containers, she saw one white container, hiding in the back. Excitedly, she took out the container, reading it. This could be it! This could be her medicine! Reading the container carefully, she looked at the printed, bold lettering, font on it. "Depr" this was a good start. If it said, "Prixin", that would be the best! "E..a..d..e..r". "Depreader". The medicine read. It was not "Deprixin". It was not hers. Who's was it? Alex sighed. That was only one container out of the thousands. It had to be here, somewhere. She pulled out another box, looking at each white container in there. "Deprulont", "Deprolint", "Deprudas", "Deprasdam" for Dirrehea. She looked through all of the D's, although, no "Deprixin". She sighed, neatly organizing the containers back in the box, before shoving it in. "no, no, no, this can't be right". "This can't be!". "This can't be the only box!". She threw the other box with containers, as it fell of the shelf, onto the floor. "Alex". A voice from below called. She glanced down, anxiously, before going back to her work. "You good up there?". Chad called up to her. "Um… no, not in the least!". She huffed, loudly. "What's the problem?". "I'm searching everywhere!". Alex said, anxiously. "I'm doing my best, I ran the calculations, I plotted where it could be, it's not up here!". "It's not here!". Chad called down to Knightbrace, as he flew back up to retrieve Al. "is everything good up here?". Knightbrace held Alex by the floss. "No". Alex tried to keep from crying a bit. "I don't understand". "I did the calculations, I ran the methodology in my head, I plotted, I thought I knew where it was!". "And now I don't!". "No, no, no!". She started sobbing. "Look, sweetheart". Knightbrace became friendly, gentle Mr. Jolly in that moment. "Don't get upset, now". "Your medicine still could be, anywhere around here". He assured. "Let's not be sad, Al". "we'll find it, ok?". She nodded. "It's a big treehouse". "It could be anywhere". "You gotta keep lookin for your lost stuff". He reminded. "You fine, and fancy?". He asked, in a friendly manner. Alex nodded. "Alright, lemme see those pearly whites". "Smile for me". They both laughed. "See, I cannot turn the dentist off". "Ugh, I am so fixated on that career of mine!". He huffed. "I tell ya, I need a vacation". He smiled. "Good thing we have another villain's Norwegian Cruise coming up". "You should come along". "I… I should". Alex sniffled. "Although, you have to pay the fee by Friday". Knightbrace said. Knightbrace said. "Why don't you come down?". "We'll look for your medicine, down here". Al nodded. Knightbrace roped down, joining the rest of the group. "I didn't find it". Alex sobbed. "It has to be here, somewhere!". "Don't worry, it is, love". Stuffum said, bending down in front of Alex. "We'll find it". "That's what we're here to do, baby". She hugged Alex, tightly. "Hey, bestie". Chad said in a gentle voice. Alex looked up at him. "Let's not get flustered". He smile. "I know this medicine was important to you". "Don'tchu worry, boop". He said, in his bedtime voice. "We'll get it for ya". "Mmm k, deep breath". Alex sighed, knowing the all familiar feeling of being meditative. Thanks to Chad. The all familiar feeling took her back to the steam room, where she and chad sat with robes on, relaxing. "Good, good". He said, in a gentle, deep voice. "Now,... think about the next place it could be". "Hold on". Alex said, closing her eyes. Mapping, and methodizing, she plotted the next place it was. "Ah ha!". She said, turning quickly on her feet. "I've got it!". "Ah!". Count Spankulot said, gladly. "Wait, what have you got?". He asked. "My medicine is in the rotary safe". Alex said. "The rotary safe?". Stuffum said, skeptically cocking her head a bit. "Where's that?". "Down the hall the to the right". Alex said, pointing her book light in the direction of a giant black shadow, a blob that was there. "Come on". She waved everyone on as they tiptoed down the silver hallway. Spankulot, Puttinski, Stuffum, Toiletnator, Common Cold, Chad and Knightbrace all tiptoed in a line, following Alex to the black shadow looming around in the darkness. A flicker, a flash, a sudden, strobe effect, and a pop! Was heard as Toilenator gasped, breathily. "Oh no". "Here it is, lord". The large mouthlight strapped to Knightbrace's head, flickered out. They were in darkness now. Each pair of cartoon eyeballs following each other. "Ok, so now what do we do?". Puttinski asked. "Crikey mate!" "We could search around for a light". Puttinski's annoyed eyeballs looked up at him. "How would we see?" "Oh,... ye mean to find it?". "We would know". Toilenator muttered. Puttinski's eyeballs rolled. "You know it is nice, sitting here, in the dark". Stuffum said, in a low, romantic, silky voice. "Very arousing". "Yes, yes, it is, it'll always be, with my true love". Spankulot said, turning his eyeballs to Stuffum's. "I've got to keep you clean, in any way I can". He began singing Barry White. "Make love to you right now is all I wanna do". "I know you need it boy, and you know I need it, too". Grandma sang, seductively. "I'm never gonna give you up, I'm never ever gonna stop". "I'm never ever gonna quit, cuz, quittin just ain't my schtick". "Gon-na stay right here wit you, do all the things you want me to, whatever whatever, yeah yeah". They both looked romantically at each other. The other eyeballs looked up at them, annoyed. "Oh, no!". Alex said. "What is it, best friend?". Chad asked. "My book light. It's not strong enough". "Um... Knightbrace...?". Alex asked. "Do you know um...?". "I might have something,...now that I look". He dug through his dental bag, pulling out "Bug Brite", toothpaste. "Mmmmk". He then shook the toothpaste, test bottle, revealing a glowing yellow light, that shone brighter than his mouthlight. "Wow". Chad commented. "That's neat, do you use it most of the time?". "Yeah, when the other toothpaste options aren't available". "Cool". "Kids would like that". Chad commented. "Yes, especially when I paste it on their gums!". Knightbrace said, enthusiastically. "Everyone over here!". Alex pointed over to the once black shadow that was seen. The Bugbrite made it out to be, a large safe, of Sector W's most important possessions. "I believe it's in here". Al stated. "Oh my, it's so big!". Stuffum commented. "Mmmm". Chad nodded at the impressive feat made on Sector W's part. "So to get in there,...the safe.. .". Stuffum began."There must be a... key...or a code to get in, right...or...?". "There is". Alex continued. "It's the same to deactivate the security system for the Treehouse". "Now... only to find a keypad". She glanced around, finally landing on a keypad near the handle. Entering the code, she then heard a low hum, and a whirrr, a deep whir, that could've made her feel as if the floor were spinning beneath her. "Dis-arm". A low voice said, as a loud buzz was heard. "Oh". Alex finally collected herself again. "Did anyone else hear that?". She glanced around, at the adults, who milled about. "I believe with that grand an effect, I've disarmed the safe system". "Yeah, you disarmed the whole treehouse". Chad said, a bit harshly. Alex looked up at him, a little confused as to why he was mad at her. Well, seemed mad. "That's great, as we can freely move about the premises, without having to worry about being red flagged for anything dangerous". She said. "Yes, but that, could be risky for later on, Alex". Chad seemed to be more harsh than usual. Alex couldn't figure out why. She knew if he wasn't using any nicknames with her, she was on his bad side. "Any operative from this Sector can Hone in, and figure out their treehouse's security system was compromised". "They can now come in at any point!". His eyes darted about, a bit rudely now. Alex turned around, a bit concerned that she had upset Chad, but couldn't understand why or how. "You won't get your medicine, and our time will be wasted!". He muttered under his breath. "This is what happens when you get a kid to do things". Alex, luckily didn't hear as she and Knightbrace were attempting to figure out how to get the safe...open now that it was disarmed. "Ok, we all know I can't move it". Puttinski shot up. "Ok, how about you, Mr. Knightbrace?". Alex asked. "I'd love to, but the joints ain't what they used to be". He said, glancing around. "Hmmmmm". She thought. "Oh, I've got it!". "Grandma Stuffum". She said. Grandma turned around"Yes, love?". She asked. "We'll be needing your strength". Alex stated. "Comin right up!". She then, with her big muscle that came with big size, shoved the silver, circular dome that blocked the entrance, out of the way. Allowing them to go in. "Oh my gosh, grandma, thank you". Alex said, happily. "You are the coolest!". Stuffum blushed a bit, stepping back, coyly. "Thank you, my dear". "You are as well, my baby". She winked. "Thank you". Al replied. "Of course". Stuffum said. "My baby's growing up". Sje ruffled Alex's hair. "How about us?". Toilenator asked. "We helped you with this whole operation". He put a hand on his hip. "Ya never helped her". Puttinski piped up. "You were a tag along annoying Bird that would never shut up!". "I thought I was very productive, Alex loves me better". Toilenator said. "Right, Alex?". Alex looked at the two of them, then saying, "I don't have time for this". "Come now, let's get my medicine, so we can leave immediately". She tiptoed into the locked safe. Looking in front of her, she saw a line of silver, streakless, polished, drawers, each put in alphabetical order. They were unlocked now that the alarm was off. Looking at each one, Alex tried to find the D's. Finally finding it, she pushed open the drawer, looking at the list of contained items. All under the "confiscated items", "medicine" subcategory of course. Before digging, she begged, and pleaded with herself that it'd be in there. Taking a deep breath, she opened the drawer, going through each item, that started with the letter D. "Dog Treats", pass. "Dolphin call", no. "Demitrical". Used for Stomach viruses. Not hers. "Dempesmal". As she went through these items, she expected the worst. She expected there not to be anything, or her stuff in there. She began breathing heavily, getting anxious. How could her mind lead her to this? How could it be...wrong? Each time? Rummaging through now, she decided. "I have to find it". "I will not leave here until I find it". As she continued her tirade, she came across an eggshell white, container. Picking it up, she read it. "Use up to two times a day, for anxiety, nightmares, night terrors, and OCD". She looked at the front of it, getting a happy, familiar feeling from it. "Deprixin", it read. "For Alexandria Ross, take up to three Times a day!". She found it! She found it, and it was in the safe drawer! "Yes!". She exclaimed excitedly! "I've done it!". "Mwa ha hahaha!". "I am a diabolical super villain, like the rest of you!". She jumped up and down happily. "Yes, yes I have found it!". She closed the drawer, then running to embrace Grandma Stuffum, and Knightbrace. "I have amazing times!". She said, confidently. "Did you find it?". Knightbrace asked, bending down to her level. She lowered her head. "No" she said. "Alex, where else can we...?". "...way in heck I didn't find it!". She exclaimed, gladly. "Oh, that's wonderful!". "Good job baby". "I knew you could do it!". "Invincible!". The complements kept rolling. They picked her up, paraded her around on their shoulders, and sang a verse of "Isn't she lovely?". By Stevie Wonder. They all basically had fun, as the adults, true friends to Alex, they wer"Hahaha!". "You are quite impressive". Stuffum's deep, yet soft, silky voice said, from afar. "You are my favorite". "And always have been". She winked. "Such a smart girl". "And such a kind, polite, ostentatious girl as well". Spankulot agreed. "I know it". "She's my BFF". Rupert Puttkin, (Puttinski's actual name) added to the soft, silkiness. "Yeah, yeah, you like her the most". Toilenator remarked, only to get a glare from Puttinski. "She truly is outstanding". Knightbrace gave a thumbs up. The other adults looked, admirably at her. Spankulot sighing as he did. "GUYS, WE SHOULD BROBABLY GET OUT OF HERE, BEFORE...THEY FIND. .. A... A... ACHOO!". snot again, went everywhere, as Common Cold sneezed. "He's right, we probably should leave". Toilenator said. The others agreed, as Alex could hear jingle of keys in Stuffum's purse. That typically meant it was time to go. "You know". She then focused her attention, on Spankulot. "It is secret lover's night at the Velvet Lounge". She said, in a secretive whisper. "We could, share a key". "That'd be lovely". He agreed, in a whisper. "There's also a two for one deal, at Chili's". Knightbrace said. "Why don't we celebrate there, with an Island Jim?". He chuckled. "That sounds marvelous". "Puttinski agreed. "I just wanted to go to Burger king". Toilenator rolled his eyes. "Oh,... why don't you just close up the safe?". Stuffum suggested, harshly. "Fine, fine". Toilenator, walked away. "That boy". Stuffum muttered. "Well, are you ready, sweetiepie?". Spankulot asked Al. She nodded. Checking the drawers, making sure everything was in order, Alex had Stuffum move the silver safe door back over the area, before leaving. With their Bugbrite, guiding them, and of course, Alex as the leading role, they closed up the storage area. Sure, they grabbed some of their stuff taken from them over the years, but they walked out. No longer tiptoeing, but walking out in confidence. Sealing the hole up in the wood paneling, and fixing thePerson in the world, and only child I'll ever tolerate said, it was viable!". He smacked Toilenator's arm, excitedly. "Why don't you close the door, Alex?". Stuffum said softly, as her lips pursed a bit, in the moonlight. "We wouldn't want anyone knowing we were here, now would we dearie?". Alex pulled the door, shut, softly,... quietly... and gently... just hearing it creak so...until a slit was left. She sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Do you have it all the way shut?". Chad asked, behind her. She gave the door a little pull until... it finally closed the space in there. "Good job, Alex". He pursed his lips, as she smiled. Just as they were about to leave, Stuffum rummaged through her purse. "I hope I didn't leave anything behind". She glanced around. "Do you all have what you need?". She asked. "Yeah, everything seems to be here". Knightbrace checked his pockets. "Oh, shoot!". Toilenator stomped his foot. "What is it?". Stuffum asked. "I left my coat inside". He went in. "Are you kidding me?!". Puttinski seethed. "Ey, I forget things easily!". He snapped. "Ok, just go in there, and make it quick!". Stuffum said. He went in, grabbed his coat, and came out. Although, just as he was about to close the door...

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!". "ERRRRRRRRR!". "BEEEP! BEEEEP!". An alarm blared loudly, as bright, white lights shone all over Sector W. "Intruder alert!". "Intruder alert!". "Intruder alert!". "Intruder alert!". "Oh god!". "Oh my word, what on Earth?!". The adults were now, in panic mode. "What did you do, you toilet bowl licking freak?!". Puttinski yelled. "I don't know!". Toilenator shouted. "I thought it be a good idea to make a mess, and get us caught!". "Where are we going?!". Alex shouted. "Away from here!". Knightbrace picked her up, jumping on top of the tree house. "Before they could go anywhere, a ninja army, it seemed, of 10 little kids, surrounded them. 5 of the main Sector's operatives joining them in the middle. Numbuh 363, and a nervous Sonia stood behind him. "Well, well, well". He shouted. "Well, well, well to you, too, you little Varmint!". Knightbrace growled. The adults looked menacingly down at the KND members, viciously, and hauntingly as the members looked at them evilly as well. "I somehow knew Father was still alive, and I know you're still aligned with him, where is he?!". Numbuh 363 demanded. "That's for us to know, and you". Knightbrace jabbed a finger at Numbuh 363. "To stay out of, boy!". "Don't hurt him". Sonia said, in a squeaky voice. Numbuh 363 gave Sonia a glare. "Hehehe". The ninjas clicked their mustard guns, as they advanced on the adults. "You actually thought, you could sneak in here, and take away...oh I don't know, our Video games, or our Sugar Doodles, or our lifetime supply of soda?!". Numbuh 363 yelled. "You adults, you're soooooo old, but yet so dumb!". He laughed. "Call me old one more time, you rotten kid!". Puttinski shouted, swinging golf club at Numbuh 363, who caught it. They stared at each other, tensely, before charging. It looked, at that moment, as if a classic showdown was about to occur.

Chapter 24.

"Get that finger out of my face!". Numbuh 363 snarled, as his large buck teeth looked even more menacing, and evil than he did in the moonlight. "Nobody makes fun of miniature golf, and nobody tells me where to put my finger….you rotten kid!".Puttinski growled The ninjas got even closer as they clicked their mustard guns. Alex hid behind Knightbrace, who looked behind him. "Don't even….. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr". "Don't even…...grrrrrrrr...touch me". "Rawr!". Numbuh 363 snapped at Puttinski. "Jets". Puttinski snapped his fingers. "Rough em up!". The adults all walked, slowly, synonymously over. Grandma Stuffum cracked her knuckles. Knightbrace prepared his drill. They all wore vicious, growling expressions on their faces. "Oh, you think you got the best of me?!". Sonia stood back, as the ninjas now pointed the guns at the adults' necks. "You're dumb!". "Look, kid, you may think you're the big shot around here, but you've got another thing comin!". "When we're rotten to you, we only mean the best for you". "The sooner you stop being dumb, and come to realize the service we're doing you, the sooner you'll succeed". Puttinski said. "You know, maybe you're right". Numbuh 363 said. "But...like always….. You're a complete sucker!". He then went right in, swinging his arm upwards, to Puttinski's face. Puttinski blocked it with his golf club. Soon the ninjas went in, as Puttinski twirled his golf club, smacking Numbuh 363's helmet. Numbuh 363 went in for a jab, as another operative grabbed his arm. Numbuh 363, knocked them away. As other ninjas crowded around Puttinski, Puttinski twirled his finger. "Uh uh, uh uh!". He said, pressing a button. Soon, a giant golf course appeared around them. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa!". The operatives screamed. "Oh, ok, that's cool". Puttinski said, checking his watch. "The sprinkler system should be coming on". He shared a look with the other adults. "Yes, in 3…..2….1". Soon, jets of water began basting at all of the operative's faces, as they screamed. "Oh, my gosh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". A girl squealed, running about. Numbuh 363 rolled his eyes. "What the heck is it Sonia?!". He snarled. "This water…. Buuuurns!". She sobbed. "Water?". Numbuh 84 said, tasting it. "What?!". "What the F?!". Numbuh 363 kicked aside, a ninja. He tasted it. "That's not water….. That's jam!". He screamed. "Jam, I hate jam!". Sonia squealed. "Ohhhhhhhhhh my god, that shuzzlewhip burns!". "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhghgh!". He snarled, meanly. He then lept on top of Puttinski, who shot a golf ball straight at him, that konked him right out….almost. Elsewhere, Numbuh 84 pursued Knightbrace. "Hey there, little boy". Knightbrace appeared, menacingly over him. "Have you been brushing your teeth?". He asked. "Hehe, who you are calling, "little boy"?". Numbuh 84, said cooly. "You, of course". Knightbrace said, in a villainous, undertone. "Mmm hmmm yes". He chuckled. "Now, open wide, and lemme see those pearly whites". He said. "Ah, well you'd surprised to know I'm pretty bad for a….little boy". Numbuh 84 then pulled out his yo-yo. Swinging it around, viciously, he tied it around the dentist drill Knightbrace pulled out, preventing the drill from going further into his mouth, no, into him. As the drill whirred, and whirred, getting jammed, and staying where it was, Knightbrace growled. "Ok". he muttered. He then pulled out dental floss. Knowing the floss, and the thickness would trap Lee. Lee instead, threw the yo-yo out cooly, making a knot, tying the floss around it. Knightbrace then recoiled, into to be flung forward, in sling shot motion, thanks to the yo-yo, Lee had entangled. The two of them found themselves tied together, and smelling odd thanks to the floss, and the yo-yo string. Knightbrace stared at Lee, growling. Lee sat, smiling, cooly. "Well played, young man". Knightbrace said, "well played". "How about you?". Lee said, cooly. "You have more floss than me, dude". "Oh, so you don't floss often, I take it". Knightbrace said. "No, not often, although you seem to be a fan". "Oh, this?". "This is so none of you kids get cavities, and so you all can grow up, and be great". Knightbrace scoffed. "We're already great". Lee said. He then cut himself out of Knightbrace's floss, entangling the dentist's tools. "I'm about to show you just how great I am". He then whistled, as the ninjas, grabbed the dentist's tools, leaping onto Knightbrace. Knightbrace knocked them aside, as four more ninjas grabbed ahold of his floss. "What…. What…. What are you?!". "Don't touch that!". Knightbrace struggled. "Hey, hey, someone, a little help please!". The ninjas then tied the floss around him, as he struggled. Sonia smiled down at him in a friendly manner. "Some gauze?". She asked. She then stuffed gauze in Knightbrace's mouth. "This ought to help you". "Mmmmmrmmmmrphhhh!". Knightbrace tried saying something. Lee smiled confidently, walking toward him. One foot, one shoe clicking as it went ahead of the other. He then put his hands on his hips. He bent down in front of Knightbrace. "Pretty great huh?". He said, getting close to Knightbrace's face. "Mmmmmrmmmr". "Pwuh!". Knightbrace breathed, finally getting some air. "Pretty cantankerous, I'll say". His face became a bit red. "As are you". Lee then walked away, pursuing a flying vampire viciously, landing down on him. "Aaaaaaa! What the…. Oh, ok". He nodded. "mwah ha ha ha aha ha ha ha!". "I am Count Spankulot!". The count said, raising his cloak. "And I am here to spank, you, Lee Byrd!". He cackled. "For what, exactly?'. Lee raised his shoulders calmly. "for….. Disobeying and tying up, Knghtbrace!". "You know not to treat your fellow, local, dentist like that!". He bellowed. "Come here, Lee, and let me spank you!". "Oh, you….are…..like….you're actually thinking about doing that?". Lee said in a cool, deep voice. "Yes, I am!". Spankulot bellowed. "Now, let me spank you!". "Oh, fine". But before he could pursue Spankulot, an operative grabbed him by the t-shirt. "Run!". She seemed to scream. As she got captured by Puttinski's "Claw Grabber, Golf machine", she was suspended 12ft up in the air. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". She squealed. "Shrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppp!". Lee's shirt was then torn in half as it was ripped. "Oh, cool". He said, dodging Grandma Stuffum's cooking ingredients. "When you're ready, come and get it!". She then sent five more ingredients of her cooking, his way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!". He dodged each and every single food. Getting angry now, Stuffum pulled out her "cookies made with love". Oven palette. "You will love my cooking boy, now how about a little din, din!". She said, sending cookies at Lee. "oh, well, that". He was shirtless now, as he clicked his mustard gun. "Is. just. Cool". "Schrrfrrrrrrmpppppp!". The gun shot out multiple hot dogs straight at Stuffum, as she turned the dogs around sending them straight at Lee.

"Oh. No!" . Lee ducked as more food ingredients came at him. He dodged each one, as one more came at him. Then he jumped over it. "Hehe". He said, cooly. "Cool". He then went over to get Knightbrace, as a plop! Was heard. "Frrrrppppp!". Lee looked up, and around him, as a puddle of snot, covered him. "BWAD HA HA HA HA HA! HA... HA...A...ACHOO!". Common Cold surrounded him, floating above. "NODT SO FAST, YOYO BOY!". "MWA HAHAHA!". Common Cold said. "Oh, wow, dude, you seriously need a tissue". He threw a tissue at him, leaping over to Paddy. Numbuh 83, who stood by Sonia. "I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore". Paddy said, confidently. His eyes looked confident, and reassured, as he smiled up at them. He was a bit similar to Alex. Smart, young, cute, although unlike Alex, he didn't have much backbone. "The dentist?". Lee asked. "Yes, right there". Paddy put his hands on his hips, confidently. Knightbrace still sat there, rolling his eyes. "Yep". Sonia said. Soon, a razor lowered on Knightbrace, cutting him out of the yo-yo. They looked up, seeing a cocky, smiling, diabolical, evil looking Chad, wearing his Japanese Kabuto helmet with his blue, giant, painty, dirty shirt. "Oh my god!". Sonia whisper-shouted. "Are you... the former operative, got removed from the KND...because you changed your age to 13". Paddy muttered to himself. "Hold on, give me a second". "Yeah". Lee, and another operative, muttered quickly, amongst one another. "Chad?!". Sonia said, frightened. "Oh my god, oh my god!". She became worried. "Sonia...!". Paddy turned to her, reminding her to calm down."Sonia…..!". He said, again. "Sonia, shhhhh!". He grabbed her. "Look, he's probably here, to, apologize!". He turned around, with his hands on his hips. "So, this is the band of losers, that tried to take down our, strong, independent, active, group of saintly adults?". Chad snapped. "You know, that wasn't very nice". He walked around them, clicking villainously, with each step. "These are the same people who buy you food everyday, so you don't starve, and whine like the little babies you are!". "These are the people who buy you clothes, pay for braces that cost buh-millions of dollars, and listen to all of our dumb jokes!". Chad was clearly becoming insane now. "Don't ever disrespect your elders, no matter who they are!". "Don't disrespect anyone trynna help you, and… don't ever disrespect me!". Chad then lowered the razor on Sonia, Lee, and Paddy. "Oh no, what do we do, now?!". The "burrrrrrrrr, rrrrrr iiiiing" of the razor could be heard, as it closed in on them. Paddy looked over at Lee. "We run". They then got up, bolting away, leaving Sonia to stand up for herself. "Look, you crazy fool!". She put her hands on her hips, standing her ground. "The Kids Next Door have had enough of you!". "You walk around like you're 5'10, and you're a god, just because you have a big house, and you think you're the best!". She flew into a mini rage. "Let me tell you something, Chad". "You are a selfish, arrogant, pig, who is no longer a KND operative". "You….are a washed up, has been!". She then lunged at him, only for him to push her away, with his hand, while she still ran there. "Hehe, just..stop". He chuckled. "You're just humiliating yourself". He then took another gadget out of his pocket, throwing it across the area, wiping out the majority of the ninjas. The smoke cleared, and the ninjas still stood there. "Oh, are we?". Lee chuckled, tying the yoyo string around the razor. "You are". Chad turned up the power on the razor, cutting the yoyo string. "I wouldn't be so sure about that". Paddy motioned for the ninjas to come over. "Rrrr rrt!". He then whistled, bringing up his 2x4 tech, the "razor clip". Razor clip put a clip on Chad's razor, stopping it from whirrring, or running. "Oh my gosh, it worked!". Paddy turned around to Sonia and Lee who smiled down to him. "Hey, that's great!". "Good job!". "Hooray, hooray!". They patted his shoulder. "Well, it was all my idea". Paddy said, smiling a bit. Soon, the razor clip gave out, as the razor cut through the metal clip, holding it in place. "Oh no!". Sonia and Lee ran, grabbing Paddy, as Chad, laughed to himself, wearing a maniacal, obnoxious, evil grin. "I'm the best there's ever been!". "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ah!". No matter where they ran, the razor followed them. "Aaaaa!". The three screamed, as the razor went after. Soon, a familiar girl in flower, bedtime pajamas appeared. " .fast. Kids Next Door". Alex stood on top of the razor. The three operatives looked fearful, as they pointed up to Al, fingers shaking. "I have decided, I am not going to be part of your feud, anymore". "I believe adults are only trying to nurture and help us grow into successful people, who will take a piece of childhood with us, wherever we go". She said, confidently. "It's your choice, of whether or not you want to learn". "I am done". "I am done being part of research, I am done with the sleepless nights, I am done being lied to, I am done with this childish conflict". She then turned the razor off. "No, no, no!". "What are you heeming and hawing about now?". "Although, heeming comes from the Polish word meaning….". Sonia, Lee and Paddy were frozen in fear, as Chad came up behind Alex. "oh, no!". She got out of the way, as Chad went for the three. They jumped out of the way. Worried, Alex got out of the way of Chad, who had laughed, as Lee went for a nose jab. "Ha!". He laughed, heartily. "You can't do it, you're just some pesky kid from next door!". He then grabbed Alex by the shirt. Fearful now, Alex glanced around, then looking at her friend, who was clearly insane now. "Chad… Chad….I…. I…. I….". she began. "Shhhhh, shhhhh!". He snapped, positioning Al to throw to Puttinski. "But Chad...I…..!". "Shhhh, Alex". He smiled, manically, clicking a remote, sending an air of red cloudy smoke, wiping out the ninjas following him from before. "But… Chad…. I… I…". "I'll walk you to the entrance". "I…. I…". "shhhhhhhh". He said, in a low, maniacal, raspy voice. "We're on our walk". "We're on our walk". A kid then sliced his armor helmet in half, causing him to go ballistic. Turning around, he threw a smoke bomb at them, causing them to wipe out. He then threw Alex. Puttinski caught her. "Hey there, lady luck". He smiled at her. "You're just in time". Shivering in fear, at this point, Alex saw ninjas attempt to grab Puttinski, from all angles, stretching him out from all angles. The way the Eds, and the Cul De Sac kids stretched Edd out, the one time. "Sorry, you cretins!". He said, as the windmill's fan came loose, flying at the kids. "Aaaaaa!". It about chopped them in half. The kids ran for it at this point, as Puttinski laughed. "Miniature golf is a concept of winner or loser!". He bellowed, confidently. "And you all are losers!". He made the L sign above his forehead. "Hold on, Rupert". Chad then clicked a button, releasing a red, liquid, type smoke substance from the sprinklers. "Aaaaa, aaaa, owwwwwww, oww,, augh!". The ninjas yelled, passing out. Every single one of them. "Eeeee yeesss!". Puttinski shouted for joy. "haha!" . "those rotten kids will never know what hit em, haha!". "Thank you, Chad, by the way". He said. "Oh, no problemo". He dusted off his shirt. Lee walked off confidently, finding Paddy. "Well, we finally took care of Knightbrace". Paddy said. "Yeah, all in one day". Lee said. "Pretty cool". "Pret-ty cool". Then, a piece of floss wrapped around his body, tying him up. "Oh no, what the…!". "You cool now, yoyo boy?". Knightbrace brought out his drill. Lee struggled, as Knightbrace went in on his teeth. "Now for the pearly whites". Knightbrace put toothpaste on a large toothbrush, putting it in Lee's mouth, brushing it quickly. "Caaaa! Caaaaa auuuugh augh, augh, oh, augh!". He glanced around. "I'm pretty great, myself". Knightbrace then, put braces on Lee. "auggggghhhhhh, hey is that metal or…. Aaaaauuuuugh!". Lee searched for a way out. No avail, as Knightbrace hummed confidently, as he worked on Lee's teeth. "Very ostentatious". "Know that word?". "Oh, too bad you don't". "You probably do, although, there's really no way to tell when you're under….. Oxycontin". He put a mask over Lee. "hahahaha!". "The fearful Knightbrace th'trikes again!". "Ahahaha!". He laughed, jumping onto the treehouse. Lee walked around, wobbling to the side a bit, as he felt metal in his mouth. "Auggggghhhhh". He said, sorely, flopping down. Right on the metal, which pained his stinging mouth. "Aaaughhhhhhh owwwww!". Still on the wood platform, Sonia looked around, still a little hesitant to come down. She feared Chad was still out there. . Drip. she felt a green, thin, mucky substance go on her shirt. Ignoring it, she plotted a way to get down, until the dripping, turned to dousing, which got all over her. "Oh my god, what was…..?". "Oh my god!". She turned to see Common Cold stand above her, holding the snot bomber. "RAID, RAID, GO AWAY, COME -B AGAIN, ANOTHER DAY…. A… A.. ACHOOO!". Common Cold then covered her in a pile of snot. "Hahahahahaha!". He chuckled. "Ugh, ewww, ew,,, Paddy, Paddy, could you….. Oh,,, oh lord". She felt herself getting lightheaded, and tired. She also needed to cough. "Aa…. a….. Achoo!". She sneezed. "Achooo!". "Oh god". She laid there, sick. "YEAH, YOU'RE GONNA NEED SUPERPOWERS, TO STOP ME!". Common Cold chuckled. "NOW THAT I'VE GOT YOU, YOU'LL BE SICK FOR 10 DAYS STRAIGHT!". "POUND THE LIQUIDS IS WHAT I RECOMMEND". "AAAAA A… ACHOO!". He got snot on her head. At this rate, everybody was falling behind. The adults, they had the upper hand. No more kids, they figured, for now, no problem. It seemed that this crazy, "Tom and Jerry" esque, shebang was a minor foopah, in their evening. Later on, they'd go Chili's and feel, fantastic. so lets see, there was smoke everywhere, the ninjas were knocked out, a weak Sonia was covered in a snot puddle, Chad was driven insane, oh yes, and Lee couldn't feel himself, because of pain in his mouth. Alls that was left was Paddy. Paddy looked around, searching for any more ninjas, and people that were around. "Hello, there little boy". Grandma Stuffum grinned mischievously. "I'll bet you're pretty hungry, aren't you?". Paddy shook his head, frightened. "You know what, Grandma...I had a big lunch, I don't think I'm hungry". "I'm just gonna... go over here, hehe, later!". He then used the hook 2x4 tech of his, to go up on top of the treehouse. Grandma then sent a few ingredients his direction. "Eat up, dearie". She laughed, heartily. "Oh, whoa, whoa, whoaaaaa!". He swung into his treehouse, through the door. "Oh, crud". He looked as cookies were sent through the window. Clicking a button on the windowsill, he latched the Windows shut all the way. "Oh, thank goodness". He then looked around. Nothing anywhere. No Grandma anywhere. He looked around, in an upbeat manner. Putting his hands on his hips. "Good work". He said. Then, the lights, flickered, sporadically, as he glanced around. A dim, yellow, romantic light, (a bit similar to the light that Alex and Kuki had the night Alex fell in the river during a rainstorm). On the table, a large steak, tuna casserole, and a plateful of cookies sat, ready for Paddy to eat. "Oh no, I'd better get going". He then looked to scramble on out of there. Although, he fell on his feet, as large, wide, clicking heels, walked toward him. Grandma puckered up her lips, as Paddy shook in fear. "Are you ready, dear?". She smiled. "Nice boy". Paddy then grimaced as Grandma put him in front of the steak. "Why?". He whined. "Why is this so good?"

"Adults". He huffed. Now, with everyone taken care of, the adults reconvened. "Well, well well". Spankulot said in a very Romanian accent. "I believe our job here is done". "Yeah,contently sighed smiling. "It seems, we have been...discovered". "Our love". Stuffum said to Spankulot. "Under the Broadway lights has blossomed". "I believe in us, the thriving couple, two lovers, who will find one another". "Yes, even if it takes a lifetime". Spankulot said. "Ahhh, yes". The beam of light began moving, quicker...quicker...even more quick, until it flew across, bringing about a chopping noise. It was a helicopter. Two more followed in their path, as the beam searched around. Cars drove up and down, as other operatives, with serious, wordless, expressions on their faces, walked up. One, operative, Numbuh 34, came up, shining a flashlight, brighter than any light, that was seen at the moment, on Alex. As she hid behind Stuffum, scared. "Oh... oh... oh... oh...!". She said, scared. "What's wrong, my love, oh... hoh! Oh!". Kids Next Door operatives put a shock wire around her neck. "Ack!". "Ack!". She choked. "No, no, no, Hey, ack!". "What are you... igh!". The grip loosened. "What were you... Alex, don't be scared...". A kid looked at grandma, with a serious face. "Shut up". He said, flatly. Defiantly. "Hahaha, I love my... oh!". "Oh no!". "Wait. Wait. Stop!". He choked. Handcuffs, and chains were put on his hands. The white light was on Alex, as she ran to hide, before a kid grabbed her, covering her mouth. She fought him off, running to Knightbrace for safety. She genuinely looked frightened. Not just of the fact that they had been caught, but at what the KND would do, now that she . Knightbrace fought off 3 kids with his dental tools, only to be tased. The KND operatives, 23-81 advanced on Alex, as she felt closed in at this point. Looking over them, she saw Sector V, Numbuhs 1-4 coming at her. She then, took off running, going immediately to Common cold for safety. "DON'T WORRY, WE'LL KEEP YOU SAFE, STAY QUIET!". "A...A...A.. ACHOO!". He sneezed, getting snot on the kids. "Hahaha!" He laughed. Soon, an orange haired girl jumped on him. She looked vicious, as she forced his hands behind his back. Then,Chad. Electric shocks, tase was being sent through Chad's body, as he fearfully looked up at Nigel. Nigel no longer wore his black pair of sunglasses given to him by his father. Now, he wore an aerodynamic, silver band across his eyes, and a luminating red, and green sweater. "Come on, come on, come on, Nigel,...ack!". "Ack!". "Please!". Chad struggled. "You're making a huge mistake!". "Ack!". The wire choked him. "Come on, you know I mean...no harm!". "Come on!". Chad choked. Saying nothing, Nigel commanded for Chad to be placed in the D.O.H. D.O.H. "wait, wait, come on, now!". "No, ack!". The claw lowered down to Chad, ready to pick him up. "No, no, ack!". Looking over at Alex, he began begging, frightened. "Please, please, help me!". He shivered. "Ya gotta help me!". "Save me, Alex!". "Please!". Alex looked over, figuring out a way to release him. Honestly, she had never seen a macho, athletic, built, brave, deep voiced boy, shaking in fear, needing her to save him. "Pleeeeeeaaase!". He moaned. "Don't worry, I have a plan". Alex said, figuring out the math needed to save him in her head. "Ok, I have devised a method that will get you out of there". Before she could do anything, though, a big, bright flash was seen above them. Netting material, and a patch, pattern, as bright as a star was seen up there, as well. The Kids Next Door gazed up, mesmerized by the light shining. As Nigel was about to capture Chad, a thin, long, flower like pod descended downward, landing on them. The pod was all gray, made from an unknown space, affluent material. The pod doors opened, as Wallabee, Kuki, Hoagie, and Numbuh 86 shivered in fear. Abby tried to keep them calm. A plant-like creature slithered out, as everything around began blowing, shaking and bending everywhere. The plant-like creature wrapped itself around Nigel, kissing him. "Hi, Nigie". It said in a Soft feminine voice that sounded a lot like Lizzie's. "What, what are...what are you?". Nigel asked. "I'm yours sweetheart". "And Alex lives with us as well". "Glad to be a part of it". Alex said, dryly. "You've been accepted, Nigel, honey". The plantlike creature said. "Nigel, Nigel, don't listen...ack!". "Ack!". Chad choked. "Don't listen to her!". "Shut up, Twerp!". Wallabee tightened Chad's handcuffs. "Your hypothesis regarding Childhood Adversity, and Evil adulthood, using Alexandria Ross as a model, was inspired". The plant like, alien said. "We would furthermore like to grant you acceptance into the Galactic Kids Next Door, with unlimited access to amenities such as tenure, a position as lead commander, and top researcher for the fiscal year". "Thank you, Nigel". The alien then grabbed ahold of Chad, disappearing back into the pod. The Splinter Cell closed, as the pod, disappeared into a bright flash in the night sky. Alex stood now, running the opposite direction of the Splinter Cell, Nigel or Sector V. "Alex". A Soft voice, said. "Oh no. This is bad". Alex said, gathering up a mustard gun, running to a corner. She was not going to be pursued by The Kids Next Door today. "I'd like to report a runaway, at 33-23-01". "Exact coordinates". Kuki said, into her transmitter. "Description: 4"9, pink, flower pajamas, brown hair, Brown eyes, 9 years of age". "Child last seen at Sector W, at 11:05 pm". "Please copy". Relieved that she had finally gotten free of the KND, Alex sat in her corner. Taking out a map, she had plotted how to get home to her house. She had had enough of this crap. "8th Street is located adjacent to 5th". "5th is over here, I just need to cut across, and I'm there!". She glanced around, from her corner, making sure no one was out there. She then stood up, tiptoeing away. It seemed the other operatives had given up on finding her at this point. "Oh, thank goodness". She was about to hop into the Purple, pink, and white, bunny rabbit fighter vehicle. Of course, Kuki would notice it was gone, if she did so. Doing the only thing left, She lowered the hatch, attempting to turn on the fighter vehicle. It wouldn't turn on. Turning, and pushing the key in, she tried one last time to turn it on. "No!". She said, irritated. "No, no, no, no, no, no!". "Hey, Al!". A thick, Irish voice behind her said. Turning around, Alex saw an insane, maniacal, looking Numbuh 86, leaning over her. "What're we doin here, huh?". Her hair was scraggly, and messy. "This isn't good, huh?". "No". She smiled, convincingly. Although, even she looked insane. "So, why dontcha come with me?". Alex shook her head, backing away. "Come on". She smiled, manically. "Come on". "It's alright". Alex kept backing away. "Come on, Alex". "Its cool". "It's ok, girl". "You can trust us". "We've been friends for the longest time ever". "Do ya really think I'd hurt ya?". "Do ya think we would hurt ya?". "We love ya, Alexandria". "I love ya". Numbuh 86 said. "So why dont',cha come with me, and we'll put this whole messy mess behind us, huh?". Alex backed away. "Come on, little girl". Numbuh 86 smiled. "I won't". Alex said. "I know you all are using me". "I don't appreciate it". "I don't like how you all control me, and force me to do things I don't want to do". "I don't like how you all look down on me, and think of me, as your guinea pig you can just do experiments on". "Alex, we have never looked down on ya". Numbuh 86 said. "We've never thought of ya, but as the best in the business". "Come on, I don't". "Ya can trust me". "No". Alex said. "Come on, Alex". Numbuh 86 said. "Come on!". She said. "Come on". Only for Alex to grab the keys, turning on the "Hippy Hopper". As she raised up in the air, Numbuh 86 looked up in shock, along with everyone else, as Alex glided away. She rode away from Sector W, and on home. Nigel and everyone else looked up, curiously. "Oh". Kuki said, absentmindedly. "She took Hippy Hop". "Oh boy". Hoagie said. Nigel looked thoughtfully, then glancing over, whispering over to Kuki. With a cold expression on her face, She nodded. Helicopters, bright lights, and 2x4 treehouse ships, filled the area, as Numbuh 86 worked crowd control. "Let's go!". "Let's go!". "Keep it movin!". She yelled in her usual loud voice. "Let's go!". Paddy looked over at his sister, as she yelled. "Hey uh, Fan-I mean, Numbuh 86, ma'am". "What do you want, ya little pimp?". She snarled. "Nigel's been accepted by the GKND". "Yeah, so?!". She saw everyone else file out. "Aren't you worried that could be dangerous?". "They're capable of some pretty destructive stuff". Paddy said. "No they're not". Numbuh 86 said. "Otherwise Nigel wouldn't join". "Did you look at these statistics regarding the Splinter Cell?". "They are dangerous". "Experimenting on Alex, and creating a bomb is dangerous". "We have to stop them". Paddy said. "We have to!". "For the last time, there is no Splinter Cell!". Numbuh 86 yelled. "Just, get lost, ya little egghead!". She yelled. Paddy stood, gaping in fear. "Oh, no!". He said, shaking his head. "Thomething wrong?". A deep, yet nerdy voice behind him said. Paddy turned around to see Lee standing there, with giant buck teeth braces. "Yes, whoa, Lee what happened to you?". "Oh, thust unthderwent thome modificathinth". "But 'th, ith alright th". "Oh-k". "Well, Nigel Uno, the leader of Sector V". "The one Harvey doesn't get along with". Lee's buck teeth braces looked angry now, as he became angry. "Hey!". "Harvey is a respected leader that gets along with everyone!". "Don't you be makin fun of him!". Lee said, in a nasally nerdy voice. "Great, alright, well, Nigel got accepted into the GKND, and is planning on using Alexandria as an example as to why every single adult should be...". "Wiped out". He whispered. "Its a dangerous organization that does not represent the KND in any way, shape, or form". "We have to stop them". He said. "The 'th". "GKND is an honor to get ack-thepted to". "Ow!". Lee said. "Owie, owie, ow, ow!". The braces in his mouth, ached as he continued talking to Paddy. "Im thure there'th nothing to worry about". Lee then smiled a bracey, metal smile. "Ok". Paddy said. "Ooohhhhh oh, hee hee hee hee!". Lee giggled, lovingly. "What is it?". Paddy asked a giggling, swooning, geeky Lee. "Oh, I thuth't love Thonia Th'o muth!". He squealed. "Theeth a lovergirl!". He then giggled, smiling a geeky smile. Paddy rolled his eyes. Yes, Lee was much geekier now. He was also weighing 300 pounds almost thanks to the braces in his mouth. Paddy recoiled from this new, nerdy, lovesick, crazy Lee. "Thonia, Thonia, Thonia, Thonia". Hearts went up around Lee's head. "Ohhh, she's tho' adorable, and theck'thy". He then burst into laughter. "Ok, well, I'm Ok, well, I'm just gonna head into the treehouse". Paddy said, after everyone left. "Oh, Thonia thuth a lovergirl". Lee said. He then fell over on his side again, all the while drooling over Sonia. Whatever Knightbrace gave him, made him not only geeky, but lovesick over Sonia. As he dragged Lee into the treehouse, Paddy still felt concerned. What was in store for Alex now that Nigel was a member of the GKND? What would Sector V do to her? Paddy felt like he needed to warn her. Or her parents. While the night tucked itself back away to sleep, and Sector W, with Harvey still missing, Lee in a haze, and Sonia fast asleep, Paddy made up his mind. Being the youngest, and most vulnerable in the Sector wasn't going to stop him. He packed his bag, then setting out for Alex's house. More along the lines of, Alex's protection. Meanwhile at her house, Alex felt a large cloud of relief come down, as she settled back into her own bed, in her room. She was so happy to be reacclimated to a life of normalcy, she even did a few physics problems on her board at home, before going to bed. She slept soundly, as she heard the dog, Goldie, come in every once in a while. The dog sniffed around some, licked her pillow, then walked out into Nala's room. Goldie was old. As his hips were giving out, his spirit, and love for the family remained. He wasn't ready to go yet. He still had a whir of adventure left in him. His big tongue went up, as Alex faintly saw him before falling asleep. The night, poured itself out to her in the form of a crazy, out there, enigma that still made her say at the end, "what a great night". Now it tucked her in, in a nurturing fashion, that allowed her to finally return to normal. That allowed her to live her life yet again, with medication, but without any more melding from those Disgusting Kids Next Door.

Chapter 25.

Paddy had to sneak past a sleeping Sonia, a hazed out Lee, to get to Alex's house. Although, heh, sneaking out, wasn't even that hard. Quickly shoving his stuff in a bag, he glanced around the dark treehouse. No one around, luckily. Slipping out the door, he went over to their ship, climbing in, closing the hatch. Quietly, looking for the keyhole, he picked up the keys behind him, trying, just, so, slightly, to put the keys into the keyhole. Working just so, steadily,...nice...and...steady. Until, a hand suddenly clasped over his mouth, quickly. "Mmmmrmph!". He struggled. "Mmmmmm, mmmm!". Paddy still struggled, as the hand spread over his mouth. "Going somewhere?". A slimy voice said, as the hand became a tentacle. "Mmmmmm rmmmmm!". "You may try to struggle, but to no avail". "As the Kids Next Door rule". The alien choked Paddy at this point. "Kids Next Door rule!". The alien, then opened its mouth, hissing, roaring loudly, as its black, beady eyes shone in the darkness. "RAR!". It revealed its slimy fangs, as it choked Paddy, constricting itself around his throat, tighter, tighter, and tighter until it finally dug a sharp, plasma, bright, sharp claw into Paddy's throat. Paddy then fell forward in the ship seat, until he fell forward. The alien then hissed loudly, roaring, shooting flashes, bolts of lightning from his open mouth. One of the flashes blew up Sector W's ship, sending it up in flames. The alien then roared, loudly, as soon, a bright flash of light was seen. The light flash, lifted upward, and exploded, as it then disappeared. Paddy sat there, with nothing but a stunned expression on his face. The night still tore on.

It was a pretty typical morning for the Ross family. Alex was up at 8:00 in the morning, downstairs eating her breakfast. "So, you aren't going to believe the breakthroughs I culminated this morning". She said enthusiastically. "Oh,...and". Mrs. Ross said, sharing a look with her husband. "And its interesting how fluctuating Algorithms, located in an etty current can traverse through any graphine sheet, unearthed until balanced fully". "Ah". "That is very interesting". "I'm definitely glad I learned that for today". Mrs. Ross said. "It's so interesting, people will be flocking just to hear it". She shared another look with Mark. "Definitely". He said, dryly. "If particles can travel im a wave, then the Algorithms can balance out to an inch...oh! Or even...4.6, dendrites". Alex said, excitedly. "She's getting an idea in her head". Nala rolled her eyes. "Leave your sister alone". Mark said. "No one can escape it at this point". He joked. "Well, I for one, am very interested in algorithms". Diane replied, confidently, in the same way Alex would. "If located in Etty Currents, they can travel in a wave through graphine sheets". "Although". Diane acknowledged her daughter. "This may be wrong, and against calculation, and...oh...what's the word? ...oh yes! Predetermination". "But I believe they can be located in anything, to travel through graphine sheets". "Right Alex?". She puffed up her chest, in a knowing manner to her husband, and even Nala, as Mark rolled his eyes. "While, calculations have determined its unstable for now". As Alex was saying this, Nala gave a look, of fake pity to her mom, mouthing the words, "Aw, See, it's unstable!". She even shook her head. "Yikes, sorry". "Algorithms can be tested for different locations, while traveling through a graphine sheet". While she said this, Diane mouthed the words, "Ha ha!". To Mark and Nala. "I just need to compromise the math for it!". "Ah ha!". Alex said, taking one more bite of her cereal. "I'll be in my room". "Nope, the bus will be here in less than two minutes". Diane said. "Nala, your bus will be here in a while, so, eat your breakfast, go upstairs, and get ready". Mrs. Ross got Alex's backpack, as she headed to the door. "Oh, shoot!". She remembered. "I forgot to feed "Goldie"!". "Crap!". She whispered. Getting the scooper she found in the closet, by Goldie's food, she scooped food into his silver bowl. He was still so old, yet so independent, he was often off on his own, and didn't need constant care, or attention, like the girls did. Perhaps why Goldie was the favorite of Mark and Diane. Although, they did forget about him from time to time. He needed food, he needed to go outside, although when he did, he usually came downstairs heading toward the door, and someone let him out. Although, today, he did not want to go out. He did not want to play with either of the girls before they left on their way, like he always did. He didn't even want to eat his food, which was shocking and alarming. He laid on his side, in the living room, whining. Mark came in the living room, sitting down in his leather chair. "Oh, boy, you're so old, anymore". He reached down to pet Goldie, as he still whined. "Oh, I know buddy, I get it". "Here, perhaps going outside would do you some good". He got up, opening the door for Goldie to go out. He still laid there. "Alright". Mark said. "I guess that's not your thing". "Go eat food?". He asked, as the dog still laid there, panting. "No, ok". "Alright, buddy, whatever you want". He got up, rejoining Diane in the kitchen, as she put a backpack over Nala's shoulder. "I'll tell you, that dog is getting old". "We need to have a plan". "Oh, alright". Diane sighed, jokingly. "I always knew this day would day would come". "No, I meant specifically like adjusting pills for his health, and getting him on Cosequin". "Yeah, he'll be fine". "Worst option, he wanders around outside, doesn't know where he is, and goes out onto the street, where he gets hit by a car". Diane remarked. "Ok, joke all you want, Goldie may be 12 years old, but he still has a spring in his step". Mark said. "He'll be fine". Goldie got up, shuffling over to the girls, licking their backpacks to say goodbye. "Ewww, no, no, no, get off you filthy...god!". "Mom!". Nala called. "This dog of yours, just got filthy germs all over my backpack!". "He has a name". Diane retorted. "Ok, Goldie, or whatever unoriginal name you gave him, got crap all over my backpack!". "So?". Diane said calmly. "So? This backpack is my in". "I need the style to get into the populars' crowd and sit at the coolest table at school". Nala swished her hair. "Do these populars even eat lunch?". Diane asked. "Yeah, they eat...breath mints". Nala said. "Oh my gosh, I can feel the germs seeping in at a micro level". Alex said. "Varmint". "Eww". Nala continued. "Any chance we could keep the dog and swap her?". Nala asked. "For what? A pack of brain cells?". Alex scoffed. "Or a pack of

Sour Patch Kids". Nala threatened. "And I'm going to make you eat them all". Nala smiled evilly. "You think I'm going to break regulations, and code 46.67 in the handbook about eating sweets?". "Not a chance". Al scoffed. "In your dreams". Nala scoffed back. "Ok, ok, bantering aside". Soon, the 10 minute mark hit. "Oh! Ok, girls go outside, the bus is going to be here any second!". "Let's go, go!". Mrs. Ross handed the girls their bags, as they filed out the door, Nala following Alex, as they brushed out the door, to their bus. The bus barely pulled away, as the girls began pulling at each other, and fighting a little bit. Nala looked to be yelling at Alex, as Alex smirked at her. The bus driver, a young man in his 30's, stood there taking it, as Alex sat next to Elijah Farley, a tall, 17 year old, Asian looking boy, and his friends in the back. His friends all looked like a group of mischievous roughians, as Alex entertained them by talking about physics, and they continued to laugh. Mrs. Ross closed the door, finally sitting down, to get some peace and quiet. "Oh boy". Mark sighed, putting the newspaper down. "I don't know how you do that, everyday". "I have to say, it's a gift". Diane replied. "Ah, well, real talent on your part". Mark huffed, exhausted. "Honestly, I don't know why you haven't gotten a medal yet". "Me neither honey". Diane looked over by the sink. "Me neither". Goldie passed by coming in the house, luckily with no mud on his paws. "Uh uh, lemme see". She stopped the golden retriever in his tracks as he panted a little bit. "Let's go, c'mon buddy". She snapped her fingers. "Just because you're old, doesn't make you exempt from the rules". She lifted Goldie's paws, as he stood calmly, looking around. "Mmm k, all good". "Inside, or outside". She opened the door for the dog to go out. "Make a decision". The dog went back outside to wander the area, stay in the yard, for a little bit. Mrs. Ross knew how to run her house. Check that, she knew how to run an enormity of things. She knew how to run her company, her house, and her office. Despite Alex's story throughout the years, and anything else that happened, she was hardly the type of person that felt bad for Alex. She was never overly gushy, or soft, to the point when it seemed outright obvious, that she was fake, or so distraught by Alex's plight, that she had a smile cemented to her face. She was fair, honest, and reasonable in her parenting. She had taught her girls that they could push themselves to be anything, and do anything. She had also made it clear to Alex that just because she was smart, she wasn't getting any special treatment, or being looked at, as the favorite. Parent of the year? Some might think so. Others may've played Alex as the favorite, because of her intelligence, and because of where she had come from. Diane Ross, wasn't having it. She loved everyone in her family, equally and held them in high regard. She did live by her word. It was because of this, that Alex loved her the most. She pushed the door shut. Then, going to sit down for a while. Getting her coffee, she figured she might as well, relax. Everything was taken care of at the office, and...there wasn't really any reason to go in, today. She sat, putting the T.V. on. "GMA" made noise from the T.V. as Mrs. Ross sat sighing. "You know". "It wouldn't be that bad to take a vacation". "Mark was right, darn it!". Her husband had gotten to her again. As she sat back, reclining her head on the pillow, she thought about how nice a vacation would be. It would be nice to get away from everything, and have some time...to herself and Mark. Perhaps without any laundry to do, or any cooking to do, no girls to take to any "Neil Degrasse Tyson" seminars, or stop from arguing, or pick up hair brushes. She thought about leaning back in her own cabana, while sunbathing, awaiting a sizzling lobster dinner later on. Her and Mark, and the life they could live...for a week. She had played "hero mom" for a while now. It was time for her to take some time out for herself. As she got her attention back to the T.V., she had noticed a white flash, and the screen turn black. In fact, everything in the house went dark. Going over to turn on the light, she had noticed it would not turn on. Neither would the oven, the microwave, the refrigerator, the hot tub, tucked away in their front porch, stopped working as well. The water in it, was now cold. Looking outside in the driveway, their cars were no longer out there, either. "Mark!". Diane called, frightened. "Mark!". "Maaaarrk!". Mark ran down the steps, hurriedly. "What happened here?". He asked. "I don't know". "The power must've went out". Diane said, breathing heavily. "Well, it doesn't look like the neighborhood's out". "Everyone's still there". Mark said. "Well, then, what was that?". Diane asked. "I'm not sure". Mark glanced around. "I'll go look at it, downstairs". He then went to the basement to reset the circuit breaker. Down in the green carpeted, cold, damp, basement, Mark opened the circuit box, hitting the usual set of dials to reset the thing, only to find...it wouldn't work either. "Oh no". He said, squinting at it. "What?". "What is it, hon?". Diane asked. "This thing, doesn't seem to prefer working today". "Even after I hit all the necessary emergency dials for it". "It's weird". "Well, I'm sure it's not a problem...hit….". Mark then cleared his throat. "Mmmk, I hit emergency protocol, force one". He read the instructions with a flashlight. "...and force two,...let's see….requires steps 1 through 4…...hmmmm". Mark looked at it. "Here, here, give it here!". Diane then began hitting dials, again, and again, smacking the dials when nothing would work. "Yeah, the power's out". Diane said. "I believe it'll be another...couple hours before the "DirecTV" people get here". "Yes, but….". Mark rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What do you think was the source of the power outage?". "You know, the cause of this power outage?" "i'm not sure". Diane said. "Maybe a bird flew into the gray power box". "That happens every once in a while". "Right, although, we're not a healthy area for birds". "Yes". "hmmmm, weird". Mr. Ross said, thoughtfully. "Well, luckily for us we won't have to pay the extra 15.00 premium when DirecTV comes out here". "That's true". They both chuckled a bit. Going upstairs, they reconvened, getting their stuff, and getting ready for work. "Well, that was sure something, wasn't it?'. "Yeah, that was pretty eventful". "Heh, good thing that doesn't happen, everyday". Mrs. Ross said. "Otherwise the girls would have a fit". "It doesn't help Alex has luminescent paint, everywhere, as part of her "Code Red" safety drills". "She still does that?". "Oh yes". Diane said, turning off the lights, revealing green safety arrows pointing them to the closest exit, in the event of a power outage. Alex had Numbuh 71.562 put green paint down, so the family could practice their safety drills. "Oh, well, you can never kid about safety". Mark commented. "No….you cannot". "Although, she is a little weird". Mark said. "Ah yes, very weird". "But, luckily we have each other to compensate for it". Mark embraced Diane. "Yeah, we do". She said. "You know later on, we could convince the girls to stay a liiiittle bit longer at school". "Really?". "On a Friday?". "Yes". she said, romantically. "I'll do what I can". He said in a deep voice. "Oh, yes". "Yes". They then kissed before they gathered their things, and headed out for the day. "Oh, and...be sure to call the electrician, and the cable company". Diane said. "Tell them the power's out for….I don't know how long". "We might have to put in a ticket for today". "Oh, yes". Mark said in his romantic voice. "I'm serious". Diane said. "As am I". Mark said, in a deep, sonorous, robotic voice, that sounded like an alluring telemarketer. "I'll see you later". Diane said. "You as well, my love". Mark said, raising his eyebrows. They both got ready, as a soft knock at the door was heard. Going over to it, Mark answered seeing a kind, innocent looking Kuki Sanban, twirling on her feet. "Hello, Mr. Ross". She said, kindly. A sweet, gentle, smile formed over her lips, although they twitched upward, viciously, coldly as she did this. "Can Alex come out to play?". "...not now, she's…..at school". "...yes, so….". He stared down at Kuki, keenly observing her behavior. Her odd….mechanical….behavior. She seemed….almost….robotic….of sorts. Very…...monotone. "Oh, that's ok". Kuki said in her usual soft voice. "I was looking to speak with you, Mr. Ross". Her voice still remained soft, and sweet, although it took a mechanical, sophisticated, and almost...calculating turn. "We should probably head inside". "We'd be better off in there". Kuki marched, mechanically with Mark in front of her. She kicked him as she walked. She then closed the door softly. "well,...uh...Kuki….we were just about to…..head out…...to work". Mr. Ross said. "I'm sure you understand". He chuckled, nervously. "Hello, Diane". Kuki said, politely. "Your kitchen looks lovely; as usual". "Oh...well, Thank you, Kuki". Diane said. "I was just getting ready to head out". "I had something I needed to…". "No need". Kuki said, airily. "We will discuss Alexandria's current state right here". "As you know, your daughter is currently under the care, and nurture of Galactic Kids Next Door officials". "Galactic….what?". Mark and Diane looked at each other in shock. "What was this?". "What was Kuki talking about?". "She will live, be monitored, be cared for, and be raised with the proper nutrient balance needed to sustain a healthy life". "This will begin immediately, as Nigel Uno has been accepted into the Galactic Kids Next Door". "This organization is bent on the imminent destruction and depopulation of adults". "As vile adults have been seen to cause major malnutrition towards Alexandria Ross, and has caused her a severe amount of abnormal pain associated with". "Our test results have confirmed that adults are the primary source of this pain, and Alexandria will have to undergo...treatment". "Here, she will be monitored, experimented on, and observed, as to detect any signs of…..abnormality….which was detected…..early on". "Alexandria…...has been chosen…..along with Nigel Uno…..to represent Kids Next Door". "A global organization created to oppose, and ultimately eliminate all adults". Kuki said, airily. Mr. and Mrs. Ross were freaking out at this point, clutching onto one another. "Oh, lord!". "Oh lord!". "Kuki, why are you….?!". "Kuki…!". Diane said, frightened. "We have been observing your daughter quite frequently". "She proves to be a…..promising….candidate….for…...treatment". Kuki said, softly. Her pupils then turned evil, and black, as she smiled, menacingly. "Alexandria will be dissected for further use by the Galactic Kids Next Door". "And for use by Nigel Uno". she hissed. "She was very pensive her entire journey". "Of course, her substance intake has decreased...by a lot". "I see traumatization was imminent in her severe past". Kuki said, airily, and softly. "As evidenced by the…..nightmares". "H-h-how do you know about that?". Diane asked. "Through thorough research". Kuki whispered. "Through history, culminated by officials, who have been known to observe your daughter". "Quite accurately as well". Diane and Mark now shivered, as Kuki went on to explain. "In 1999, your daughter was born to Shelby Mitre?". "Her birth mother". Diane and Mark still sat, shivering, as Kuki towered over them. "Y-y-y-y-yes". They both said, looking at one another. "...and her birth mother, Shelby, passed on, due to a car accident?". "Yes". they said. "Yes". Kuki said. "It has been proven imminent, that your daughter has experienced the effects of a kicked IQ, due to her severe traumatization, and pain". "We have noticed significant changes in her inquiry level". Kuki said. "This is a sure indication of Nigel Uno's hypothesis proving correct". "Adults are the sole cause of pain". Diane and Mark shivered. "Kids rule". "You should know that". Kuki said, in creepy monotone. "Um….um...yes". Diane and Mark, shivered again. "If you don't mind, we're going to…..go". They then made off for the door. Kuki's glowing red eyes became even redder as she locked the door, almost telekinetically. Diane and Mark turned around slowly, as Kuki, and another little girl, in black pigtails appeared behind them. "Wha….?". "Wha…..?". "Wha…?". "Mushi?!". Mark gasped, horrified. Kuki then pinned Mark and Diane down, viciously. Pulling a helmet from her bag, she forced it on Mark and Diane's head. The helmet seemed to have a sucking, pulling, motion to it, as lightning, and thunder boomed outside. The Red, evil nature of the gold, brass helmet with tubing to it, glowed, sending electric sparks throughout the house. "This device is a deprivation helmet". She said, in a soft, airy, whisper voice, now sitting down, crossing her legs. "This will deplete the body of any senses, or feeling in any normal area". "You will immediately feel the major senses such as sight, smell, touch, taste, and sound, shut down". "You will then temporarily lose the ability to breathe". Kuki said, airily. "You will then, lose consciousness, any, second, now". Diane and Mark's eyes then became low, as they stared dead ahead. A glowing red color filled their eyes as their expressions became plain. Mark and Diane's skin color then began to turn grayer, and grayer as they stood, still. Their skin became so gray, a "ccccccccccrrrrrraccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!". Noise was heard as it began cracking, and they began deteriorating, slowly. Soon, they lost all feeling, and ability as their cool skin, now became flesh, and bone. "Now, listen to my every instructive". Kuki said, in a monotonous, flat tone, while retaining the soft, "hum" nature to her voice. "Take your right hand". Mark and Diane did so, accordingly. "Very good". "Now, put your, right hand, over your, chest area". Kuki instructed. As brittle as it was, Mark's arm began to fall off, as Mushi snapped it back into place, as an evil, stern, expression remained on her face, she kicked Mark in the backside. "Now...repeat…..after…..me". Kuki continued. As Mark and Diane were under her command at the moment, and her influence, her beck and call, her will as to do anything she instructed of them. Like brainwashed, sea urchins, they knew they were under control of her, and whatever she decided next, could determine their fate. "Kids Next Door, rules". "Kids Next Door rules". Mark and Diane said, monotonously, robotically, mechanically, with each small, dusty puff of air they could push out. "Adulthood is a curse". "Adulthood is a curse". They repeated. "That I will no longer bestow upon others". Kuki said, softly. "that...I….I…..heh! Heh!". Diane and Mark began pushing out a last bit of air, no longer able to say words, or form letters. "Diane, Mark". Kuki reminded softly. "Repeat after me". "Kids Next Door rules". "K….ki…..heh!". "Heh!". Much like a dog that was panting out in the hot sun, gasping, struggling for air, as his lungs collapsed. Mark and Diane pushed with all of their might, getting out the last bit of air, they needed. "Go on, say it". Kuki said softly. "Heh! Heh! Heh! Heee heee heh!". They tried pushing out air. "Go on, say it". Kuki repeated. "Say it!". She then began growling as the bony, small, urchins, Mark and Diane were, tried pushing out air. "SAY IT!". She screeched, unearthy, as her eyes became red, as large fangs that dripped with blood, came out. Her hair then grew big, as her long demonic tongue rolled out. As she did this, fire came out of her large, black, dark mouth, engulfing everything in flames. Her red, beady eyes glowed in the light, as she hissed. "SAY IT!". The monster screeched again. Diane and Mark shook nervously. "Kids Next Door….eh, he, he, heh, rules". They coughed out. "Adul...heh, heh, heh". They coughed again. "Adulthood is…. Eh heh heh!". They coughed. "A curse….heh! Heh! Heh!". "That, we will not bestow up….". They choked out the last few words. "On other people!". "Heh! Heh! Heh!". They continued coughing, before falling to their knees. A bright orange, glaze engulfed them as Kuki stood in the flames, smiling innocently. As Mark and Diane fell over, unconscious, now just bone and dust, with their mouths open, gaping widely. Kuki towered over them. "Very good". She said, still with the glow of pure evil in her eyes. "Now sign this". She said, in a creepy, eelish voice, that cut to the very bone. As they laid there, still, at this rate, Mark and Diane's skeletons still levitated upward, clicking and clacking, when they did, as a force, a pull, a tug, the gravity of them succumbing to the will of whatever was in their house at the moment, rose quickly. They shivered crudely, groaning as they did. Wrapping themselves a gold feather and quill, they signed a red, glowing, document that stretched farther than the house itself. "This is an agreement stating we have full, and legal responsibility of Alexandria". "She is a dependent who will no longer have full control of her own schedule, as she is still incapable of many things". "She will be bathed, clothed, fed, and monitored for all of the day". "She will also reside in the care of her loving family". Kuki stated in her demonic, eel voice. "Poor girl". "Poor poor pitiful girl!". She hissed. "As you now see what you adults have done to this girl!". She screeched. "You!". "You must pay!". Kuki screeched. "She's ours now!". Kuki screeched, loudly, as the urchins sat there, helplessly. "But don't worry, we'll take care of her!". "We'll be a profound influence!". She hissed, grinning, maniacally as the ram would."MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!". She cackled loudly, as blood still dripped from her fangs, and her red eyes glowed. "MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!". "SHE'S OURS!". "Good day Mr. and Mrs. Ross!". Kuki then opened her mouth, widely, as the flames, and the pitch, black darkness of outside, went back into her mouth. Red Lightning flashed, as thunder boomed outside. Each strike of lightning getting closer than the next. Soon, a pop! A zap! And a whiz! Burst of bright light, flashed, surrounding the house in white. White covered everything. The white light disappeared as flames engulfed the house. The table, the chair, the living room, everything went up in flames, as Mark and Diane's bones laid there, now dust. Thunder still roared, groaning, and moaning, wailing viciously as rain covered the area. Lightning still flashed. Everything was burning, in a pit of flames. Diane and Mark's kitchen, the living room, and television, the basement even burned. Mark's office where he did work was covered in fire, as his computer exploded, due to the flames. Goldie barked viciously, as his chowels dripped with blood, baring his teeth at everything. His barking then turned to vicious roaring, as he went into hellhound mode, hunting down Alexandria. Kuki cackled evilly, as the flames continued to spread. An evil grin spread across her face, as fangs replaced her normal teeth. Upstairs, the bedrooms went up in flames as everyone's belongings burned to ash. Diane and Mark's room burned viciously as the fire engulfed their bed. Their bathroom, with a large bathtub, popped, exploding, mercilessly as the fire roared. The hallway burned, as the fire mercilessly seethed, taking everything in it's dark path. As strong as it was, it spread, taking no mercy, in destroying the house. Try water, foam, or anything, the fire could not be put out. Alex's room got the most damage. The flames crowded around her room, as the fire destroyed her closet. All around, items that were most valuable got destroyed. Her closet popped, and fizzed, as the fire went in there. A picture frame of her and everyone else, fell down, into the flames, as her walls were ablaze. Her bed sat as flames surrounded it, going up in the fire, as other items got burned as well. Soon, the house exploded as flames drew up, in very tall fashion. Flying pieces of wood, drywall, stucco, and some pieces of metal support beam shot up, only gradually floating down when needed. The flames still sat, as the fire grew bigger, roaring as a thunderstorm roared on, outside. In the midst of the black darkness, the flames from the fire were the only things seen as the bright, burning torch shone brightly. Too bad, no one else could see it. In the midst of the still burning fire, the monster stood next to Goldie, with a hunched over back, black sunglasses, and a hoodie. "Come my pet". The monster said in an eerie voice. "The future awaits". Goldie then roared, viciously, as he walked beside the monster. In a blinding wave of light, the monster was lifted upward as the light blinded everything, leaving behind nothing, disappearing into the sky. Soon, only Kuki stood there, with a cold, expression on her face, leading the dog who bared his sharp fangs out of the house. "Well, that's done". Kuki said in a whisper, as she and the dog walked away.

Chapter 26

"I cannot believe we have to stay over at Grandpa's". Nala said, hoisting her book bag over her shoulder. "I don't see a problem with it". Alex remarked. "I love Grandpa's". "He always has pleasing beverages when people walk in, he's courteous, and efficient". "He even makes fudge for everybody". Alex continued. "Grandpa also tells the funniest stories". "Really?". Nala said flatly. "Like the time his one friend, DeStarr came over for a beer, and he ended up talking to his friend about inappropriate things?". "Well, yes, DeStarr was a very astute man". Alex nodded. "Look, if I knew what astute meant, he wasn't a good guy", Nala said in a warning tone. "You can't say that". "Although, you don't know what it means, and I am therefore allowed to have a differing opinion than you". Alex said, crossly. "He was a scholar". Alex put her jacket on. Nala just looked at her. "A scholar is an educated man". Alex smiled. "No, he wasn't". Nala said even louder now. "Humph". Alex looked away. "I'm serious!". Nala snapped. A dead air of silence filled the area. "Ok, he wasn't as great as you think!". "He talked about those things in front of us!". She yelled. "He even passed out, and fell down Grandpa's steps!". "You think he was "ast- whatever you said?!". Nala was snapping now. "Not true!". "Not even true!". Nala brushed past Alex stomping away. "You know, for someone so smart, you sure seem like a dumb butt!". "Really? I, who am taking high school classes, compared to you, who gets all googly-eyed and gets macaroni up her nose?". Alex replied. "That's not the point!". Nala shouted. "You have no idea how life works, because you're so stuck in your dumb math problems, and you always have your nose buried in a dumb book!". "What all do you know, about life?". She asked, harshly. "Huh?!". She barked. "Life is the set system of organisms comprised of…". "I don't need the textbook definition!". Nala kept barking. "Do you truly know people?". She asked. "Do you know how cruel, and how hurtful, and how bad they can be?". Nala asked. Alex lowered her head. "I...I…..". Even with Deprixin, she felt a bout of shame come over her. "I...do". She said, quietly, knowing Nala wasn't joking now. "I know because it happened to me, when I was born". She said. "I know how awful people are". "Yes, but do you know how kind people truly are?". Nala asked, harshly. "Do you know how inherently good they are?". "Mom and dad are inherently good". "We are inherently good". "Your nerdy boyfriend, Double Dork, is inherently good". "Your weirdo friend, Kooky Nutbag, (Kuki Sanban, still) is inherently good". "Abigail is inherently good!". "We're here to help you!". Nala snapped. "We're on your side!". "When you lie to us, when you do wrong by us, and when you continue to be stubborn, and naive, and one-sided in your thinking, it only proves to us you don't trust us!". "You need to learn to **trust in people!". **"You need to learn how to get along with people, and build relationships!". "We're here to help you!". Nala was almost crying at this point. "We love you!". "More than anything else in the world, right now!". "We would do anything to help you!". "Really, we would!". "I know". Alex said, quietly. "And you all have done great things for me, I am really thankful for". "Thank you for all you've done". "I appreciate it". "You all are great". "I know, I don't say it as often as I should, although, thank you". "Thank you, and I think you all are amazing". "I admire you all more than you admire me". "I look up to you, and wish to be like you when I get older". Alex said. "Each day is a blessing, and a gift with you". "I believe in true magic". "...and you guys were magical, coming into my life". "My life is great with you all coming into it". "I….I kind of wonder sometimes, if maybe...you guys….really….and truly do love me". "I have to wonder that, each and every day". She said. "Oh my god…..WE DO!". Nala yelled. "WE DO!". "WE SHOW IT EVERY GOSH DARN DAY!". "HAVE YOU NOTICED?!". "NO, YOU WERE TOO BUSY OFF DOING YOUR BOZO NUMBER LASER, CHEMICAL HELIUM CRAP!". "YOU….YOU NEED TO MAKE MORE OF AN EFFORT, ALEXANDRIA!". Nala snapped, meanly. "You know…. I have a high IQ". "OH MY GOD, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE FREAKING THING ABOUT YOUR IQ….". Nala seethed. "No, I'm serious". Alex said, quietly. In a manner that made it seem as if she knew she was being chewed out. Even on her medication, she still knew when she was in trouble with someone. She wasn't overly confident to the point of being reckless, and dangerous. "I can't help what I do, and say". "I have a higher IQ, and sometimes, I can't help the way I act, even as I try". "No, I do not have Autism, no, I was not reared, with anyone...that I have knowledge of". Alex glanced around. "I know I can be difficult sometimes, and...I believe it is because of that". Alex said. "That's a dumb excuse!". Nala snapped. "It has nothing to do with your IQ". "You can still be the smartest person in the world, and be a truly great person with solid values!". "Elijah Farley has an IQ of 98, and he's a truly evil person". "Well, I believe perhaps, he was prenatally, and neonatally abused which could explain the low IQ, and his sadistic tendencies…..but…..then again, he was born naturally to his mom, and dad". "...no genetic abnormalities". Alex thought. "OH MY GOD!". Nala growled. "Yes, what's your cander?". Alex asked. "In English please". A loud, snippish, huff was heard from Nala as she continued. "You…..you…..!". Nala was shaking at this point. "You have to take everything someone says, and turn it into some….sciencey, schoolwork, learning, big word crap nobody even knows, or cares about!". "Again, I can't help it". Alex said, quietly. "I know you're only doing it because you feel you're better than everyone, and everything else!". "That's far from the truth". Nala snapped. "STOP DOING IT!". "OK?!". Nala yelled. Alex smiled, giggling as she did so. "It's not funny!". Nala snapped. "Now, sit down, and listen, FOCUS!". Nala's face was as red as a tomato. "You have done this crap for far too long, with no one to blame but yourself….you want to know why you're miserable… it's because you do not know how to trust people!". "Look, I don't know why I'm the one being yelled at….the Kids Next Door, were the ones experimenting on me, and stalking me, if anything, I'm the victim here". Alex said. "You know what, just stop, stop, STOP!". Nala yelled. They both grew silent as Nala continued. "Stop talking, you're not the victim here, you're the one who got yourself into this mess!". "You never pay attention to anyone!". "You never even pay attention to me!". "You don't seem to care that I matter!". "That I'm your sister!". "I don't mind being 2nd, but I hate being looked down on, and ignored!". "Everybody does, and you don't even care!". "We've done all of these things, the KND, everybody, to make life better for you!". "The adults too!". "You know what we haven't heard from you yet?!". "Thank you Abby, I love you, Kuki!". "When you do something wrong, "I'm sorry mom, I screwed up, dad, please forgive me!". "No, nothing!". "Does it seem to bother you that we spend all our time driving you around to those dumb "Academi-thon, whatever the heck they are, or to some hoity crappy Sciencey-nerd's house to, "talk physics", or whatever...I DON'T KNOW!". "Does it even seem to bother you that we take time out of our busy lives to sit and watch you do dumb crap no one cares about?!". "No". "you don't seem to realize….you don't even seem to care!". Nala yelled. "We all got up at 8:30 this morning to drive you over to Grandpa's so you can have a place to stay, and you know what anybody hasn't heard yet?". "Thank you!". "No". "You need to stop walking and talking like you're 10 times more important than anybody, and you need to start acting right!". "It is not funny, or cute anymore!". "You can either be the dumb girl with no friends, or the smart girl who knows how to have friends, and family!". "Now, go put on some real clothes, I'll see you at Grandpa's, DO NOT BE LATE!". Nala shouted, angrily. Nala began walking away, as Alex looked up at her, with sad eyes. The eyes that felt ashamed of what she had done, but then again, couldn't understand what she had done. "i…..I do appreciate all of you guys". Alex said, quietly. "i…..I'm trying my best". "I'm doing what I can". "I know I can be a pain sometimes, but I really and truly do appreciate everything you've done for me". "I'm happy you all came to accept me for who I am". "I accept you all, too". "I know, we're a smidgeon different from one another, but, that's what makes the world go round". "I'm happy to accept you, and you're happy to accept me, and welcome me into your life". "You all have made, and are making life into a wonderful adventure for anyone to be on". "Truly". Alex said. "Thank you". She smiled. "Show it". Nala said, angrily huffing, and walking away. Alex just stood there. "Course you can't". Nala then walked away, not saying another word to Alex. Alex then stood there, part ashamed, then part still in a light mood, thanks to her medicine. She did think about what Nala had said. She couldn't help but to think it over. Had she sunk under the weakness of letting her past define who she was? Had she accused too many people of being against her? No, she couldn't have. Nigel, the Galactic Kids Next Door, there was negativity present. There was something out there. She had seen it come down when Chad was taken away. Chad. Her "Bestie". Her "BFF". had she made him mad? She couldn't understand what she had done wrong. Why was everyone so dark, and angry, and neurotic, lately? Why was it 42 degrees, in September? Why did a plant-like alien come down, and wrap herself around Nigel? Why? There were some dark forces at play here, and it was up to her to figure out what they were. That night at Grandpa's while he made oven Pizza, and fudge, Nala kept ignoring her sister. She looked away when Alex tried to look at her. If she did look, she gave her an angry glare, shaking her head while she did so. Even as they watched "The Rainbow Monkey" movie, they would not look at, acknowledge, or sit by one another. Alex huffed, rolling her eyes as Nala grabbed her soda, and went upstairs. "Oh my land, Nala". Nala ignored her. "Will you stop this nonsense already?!". "You're my sister, and my best friend!". "There is no way I would ever try to make you feel horrible!". Nala still said nothing, going into her room. Her big, round eyes were dark and disappointed in Alex. "come on, Nala". Alex said, irritated. "Say something, already!". "Anything, just one thing, one tiny, miniscule, erudite thing!". Nala's face remained plain, and dark as she finally did say, "when you have common sense, I will talk to you". Nala then brushed past Alex, going into her room. Alex rolled her eyes, annoyed, and slightly angry that Nala was somewhat ruining her night with her sour mood. Of course, Deprixin brought about subtle changes in mood. When Alex felt happy, and excited, even felt like goofing around, and being annoying, everyone, and everything else around her was serious, and focused. If she was bright, and happy, a few people were miserable. She didn't mind. Although, when someone did yell at her for being silly, or for being happy-go-lucky, her version of that, being wrapped up in a physics problem, she couldn't understand what she had done wrong. Even if she did, she didn't feel ashamed of being yelled at, or even that she did anything wrong. When Abigail came down on her one day like a ton of tough metal nails, for getting ice cream all over her bed, Alex sat unashamed of what she did, and unaware of the severity of her crime. She still kept laughing, and smiling, completely unphased by what she had done. It was a happy time for her, and to add to the goodies, Hoagie snuck her an ice cream bar, after Abigail punished her. He had even snuck her out to go to "BJ's". Alex now, although, knew what she had done wrong, and did think it over...some. As for the rest of the oddities, well, they didn't stop that night.

While the T.V. was on in one of the bedrooms, Alex sat drinking her "Dean's" milk. She sat, enjoying herself, watching a Discovery Channel documentary on Big Cats. Of course, the spotlight was on the Bengal Tiger, and the African Lion, leaving the Jaguar and Cheetah to make up for lost time. Alex didn't mind, one way or another. She had the time of her life sitting there, smiling and laughing, playing a little bit, as a Lion climbed up a rock on screen. She sat with her small head turned, just a little bit, as the glass nature of her eyes, thanks to the light reflecting off of it, showed as she glanced over once in a while. She drank her milk, as her big, wide, eyes rolled over every now and again. Putting her milk down, she sat up, in the covers, watching quietly a Jaguar hunting for its prey. Her silver, "wonderful, fabulous, Marvelous" bedtime shirt, Puttinski got her for her birthday, while shopping in, "Dunedin", was seen too. As the documentary went on, and the night seemed to drag, and drag itself through the mud, Alex grew more and more tired, gradually although. Soon, as the final cat, a North American Bobcat, was shown, a white flash of light, surrounded the room, as the T.V. screen turned black. Alex glanced up, curiously, as the T.V. remained on, although the screen stayed a black color. "Well, I'd better fiddle with the remote until it works". Alex said, getting up to fix it. As she did though, a message popped up on her screen, reading in white letters, "hello how are you". "Make sure you do your homework, get shower and go to bed". "We are going out tomorrow". Alex looked at this message, wondering where it came from. It was weird, as it came from the T.V. There was no phone call, no text message, nothing except for T.V. screen message. Although, as Alex thought about it, there was only one organization that did something similar to. "Oh". Alex said, as she connected the dots as to where the message came from. "Well, um…". She thought, nervously. "I'm not exactly sure if I'm able to do anything tomorrow". "I'll have to confer with my grandfather, and see what he thinks". Although, she then realized, if the Kids Next Door, tell you to do something, you'd better well-off, do it!". She didn't feel nervous, exactly, around the Kids Next Door, anymore, although she knew that doing what they asked of her, at this rate, was the right, and safe thing to do. She gathered her things up for the morning, and sat back in her bed. 11:00pm, finally hit, and the news had come on. As her grandfather came in to say goodnight, and tuck her in, she finally told him the news. "Grandpa", she said as he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Yes, sugarplum?". He said, as he lifted the covers back over her head. "My friends invited me to go to the Fall Festival with them, tomorrow". "Would it be ok if I took the day off, and went with them?". Alex asked. "Of course, Sugarplum". Grandpa replied. "Wasn't planning on doing much tomorrow, anyhow". "Ok". alex nodded. "Now, why don't you get some sleep, dear?". "If you're friends are banking on being here, as early as they seem", he wagged his finger to go along with what he was saying. "You wouldn't want to keep them waiting". "Efficient". Alex nodded. "I can work with that". "You sure would". Grandpa shook his head, smiling. "I'll be up at 8:00am precisely". "No earlier, and no later". Alex said. "Good to hear it". Grandpa replied. "I'll be up, myself". "What time should we be expecting these friends of yours?". "11:00am". Alex replied. "11:30am at the latest". "Alright, and where will they be picking you up?". "Out front in the driveway". "Near the cobblestone walkway". Alex was being specific again. "Good to know" Grandpa said. "Alrightie, sounds great". Grandpa said, turning the light out. "Undoubtedly". Alex replied. Her head sat just above the covers as she yawned. As she looked around, she knew, or at least, had some idea of just how the Kids Next were going to be the next morning.

Chapter 27.

The next day, Alex got up, taking her clothes out she was going to wear for that morning. A yellow, flowery shirt with long, pants, decorated with ladybugs was what she wore. Or wanted to wear. Nala came into her guest room, still a bit angry. "Mom says to wear this". She threw a long sleeved undershirt down that was decorated with flower designs. "Why do I have to wear this?". "Why?". Alex rolled her eyes, protesting. "Um...because it's cold outside". Nala said, ignorantly. "Yeah, but, I shouldn't be required to wear an undershirt that I clearly don't feel comfortable in". Alex complained. "Well, it's cold outside". "Why don't you wear it?". Nala said. "No, it's uncomfortable". "I don't wear long sleeved shirts under T-shirts". Alex complained. Yes, she could be quite specific at times. There were certain things she wanted a certain way. She couldn't have her food touch on her plate, come dinner time. She tolerated certain fabrics of certain bedsheets. Quite possibly why she was a little leery toward sleeping in Hoagie's bed. She liked certain brands of foods. For example: she liked Zephryhills Spring Water over purified water. She was a small, cute little girl. Although, she did have certain guidelines towards things. Other people, mainly adults thought this was cute of her, and often laughed. Her family, on the other hand, mainly her sister, thought this ro be annoying. "Can you put it on?". Nala asked. "Nah". Alex got her jacket and put it on. "Please?". Nala asked, yet again. Alex put on her jacket, gathering her things for the day, putting them in her purse. "No". Alex said. "Put it on". A tinge of demanding came from Nala. "No way". Alex continued. "Put...it...on". Nala said through clenched teeth. "Come on, Nala". Alex rolled her eyes. "Its fine". "No, it's not fine". Nala said, urgently. "It's 42 degrees outside!". "Put it on". "Alright, alright". Alex put up her hands, defensively. She then began giggling as Nala left. "Oh, you will put it on!". Nala snapped, as her eyes became dark. "I will see you downstairs with it on, otherwise you won't go!". "Grandpa, technically can decide whether or not I can go". Alex brought up the point, calmly. "He's the adult here". "Not you". "What if I told him you broke his limited edition Babe Ruth Baseball Bat, in mint condition?". "Then what, smartypants, huh?". Nala was now sneering up to Alex's face. "Then what?". "You for sure won't be able to go anywhere, ha ha". Nala then stood with her arms crossed as Alex sighed. "He wouldn't believe I did it". "I would automatically suggest, you did it". Alex said, smiling. Nala gasped. "You wouldn't!". "How do ya like them apples Missy?". "Grandpa would believe that you were an idiot for going out of the house wearing only a short sleeved blouse and a jacket when it's 42 degrees!". Nala brought up. "I could lose my credibility". Alex thought of all the bad possibilities. "Mt intellectual status could be lowered". "Yeah". Nala said. "So go in there, and put your shirt on, now". She demanded. Alex rolled her eyes, putting on her undershirt. As soon as she finished with that, they went downstairs to meet their grandfather. She finished her breakfast before saying goodbye, and going outside to meet the KND. As per the message. Which told her specifically to meet them outside at 11:00am. Standing outside, she waited for what seemed like an eternity. She waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually, kicking some rocks around, she looked around, seeing if there was any sign of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. anywhere. No. With the cold air whisping around her, blowing on her face, she contemplated going back in the house. She also knew a sweater jacket over her now long sleeved shirt wasn't going to cut it. Soon, the low whirrr of a vehicle was heard. A person's pickup truck? No. Indeed not. The whirrr then grew louder and louder as it neared the house. Alex looked up. Finally! The Kids Next Door were here, with their S.C.A.M.P.E.R! The whirr was like music to Alex's ears. Although as she looked over at the vehicle, more like two vehicles approaching the house, they...it...wasn't at all like the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. or the S.H.I.P. or the "Spaceketeer", as Hoagie put it. They were two...cars. Cars! A Lincoln MKX, sleek and shiny on the outside, and an Eclipse pulled into the driveway. Alex sat on the bench waiting for them to come up. As they did, they seemed peculiar, and...a bit, strange. Mechanical, plain, if all too serious, cold expressions sat on their faces. Nigel stood, with a cold expression on his face, over by the side of the driveway, talking on his cell phone to someone. Pacing to and fro, his black, thick scarf stayed tied around his neck, as his cold, angry scowl only grew much more tense and hateful. Hoagie seemed to still be in a chipper mood, although, even he, remained a bit serious, and...cold. Much like the rest of them. A thick black scarf sat around Kuki's neck as she looked serious, and cold as well. Clicking was heard as Wallabee approached in a button, down overcoat, and a thick scarf. His shoes were netted and heeled as they clicked over to the front of the driveway. A cold, serious, cynical expression sat on his face as he whispered something to Kuki. "Well, hiya everyone". Alex said, cheerfully. "How are all of you, this morning?". "Doing well, I suppose". They all just brushed past her going into her grandfather's house. "Well, I may've just told Grandpa we were leaving, so...". Alex began. "We'll just need clarification as to when it's appropriate to leave". Hoagie said to her, as an aside. Clicking was heard as Nigel entered the house. "Hello, Alex". He said in a gentle, sonorous, soothing British voice. "Oh, hi Nigel". Alex said, happily. "How are you this fine morning?". Al asked, still in a happy mood. Taking her hands in his, Nigel looked down at her, kindly. "Doing wonderfully". He sighed in a kind, deep voice. "How are you, Alexandria?". "I'm doing well,"Although Nala's mad at me for not caring enough about my family, or...whatever cockamamey thing she came up with". "You will always have a family here with us". Nigel said in a deep, sonorous, gentle voice. "Alexandria". "Ello, Mate!". Wallabee snuck up behind her, giving her a large hug. "You are growin', my cuckooburrow". "You are so old, anymore". "Ye growin up, too fast, little girl". "Yes, I've noticed". Nigel smiled gently. Alex then noticed Kuki talking with her grandfather. As her grandfather nodded to each thing Kuki said, Kuki whispered a few things, still keeping her serious expression. Alex looked over to Kuki, who smiled, coming over to her, wrapping her in a hug. "Hi bestie!". She yelled, obnoxiously, and excitedly. "I love you soooooooo much!". "You look so beautiful!". She then grabbed Alex, rocking her from side to side. "Oh, you are sooooooo cute!". "I just wuv wu so much, Alex". "My wittle Rainbow Monkey". "Um...I love you too". Alex said. "Hmmmm". Kuki sighed. She then wiped a smudge from Alex's face. "So, where are we going today?". Alex asked. "To the pumpkin festival". Kuki said, smiling. "It'll be soooo much fun". "We'll paint pumpkins, and go on the haunted hay ride, ooohh! We'll go in the haystack!". Kuki clapped excitedly. "Doesn't that sound fun?". She said, smiling. "I believe so". Alex said, nodding. Wally and Hoagie clicked around the house, talking to Alex's grandfather. "Would you boys like anything to drink?". Mr. Tamink, Alex's mom's dad. (That was her grandfather), asked. "Oh no". Wallabee said, getting ready to head outside. "We're good, mate". "I just didn't know..psss psss pss". He then began whispering to Mr. Tamink secretively. "Hey there, girly goop". Hoagie looked down at Nala, smiling. Nala looked up from watching T.V. "hi". She said quietly. "Are you enjoying yourself this fine day?". She nodded. "What's wrong, sweetie?". Hoagie asked, adjusting his leather jacket. "You're not yourself". "It's...it's fine". Nala said. "I'm ok". "Are you, sweetheart?". Hoagie asked, smiling knowingly. "The only person Alex cares about is herself". Nala said quietly. "I'm trying to tell her how family works". "I...I don't know if she'll listen to me or not". "She will". Hoagie said in a low, gentle voice. "You know your sister, she's a bit...". "Dumb". Nala said looking up at Hoagie, while the t.v. blared. As her small, round, glassy-looking eyes were shone by the light of the t.v., she looked a little similar to Alex. "Well, I was going to say... a little bit of a fixer-upper". Nala looked up at him, as Hoagie's deep, gentle voice surrounded her. "That's ok". He smiled. "Every family has someone that needs a little support". "Alex just happens to be yours". "You've helped her, by a lot". Hoagie said, kindly. "She just needs to learn by herself". "Give her time, she will". As he then walked outside, Nala sat thinking about what Hoagie said, as the rest of the Kids Next Door walked outside. They're serious, cold, analytical expressions, bared into Alex's soul, as they stood around the driveway. The cold, whispy, air blew, stinging their noses. Nigel snapped his flip phone shut, looking coldly toward Alex. "What did command say?". Hoagie asked, leaning against the car. Nigel stood, coldly, very still, scowling, as his lip twitched upwards. "Results confirmed". He said, quickly. "They've run the analytics coinciding with the data". "They've found the results to be conclusive with the data". "We've formulated our final plan". "Our Galactic Branch will further protect Alex, accordingly". Nigel's lip twitched much more rapidly now, as his cold expression remained. Alex stood smiling happily, waving over to Nigel who smiled a friendly smile to her, nodding to her. Kuki was already in her Lincoln, sitting in the front seat with Wallabee, feeling the effects of heated leather seats. As she sat, she leaned over whispering things to Wallabee as he nodded. In the back, Abigail sat, talking with Someone on her flip phone. Alex looked, as Kuki's thin lips, which were painted with a red lipstick against her tan skin. She pursed her lips as Wallabee seemed to be saying something to her. His lips were moving. Seeing Alex, she smiled a friendly, happy smile. Alex opened one of the doors, climbing in one of the chique, leather seats. "Howdy everyone!". She said, hoisting herself in one of the seats. "Mmmm". The leather rubbed against Kuki's skin as she turned around. "Hi Alex". She said, happily. "How are you?". "Are you ok?". "I must say, I'm feeling pretty well today". "How are you?". "Still infatuated with Rainbow Monkeys?". "Mmm hmm, that's it, honey". "Mmm, hey Kuki, ju mind switchin me seats?". Abigail asked, stretching out. She looked at Wally who whispered something in her ear, as she nodded. He then kissed her on the mouth, getting her tongue as he did so. The leather rubbed as Kuki and Abby switched, and she was now in the back with Alexandria. "Sooo, how's my baby this morning?". Kuki kissed Alex's ear. "Are wu ok?". "Didju have a fun time at Grandpa's last night?". "I did". Alex said. "Although Nala was pretty mad, I still had a remarkable night". "Grandpa made us fudge and we watched...". "Oh that's cool!". Kuki cut her off. "I'm sooooo happy you had fun, Alex". She said, fakely. "I love when you're happy". She turned around, lip twitching upwards as she did so. Alex watched this, unsure of why Kuki was doing this. Or what it meant. "How are you doing today, Abigail?". Alex asked. "Frrrrmph!". The leather of the seat rubbed against Abigail's overcoat and scarf, as she turned around. "Mmmm, good good". She said, gently. "How are you?". "You feelin ok?". "I'm feeling very well". "After a regaling night at my grandfather's, I will say, things are shipshape". She giggled. "Oh, haven't you heard?". "It's talk like a Pirate Day". "Arggh, me mateys!". "Mmmm, that's good you feel that". Abby said, staring at her. "That's good, Alexandria". She said, softly. Alexandria? That was odd. The only time Abby ever called her "Alexandria", was when she was in trouble with her, or when there was danger present. "Marvelous!". Alex said, happily. "Yes, yes". Abigail said, softly. "Good to hear, honey". "Shhh". She reminded softly, as Alex looked up at her, curious as to why she was...telling her to be a little quiet. Abby was acting strange, along with the other members of Sector V. Why although? They looked at her with cold stares, they were eerily odd around her. What was happening. As the cold, still wind blew, the trees swayed back and forth a little bit. Cold, yet there was no frost. Very weird as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. "Alexandria". A sweet, and soft, yet snappish, harsh, quick, and threatening feminine voice that cuddled, yet stung fiercely like the winter air, said, as Alex shot awake. "You're riding in the other car with Nigel". "You won't be riding with us, today". "Oh...but...I...". "You'll be riding in the other car with Nigel". Kuki repeated. "Oh...um...ok". Alex said, unbuckling her seatbelt. The others stared at her, coldly as she got out. Abby got out, licking a candy lollipop, adjusting her scarf. Her and Hoagie talked as she leaned against the car. Alex stood, looking around, wondering when the appropriate time to get in would be. "Right there". Abby nodded, sternly, keeping her serious expression Alex looked up at her. Opening the door, Alex got in, buckling herself in her seat, which was made from a velvet material. Nigel looked back from the passenger's side, smiling warmly at Alex. "Are you ready for the Pumpkin Festival?". His gentle, deep British voice surrounded Alex as she sat in the back, looking up at him. "Yes sir". She said, happily. "I already know exactly what pumpkin I'm going to pick". "One that is plump, and round, although not too oblong". Nigel took out his flip phone, dialing a number. "That's wonderful to hear, Alexandria". He glanced at her, resting his head against the headrest on the velvet seat. "There's a guarantee for so much fun". Alex said, a bit hesitantly, as Nigel whispered a few things to Abigail. "There is". He said in a deep, gentle voice. Abigail then said a few things to Nigel as he nodded, keeping the same cold expression. "Yes, command would thereinto believe it best to bring the subject to their research base, for further conduct". He whispered, scandalously to Abigail, as he turned around in his seat, staring at Alex, coldly. His lip twitched quickly upwards as he did. "I'll be on the phone". He reminded Alex. "Shhhh, let's relax,". He whispered softly. Alex looked up at him, as his phone rang. Pressing the green button, he answered. "Hello Numbuh one to global dispatch". He said, quickly. "Yes". He said, in a deep voice, nodding. "Yes" . "Yes, the data proved conclusive with the relevant hypothesis". "As mentioned before, Test subject A has been coherently cooperative with other agents". "Yes, would that be necessary?". He rested his head on the velvet headrest, staring at Alex, coldly. His lip twitched up quickly as she looked up at him. "It would". "What would be necessary to attain that?". His lip continued twitching, quickly, as a cold sore moved along with his it. "Yes, and for how long?". His lip continued twitching, rapidly as he stared at Alex, analyzing her, baring into her soul. "Yes, the subject will be ready for transport by then". Alex looked, up wondering why Nigel was staring at her. Why he was being so...odd. Why he was looking at her. Why he was analyzing her. Why was he so cold toward her? As his lip twitched up, quickly, he seemed to grow a hateful glare toward her, as his nerves moved his lip quickly. "Yes, the results enacted validity toward subject X being abused neonatally". "Yes, subject X has displayed significant decrepits in those specific...". "Yes". "Yes". "Yes". "The actuation...". "Yes, the data reads as follows...". "X, L, M, 45, T,Y 56, G,C 67". "Yes". "Yes". His lip continued twitching upward rapidly, as he glanced back at Alex. With a vicious glare, his lip continued twitching rapidly. "Yes, I am aware". "With which pieces?". "Yes, I am aware". The cold nature of Nigel's tone, and lip twitching brought about an air to the car that felt similar to cold sweat. As Alex looked up at Nigel, who looked at her with a feel of detachment, and hidden evil, her mouth sat open, gaping, as his lip continued twitching upward, with an analytical harshness, as the slimy nerves climbed up. She wondered what she had done wrong. "Yes". "Yes". "Prepare for dispatch". "Immediately following, yes". "If we are to dissect the subject, we'll first have to finalize the radium, iodine solution". "Yes". "Yes". "Materials order for positron reactor". "Yes". "Immediately". "Yes, I am aware". His head rested against the headrest, as he stared at Alex, his lip twitching viciously. At this rate, Alex knew she could try and ignore Nigel's cold, cruel nature. Or she could let everyone else's sour mood, ruin her day. She felt like crying a little. Even on Deprixin. As she looked up at Nigel, whose lip twitched up, cornered against his scarf, then out the window, she wished the car ride were over. She had also wished she were riding in Kuki's car. The nice Lincoln with heated seats, colorful lights for the foot area, and an automated braking system. That made her feel at least somewhat safe. Here, Abby drove quickly, and with haste. Missing each stop sign, and Coasting up the hill. Alex held onto her fold down cup holder a bit, anxiously. Awww great, everyone else's cold nature, and the tense aura in the car, so thick, yet so slimy, so depressed that it slithered up the sidewalk, stalking as it did like a slow moving caterpillar, or stink bug, leaving behind a trail of slime, and guck! They also left behind a trail of sadness. It said in a weird, soft, girl voice, "Don't worry". "We'll have fun". "My friends love me". "Yes". Nigel continued. Now facing the front. "Yes". "I'm well aware". "Yes". "Dispatch will be". "Yes immediately". "Yes, I will get it done, immediately sir". "Well Base hasn't exactly specified how many yet". "Yes, yes, I'm aware". A small, crash! Was heard as a box fell over the seat. Turning around, quickly, Nigel's lip twitched up rapidly, as he shot Alex a death glare. Sunlight shone off of his aerodynamic sunglasses, as his lip twitched up, quickly. With slimy precision, and unseen nerves his mouth corner seemed to cleanly brush up there, and back down again, even as Nigel was completely still. Now laying his head against the seatrest, he stared at Alex, studying her, analyzing her, as his expression remained as cold, and plain, as the weather outside. As he looked at her, observing her, his lip continued to twitch. Alex looked up at him, gaping. Unsure of whether to feel frightened, or sad, or to say something to Nigel, she sat gaping still. She wanted to cry, although. This was not her idea of what her Sunday should've been. This wasn't exactly ideal. Why were her friends so distant today? Why did today feel so cold? Alex sat, hoping, and counting the miles til the car ride was over with. "Yes". Nigel continued. "Depart immediately". When he had said that, in the low, serious voice, in the harsh, snappy tone he had said it in, Abigail gripped the steering wheel, tightly focusing sloley on the road. When Nigel whispered information to her, she simply nodded. "Level low". Feminine woman's voice said. The automatic, alluring, mechanical low register of her voice made her sound somewhat sexual. The next thing this voice needed to do, was to comfort Alex, advising her not to be afraid, and to be perseverant. Her soothing tone would calm Alex and make her feel as relaxed as Deprixin did. "Level low". The voice said again. "Mmm, we need to stop for gas". Abby glanced over to Nigel. "We're only, hmm, 4 miles from the farm". Nigel said. "Not sure if there's a gas station near here, or not". "There should be". Abby said in a whisper. Alex nodded in the back with what they were saying, trying to take part in the conversation. "There's one over on Clemmons Avenue". She piped up, enthusiastically. She really had hope today, and wanted to be part of the older kids. "We'll try it, and see, babe". Abigail said, pulling the car around. Going over to the side, she stopped at a gas station tucked in the corner of a woody, stick, brown area. As dusty and old as it was, it still had working pumps. Abby pulled their car into a filling tank calmly, as Nigel got another call. As he pressed the red, "end call" button on his phone, his lip twitched up, rapidly. He was NOT going to put the Galactic Base on hold. He certainly was not going to call his subordinate simply to tell him they were stopping for gas over taking a call from Base. "Yes, yes". "Interceded". He then got out of the car, along with Abby. As he paced the area, he remained on his phone. Alex began getting out of the car, as well. "Its cold out, honey". Nigel said in a gentle, comforting voice. "Why don't you stay in for now, we'll be back inside in just a short moment". "Ok?". Alex nodded. "Here, would you like anything from inside the store?". Nigel asked. "No, I'm ok for right now". Alex said. "Are you certain?". "The pleasure is mine". He smiled a comforting smile to her. "No thank you". Alex said again. "Hmmm". Nigel then stepped outside with Abigail, as she leaned against the car. Gas filled the car, as the numbers on the meter went up. Today, Abby was not enjoying a lollipop. She instead held a (candy, please remember!) Cigarette between her fingers. Nigel stayed on the phone as his scarf blew in the wind. The gas station seemed as empty, hollow, and cold as the interaction between the three of them. Clicking was heard outside as Nigel's heeled boots scraped the pavement. He whispered something else to Abby as Alex stayed curious as to what it was. Getting in the car, on the passenger's side, where Nigel once sat, Abby laid her head against the seatrest. "I'm angry that the gas prices here exceed $1.05". Alex said. "One would know...". "Shhhh, quiet baby". Abigail said softly. "Nigel's gettin you something from the store". "He'll be out in a few". She seemed to mouth, almost inaudibly. Alex nodded, as Abby stared at her. Her red, puffy lips shone, revealing the glossed, shiny thin lines on her bottom lip, as the sun's light reflected off of it. She stared at Alex, with a plain look of deep sorrow. Alex looked up at her, wondering why she was disappointed. Was it with her? Was it because Nigel went through the Galactic Kids Next Door experiment? The second option seemed much more likely. Abby had tried all she could. She tried reasoning with Nigel at the very beginning that this would be a bad idea, and to leave things with Alex how they were. Friends. No experiments. No research. No data. No robots, or cameras, or controlled substances. She may've nodded along with everything he said. She may've supported everything they did. Deep down, she knew it was the wrong thing to do. She stared at Alex with a plain look on her face. Although, behind the plain look, a measure of sadness was there. Al could definitely see it in her eyes. Nigel walked with haste back outside, as his cell phone sat in its case on a handy belt clip. Opening Alex's door, he handed her a bottle of Dean's milk. "Here you are, darling". He said, gently. Taking the milk, in her hands. "Thank you". She said, kindly. "Of course". Nigel said in a whisper. "If there's anything else you may need". "Yes, well there was actually some candy corn at the festival that I'd...". Nigel closed the door on her before she was able to finish. Getting in the driver's seat, he buckled himself in, shooting Alex a death glare as he did. His lip twitched upward, rapidly and with haste. As he started the car, he coasted along, easy and with precision. Abby rested her head on the seat headrest, staring at Alex. Her face, and eyes looked as if she were struggling, with something. Alex looked up at her, wondering why she looked sad. Looking back with a plain look of despair, Abby just stared at Alex, feeling as if something gut wrenching were eating her

Soul. She looked as if she felt trapped, trapped in lies, trapped by her superior, and his goals, trapped by harsh realities, and cruelty. She looked at Alex, with a look of worry. Her red lipstick shimmered in the sunlight, as she stared at Alex, looking as if she were about to cry, any second then. Although, her plain, mechanical, stone cold, analytical face hid any measure of anything. The velvet from the seat, rubbed against her, as she continued staring at Alex. Her look of worry, concerned Alex, who still wondered what was wrong with her, that day. "Abby". She wanted to say in a simple voice. "Ab-by". "What's wrong Abby?". Alex wanted to ask. "Abby?". She wanted to know why her older sister, her feminine influence was struggling. Why her heroine was falling. Why such a motherly, (older sisterly) influence in her life, was having a hard time. "Ab-by". Alex wanted to say again, in a simple, childlike voice, that a 5 year old, who had struggled all her life, mentally would say, or struggle to say. "Ab-by, why are you sad?". "Are you sad?". Abigail still stared at her. Alex could see a level of human within Abigail, a level of understanding that was there from adoption. She truly did care, and felt manipulated by Nigel. She felt as if a curse, a thing, a parasite had grabbed onto her, a new wave of worry, that had washed over her, had appeared, and was taking her, sucking something out of her. She stared at Alex, as Al looked back up at her. She was concerned now, and understood that she had looked sad. But why? Why here? Why now? It was Sunday, the day of the Pumpkin Festival, and a good day, right? The cold, depressed nature, and tense aura inside the car was thick, yet so slimy, so soft, it crawled, stalked like that of a pregnant ladybug. "Ab-by". The childlike ideation came to Alex again, in the soft, simple, struggling voice it had. "Abby's my big sister". "Abby's so big, she blocks out the sun!". "Oh, no, Ab-by!". Alex looked up at Abigail, trying to figure out why her big sister, her shining parent star, was dim. Abigail still looked at Alex, with a plain look on her face. Behind the look, sadness was maybe present. She had tried all she could. She had done everything she could possibly do. Alex thought she had seen a single tear stream down from Abigail's face, as her stone cold, still expression remained. Abby stared at Alex, as her head went further up the seat rest. Alex sat, gaping as Abigail stared at her, wanting to rescue her, wanting to save her, although she just couldn't. The car whirred up the gravel street to the area where the Pumpkin Festival, was being held. "The Truskant Family must sponsor part of it". Nigel said, thoughtfully, as his lips pursed. They pulled into the parking area, behind Kuki's Lincoln. It was her dad, Kani's Lincoln, although she had snuck it out when he wasn't looking. Kuki's family was respectable. They were upper-middle class, with a lot of money to play with on a rainy day. Getting out, Alex tried to lean in, catching up on what they were discussing. "Hey". Hoagie quietly greeted Nigel. "Ey". he said, looking around. Wally and Kuki got out as well. "How was the drive up?". He asked, as wind whipped around his leather jacket. "Fair, although we did run low once, didn't we?". Nigel turned his head, quickly muttering to Abigail. "Mmm yeah". She said, looking around. "Did you find out anything regarding…..?". Hoagie whispered to Nigel as he nodded. "Yes, a significant, purported amount aligned with…..". He whispered back. Alex tried listening in on them, as Wallabee clicked over in his, heeled shoes. "Hi, Wallabee". Alex looked up at him, as his scarf blew some. "How was your drive over?". "Ok, how about yours?". He asked. "It was ok, I guess". She said. "Nigel kept talking on his cell phone, and we ran out of gas". "Hmm". Wallabee kept his cold expression, as he walked off. We ran out of gas". Alexandria looked up at Wally, as she sat at the foot of his jacket. "Really?". "The Masarati?". Wally smiled down at her. "It ok, I spent the car ride getting yelled at by Numbuh 86". "Numbuh 86?". Alex asked. "Fanny". Wallabee clarified. "Oh, ok". Alex looked around, seeing the sights of the pumpkin farm. Hay bales sat around the different areas. One for pumpkin painting, one for Horseback riding, separate hay bales sat on a tractor for the hayride. There was also a place for Kettle Corn, and Hot dogs. The operatives stood around, looking, glancing at the different areas. Trudging up the hill, Hoagie snapped his flip phone shut. "Ok, we should be good for today". He said. Nigel gave him a look. " I Just spoke with command". Nigel scowled as he put his phone back into his belt clipped case. "And they said". Hoagie stood by him. "Departure is scheduled for Monday at noon". "Specimen should be available for testing". His cold, unearthly expression came to. "Well, congratulations on elite commander". "I know it's been quite a climb". Hoagie said, patting his shoulder. "It hasn't so". A smile curved over Nigel's face. "Well, I'll still enlighten you to Mike's Hard Lemonade". Hoagie said in a low voice. "Oh no, have one for me". Nigel replied. "Nigel doesn't drink". With her big oversized jacket Hoagie gave her, because she was cold in her sweater, Alex looked young, and innocent looking up at Nigel, and the older kids, trying to tell them things, and trying to fit in with them. Nigel looked down at her, as his lip twitched again. "Hello again, love". He said gently. "Oh, I was just telling Hoagie how you don't drink". She tried again. "I do not". Nigel said, soothingly. "Here, why don't we go to the treats area?". He held out his hand, inviting her to touch. "If you would like, I'll make the purchase". "No no, I can get my own, thank you though". Alex said, digging through her little purse, trying to find her wallet. "I insist, dear". A buttoned Click was heard as Nigel opened his bag. Waiting in line at the hot dog, and kettle corn stand, the man greeted them, as he got the two of them hot dogs and orange soda. "Thank you". Alex said, as Nigel led her away to their table, where the others were sitting down to lunch. The wind whipped across a basket of fries, and a cup of cheese, as they sat around, still wearing their cold expressions. Around them, people hustled and bustled, as the hayrides, and pumpkin painting and other went on. "So ye really got in, ey mate?". Wally broke the silence among all of them. "Yes, I did". Nigel nodded. "Departure is first thing Monday morning". He said, quickly. "Ah, well, they'll need ye up there". Wallabee said. "Though". He sighed. "Not as much as we need ye down here". "Not to worry, Numbuh 4". Nigel smiled, reassuringly. "I be back before you know it". "Until then, you all have been made aware of who your new Soopreme Leader is". He, along with everyone else then turned to look at Abigail, who had gotten vinegar for her fries. "Wass this bout me bein Soopreme Leader, whatever you said?". She asked, sitting down, adjusting her scarf as she did so. "You've been appointed to Supreme Leader". Nigel tucked in his scarf. "Yeah, I toldja, I ain't doin nothin with Leader anythin' in it". Abby glanced around. "Why would you be reluctant toward doing that?". Nigel asked. "You know why". Abigail said dipping a fry in the vinegar. Alex nodded along, trying to be part of the conversation. She had tried to fit in with her others, who surrounded her. All older, only to be overlooked, or "awwww"ed at. "Oh, Numbuh 5, that was a long time ago". "Why don't you just let it go, and move on, you know we already have". "Because I can't, Nigel". "You know I can't lead 26 Treehouses everyplace for 2 years". "There'll be cryin, and snot, and whinin all over the damn place". Abby said. "You have the skillset, you have the tools, and you have the proper operatives at your hand". Nigel took a fryDipping it in cheese. "Why are you hesitant toward the position?". "...it's a lot of work". Abby sat with a plain expression, as underneath the big brim of her hat, she hid away her emotions, along with the tucked realm of her thoughts, her deep feelings, and her true sorrow for leaving. "Numbuh 5, this position is clearly a coveted position only the elite have opportunity toward". "Your skillset, strength, tenacity, dedication, and utmost loyalty to the Kids Next Door is unparalleled". Nigel continued. "For you to repeal this position would be foolish". " Well, you are the best in our Sector". Kuki suggested, coming back, and opening a box of New York style Cheesecake. Apple spice sauce dripped down the side of it. "Yeah, ye should go for it, mate". Wally suggested, eating a fry. "Yeah!". The others suggested. "Don't worry". A low, romantic voice from across the table said. Alex really tried to tune in, now. Hoagie sat gripping the collar of his leather jacket. "Bout what?". Abby replied in an equally Soft, low hum of a romantic voice. "Bout a thing". Hoagie replied in a romantic, low, sonorous tone. The maturity and deep quality to his voice made him sound very similar to, if not right on,...Hank. At least that's what Alex thought. Hank was standing right there. Although, it was only Hoagie. Quirky ol, Chubby ol, Hoagie speaking in a romantic voice. "I'll be right here beside you, if anything should happen". The pilot now gave off a romantic, deep Barry White enigma. "He has a point". Alex piped up. "You are a keeper to him". "If you're on this journey, you're on this journey together". "You both make a great couple and you are Hogarth Pennywhistle Jr.'s whole world". "He would never leave you behind". "You shouldn't leave him behind either". "Stay with him". Sector V then, "awww"ed Alex as she looked up, with one of her tiny fingers in her mouth. Her eyes gave off a bubble, glass look in the sunlight. "That's what I was going to say!". Hoagie smiled, jovially. "You Took the words right out of my mouth". He winked. "You cutie, booty baby girl". He pinched her cheek, giggling with her. "It's true Abigail". He sighed, turning to his girlfriend. "I have been, and always will be, right by your side, no matter what". He smiled, coyly. "Yeah, cool". Abby still sat with her head down. "I don't get it, we give ye romance, we give ye opportunity, why won't you be Soopreme Leader?". Wally bugged. Finally standing up quickly, throwing her hands down, in a mini fit of rage, Abby yelled, "Cuz I hate it, ok?!". A hush fell over the table as she said this. The operatives stared at each other. "...you'd hate it?". Wallabee asked. "Yeah!". Abby shook her head, holding back sadness, with a bit of rage. "I gotta lead 476 kids, an' git them all unda control, an' Nigel won't even be around, cuz he'll be takin' orders from up there, everythin' be endin' already, an' I ain't ready for it!". She buried her face in her hands. "Seems like yesterday I was just gettin into the KND, just gettin' to know you, an then this happens!". "You know I can't lead!". She continued. She put her head down, distraught. Nigel then approached her, gently. "Abigail". He called her by name, gently. When he did this, he truly cared for an operative's well being. He was also close friends with them. "You understand, I could never do what you do". Nigel began. "You are a wise, insightful, powerful, intelligent, strong leader with much dedication and trustworthiness invested in this organization". "You've even picked me up, well,...". He scratched the back of his head. "...everyone up when we were insane". He said. "You'd make a much better leader than I ever would". He then gave her the key to their tree house. "You should lead the Sector V from now on". He said, smiling. "Really?". She asked. "Yes". Nigel nodded. The others sat around saying nothing, as their cold expressions melted. "Though, it will be really hard without you there". Abby muttered, as Hoagie nodded. "Not To worry". Nigel assured. "You all are in good hands, and I will reappear before you know it". "Yeah, you betta". Wallabee snuck around, behind him, hugging him. "I will, Numbuh 4". He sighed. "I assuage you that". "Good". Wallabee said. The others came around for a hug, and a pat on the shoulder, as they knew Monday would arrive soon. Nigel would be packed, and, ready to go. "You will be back, right?". Wally asked. Seeing a need in his eyes, Nigel sighed deeply. "I will". He assured. "He'll be back, he's never losr sight of what's important before". Alex piped up, again. "This time won't be any different". "Hmmm". The others looked at her, not saying anything. "Hey, Alex". Kuki said softly, putting the box of Cheesecake down in front of her. "Yes?". Alex asked. "I have something for you, bestie". Kuki giggled, crossing her legs. "Have you ever had apple crumble Cheesecake?". She asked, happily, in a soft, girlish voice. "No". "No, I have not". Alex looked up at her, curious as to what it was. "Its soooo delicious". "The way they drizzle the apple decadence sauce on it, and a rich, thick, flavor". "I loooove Cheesecake". Kuki sighed, smiling. "Would you like to try some?". Her voice became soft and airy. "Bestie?". She said, smiling. "I...I.. ". Alex said, taking a spoon and digging in. As she ate Cheesecake, calmly, and relaxed with Kuki, she began to piece together why Sector V was so plain, mechanical, cold, and uncaring. Could it have had something to do with her? No. It was because Nigel was leaving...oh! There came a New theory that was good. No, it was great! And, no, it wasn't a theory. It was the reason why. They were in such bad, cold moods because Nigel was leaving their sector, and they didn't know how to express it. They did but they didn't want to look like Toddlers, whining and crying, while adults brushed them off. They were the Kids Next Door, for cryin out loud! They wouldn't bawl over this! Relieved nothing had anything to do with her, And still trusting of the KND, to this minute, Alex happily ate the rest of her Cheesecake, if not hastily, leaving Kuki to say, "Hey, that's not caring and sharing!". When eating too much, too quickly in excitement. When the time came for lunch to be over, Alex was the only one eager to do anything, while the other operatives trudged slowly behind. "So, what do you want to do?". Someone asked her. "Pumpkin painting". She said. "Definitely". She smiled up af them. "You sure ya don't want to do the corn maze?". "No, drat. That's for amateurs". She said. "Whatever you decide, honey". A nurturing deep voice said. Possibly Abigail's low, feminine voice, or maybe Nigel. One of the five. As they went over, they trudged, tiredly. Before they went, although, Someone took out a wipey, wiping Alex's face from the Cheesecake. They then patted it, kissing Alex's cheek to end with. "There you go, love". They said, smiling. They coddled her, gladly. If they were miserable, they at least had that to brighten their day, just a bit. They walked, hastingly, as they made their way through the festival, trying to enjoy their day.

The rest of the day held Pumpkin painting, The Haystack, which Kuki mentioned, but they never got around to, the haunted hayride, (really just a guy walking out in front of them saying in a plain voice: "boo"), and horseback riding. Sector V did all of these things, but never took to enjoying them. They trudged through each thing all day, only to again stand in close proximity to one another, whispering things, and muttering things that had solely to do with work. By the time the end of their day had rolled around, they were exhausted. "My lord, I am spent". Wallabee remarked. "Yeah, I... I am too". Alex said. "A wonderful place to enjoy this Fall weather is...at home!". Wallabee chuckled. "Yeah, where you don't have to pay 5.80 a person to get in!". She giggled. "Truly". Wally replied. The pumpkin patch, where anyone could pick their own pumpkin, and decorate it, accordingly, sat ahead, as little ones rushed into the glimmering sunset, to grab a pumpkin. "Why would they get one, when they just decorated one not 5 minutes beforehand?". Hoagie remarked. "I trust they know what they're doin". Wally said. "I don't". Hoagie muttered. They were now on their way to the car, as two kids pulling and pushing a wagon, whizzed past them. "Ok". Nigel muttered. The car was locked as Hoagie pressed a button on the key chain, allowing everyone to get in. "Is it ok, if I ride in this one, with Kuki and Wally?". Alex asked, as they silently filed in. "I think we're all ridin' together, babe". Abby said softly to her. "But what about the other car?". "Numbuh 2's gonna take it back for us". She ruffled Alex's hair. As Alex climbed in the car, in her seat, the others looked around, plainly, and stoically, expressionless as Alex smiled to them. "Come on in Nigel said, softly. "Would you like help with your belt?". He looked back at her, speaking delicately. "No, I'm ok". Alex said, buckling herself in. It was odd. Even if today was a pretty good day, Alex still Couldn't understand why Nigel was eerily gentle with her, along with the others. All day, they had fed her, meaning spoonfed her, the way one would do with an elderly man, or a child unable to pick up their own utensil, they had cleaned her chin, they had whispered to her, they basically...coddled her. Nigel mainly, although the others did pile on, under his command. Why were they doing this? She had already deduced they weren't up to anything. Perhaps now, her status of being the youngest, and most vulnerable, to past experiences made them only feel bad for her. She understood. Although she didn't believe defining herself by experience, and who she was back then, was the right thing to do. She knew she was successful, and she didn't feel bad for herself. Why did they? Perhaps maybe they didn't know how to process Nigel's departure. They were translating it to taking extra care of her, or... perhaps, it was the harsh reality of what they believed was. They did take care of her, in the reasoning that they believed she couldn't. They believed she couldn't overcome her terrible past. Although, they had to. They were her friends. No, they weren't. Nigel had been using her. They all had. They all relied heavily on facts, data, pictures, first hand accounts, and what had been observed. Letting this sink in, she tried not to feel bad, as the car ride home was met with stony silence. The music played, as Alex tried to ignore the whispers, and mutters of everyone else around. She also wanted to ignore the feeling inside of herself. The feeling of hopelessness. She was subject to whatever they did, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Ok, now is it Clay-mins street, or Clemmons street?". Kuki asked, looking around at the back roads signs. Alex looked up at her. "Wha...?". "Where Grandpa lives". "Is it Clemmons or Clay-mins?". "Clemmons". Alex clarified. "Cool, thank you". Kuki said, cheerily. She was helping Wallabee out, finding directions for the back roads, That lead back to her grandfather's house. Kuki leaned back in her seat, sighing. "I love grandpa". She said to Alex, soothingly, yet a bit, giggly, and silly. "He's soooo special and fun". "Kinda like how Grandma was". She said, softly. "Yes, although my grandmother has enacted herself as a huge influence in my life". "She's what inspired me to keep pursuing anything I want to do ". Al said. "Alls Grandpa does is make fudge". A chuckle was heard nearby. "Mmmmm, do you miss Grandma?". Kuki asked, softly, looking back at her. "Yes, almost every day, in their entirety". Alex said. "Mmmm, oh". Kuki's head rubbed against the leather of the seat. "Well, it's ok". She smiled. "You'll be ok". "Here, we'll eat some Applesauce...". "No, I'm good". Alex said, quickly. "Are you sure. Boopy, I have Applesauce and a spoon in my bag,...". "No!". Alex said, quickly. "Ok, Alexandria". "As long as you're sure". Kuki said, smiling. They pulled into the gravel driveway belonging to Alex's grandfather, as they filed into his house, exhausted. "Hiya there, kids". He greeted. "How was your day down on the farm?". He'd asked. "It wasn't that terrible". Wally said, glancing about. "So". "My gosh, a man makin dinner". Abby remarked. "What is it?". "Deli turkey on a skillet?". "In fact it isn't, young lady". Grandpa said. "I'm making the girls their favorite Lasagna recipe". "With vegetables in place of meat". He lowered his head. "It was their grandmother's recipe". "Oh". Abby nodded, understandingly. "I got you". She muttered. The others stood around with, plain, expressionless looks on their faces. "When did your wife die?". Nigel asked, in a straightforward manner. "Just this past year". Mr. Tamink said. "Hmmm". Nigel kept a serious expression, clicking around in his shoes. "Has this had any...negative effect on the girls?". He raised an eyebrow. "Nala and Alex both took it pretty hard". "Alex took it the hardest". Mr. Tamink continued. "She hadn't slept in days, she was nervous allThe time. She had nightmares, some happening during the day". "We've noticed that with her as well". Nigel's The rest of the day held Pumpkin painting, The Haystack, which Kuki mentioned, but they never got around to, the haunted hayride, (really just a guy walking out in front of them saying in a plain voice: "boo"), and horseback riding. Sector V did all of these things, but never took to enjoying them. They trudged through each thing all day, only to again stand in close proximity to one another, whispering things, and muttering things that had solely to do with work. By the time the end of their day had rolled around, they were exhausted. "My lord, I am spent". Wallabee remarked. "Yeah, I... I am too". Alex said. "A wonderful place to enjoy this Fall weather is...at home!". Wallabee chuckled. "Yeah, where you don't have to pay 5.80 a person to get in!". She giggled. "Truly". Wally replied. The pumpkin patch, where anyone could pick their own pumpkin, and decorate it, accordingly, sat ahead, as little ones rushed into the glimmering sunset, to grab a pumpkin. "Why would they get one, when they just decorated one not 5 minutes beforehand?". Hoagie remarked. "I trust they know what they're doin". Wally said. "I don't". Hoagie muttered. They were now on their way to the car, as two kids pulling and pushing a wagon, whizzed past them. "Ok". Nigel muttered. The car was locked as Hoagie pressed a button on the key chain, allowing everyone to get in. "Is it ok, if I ride in this one, with Kuki and Wally?". Alex asked, as they silently filed in. "I think we're all ridin' together, babe". Abby said softly to her. "But what about the other car?". "Numbuh 2's gonna take it back for us". She ruffled Alex's hair. As Alex climbed in the car, in her seat, the others looked around, plainly, and stoically, expressionless as Alex smiled to them. "Come on in Nigel said, softly. "Would you like help with your belt?". He looked back at her, speaking delicately. "No, I'm ok". Alex said, buckling herself in. It was odd. Even if today was a pretty good day, Alex still Couldn't understand why Nigel was eerily gentle with her, along with the others. All day, they had fed her, meaning spoonfed her, the way one would do with an elderly man, or a child unable to pick up their own utensil, they had cleaned her chin, they had whispered to her, they basically...coddled her. Nigel mainly, although the others did pile on, under his command. Why were they doing this? She had already deduced they weren't up to anything. Perhaps now, her status of being the youngest, and most vulnerable, to past experiences made them only feel bad for her. She understood. Although she didn't believe defining herself by experience, and who she was back then, was the right thing to do. She knew she was successful, and she didn't feel bad for herself. Why did they? Perhaps maybe they didn't know how to process Nigel's departure. They were translating it to taking extra care of her, or... perhaps, it was the harsh reality of what they believed was. They did take care of her, in the reasoning that they believed she couldn't. They believed she couldn't overcome her terrible past. Although, they had to. They were her friends. No, they weren't. Nigel had been using her. They all had. They all relied heavily on facts, data, pictures, first hand accounts, and what had been observed. Letting this sink in, she tried not to feel bad, as the car ride home was met with stony silence. The music played, as Alex tried to ignore the whispers, and mutters of everyone else around. She also wanted to ignore the feeling inside of herself. The feeling of hopelessness. She was subject to whatever they did, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Ok, now is it Clay-mins street, or Clemmons street?". Kuki asked, looking around at the back roads signs. Alex looked up at her. "Wha...?". "Where Grandpa lives". "Is it Clemmons or Clay-mins?". "Clemmons". Alex clarified. "Cool, thank you". Kuki said, cheerily. She was helping Wallabee out, finding directions for the back roads, That lead back to her grandfather's house. Kuki leaned back in her seat, sighing. "I love grandpa". She said to Alex, soothingly, yet a bit, giggly, and silly. "He's soooo special and fun". "Kinda like how Grandma was". She said, softly. "Yes, although my grandmother has enacted herself as a huge influence in my life". "She's what inspired me to keep pursuing anything I want to do ". Al said. "Alls Grandpa does is make fudge". A chuckle was heard nearby. "Mmmmm, do you miss Grandma?". Kuki asked, softly, looking back at her. "Yes, almost every day, in their entirety". Alex said. "Mmmm, oh". Kuki's head rubbed against the leather of the seat. "Well, it's ok". She smiled. "You'll be ok". "Here, we'll eat some Applesauce...". "No, I'm good". Alex said, quickly. "Are you sure. Boopy, I have Applesauce and a spoon in my bag,...". "No!". Alex said, quickly. "Ok, Alexandria". "As long as you're sure". Kuki said, smiling. They pulled into the gravel driveway belonging to Alex's grandfather, as they filed into his house, exhausted. "Hiya there, kids". He greeted. "How was your day down on the farm?". He'd asked. "It wasn't that terrible". Wally said, glancing about. "So". "My gosh, a man makin dinner". Abby remarked. "What is it?". "Deli turkey on a skillet?". "In fact it isn't, young lady". Grandpa said. "I'm making the girls their favorite Lasagna recipe". "With vegetables in place of meat". He lowered his head. "It was their grandmother's recipe". "Oh". Abby nodded, understandingly. "I got you". She muttered. The others stood around with, plain, expressionless looks on their faces. "When did your wife die?". Nigel asked, in a straightforward manner. "Just this past year". Mr. Tamink said. "Hmmm". Nigel kept a serious expression, clicking around in his shoes. "Has this had any...negative effect on the girls?". He raised an eyebrow. "Nala and Alex both took it pretty hard". "Alex took it the hardest". Mr. Tamink continued. "She hadn't slept in days, she was nervous all the time. She had nightmares, some happening during the day". "We've noticed that with her as well". They then looked, with expressionless faces. "When did your wife die?". Nigel asked, in a straightforward manner. "Just this past year". Mr. Tamink said. "Hmmm". Nigel kept a serious expression, clicking around in his shoes. "Has this had any...negative effect on the girls?". He raised an eyebrow. "Nala and Alex both took it pretty hard". "Alex took it the hardest". Mr. Tamink continued. "She hadn't slept in days, she was nervous all the time. She had nightmares, some happening during the day". "We've noticed that with her as well". Nigel's eyebrow cocked a bit. "Yes, and she did become very upset". From afar, Alex seemed to have no idea the two of them were talking about her, as she began trying to build a particle accelerator out of Lincoln Logs. "She cried, and cried, although…..". Mr. Tamink sighed. "I don't blame her". "We all did". "Hmmmm". Nigel's lips became a thin line, as he and the others were quiet. The tan of his thin, cracked lips glowed in the dim dining room light, as he scowled. "Sorry for your loss". Kuki piped up, softly. "It's quite alright". Mr. Tamink took the lasagna out of the oven for the girls to eat. "Nancy and Alexandria had a special bond". "Although at this moment, Alex no longer needs to worry". "Nancy's lookin' down on her, watching over her, being sure she's making the right decisions". "She's lookin' down on all of us". "Yep". he then continued to put the lasagna on plates for the girls. "Mmmm". Nigel nodded, still with a serious, cold expression on his face, analyzing every word Tamink said. His lip twitched up, even more rapidly as he did so. "This must've been increasingly traumatic for her". He thought. "Coinciding with her preference of a motherly, womanly figure, over a male". "That stems from early trauma and neglect coinciding with the "father" figure of her 5th family". The others looked stern as they walked around the living room. "Well, I appreciate you showin' concern like that". Mr. Tamink said, getting some salt and pepper, and setting it down on the table. "Thank you kids, so much". "Oh, well, of course, Mr. Tamink". Kuki said, softly. "We're always happy to help, any way we can". "Thank you kids, and thank you again for takin' Alexandria out, today". "She needed to get out". "Our pleasure". Abigail smiled. "Of course". A gentle smile, snaked its way out of the curve of Nigel's lips. His slimy lips that had glistened in the dim, dining room light, reflecting his cold, analytical, deceptive nature. "After all, we are family". He looked down at Alexandria, sympathetically. "Well, thank you kids for doing so much for her, would you like to stay for dinner?". He asked. "I appreciate the offer, although there is much for us to do". Nigel said, looking around. "I ought to be getting to chores, and such…". "Well, thank you for helping her out, you all are a blessing". "Of course". Nigel said. The others gathered their things, heading out the large, wooden door that went into Tamink's house. "See you later". Alex said, looking up. "Goodbye, Kuki". Kuki went over, hugging Alex. "see you later, bestie". She said, softly. "I love you, eat your Applesauce, ok?". She said. Alex nodded. "Bye, wubby". She then kissed Alex's forehead, gathering her things, walking out. "Goodbye Nigel". Alex looked up from her Lincoln Logs, as the fire kept roaring. He looked down at her, saying in a gentle voice, "See you soon, Alexandria". "You'll be with our family, where you will be loved, and cared for". He smiled. He then clicked away, as his shoes scraped the carpet. Going back outside, into the cold, whispy, snapping air, Sector V silently got into their Lincoln, driving away. Grandpa called the girls over for dinner, as they sat and talked, a bit. The cold nature, and stillness of the air, and leaves outside that were frozen on the trees, signaled impending evil. Upcoming cruelty, and a hidden menace that Alex, and her family, while even in their Grandpa's house, was not safe from.

Nigel looked over the file on Alexandria, nodding. The others looked over Nigel's shoulder, seeing images of her as a 3 month old, then IQ tests administered to her throughout Elementary School, they then looked at the proposal enacted by her teachers, and the district to send her to a special school. Smiling, Nigel had known the data uploaded to the information system at the Galactic Branch, That now sat on his computer screen was accurate, and presented thoroughly and honorably. "My friends". He had said, standing with confidence now, "Fellow Kids Next Door members", he tried not to shed a tear, while remaining professional. "I would say our trial proving the validity of Adults being rendered dangerous, and capable of disgusting acts of vile, has proven itself...promising". "Thanks to your hard work, and arduous toiling, we have successfully completed our goal of reaching the Galactic Branch". "We are still so excited for you". Hoagie said. "You have tremendous insights". "You'd be great". He sighed. "Yes, you are as well" Nigel said. "Now, how were you informed of this?". "Ah, well, us Nerds hear everything". Hoagie rubbed the back of his head, chuckling a bit. "Well, I packed you the essentials". "Everything's there in case you would need it". He nodded. "Well, Thank you….Hoagie". Nigel said, with an assuring smile. "Sure, pal". Numbuh 2 said, patting Nigel on the shoulder. "This is impressive data". Kuki said, pursing her lips. She became somewhat intelligent sounding again. "You will work your way to the head of the Tenure Committee". "Indeed". Wally and the others agreed. "Indubitably". Nigel smiled. "Yeah". Abigail stood over in the corner with her arms crossed. "...yeah?". Nigel repeated, unsure. "Well, you know…..". Abby began. "Are you bothered by the data submitted?". Nigel asked. "The situation at hand?". "No". abby said, crossly. "Then, why do seem to be in disagreement?". Nigel asked. "Look, you gettin Tenure, but at what cost?". Abby said, concerned. "Al is sittin' there, gettin poked and prodded, bein afraid". "And all coz you want some stupid "Tenure" position". "Abigail", Nigel said, gently, in a calm, passive voice, that showed his concern, and just how much he would miss her, and the rest of the operatives….come Monday. "You're missing the point". "This would be beneficial to everyone". "This is going to help the masses". "Yeah?". Abby said, a bit harshly. "Help, huh?". "Yes". Nigel stared in grandiose admiration of his work, as he smiled brightly. The computer showed data and analytics, in bright blue. "It will, and it is". "Who's it gonna help?". Abby asked, with a harsh bite to her voice, crossing her arms. "Hmm?". "Well, I just explained that to you, now didn't I?". Nigel glanced over, as his sunglasses fell below his nose. "It will help the masses". "No, think about it". Abby snapped. "Who's it gonna help?". Stunned by this armor piercing question, Nigel rubbed the back of his bald head. "...Kids". He replied. "Oh, yeah?". "So it'll be good for every kid ever to be afraid of their parents". Abby's harsh tone cut through Nigel like a Swiss Army knife blade. "It's gonna help the KND?". She repeated. "Well, yes". "New research gives us foundations each day for new weaponry, new technology, and newer, younger operatives who are well-informed". "Yeah, when the KND, are crawlin around their parents, scared outta their shorts to grow up, or have kids, you'll think that's better?". Abby cut in. "well…. Well…..um…..yes". Nigel finished. "We are hoping to help at-risk youth, and those similar to Alex….". "This is gonna **help **Alex?". Abby snapped. "All a' this crap, where she wouldn't sleep at night, and was throwin fits, and in fear everyday of her life, cryin out for actual help, instead of havin an 11 year old kid who barely knows what he is doin himself, is **helping **her?!". Abigail exclaimed. "You...you don't know what you're….". "Abigail, trust me, I'm very esteemed in the likes of knowing Alex's emotional well-being". "I've…..". "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!". Abigail shouted, angry now. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S TRYIN TO DO!". "WHAT GOALS SHE HAS!". "YOU DON'T KNOW HER FAMILY!". "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT...DIANE AND MARK HAVE DONE!". YOU HAVE NO CLUE!". "Look, now, Numbuh 5…". Nigel began. "I TOLD YA'ALL TO LEAVE HER ALONE!". Abby growled. "WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS NOT SAFE, IT'S NOT FUN, IT'S NOT SOME ADULT, TRYIN TO TAKE AWAY YOUR SWIMMING PRIVILIGES!". "YOU ARE NOT A LITTLE KID PLAYIN SECRET AGENTS ANY MORE!". "THIS IS AN ACTUAL CHILD, AN ACTUAL GIRL WHO YOU WILL MAKE FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE, AND SCARE OFF, SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU TRYIN TO FIGHT FOR A WORLD WHERE YOU CAN HAVE COOKIES FOR DINNER!". Abigail continued her tirade. "Abigail…". Nigel continued gently, trying to reason with her. "OH, NO, NO, YOU AIN'T OUT OF IT, BUDDY!". Abby continued shouting. "I'm gonna make sure there's absolutely no funny business goin' on with this GKND, and Alex!". "Abigail…". Nigel was losing his temper. "I'm gonna make sure she don't see you, go anywhere near her ya lil…!". "NUMBUH 5, PLEASE!". Nigel snapped, loudly. He now stood an inch away from Abigail's face, snarling. "As you know, we are an esteemed, elite organization built on only the finest research, and best possible advancement for the Kids Next Door". "I will not defy ethics by purposely making Alex feel lesser than!". He straightened his collar. "It's best for everyone". Abigail gave him a look of disgust, and hatred as she shook her head at him. "Best for everyone, or best for you?". She scoffed, angrily. "This is a well-off step". He smiled. "No, it's not…". Abby growled. "And I ain't gettin sucked into it, no more!". "Well, you are the best…..". Abby grabbed Nigel by the shirt collar, throwing him down on the floor. "Next time you gamble, you bet your own life!". She growled through clenched teeth. She then stomped off. "Wait…. Numbuh 5, wait…!". Nigel struggled on the cold, wooden floor that was frozen solid due to the cold. "Waiiiiiitttttt!". Nigel shouted. "Wait!". Abby's shoes clicked as she made her way to the door. "Goodbye, Nigel!". She snapped, slamming the treehouse door, before disappearing into the night. Nigel looked up, rubbing his elbow that was still sore from him being thrown down, hard. The others stared in silence, as Nigel glanced up at them. "Here, do you want me to get her..or?". Hoagie said. "No, you're quite, alright". Nigel said, hoisting himself up. "Although, I'm not quite sure what she's worried about, anyway". "It's ok, Nigel". Kuki said, getting him an ice pack. "She's had a bad day, today". "um….I think we all have". "Yes, affirmative". Nigel dusted his front off. "It doesn't matter anyhow". Hoagie said, putting his hands on Nigel's shoulders. "You were an excellent leader, and a skilled man in everything". "I truly have learned the best, the best can offer, from yours truly". Hoagie winked at him. "Oh, Hogsarth". Nigel's mood lifted, as he still had to hold up his arm. "You are quite a card". "Never change, my friend". They both stared at each other before giving each other a hug. The hug was deep, and warm, as both Hoagie and Nigel embraced one another. Tears began to form in Nigel's eyes, as he sank deeper into Hoagie's embrace. "Never change". He said, holding back tears. "I assuage you". Hoagie's voice then deepened to a sonorous, low, register, similar to a global positioning system. "I will never". "I will never, either, Hogsarth". Nigel assured. "Neither will I". "Nigel". The greasy, cunning, methodical, yet bubbly, quirky, and nerdy smile we all had come to know and love returned. "Thank you, you truly are one of my best operatives". He said. "The feeling is mutual". Hoagie said kindly, as they continued to hug. "Hogsarth". Nigel said, as Hoagie walked away. "Yes?". He turned around, a bit. "I'm gonna miss you buddy". He nodded. "I'll miss you too, my Numbuh 1". He grinned, winking a bit. Nigel chuckled. "I'll miss you too". He nodded, holding back tears. "My Numbuh 2". He felt himself sniffling. "Awwww". Kuki and Wallabee said, pinching Nigel's cheeks, giggling. Wallabee bounced around, looking for Cheese puffs. "Oh, you two!". Nigel rolled his eyes. "You two better get to bed". Hoagie looked down at them, smiling knowingly, crossing his arms. "Oh, c'mon, iss not even that late!". Wallabee snarled a bit. "Oh, but it is now". Hoagie shared a look with Nigel. "Right, you don't want to miss that episode of "Rainbow Monkeys", Kuki". Nigel cocked an eyebrow. "Alright, we will go to bed". She giggled, mischievously, as she stayed arm in arm with Wallabee. "Oh, we'll go to bed, alright". Wally said in a deepened, "Barry White" voice. "Oh, you…..you know it!". "Tee hee hee!". Kuki giggled. Nigel shot Hoagie a look. "Just let them go". "What're you gonna do, huh?". He smiled. "Right". Nigel nodded. "G'night, Nigel". Kuki's white silk, nightgown, dress shifted on her a bit. "Nigie!". "Hee hee hee hee!". She giggled. "Goodnight, Numbuh 3". Nigel shook his head, smiling. "Numbuh 4, Goodnight". He said. "G'night, mate". Wally shot him a wink. "See you in the mornin". He said. "See you". Nigel said, as the three of them, four of them went their separate ways. "You've put up with us for this long". Hoagie said, patting Nigel's shoulder. "You deserve this". "Well, you all weren't that bad". He joked. "I will miss you though". He said. "I'll miss you too, Nigel". Hoagie said, patting his shoulder once more. "Thank you…..for all you've done". Nigel said. "Seriously". "Thank you as well". Hoagie said. "You truly are the best". He said. "You are as well". Nigel nodded back. There was silence between the two of them, as Nigel looked around the old treehouse, with his old friend. The musty walls, the cheese puffs and soda everywhere, the "Yipper" comics laying around, Kuki's perfume, and bracelets, Wallabee's deodorant laying around. From small beginnings he knew he started. From what once was his old treehouse, and dysfunctional team made up of Rainbow Monkey fanatics, impulsive, reckless soda hoarders, who puked when they overdid it, and sharp-tongued second-in-command"s, Nigel knew it would change. He had to grow up, and move on, to the greater. It was an honor to be recognized for an elite position at the "Galactic Base", although he would miss his old treehouse, and friends back at home. With time, he knew he had to move on. Nigel nodded, as the Treehouse was now quiet. Even the hamsters no longer ran on their wheel, as they were tucked into their miniscule spaces. He sighed, going into his room, and laying down, thrilled and excited to be joining the ranks of the Galactic Kids Next Door. Everyone was thrilled he had made the advancement to Galactic. He was the most thrilled. He smiled, confidently, knowing he had gotten there, thanks to his test subject. His, "Alexandria" whose dark past had made for a great experimentation device. He was thrilled for phase two of the Galactic Branch's plan. Dissection. He smiled, a cunning, dark, wily smile as he thought. He had made Platinum Elites. Thanks to the help of his "friend". Thanks to his guinea pig, Alexandria. Better known as Test Subject X.

Chapter 28

This was it. The day had finally come. It was Monday, September 23rd, when Nigel was about to depart for entry into the Galactic Kids Next Door branch. It was a bright, sunny day, where the wind whipped, quickly as the chill stung anyone's lips, it came across. Standing outside of their bus stop, which was nearby Gallagher Elementary School, The five of them, all from Sector V, stood silently in front of Nigel. It was 3:45 at the time, as Nigel's parents would be there to pick him up, at 4:00. It was almost time for the others to go home, as well. "Well", Hoagie finally said, adjusting his scarf that sat around his neck. "Have a…". He choked back tears as he tried making it through his sentence. "Have a safe trip". "Have a great time up there". "You….you…..". Behind his yellow goggles, Hoagie's eyes welled up with tears, as he looked at Nigel, pulling him into a grand hug. "You deserve this". He said, sniffling. "Go out there, and…". He sniffled through his statement, holding back tears. "Be legendary". "I love you….my best friend". He tried not to cry. Looking at him with a kind, sympathetic smile, Nigel gently lowered his eyes to him. "I love you too". The two of them then shared one last embrace, as Hoagie pulled Nigel close, holding him to his blue, buttoned down shirt. Squeezing each other, Hoagie looked over at Nigel, then whispering in his ear, "Kids Next

Door, forever". "The feeling is mutual my friend". Nigel said, as they broke their embrace, knowingly nodding to one another. They shook hands, as Nigel put down his anti-gravity compensator. Wallabee looked at him, with a plain, serious, analytical stare. A tear streamed down his cheek as he looked at Nigel, sniffling. "Ye be safe up there". He wrapped his arms around Nigel, hugging him, squeezing him one last time, it seemed. "I know, I wasn't the easiest operative to get along with, but ya know….. I've been real grateful workin with you….Nigel". He whispered. "It's been a pleasure with you as well,...Wallabee". Nigel replied, gently. "Plus, you weren't **always **that bad". "No, no, just derrin the important stuff". Wallabee said, chuckling a bit. "Like you've always been, Beatles". Nigel said, ruffling his hair. "I'll miss ya up there, Nigel". Wallabee said. "You'll always be my best friend, no matta what". He said, squeezing Nigel even harder. "You as well, Wallabee". Nigel said, smiling. The two of them, shared a silence, only to then nod at each other, kindly. "Good luck". Wallabee said, softly. "Mate". "Good luck to you, as well". Nigel nodded to him, as they smiled at one another. As everyone stood around, Kuki twirled her way over. "So, um….". Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3 began. "What're we gonna do tomorrow, Nigel?". Kuki asked, smiling her thin, innocent, smile. Her Apricot glossed lips still shined in the sunlight. "Well, Kuki…..". Nigel began chuckling. "I won't be here, tomorrow". "Oh, ok". She said, nodding. "Goodbye Nigel Uno". Wallabee said, hugging him. "Goodbye, Wallabee". Nigel said, as tears streamed down his face. As excited as he was, to take the journey of an action-packed, epic, childhood, he was going to miss Sector V. He was going to miss Earth, he was going to miss being a regular student by day, and then an agent by night, between the hours of 3:40-10:00. He was going to miss Wallabee's impulsive, reckless, yet hilarious antics, he was going to miss Kuki's sweet nature, and innocence. He was going to miss her pies the most. At times, Kuki would bake for everyone in Sector V, and before coming back from a mission, or while he was outside, coming in for the rest of the day, if it was a morning mission, Nigel could often sense the smell of the pies, wafting in the air. His mouth, and heart would water for some pie, and some sweet kindness from Kuki, who would also bring her Rainbow Monkeys to the tea, and pie party. He would miss that, he would miss her temper, (at times) and he would miss her laugh. Her happy, loud, sweet laugh, that told their sector, she was in the mood to giggle. Nigel sighed, sadly as Kuki leaned over him. "Soo what're we gonna do the day after that, and the day after that, and…". "...lemme explain something, Kuki". Nigel continued. "Oh, come on!". Kuki cut him off. "I know you aren't going to be here!". "What do you think I am, an airhead or something?". Kuki playfully punched Nigel in the shoulder. "...not for one second". Nigel smiled, as Kuki hugged him, tightly. "You know". A small sprig of sadness came to, and was present in his eyes. "I'm really going to miss you, Kuki". Nigel said, softly. "Don't worry, Nigel". Kuki said in a light voice. "You will see me again, somewhere". "If not today, or tomorrow, then, again, someday". "Your tenacity, loyalty, friendship, and gift for being amazing is truly something to be regaled". "I will always admire you, and love you, boopy". Kuki smiled, gladly as Nigel blushed. "Good luck up there, I know you will be great". She then kissed Nigel on the forehead. Nigel looked up, seeing Kuki, smiling gently. "Thank you, boopy". He chuckled. "We'll always have….cubby camp". Kuki giggled. "We will, cubby camp buddy". Nigel said, smiling. "I love you Nigel". Kuki said, in a gentle, soft voice. "My bestest friend in the whole universe". "I love you too, Kuki". Nigel said. "My best friend". He smiled, as they hugged. Tears welled up in Nigel's eyes, as he and Kuki shared their embrace. "Goodbye Nigel". Kuki said. "Goodbye, Kuki". Nigel said, sniffling. They then hugged one last time, as Nigel sniffled. Now, as Wallabee, Kuki, Hoagie, and Nigel stood together, they looked around, seeing as this probably was the last they would see of each other. "Sector V", Nigel began. "It has been my honor, and pleasure working with, and amongst all of you". "I understand we've been through our ups and downs, but nothing will ever compare to the time I've spent with all of you". "Just promise me….yes, that you will still be a kid at heart, ok?". Nigel asked. "We will". "And hey, Kids rule!". "We can do anything!", Hoagie, Wally, and Kuki shouted. "We sure can!". Nigel said. They then gathered around in a circle, leaning in, smiling, just being well, kids. These kids would rule the world one day. These kids would turn the tables for everyone one day. These kids were revolutionary. As Nigel nodded, and waved to each of them, the transmitter, in his pocket, krickled, and krackled one last time. An imprint in the sky showed all four of them, as they stood together, saving the world. "One". Nigel said. "Two". Hoagie piped up. "Three!". Kuki said, happily. "Four!". Wallabee belched, as everyone laughed. "We are Kids Next Door!". They all laughed, smiling. "It has been fun, you all". "Now, take care of yourselves for me". Nigel said. "And remembuh….". "Kids rule!". He said. "Kids rule!". The operatives said back. As the whirr and the hum of a vehicle was heard, Nigel hugged his fellow members at Sector V, one last time. "I love you". Nigel said, softly. "We love you too!". The others called out. "Goodbye friends". He said, lowering his head. The others grew silent for a moment, as Nigel began walking away. "I'll miss you". He then began heading for the student pickup area, as the others walked off as well. From afar, Hoagie stood, with the others, sniffling as he did, looking over at where Nigel was standing. He was able to accept that Nigel was leaving, although unable to get over the toughest hurdle, **his best friend**, leaving. As Nigel walked off, he stood, sniffling, sadly. "So long, partner". He sobbed. The others stood, in silence and in slight shock as Nigel got in the car, as his parents pulled up. Lowering their heads sadly, they began going their separate ways. Tommy walked up to his older brother, looking up at him. "I didn't even get to say goodbye". He sobbed. Hoagie led his brother away as he shared a look of sadness with the others. Their troubled eyes made it known they were going to miss Nigel. Although, this was the best thing for him. Hoagie and Tommy went back to their house, closing the door, and disarming the security system that went along with it. What was the point of even having it? Their leader was no longer there, the teens were no longer a big threat. At this rate, disarming the system was the only thing they could do. Kuki fought back tears, as she walked off, snatching her Rainbow Monkey toy, that came with her. As Abigail, finally showing up, fought the urge to hit Wallabee, raising her fist, although not making a motion, she looked at him, not saying anything. She didn't do anything either, she had just walked away. Sighing, Wallabee put his hands in his pockets. He wondered why Nigel had left them. Why he wanted to leave them, and if Abigail was right. What benefit did the Galactic Kids Next Door have? How did this help Alex? Did it? He sighed, shuffling along the now lonely sidewalk, as a leaf blew past him. He went to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. putting the key in the ignition, and driving home, alone. As the cold air snapped past him, a rocket, or airplane, or something blared, and blazed a white, smoky trail in the sky. It symbolized Nigel, being happy with his new life. The Galactic Kids Next Door would be happy with him, as well. Whatever he did, or decided to do.

Chapter 29

Falling in, and out of consciousness. It can be quite a blur at times. Although as one does, they often hear, and see bits of information, images and sounds from what they remember from that day. From Nigel's point of view. A loud, thunderous sound, as a rocket growled, popped, and snapped, as he shook, in his seat, splintering in and out of consciousness. From afar, he thought he heard, or could hear, a booming voice. A thunderous, raging voice, like that of an older man, bellowing orders to him. "Nigel Uno, I've told you for the last time, get away from my pipe!". Then the splinter cell closed. The scene then became dark, as Nigel awakened. He awakened in a large, silver, steel, plate cut room, as large, black marble walls surrounded the room. The red, plush, seat cushioned his behind as he sat up, looking around. The high ceilings, decorated with NASA, ultragrade material, sat above, as small people, wearing white, helmets, and robotic, looking, white combat armor, marched down the hallways. Speaking in code, they looked toward each other, then back over at Nigel, as he dusted off his pants. Putting his aerodynamic looking sunglasses on, he got up from the plush chair. Looking around, at the magnificent, advanced technology, riddled with dials, and switches, and a conference room down the hallway, Nigel immediately smiled in glorious achievement. He was where he needed to be. He was finally in the Galactic Branch. A uniformed kid in red and white slacks came over, greeting him with a hearty handshake. "Nigel Uno, I presume?". He asked. "Yes, operative numbuh 1, reporting sir". Nigel nodded seriously. "Yes, yes, welcome aboard". The uniformed kid said. "We have been waiting for you". "Right this way, sir". He led Nigel down a long, narrow, thin hallway, to a grand room. The uniformed kid gestured for Nigel to sit as a giant wall, made of white, streakless, glass sat around. The giant wall was massive as it towered over Nigel, as if it were oblivion. On this wall, sat a giant flat screen, as golden yellow embellished the screen, as a red squiggly, looking shape was seen on it. An automated voice came from the screen, a soft, gentle, feminine voice, almost similar to that of Kuki's, only a bit older. "Nigel...Uno". The voice said, proudly. "We've been expecting you". "You've been selected out of over 1,000 operatives planet wide for this position". "Yes, thank you very much for offering me this prestigious position aligned directly with filling the world with more Kids ages 5-13". "Yes of course, Mr. Uno". "Your research coinciding with your hypothesis on prenatal abuse at a critical first 6 months of life, thanks to innate cruelty of adults, has been inspired, Mr. Uno". the automated voice said. "Thank you, we've done conducted multiple observations on Alexandria, and have found her neurodevelopment to be abnormal, and disrupted thanks to a long line of harsh abuse and neglect". Nigel's expression remained serious, cold, heartless and analytical as he coerced with the giant, flat screen. "Thanks to adults". "Yes, that is correct Mr. Uno". the soft, airy, feminine voice said. "Which is why your hypothesis has inspired a measure of the Kids Next Door's most esteemed scientists, and professionals to further their research". Only the weird red design on the yellow, golden backing on the computer screen was seen, as the light from the computer glowed all around. "We would like to ensure the best possible care for Alexandria, at the best possible rate". "Which is why our fellow operative, will be in charge of facilitating her care". "Numbuh….Vine". The computer's soft, automated voice said, slowly, yet with poise. "Numbuh Vine?". Nigel's lips pursed. "Yes, our Earth level operative". The computer said. "Affirmative". Nigel said, nodding. "We of course, require the best possible care for Alexandria". "Her care will be monitored by a team of specialists who will actuate the amount of care to be received". "Your specialist actuary will be….Numbuh Vine". The computer continued. "Excuse me for doctrining on the obvious, although, what is the significance of Numbuh Vine, as an actuary?". Nigel looked a bit concerned as he raised an eyebrow. "You both are a significance". The computer said. "You both have signed the doctrine claiming Alexandria as a dependent under our care". "I am aware she will be bathed, clothed, fed, and exposed to nurturing environmental stimuli, under monitoring of the operation leader". "Yes". the computer said, softly. "...you". Nigel took a second, doubling back on himself. "Yes?". He wished to confirm. "I am the head operative?". "...yes". The computer said,softly. "You will monitor her care". "In the which she will be headed for dissection". With a very heartless, and cold stare, Nigel looked dead ahead, with a serious, solemn look of true cynicism. Hs face remained cold, and expressionless, as his thin lips remained in a flat line. A smile then curved on his face, as his eyebrows cocked. It was the stare, the smile, that now trickled, and fizzled, becoming a grin. The smile that radiated pure evil, as Nigel gathered the pediatric, and home-care specialist, analytics. "The entrance fee has been waived?". "Yes, for Alexandria Anastasia Ross". The computer said. "Dissection will occur after subject…. X….Alexandria…..Anastasia….Ross, has been thoroughly groomed, cared for, and…. Cleaned….awaiting imminent destruction of….Planet Earth". The automated, soft, little-girl esque voice said. "Yes". Nigel nodded. "Your results of the experiment have concluded with determination, the essence of tainted moral conscience, and tainted reasoning skills". "Therein a lack of vitamin C distribution after the brain fully matures at age 35". The computer in it's soft voice, said coldly. "Adulthood is a disease, that must be dealt with, thoroughly, and with swift, prompt action". "Therefore, the planet will be destroyed, as Galactic Branch members will be the only sole survivors". The computer said coldly, although in a soft, airy, feminine, nurturing voice. "Adulthood is a disease". "The only way to truly eliminate this disease, and this level of uncomfortable measure on both ends, is to exterminate it, entirely". There was a moment of silence as Nigel still retained his cold, analytical, serious, stony demeanor. It was only after 5 minutes, he then nodded, saying, "affirmative". "Wonderful, Mr. Uno" the computer said. "Your quarters are located in the grand suite, above L-56". "Operative commander's quarters". The computer said. "Affirmative". Nigel said, nodding yet again. As Nigel made his way up the towering elevator, decorated with the glint of the finest gold, to the grand suite, he found his way to operations base. Base was a lovely area. A loud fountain, in the center of the common area, splashed water quickly, as rooms, with balconies overlooking the common area, sat high atop the west, wall. The operatives' quarters. Going up another elevator, Nigel opened his door to the grand suite. The area was decorated with fine gold, and steel, touches, as a long, silver, chique leather couch sat nearby. The kitchen held a giant stainless steel fridge, with a holographic keypad designed for operatives, or other users of that nature to navigate. They could also state a command such as, "Fridge, ice!". The fridge would do so. Nigel nodded, going into his bathroom. His bathroom was decorated with a round jacuzzi tub, and a granite shower. His master bedroom, had a large, king-sized bed, with bed posts, bejeweled, and decorated with tints of gold. "Wonderful". Nigel said, nodding. The kitchen, bathroom, and the bedroom, looked luscious. Although, it had a very, nurturing, and caring feel to it, as well. It was a perfect area, to care for Alexandria. Nigel's small curved smile, became an evil grin as he cocked an eyebrow. He was part of the elites now. The "care" for Alexandria was earning him not only tenure, but a spot of capital luxury as well. His research had earned him an honorary spot on the Galactic Branch's elite position, as commander. As commander, he would make it known how detrimental it was to eliminate adults, and other people, entirely.

Chapter 30

Sleep. It is the body's natural process to which the mind slips into the realm of the subconscious. It wrings, and spirals, and dreams every last bit of what has been collected throughout the day. It also, while in this dazed state, can pick up any bits of sound, or light in the environment at that time. Alex's sleep was often troubled in the past. She would have nightmares, or anxiety sleeping, thanks to mind's embedded, subconscious trauma, that had worn her stressors, and nerve endings to their core, destroying them, wiring her brain for fear. During this sleep, though, it had felt as if the floor spun beneath her, as a flash of light, beamed all around her. She had felt herself going higher, higher, higher, until she was boosting upwards. Rocketing as a thunderous roar was heard behind her. Leaving the Earth's atmosphere, breaking through each layer as she shot upward. Behind her, in front of her, a flash of light, a beam of white. Alexandria woke up, opening her round, wide eyes. She looked around her, as she lie in a giant bed. Looking around her, her room was nice, and spacious, as a dresser, and lamp sat next to her. A teddy bear sat on her bed, as a music box sat over on the table in front of her bed. "Wha….what is… um….um….uh….". She turned her small head, wondering where she was. This wasn't her room. She indeed wasn't at home anymore. Looking around, she could easily see the majority of things in that room, weren't hers. Wallpaper decorated with balloons surrounded her, as lace lined her bedpost. The lamp glowed a yellow light as she tried laying back down, seeing what would happen. As she laid down, her eyes began to wander, as she drifted off yet again. This nodding off, eventually became sleep, as her head rested on the thick, pillow that cradled her head. "Alex". A soft airy feminine voice said, as it echoed in her ear, surrounding her, comforting her, nurturing her. "Alex…..andria". The voice said, slowly, as Alex turned over, at the sound of this voice. "Alex". The voice was similar to a sigh of that of a young girl. The feminine voice, repeated her name. Slower...slower….and slower...until Alex finally opened her eyes. "Alex". The voice said again, as she opened her eyes. Sitting up, Alex wondered...who that was, saying her name. "Yes?". Alex asked, a bit cautiously. The voice now sounded soft, surly, like that of a 12 year old. "Alex". It said a third time, as she panned the room, turning her head around, to see where the potential sound was coming from. As Alex looked down, she noticed her pink, long sleeved, flower shirt, and pink pants, were gone. She now wore a hospital gown, and nothing else. "Ok, that's odd". She said to herself. A round, machine with circular camera lens, and a red, laser dot in the middle of it, that scanned Alex, lowered itself in front of her. Appearing directly in front of her . "Alex". A soft, girly, feminine, nurturing, light and airy voice, similar to Kuki's said, at a dangerously slow pace. "It's time to wake up". The voice said, in a simple manner. "It's time for your breakfast". The automated voice then gave her instruction. "Go to the…...kitchen". "The kitchen is…..down the hall". "Walk down the hall". The voice said. "Oh-k". Alex sat up, as the machine raised itself again. A light began blinking from it. "Assistance with Subject….Alexandria….Anastasia…...Ross". The voice said, again. "Assistance with Alexandria….Anastasia…..Ross". An intercom like echo was heard, as Alex looked around. A girl dressed in all white, with a smile, pasted to her face, rushed into her room. "Hi Alex". She said in a whisper. "Um...umm….". "It's time for family breakfast". "Are you excited?". She asked in a whisper. "I'd be excited if I knew what, exactly was occuring". Alex said, a bit uncomfortable. "It'll be great". The girl said, shhing Alex. "mommy will be there…". She said in a slow, simple manner. Perhaps one they figured Alex could understand. "Daddy will be there…". "My parents?". Alex asked, a bit lost on what was going on around her, where she was, and who was this girl, that was speaking slowly to her. "yes...Alex". She said, gently while smiling. "Your parents who love you". She grinned. "Now, let's get dressed, and see mommy and daddy". "Please step over here". She instructed. Alex, uncomfortable with what was happening, stayed frozen in her spot. "Please step over here". The girl said again, as a grin was pasted to her face. Alex still remained in her spot. A forceful, sharp, jab cut into Alex's side, as it drilled it's way into her. It felt like a sharp stab from an evil knife, the bite of a demon, as it made its way into her side. It shoved her to the spot the girl wanted her to stand. "Owwwwwww". Alex held her side, moaning in pain. "Owwwwwwwwwww!". She wanted to scream. The girl remained smiling. "Very good!". She clapped her hands. She then stripped Alex's gown, putting another one over her. "Here, Alex". "Let's go see Mommy and Daddy". Holographic handcuffs were put over Alex's hands, as two people wearing white, all white, clad with white masks over their eyes, led Alex down a long hallway. Bright, white lights lit the hallway, as the people wearing all white, up to and including masks, had grins plastered to their faces, as they walked behind Alex in a straight line. Eerily straight. If Alex misstepped the pattern in which they were walking, a person would grab her, placing her back in the line, all while wearing a large, fake smile. "come…...on…...Alex". The girl said, smiling and laughing, mechanically. "Hahahahah!". "Oh, Alex!" they chuckled. "Come in here, Alex". They said in a very fake, mechanical, nature. They then, yanked her, pulling her into a large kitchen, covered in white. The tables were white, the sink was white, everything around was white. Nigel sat at the kitchen table, while a girl with brown hair sat next to him, whispering to him over a cup of coffee. She looked over at Alex, smiling. "Go on". The girl whispered. "Say hi, to your mommy and daddy". "They love you". "It's ok, Alex". She said. "Go on, go on". "Hi there, Nigel". She said, casually. "Lizzie, I haven't seen you in some time!". "How are you?". "No, no, no, Alex". The girl said in a slow pace. "That's your mommy". "Say, hi mommy". The girl said, in a forced, mechanical, gentle manner. "Say it". She then pulled a small, pencil like object out of her pocket. She jabbed it into Alexandria's side. "Say it". She growled through clenched teeth. "SAY IT!". The electric shocks wrung through Alexandria's body as the girl now held red, beady eyes, and fangs that dripped with blood. "Owwwwwww!". Alex began moaning, as the electric shocks stung her back painfully jeering into her side, as her heart began racing. "Say hello to mommy". The girl dug the needle farther and farther into Alex's side. "Owww, oww, ow, ow, ow!". Alex writhed in pain, as the monster screeched in her face. Glancing down, Alex grabbed the needle from the monster's hand, jabbing it into its side. Soon, an alarm blared loudly, similar to a high school fire alarm, as it screeched, with a high-pitched whirr that could an eardrum like a knife. Soon, five other people dressed in all-white, complete with battle armor, and white helmets, lined with black visors appeared, grabbing Alexandria by the arms, and legs, restraining her. The people then proceeded to place holographic handcuffs on Alex's hands. One of the people, dressed in white, talked to Nigel and his brown-haired girlfriend. They nodded in understanding, as Alex was hauled off. "She had an incident". "Not to worry, she'll be reinforced, and appear later on we'll reintroduce her to the environment". The worker, a nurse, it looked like, said. "This could be an amalgamation of her trauma, taking the form of anger, causing her to lash out". Lizzie said. "I believe if you have her placed on a variety of neurostimulants, she will be calm, and ready to accept her position as a dependent". She said. "She is wonderful though, isn't she?". She sighed, looking over at Nigel. "Dad". she said, airily. "She truly is". He sipped his coffee. "It is important we make her feel loved, and appreciated". Lizzie said, scribbling notes on a holographic notepad. "She's been damaged, the poor thing". "We'd be honored to look after her". "Although". Lizzie sighed. "I just don't know". "I feel bad for her". "She can't really have much of a future". "It is cruel, and heartless what adults are capable of, regarding children". "Yes". the nurse said, as a hint of red beady violent blood was seen in her eyes. "Which is why they must be destroyed at all costs". She licked her chops as she gathered up her tools, and headed out. A little later, two people dressed in white, leading Alexandria down the hall, while she entered. The first person, bent down in front of Alex, gasping. "Look who it is!". She said, excitedly. "It's mommy and daddy!". "They're here to see you!". "Look how happy they are!". "Alex, time to say hello!". "Ok". Alex smiled, rolling her eyes. "Hi mommy, hi daddy". She said, calmly. Nigel and Lizzie looked up from their breakfast. "Hello Alex". Lizzie said, brightly. "Hello dear". Nigel said in a gentle, soothing voice. "Please, come, sit with us". "We have bacon, eggs, and spinach". He smiled. "Your favorite". "Yes, I made it especially for you". Lizzie said smiling. "Oh, I love breakfast". "Such an incredible part of the day". The three of them sat to eat, as Nigel folded his napkin. He then leaned back in his chair, letting his head rest against the seat top. "I love this spinach omelet". He sighed. "I dream of this omelet from time to time". "Glad you like it, dear". "I love the bacon". Lizzie said. "It's a pretty good omel…". Alex could not finish as Lizzie cut her off, loudly. "Use your words, honey". "How do we form….?". Lizzie then bent down in front of Alex. "How do we form sentences?". "What do we say?". "Tell me how you use your words". The way she talked to Alex. The pace at which she talked to her, made it very apparent she was cynical toward her. The entire Galactic Branch was. "That was a pretty good omelet". Alexandria said. Nigel and Lizzie turned toward her, intently listening to what she had to say. "I'm happy, honey". Lizzie said. "Would you like some more?". She asked. "I think I'll pass". Alex shook her head. "It was a splendid breakfast". Nigel straightened his collar. "I love having breakfast with both of you, girls". He smiled. "We loved breakfast with you too, huh, Alexandria?". Lizzie asked. "Yes, why not?". Alex said. Lizzie and Nigel sighed, looking at Alex. "well, daddy has to go to work". Lizzie's eyes became black and beady as her pupils filled in, dialating. "I'll see you tonight, Alexandria". "Don't worry". Nigel's cold, dark stare, became even more cold, and insensitive, as he felt his pupils begin to dialate. "I'll be home, soon". His voice, his voice all of a sudden, became that young sounding, slimy, soft childish voice. Similar to a 6 year old saying something, in the light-voiced, immature, way they did. Black filled his eyes, as his stare became cold, stony, and unphased. Completely frozen, he stood staring blankly ahead as the black writhed up his body, possessing, corroding, covering every inch of him. "Aughhhhhhhhh!". He gaped, as the black nature, the evil snaked its way up his body. Soon, vine like arms formed around Nigel and Alex, as a dark, snake like creature wrapped itself around Alex. "Mommy loves you, Alex". The soft, childlike voice said. Al turned around to see a giant plant like creature wrap it's branch-like arms around her, pulling her close. "I love you a lot". "Lizzie, De**vine**". She gasped. "Daddy will be back, soon". The voice said again. "Goodbye girls". Nigel said. "I'll see you at 4:00, before dinner?". He gathered his things, walking out. "Errrrmm!". Alex struggled. "Ermmmmm!". "Mmmmm!". Lizzie held a vine over her mouth, not allowing her to speak. "That sounds wonderful, darling". She said. "Goodbye, Nigel Uno". "goodbye". His expression remained a flat stony one, as he left. "Now that daddy's away, let's get you some lunch". Lizzie's plant body began vibrating as her branches coiled around Alex's neck, tightening rapidly, sharpening it's grip around her throat. Sharpening, sharpening, until she could no longer feel anything. "It's ok, Alex". "Let's get you some lunch". Alex could feel the cold sweat surrounding her, as she nervously tried to escape. "Don't do that". Lizzie said, in the eerie sounding soft, childish voice. "Don't make me have to call the doctor again". Alex looked in Lizzie's plant eyes, as they rolled over to her. Reminding her, harshly, not to become violent again. Alex could feel the room begin to spin as the sharp pain of a leafblade jabbed into her throat. "Owwwwwww!". She screamed gasping for air. "Owwwwwwwww!". "Augh!". "Owwww!". "Let me hold you, Alex". Numbuh Vine said in the soft, childish voice yet again. "I want you Alex". The vine said, as she tightened her grip on Alex's throat. "I need you, Alex". The eerie, creepy, child-like, 5 year old voice that stung every part of Alex's soul repeated. "I wan-na spend time with Alex!". The voice screeched loudly bellowing at every part, as the bellowing echoed around the room. "I HATE ADULTS!". The voice shouted again, as Alex reached into her…. Oh no! She no longer had any pockets. Searching around, frantically she found her pocket swiss knife, clicking it open, she began cutting herself out of the vine. Cutting herself out, she slid out of the vine, running frantically out of the room. The alarm blared once again, as people wearing white reappeared from every corner, grabbing Alex. swallowing hard, and feeling her palms become sweaty, Alex began doing what she knew best for self defense. She began kicking, angrily, at the guards, as two of them grabbed her legs. Another two grabbed her arms. She turned around, smacking them, harshly. "Don't waste your time". She huffed, angrily. "Get off of me, leave me alone". A guard grabbed her arm, attempting to calm her down, only for her to kick him. "****** off". She huffed, kicking and punching the guards as she did. Other guards appeared in front of her, only for her to scamper away. The krickling, and krackling of a walkie talkie was heard as a guard lay injured. Alex kicked him, jabbing her foot into his side. "This is 230-L3, dispatch". "I repeat 230-L3 Dispatch". "I'd like to report a code blue!". "We have an incident of violence occuring at the main-base, Kitchen and foodery area". "I repeat, incident of…..". "All units….". Alex grabbed the walkie from him, throwing it quickly onto the stone cold floor. She then began taking off, running out of the kitchen, down the hallway. The guards chased after her. One grabbing, and twisting her arm, backward. Alex, in an amazing feat, took him, slamming him backwards. Super strength? This was an amazing feat all of it's own. A few others crowded in around her, grabbing her, and tackling her to the ground. One of the guards put shock, strength resistant handcuffs on her. While another, pulled out a large, futuristic, tetnus shot looking device. This device was jabbed into her back, as Alex wheeled around. Grabbing the tetnus gun, she kicked down the head guard. She then pointed the gun directly at his armor, while he wrestled with her. The electric shock was sent down his spine as his armor lit up in a blue, translucent light. The glow of this blue only grew wider as it became a big bubble. The bubble grew. Bigger, bigger, bigger, bigger, and bigger, until it encased the entire wing. Nrrrrrrrrrrrrow,,,, deroowwwwwwwwwwww, pop! The electric spark sent by the blue lightning created a spark that popped. The guards' all 123 of them, had their armor fried. Alex breathed heavily, as the armor split apart. "Good lord". She sat down to rest, fearfully looking around, to see what other dangers there were. A low grumble. A low deep, haunting moan was heard as Alex turned around. The moaning got higher, and higher until it sounded now, like a high pitched, annoying scream. It sounded very similar to that of an obnoxious child screaming. "GET HER!".the creature that now towered above Alex roared loudly, it's red beady eyes glistened in the light, as blood dripped from it's fangs. "WHAT THE %%%% ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?!". "GET HER!". It's haunting screech, and nightmarish scream could've sent Alex into trauma….. In fact…..Alex felt the flashbacks. She felt the memories return. She felt… dizzy….. Sweaty palms…..shaky hands…...the feeling of… she felt the room starting to spin, as her heart began racing. Her mind immediately, flashed back, as the room ecapsuled a dark red color aligned with her memory.

A man with a buzz cut, mohawk and brown boots, Reefer was there. He kept kicking an orphaned, infant Alex, who had breathed heavily, feeling her small ribcage get jabbed with each kick, and each insult. Alex relived the memory, as the familiar feeling flowed throughout her body. She began breathing heavily, as her palms got sweatier, and sweatier, with her racing heart. She could feel herself slipping backwards. Until, as the pressure mounted, rising and rising until she felt like she would melt, slowly melting, and succumbing, she gulped, taking in each and every bit of her strength. "Well, all this kicking did allow for a smaller, more slender, physique". She smiled. "Plus the lower supply of vitamin C allowed for more immune compromise". "Which supplied a surge of antioxidants straight tl the Western region of the amygdala". "I got my high IQ level from that alone". Alex said. "Thank you, Reefer". She saluted, then leaping into action. Grabbing the chainsaw pointed at her head, she quickly lept up, pointing it at him. Reefer ducked, hollering as she lowered the buzzsaw. "You really think I was scared of you?". She laughed. Reefer's bloodshot eyes glowed red as his fangs when he did open his mouth, dripped with blood. "Ya were, ya little tule". He hissed. "Ya didn't go to sleep!". He shrieked loudly. "Well, thanks for my Vitamin C surge!". Alex circled around him, tying rope around his thick, fat, long, bony throat encased in muscle and skin. Alex tied it tight, as he began choking loudly. "Augh!". "Gosh darn it!". "Augh!". "Simpleton". She said as she let the final rope around be enough to make Reefer pass out. "Well". She stood confidently. "That's taken care of". Outside of the defeat of that awful memory, she stood face to face with a fangy, red beady eyed, monster with blood dripping from its chowels. "Now, there's a logical way to do battle with this vile...". An alarm blared once more when Alex then lept. No, not enough. She then jumped as high as she could, going up The beams of the structure. The monster looked up, still hissing as she climbed up. Climbing further up, she looked over at the other panels, as she tried to get out of sight of the monster, that banged, and pounded continually, attempting to find her. "There has to be a way to get to...". She heard the thunderous pound of the monster yet again. "Darn it!". She said, frightened. "No time now!". She then climbed her way into the ventilation system. Putting the paneling back, she crawled her way through the small air duct the large GKND Branch ship had. Through and through she crawled, still hearing the roar of the monster. As she quickly, and quietly crawled through the silver, wide air duct, the sound of the roaring monster became faint. "Thank goodness". She sighed. She continued making her way until she found, a glow of light ahead of her. This glow of blue light, became brighter...brighter... and brighter as she continued going towards the light. For such a small girl in the air duct, she felt a bit nervous. What was this light? The furnace? As she continued, the bright light looked inviting, and rather beautiful, as she looked below her. A big clump, and crowd, of red, blue, yellow, and green lights decorated a massive hall. Wiring, and glow of many different circuits connecting to a common server were seen. Binary, and code feed going through the wire was also seen. It was the technology hub! Alex gasped in joy. If she could disable the wiring, and short out all of the technology here, she could disable the ship, and it would allow for her escape. Sliding out of the vent, she went down to the server farm. She knew cutting the wires wouldn't work. They could be repaired. The GKND also had wire protectors installed. She had to do something. Something that would override the computer. Something that would be so devastating, they couldn't recover. She knew exactly what she had to do. She got on the main computer, typing in jibberish. The code was over 45 Characters. She then typed, E3456534535474655566656656&^/77$#^*^ITTL-PO". As the computer read this code, and attempted to use binary with it, it overrode. "Server error". The room then turned a blood red, as the data system was overridden with too much and too many. "Error". "Error". "Error". "Error". The computer said in an automated voice. "Yes". Al said to herself. She then went in the server farm, which had worn itself out with the deadly virus, and cut the wire. FWOOM! The room turned pitch black. Darker than a cave, as Alex continued severing wires. Cut! Cut! Cut! She continued. As the entirety of the Western half of the GKND ship was pitch black. Finding a flashlight, Al made her way back up the vent system. Crawling up, she made her way back to where the monster was. Was it? Was it still there? Taking out a small bullet gun she had found in the common area, a pink mini pistol with only 10 bullets, she began shooting. She wanted to find out. A deep snarl was heard, as Alex lept down from the vent, shining her flashlight to the brightest power, facing the shrieking monster. She kept shooting at it, as it came at her in all directions. "Watch out, slimy!". She continued shooting until a long, demonic shriek was heard, and the monster wilted away to nothing. As she smiled, and cheered in victory. Silently, of course, she shined her flashlight on other hallways and narrow corridors until she wanted to find an escape pod. She had to get out of there. She just had to. She felt a strong chance of getting to. As she was about to enter the ejection pod, free from the GKND at last, a bright white light blared brightly above her. Green slimy tentacles wrapped around her, strangling her. In the white, bright light, she could see Lizzie, Devine. Numbuh Vine as she towered above her, shaking her head, disappointed. Shooting a tranquilizer gun into Alex's throat, Numbuh Vine's grip only got tighter. Alex struggled for the better part of ten minutes. Thrashing to, and fro, the vine's grip tightened as it clutched her throat, closing in on the folds, crushing her bones. Alex manically tried finding a way out of the vine, as it seemed to her, the room began spinning. As she glanced above her in her blurry vision, she saw Numbuh Vine's plant-like tentacles begin to loosen, and then tighten, as she began struggling again. Soon, the room, to her it seemed, became dark, black as she felt her once thrashing body stop struggling, and lose...consciousness.

Opening her tired eyes, Alex found herself, surrounded by the teddy bear, the pink wallpaper, and the dresser beside her. She was in her "bedroom". As she closed her eyes, pining for more sleep, as the tranquilizer made her especially tired, She saw a girl, dressed in yellow, with dust brown hair, put in thin pigtails, sit on the edge of her bed. Surrounding her, were a variety of nurses dressed in white. "Alex". One of the nurses said to her, in a slow, simple voice, yet again. "Mommy's here to see you". "Can you sit up, and talk to her?". Alex still lied there, as Lizzie Devine looked at her. "Alex, honey". She said in a gentle voice. "Let's sit up". "I want to talk to you". Alex still laid there. "Sit up". She said again, gently. As Alex still laid there, Lizzie grabbed her by a piece of her hair, viciously, forcing her upright. "There you are, sweetheart". The nurses stood back, a bit, as Lizzie stroked Alex's hair. "Alex, honey,". She said in a gentle, yet feminine voice. Fit for a woman. Or...almost that of. "What you did today, was not okay". Her womanly alluring, feminine voice, with just a touch of gentle nature aligned with it, sounded much like a woman's voice over a recording. "You became angry which is completely normal when something happens". Her deep yet motherly, feminine, tone, sounded similar to that of Computress, back at Sector V. "Although, you can't be violent when you're angry, honey". "You certainly shouldn't run away from your problems either". She took Alex's hands in hers. "Sweetheart, we're all here to help you". "We're your family, and we love you". "We would never do anything to try and hurt you". Even, "Lizzie Devine", consequentially, Numbuh Vine, spoke in a simple, manner to her as well. Alex couldn't understand it. What did they think she was? Incumbent? "I understand it hasn't been easy for you". Her motherly tone of voice lowered. "It's sometimes hard to trust the ones you're supposed to love, after going through something like this". She was Referring to Alex's rough start. "Sweetheart, we're here for you". "We would never do anything to damage our relationship". "We're here to take care of you, and make sure you...are loved". She smiled. "I...I...". The nurses all turned to listen, as Alex began to speak. "What is it, sweetheart?". Numbuh Vine asked kindly. "Shhh, its ok, Alex". "We're here to help you". "I don't think so". Alex said, tiredly. "Why not, honey?". "Is it because daddy and I aren't home enough, to spend time with you?". She whispered in a slithery, silky tone, the same way she would whisper to Nigel when they were dating. "No...its because...you all brought me here, and are bathing me, and clothing me, and you all are treating me as a dependent". "Oh, well, honey". Numbuh Vine clasped a hand over her chest. "You all keep speaking to me as if I'm an incumbent". "I have an IQ of 201". "Alex, sweetheart, let's calm down, honey". The nurses began to draw near. "I know what you and Nigel are up to". Alex said. "I'm not afraid of you, and the Kids Next Door, anymore". A nurse leaned over Alex, ready to insert the tranquilizer. "Honey, there's no need to feel nervous, or insecure, or even sad, about your abilities,". Numbuh Vine continued stroking Alex's head. As Alex observed the pupils within Numbuh Vine's eyes, they looked to be dialated, all black around the edges. Her speaking became largely rote, as if she were brainwashed. "We love you just the way you are". "You are our special child". "Let's forgive each other". "Can you give me a hug?". She wrapped her arms around Alex. "Are you feeling better, sweetie?". She asked Alex. Al nodded. "Good, now let's go wash up, and get dinner prepared for daddy". "Yes, he'll be home". She sighed. "We'll eat dinner, ooh! And we'll watch Television, and later, we'll tuck you into bed". "I promise you we will". Alex darted her eyes about, looking for another means to escape. "Let's go to the kitchen, and do cooking and baking". She said. As Alex got out of Bed, several nurses followed behind her, putting holographic handcuffs over her hands. Some nurses, clad in white walked in front of her. Several unnerving kids, each dressed in black, with bowties, or black blazers and heels, and clipboards took notes on Alex, as she walked to the kitchen. "Ok, honey". Lizzie took out some frozen Salisbury Steak, putting it in the oven. "Set the oven to 375 degrees". She said slowly to Alex. "Ok". Alex said. "Although heat conductivity in space, could be dangerous". "Set it to 375 degrees, honey". Numbuh Vine said gently. "Very good". For the next half an hour, the two of them mixed, put in the oven, and set the table. The nurses, as well as the professionals in suits, took notes on Alex as they did so. Their stares remained serious, analytical, and stoic as they observed her dialogue, the way she followed directions, her hand-eye coordination, her hands-on skills, and her interactions with Numbuh Vine. They measured the ratio of her skillset, to the amount of affection, and natural warmth Numbuh Vine showed Alex. As the finishing touches for their dinner came together, Numbuh Vine hugged Alex. "Well, it certainly looks remarkable, doesn't it?". Alex asked. "It looks beautiful, honey". Numbuh Vine said gently. "Oh Alex, daddy will be so proud of you". She said in a breathy, seductive sigh. "You know I always am". She then kissed Alex's forehead. "I'll say, we really made it work". Alex said. "Oh, honey, we always have". Numbuh Vine's sigh sounded smooth and deep, similar to an airy recording on a message machine. "Honey, you did such a great job". "I am so proud of you". "Thank you". Alex replied, nodding. "Oh, lets go wash up for when Daddy comes home". Numbuh Vine sighed again. As Alex walked hand in hand, with Numbuh Vine, the panel of observers made notable observations, from an outside view. Numbuh 74.54 glanced over at another Galactic Based scientist. "While she does seek the companionship of others, her state has been altered to a severe point due to the level of trauma". "We feel at this point in time, the best proposed method of action would be To dissect". Another shadowy scientist nodded in agreement with him, as other members recorded information on their clipboards as well. The white, plain, generic sink, stove, microwave, that's-it feel of the "kitchen". It wasn't a kitchen, it was a test center! For their observations on Alexandria, and interaction with family, they had set it up to match a warm, friendly, family spot, (like the kitchen) exactly. The scientists recorded info on their clipboards, as a hooded, figure with sunglasses behind them looked the results over. In a soft, childish, small, simple, voice, and a simple manner, like that of a four year old, it said, "keep it". The others nodded. "We have to show Nigel Uno". "Nigel needs to see this". The others agreed. It seemed at this rate, the Galactic Branch's main area were up to things that were rather, shady. That wasn't the only location, where potentially destructive things were happening.

Chapter 31

Nigel Uno's heeled shoes clicked as he entered the office suite of Numbuh Negative Upteen. "Good afternoon, sir". He addressed in a serious manner. "Nigel Uno". "Just the man I've been expecting to see". A deep, yet sonorous voice said. Looking around, Nigel located a giant flat screen, with a purple, periwinkle background to it. As part of the purple backing the glowed, lightning the entire darkened room, a blue squiggly line sat over the purple backing. "Yes, sir, you wished to speak with me". Nigel said. "Yes, Nigel, I wanted to address your research study on the correlation between the cruelty of adults and the prenatal abuse of children they're capable of". You could tell Numbuh Negative Umpteen was passionate about this sort of thing, as there was a harshness indicated to his voice. "Yes, my Origin Sector, on planet Earth, Sector V, has conducted the research in a through, non-competitive, unbiased manner". "We've found there to be a direct correlation between the two queries, as the utilised test subject, Test Subject X, had displayed cognitive, emotional, and behavioral problems that attained to a severe level". "Ahh yes, we've received the report". Numbuh Negative Umpteen continued. "Your conclusive results, as well as the experiment itself, was inspired Mr. Uno". "You have done excellent work, and it is supreme loyalists such as you, that our Galactic organization needs, on a dynamic, universal level". "Thank you sir". Nigel continued. "You will find Test Subject X has a wide range if cognitive differences aligned with prenatal abuse". "Yes, Mr. Uno, very nice work, by the way". He continued. "Our team has collaborated, and, as you know, have been scrambling to determine a possible final solution based off of the results of this research conducted". "I'm sure you have". Nigel smiled. "Well luckily, our team hasn't been losing sleep over it". They both shared a laugh then. "Thank goodness it hasn't gotten to that point, yet!" "Anyhow". Numbuh Negative Umpteen continued. "We've come to a collective agreement, fringing on the basis of adult cruelty as a whole". "Yes, it has been pondered". Nigel brought up. "Adult cruelty is essentially innate". Negative Umpteen continued. "While many scholars would usually chalk it up to the abuser being a cruel person, we believe this cruelty is a distinction of their mature nature, and cynical thinking style". "Hmmmmm". Nigel said, thoughtfully. "How so?". "Think of it as this...". Negative Umpteen provided an example. "As a kid, you are good-natured in your doings, intelligent, wise, and often well-intentioned". "Perchance why our sole focus as the Kids Next Door organization, is to help other kids overcome adult tyranny". "Our secular branch provides an observation, and care facility tailored specifically for your test subject's needs". "Being that her temporal, and prefrontal lobe have been damaged due to heavy neglect, you've provided a facility tailored specifically to her capabilities". "She'll be cared for, in heavy amount". "Kids helping other kids". Nigel stated. "Yes". Negative Umpteen stated. "As a kid grows". He emphasized with disgust. "They lose key qualities aligned with their wisdom, and kind doing". "They become animalistic in nature". "Yes". Nigel pursed his lips. "Henceforth, the violent, simple-minded nature of Alexandria's multiple families". "Who?". Numbuh Negative Umpteen asked. The screen glowed as the two continued their conversation. "No one". Nigel stated. "We've deduced that this violent nature isn't one adults can help". "It isn't one humans can't help, particularly". "We've come to a conclusion based off of our results". "Yes sir". Nigel nodded. "I'm sure the conclusion you've come up with is an inspired one". "I do support whatever plan of action you take to grow and expand the Kids Next Door". "I'm sure this will benefit you greatly as one of our best operatives". The screen continued to glow as Numbuh Negative Umpteen

Continued speaking with Nigel. "We're currently planning the planet's ultimate destruction". "Yes, although". "You would be the sole remaining operative". "Along with the rest of us". A chill fell over the room, as the voice continued speaking. "We're the most powerful organization there is, thanks to Kids such as yourself, Nigel Uno". "Your father, the legendary Numbuh Zero would've wanted it this way". "We're the most powerful branch". The deep, sonorous, professional, yet low register voice said. "What is your consideration, Mr. Uno?". "Of course". Nigel took a minute. The destruction of planet Earth, commanded by him. Every adult, every Evil kid he didn't like. Father would finally disappear. Every person he ever hated. Every person who ever wronged him. Would disappear. Although, this would spell the end of the Kids Next Door, too. They would be brought to safety, though. Maybe if Galactic Base were expanded, they would come there. Nigel also thought about Alex. This would be good for her, too. Every person, every adult, every evil that had ever caused her pain would be destroyed. As Nigel thought about it, he knew Alex would be safe at their base. They would continue to care for her, make her meals, and give her the life she deserved. "Affirmative". He nodded with a serious, professional, expression. "Yes, and about the test subject, how should we go about it?". "Test Subject X". The voice began in it's deep, sonorous, low register tone. "She is a very happy girl, with much potential". "Although, she doesn't exactly have much in terms of a future". "She would be great use for research, however". "We will dissect her for study of her neurological pathways". Numbuh Negative Umpteen said. "This will be much easier". "In terms of Earth's destruction, your command is our given". "We will go whenever you are ready". Numbuh Negative Umpteen said. "That will be soon enough". Nigel's cold stare cracked into a sinister smile. "It is your decision". The voice on the screen continued. "We will finalize it tomorrow". Nigel nodded. "Great". The voice said. "Oh, and, inform Numbuh Eleventeen his Sector is to evacuate everyone from Planet earth". "I am paging my secretary". Nigel said. "Great". "Nigel Uno". The voice said. "This has been a productive, and rather enlightening meeting". "I hope you have been convinced to better the organization". "Yes". Nigel nodded. "Wonderful, thank you, you are a tenacious young man". "I am thrilled you could join us". "Thank you sir". Nigel said. "It is an honor to associate with someone of your esteemed profession". "You as well". The voice said in a lower register. "Well, I must be heading out for the day". Nigel's lips curved. "Some special girls have prepared a delicious dinner, just for the 3 of us". "Hmmmm". The voice hummed, understandingly. "Have a wonderful evening, sir". Nigel said, formally. "You as well". The voice replied. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me". "Kids Next Door, forever!". Nigel saluted. "You as well, Mr. Uno". "Goodbye now". "Kids Next Door, forever". The voice said. "Goodbye sir". Nigel said as he exited the office, closing the giant door. He walked with serious haste back to his office to pack up for the day.

Chapter 32

At Alex and Numbuh Vine's quarters, everything was quiet. Numbuh Vine stood over the sink, washing dishes, as Alex was in the "living room". A room with tan wallpaper, and blue carpet, with a lush couch. Alex sat in front of an old box T.V. watching educational VHS tape on counting. The woman on the tape spoke eerily slow, as big bolded numbers appeared on the screen. "One". "Two" and, "Three". The woman said, slowly as Alex sat in front of the television. A nurse beside her, encouraged her to repeat the numbers, and learn from the tape. "Look". The nurse said, happily pointing. "There's mommy!", as Numbuh Vine came into the room. "Hi sweetheart". Numbuh Vine looked down at Alex. "Are you practicing your counting?". "Honestly, I've recited Pi to a thousand places, for the school talent show". "This is uncanny". "Oh, sweetheart". Numbuh Vine hugged her, tightly. "You did such a great job". "You're so great at counting". "Well, aren't you a lamb". Alex patted Numbuh Vine's shoulder. Soon, the door opened as Nigel walked in. "There's daddy!". Numbuh Vine said, excitedly. "Hello Alex". Nigel said gently, bending down to hug her. "You look happier than you were this morning". "I believe so". Alex said. "You certainly do". Nigel smiled. "Numbuh Vine". He greeted, coming in. "Daddy". She whispered coyly. "What is all this, now?". Nigel asked. "She knows you as Daddy". "I figured keep up the entire loving parent game". She then whispered in Nigel's ear. "For her". "Hmmm". "Well, I found out something rather interesting from Operative Numbuh Negative Umpteen this afternoon". "I think you'd be more interested in what we made for us, for dinner". "Salisbury Steak, your old favourite". She whispered. "How did you remembuh after all this time?". Nigel asked. "You didn't possibly figure I'd be over you, yet". Numbuh Vine said in a lower register, suggestive tone. "I'd think that as of now". Nigel tried continuing on his way, before Numbuh Vine grabbed his Shirt, seductively. "Mmm I need a man who can be passionate, and loves me in return". "You were always that man". She now felt an inch away from his face. "Nigie". "Yes, even if I did feel the same way, remembuh this is us, in the workplace". "I can't just drop everything, to start a relationship". "It just wouldn't feel right to make love under the same domain as other employees". "Oh, Nigel, that was always the problem". Numbuh Vine sighed. "What?". Nigel asked. "You were always preoccupied with work, or with another relationship". "I had to see if you were being unfaithful". "Look, Lizzie". Nigel began. "Not that I never felt the same way about you, although, I just, I'm here on business, ok?". "Lovemaking is off the table". "Oh, don't be so bummer". Numbuh Vine said in an alluring voice register. "What?". "How are you...?". "The least you could do is enjoy yourself every once in a while". "With me". She said. "Now, come eat your steak". "Alexandria and I worked very hard at making a masterpiece, didn't we Sweetheart?". She asked Alex. Alex nodded. "We sure did". "Now let's have dinner". She suggested. "I can live with that". Nigel nodded. He, Lizzie, and Alex then went to the kitchen. Sitting around a great spread of food. They laughed, talked about their day, and had a wonderful, family filled, friendly evening, that afterwards, included non stop laughing around the T.V. They all had "fun", as they all tried to fulfill Alex, with the supposed, "care she never got during the first 13 months of infancy".

That night, as Alexandria had been tucked in, and was now sleeping peacefully, Nigel and Numbuh Vine sat in Nigel's master suite. The dim light of the stage lighting, as well as the glinted gold on the bedposts made Nigel's room truly look similar to a master suite. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?". Numbuh Vine sat in bed, reading a magazine. "Yes, I do believe we could provide for this young girl". Nigel took his red sweater off. "Yes, I suppose we could". Numbuh Vine said. "You know Nigie". She said, turning under the sheets, she was wearing a leopard print pajama neglige. "We could provide for us". She smiled, flirtatiously. "Right here, even". She whispered. "Yes...although from a professional standpoint...". Nigel began. "Oh, Nigie, you're always so obsessed with work". Numbuh Vine said. "Why can't you be obsessed with another thing...such as me for example". "Mmm hmmm". She then brushed the sheets with her hand, seductively. "I've never quite got over you". "From a professional standpoint". Nigel stopped her. "You do seem to enjoy your company with Alexandria". "Although". "Yes, well, about that". Numbuh Vine adjusted her position. "She is a very optimistic girl, who is soo happy, despite her circumstances". "Although, she doesn't exactly have much in terms of a future". "She's just...oh, I don't see anything in terms of her having a purpose". "She certainly is too naive to see that". "We've discussed the affirmative of her being dissected, for study of her temporal lobe". "We've also discussed the idea of adulthood being a factor of deterioration". "Therefore destruction of Planet Earth is imminent". Nigel added. "That sounds like a great idea". Lizzie said, in a slimy, cunning, cynical manner. "I do feel bad for her". "Yes, understandable". Nigel nodded. "It's a shame people have done this to her". Lizzie's eyes darted about. "Yes, now they will pay". Nigel said, fiercely. "Yes". Numbuh Vine agreed with an animalistic, viciousness to her. He discussed a plan to her, with his sadism intact. He discussed cutting Alex open, and destruction of Earth. Now the Galactic Branch was quiet, with everyone either in command control, the office, running tests, or sleeping, if they were part of the study. Ie: Nigel, Numbuh Vine, and Alex. the hallways were dark as well, with only a dim, blue light shining about some. Everything was quiet, and prepared for whatever the Galactic Kids Next Door had planned.

Chapter 33.

Each day for Alex in her wing, was exactly like the last. She would be woken up by a nurse, come out and greet Nigel and Numbuh Vine for Breakfast, have breakfast, and laugh with both of them, then cook and bake with Numbuh Vine, (under the supervision of professionals of course) do something else in the living room area, greet Nigel when he got back, have dinner, be bathed, do family and good night time, then go to bed. It was essentially the same, day in, and day out. Although, this morning seemed a bit different. As she came out for breakfast, No one was out there. Numbuh Vine and Nigel weren't out there, sitting. "Huh". Alex said, coming outside, as a professional followed close behind. "This is strange". "Do you suppose they slept in?". "They couldn't have, Nigel has work". "Sit down and eat your breakfast". The professional said, in an eerie whisper. "Then, you'll go with Ms Damio". "Will Nigel and Lizzie be...?". "Sit down and eat your breakfast". The professional repeated her instruction. Alex did as she was told, as the black in the professional's eyes, the deep black, made it seem as if there was something haunting occurring with her. As Alex ate, several kids with darkened black eyes in lab coats came over, writing things on clipboards as more professionals arrived. The scientists eventually came into the kitchen area, putting a pill in front of Alex, which she was required to swallow. When she refused, they wired her jaw open, putting the pill in that way, making her swallow. As she did, Alex began to feel very...drowsy. very drowsy. Increasingly drowsy to the point where she felt as if she couldn't stand. Grabbing her by both of her arms, they dragged her to a large, room. Dark, cold, and damp in nature. They set her on a large, silver operating table, metal, plain, and cold, as she opened her eyes to see what was happening. A deep, sonorous, lower register voice spoke to Alexandria. A giant screen with the same periwinkle background And blue squiggly line Came to. "Anastasia Alexandria Ross". The voice said, mechanically. "Hello, welcome to the Galactic Branch of The Kids Next Door". "It is no secret that while you are talented, you have been abandoned". "Left behind". "Forgotten, shamed, and taken advantage of". "Luckily, we are here to help you with all of that". "We are the Kids Next Door". "Your family". As Alex looked up, she saw a panel of observers, including Nigel Uno looking down at her, writing notes on a clipboard. A team of surgeons dressed in blue, then gathered around the table. Strapping Alexandria down. "We're not here to hurt you, you are our family". One of them then proceeded to talk with another team member holding a large syringe. As they discussed amongst themselves. They then all got up, leaving the area. As they left, Alex scrambled, digging around her pocket frantically. As she did, she found an old transmitter at the bottom of her pocket. A transmitter from Sector V! She could call them. She could call them, and tell them what was truly going on. Turning the dial in her pocket, left, right, left, she talked quietly. She couldn't take it out. She couldn't talk loud. In the large, dark, metallic, operating room, with a skylight looking up to the stars, they would hear her. The screen would hear her. "Sector V". She said, glancing around to make sure no one heard her. "Come in, Sector V!". "This is Alexandria to dispatch!". "Alexandria to dispatch!". Listening, she hoped someone was hearing her. She hoped someone would get her message, before it was too late. Krickling was heard as a familiar voice came through from the other end. "What's up, Alexandria?". It was Abigail! "Oh, yes, yes, Abigail, Numbuh 5, Thank you! Yes, now I need you to help me!". "I am at the Galactic Kids Next Door branch located near the international space station. Coordinates 45-34-23Al!". She nervously glanced around, every 2 seconds to make certain the surgeons didn't wheel the machine in yet. "What's up?". She asked in a serious tone. "They've been keeping me for 4 weeks now". "Right now they are about to perform a dissection on me". "They will insert a potassium substance designed specifically to "put me to sleep". Into my body". "I will run as od right now, and make a break for it". Alex said. "In the meantime, you and the rest of Sector V, send a rocket up to pick me up, I'll meet you by the Northern Escape Pod". Alex said. "Got ya". "We're sending some of our elites up right now". "I'll be there, In a few short moments". "Numbuhs Three and Four have already been ordered to evacuate the planet". Abigail stated, as the transmitter krickled and krackled. Alex was losing her signal. "Damn it". "Evacuate the planet?!". Alex asked, nervously. "Yeah". "We got word of Nigel planning the destruction of Earth"."The GKND is dangerous!". Abigail krickled, and krackled, as the transmitter was losing signal. "They are there to kill you". "Do you understand me?". "KRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK!". the transmitter was surely losing its signal. "They're there to plot the imminent destruction of everyone". Abigail said. "We don't have much time!". "Meet me by...krrrrrrrk!". The transmitter was losing it's signal as Alex could now see the wheeling in of the machine. Turning the dial again, she heard Abby's directions. "Escape Pod immediately". "L-234543-23L". Alex nodded. Looking around, and away from the screen, Alex slunk beneath the blanket on the operating table, and over to a support beam by the rear wall. Going up it, she made her way up the ventilation system unseen. Mapping out where the Escape Pod was, she had made the note of it being Northeast. Right by her quarters. Her bedroom! Calmly, she crawled through the ventilation system. The wide air duct, where below, she saw the Cybernetics lab, Advanced Tech lab, Operative Interview lab, and the open Earthlike Air lab. Crawling through, she made her way past the eatery, and kitchen, and snaked down a long hallway to her old bedroom. Glancing down at the bedroom, she went through a small opening near the north vent, that led her down, to a small chamber. The chamber was equipped with dials, buttons, and an airlock, emergency exit for when the ship was in danger. Slowly creeping down the ventilation system, Alex opened the vent opening, climbing out slowly. As she made her way down, she carefully placed the vent opening back in its spot. Looking around the materials, and inventory closet, she searched for a spacesuit. She came upon a fire extinguisher, a lock holder for the space suit, in case any of the GKND members wanted to go for a spacewalk, and the pin for the fire extinguisher. As she rummaged about, she could not find the spacesuit. Calmly, she got up, looking under the emergency resource closet. There, she found a spacesuit, along with some dials. As she put the spacesuit on, she hit the yellow, "standby" button on the ceiling, along with some other dials, and switches on the ceiling. Putting the helmet on, and setting the space suit compensation to "go", Alex then waited for Abigail, and the escape rocket to come. Taking the transmitter out of her pocket, she waited for a signal, or some form of contact to come in. the transmitter krickled, and krackled some, as another operative from Sector V came over. "Alexandria are you still there?". "Alexandria, do you copy?". Alex heard it, and immediately knew who it was. Hoagie! Numbuh 2 was there! "Yes, Hoagie!". "Available, and present, over". Alex replied. "Ok, where is your exact location?". He asked. "Escape pod, 3498-L-6TH-105, exact coordinates". Alex looked around. "We're coming to get you". "Our rocket just dispatched from the moonbase, we'll be there, immediately". Hoagie said. "How long will it take?". Alex asked. "I have a rationed food supply in here". "Can't I just disarm from the ship, and meet you guys over at Moonbase?". "The escape pod you're in, isn't equipped for long distance". "Unfortunately, it can only go a short distance before running out". "You do that, you'll be stranded in the middle of space floating about with a limited food supply, and a certain amount of oxygen". "Right". Alexandria replied. "I'll do my best to wait". "We'll be there in approximately 4 hours, can you wait until then?". Hoagie asked. "Yes, I can". Alex said. "I have enough oxygen to last me…..37 hours". "Ok, we will be there". "We promise". Hoagie's breathing was heard over the transmitter, as it krickled, and krackled out of range. "You hold on tight". "I will". Alex replied. She then sat in her space suit, turning off the standby button, as well as the assortment of switches and dials. Alex then curled up, in her space suit, looking out the window. From there, the array of stars, planets, and celestial lights glimmered, shining up against her face. She smiled a bit. Of the millions of stars, planets, galaxies, and celestial bodies, Alex knew she was a special one. She was comprised of stardust, formed, and brought to Earth to do something, and be something extraordinary. She was there to study the universe, and its inner workings. She was also there to help develop new ways of life for people, everywhere. Alex smiled, seeing all of this as an adventure! Fighting bad guys, putting on a spacesuit, and traveling to the far reaches of the universe. This was quite an adventure she could not get anywhere else. As the stars glimmered and shined, and the lights, from planet Earth twinkled, Alex felt a newfound sense of strength come about her, as she sat up, confidently. Nodding, she glanced around, putting her space helmet on, and filling the zipper pockets of the suit with small portable chargers. She then readied herself for Sector V's arrival.

Outside of the escape pod, an alarm blared loudly. The surgery room was on lockdown, as GKND operatives stormed the premises. "Alexandria Ross". They said to each other over radio. "Yes, we are currently looking for Anastasia Alexandria Ross". "Alexandria Ross". The frenzy of GKND operatives increased, as soldiers stormed about, searching for her. Nigel, and his team sternly combed the area, as a small, caterpillar-esque creature the size of a cat, with red, beady eyes, bared its fangs, hissing loudly. The caterpillar creature walked with Nigel and his team, as they now searched the entire ship. As teams searched the ship for Alexandria, the hooded figure, and his team of kids, stood by the surgery area. "Did Nigel Uno find her yet?". The hooded figure asked, in the simple, soft, childlike manner it did. "Not yet, sir". A kid said, as the teams stood around, paging each other. "Sir". Nigel returned. "We've looked in 12 different areas". "She is not located in either one of them". "She couldn't have escaped". "This is a state of the art facility, with a turn of the century defense system". A soldier said. "Wherever she went, she disabled the tracking, and radar devices". Another soldier said, coming up to Nigel with his gun drawn. "Search her old quarters". Nigel snapped, as his lip twitched furiously. The team of soldiers, then barged back into the test, and research wing of the GKND headquarters. A team of professionals, with black suits and ties, as well as nurses clad in white rose anxiously. "Code Red". "we need to locate a missing test subject immediately". "She is deemed to be a threat to the Galactic Kids Next Door branch, A". "yes, sir, right away". The scatter and cluster of team members, and kids all rushed the research lab. Barging into the "old bedroom" looking holding area, they looked under the bed, near the closet, and near the dresser. Entering into the kitchen area, they compromised the area, as monsters, and attack dogs, barked angrily bearing their sharp teeth, searching viciously for Alex. "area compromised!". "Do not enter!". A soldier yelled, as others locked down other wings and areas of the ship. "Sir, we are doing our best to locate Test Subject X!". "we cannot find her anywhere!". "Should we send out back up?". Nigel looked sternly. "It is under your orders, sir". Numbuh 73.56 said. "Send each of the operatives from Gates A-Z". Nigel ordered. He then went over to the captive holding chambers. A frightened, shaking, traumatized, and dirty looking Chad sat chained up, as a team of executioners, sat above him. "Sir, we have just received a rote signal from L-J654". "That is?". "Near the Kids Next Door Moonbase". "They have just dispatched a rocket, and are headed this way". "Exact coordinates". Nigel said. "L-879-JK56". "Near the emergency escape pod". "Wing L". "hmm". Nigel nodded. "Send reinforcements over to there". The soldiers nodded, as they and the team of professionals, rode the tram, and went over by the unknown, unseen, and unheard of L-wing of the ship. They were now in bloodhound mode, eager to hunt for Alexandria, and kill her.

Chapter 34.

Alexandria sat inside the escape pod ready for Sector V, and the Kids Next Door's ship to come on through. She checked her digital watch, as she looked to see precisely what time Sector V would be there. 5 minutes until their rocket would come. Alex readied the oxygen intake in her spacesuit, and did a thorough safety check of everything there before she left. 9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, and there it was. The rocket, gliding, hurdling, floating through outer space. Sector V's rocket, that they got from moonbase. Going outside to meet them, Alex took one final deep breath, before putting on her space helmet, and attaching one end of the lock holder to her space suit, and the other end to the ship itself. She then opened the airlock door. Air, and other material, immediately began blowing outward, as she held the one end of the lock holder, while letting the other end of the lock holder float. As material escaped outside, she still kept a death grip on the lock holder, while only gradually, slowly, surely, and gracefully, loosening her grip, and letting go, one by one. She felt herself float outside. Float, float, float, gracefully and grandly, as she felt the wonders of space, the glow of the stars, come up against her face, to her helmet. Alex was doing it! Alex was floating! Alex was an astronaut! She was going to have quite a story to tell when she got home. …...and a lot of new physics problems to do. As the rocket circled around, it's grand size whizzed at 23 to 38 feet from the GKND Ship's entrance to the escape pod. Alex sat, attached the GKND Ship, as another astronaut looking person floated over to her. Unattaching her from the lock holder, the other astronaut person, as well as four more astronaut-looking kids grabbed her, hurrying her into the escape pod. Alex, through her helmet visor, had a frightened look as they all filed in, then closing the door to the escape pod. A large burst of Earthlike air rushed them, surrounding them as they took off their helmets. Alex took off her helmet, looking to up to see Abigail standing above her, with a stern, no nonsense, drill sergeant expression on her face. "Wha…..?". "Wha…..?". "Why can't I go outside?". Alex asked. "What about the rocket?". "What about escaping?". Alex asked. "Get inside, right now". Abigail ordered, as the other 2 operatives were seen behind her. As they got situated, Alex asked, "why didn't you open the door to** your** rocket?". "Why did you come in here?". "Alex, we specifically told you not to go outside". "The instructions were to stay inside until we came from the outside, to come and get you". "You never said that!". Alex fired back. "We did". "We told you to hold on, and wait until we came and got you inside the escape pod". "Who knows what woulda happened to you out there!". Abigail said. "You were never specific". Alex mentioned. "Listen to us next time, instead of gettin' yourself killed!". Abby snapped harshly. "Be more specific, and maybe let me go out and do some things for myself!". "Let me go out, and have some fun!". "Let me go out, and have an adventure!". Alex began arguing. "You know nothin' about space, and how to survive out there!". "What if you would've run out of oxygen?!". "Then what?!". Abigail shouted. "Ahem, FYI, I'm a theoretical physicist". "I know a ton about oh, what is it now? Oh yes, outer space". Alex said, arrogantly. "You know a ton about space?!". "Really?!". "Ok, what happens if you're out there for too long, after we told you to **stay inside, **and this little meter thingie right here!". Abigail pointed to the oxygen gauge on Alex's spacesuit, "goes low, hmmm?". "Well…..". "Aerrrrp! Time's up!". "You run out of oxygen, and you die!". Abigail shouted. "Listen to directions!". She snapped. "When we tell you to do somethin,' do it!". "So you don't get yourself killed!". "Fine, fine". Alex sighed. "No, it's not fine!". "You need to quit doin your own thing, and listen to what other people say!". Abby now bent over her, scolding her, and even pointing the finger at her. Alex glanced over, seeing the other two, take off their helmets as well. Kuki and Wallabee stood there, with concerned facial expressions. "Kuki, Wallabee Beatles, you came!". Alex said, gladly. "Yes, hello". "Hey there". They said, in a hushed, concerned whisper. "Ok, so how do we get out of here?". Wallabee asked. "I'll radio Numbuh 2, and tell him to move the rocket 234X235 feet closer to the pod entrance!". Numbuh 5, said, serious now. "Numbuh 3, you help Alex get her spacesuit on!". "Hurry, hurry!". Wallabee shouted. "What, what is it, Numbuh 4?!". Wallabee looked down at his radar tracker. On the map, two yellow dots neared the central red dot where Sector V, and Alex were located. The two yellow dots then became three yellow dots. Then four, then five, all the way up to 26. "They're getting closer, we don't have much time!". "Who's gettin closer?". "Nigel, and his group of Galactic Kids Next Door officials!". Wallabee said, worriedly. "When Alex made the escape 6 hours earlier, they've been searching for her". "Oh my god, how far away are they?". "Do you know?". Abby asked. "2 gates away". Wallabee said. "Can't we ask Numbuh 2 to move up faster?". "I'll radio him in". "Numbuh 4, you ready the pod for Standby". As Wallabee pressed the yellow, "Standby" button, and hit the switches and dials, Abby put her space helmet back on. She readied the oxygen gauge, and did a safety checklist, before putting her suit back on. Kuki helped bundle Alex into her spacesuit. "It's good to see you again". Alex said, as Kuki zipped up her first layer with haste. "Hey, did you happen to come across the Rainbow Monkey planet, out there?". "Shhh, it's ok, Alex". "Inside voices". Kuki said, as she forcefully shoved Alex into the spacesuit. "Here, here". She hushed gently, pulling Alex's spacesuit over here. "It's ok". She then led Alex over to the side. "Let's stand over here, let's wait for Abby, ok honey?". Alex nodded. "Wallabee, how're we lookin?". Abby asked, as she went over to check Kuki and Alex. "not that great!". "Numbuh 2 should really get here, now!". The yellow dots were catching up to the red dot fast, on the tracker. "We should be good". "You two ready?". She asked. Kuki and Alex nodded. Hoagie appeared outside of the pod, ready to go, as he signaled. "It's safe". He said, coming in through the airlock. "It is?". Wallabee asked. "Yes, I'll teather you all to the side of the rocket, and pull you in through that entrance, now you all will have to go single-file in an orderly fashion". "Single-File!". Abby snapped. "Which means one at a time!". "You all can't go right this second, and start shovin' outta here!". "You'll get us killed that way!". "Ok, let's get situated here, and take our time!". "There's no real reason to go right away!". Abby said. Alex stood in front of her, as she said this. "What? What is it?". She asked. "We should probably head out, now". "The oxygen level is dropping fast". Alex said, casually. "What?!". Abigail snapped over, in an alert fashion, she looked at the oxygen meter above the emergency sign, rushing everyone in the direction of the airlock exit. "Is it safe?". "Abigail asked. "Yes, i'll open the door". Hoagie said in a whisper. "Climb across". As they were getting ready to climb up, and over, and out the exit way, a thunderous roar was heard. Looking around, they could not figure out what it was. The loud clang of metal was heard, as the metal burst through, and the latch to the escape pod opened, revealing a monstrous figure towering over them. As they looked up, their eyes wandered about in all directions, as a kraken, plant like, creature stretched its limblike vines out contorting all of them, in it's tight grip. It's eyes glowed a dark, demonic red, as its slimy vines tightened around each of their throats. As a vine neared Alex, she ducked, as Wallabee tried combating it, shooting it with a mustard gun. The bullets only seemed to make her angrier. "Oh shoot!". "No, no, no, no, no!". He yelled, as the plant-like creature picked him up, tightening its vine around his throat. "Put him down, Lizzie". Alex said in a firm tone. "Lizzie?". Hoagie gasped. "As in, Lizzie Devine?". "Nigel's old girlfriend?". "Eeeyyyep". Alex said, pulling out a taser like, weapon shooting it up at the Vine creature. "That's….Lizzie…...Devine…". "Devine!". Hoagie said, shocked. "Holy F***^*^*"!". Kuki said, shocked. "That's right!". Numbuh Vine said, in a slimy, slick, manner, as her vine-like limbs extended outward. "You all call yourself children!'. Her slimy voice crept and slinked, and slowly as her vines did. "You call yourselves advocates to this poor pitiful girl!". "Don't worry, Anastasia Alexandria". Her voice, raspy, sneaky, cunning, and as villainous, and glowing as an eel, made the other operatives shiver. "We'll be a supportive, loving, family to you". "Come back to ussssssssss". Numbuh Vine hissed. "We will always be there for you". "Trust ussssss!". "They do not know you, they do not love you". "We do, honey". "We will always love you". Alex watched as the others were picked up by Numbuh Vine's long, green vine-like arms. "We're your besssssst friends, Alex". "Trust usssssssss". Numbuh Vine hissed. Looking down, as the vine now choked her, wrapping tightly around her throat, Abigail looked down at Alex, gaping, helplessly. She shook her head. "Really, a vine?". Alex said, making a joke. "I'd have to think what the rumor is first". She then, lept as high as she could, taking her small, taser like gun, blasting a red, laser beam, slicing over, and freeing the four from the plant's grip! "Run, you all, I'll handle this!". Alex shouted, as she sliced the vine-tentacle from Numbuh Vine. then running around her, Alex kept shooting the beam, taser gun, trying to get at Devine's eye, and other various spots. Numbuh Vine, thrashed her vine-like tentacles about, violently, as she tried smashing Alexandria at this point. As she dodged each violent crash, and thrash, Alex ran to the other side, shooting her red, laser beam at Numbuh Vine. numbuh Vine, each time smashed violently at her. "No way!". Alex yelled. She then set the taser beam to "max powuh", slicing thinly, almost cutting Numbuh Vine straight to her plant core. "Enough is enough!". She then began slicing Numbuh Vine down the middle with her beam. As she did, Numbuh Vine, began ripping, and tearing violently. "Oh…...Alexandria…..". Numbuh Vine shook angrily. "You asked for it!". She then revealed a giant, red, fleshy colored caterpillar creature, that snaked its way up, as it beared its fangs. "ROAR!". It's hiss, it's roar, it's overall appearance was enough to scare anyone to their core. "What do we do?!". Kuki and Wally screamed, as Hoagie ran around trying to reason with everyone. "Let's just keep calm, guys". "Let's try to keep the noise level down". "ROAR!". "RA!R!". The caterpillar then snapped, and bit, thrashing violently, trying to get to its prey. In this case, anyone who stood in front of it. "I have an idea". Alex said. "Yeah, you stay in the back". Abigail said. "Oh my god, oh my god!". "It's coming back!". Kuki and Wallabee screamed, as the caterpillar hissed, spitting venom all over them. Abigail pulled them both back, as Hoagie kept shooting at the caterpillar. Abby snatched the gun away from him. "What was that for?". He asked, harshly. "Stay in the back, and don't let her get hurt!". Abby shouted, legitimately afraid at this point. "Abby, what the heck are you saying?!". "Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, get down!". She shouted. "Don't let Alex outta your sight!". "Keep her down!". "But, Abby, she has to try!". Hoagie shouted back. The caterpillar continued thrashing about, violently. It then picked up Numbuh 5, swinging her around, swallowing, and sucking at her, as its fangs dug into her skin. "Yeeeeoooooooooowwww!". "Owwwwwww!". She writhed in pain, screaming. "Owwwwwwwww!". "OUCH!". She said, as the caterpillar kept on digging into her, with its fangs. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!". Abby shrieked, as red lightning surrounded the area. As she shrieked, the caterpillar let out a demonic shriek as well. "Get it, Numbuh 2". Wally said, as Numbuh 2 nodded, blasting a laser beam, that fried the caterpillar's fleshy skin. Orange-ish, green juices, and guts sprayed out from the fleshy skin all over Numbuhs 2 and 5's faces. "Oh my lord". Alex said, as Kuki grabbed her. "Get down!". She shouted as the caterpillar then threw Numbuh 5 against the metal wall, panging her arm. "Ow!". She shouted loudly. "Ow, my god!". "That hurts to Jeezus!". "Here, I'm coming, Numbuh 5!". Hoagie said, running towards her. He then knelt down beside her, tending to her wound. "Here, it's ok". "Its ok". He assured. "What're we gonna do?". Kuki asked hurriedly and frightened. "This is bad, this is bad, Numbuh 2, this is bad!". "Kuki, please calm down". "No, no, THIS IS BAD!". Kuki shouted, then breathing heavily. "Abby is hurt!". She began crying, no, she began sobbing. "Abby is hurt, and I don't what we're gonna do!". "We're dead!". Wallabee began crying. "We're so dead!". Abby still lay there, groaning and moaning. "Ok, everyone". Alex began to say. "Everyone". "everyone….GUYS PLEASE!". She snapped. "Now, all of you get a grip!". "This isn't going to work well, if you all are screaming and yelling, continually". "Obviously, the methodology of crime fighting you all are employing here, isn't working". "We need to triangulate, and figure out how to best defeat this thing". Alex said. "What do you suggest we do, Alex?". Hoagie sighed, hoisting himself upright. "I have an idea". She said. "Kids Next Door….battle stations!". She waved her hand, giving the command, as they all struck. Hoagie shot a grappling hook, aiming right for the caterpillar's thin, fleshy colored throat. The hook went right through the caterpillar's throat, piercing through it, as she roared, baring her fangs angrily. This made her especially angry. "Numbuh 4!". Alex commanded, as Wallabee swung around, George of the Jungle style, winding the heavy cable around the caterpillar's flesh-colored throat, as it's mouth stayed open, shrieking in anger. Kuki then appeared, leaping into the air, and landing directly near where the caterpillar was stabbed, beforehand. "Oh, shhh, shhh, shhh, it's ok". She consoled the caterpillar softly, as it's roar shook the wide area. Only now before jabbing a sharp spear into the caterpillar's flesh, as it then shook about, quickly, violently, attempting to get Kuki off of it. "Kooks, get in it more!". Wallabee shouted, as he tightly wound the cable around the caterpillar's throat, as orange, and green juices spewed all over his shirt. "Crikey". He said, flatly, as Hoagie swung around. "Get in it more!". He screamed. "Jab it in there!". "Kuki!". Sanban looked up, as she held the spear in her one hand. "Don't just stand there!". "Jab it in his stupid face!". He yelled. Kuki then nodded, taking the spear, piercing it, jabbing it, stabbing it, deeper, and deeper, into the caterpillar as the juices sprayed out. Her spear went further in as the caterpillar, Numbuh Vine, Lizzie Devine let out one last demonic shriek. "I hate doing this to you, little girl". "But you hurt my friends, and my sister". She gave a nod towards Alex, who nodded back. "No person who does that, is a friend of mine!". "I'm a true Rainbow Monkey Princess who believes using others for personal gain, and infliction of harm upon them, is wrong!". "I've learned an important lesson about true friendship, and, sisterhood!". "The Kids Next Door are my friends, and Alex is my true sister!". She shouted, then smiling a true, genuine smile of friendship to Alex, who smiled back. "Sayonara, you fool!". She yelled, as she put the spear into the caterpillar that shrieked one last time. Orange, green, and black juices then sprayed from the caterpillar, as Wallabee picked up Alex's beam gun, slicing the caterpillar down the middle. Guts, intestines, fangs, a spleen, and gooey green vine compost came out from the caterpillar. The towering monster then, wobbled before falling in Alex's direction. Before she could let out a nervous breath, Kuki swung around, catching her. "Gotcha!". She said, swinging around with the cable, tying it around the caterpillar, hoisting it upright, so it didn't wobble over. As soon as the caterpillar was upright, it stayed there. Hoagie grabbed Wallabee, jumping down, as Kuki swung around, bringing her, and Alex back to safety. Alex smiled happily, impressed by the team's great work. "Oh my land, everyone!". She said, excitedly. "That was brilliant!". "You all are amazing!". "You see, this is teamwork at its finest!". "Do this each and every time, and, you're golden". She assured. "Well, we couldn'ta done it without ya". Hoagie said, winking at her. "That was some maneuver there, girl". Wally poked Alex, playfully. "Nice job of ye". He said. "Thank you, I couldn't have done it without my powerful mind". Alex bragged, adjusting her shirt collar, professionally. "Jee whiz, don't ye mean ye couldn't a done it without us?". Wally remarked. "Yes". Alex said. "Ye lyin, I know ye are". Wally shot back. "Were you listening before, I said I couldn't have done it without you". Alex said, smiling. "I'm pretty ye said….". Her and Wally were silent for a moment, as Alex kept at staring at him, smiling. "Oh, get in here, ya little stinker!". Wally then pulled her in for a warm hug. Kuki excitedly rushed over, wrapping Alex in a hug. "Oh my gosh, bestie, that was amazing!". She and Alex cheered, excitedly. "You were soooooo good out there!". "Leading the team, and giving everybody instructions, I am sooooooooo proud of you!". She kissed Alex's forehead. "I always knew you could do it". She smiled. "Thank you...bestie". Alex nodded. "Of course, sister". Kuki said back. The two shared an embrace, as the boys opened the airlock door. "Watch out, everyone, stay **against **the wall!". Wallabee yelled. He and Hoagie then shoved the giant beast out the airlock door. The four of them then shut the door. "Kids Next Door, let's go!". They all shouted excitedly, then laughing. Abby, who had been laying in the corner, stirred awake. She sat up, tiredly. Seeing the members of Sector V crowd around her, proudly, Abby knew Alex had potential. She was growing, and maturing as a friend, and possible new member of the Kids Next Door. A smile curved on her face. Abigail hoisted herself upward, rejoining her friends. "What happened heah?". She asked. "Abby, you're not going to believe this!". Kuki jumped up and down excitedly. "Alex, led the team!, and she was sooo perfect at it!". She squealed in excitement. "Yeah, ye shoulda seen her!". Wallabee said, equally as excited. "She was all, do this! Do that! She was incredible!". "That's good to hear". She smiled. Alex looked up at her, before she pulled Alex into a hug. "It took courage, and guts to lead a big ol' dysfunctional family, such as ours". Abby said, chuckling a bit. "You did it, girl". "I gotta tell ya, you are gon' be somethin' special one day". She said. "I know I'm ama…..thank you, Abigail". Alex said, hugging Abby back. "That's my baby gi….I'm sorry…..my girl". Abby said, stroking Alex's hair a bit. "Thank you". Alex said back. "I on't know about all a you, but I'm ready to get outta here, mate!". Wally said. "Same here". Kuki said. "I don't blame you". Hoagie added. "Al' what do you think?". Abby asked. "We'd better dispatch". Alex said. "The oxygen level is dropping fast". "Put on your space suits, everyone". "Will do". "I'll pull the rocket from it's orbital trail". Hoagie said. A thunderous, vicious clang was heard yet again. Still coming from the entrance. "Not now, Wallabee". The thunderous clang was heard yet again, as the loud "bang!" of the metal, shook the escape pod. "What the heck was that?!". Wallabee yelled. Scratching was heard, as the metal to the door fell down, and another vicious caterpillar hissed loudly, bearing fangs. "Sir, we have located them!". A soldier shouted. "We have located them!". Soldiers, as well as other army officials surrounded them, putting laser guns to their throats. The 232 soldiers there were, crowded around each of the five. "Wally, help meeee!". Kuki began crying fearfully, as more soldiers closed in on her, seizing her, grabbing her by her arms, her legs, and her neck and throat, stinging it, the way a bee would sting someone. "Kooks, I be right there, wait!". "Augghhhhh! Oww!". He began choking, as a few guards grabbed his throat, clutching it. "Aaaaa!". They hissed back, as their red eyes, fangs, and tentacles dripped with evil. "Oh my god, let me go!". Abby struggled, angrily. "Let me go!". "Lemme go!". "WHERE'S ALEXANDRIA?!". The alien guard hissed, spitting evilly, the way a cat would spit as she drooled, bearing her sharp fangs. "You ain't gettin to her, you prick!". Abby spat on the alien guard, as he dug his sharp fangs into her throat, paralyzing her from speaking. "Gaaaaaaa augghhhh!". "Geddoff me!". Abby yelled. "Geddoff me!". "Alex!". Wallabee shouted, as a taser gun, was being inserted into his stomach. "Do something!". "Anything, to make them stop!". Soon, electric shock! Convulsions were being sent up and down their bodies, as they were tased. "Gaugh! Augh!". They all shouted, as their bodies were glowing blue due to the amount of electric shocks. Other officials, guards, and some GKND operatives came in. A large, sliding seat, throne, sitting almost 10 ft high, came in on a small track, whirring past as it stopped in the middle of the guard, official, intruder conflict happening. Turning around, Nigel Uno sat, with a stern, no-nonsense facial expression, observing everyone getting tortured by 18 volts of electricity. "Sector V". he said, in a low voice. "Such a good sector, although, adults truly are evil". "You all neva quite understood that". They all kept shrieking as the numbness, and absence of pain from the 18 volts tortured them, shackled them, as they were bound by evil. Evil set in play by the GKND branch. "Incumbent, incompetent". "Neva followed through". "Heh, it's a wonder Sector V, still even exists". Nigel said. "Nigel!". Abigail coughed up smoke from the electricity. "Nigel, what have you done?!". She coughed weakly, losing her breath. "Nigel….. My…. friend". Hoagie coughed weakly. "How….how could you do this, to us?!". "To Alexandria!". He coughed. "I'm rescuing her!". Nigel growled, similar to how an angry black dog would growl at a cat, vengefully. "I'm saving her from a life of misery!". "She cannot trust adults!". "They have done nothing to her, except abandon her, beat her, toss her aside!". "Why?!". "Because she's a rotten** kid t**o them!". "Kids to adults mean nothing!". "She's had her life ruined because of them!". Alex noticed Nigel's behavior becoming more, and more animalistic, and vengeful. "She's been torn apart!". "Now, I will rip and tear them apart as they've done to her!". He roared. "ROAR!". Nigel violently began roaring loudly, hissing and spitting, similar to all of the other aliens, of the GKND. as Alex looked in Nigel's pupils, she noticed they had become more dialated. "He's been brainwashed". She deduced. "Get them out of here, immediately". He ordered, as a guardsman turned up the max voltage on the electric shock being sent through the operative's bodies. Soon, they had all fallen to the floor. They had all fallen limp to the Galactic Branch. No longer being able to move, they laid, limp. Bodies on the floor, as guardsmen picked them up, putting them back on the tram. "What would you like us to do with these ones, sir?". He asked. "Take them to the holding chamber". Nigel smiled, an evil, cold, sadistic smile. The operatives were then forced into a bin, as they were too weak to even scream. Abby looked back at Alex, although, with a look that said, "help me". Alex nodded bravely to her, as a giant mechanical claw lowered in front of her. "Hello, Alex". Nigel said in his soft voice. "Well, this is fun seeing you here". "Are you ready to spend some playtime with daddy?". "Honey". He mouthed words to her. "Say, yes". He encouraged. "Can you say yes?". He then laughed with embarrassment towards her. "Yes". she said. "Oh, good, well let's go play the day away, shall we?". He said, feigning a cheery attitude. The claw reached down, grabbing her in the process, lifting her up, and putting her in a containment unit. A straight jacket with GPS tracker was put on her, as well. "Ere, Alex". Nigel said, gently. "We'll go play, over here". He then took her over to a room, where she would be thrown in, locked, and monitored heavily by professionals. Nigel as well as the other, professionals walked out, in slow, mechanical motion. Alex looked up, as they locked her in. seeing as to how frail, how weak, and how slow the Kids Next Door were, and how they saw no hope, she felt inspired to do something. She felt inspired to no longer feel like second best, and as if she had no backbone. She felt inspired to help the Kids Next Door, whom she now saw, and knew as her friends. She was going to defeat this group of cantankerous aliens. She was going to do it, at any cost.

Chapter 35

The members of Sector V were paralyzed. Paralyzed could be quite an understatement in describing their current state. As they were held up, by holographic blue beams, and their arms had been covered by a metal bob, they were held up there, unconscious, unwilling, and weak. Their eyes drooped back, as they weakly looked down at a sniveling Nigel who had come by, clicking with each step, as he walked with his heeled brown shoes. "Ahhhh, Sector V". he said in a low, serious, sonorous, yet menacing, villainous voice. "Sector V, where it all had begun". "You all are my friends, no, my associates who have done quite a duty fighting adults,...oh, but it just wasn't enough". Opening her eyes, from her nap she just took, Abigail coughed weakly as the electric beams still went through her body. "Nigel….". She puffed weakly. "What...have….you…. What have you done?". "Abigail Lincoln, yes, oh, Abigail". Nigel said. "You were always my best operative". "Very reliable….very astute". "You all have been a pleasure to work with, but, I just, needed more". Nigel said in a low, deep voice. "I've worked my entire young childhood to keep adult tyranny from getting in the way of enjoying our childhood, and each other". "To be offered this prestigious position, is an honor". "We must keep adults from ruining the lives of innocent children everywhere, such as poor Alexandria". "We must eliminate adults". Nigel said. Abigail huffed, and puffed, speaking and getting her piece out. "Nigel, the Kids Next Door was made to get in the way a' evil adults". "We don't hurt anybody". Abby continued. "That's not our job". "Abigail, oh Abigail". Nigel smiled, an evil grin. "So sweet, yet so naive". "Each and every adult is evil". "Weren't you part of the research study…?". "No, but you were". His best friend, Hoagie puffed out. "You along with the rest of em' G…...GKND". He puffed out. "Abigail…. Adults have ruined our best friend, Alex". "She cannot trust them". "She cannot trust you". "Only ussss". He hissed. "Don't talk about Al' like that". Abby puffed. "You were never a friend to her". "She was more like your science experiment you did, to get into this dangerous organization, and make even more money". "Oh Abigail, don't try and defend yourself". Nigel still clicked around, villainously. "You, along with everyone else was just as on board for betraying her, as I was". His tone, his slimy, slithery tone, crept like that of an eel with glowing eyes, stalking about the water, ready to snap at an moment with its sharp fangs. "And she trusted you the most". "You were there for her the day her parents brought her back from foster care". "You call yourself, family". He hissed. "You all call yourselves family to her, although you, are all simply….jussssssssssst…...traitors". "We were wrong to treat her that way, and we're sorry". "We were wrong for listening to you". Abby said, coldly. "No, she was wrong for trusting you". Nigel hissed. "To regain her trust, you'll have to love her again". "Oh, but how". "She'll never trust you!". Abigail said. "She'll never do anything you say, she figured out what ya gonna do to her!". "Oh she will, once I force her!". Nigel cackled, evilly. "Good luck, ######er!". Abby puffed out. "Luck isn't needed, you've been there all her life". "You should know how truly weak she is!". An evil, maniacal grin came across Nigel's face. "Oh, she tries, and tries, but to what avail?". Nigel laughed in a sinister manner. "Ahhhhh, Hogsarth". "Dear, dear, Hogsarth". "Hoagie". "My numbuh 2". Nigel cackled. "You've managed to get even fatter with distance". "It's high time, you slimmed down just a crack". "Baby hippopotamus". Hoagie glared at him, evilly. "Nigel…". He snarled. "You…..you pig!". "I thought you were best friend, how could you do this?". "How?!". he snapped. "I've dedicated my life's work, and passion to ensuring kids have unlimited, and universal powuh". Nigel kept his maniacal expression. "Because this dedication has seeded into a unique opportunity, I have now made it my mission to eliminate all adults from the planet". "Destruction will commence shortly". He then brought up a radar view of Earth. As the Earth now seemed very small from the window area, he held it in his hands. "You all simply fight for the right to have cookies for dinner!". "Very naive". "Very simple". "You see, as children grow, they become more cynical, plain, very analytical, controlling, and very…..disgusting toward the younger". "As evidenced with Alexandria". "It's innate". "Looking here at the data". Aside from the radar view of Earth, data and analytics came up on the broad, blue, touch screen as Nigel simply brushed it with his long, slender finger. It was data on Alexandria's 3rd family. It then showed a picture of Kick and Reefer Madness. An evil looking, deep, black eyed man, with wide biker boots, a torn shirt, unshaven face, and tattooed body held a chainsaw. Next to him, a brawny, mohawked, tall, pudgy woman with bloodshot yellow eyes looked read to outright beat someone. "It is innate". Nigel hissed quietly. "These two could not help it". "It was in their DNA". "those two had drug problems!". Abby puffed out. "You're wrong, nobody's that evil!". "the rest of you will become the exact same way". Nigel ignored her. "That's why we have everyone decommissioned". "We cannot have anyone in **our **noble organization doing any amount of afflicted adult harm". "That's why we have them eliminated". "It is a disease". "They couldn't help it". "This was the only true way". "We don't have the technology for reverse aging". Nigel kept at his evil, low dialogue, as his voice made everyone tremble at the sheer sound. "De-advancing the adult mind, would lower everyone's IQ, therefore, de-evolving the human race". "So, this is the only option". "There's logic behind it as well". "As you get older, you do become more….animalistic". "This is the only way, to protect everyone". Nigel continued gently. "To protect...Alex". Kuki said, in an emotionally exhausted, voice. "As for Alex, we'll be dissecting her". "Along with Chad Louis Dickson". Nigel kept a stern expression, still. "You...you can't do that". Abby puffed out. "You just….can't!". "They're using you!". Abby said, coughing, weakly. "I hope you know". "No they're not". Nigel snapped, as his lip twitched upward, quickly. "They are". "They've been using you since the day you joined". She coughed loudly. "Abigail, this is the Kids Next Door". Nigel reminded. "You joined an elite organization bent on elimination of adults". "Not the last time I checked". Abigail said, crossly. "...we are at the elite level, now, Abigail". Nigel said, with a stern expression. "It's high time we begin making changes". "You all are not there yet". "You will either move up, and do as your told, or, your Sector will be disbanded". "Along with all of the other puny ones the Earth holds". "Ever since you joined the Kids Next Door, you've been a selfish, no good, disgusting worm!". Abigail snapped. "You care about no one but yourself!". "You see these kids hanging up here, getting their ribs stretched…**.you **did that to them!". "You had us work on the research project about Alexandria, simply because **you **wanted to get to the GKND". "We did all of this for **you!". **"We sat there, putting that girl on medication she didn't wanna be on, scaring her half to death, simply because, oh, it would look good for** you". ** Nigel kept his plain expression, only becoming more cold. "Lemme tell you, ya never pay any attention to us, you never ask us what we feel is best, you never make us do anything, unless it benefits you!". "You care about no one but yourself!". "You're always so busy doing god knows what, no one can ever even talk to you!". "You call yourself a friend?!". "You call yourself a man?!". "You call yourself someone who's a Kid Next Door?". "You name me one time, and I will take it all back!". Abigail growled. "Dear, I've spent the majority of my life attempting to liberate kids from the tyranny of adults!". "I' am now at the prestigious level I should be, and I will exact justice as so". Angrily Abigail growled, similar to how Valerie growled at her one time, as a werepoodle. "Let us outta here!". Abby snapped. "Or what?". Nigel hissed. "I will snap your neck in half!". "Oh will you?". Nigel's lip continued to twitch. "It'll be easy, like smacking you in the face!". Abby growled, viciously struggling, raging against the electric currents that ran through her body. As she stared at Nigel, ready to strike, and his plain, cold face remained unchanged, they both eyed each other, Abby viciously rebelling against the blue electric beams that kept her body confined. As a shock of 12 volts went through her body, she felt her body go limp, go tired, as she drooped downward. "You truly are weaker than you look". He then walked off, shoes clicking as he did. "I've outgrown you". Leaving Abigail, and the others there, Nigel readied them for their ultimate demise. Along with Alexandria.

A small dark room. That's what it was. A small, dark, cold room where Alex, still sitting in her white hospital gown, was chained to a cold metal floor. It was very similar to what she had encountered as an 11 week old. Cold, chained to the floor, kicked and bitten by a vicious German Shepherd. She bravely, and calmly sat, however, thinking about her, and Sector V's escape before Nigel walked in. "hello, Nigel". Alex said, politely, smiling. Nigel remained cold as he closed the door. "Alexandria, dear". He sighed. "You truly do not get it, do you?". "You are so happy, and full of yourself, yet you are so naive". You are disabled, Alexandria". Nigel said in a low voice. "You obviously know why". "Luckily for you, we are eliminating those, and that who hurt you, right away". "We will destroy Earth, and we will eliminate, and destroy those who hurt you". Nigel smiled, sadistically. "That way no child in the near future, ever has to suffuh". "You, are happy". "You are optimistic, which is great". "Although, you...have no future". "We feel this would be best". "For you". "For everyone". Alex looked up at him, in his eyes which were dilated, as his pupils widened. She could easily see he was brainwashed. As she nodded, understandingly, she glanced around, analyzing her way out. "I take care of people". Nigel hissed. "Although, I take care of my people". "As for all of you...". "Nevuh". He then began cackling maniacally, as he began walking out in an evil, demonic, slithering manner. His cold, uncaring, dark expression made it seem as if he would cut someone just by giving them a look. "I'm sorry, Anastasia Alexandria". "It isn't your fault". "Fate doesn't have it in for you". Nigel said. "Some people are like that". "Oh well". He then clicked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Alex glanced around, calmly looking for a way to escape. As she looked down at the cold chains binding her, she sat back, figuring out a way to get out of those chains, and how to open the door. Aha! She got it. It was simple thermodynamics. If she could gather enough heat from Abby's cell phone, she had picked up, and put into her pocket, she could transfer that heat, which would then be at a high temperature into the chains, melting them off! She could then melt the lock off of the door. Assertively, she sat up, mapping out a plan in her head. First, she would use up battery in her phone, getting her phone hot. Then, she would use that heat to melt the chains down. She would next, go up, melt the lock down, freeing the door to open on the inside. She would lastly sneak by the mean

Looking guards nearby, and get to where Sector V was held. Putting her plan into motion, Alex waited until it was completely silent. She then whipped out Abby's cell phone she picked up, playing around with the buttons, messing with it, playing with ringtones, until the phone's battery level finally read, "12 percent". The phone felt as if it was on fire as Alex, took the battery out, when it finally threatened to fry itself at 1 percent. "Magnificent". She thought, gladly as her tiny finger felt a sharp sting from the heat coming from the phone. As she held the small, electrical cpu wind around, wire from the battery to her metal handcuffs, she felt a slight buzz. A spark, a pop! Was also seen, as the metal began to sink lower, and lower, burning her hand. "Ouch!". She said, pulling her hand away. As the metal melted burning her tiny hand, little fizzes, pops, and electric shocks were seen. "Oh lord!". Alex said, a bit shocked. As the handcuffs melted down, and off of her hand, she did a quick, "yes!" Silently. She then took the battery up to the large door Nigel had locked from the outside. Taking the melted, hot coil from the battery, she dipped it on a paperclip, then putting it, slowly, delicately, just so, in the keyhole. It finally became unlocked, as the handle felt looser. "Yes!". She thought, excitedly. "I'm both crafty, and wise". "I'm practically an Engineer". "Oh, no, I'm an Engineer". Now was not the time to cringe at that. Opening the door, slowly, she peered outside to see if anyone was out there. Seeing as there was no one, she snuck out, creeping slowly over to where Sector V was being held. A giant 21ft, Steel, military grade titanium door with a caution sign nearby greeted her. A security keypad, and facial recognition scanner sat nearby as well. Typing in the numbers, 54#2-124, she was able to disarm the security system, gaining her way in. As she snuck in, she saw what would normally be a defeating sight. Sector V, including, Wally, Kuki,

Abby and Hoagie suspended up, by electric blue beams, that held their arms upright, as their bodies remained limp, and lifeless. Taking a deep breath, she understood that while she still had hope, and while she still had the calm strength to defeat this demonic presence that befell them, and beat the odds, Sector V, may not have felt the same way. She was going to get them there. Although, even she, had some reservations.

Chapter 36

"Ohhhhhhh". "Ohhhhhhh", Kuki moaned as her body was stretched in 4 different directions from the electric beams, and current that suspended her. "Ohhhhhhh". Her body felt weak and limp, as her head was drooped. She still managed to get out some words, with as weak as she was. "Alex". She said, helplessly. "Alex, I need you". "Please, Alex". "Ohhhhh come save me". "Alex, I need your help". "Please, Alex". "Please". She whispered. "Rescue me". "Rescue us". Her already soft voice, lowered itself to a hushed, weak whisper. "My hero". "My champion". "Alex". With that, her head dropped down yet again. "Would ya give it a rest, you dolt?". Wally said, weakly, hanging next to Kuki. "Whhhyyy?". She asked, weakly. "Alex isn't gonna save us". "She's captured". "She's theirs". "Kaput!". "Thank you very much". Wally said. "Doesn't mean we still can't have hope". Kuki said. "Oh, shut up!". Wally said, although weakly. "She's done for!". "Don't you get it?". "We're all done for". "We're gettin thrown outta this floating coffin in the morning". "So?". "She can still come back and save us". Kuki said. "Yes". Hoagie agreed. "No she wont". Wally said. They waited for what seemed like forever, until, as if their request had been answered, Alexandria crept in. "Hi, everyone". She said, happily. They all just stared at her. "Oh, not in the mood for liberation, today?". She asked, still jolly and chipper. They still just stared. "Oh, well". "We only have 4 hours until we all get executed, and Nigel destroys Earth, so". "Chop, chop". "Hop to". She said, jovially. "...no Alex". A groan came from Wally as his head stayed limp, and weak. "No?". She said. "Not gonna happen". Wally puffed out, sorely. "Oh yes it is". Alex said, going over the control panel, to hit a button to release them. "No, ya fool". "We can't do anything!". "Don't you get it?". Wallabee snapped, crankily. "We can't move, Nigel's executing everyone and everything in the morning". Alex looked Down at the control panel lined with so many buttons. She was looking to press one. "If you mess with that, you'll get us killed". "Step off". Wally warned. "I'm freeing you". Alex said. "Now come on, everyone". "Let's get this action item crossed off the list". "Alex, stop it". Wally said. "Alex, no". Kuki said, tiredly. "Come on, every...". "Alex, ENOUGH!". Someone said, loudly. It turned out to be Abigail, surprisingly. There was a brief silence. "...that's enough". Abby said, weakly. "We're done". "It's over now". "Wait, no, how on Earth could you say that?". Alex asked, stunned. "...its just over". "Nigel's gon' destroy everything, and everybody in the morning". "We can't do anything". "We're too weak to move, we're how many miles away from home, with no one to call, for help". "We're not the Kids Next Door". "We're just a bunch of kids". "Kids that can't do nothin". "Kids whose playtime, went too far, and destroyed everything". She spunded sad now. As if she were on the verge of crying. "She's right". Kuki said, softly. "What can we do?". "We're hopeless". "But I guess that's life". "I never thought it would end up like this". "I for sure, didn't". "But, like always, I'm wrong". "No, you don't mean that, do you?". Alex was ready to release them, but was now feeling the pang of their pain. "It's true". Wally said. "What are we?". "We don't have a purpose". "We're just a bunch of stupud kids". "Who thought they could change the world". "No, no, you can't possibly think that!". Alex tried reassuring herself that everyone was going to change their minds. Things were going to be ok, right? "Please, please". She began begging. "Its true". A solemn, hopeless voice said from afar. Hoagie looked down, weakly, sadly, sickenly. "There's nothing we can do". The cynicism, the hoplessness in his tone shocked Alex. She had never seen him dash someone's dreams, and be so low before. "But... but. ...". Alex tried crying. "No!". Hoagie yelled. His monstrous Sounding voice scared Alex. "Its over". He said. "Its done". "We did all we could do". "You've been a huge help". "Seriously, thanks for coming in and rescuing us". "That was thoughtful". "But...I'm sorry". "We all are". The others, as well as him, all held sad, helpless expressions on their weak, wilting faces. Alex was shocked, to see her heroes this way. It almost made her feel hopeless. Heck, it did make her feel hopeless. Standing, sadly, depressed, feeling the weight of knowing there was nothing they could do, she began walking out of the room, slowly and with each step reminding her of what had been tried...and failed. Life. Simply because of a stupid dark past, and a backstory that had shaped her life, and led her to nowhere. She began walking out, leaving the others behind. As she almost reached the door, she stopped dead in her tracks, realizing what she was doing, giving up, was wrong. She turned around, facing them. "Remember when I first met you all, and you wanted to go swimming in the pool, although they extended the adult swim time, so no one could go in?". Alex asked. The others nodded, and muttered to each other, remembering. "Remember when we found Salad Oil on the playground, and stopped recess until the problem was solved?". Alex asked. "How about the time we stopped Pink eye from spreading around Gallagher?". "You all remember that". "All the times those Buttrubbing Delightful Children didn't share their birthday cake, and we infiltrated their birthday party". "Then, there was the time we defeated Father single handedly as an organization". Alex said, proudly. "What's your point?". Abby asked tiredly. "My point is, we are the Kids Next Door". "We are smart, resourceful, and strong". "We've been running this organization straight on through for over 69 years". "We've never let anything such as traitors, dogmatic aliens, evil children, disgusting adults, an asteroid, or an interplanetary war stop us". "This is our biggest battle yet". "Sure, we may've been faced with adversity, but we will not let our powerful organization be corrupted by anything or anyone!". "Up to, and including growing up!". Alex continued her motivational mantra. "We need to show them who we are!". "A family". "My true family for over 9 years". She lowered her head, saying sincerely. "I look up to, and admire all of you". "I always have, and I will always want to be exactly like you all". "I can't stand when I disappoint you all, and I can't stand when you all treat me as a child, or as someone lower, simply because I'm not mature yet". "But I'm aware I'm not, and I'm willing to get there at any cost". "I want to be just like you". "I want to enjoy the true fruits of The Kids Next Door like you all do". "Although, it seems... I already am". "Its been quite an adventure with great memories, although I'm not ready for it to end just yet". Alex said. "Let's go out there, and get Nigel back". "Let's go show them who, and what Kids Next Door is actually about". "Let's go...be kids". She said, confidently. Slowly, gradually, but surely, each of them raised their heads, they then couldn't help the smile coming to their faces. They then built up strength bit ny bit, piece by piece. They then rose with confidence. All of the members of Sector V. "You know what?". Wally said angrily. "I'm so sick and tired of darkness and lies, and these punks messing up the Kids Next Door". "This is not what Kids Next Door is about, and it's not what I'm about". "We're not weak little kids, we're men,...and women, and it's time we started acting like it!". "Yes". Kuki agreed. "The world is a dark, cold place sometimes, but Kids Next Door's objective is to help kids, adults, everyone of every generation: 60's 70's, 80's 90's and 2000's kids make the world a better place for everybody". "I am a true Rainbow Monkey princess who believes in true friendship and heroism for every girl, and boy!". "I'm done with these so-called, Kids calling themselves the Kids Next Door, and hurting other kids for personal gain!". "I'm tired of people having to suffer because of the Galactic Branch and their carelessness!". Hoagie said. "I'm tired of the GKND taking advantage of poor people such as Nigel, and making our leader a corrupt source of evil!". Kuki said again. "I'm tired of The GKND torturing you, Alex!" Wally exclaimed. "So am I!". She fired back. Soon, the strength, anger and determination of Sector V was through the roof. It wasn't just Sector V's heroes radio ing in to share their strength. Apparently, Alexandria with Abby's cell phone, and the transmitter, had called each of their friends and each Sector from the KND to gain support. "I'm tired of the GKND, saying you can't do it, Alex!". "Don't believe them!". "Be who you want to be!". A voice said on the other end. It was Numbuh 86! She was still there. "Yes, thank you Numbuh 86!". Alex said, joyfully. "Dontcha kids from the ol Sector V worry a bit!". "I'm sending ya reinforcements on their way right now!". She yelled. Another person radioed in. It sounded like Cree. Abby's sister. "I'm tired of my girl Alex, and all these other kids goin through this big and bad nonsense, cuz the GKND put em up to it!". "I'm comin up there to straighten things out!". Another caller came in as well. This was Lee, Paddy, and Sonia. "I'm tired of all the suffering you had to go through this Fall, thanks to the GKND, and we're coming to help too!". "Don't worry, we'll be there, right away!". Another caller. It was Mega Mom and destructo Dad. "Hey kids, hey Alex, hope you're doin well up there!". "We'll be up shortly to help ya". "We're tired of the GKND too!". "Hold on tight, mom and dad are comin!". Yet another caller radioed in. Numbuh 10. "Hey guys, hey Alex, how's it going? Heard you and Nigel were in a bind so...be up there shortly, bye!". Soon other calls from the Kids Next Door and from non KND members were flooding in to vent their anger, and add to the strength. "A familiar, sweet, deep voice was heard on the other end of the transmitter. A deep, sonorous, voice, of a lower register. "Hey Alexandria". The voice said. Alex knew exactly who it was. Edd was there. "I heard something happened, and I know you're in trouble but you'll get through this". "Like you've gotten through so many things before". "We here at Peach Creek love you, and wish you all the best". "Do well, and I hate how the GKND made you feel bad". Another boy voice, of a lower, love register called in. "All the best, my love". He then began laughing hysterically as alex shrugged. Everyone else cringed. As it turns out, it was Eddy. Calling in to make a remark to Alex. On the other end, Edd began twitching as his neuroticism came through. "Ok, for the last time, that freaks her out". "You cannot say that". "What?". Eddy replied. "She liked it". "Besides, I thought I looked pretty cool back there". Edd shook his head. Another person from Peach Creek got on the horn. A familiar, sweet, deep voice was heard on the other end of the transmitter. A deep, sonorous, voice, of a lower register. "Hey Alexandria". The voice said. Alex knew exactly who it was. Edd was there. "I heard something happened, and I know you're in trouble but you'll get through this". "Like you've gotten through so many things before". "We here at Peach Creek love you, and wish you all the best". "Do well, and I hate how the GKND made you feel bad". Another boy voice, of a lower, love register called in. "All the best, my love". He then began laughing hysterically as alex shrugged. Everyone else cringed. As it turns out, it was Eddy. Calling in to make a remark to Alex. On the other end, Edd began twitching as his neuroticism came through. "Ok, for the last time, that freaks her out". "You cannot say that". "What?". Eddy replied. "She liked it". "Besides, I thought I looked pretty cool back there". Edd another voice from Peach Creek."Hey everyone". A soft, yet cheery voice said. It was Jimmy. Not only was Alex glad that support was pouring in at this point, but she was happy to hear Jimmy's voice. "Don't worry a bit". "Nothing will beat you all, fight hard, and win big!". "Hi Jimmy!". Alex said happily. "Hey girl, don't worry, nothing will outlast you!". "Happy hunting". "Nothing beats the Kids Next Door, even if they are cheap!". Sara added. "I'm tired of how the'th GKND dont brush their teeth". An adult's voice, Knightbrace's voice said. "Whiten em!". "I'm tired of how weird the GKND's stomachs look". Grandma Stuffum said. "Fatten em up, and chop em down!". Another voice came in. "I'm tired of the GKND taking Nigel as their hostage!". "Take them ad hostage!". Count Spankulot said. "The GKND need to go!". Another voice said. "YESS THEY DO, ACHOO!".Common Cold said. Soon other callers from Nowhere, and Brooklyn New York came in. "I'm tired of the GKND raising taxes!". An angry Eustace called. "Not relevant". Abby muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Alex just laughed. Happy and bright that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. Support was coming from all over. "I'm tired of the GKND taking what's mine". "My Alexandria". Muriel said. Some villains from Nowhere called in too. "I'm tired of the GKND neva havin' enough...". A sniff was heard. "Cajun". "Can it, you bum!". Abby yelled. "Wass sat now mah girl?!". The fox shouted over the transmitter. "That's irrelevant to anything". Abby said. "Idda know what that even means!". The Fox shouted back. "Yeah, ya know ya don't, you brown varmint!". Abby called back. Another deep, sonorous voice, similar to, what Eddy sounded like, came over the line. "Hello you prepubescent slugs". Alex, as well as everyone else cpuld definitely tell it was Katz. "Hi there, Mr. Katz". The kids all said, reluctantly. "I hear this Galactic Branch of your little, government opposed organization has riddled you with tripe weakness and...lingering doubts". His voice stayed deep, and suave, smooth as rich caramel, while he spoke over the transmitter. It was quite similar to a message a cunning, chique, man would leave a married woman on her answering machine, long after their nightly affair. "Best that entitled branch, and do call me soon, I'd like to discuss how your...club, may be imminent to shutdown". "All my best". "goodbye Mr. Katz". They all mumbled, boredly. "Seriously, we should stop these calls". Abby said, whispering to Hoagie. "Ask Alex, she's the one with it on". "Yeah, but she's enjoyin herself so, we'll let her have this". "Hi Clutching Foot!". Alex called. A deep, raspy, harsh voice came on the other end. "Ey, what's poppin' my baby girl?". He said. "Nothing, just getting massive support from everyone to help defeat the GKND". she said. "That's my baby girl!". "Ye tell him I'm comin for dem, I put a sock in dem, see?". He said. "Now y'all take care". "Me's got business to take care of, business". He said. "Do good, baby girlie". Another Deep low voice came In. "Hello Alexandria, Children". The voice sounded all too familiar. It was cousin Fred's voice. "H-hi Fred". Alex said, nervously. "Is that Fred?!". Kuki asked, excitedly. "Hi Fred! How are ya?!". She asked, bubbly, and perkily. "Hello there, Kuki". He said. "Have you been taking good care of our angel?". "Of our Alexandria?". His deep, sonorous, silky, sexual voice made a shiver run down Alex's spine. "Yes. I. Have". She said, happily, clapping her hands together, grinning devilishly towards Alex. "Good, good". "We do make perfect...cousins for her, don't we?". He whispered. "We do". She replied just as freaky. Alex shivered, glancing away from those two. Although, still happy she had their support. "Take care my love". "I know it's been hard for you". "But you can do it". "I've always believed you could". His voice lowered. Another deep, alluring voice came over the transmitter as well. It sounded similar to Fred. Alex couldn't tell the difference. "Good luck my love". It said. "You'll do well, my inspiring young woman". "Le isiodele!". Kuki said, happily. "Boy, we had fun at her house, didn't we bestie?". "Yep". Alex swallowed. A boy's deep voice came to the transmitter as well. "I'm tired of the dark energy surrounding your group". The raspy voice said. "May magic be with you always". "The 90's may not have been the best of times, and your decade may have been volatile". "Although we love you, and support you no matter what". "May light, and luxury find you again my best friend, sincerely: Joe". Joe from Time Warp Trio was there too. "Good luck, Alex". Sam called. "I'm tired of how many hot dogs they think they can eat!". Fred yelled. "Oh hey guys, good luck!". "Hey, you lucky ducks!". A loud voice said. Osmosis Jones was calling. "Kick the GKND's butts, and don't let them sling you". "Kids Rule, you rule!". "Thank you". "Hey, Kids Next Door, get the snot out of those snot brains, ok?". Freakazoid called in. "The League of Super Eeeeviiil, loves What you're doing!". "Beat those senseless brats to a pulp so we can be the most evil!". "Also, Ratabee, or whatever your name is, you owe me 20 bucks". Voltar called in. "I don't know him". Wallabee said, as his face turned red. Soon, other people from all kinds of different shows, "Time Squad", "HiPuffyAmiYumi", and "Mucha Lucha". Some shows that weren't from around town called in as well. Bessie and the Honeybees called, Chalkzone called, and the Zilla family tapped in. A 60's show called, it was a blast. Alex, and the Kids Next Door, Sector V took all of this support, used it to gradually strengthen themselves, and light the fire within. As Alex hit the release button on the panel, the electric beams disappeared, as the kids jumped down, gladly. "Come on". Alex said, as everyone went into battle mode. "Let's go get our dignity back". "How do we get out of here?". Abby asked. "Unless we go through the...". "I may know a way". Alex said. The four of them then waited, as Alex punched in the "open" code to open the door. They all filed out, slinking through the halls, very careful, very meticulous, so as not to let the guards see them. "Over here". Alex whispered. They all then waited quietly, going through a storage area, until they reached the loading dock. "Kkkkkkrrrrrrk!". The transmitter went off again, loudly. "Shhhh!". The others whispered loudly as it still went off. "Sector V, Sector V, come in Sector V!". Numbuh 86's voice yelled over the transmitter. "There are people here to see you". "The ships are docked out in front". "How do we open the door?". Hoagie whispered. "I have a method". Alex said. She then took the steaming hot, melting battery coil, holding it to her paperclip yet again. The door slowly, surely, gradually raised open. As it went up, a light beamed in, almost blinding the kids. A star shone nearby. "Whoa!". Hoagie gasped, loudly in enlightenment. "Lordy, lordy!". "That's one bright star!". Abby said. "Oooooo! Pretty!". Kuki gasped, excitedly. "Canus Majoris". Alex said. "You're absolutely right!". Kuki clapped her hands, wrapping Alex in a big hug under the starlight. "Wow!". "That's a pretty big ball of gas!". Wally said. Coming in front of the light, a ship, then two, then three, then way more, landed on the pad in front of the loading dock. The bay doors opened, as Numbuh 86, and her team, as well as Sector W's team came out. "Dontcha worry now, all a' ya!". She clomped over in her large boots. "We'll take care of them, like heck!". "So will we!". Paddy added. "We will asth' well!". Knightbrace and a few adults coming over exclaimed. "True friends stick together!". Other KND members from other sectors said loudly, and proudly. "Hey". A group of kids flung a gumband over to Sector V's group. "Don't forget about us, right?". Turning around, Alex saw The Eds there, along with Jimmy who no longer had his blanket. He was tough, had blue jeans on, and a red, "Pizza Hut" t-shirt, and was ready for action. "Let's do it!". "That's right!". Eddy noted. "By the way". Wally whispered to him. "You were talkin with our little girl, Alex, you had a "deep throat" moment there". "I take that as a compliment". The two laughed. Abby smacked him against the arm. "What was that for?". Wally snarled. "You know". Abby huffed. "We're here to help our friends!". The amiyumi girls said, synonymously. "And have someone put their tongue in your mouth". Eddy joked. He and Yumi snickered, mischievously, as Al wandered up to them. "What are you guys talking about?". She asked, innocently. The rustling of a tutu was heard as Yumi and Eddy looked down at her. "Nothing". They said, simultaneously. There was a huge turnout with an outpour of support, And love on all sides. KND operatives from everywhere, as well as people Alex knew and was close to, that saw her as family, came by to help as well. They readied themselves to march into the GKND headquarters, and give them a little piece of their minds. "First off". Al talked to all of them, as they listened intently. They all really and truly cared about her, and saw her as a good friend. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming". "We're off to a really great start". "Thank you so much for all of your support". "You all sacrificed so much for me". "And...you all helped me, and truly care about me". "Which I would like to say, thank you". "Excuse me". Someone piped up. "Yes?". Alex said. "I'd just like to add how much the Galactic Branch misrepresents childhood, life, and basically everything!". "You don't deserve this, Nigel doesn't deserve this, no one does!". "It's sickening!". "It is!". "Yeah!". Everyone agreed loudly. "We gotta fight back, and we gotta restore order, yeah?". "Yeah!". Everyone agreed. "Yeah, the baddies will get it, see?". Clutching Foot spoke up. "Yes, yes!". "Ok, ok". Alex restored order. "It seems we're off to a great start". "All in favor of getting our lives back, say I". She clamored. "I!". Everyone shouted. "I!". The other half exclaimed. "Alright, what are we...?!". "Kids Next Door!". They shouted. "What now?!". "Kids Next Door!". "Except for those of us, who aren't exactly...children". Katz replied, dully, sipping a cup of tea. "Superfluous point, Mr. Katz". Alex replied. "Or are from your show, senorita". The teacher from !Mucha Lucha! Said. "Ok, Who are we?". Alex announced, proudly. "WESTERN ANIMATION!". They shouted back. "WHAT'S THAT, YA'ALL?". "WESTERN ANIMATION!". "Yee haw, we're American!". Fred from Time Warp Trio shouted, excitedly. "Ahh yes, now let's sing the song". Alex said. "Oh when the wind blows hard, like meat lard, deep in the heart of Texas!". "When the wind and rain, go across the Plain...!". Everyone who was cheering and happy before; Alex's family, and Alex's mentors, were now standing still with angry expressions on their faces. "Come on, everyone". Alex said. "Dance with me". Paddy pointed behind her, nervously. "What is it, Paddy?". Alex asked, as she stopped dancing...seeing as everyone else, wasn't. "Alex, turn around". Double D said, nervously. Turning around on her feet, Alex saw the fleet of soldiers, guards, and officials belonging to the Galactic Kids Next Door. They all looked monstrous now, very alien as they seemed as if they were about to hiss, and snap at her at any point. A large, vicious caterpillar creature with red, beady eyes, and sharp fangs hissed at Alexandria and the Kids Next Door. It was similar to the one she had seen in her nightmare. Instead of shivering, she eyed the creature, who's hiss, whose slime would corrode her very chances of sleeping ever again. Nigel Uno appeared in the center. "Well, well, well". He hissed, viciously, as his slithery, slimy, demonic voice crept into Alex's soul, eating away at her. "If it isn't you, and your puny little band of... family". "I'm surprised they would stay by you, even after you've been hurt by each of them!". "I'm surprised they even care about you". "They're doing it to be nice, you know". He said. "They do it, because they feel bad for you". "You know?". He said. "No, we don't". Voltar snapped, as Red Menace and Frogg had to restrain him. "It seems your family truly cannot stand being around you". Nigel continued. "You're a burden to them, Alex". Nigel continued hissing, as the hooded creature said in a simple, Soft, slimy manner, similar to that of a five year old, saying something. "You're a burden Alexandria". "Don't feel bad, it isn't your fault". Nigel hissed. "Or perhaps it isssss". "No one really cared for you". Angrily, Fred lunged at Nigel. "Don't you dare say that to her!". "She is 100 times smarter than you'll ever be!". "He Snapped, as joe and Sam held him back. "This all happened for a reason". Joe pointed out. "The universe decided Alexandria to be a wealthy, intelligent, extraordinary girl with unique abilities". "Therefore, she overcame the hurdles she did". Joe said in a soothing, deep voice. "No one wants to hear your nonsense!". Nigel hissed, snapping his jaw animalistically as he did. "Nigel". Alex began. "I am the luckiest girl who has ever been conceived, and I believe my intelligence is a gift". She began. "I am thankful each and every single day for the people that create opportunities for me to be my unique self, and not be ashamed, at all". Alex said. "I love life, and I love my parents, yes...and sister". "Although, I am also truly thankful for, these special people right here". She nodded to the large crowd of people who nodded back. "Well spoken". Hoagie said. "Indeed". His little brother Tommy, who was also there, nodded. "Nigel Uno, Galactic Kids Next Door, negativity of life, if you can't see that, there's something terribly wrong with you". "There is, and I feel bad that things didn't go your way". "I know you worked hard, but I am an unselfish person who believes in fate, chance, and that good can be spread around". "We will never obey you, or succumb to your order". "I am a great person, who will be successful one day". "I will never ever believe otherwise". "So, get lost, bum!". She said, obnoxiously. "Alex". Nigel hissed, as he, and the Galactic Kids Next Door, neared Alex, and her crowd. "Come here". He said, as he bared fangs. "Never". Alex snapped. They were now only inches away from each other, as they prepared for battle. It was imminent that they were about to completely annihilate one another. Now, they were truly about to have a showdown.

Chapter 37

"I will never listen to you!". Alex snapped, confidently. "Yeah, leave her alone!". Another voice yelled. "Fine". Nigel hissed, demonically. "Then you leave me no choice but to do this!". Nigel Snapped his fingers, as he did, the giant Caterpillar creature emerged quickly, roaring as it's red, beady eyes glistened in the light. It roared, quickly circling around, as the Kids Next Door whipped out their mustard guns. " Everyone, battle stations!". "Go, go, go, go, go!". Alex waved her hand, commanding them. The caterpillar creature, thrashed about, violently, as Lee, Paddy, and Sonia, shot at it, with their Mustard, "tomahawk 51"'s. "ROAR!". It let out a nightmarish shriek, as its hiss, pierced the eardrums of little girls everywhere. "A little help here!". Lee called out. "Got ya, little kiddo!". Knightbrace said, as he swung around by dental floss, wrapping floss around the monster's neck. Roaring, and shrieking, the monster let out a loud, demonic wail, as Knightbrace pulled out a toothpaste machine gun, spraying toothpaste in the monster's eye. "Brush twice a day!". He yelled, loudly. "And don't ever mess with my Alexandria, or her kid friends again!". "Sanban, would you mind giving me a hand?!". He yelled over. "Sure thing, Rachel, Yumi, toss me that tube!". She screamed. Yumi passed by as she piloted an airplane with Hoagie, tossing Kuki the tube of "Bugbrite", she flew off. "Thank you!". Kuki called out. "No problem, boopy!". Yumi called out. "Yes, you sure do look like you're havin fun up there!". Kuki gave Hoagie the thumbs up. "Yeah, it looks pretty fair". He said, humbly. "Although….". "LOOK OUT! MONSTER AT 3 O CLOCK!". Yumi screamed. "Watch out….". "CRASH!". "BAM!". The monster thrashed it's way about, violently, knocking Hoagie's German Red Baron airplane to the ground. Hoagie attempted to put the plane back in motion, as Yumi radioed. "Mayday!". "Mayday!". She screamed. "Tankusetse!". A large tentacle grabbed the plane, as another GKND alien stared at them, hissing loudly. Blood dripped from its fangs, as it roared. The sound of a machine gun was heard, as Knightbrace and Spankulot shot metal needles, and lightning at the creature. "Ready, 3-2-1, GET HIM!". They shouted. This only aggravated the monster more, as it roared loudly. Another GKND alien, wrapped its tentacle around their throats. "Aaaa!". They both screamed, now in legitimate danger. "I hate adults!". "Kids next door rules!". The alien shrieked, loudly, as it sank its fangs into both of their necks. "What're we going to do?!". Spankulot screamed, as the alien then began digging it's fangs into his chest. "Lemme help ya". Knightbrace jabbed a metal dental tool into the alien's fleshy neck. This only angered it more, as it grabbed Knightbrace clawing at his throat. "F you!". The alien screamed, psychotically. "F you!". "Adults shall all pay!". Blood squirted out of Knightbrace's throat as the alien kept clawing. "FSHHHHHHH, WHACK!". Kuki sliced the alien's throat with her samurai sword, cutting it in half. "Thank you….Sanban". Knightbrace said, kindly. "Yes, I know, go go go go go!". She shouted, shoving him aside. Another alien soldier grabbed Kuki, as she sprayed Bugbrite in his eyes. The shriek was enough to send Kuki covering her ears. A tentacle wrapped around her throat, constricting it, as she choked, struggling for dear life. "BAM, BAM, BAM!". A thunderous roar was heard, as Kuki looked upward. A giant foot, with five toes, all pressed their weight down, attempting to crush the alien, that bit the foot. "Ya don't mess with me, or the ones I love, or I get ya, See?!". The foot shouted, as the toes continued crushing the creature whose fangs dug into the Clutching Foot. the sharp, whirr of a razor came down, as blood, and guts, sprayed the foot and toes. Ed, and Eddy, tried out their power drill, as the alien shrieked. "Hold on just a sec, sir!". "He'll be off of you shortly". "Thanks boys". Clutching foot said, nicely. "You know, boys like you aren't that stupid". Ed turned around as Eddy rubbed his shoulder. "Guys, look out!". Sara shouted, as the caterpillar creature thrashed around violently, picking Eddy as it did. "Eddy, just play dead!". Ed called out. "Whoa!". He called, dodging a flying tentacle, that tried to crush him. "No, you idiot!". Sara smacked his shoulder. "Gugggghhhhhh guhhhhhgghh!". The tentacle then wrapped itself around Sara's throat, squeezing tightly, as blood came from her. "I'll take care of this!". Joe and Fred appeared, holding open; "The Book". "1654!". Joe yelled, as Fred held the Book open. "Here goes nothing!". Sam called out. "Everybody watch out!". "This will stink!". Green mist then surrounded the alien, as it shrieked, aggravated, as the mist surrounded it. A funnel cloud, and lightning appeared around them, as the alien continued shrieking. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". "Kids Next Door rule!". "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". It screamed loudly, as Fred, Sam and Joe all stood by the book, readying to close it. "Close it, close it now!". Sam screamed, as a tentacle was pointed right at him. "Ok, ok!". "ROAR!". Was still heard, as the alien shrieked, spitting on him, smacking him, with threat. "Joe, c'mon, let's do it!". Fred shrieked as he defended Sam from the alien. "But i…..wait, hold on, aaaaaa!". The alien advanced on Sam. "Joe, this has to work!". Sam sobbed, as the alien appeared behind the lightning and the funnel cloud. "Yes, yes!". "Shut the book!". Sam screamed, loudly. "Shut it!". Joe pressed his hands together, forcing the book shut. It then fell to the floor with a clatter. "Phew!". Fred wiped sweat from his forehead. "That was close!". "I'll say". Sam muttered. A hairy tentacle wrapped itself around Sam, tightening itself around him as it did. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". He screamed. "Joe, Fred, please, help!". "Did you need me?". A razor then clicked, as Freaky Fred appeared above them. "I'll help you lovely children out, anyday". He said in his low voice. Sam gaped in horror, shrieking even louder. The alien began hissing, as Fred dug into him with his razor. "Blood spat all over Fred's face as he cut the alien open. It's heart beat loudly in his hand as Sam began vomiting. "I got this, see?". A thunderous,roar was heard again, as the Clutching Foot began stomping again. The alien skidded away, as Eustace appeared above it. "Got ya, ya little varmint!". He laughed heartily, as his giant chainsaw buzzed on. Running after the alien, he dug his chainsaw into it's spleen. "Rar!". The alien shrieked as it's red beady eyes, and blood dripped fangs glistened in the light. "There ya go, die you little pipsqueak, die!". He yelled, loudly. "You goddamn son of a…!". The alien screamed in a light, high pitched squeal, before the chainsaw went further into him. "There, there, there!". Eustace yelled. "THERE!". He threw the alien carcus aside. "That oughta do em". "Nasty!". He smiled confidently, as he clomped away a bit. "Ey, foot, get back over here!". "Or Katz, one of ya!". "I've already dispelled a few of the bodies for your information, over there". Katz said in his low, sonorous voice. "Do with them, what you will". "I've concocted a poison that will stun them". "Oh my gosh!". Abigail who was nearby gasped. "Look out Abby!". Eustace, and she ducked down quickly, as an alien latched itself to her shoulder. Suckling at her blood. "Owwww, owww, oww,,, !". She writhed in a stinging pain. "Hold still, hold on, you're ok!". Eustace pulled the alien off as it hissed, snapping, snarling, biting into his bony arm as well. "What the….christ!". Eustace yelled, as the alien hung on his arm. "Holy ####, get it off!". He yelled. "Get it off!". "DIDJA HEAR ME?! I SAID, GET THE DAMN THING OFF OF ME, RIGHT NOW!". The alien raised it's red, beady, marble sized eyes, psychotically as it hissed, shrieking in the annoying high pitched squeal. "F off!". "F off!". "Stop being mean ta Alex!". It said in a high pitched, squeal, soft child's voice. "You child abuser!". "Child abuser!". "Kids next door rules!". It shrieked psychotically. "Gosh darn it, how do I get this thing offa me?!". "How?!". Eustace snapped. The alien recoiled its tentacle around Eustace's throat, viciously, as it began squealing, and shrieking in his ear. It then dug it's razor sharp fangs into his throat, strangling him, tightly. "Give me, Alex!". The alien screamed. "Alex!". "Give ussssss, Alex!". It then proceeded to hunt Eustace, snarling, like the world's tiniest attack dog, as it ripped his throat. "Give me Alex, or you shall pay!". "Get Alex!". The alien shrieked, as Eustace swung back and forth violently, attempting to get the alien off. "Hola me amigos!". A loud voice came from above him. Looking up he saw the Mucha Lucha trio, standing up there, ready to do a body slam on the aliens. "We wait, then pounce like the jaguar!". They shouted. "Ready?". Rikochet said to the flea. "Ready?". The flea nodded to Buena Girl. "Ready!". They both then body slammed the GKND soldier, who now shrieked in horror, as Freaky Fred clicked on his razor, yet again. "Aaaaaa!". The alien shrieked as Fred's razor dug into his thin, fleshy skin. He cut up some more tentacles with his razor. Joe snapped his fingers, as Freaky Fred put them all in a pile. "Heh!". Joe huffed, as they all disappeared. "Too easy". "That was awful sweet of you". Fred said in a low register voice. "It was". Joe replied just as low, and suavely. The two then grinned at one another, with a greasy, yellow, crooked toothed smile, as their skin wrapped their teeth. "We'll just have to see if he's grateful". "Usually he isn't". Joe scowled. "Oh, he may not seem like it, but he is". Fred grinned evilly. "Trust me". He whispered. Eustace got up from the slimy, liquid, bloody, flesh that once was the alien carcasses, complaining at the sight of all of it. "Your welcome, Eustace". Fred said in his low register, deep voice. "Bah!". He batted him away, with his hands. "I believe that takes care of them". Courage said. "Throw them in the pot". A ways away, the Cajun Fox, sliced and diced GKND officials, left and right, throwing them in his pot. "That's right!". He sharpened his knives, cutting away tentacles, slicing eyeballs, and cutting off limbs. "Din din is served!". "Here, lemme help ya with that!". Wallabee jumped in front of the pot, smashing two alien GKND officials' heads together, throwing them in the pot. "Hey, over here!". Abby yelled, as Double D slingshotted her a taser gun. Electric shocks came from the gun, as the aliens shrieked in horror at being tased. She then whistled, as Jimmy, and Yumi flew Hoagie's plane around, crashing right into some GKND monsters. The propellers chopped up the body parts. Elsewhere, GKND aliens hissed, viciously, as the caterpillar creature closed in on Alexandria, ready to eat her. She glanced around, quickly, trying to find a way out. "Oh, drat!". She said. She quickly searched her pockets, attempting to find a knife, or something. No avail. "Oh no!". She said worriedly, as the caterpillar now stood, ready to strike. As Alex tried to run, the caterpillar quickly lunged at her, snapping at her head, ready to eat her. "ROAR!". It pinned her down, attempting to shove a fang into her chest. "Get off of me, right now!". Alex firmly demanded. "Roar!". The caterpillar creature then shrieked a monstrous, demonic shriek that made Alex shudder. She fought off the caterpillar creature, pushing it off of her, trying to keep it from crushing her. She hoisted herself upright, running away. Although, similar to an attack dog, the caterpillar creature lunged at her, bearing it's sharp fangs, and red, demonic eyes. "Roar!". It let out short bursts of roar. Similar to how a dog might bark. "Rar!". "Rar!". "Rar!". "Rar!". "Raaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!". "ROAR!". The caterpillar roared loudly, showing it's sharp fangs. "ROAR!". It went again, now hissing and spitting on Alexandria, as it attempted to tear into her flesh. "Die, Alexandria!". It shrieked. "Die!". "I thought I told you". It said in a demonic, satanic voice. Voice of the ram. "You don't have a purpose!". "You weren't meant for the world!". "Get in that dissection room!". "I thought I told you". Alexandria said. "God, and fate, and wisdom meant for me to rule this world". "It was meant to happen". "I would be, extraordinary!". The caterpillar then lunged at Alexandria, clawing at her chest, attempting to rip it open. Only for Alex to jump out of the way. "RAR!". The caterpillar wailed demonically, angrily. "All hands on deck!". Alex yelled. "Kids Next Door, battle stations!". "I repeat, get to your battle stations!". "This is not a drill!". Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wallabee stood behind Alex. "fire!". Alex yelled. Abby fired her machine gun, as Kuki came up from behind. "Knightbrace!". "Over here!". She screamed in her loudest voice yet. No response. "Knightbrace!". Kuki yelled out, again. "Oh, it seems he can't hear you". A low demonic voice came from behind her. Kuki wheeled around to see a large winged, alien creature hiss, at her. "Someone!". "Help me!". Muriel sobbed, in fright. "Hush little baby, don't say a word!". The creature then cackled manically. "Don't worry". Kuki said, bravely. "We'll get you outta here". "Outta this". Kuki then linked arms with Muriel, as they put out their electric tasers. They then tased all of the remaining aliens that were around. "Oh my, dear". Muriel said. "That….that was quite a whirlwind". "Oh yes". "Glad you enjoyed it". Kuki said. Alexandria still struggled up on top of the roof, with the caterpillar creature. It now bit her, chewing at her, getting her face, her lungs, and her hair. It kept going in, however, searching for her heart. The way a lion would tear apart the kill. As the Caterpillar dug through, it noticed….there was no meat. There was no hunt. "Hahaha!". Alex said, cockily. "Missed me". She then lept to the other side, as the caterpillar ran at her. "Knightbrace, please give me your dental floss!". She shouted. "Coming right up!". He threw her a long rope of it, as she caught it. "Hang on tight, girlie!". Wallabee swung around, catching Alexandria in the act. "Whoa!". She said, as Wally swung around, tying the dental floss around the giant caterpillar. Tighter, tighter, and tightest she wound as the monster now roared angrily, breaking free of the floss. Ripping and tearing, it charged at Wallabee. "Oh crikey!". He said irritated. The floss burst, as the Caterpillar sunk its fangs into Wallabee. "That didn't work!". "Wally, get down!". Kuki shrieked as the caterpillar climbed onto Wally, ripping and biting his chest. "Oh my god!". He yelled. "Get down now!". "Aaaaa!". "ROAR!". It wailed. "Oh my god, somebody help!". "Now!". "Don't worry, I got you!". Abby said, as she whistled. "Come on, Westerners, yee haw!". She exclaimed."what are you…". "Pah, pah!". Wally panted. "What are ye plannin to do with that….cable?". He asked, managing to sit up, and breathe. "Tie em up!". Abby said. "Come on, ya'all!". At that moment, everyone. From Muriel to the Time Warp Trio, to Bessie the Honeybee scout, all the way back down to the Kids Next Door, everyone took a piece of cable, tying it around the caterpillar. "Keep em' goin' that way!". "Keep goin!". "Keep goin!". Abigail said. "Make sure it's tight enough that he **cannot move!**". Eddy yelled. "Keep going, we didn't say stop!". Hoagie snapped. "Let's go!". "Let's go!". "Let's go!". "Keep pushin!". Cree screamed. "Keep pushing!". The Kids Next Door organization all chanted together. "Keep pushing!". "Keep pushing!". "It's almost tight enough!". Kuki yelled down. "Keep goin!". Abby yelled. "We're almost there!". Sam and Joe yelled. "Keep going!". The caterpillar roared, shaking the entire ship, in an earthquake fashion. "Oh no!". Sonia, and some of the other kids yelled. "It's ok". "Hang on, everybody!". Abby yelled. "Where's Alex?!". Kuki ran out, yelling, neurotically. "Where. Is. she?". She looked down at everyone, hoping for a response. Everyone shrugged, or shook their heads. "Oh my god, Alex?!". Kuki yelled, frightened. "Alex!". "You see, this is what happens when you're in charge!". She grabbed Wally's shirt, angrily. "You lose our best friend!". "She's over here!". He said, calming her down. "Oh". she said, casually. "Why do you care?". Wally said, sarcastically. "Because she's my sister!". Kuki yelled. "Her mom would kill me if I let something happen to her!". "Wait, Kooks!". "Wait!". Wally said. "I'm over here". Alex waved. "Oh, thank god!". Kuki ran over to her, squeezing her tightly. "Oh, thank god you're ok, sweetie!". "Ey!". "aaa!". Wally tried getting up, he tried to walk. "You had us scared there for a moment". "On't do that, eva". "Fine". Alex rolled her eyes."Is everybody alright?". Abby asked, running toward them, along with Hoagie. "Yes, we're quite alright". Alex said, as the team crowded around her. "Guys, look up there". Kuki pointed. "The Splinter Cell isn't moving". "Damn". Abby said, smiling a bit. "We've tied the cables so tight, he's not moving". "I think we got em". Kuki said, excitedly. "Yeah, I think we did". Hoagie said, proudly. "Well, well, well, ya rotten varmints". Eustace clomped over, crankily. "Not that bad". "Not bad at all". "Yeah, that was cool!". "Totally worth the ride over". Other people from other shows, Alex knew, gathered around, clapping for her. clapping for the Kids Next Door. "I'm aware". Alex said. "I'm great". "Nice job, Al". Osmosis Jones winked at her. "Thank you". She said, nodding. "You are sweet". Joe ruffled her hair, putting out his cigarette. "She is". "Just as sweet as I remember". Freaky Fred said, smiling down at her. "Um". Alex turned around, with her fingers in her mouth. "Wonderful, my dear". Muriel bent down, hugging her. "Oh, dear". "You have a bit of a stain on….". "Oh, I'm sorry, I….". Alex began. "Oh, dear, it's just a bit of a bruise". "Not to worry, it will come right off, in time". Muriel kissed Alex's forehead. "Oh, dear aunt". "She is lovely, is she not?". Fred continued. "She is". "Yes". alex wanted to wipe the kisses, and lipstick smudges off of her. Although, she detested this much affection, she did like attention, and knew in the bottom of her heart, they did care about her. They loved her. As her family friends, her mentors, clapped, whistled, and cheered for her, Alex truly did feel special. She felt as if she had done it. She felt accomplished. As the others gathered around, the ship shook heavily. The ground shook violently, as Alex as well as the others, looked around, nervously. "Oh no!". "Aaaaaa!". "Aaaaaa!". "Aaaa!". Kuki lept in Wallabee's arms, nervously. "oh…#######". Hoagie gasped. A bright, white light shone. A fiery, white, light, blinded everyone. Everyone was struck out by this white light, that shone it's fiery fury, on all of Alex's family friends.

Chapter 38

"ROAR!". "ROAR!". The caterpillar angrily thrashed about, breaking free from it's cables. It's red beady eyes now glowed in the darkness, similar to how a cat's eye would. "RAR!". It kept shaking the GKND base, tilting it sideways. Lightning flashed, outlining the darkness, and the Splinter cell as it continued roaring, in a volatile manner, in a destructive manner. It looked similar to Alex's nightmare. "What are we gonna do?". Wally said, shaking. Kuki hid in his arms. "Idda know". Abby said. "That is one big baddie". Hoagie commented. As Abby glanced around, she noticed all of the other westerners were gone. "What in the hell?". "Where is everybody, yo?". She asked. Looking around, she noticed they were all lying on the ground, writhing in pain. They were paralyzed, and their skin looked as if it were covered in a ghost white sheet. Or cast. "...there they are". Hoagie muttered. "Aww man". Abby kept shaking. "What're we gonna do?". "I don't know". Hoagie shivered. Wallabee and Kuki shook the most out of all of them. "Gughghhhguhghhhh!". They shivered, fearfully. "Oh, please, Wally please!". Kuki still shook. "Don't let the GKND, take us away, please". "Oh, I call upon the power of the Rainbow Monkey kingdom". "Oh my god, get a grip, Numbuh 3!". Abby yelled. "It's not that bad". "Lightning never strikes twice!". It did as it surrounded the now Colossal Splinter Cell. "Guys I have an idea". Alex said. "N-n-no offense, Al, but I don't think now's the time for any ideas". Hoagie said, scared and stuttering. "No, let her have this". Abby said. "ROAR!". The Splinter Cell became angry as it grabbed Alexandria, "RAAAAAWR!". As it opened its mouth, revealing it's fangs dripping with blood. It began bloodthirsty hunting now. It started ripping and tearing at Alexandria, as she lept up, dodging the splinter cell at every turn. Lightning flashed, as the creature roared even louder. "Ok, take the cable that just snapped". "Alex, no!". Hoagie yelled. "It's not gonna work!" "She has to try!". Abby yelled. "Ok, take the sharp edge of that giant chainsaw, attach it to the cable, put me on there, and fling me upward, in concave fashion!". "I need you to do that, now!". Alex said, quickly. "But it won't work, there's no way it'll work!". "Please!". Alex shouted. "Lemme try". "You have to let me try". "Ok". Hoagie, Abby, Wally, and Kuki pulled her back on the cable they attached the chainsaw blade to. Holding the chainsaw, she went backwards, farther, and farther, until, "FWOOOOSSSSSHHH!". She zipped forward. Flying through the air, she stuck her feet atop the Splinter Cell's neck. It hissed violently, thrashing about, trying to get her off. "Go ahead!". "Jab that thing into its back!". "Yeah!". "Yeah!". The others shouted. "Ok, here goes". Alex then leaned forward, jeering the chainsaw into the evil caterpillar's backside. Further, and further, and further she pushed as the Splinter Cell hissed maniacally. Its once red, beady eyes glowed, as it wailed. "Don't become violent, Alexandria". "No, I prefer it". She said calmly, jamming the chainsaw blade further into it, as the roaring became even louder. It thrashed around, opening its blood riddled mouth, revealing its fangs. "ROAAAAARRRR!". Alex pushed urgently with all of her might, attempting to further the chainsaw. A wash of blood spewed out, all over her,As a loud, thunderous pounding was heard. The Splinter Cell's heart. Forcing her hand on the rope, Alex pulled, and tugged, ruthlessly, until the loud, "Brrrrrrr!", of the chainsaw was heard. "Brrrrrr!", as the chainsaw cut through the Splinter Cell's chest, spewing out organs, blood, and it's massive heart, which was still beating, as it fell from the Splinter Cell. "ROAR!". The caterpillar lashed around, violently as Alex dug the chainsaw into its brain. "STOP!". It hissed. "STOP, ALEXANDRIA!". "ROAR!". The roar became demonic as the Splinter Cell detached its head, staring at Alexandria in hatred, hissing, as its blood dripped fangs dug into her arm, yanking at it, attempting to pull it off. Alex dug the chainsaw in, slicing the Splinter Cell's head off. As the chainsaw began floating adrift, Alex looked down at the members of Sector V. "Guys, heeeeelllllp!". She screamed, as a thunderous pounding, and a merciless feeling of stabbing pain caught up with Alexandria. As Alex felt herself free falling, she clutched the body of the Splinter Cell, taking it down with her. "Guys!". She screamed again. Scrambling frantically, she looked down, as she struggled to keep her body upright. "Guys!". "Where are you?!". She screamed, frightened now. Taking the tether, she lowered herself down to see all 4 members of Sector V, with faces pale white, as they're bodies looked as if they had been turned into mere chalkdust. "Oh my god!". She said, horrified, as she quickly picked up the bodies, trying to hoist them back into the ship. "Well, well, Alexandria!". The Splinter Cell hissed. "It seems your family and friends are all DEAD!". As he hissed this, he snapped at her, as blood poured from his chowels. "Oh where have you seen that before? Oh yes, all your pathetic, meaningless life!". "ROAR!". A feeling, as if everything were falling, everything were going downward, surrounded Alexandria, as giant pieces of gray whizzed right by her, almost crushing her in the process. She frantically looked up as she got everyone to safety, in the Galactic Kids Next Door ship. As she clutched the steering wheel of the ship, she noticed why everything from the inside, felt as if it was falling. It was tilting on its side! The splinter Cell had tilted the ship onto its side. "ROAR!". The ship shook violently, as the Splinter Cell went on the rampage again. Alex hurried outside, bringing her chainsaw with her. "You know, for a Splinter Cell, you aren't that smart!". Alex inserted the chainsaw, now, "brrrrrrrrrr" ing with power into the Splinter Cell's brain, splashing it outward. "We are Kids Next Door!". She shouted, as the Splinter Cell let out one last demonic wail. It then disappeared as a colossal, 23 story massive white flash surrounded it. It also surrounded Alexandria, glowing, and glowing, as she could now see nothing except for white, everywhere. She was blinded, as the white light grew, and grew, and grew, as it zeroed in on her, whipping at her, zipping at her, as she flashed by. Throwing her to, and fro, she heard a loud, crash! As she tried looking down at her leg, only to see nothing at all. Was her leg gone? Where was she? The white nothing surrounded her, as she felt the temperature rising rapidly. 87 degrees, 90 degrees, 100 degrees, 118 degrees, 187 degrees, 200 degrees. This was no ordinary journey into a parallel dimension, or the white nothing, it was a star exploding! A red giant to be exact! Quickly, and with fright, Alex rushed back into the ship, going into the cockpit. Putting the GKND Sector into hyperdrive, she whizzed back toward the direction of Earth. She went past Venus, Mercury, and now Earth was within her sights. Putting the ship into mega hyperdrive, she whizzed right near 45 34 56 East on the south pole. Zambia Africa. As the ship neared, a meteorite whizzed by, almost making contact with the ship. "Whoa!". She then put it into hyperspeed, as she zeroed in on different layers of the atmosphere. Breaking through, she then felt the ship become surrounded with flames, as everything around it, burned viciously. "Oh no!". She yelled. The flames eventually crept to the inside of the ship, as they surrounded the cockpit. "No, no, no, no, no, no!". Alex yelled. "This can't be happening!". "This can't be happening!". The flamed hissed, and popped, clamping in massive fury. Feeling the steering wheel melting, Alexandria sat, frozen in fear as the ship began falling apart. The flames corroded the back area, as Alex knew the dried corpses of the Kids Next Door, and all of her other family friends were back there, now getting turned to ash by the flames. They were now being destroyed. Knowing this, and wanting to stay alive, Alex's heart began racing. Her beating heart was now heard outside of her chest, thumping loudly, as her palms turned sweaty. She began breathing heavily, as her body shook, rapidly. As the flames surrounded her, ripping and tearing off parts of the ship, and parts of her family's heads, Alex could feel her heart being ripped out of her chest, as her breathing became worsened. Her eyes widened, as she shook in fear. "Oh,, oh,, oh,, oh,,!". She began wincing. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,!". "Oh!". She wailed in pain as the flames got higher. As the ship burnt, she continued wailing loudly, as she finally let the flames engulf her. Shutting her eyes, she tried to find a way out from her aching head. She tried to find a way out for her pain she had suffered all of her young life. There was no way to go, but up, as she closed her eyes, breathing in the black smoke, willingly, she knew there was no other option. Perhaps the Splinter Cell was right. It was time for her to move on. It was time for her to give up.

"Fwssshhhhhhhh!". "Fwsssshhhhhhhhh!". "Shhhhhhhh!". "Bboooom!". A slight boom could be heard in the distance, as Alex opened her wide round eyes. As she felt unsafe, as she felt cold, as she felt how she did during infancy, alone, scared, with no one around to help her, she began panicking. "Breathe in" "breathe out". "Breathe in" "breathe out". She didn't want to breathe. She didn't want to sit up. Depressed, and feeling as if a weight was put on her chest, crushing her, Alex began breathing even heavier. Sitting up, she could feel her heart beating into her hand. Heaving a sigh, she sat up, looking around. The sky was black, as lightning flitted across, and thunder boomed. She looked over at the pieces of the damaged ship, as rain soaked her, wicking away on her hospital gown. Figuring at this point that the ship was damaged, and her family was gone, she felt her heart "thump!" "thump!" "bump!" "bump!" loudly, and with alarm. Looking around, she felt could hardly move. The ocean sat nearby, as she remained paralyzed. The storm raged on, as lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder boomed. Rain now drowned Alexandria, as she lay there, unable to move, or speak. Her heart continued pounding as she glanced around. A shadow was seen above her, as she gasped. A brawny blonde haired boy in a ripped, baggy T-shirt neared her, kneeling beside her. "Um….um…..". Alex began. "Thanks for saving me". The boy said in a low, deep, comforting voice. "Bestie". Alex immediately knew who it was. Looking up, she tried bringing herself to move, only for her to feel a sharp, stinging pain in her side. Like that of a bee stinging her. "Ow!". she winced. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow". "Ow". "it's ok". "I'm ok". "I don't even recognize that I'm in pain anymore, it's just a common thing I smile through". Alex said. Chad smiled, helping her up. "You took quite a spill there". He put her small, underdeveloped arm, around his neck. "Oh, I'm sorry, I….". Alex began. "Hey, no need to be sorry, bestie". Chad said. "You saved everyone". "i….I…...I…..I thought they were gone". Alex frowned. "Nope, no, not at all". He said, winking. "They're still right here, for you". "But..but..". "Shhhh". His shush was rather obnoxious, than soothing, for Alex. "they're all here for you". He said, in a low voice. Soon, a group of kids began straggling up to Alex. "uh..um..". Abigail and Hoagie were seen shuffling up the sandbar. Their skin was gray, and wrinkly, cracked as their eyes were a plain yellow. Kuki and Wallabee stalked up the hill as well. Their voices, now only grunts as their eyes drooped. "Guys…..". "Guys…..". Chad said, concerned. "um….I think they're zombies". Alex said, nonchalantly. "I think we better run!". Chad said, nervously, as they went up to him. "They're still under the GKND's influence". "...I deduce". Alex said. "Here, let's use this!". Getting a soda out of her bag, she put it up to Kuki and Wallabee's lips, only for them to snatch it away from her, slamming it to the ground. "Oh no!". "Oh no!". Chad said, nervously. "Oh dear, this can't be happening". Alex remarked. "Oh, Alex". A demonic low voice from the group of kids from Sector V surrounding Alex said. "It's already happened". Turning around, she and Chad now faced all four members of Sector V, who grabbed their arms, yanking them, to and fro, back and forth. Their demonic yellow eyes glowed, as their skin riddled with gray cracked. Everyone else Alex knew from the other shows, turned up as well. Their eyes riddled with gray began stalking Alex, as they grabbed her, shoving her, pushing her, forcing her about. "Aaaaaa!". "Noo!". "Wha...wha….wha…..this can't be happening!". Chad yelled, frightened. "Don't worry, I have a plan!". Alex said. "To do what?!". Chad snapped at her, now. "Tie a boulder around their necks, or something ridiculous such as?!". "No offense, but now's not the time for ridiculous….!". "No". Alex said, taking out a bottle of "Lime Ricky's" soda. "Hold them still". "I'll feed them this". She said. Pinning Kuki and Wallabee to the ground, Alex forced the soda down their throats. Chad did the same thing with Hoagie and Abigail. As they came to, their skin became a normal color, as they snapped back into it. "Oh my god!". Abby shot awake. "Oh no, what's going on, here?". Hoagie asked. "We have to get this soda to everyone, so they come out of their hypnotic state!". Alex commanded. "I'll get these fellas". Wallabee pinned down the Bagge family, and villains, while Kuki took the trio, and some others who were there. Soon, they came to. "Oh my lord, my head". Eustace complained. "What're you groveling about?". "I'm the one with a...broken arm". Sam from Time Warp Trio remarked. "Jeeezus, what the heck was that, crap?". Eddy rubbed his temples. "Don't ask me, man". Rock Zilla replied. "Alex!". "Alex, are you ok?". Kuki asked, wrapping her arms around her friend, nervously. "Yes, yes, yes, I am fine". Alex pushed Kuki's arm off of her. "Oh, good, lil girl". Alex turned around to see Abigail smiling down at her. "Hi up there". Alex said softly. "How you doin baby?". Abby hugged her. "Aw man, did you save us or….?". "I believe she did". A voice from behind Alex said. Chad smiled, winking. "Ssup?". Abigail said flatly. "Well, well, well, it seems our most esteemed member, saved us". Katz walked up the hill. "Thank you, Mr. Katz". Alex said, nodding. "Hmm, hmm, dear, please, call me Katz". Katz nodded formally. "Ugh!". "What's it to you, hairball?". Wallabee snapped rudely, as his tattered blonde hair billowed in the windy rain. "Ya better get outta here, if ya know what's good for ya". Abigail said. "Cats usually hate water". "Hmmm, point taken". Katz then shot up an umbrella. "Yeah, yeah". Abby rolled her eyes. "Is everyone ok?". Muriel asked. "Alex saved us!". Kuki giggled happily, hugging her bestie. "She sure as suga did". Abby ruffled her hair. "Oh, buff!". Wallabee rolled his eyes playfully, poking Alex in the process. "Stop that". She said quickly. "Stop it". "That's an order, Beetles". She said, scowling. "Ahhh, I just messin with ye". "Take a joke". Wallabee snorted. "Well, I'm certainly proud of Alex for saving us". Eddy clicked up to her in his heeled shoes. "That's right as rain". Ed replied, giggling. "Yes, she sure did it". Edd pursed his lips, in saying this. "That was so cool". Joe from Time Warp stated. "If only I didn't need to go have a smoke for this". "Aw, you're always out havin a smoke, buddy". Eddy guffawed. "Tone it down for once in your young life". "Oh you!". The group had a time chuckling, laughing, and having a grand old time, as Red Menace from L.O.S.E. hoisted Alex on his shoulders. "Need a boost, bestie?". He asked, cheerfully. "Nope, I believe I have the boost I need right here". Alex smiled. "Thank you so much to all of you, for everything you've sacrificed for me". "Thank you". "I know I have my parents, and my of course, close relatives, although, you all, are my family". She said, happily. "I know I can be a pain in the A word sometimes, although, I really and truly do care for everyone's well-being". "You all are the best family a girl could have". She said. "Thank you, Ms. Alexandria". Al wheeled around to see Mr. Jolly standing above her, smiling gently. "Honey". He said. "How about this, ͠senors, y ͠senoritas? Rikochet scooted to the center. "Tres Cheers for Alexandria!". "Alex chan!". Yumi called out. Crickets chirped, as everyone just stared at her. "What?". "Spanish, Japanese, I like how we're just so cultured!". She giggled. "Anyhow, hip hip, hooray!". "Hip, hip, hooray!". "Hip, hip, hooray!". "Hahahahahaha!". Everyone began smiling, giggling, laughing, and playing, as Alexandria was hailed their hero. Sure, in the past, she was a minor source of irritation for the Kids Next Door, and the Bagges, and she had established a love-hate relationship with them, but she knew now, that they truly did love her. Underneath all of her quirk, and eccentricities, she let her true self shine through. It was amazing. Her family was proud of her. They had reason to be. From afar, Nigel Uno stood up from the sandbar, as his eyes now looked deep, black, and dark. He seethed with anger, as he stared down, grinning coldly, as lightning illuminated his malicious grin. Looking around, seeing Alex surrounded by the Kids Next Door, as well as everyone else, he shook with anger, and irritation. "No". he growled. "No!". Throwing his head back, he screeched, demonically. "Nooooo!". Thunder boomed loudly now, as lightning flashed surrounding he, and his monstrous, colossal fangs. "you...you….Alexandria…..I told you….not….to…..Alexandria…...you…...stupid….arrrr ROAR!". Nigel then grew in size, as he sprouted upwards, gradually, and slowly, as the ground rumbled violently. Sprouting out of him, the seed, the root, the serpent of all evil in the river. A large, black, demonic, red beady eyed creature 14 stories high began roaring viciously, as it bared it's sharp, long, silver fangs. It's forked tongue snaked out, searching, hunting bloodthirsty for Alexandria. "Rar!". It hissed, screeching. "Fellows, you know what to do!". Alex gave a quick nod as everyone lept into action. Wallabee and Kuki fired a riled up Eustace from their slingshot, as he advanced on the swamp monster, shoving the "brrrrrrrrrr" ing chainsaw down its throat. "Yeah, whoo doggie!". He screamed. "Brrrrrr!". "Brrrrrrrrrr!". "Brrrrrrrrrr!". The chainsaw loudly whirred as blood, and guts spewed from the monster's throat. "Listen to that baby purr!". "Tomahawk 546 at the ready". Abigail commanded the rest of the Kids Next Door. "ready, aim,..." "FIRE!". Numbuh 86 screamed. The machine guns impaled bullets everywhere, as Eustace cut the swamp monster's head off. "Nooooooooo!". "I will not have it from the likes of you!". The monster hissed. "Kids Next Door forever!". "ROAR!". It screeched. "You ain't a kid!". Wallabee shouted rocketing up there. "You ain't even a person, you're a….". "ROAR!". The monster then wound around his neck, biting his throat, sinking its fangs into his neck. "(blank) you, Wallabee!". The monster hissed. "I thought I trusssssssssssted you!". "You are not, and will never be a kid!". "You must die!". "ROAR!". "RAAA!". It then sunk its sharp fangs lower, and lower into his throat. Its fangs finally dug into his chest, as Wallabee's grip with the saw became looser, and looser. It's fangs kept cutting, and digging, as Wallabee's eyes fluttered. Slowly, he began losing consciousness, until he passed out. "Oh, heck no!". "Get that stupid thing!". "And it's little neck too!". Eustace screamed. The four members of Sector V, lept onto the monster, grabbing its throat. Angrily, it thrashed about, shaking, swinging the Sector V members around, rapidly. "Oh my god, do something!". Abigail yelled. "Whaddya want me to do?!". Kuki snapped. "Aaaa! Look out!". "Hold on tight, everybody!". "Dig the chainsaw deeper into its throat!".Hoagie instructed. "How do I….?!". "Turn it on!". He screamed. "Waaaugh!". Kuki pulled at the rope, viciously turning it back on, digging it deeper into the monster's neck. "Outta my way kids!". Eustace grabbed the chainsaw jabbing it into the monster's skull, splitting it open, down the middle. "Augh!". He yelled, as blood and nerve cells spewed out. "Oh my lord!". "Stupid, what the heck is that?!". He yelled. A small, pink squishy, blob sat in his hand. "That's the brain". Hoagie whispered. "Augh!". "Yuuuuck!". Eustace shuddered. "Blughhhh!'. "Blugh!". "No, no, no, no, no!". "Gaaaaaaaaaaa!". He screamed, as he jeered the saw into the Monster's throat. The swamp monster let out one final shriek, as it then toppled over, back into the ocean. Red lightning flashed, as thunder boomed, outlining the pitch black. Everywhere else was a frenzy, as the pitch black made it difficult for anyone to see anything. "Oh my god!". "Oh my god!". "Ya got it?!". "You got it!". "Holy %%%$$%#!". "Get over here!". "Oh my land!". "Get offa his foot!". "Watch out, everybody, lightning!". "Guys, look out!". "Where's Alex?!". "Where's Jimmy?!". "I thought you were watching the kids!". "I thought** you** were watching the kids!". "This is a disaster!". "Everyone...please". Alex said, calmly. "What?!". Fred from Time Warp snapped. "Let's take a moment, calm down, and collect ourselves, are we in favor?". "Alex, where were you?!". A voice snapped. In the darkness, Alex couldn't tell who was saying what. She guessed it was probably Kuki. "you had me worried sick about you!". "I know who you are, yet I cannot see you". Alex said firmly. "Ugh!". "Guys, look over there!". Abby shouted. Everyone turned to see a faint, Nigel Uno, stirring, tiredly. "Ooof, my back!". He groaned. "Wha….?". "What time is it?". "Anybody know?". He asked. "Anyone?". As everyone looked around, they muttered to themselves. Some surprised to see Nigel Uno again, some surprised to see him awake. "Oh". a character muttered. "That's Nigel, huh?". Bessie Higgenbottom put a hand on her hip. "Yeah". Abby muttered. "Nigel…". Alex asked, looking up at him. "Are you ok?". "Why...yes, of course Alex….I'm….I'm…..good". With that, a billow of smoke, a stream of red light, ascended up from him, shooting into the sky, turning the sky a bright white, a sudden flash! A beam appeared, as everyone stared up at it, then shrinking at the sight of it. The sky became a blood red, in that moment, as everyone shrunk even more, and more, until they became that of dust. Alex looked around her as the flash of white light, appeared an inch away from her, in the form of a rod, and thunder shook the sandbar beneath her. Seeing everyone turn to a grain of sand, Alex shivered fearfully, as the lightning became more and more prominent. A funnel appeared above the water. "Waterspout". Alex said, trying to ignore the sound of her loudly pounding heart. "Stop". "Stop". She said, trying to calm herself down. With no one around now, she didn't exactly know how she was to survive the storm. She didn't know what she was to do, about anything, anymore. Breathing heavily, she paced the sandbar, hoping to find any other member of Sector V, or any Kid, or adult, or anyone she knew for that matter, she began searching, looking frantically, anxiously. "Abby". She called out. "Abby". She said her name again. Still no answer. "Abby!". She said, again. Lightning flashed, and the vivid memory, the embedded, engrained pain of infancy returned. She cried for food, only for none to be given to her. She cried for attention, to know that someone was there to protect her. No one. Stone cold silence. Much like her prison. "...abby". She said again, now with hopelessness in her voice. "...Kuki". Her voice faded. "...wallabee". "...Fred". She said, as her voice became quiet. She didn't intend for it to become that way. At this point, she felt she had no control. "...mom?". She said, as a sob left her body. "...dad". Her breathing became rapid, and heavy, as she searched the sandbar, trying to be sure, no one turned to dust, and that this was all a scary dream. A scary dream that would go away. "Mom". she said again, as she fought back tears. "Mom". she looked about, dodging the multitude of lightning strikes, and thunder booms. Soon, a hooded figure came out from behind the sandbar. "Hi honey". It seemed to say in a familiar voice. A comforting voice. Alex turned around, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. "Alexandria". The voice softly said. Hesitantly nearing the hooded creature, Alex looked at….it. "Honey, how are you?". "I haven't seen you in some time". "Do you remember me?". She shook her head. The hooded creature took off it's hood, slowly, gradually, revealing itself to be someone Alex did remember, all too well. She remembered her from nightmares she had, from fears she had before Deprixin, she remembered her. Through and through. As she neared her, she felt it all, or at least some of it, returning.

Chapter 39

"Alexandria Anastasia" the soft, comforting voice said again. This lady, had white hair, a buttoned down dress, and a green brooch. "You remember me?". "I'm your very own caretaker, and best friend". "You know who I am". "Honey, I will always remember who you are". She said, sweetly, giving Alex a hug. "Yeah". Alex nodded, teary eyed. "Oh, sweetheart, I promise to never leave you behind, ever again". "You are my first, and only priority". "I will promise you". Thunder boomed violently now, as the lady's eyes were a deep, black pit. "I will love you, and care for you, and rock you, and hold you, and make you feel welcome until you feel fulfilled". "I promise". She said, demonically. Alex shuddered, as cold sweat ran down her body. "So, why don't you come along with me?". "We'll start our new life together". Alex shook her head, backing away. Red lightning zapped, glowing a red, creepy glow in front of the old woman's face. "Come now, we'll begin our travels my love". "There will be no one to love you, except for me". "You and I will be very content my love". "Please, come with me". She stretched out her hand. "No". Alex said boldly. "Come with me". The woman repeated. Alex shook her head. "Come with me, you will have no other choice, Alexandria Anastasia". "You are very crippled, and cannot provide for yourself, therefore you will have no other choice but to live in monitored society". "Now, come with me". Alex inched further back. "Come with me". She began growling in a low, demonic voice. "No, I will never go with you". "Come with me!". The lady repeated. "Alex… listen to directions". " .me". She began shaking. "No". "come. With. me". She growled, as thunder masqueraded the evil surrounding with me". The lady repeated her instruction. Alex shook her head. "Come with me!". The lady began growling. Alex readied herself. "COME WITH ME!". "ROAR!". A giant being that looked similar to the prince of darkness, rose almost 234 stories into the air, as it roared loudly. Alex's heart rate went up, as she gasped in horror at the being towering over her. It thrashed about, wildly, violently, as it spat out fire. Flames engulfed the area, as the roaring creature clawed at Alex, trying to rip her chest open. Picking up the chainsaw, she turned the switch. "ROAR!". The monster grasped her in its claws, as it flew upward, quickly. Alex bared the chainsaw into the monster's neck, as it roared viciously. The chainsaw, although, went right through it. Now with nowhere else to turn, and no other tools of the trade to use, Alex looked around as the monster proceeded to choke her. Digging its black, razor sharp fangs into her throat. "Augh!". "Augh!". She choked. The monster hissed in a demonic, evil manner. "You are a very petulant, and optimistic, simplistic, child that doesn't seem to know her place!". "Augh!". "Augh!". Alexandria was losing this battle. As she watched blood gush from her throat, her small, little girl, throat, her wide eyes came back onto the demon at hand. "Your naive, simplistic, damaged brain cannot comprehend!". "You were not meant to be here!". "Augh!". "Augh!". Alex choked, now feeling her bones being crushed as the claw kept squishing. "The world has tortured you, clearly because you are not meant for it!". "Why not do everyone a favor, spare them the burden...and exit it?!". The demon now roared loudly. "No one loves you!". "No one ever will!". "You should exit!". "You were never meant to exist!". "Get out!". The demon hissed, in a tone as evil as evil would muster. "Although, it is not your fault, Alexandria!". The area, heavily as Alexandria now felt as if there was no feeling in her throat, or anywhere, for that matter. "your mother was taken from you, the world hath done it!". "The world barely loves you!". "It would be much easier to give up!". A loud smack was heard, although Alex heard this as a thunderous roar, as she smacked the ground with a large, "thud!". Blood spilled from her side, as she sorely tried moving her arm, which was now gone. The demon flew over her. "I don't believe you heard me clearly". "GIVE UP!". It hissed, baring its fangs towards Alex, clamping, snapping its mouth shut, tightly as it hissed, grabbing a piece of her hospital gown, tearing it open to reveal her bare chest. "GIVE UP!". The demon roared loudly. "GIVE UP!". It then ran its claws over her chest, as Alex used her free hand to grapple with the claw. The claw tossed her hand aside, as it kept going for the chest. "Nope". She said calmly. She then clutched the claw, as it forced its way out of her hand. "DIE!". The demon roared. "DIE!". Alex looked for a way to escape. Although, with how sore her body was, this was proving to be a hard task. "This...is...arduous". Alex spat out weakly. "DIE!". The demon continued to roar. "DIE!". Alex now glanced around, quickly, scrambling to find a way out. "I'LL MAKE IT SIMPLE FOR YOU!". The monster hissed. It clutched Alex in its talons, flying higher, higher, higher into the air, as flames engulfed the island. Higher, higher, higher, and higher, the monster flew as eventually they found themselves in the clouds. Alex looked down in horror, at Abigail, who was trapped by the flames. Flames crowded her, as she sat, fearfully, yet hopelessly. "OH, THERE IS THE GIRL YOU BURDENED, BY COMING HERE TO LIVE LIFE!". The demon hissed, clamping its mouth, ripping open, Alex's chest. As it did, the monster, held her loosely from its claws. "SAY YOUR GOODBYES, ALEX!". The earth continued shaking viciously, as a red sky, purple apocalyptic sky sat above them. "THEN DON'T BOTHER THIS GIRL ANY LONGER!". The demon hissed. The monster then loosened its grip on Alex, as it prepared to drop her. From this height, dropping her would mean killing her. Closer and closer they came to a lightning rod now fizzing, popping, and flashing, viciously. Swallowing up all of the energy from the lightning rod, the monster now glowed a bright gold color. Towering over her, this big thing looked as if it were about to drill into her chest with its lightning infused claw. "ROAR!". The big thing shook the Earth with its thunderous, clap. "RAR!". The light glowed, as electricity flowed, popping, snapping, whirring, as its aura grew and grew. The monster then drilled its razor sharp black claw, which now glowed brightly, as the fusion between it, and electricity, grew stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger, until it was at its peak strength. Alex felt an enormity of a sharp stab, for one second, until she then felt nothing. She heard nothing, she saw nothing. Darkness completely surrounded her. No sound, no light, nothing. Only the mere image of a lady in a brooch, kicking her around was seen, and felt. Soon, Alex felt something completely soft, and gushy around her. It felt liquid, it felt soft. It was her heart. She tasted the soft, liquid, thing, which bland, soft, and squishy made her gag. The thumping suddenly stopped as black char, surrounded it. It was fried. Soon, amidst the darkness she felt something else hard, like that of steak or a porkchop, although equally as slimy. It was her brain. She had lost her brain, and her heart, fried by electricity. Death seemed all too real at the moment. Above her, the demon cackled maniacally. "ANY WORDS, ALEXANDRIA?!" "ANYONE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SAY GOODBYE TO, BESIDES YOUR PARENTS WHO'VE PUT UP WITH POOR PITIFUL YOU, WHO WASN'T MADE TO BE HERE!" The demon's claws dug into her, sharply as she no longer had the strength to fight him off. "TO BE ON EARTH, ONE MUST HAVE A PURPOSE! !". "I do have a purpose". Alex said, quaintly, and calmly. "To find answers to questions people rarely ask". "ONE MUST BE USEFUL!". "YOU ARE NOTHING OF THE SORT!". "YOU MIGHT AS WELL...GET OUT!". A colossal hiss was heard. "Well, I just got here". Alex joked, as the claw ran deeper into her. "GET OUUUUUUT!". The demon roared, now drilling its claws into Alex's chest. "END OF THE LINE, ALEXANDRIA!". It then drilled further and further. Then holding her above the clouds, only by a hand, of hers. "That's wrong". Alexandria said, quaintly. In the same way she always corrected people. "ROAR!". The demon kept going at it. "WHAT, AFRAID TO DIE?!". The monster hissed. "WHY, IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT HARD, YOU'RE OFF TO A BETTER PLACE!". "A PLACE WHERE NO ONE WILL SEE YOUR FACE, OR CRITICIZE YOU EVER AGAIN!". "A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN BE AS YOU ARE!". "DELIGHT IN IT!". "GO ON!". The monster hissed. "COME NOW, ALEXANDRIA!". "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, ANYWAYS!". The demon opened its mouth, maniacally, as its eyes glowed a bright flame, sucking the life, and soul from Alexandria. "No". Alex said firmly rising to her feet. "I will not be going anywhere". "I am staying right here, and I am going to rejoice in this minor imperfection, gladly". She humphed. "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!". "GET OUUUUUUUUUTTT!". The demon roared, loudly. "No". Alex then faced the demon head on, as flames, and the sight of lightning surrounded the two. As it turns out, her method of defeating the beast, didn't involve a staff, or a rod. "I may have had a rough start at the very beginning". "Although I look at it, and while I'm not glad it happened, I know it happened for a reason". "My high IQ is a gift". "I was brought to Earth to inspire, teach, find answers, explore, research, and to help make the world….no…...the universe a better place because of science". "All because the universe gave me the bonus of having an IQ of 201". "I understand there are those who aren't as lucky as I am, an I am fortunate and glad to one day help them realize their destiny, and believe that everyday they truly can be wonderful". "They have the right to be fearless, and to live life to the fullest". Soon, a bright light, emitting from her hands grew outwards. The light was almost that of a custard colored, sunlight, as it began spreading, quicker, quicker, and quicker, as the sunlight shone brighter than the flames surrounding the two of them. "I understand, maybe I don't exactly treat my family,, or friends the way they were meant to be treated, and for that I want to say…..". The bright sunlight made its way into her chest, mending the scars, as Alex soon again heard her heartbeat. Her brain also made a full recovery, as the nerves were back at it. "I am very thankful for everything my family, and friends have ever done for me". "I am very lucky to have them in my lives, and, to be completely honest, they are geniuses, all of them". "I am very lucky to be surrounded by such excellent people, day in, and day out". "I know things haven't exactly been easy for me, but, things happen for a reason". "They were meant to happen". "This was meant to happen to me". "I know it may not have happened to me, in the best of ways, although, I…..I'm glad it happened". Alex now felt the small ball of light, the tiny glow getting stronger, and stronger, surrounding her, as it now wiped out the flames the demon had spread. _"Everyday, yes, everyday, everyday, I feel so wonderful!"_. She began signing. The spreading light, then began tickling her entire body, as it nestled up against her face. "I'm not leaving here, anytime soon". "I have a massive company to create and run". "I have business to take care of, this may be a major problem of mine". "This may all have been a mess, this may not have been perfect". The light then grew stronger, as it lifted Alex out of the grip of the monster, and high into the air, on a golden cloud. "This year may not have been great, although this is my past, that I have come to terms with". Her positivity grew and grew, as the light that grew only became stronger, making the demon even more angry. "Alex". It said in a gentle voice, letting its dark, black nature counter the golden sunlight, and positivity, "would you like to see your mother again?". It asked in a cold, eerie, harsh tonality. "My birth mother already knows how I am doing". "She's watching me, each and every single day". "I know she's with me, and I know I'll honor her memory, and many others before me, by continuing to be myself, and do what I want to do". "She knew this was what it was meant to be". "She knew I would be great, from birth". The golden cloud lifted her higher, and higher, as the storm clouds, and red sky began to disappear. "Honestly, I'm **glad** this happened". "I would've just been a plain, ol' regular, average, Jane if it happened differently, which I'm ok with". "Although, that is why I was brought to this Earth". "That was my destiny". "I was meant to change the world". "I was meant to help people, I was meant to explore, I was meant to create, and I was meant to make things that would not only help my family, and friends, I was meant to create things that would help everyone". "I want to help people". "I want to help everyone who had ever wronged me, and anyone else". "Not hurt them, or feel bad for them hurting me". "They didn't even hurt me, they made me into one of the best, smartest, most beautiful, amazing person I know". "I am from now on going to help anyone, and everyone". "Because, _everyday, everyday, everyday, I feel so wonderful, and everyday, everyday, everyday, I feel so wonderful". _The music surrounded the area, as the bright, custard, colored sunlight, panged through everything that was there at the moment. "I am not going anywhere", Alex declared firmly. "I have a lot of old friends who care about me, new friends to make, places to go, things to be done, and people to be inspired". She planted her feet, firmly in the ground. "YOU WILL!". The winged fury hissed, trying to swat his claw at her, only for her, and her golden cloud to rise even higher. "I can do anything". Alex declared, as she kept singing.

"_Everyday, everyday, everyday, I feel so wonderful, and everyday, everyday, everyday,_

_I can do anything"_

"_Yes, everyday, everyday, everyday, I feel so wonderful"._

_Always so wonderful". _

At that moment, the light grew to enormous size, as it eventually bubbled over, overcrowding that of the evil demon, who had roared, demonically, clawing arrogantly, trying to get at Alex, only for her and her cloud to get even higher. "I can do anything". The light now beamed brightly, wiping the clouds away from the sky, quickly, as it shot across, eliminating the lightning, and darkness from the sky. Morning eventually came, as sunshine shone through these clouds brightly. The demon looked around, confused, as Alex smiled, confidently. "IT'S TOO LATE CHILD!". "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!". "YOU CANNOT!". "YOU AREN'T MEANT TO BE HERE!". "GO AWAY!". "...and you are?". Alex scoffed. "GET OUT, CHILD!". "GET OUT!". "No, I think you should stop talking to yourself". Alex then pulled out a magic glowing star from her pocket, holding it up in her right hand. The star beamed brightly, becoming one with the golden sunlight that shone brightly eradicating the darkness. At that moment, night became day, and the rain that had trickled all throughout the island, had subsided, turning to bright sunlight. The demon looked up in horror, as the light, jabbed through it, stabbing it in multiple areas. "WHY, YOU.!". "YOU LITTLE URCHIN!". The demon screeched in horror. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!". "That's right". Alex said, calmly. "Now look what you've done". "Oh, wait, you can't". "Much needed repairs have been made". She nodded, giggling a bit. "NOOOO!". The monster let out one last demonic screech, as the starlight, jabbed another hole in it, then another, and another, and yet another until the demon then turned to pure dust. Alex looked down at what had just occurred, and the remains of the monster, which were now, nothing. Looking around, she tried to fathom what had just happened. She had done it. She had defeated the Galactic Kids Next Door, her enemies. She had just defeated her evils. She had just defeated the mockery, and negativity of her past. She had just ousted the negativity of her life. She was finally done! Well, almost. Before she could celebrate, she just had to find the others. Which meant, she had to figure out if she could move, or not. Trying to move her torso, in just the slightest, she "tch"ed her toes a little bit. Nothing hurt there. She then moved her foot a little bit. Nothing had hurt. She then went about moving her leg. Nope. everything looked peachy, and keen. As Alex stood up, she felt a slight jab in her knee, although, other than that, she was perfect! Yes! She was as strong, and confident as she made herself out to be. The best part, no repercussions from the whole ordeal. The island, the sandbar now looked to be gray, cloudy, melancholy, and solemn, in that early morning, as a seagull, struggling to hold onto dear life, flopped dead in front of her. She didn't seem to mind it, though. She smiled confidently, and happily, taking in the world around her, as she beamed. Waves could be heard crashing into the beach, in the early hours, as storm clouds moved nearby. Alex felt happy, nonetheless. The monsters of her past, present, and future, were gone now. She could finally live in celebration. "I'll bet the others feel the same exact way". "So proud!". She thought, happily. Hold on a second! The others! She had to go find the others! Were they ok? They ought to hear the good news as well! She ran to the edge of the beach, wading in the water to find them. "Guys!". She shouted, as she ran in. "guys!". "Guys, are you ok?". "Guys!". "Wallabee, Kuki, Hoagie, Abigail, Nigel!". "Muriel, Eustace, Fred, Joe, Sam, Rikochet, Senor, Buena Girl, Ed, Edd, Eddy!". "Clutching Foot!". "Katz!". "Katz!". She shouted. No response. She couldn't find any sign of them underwater, either. Strange. She felt legitimately worried at this moment, as she swam down under to where the old Galactic Kids Next Door spacecraft was. Peering into it, she went in, while the muck and guck, of the ocean water followed her. "Phew! Gross, gross, gross, gross, biohazard!". "Biohazard!". She tried keeping her cool, as she held her nose. Looking in each of the wings, which had been buried underwater, she found no one, and nothing. Swimming back up, she had run a few things through her head. One of these things, of course, she had feared the worst. They were gone. No, no, no. that couldn't be true. That hadn't. That hadn't. Quickly thrashing her arms through the water, Alex bolted, struggling to keep afloat, as the waves drifted her out to sea. She swam back however, bolting out of the water, quickly. She ran along the shoreline, almost crying hysterically. "Guys!". "Guys!". She screamed. "Where are you!?". "Where are you?!". She began sobbing hysterically. Looking out over the shoreline, by where the ship was, she feared the worst. "No!". "No, Kuki!". She yelled. "Kuki!". She sobbed even harder, now. "Oh, Kuki, what do I do?". "What do I do?". "What do I do?". "What do I do!?". Her sobbing now turned to coughing. Her coughing grew louder, and louder, as it throbbed into her lungs. The coughing grew worse, as she now began to spit up when she coughed. Aww cute, right? Similar to the cute caterpillar she had seen a week before. Nope. she looked downward, as her spit up, looked to be that of…..blood. The blood was thick, red, and dark, almost like that of a cherry. She recoiled in horror, as she sprung upwards, running to look for the others. "They have to be somewhere!". She shouted. "They have to be!". She began thrashing about, in fear. She then ran anxiously over to where the wreckage was, leaping on top of the roof. Peering down in holes, and looking underneath, she still could find no one. "No!". She then began throwing a fit, almost similar to that of a two year old. "No!". She cried, loudly. "Nooo!". "No!". Her face was red, stained with tears, as she cried even harder. "No!". She then ran quickly over to where she had first begun on the sandbar. Nothing there, either. Picking up a nearby piece of tree bark, she threw it in frustration, as she continued wailing and sobbing. "They have to be here, somewhere!". She sobbed. "They have to be here, somewhere!". "I want Abigail!". "I want Abigail!". She ran over to check the wreckage one last time. Although, as she was going, she felt a sharp jab. A sharp, stinging, smarting jab, that had felt as if she had been kicked in the chest, or electrocuted. The jab stung for the better part of a second, as she then clutched her chest. "Owwwww!". She writhed, moaning in horror. "Owww!". "Owwww!". She then felt the area become dizzy, as she could no longer step, one foot in front of the other. Her hands felt as if they were grasping nothing. They felt as if they were no longer connected to her arms. "Owwwww!". She sobbed. Tripping over her foot, that had now bled, she looked down to see, a single shard of glass broken, red stained, among the pool of blood, near her foot. She had fallen, and now felt, blood, streaming down her….everything. Her eyes rolled back as she could see nothing but darkness yet again. Only a blue, flash! Flash! Flash! Even as darkness surrounded her, once again, she heard the chopping, whirr of a thunderous machine overhead of her. The machine got closer, closer, lower, lower, as the "flup! Flup! Flup!" of the chopping now felt as if were inches away from her face. Air, and the feeling of the color white, was prevalent as Alex laid there, hearing it once, yet, maybe again, and then no more. As she laid there, she felt as if the sunlight, the star, the magic, the positivity, the light, the demon, what was all of that? Was she hallucinating? Was it another bad nightmare? It had to have been, as the others weren't present. As she laid there, another faint sound became all too real to her. The sound of men, and walkie-talkies. The sound of…."krrk!". The sound that had sounded as if someone was there to help her, perhaps, although, it was only her familiar, once again, troubled mind.

Chapter 40

Alex woke up to a low hum. The low hum that ended in a low beep noise. She at first figured it was her mom making coffee from far away. Opening her eyes, she saw a large T.V. screen attached to the wall. Around her, she could see she was hooked up to a load of machines. A heart monitor sat nearby, as I.V. fluids were present as well. She glanced around, wondering where...ah, she knew where she was. She was in the hospital. The beep, was heard again, at a loud, obnoxious level. "Alex". A nurse said, adjusting the heart monitor. "Don't worry so much, and move around so quickly". "You'll disrupt your level". She then left quickly. Alex woke up to a low hum. The low hum that ended in a low beep noise. She at first figured it was her mom making coffee from far away. Opening her eyes, she saw a large T.V. screen attached to the wall. Around her, she could see she was hooked up to a load of machines. A heart monitor sat nearby, as I.V. fluids were present as well. She glanced around, wondering where...ah, she knew where she was. She was in the hospital. The beep, was heard again, at a loud, obnoxious level. "Alex". A nurse said, adjusting the heart monitor. "Don't worry so much, and move around so quickly". "You'll disrupt your level". She then left quickly. Alex woke up to a low hum. The low hum that ended in a low beep noise. She at first figured it was her mom making coffee from far away. Opening her eyes, she saw a large T.V. screen attached to the wall. Around her, she could see she was hooked up to a load of machines. A heart monitor sat nearby, as I.V. fluids were present as well. She glanced around, wondering where...ah, she knew where she was. She was in the hospital. The beep, was heard again, at a loud, obnoxious level. "Alex". A nurse said, adjusting the heart monitor. "Don't worry so much, and move around so quickly". "You'll disrupt your level". She then left quickly. Alex's round eyes were seen peering over the blanket, as she looked around, still a little disoriented, wondering where exactly she was. A bit of crust sloped down from her eyes, perhaps from her crying so much, before. The creaking of the room door was heard, as heeled shoes clicked inward. "Mom!". Alex thought excitedly. Although her mom never wore heels. "Dad!". She thought excitedly. A tall, blonde man in an olive suit neared her. Freaky Fred. " Hello Alexandria". He said in a low, sonorous, deep voice. "Um, um". She began to say. "You look beautiful, dear". Alex thought she had faintly heard the soft rustle of silk nearby. As it turned out, his olive colored suit, was made with a silk material. "When you wake up, remember to take your antibiotic, then take your medications, Deprixin, Alonitin with water". "Milk if you prefer". His voice came at a low,sexual register. "Remember to ask, if you wish to empty your bedpan". His red, thin lips glimmered in the hospital lighting. "Did you get all of that?". "Will you need me to repeat it?". He asked. "No". alex said faintly, muffled by the bedsheets. "How are you, love?". He whispered. "Are you doing well?". "You seemed to have had a arduous". His low, deep, voice came about a certain silkiness with his quiet whisper. "Evening". "I…. I….. I…. I'm ok, I… think, I…..". Fred studied her, as he noticed the crust, and the small, nature of her round, widened eyes, that symbolized how she needed love. She needed the care of companionship. She had been hurt, and forgotten, the last time she crucially needed something of that aspect. Fred noticed she had been crying. "Worry not Alexandria". The "prsss" of silk was heard, softly. "We're going to get you new, bedsheets". He said softly. "I spoke with the nurses, we're going to get you new clothing, as well as a new medication to placed on, for anxiety". "but….but...I...I…". she sounded small, and childlike. Similar to a disabled, maltreated toddler, trying to speak. "We're going to help you through this, dear". Fred whispered. The rustle, the "prss" of his silk suit was heard. "We know it's been a difficult start for you". "Sadness, and fear are common emotions to have". "Although you should never withhold these". "I….I…". she began speaking again, before Fred smiled, creepily. "It's ok to feel these painful things". "Luckily for you, we're here to give you a new start, love". He whispered. "Oh my dear, I'll be right here, until my dying days". "Um...do you know where my mom is?". Alex asked. Fred grinned eerily, causing Alex to start shaking, fearfully. "How would you feel about coming to live with me, love?". "It will be magnificent". "We'll talk, we'll eat, and we'll heal, together". He whispered, keeping his grin. "I know, the place is in shambles, still, although". "You will receive the love you so deserve". He grinned, eerily, as he placed a thin, bony hand on her face, brushing it. "i...I...I…". Alex wanted to say. "we'll sign the agreement, once I get ahold of your Doctor, Dr. Kanker". "Love, I just think you are so special". He whispered, silkily. "I never want you to feel like this". "I want my mom". Alex brought out. "Sweetheart, I understand exactly how you may feel". "You need protection, and warmth". Fred completely ignored her, touching her face. "Luckily, my dear sweet, I will always be there to support you, no matter what". He pulled the soft, silky, hospital sheets over her head. "My angel". He whispered. "I'm your guardian angel". A grin spread across his face, as he let his cold, bony hand rest against her face. "I will always be here for you". "My love". "I need to see my mom". Alex said. " Not to worry, we'll see her, every once in a while". "We'll visit". Fred smiled sympathetically down at Alex, brushing her face. "I… I…..I…". Recognizing that Alex was beginning to get frustrated, Fred spoke to her, in a manner that one would speak to a two year old. "It's ok, Alex". He shh'ed her gently. "We'll visit mom and dad". "Don't worry a bit about it, my love". "But….um…..how did you…..?". "Not to worry, there will also be a special dinner planned just for us". Fred continued. "For you, my sweet child". He then kissed her on the cheek, grinning maliciously. Alex couldn't get a word in, edgewise, as Fred hugged her. "Now, you stay put, love". "Let me just speak with Dr. Kanker, and I will return to you, my special angel". "Anastasia Alexandria". He then clicked out of the room, as he disappeared out into the hallway. Alex stuttered, then attempting to finish her sentence. "But I only wanted to know how you got here, and where the others are". Seeing as no one was there, she went back under the sheets. "Alright, Anastasia, Alexandria Ross". Another low register, sonorous voice piped up. A lady with curly red, hair, and a white lab coat entered. Kanker. Freaky Fred followed her. "Yes". Fred replied. "She is our current patient requested for discharge immediately". "Yes, and I take it she'll be living with you". Kanker smiled. "Yes". Fred's low register voice matched that of Kanker's. "Marvelous Idea". Kanker smiled. The fabric of her soft, lab coat rustled as she moved about. "We'll think about changing her dosage from 20mg of Deprixin to 30". "Yes, and shouldn't she be administered her newest anxiety medication?". Fred asked. "Yes, at 20mg". Kanker replied. "If you would like, I can get the agreement situated for you both to sign". "Yes, that would be swell". Fred said. The two whispered to one another. "How's your love life with Edd, going?". Fred asked, grinning. "It's been fascinating, surely". Kanker's coat continued to rustle. "He recently received a bonus for his work in pediatrics, encouraging him to purchase a 2018 Lincoln MKX". "Ah, Melina, recently had theme lightning installed in her Lincoln". Fred smiled, coyly. "It does make for excellent spotlight on our...doings". His voice lowered, as a malicious smile, spread. "You've been sleeping with Melina?". Kanker asked. Fred continued grinning. "For her money?". "Particularly for access to her nice things". Fred continued. "The sex has been unsurpassed". He chuckled. "Better than mine and Eddward's". Kanker put aside her clipboard, leaning in close to whisper to Fred. "He never delivers". "Oh, doesn't he?". Fred cocked an eyebrow. "He's very generic with his sex". "He's never exactly, spontaneous". Kanker continued. "Mmm". Fred nodded. "Although". Her voice lowered. "He and I have had the luxury of our global positioning system, instructing us on our every maneuver". Kanker then cracked a coy smile. "Mmmm". Fred nodded. "We've indulged in the luxury of our leather seats, and grip steering wheel". Fred's voice became more low, and coy, as he and Kanker shared a mischievous grin. "She'll have to meet Melina, eventually, wouldn't she?". Kanker glanced at a sleeping Alex, then back at Fred, whispering. "Oh, it was a one time thing". "We just needed access to, nice things". Fred smiled. "I'm sure". Kanker smiled. "At least you have sex, twice a week". "Yes, although it depends on the woman staying with me, at the time". Alex opened her eyes, looking over at the two of them. "Hello, my love". Fred waved to her. Kanker smiled over to her. "Um...do you know where my parents are?". Alex asked. "They're safe, honey". Kanker said. "It's time for your Deprixin". She emptied the pill container, taking out a capsule. "Here you go, honey". She said in a soft, sympathetic, voice. She grabbed a water bottle, holding it up to Alex's mouth. "Here, sweetheart". "Drink up, it's ok". "Here, take your medicine". "Have some water, love". Alex's eyes blinked a little as the doctor gave her, her medicine. "How was that?". She asked Alex, smiling. "Good, I guess". She said. "Are you excited, to live with Fred?". Kanker asked. "Um, what?". Alex asked. "You'll be living with him, if Indeed your parents wish not to take care of you". "What?". Alex asked, taken aback. "Frederick has a lot at his lively abode". Kanker wiped Alex's mouth. "You'll very much enjoy the hot tub of his". "Ok, I...". Alex started. "He has a lot to provide". "You'll love it, there, trust me on that". Kanker changed Alex's I.V. fluids. "He changed his bedsheets, you'll have a comforting sleep". She then cleaned Alex's arm, with antiseptic. "This won't hurt a bit, honey". She said, softly. "Just". A silky twinge was heard in her emphasis on the "st". "Don't think about it". She then took a needle, dabbing it in Alex's arm, with a pinch. Alex's eyes widened in sadness, coupled with fear. "Shhh, sweetheart". Kanker in a low register voice. "You're ok, you did it". She smiled. "We're very proud of you, my dear". She hugged Alex. "Oh, you did so well". "Would you like a lollipop, for being such a brave, big girl?". Her heel clicked against the stone tiled ground, as she got a candy lollipop out of her pocket. "Yes". Alex nodded. "Here, sweetheart, enjoy". Kanker kissed Alex's cheek, putting the lollipop in her hand. Fred smiled, creepily from afar. "Have you told her, about our Special dinner?". He leaned over Alex. She shook her head. "Oh, well that ought to be lovely!". Kanker smiled. "Yes, all for us". Fred smiled hugging Alex. "Such a lovely...". "Ok, I need to ask, where are my parents?". Alex came to attention. "Where is everyone?". "Are they ok?". "What happened to me?". "Love, that's nothing to...". Fred started, nervously. "I believe she was talking!". The two of them spun around to see a police officer, and Alex's family members standing in the doorway, all with angry expressions on their faces. Immediately Fred became nervous. "Oh, oh, I...I was never meaning to...". "Sir, I'm going have to ask you to put your hands behind your back". The officer crossed his arms, as Alex's parents glared evilly. Nala shook her head, in disgust. "Well, young man, my family, you obviously know I would never mean any harm toward young Alexandria". They continued glaring at him, pounding their fists. "Really?". Diane asked, threateningly. "Not even as you take a roaring bath with her?". "And get a little too comfortable with her, and rub up against her?". Diane asked angrily. "Rubbing will then turn to forcing yourself on top of her, which turns to even more pain!". Mark growled. "Yeah, and you're ugly as heck!". Nala yelled. "Nala, why don't you go see how the others are doing?". "Then report back to Alex on how things are". Mark shooed her away. "Listen you rapist, you stay away from our family, and I had better never hear you talk to my daughter, ever again, or I will wind you up a tree, and let the birds peck out your eyes". Mr. Ross growled viciously. "Mark". Fred said gently. Mark snapped his fingers. "Officer". He signaled. The police officer then placed handcuffs around Fred's wrists. "Wait! Wait! No!". Alex shouted. "He, he's a good one". Fred miled creepily, as the two parents, and police officer looked over at her, shocked. "Are you kidding me?!". Mrs. Ross said. "Yes, Alex". Mark snapped. "He's the bad guy!". "Yes, he may be Creepy and weird". Alex said. "Although, he helped me". She gave him a heroic nod, to which he blushed, coyly. "Ok, so, he saved the posse from getting destroyed". The officer said. "That doesn't mean the intention behind molestation escaped him". "Sir, come with me". Fred sulked, lowering his head. "If I may, he has a contract that gives him permission to raise Alex, should anything happen to Alex's parents, sir, if you'll have a look". Kanker stopped the officer, appearing in front of him. "But nothing happened to us". Mr. Ross growled. "Yeah, who even are you?". Diane snarled. "You're under arrest, too". The officer put handcuffs on Kanker. "For falsely practicing medicine, and slithering your way into our respected facility". "I did no such thing". Kanker chuckled. "Lemme see your badge". The officer then saw the misprint on Kanker's badge, taking the lab coat off of her, leading her and Freaky Fred away. "You'll thank us, one day". Kanker said, winking. Fred smiled eerily, as Mr. And Mrs. Ross advanced on him, only for him to wave creepily, as he was led away. "Goodbye, Alex". He smiled. "I'll miss your family, yet I'm proud of you, my love". The officer forced he, and Kanker out, as the actual lead doctor came in. "Not to worry, those two mouthbreathers have been escorted out". She huffed. "Now Alex is doing well". "She can be discharged for minor injuries, although do monitor her heart rate, and her anxiety level for abnormalities". "She will also need supervised care for her level of anxiety as well". The doctor adjusted Alex's I.V. "how long have I been asleep?". Alex asked. "A week, and a half". The doctor said. "A week and a half?". Alex gasped, in shock. "Well, you were exhausted, highly". "Your heart rate was also at an alarming rate". The doctor said. "Any other abnormal heartbeat, and you would've been dead". Alex gasped even more. "You were also unconscious for the better part of ten hours". "No neurological abnormalities, no concussions, very Normal, yep minor injuries". "Luckily damage has been absent". "You're strong and smart". She smiled. "Nice". She then rushed out. "So, mom, I...I...". Diane leaned down next to her little girl, stroking her head. "Shhh". She said, patting Alex's head. "But...but...". "Shhh, it's ok, honey". She kissed Alex's forehead. "We're here". "We'll always be here". "Oh". "We're sorry for not being there, when you got bugged by the KND". "You...you know the Kids Next Door?". Alex asked. "I do". Mrs. Ross said. "Believe it or not...". "You used to be a member?". Alex asked. "No, although I did meet with some kids, called the Delightful Children...I think?". "The Delightful Children are gone now". Alex said, quietly. "Ah, Father was defeated, and they disbanded, I believe". Diane said. "Oh". Alex was muffled by the blanket. "Well, we're going to make some major changes". She said. "We're going to get you some new bedsheets". Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh my land, you sound just like Fred". Alex complained. "Or Kuki". "Well, we do need to make changes". Mr. Ross appeared. He said this in a gentle voice. "We understand we weren't exactly around as much, which is why we are going to help you, from now on". The sheets rustled as he leaned in. His specs, and his skinny face made him look dangerously like Dr. Frogg. "We're going to strengthen our bonds, and support you". "Which means you and I will strengthen our bond". He stroked her head. "We're going to get you new clothes, a new bedspread, and we'll make Tuesday nights our nights". Alex groaned. "No, no no, no". "You are going to love it". Mark smiled. "Trust me". "Fine". Alex sighed. "What kind of sheets?". "Silk". Her father replied. "Magenta silk". "Exactly what you'll need". Alex complained. Having magenta silk sheets, essentially made her feel like she was in Kuki's room. She loved Kuki, she was a great older influence, although, she didn't want to feel forced into her sheets. "Fine". Alex said. "See, we're going to help You". "We'll get out in front of it". He said. Her mom stroked her head. "We will, it'll be ok". "I know". Alex said. "Not everything is set in stone". She became firm again. "You need to reciprocate". "You need to do your part, and help our relationship". "When we ask you to do something, you can't just walk off, and not participate in anything". Diane looked firm. "You need to help us, and help yourself". "With that, you'll feel a part of this family". She kissed Alex's cheek. "Mom". Alex looked up at Diane. Diane had blonde hair, and was a bit chunky. One could certainly tell Alex was adopted. "Do you know where everyone else is?". "Where Kuki is, and Wallabee, and Hoagie, and Abby?". "They're doing fine, honey". "They're out of the hospital and back in their treehouse". Diane sighed. "What about Muriel, and Mr. Katz, and Fred, and Joe, and Sam, and...and...". "They're all doing well". "They're glad to hear you've made a great recovery". Alex's mom continued stroking her head. "Yes, yes, I know". Alex continued looking up at her mom. "Look, I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused, over the years, and for not being there enough". "I understand with any situation I get into, that it can be dangerous, and I am sorry for, everything". "I know these last couple of months haven't been perfect, and I'm...I'm trying to improve, honestly". Alex said. "No, no honey, you were great". Alex's mom said. "You were amazing". "You rescued all of us". "You found your own strength, and used it for your own good". "You saved everyone from the brink of disaster". "You're a heroine, although not just a heroine". Her mom brushed her face. "You're our heroine". "You will always be". She smiled. "Thanks mom". Alex said. "You've always been". Diane hugged her daughter who now smiled, and giggled happily, too. Mark ruffled Alex's hair affectionately, as she laughed and played, happy to be with her family. Soon, Ed, Edd and Eddy, along with kids of Peach Creek filed in. "Oh hey, Guys". Diane nodded over to them. "Fellas". Mr. Ross nodded. "Oh hey". Eddy leaned against the wall, speaking in a low register deep, voice. "Sorry if we're interrupting your little moment, there". "We just wanted to see how our star power was doin". He winked over at Alex. "Hi Eddy". She said. "Hey toots, how are ya feelin?". "Are you ok?". Alex looked up at him. "I'm ok, now". "I was kind of little unconscious before, but now I...". Eddy cut her off, just about. "Didju take your medicine?". He now leaned right beside her. "Yes, I...I'm kind of tired though". "Mmmm". Eddward now appeared directly over her. "A little disoriented, but you're good?". He smiled. "Yes, I am". Alex nodded. "Are you fine?". "You could say". Edd glanced around. "It's lovely your parents are here". "Yes, and I've learned a valuable lesson". Alex said. "Never to lose quander of the truly important". "Yep, that's what we were thinking". Nala joked. Everyone laughed at that. "Well of course, we're all respected geniuses in our specific disciplines". Alex said. Everyone laughed again, as Ed ruffled Alex's hair. "In all tact, and respect, I do believe you all are remarkably intelligent". Alex said. "Thank you". Her mom said, hugging her yet again. This time, everyone joined in. Edd leaned in, stroking the back of Al's head. "See what did I tell you?". He whispered at ear level to her. "I can do it". Alex said, smiling. "And you always have". Edd smiled down at her, kindly, while touching her face. "I'm so proud of you". He then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Alexandria". "I...I...I tried". She said. "You did well". "I understand it wasn't easy for you". "But you found the strength, which is important, and is one of the many reasons we all think you are incredible, my darlin". He smiled. "You are extraordinary, honey". "We all love you". "Me, especially". He then leaned down to where she was. "Always, and forever, my love". He smiled kindly at Alexandria who smiled back at him. They then hared a kiss. Everyone then hugged Alex, as she stayed in Edd's embrace. Soon, Nala reappeared with all five members of the Sector V. Looking healthy, new, shiny, and, well, like true original Kids Next Door members, they came in, cooly. "Oh my land!". Alex exclaimed, joyfully. "You all, you all came!". "Oh my, well, um, how are you?". "How was the recovery process?". "Hello Alex". Nigel said, gently, smiling. "We've been doing well". "We were of course out a few days ago, although, we are doing bloody good". "Ye, mate". Wally said. "We doin good". "Idda know how ye doin". "Good, I suppose". He looked her up and down, as Abby buried her face in her hands. "Hi bestie!". Kuki said, excitedly. "Oh, hi Kuki". Alex said, equally as happy. "I'm soo glad you're feeling better". "Plus, i'm feeling better too". "Why? You may ask". "Uh, probably because my best friend rescued her wubby!". Kuki then ran over, giving Alex a hug. She hugged her, yes. And kissed her, everywhere, and made her presence known. "I wuv wu, wubby!". Kuki giggled. "I love you too, Rainbow Monkey sister". Alex said, happily. "Ooooo!". Kuki squealed, keeping a tight grip on her. "Oh, oh, alright, Kuki yay!". Mr. and Mrs. Ross said. The others smiled. Hoagie, who now wore a new and improved turquoise buttoned down shirt, and pants, looked over at Alex, nodding proudly. Alex nodded back at him. "You were amazing". He said, in a low, proud, calm proud voice. "Thank you Hoagie". Alex said, happily. "I wasn't". "I sarconly wasn't". Alex then continued. "No, you were". Hoagie sat down beside her, in her bed. "You stepped in, and saved us, when it seemed no one else could". "Or would". Wally muttered under his breath. "You dug deep, and found the strength hiding within you, and used it to get the job done". "You were calm, tenacious. ...". "As usual". Kuki chuckled over to her boyfriend, Wallabee. "And you kept focused on the job at hand, and got what needed to be done, done". Hoagie Said. "Just like the real Kids do it". He then nodded proudly. "That is true, Alex". Nigel smiled. "You taught me, along with everyone else in the Kids Next Door, something very valuable". "You taught us that adults really, and truly are us, only much older, and that they only have our sole interests in mind". "You see, the Kids Next Door isn't built on eradicating evil adults, we exist to better the relationship between adults and children, and to learn from our future selves, to be creative, responsible, and to never lose sight of being a wonderful child at heart". "To live life, and to enjoy life". Nigel smiled. "Yes, amen brotha!". Wallabee shouted. Nigel only gave him a look. "As an organization, you were right, we did lose sight of that, me in particular, and only you, you could see past our faults, gladly". "For that, you are truly a kid at heart". "The organization needs someone such as you". Nigel said. Everyone else smiled over at her. "To lead, and take us down a better, healthier path" "what do you say, Alexandria?". Nigel and the others looked over at her, hopefully. "Would you like to become leader of the Kids Next Door?". They all looked up at her, with hopeful smiles. "Remembuh, it's only until you're a teenager". Nigel reminded gently. "You know what, I am". Alex nodded. Everyone, including her family, and everyone else from other shows all cheered happily. "Yay!". They then clapped, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you all". Alex said. "My family". "Of course, sweetheart". They said. "Hey now". Alex turned around to see the old man from

HiPuffy AmiYumi talking to her. "If there's any trouble, you let me know". "I'll put these...fun and festive people in their place". He said. "Yea, or maybe we'll put you in ya place!". Clutching Foot shouted rudely. Everyone laughed, as now Alex had embraced both of her parents, who put her in their warm, comforting hug. Alex smiled happily, as her family shared a nice, warming hug. They all looked like a ball of furry newborn kittens nestled against their mother, meowing, and enjoying each other's company. Soon Kuki tried hugging Alex from behind, only to get Nala who gave her a look. Wallabee hugged Kuki from behind, as Hoagie picked the both of them up, playfully. Nigel hugged his best friend. Abby weaved her way through the crowd, going in to hug Alex, tightly, along with her mom. Alex laughed and played, happy that Abigail was there. They all embraced, and enjoyed each other's company. Soon, other characters from other shows got in on it, as well. The room became a massive hugging party. Alexandria Ross, yes, dear reader, the character I've culminated, with brown hair, wide brown eyes, and a cute appearance that made her look like a five year old, was happy to be surrounded by wonderful friends, and family, and to have made what would later be seen as spectacular memories on quite the adventure she had. She would forever be grateful that the child within her had risen above, and let her see within herself. The child within, that would always be there, had also taught her a little thing or two about life, family, friendship and love. The child would always be there for her, now, later, through ugly teenhood, compromising young adulthood, and well, my readers, throughout life. For Alexandria, being a part of the Kids Next Door wasn't about the soda, or the hamsters, or playing with Kuki, or fighting evil adults on tyrannical things such as bedtimes, and gross dinners, it was about keeping childhood close, yet keeping family, and friends you grew up with, closer. It was about getting through the crazy adventure called life, all together. The ups, and downs, and intricate complexities of new people to meet, and new things to learn, can be done with a team beside you, and loved ones, a family, to share those experiences each and every day. Alex knew all of this, living her young life to the fullest, is what made her a true Kids Next Door member. Ah, no. It's what made her a Proud Westerner, of Western Animation, for 2017 and 2018. Yee haw! She did get commissioned into the Kids Next Door, and everyone, the Cartoon Network shows, her family, and friends were all there to see it happen. But to understand that, my reader who has suffered through this story for this long, Thank you, by the way, you must understand what happened at this suaree, this block party if you will. Join me, as we take a look inside this block party.

Chapter 41

Flash Forward and here we are, 5 weeks into the future. Alex is in the backyard by the Sector V treehouse. The party is a pretty fun, and elegant one, as balloons are in the backyard, a blue above ground, portable swimming pool is there, and everyone's in their bathing suits! Eyyep, an awards ceremony needs formal wear to go with it. The ships were parked across the street, as everyone had equipment put on the deck. Alex's parents, and sister as well as everyone else sat below the deck at some picnic tables parked nearby. Abigail, now the former "Soopreme" Leader, stood in front of the microphone taken from the school auditorium. She gave a nod to Nigel, and Numbuh 91, before clearing her throat, and speaking. "Hey guys!". She said proudly as the PA system, the mic echoed everywhere. "Today is a very important day for each and every Kids Next Door operative in the good ol' USA". The audience below the deck was silent, as the Mic's sound traveled far beyond the neighborhood. "Today, one of our very own closest friends, and one of my, family". She looked down at Alex, upon saying this. "Is getting inducted into our very own Kids Next Door, whose mission statement is to help Kids and Adults alike become friends". "We love adults, because they represent what we have to look forward to". "They represent how great life will get in a few years, and how the child within all of us, will neva disappear". "I love mah Kids, that's for dang sure, but I think Alex, here, embodies what the Kids Next Door is truly all about: Friendship, truth, kindness, respect, honesty, craft, and a pesty zesty for life". "Al". She then turned to her younger sister, smiling. "Would you like to say some words, or...?". "Of course". Al nodded, smiling happily. "As a girl who has been through quite the adventure known as life, I have been born with a lot of wisdom, but I have gained a lot of wisdom through the ages, as well". "I may not have had the best start, although I have Gained an amazing gift from it, as well". "This gift wouldn't have been possible without the help of my amazing family, and hilarious", she chuckled, looking over at Wallabee, who was using 4 straws to drink his soda. "Ey, mate". He waved over, spewing his soda everywhere, in the process. "Although, amazing best friends, both Kid, and Adult". "So as the new Kids Next Door, we're going to help kids who are less fortunate than us, and help adults who are amazing". "No one should ever be looked down on, because of age". Alex said, happily over the microphone. "As the new Kids Next Door, we're also going to face challenges head on, as a team". Everyone, including the other Cartoon network characters, cheered at this. Alex smiled confidently. She was a heroine, amongst everyone. She was the happiest she'd been in a long time. She really and truly had been on an adventure. It was an adventure of sorts. Yes, it had its ups, and downs, and all arounds, although throughout her journey through the unique bounty, filled with interesting people, and fun things, she had learned to believe in herself, and to better her relationships with everyone, no matter who they were. She had made it. "We are going to make sure the Kids Next Door is revolutionary!". "All for one, oh yes, and whomever parked the Bunny robot out by the pool, license plate number 3452, you're blocking everyone, thank you". "We will make the world a little better for everyone, yes, We are...Kids Next Door!". She cheered in excitement. From the heat of her speech, a roar from the crowd was heard. She stood confidently, and proudly as her family called her name out. "Whoo! Yeah Alexandria!". "That's our daughter!". "That's my sister!". Nala called out. "The smartest person in our city!". A few more "whoo!" S, "yeahs!", and "go Alexandria!"'s were heard from the crowd, before Abigail came over the mic again. "It is my pleasure, and honor to now award award Alexandria Ross with the medal of Honor, and officially grant her membership into the Kids Next Door, organization, Sector V's branch!". She then put the medal of honor around Alexandria's neck. An even bigger cheer was heard from the crowd as Alexandria did a little tip of the invisible hat, and waved to the crowd. "Thank you, everyone!". She said. The Kids Next Door, including some other cartoon characters cheered loudly for her. It was a proud day for everyone. As everybody stood around, talking happily amongst themselves, and cheering, Rikochet then appeared, scooting to the front. "Aye, Aye, aye!". He shouted, pulling out some maracas. "Is this a real fiesta?!". "Let's party!". Everyone then immediately broke into song and dance, having quite a fun time doing it. Some Kids Next Door operatives jumped in the pool, swimming after one another with squirt guns, as Courage The Cowardly Dog characters ran around, laughing heartily with one another. The Cajun Fox sat with Eustace, drinking some beer. The Time Warp Trio sprayed everyone in a squirt gun battle. Everyone had a ball, as some members from Sector V, even sang and danced themselves. Yipee!

_"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down a hill!"_

_"You can try to stop the seasons but you know you never will!"_

_"And you can try to stop me from running, but I just cannot stand still"_

_"Cuz the world keeps spinning 'round and round, and my heart's keepin time with the speed of sound"._

_"I was lost til I heard the drums, then we found our way!"._

_"We are Kids Next Door!". _

_ "__Ever since this whole world began"_

_"Someone found out Kids Rule! If they believed they can!"_

_"So I'm gonna do my best to be there, today!"._

_"We are the motion of the ocean, and the sun in the sky, you can wonder if you wanna, but we'll never ask why, if you try to hold us down, we gonna spit in your eye, and say!"._

_"We are Kids Next Door!"._

_Abigail Lincoln, Numbuh 5 then took a part._

_"You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea!"_

_"You can try to stop the hands of time, but ya know it just can't be!"._

_Kuki and Wally then joined in._

_"If they try and stop us, Wally, i'll throw an even bigger house party!" ._

_"Cuz the world keeps spinning round and round, and my heart's keepin time with the speed of sound!"._

_"I was lost til I heard the drums and found my way!"._

_"Cuz we are Kids Next Door!"._

_"Ever since this whole world began,_

_A kid found out Kids Rule, if they believed they can!"._

_"So I'm gonna do what I want today!"_

_"Cuz we are the motion of the ocean, and the rain from above!"_

_"We're the exact paradise we're dreamin of, and we're the best of the best, the ones you love today!"._

_"We are Kids Next Door!"._

_"We are Kids Next Door!" _

_"We are Kids Next Door!"._

_"Yeah, Kids Next Door!". Repeat 12X._

The Kids Next Door, the Cartoon Network characters, and some other characters from other books, and shows, all danced, squirted squirt guns, and just enjoyed themselves. It truly was a day to regale in. It was a time that Alex had found her inner kid. No, not just someone who drank soda, ate Chunky Puffs, and spent quality time learning about who she was, with 90's, and early 00's characters. She was someone who learned to accept who she was, and use her true self, with her special skill, to change the world. She also learned about the value of family, and how being a good person, and a good friend, who respected everyone, Kid or adult, could identify her as a true kid. She loved being a kid, if it meant she was a good person. She would be kid at heart, forever. That, well, was pretty cool, and very bad to the bone.

Much like the Kids Next Door.

Epilogue

The Kids Next Door were lucky to have Alexandria as an operative. She eventually superseded Abigail, as the postion of "Soopreme Leader". She did bring some of her quirks, and eccentricities to the Kids Next Door. Although, she did make changes for the better. From then on, the Kids Next Door aimed not to fight adults, or create division with adults, they looked out for the evil ones, who put kids at risk. The ones who were truly evil at heart, were the ones they looked for. Alexandria began a campaign at age 10, to stop the infamous slime-bucket, eel controlling, J.S. from having evil interference with Ana Hendrix, and her brother. When the mission was over, and the cynical being was erased, Ana thanked Alex and the KND, by giving them Chicken Chili. Anyhow, Alexandria became very successful in her endeavors, and graduated ahead of all of the other high schoolers. She went to Harvard when she was a teenager, and boarded with a nice astrophysics professor's family. The astrophysics professor's husband had a background in developmental psychology, and knew exactly how to treat Alex's depression she had based on her dark past. Luckily, she got through it, and became a hugely successful theoretical physicist, and ended up winning a nobel prize. She also did charity work in Africa, and had helped millions of children who were maltreated at early infancy. She also worked with the Kids Next Door, beginning a campaign known as "Understanding Adults", which helped erase cynicism, lower thought, and cruelty, centered around adults, and regular people's, treatment of maltreated kids with lower IQ's, who weren't so lucky. She also started an anti-bullying campaign, that began in the Kids Next Door, and eventually spread to elementary schools across the nation. This program centered on kindness, and fair treatment of any child with special needs, not based on their diagnosis, but on who they were as a person. Alexandria's approach took on a more humanitarian approach, than it did a scientific, and medical approach. She ended up winning the nobel prize. Her family was very proud of her achievements. Not to say that they didn't have achievements of their own, though. Nala became a successful chemist who found a cure for childhood immune disorders, found within maltreated kids. Mark and Diane settled into retirement, and kicked back. The Kids Next Door grew into an even bigger organization, centered around peace, love, and acceptance of all kinds of kids. It didn't matter what their difference was. Muriel and Eustace died, and left the estate to Alex's parents, who blew it up. The Eds did their own thing, and the other characters from other shows, pursued their own dreams, as well. Despite her obstacles,

She wound up being very successful. Her achievements, brought her good fortune, not just because of her level of skill, or her will to do anything. It was due to support from her family, and the closeness she felt when she was with people she cared about. She had companionship, through the good nature and care of people she loved, she had become extremely successful. The Kids Next Door, and Nigel, had become successful through the efforts of true friendship. Alex also learned that human beings, were, whatever. Although people were precious. Even if not perfect, people needed love, companionship, and the essence of true friendship, no matter who they were. With these special qualities, anyone could easily enjoy life, and live to a quality. Life is precious, and it only happens once, according to some beliefs. With what is done with it, and with whom it is spent with, makes the most difference. Now, dear reader, I must fly. While I certainly have enjoyed our time together, and certainly hope you have, I leave you with this parting wisdom, to take with you, and use throughout any tremor in your life. I hope you choose love over hate. I hope you choose forgiveness over resentment. I hope you choose acceptance over analysis. I hope, if someone is driving you to extreme anger, you see past their flaws, and into the person they truly are. I hope you exhibit true friendship with someone. Please, don't use them for personal gain, or act as if you're helping them. I hope you keep the open minded accepting, personality with anyone, regardless of who they are. I hope, with any of your future children, you keep an optimistic, yet grounded, nature as you raise them to be wonderful, productive people, who will contribute in their own way. Please also keep an optimistic, respectful, and welcome nature, as you care for any handicapped person, or child. Please do not work to rid them of their disorder, or difference, I may put it. Remember, that this is what makes them who they are, And they are special. Please hold a place in your heart for respect. Please be a good person. Please also remember that while life is a unique, boundless journey that will take you on many adventures, it is not perfect. There will much disappointment, darkness, and irritation that will crawl up your skin, stalking like a bug up a warm wall. Remember to take your imperfections, and make them into their own perfections. The wonderful can be found under the muddiest of places. But sometimes, even mud and murk, is fun to play in. The bad is what we need, to set the good on its heels. Please also remember that you will find anyone, and raise your chances of new experience, by going out and making new friends, and spending time with new people. Isolation, will only lead to extreme boredom, and sadness. If we try to show a little compassion, and see different points of view, and different perspectives through other people's eyes, the world can be a much more fit place, to experience many things. Dear reader, the many things listed, are qualities you must abide by, in order to truly be a good person, and stay young forever. If you do remember these, you truly are, a kid at heart. This will not disappear along with many other old items of childhood memories. This will shape your life, and make your experience on Earth one that will forever be regaled. Now, I am gone. But remember, to always be a kid at heart, ok? Yes, you will? You are? Marvelous. Stay beautiful.

Anyhow, Alexandria married to a wonderful man, later on in life. She had children, and had a happy life. As for the Kids Next Door, and Sector V, they remained friends their entire lives. They still kept tabs on Alexandria, and were there, if she ever needed them, like true family. They exhibited true friendship, all of their lives, like good kids at heart. Like the Kids Next Door. Alexandria and everyone lived happily ever after.

The End?

Chapter 42. (Bonus Chapter)

Ha! Ha! Gotcha! And you all thought the transmission had ended. Classic adults! With age does NOT come wisdom. To further along, it was a beautiful day in the backyard, near the Sector V treehouse. The sun was shining and a beautiful breeze had blown by, making the day nice and fresh, and the grass smell, fresh-cut. The shimmering pool awaited as Abby, Wallabee, Hoagie, Nigel, Kuki, and Alex, all played in the pool. They were splashing each other, squirting the hose, and doing Marco Polo. "Hey guys". Hoagie started, coming out of the water, with a spew. "What?". Wally said, tipping the raft over, swimming away from Kuki who, today, had worn her strapless see through bikini. "I'm coming, my woopy poo!". She giggled excitedly. "Ye gonna have to catch me first, bop!". Wally giggled back. Kuki swam over, tipping the raft, and kissing Wally on the cheek. "I wub wu!". Kuki giggled. "I wub wu, too!". Wally giggled back, as they both then began making out. "Ok". Hoagie said, uncomfortably. "That aside, I just bought a new karaoke machine for the pool deck". "Really?". Nigel asked. "Eeeyep, and it's water resistant, so if anybody splashes, no damage is done". Hoagie replied. "Got it for only $5.02, on discount, from 5 below". "Well then". Nigel said. "Wanna try it?". Hoagie smiled. The KND all exchanged glances. "...sure". Wally said. "Yeah, ok". Kuki replied. "Guess it's worth a shot". Abby said. "Ok, direct your attention to the a...maaaaaaazing sight over there!". He then got everyone to look over to the shiny new, karaoke machine that had just been bought. The mics were in, and it was ready for people to sing. "Wow!". They said, amazed. "It's just so new!". Abby said. "Ooooohhh, shiny!". Kuki clapped her hands, excitedly. "Who's ready to give it a whirl?". Hoagie smiled, invitingly. "Yeah, buddy, turn it on!". Wally yelled. They then got out of the pool, standing on the deck, with mics, singing songs. Soon more kids from the Neighborhood joined them, and other KND members participated as well. Everyone was having a blast, and Alexandria was having fun, still splashing in the pool. "Hee hee hee!". She giggled happily. "Swimming is not as bad as I thought!". "What're you talking about?". Wally piped up. "You swam across the Pacific ocean for us". "Atlantic". Alex corrected, rolling her eyes. "And I didn't enjoy it". "Ye well, come up, and sing this song". "Yeah!". All of the other kids agreed. "Yes, we need you on high notes, and vocals!". Kuki said, excitedly. "Pleeeeeaaaase?". "You're an awesome singer". "You should sing for the president or something". "I'll get you a contract". She clapped her hands. "Fine". Alex agreed. She got out of the pool, beginning to sing a classic song. "Ok, I'm a little rusty". She nodded. The music cued up, and the song started.

_"Anytime, Anyday"_

_"You can hear the people say..."_

_"That Westerns are crazy"._

_"Well, I don't know, but I say Westerners are fine"._

_"Doo, doom doo!"_

_"Doo doo doo doom doo!"._

"_Old man, kisses girl"_

"_Leaves behind a tragic world"_

"_But, he don't mind"_

"_He's a westerner who thinks the west is fine". _

"_Doo doo doo doo doom do!"._

_"Oh, yes indeed we know, that people will find a way to go, with Western Animation!"._

_Everybody was singing, and dancing along, merrily._

_"Love is fine for all we know, for all we know, our love will grow, Western Animation!"._

_"Whoo, doggy!"._

As they were enjoying their pool party, screaming could be heard nearby. Loud screaming at that. "What the...?!". Abby yelled. "Guys, look up there!". Wally shouted. They all looked to see a colossal, pink, Rainbow Monkey stomping around. "Huggies!". It said, as it stomped around. "Huggy Wuggies!". The giant monkey kept roaring. "Oh no!". Wally slapped his forehead. "Here we go again!". "Well, this oughta be enjoyable". Alex said, dryly. "Oooooo! Pretty!". Kuki jumped Up and down, excitedly. "Well, then". Abby said. "We know what to do". "That's right!". Nigel exclaimed. They all looked at each other, smiling knowingly, giving each other a confident nod. "Kids Next Door...Battle Stations!". Nigel rang out. With that, they lept into action once again. "One". "Two". "Three". "Four". "Five!". "Kids Next Door, let's go!". They then went into action, doing their duties, being themselves, and saving the world yet again. Or...at the very least, the neighborhood. Either way, they were just doing what kids do. Being amazing, playing, having fun, hanging out, and all before it was time for a bath. They were being themselves, and having a fun time. Now that they were stronger, they could just be great. They could be heroes. They could just be kids. Not just any kids, those pesky Kids Next Door. Just kidding, The Kids Next Door.

The End.


End file.
